BFF: La Otra Historia
by Clo24
Summary: Una historia basada en Boys Over Flowers/Chicos ante Flores. ¿Qué pasaría si te fueras a un colegio donde recibes una tarje roja? ¿El mafioso quiere algo contigo? ¿Jan Di se enamorará de Ji Hoo o de Jun Pyo? Eres una chica ruda de origen latino que termina en la escuela Shinhwa donde conocerá a su mejor amiga y los F4. ¿Qué aventuras podrán tener?
1. Chapter 1

¡Holis, bellezas!, he aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia.

Advertencia: Boys Over Flowers/Chicos ante Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español.

 _\- Hello -_ Idioma en inglés.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Capítulo 1

Miraste el nuevo uniforme del que sería tu nuevo instituto, su nombre era Shinhwa, conocido en Corea del Sur como la mejor institución de prescolar, primaria, secundaria y universidad que había, aparte de eso, era un colegio para niños ricos, exclusivamente para ricos.

"Bien, aquí vamos"

Tragaste un poco, para ponértelo lentamente, tenías aún tiempo, te quedaba hermoso, pero la falda era un poco corta, no te importaba después de todo de vez en cuando usabas ropa del mismo estilo, dejaste tu cabello suelto, te maquillaste un poco, para después ir a la entrada del departamento en donde vivías desde hacía una semana, respiraste hondo mientras agarrabas tu bolso, te calzaste los zapatos y saliste de tu casa.

Abajo, en la entrada del edificio, te esperaba una limosina con un chofer, rodaste un poco los ojos y te subiste a ella, el hombre condujo hasta el instituto donde había muchos alumnos por todo el campus hablando, caminando o simplemente luciendo alguna nueva adquisición, el chofer se bajó de la limosina y abrió tu puerta justo cuando la ibas a abrir tú, respiraste hondo- Gracias -Dijiste, le regalaste una sonrisa al hombre- Que tenga buen día.

\- Igual para ustedes, señorita -Dijo el hombre asintiendo y sonriendo del mismo modo.

Caminaste por todo el campus con un mapa en mano, el lugar era muy grande y seguramente te perderías con facilidad, llegaste hasta la entrada que parecía ser el edificio donde ibas a estudiar.

\- ¿Es ella?

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

\- ¡Por Dios, es _!

\- ¿Qué?, ¿_?

Bajaste la vista tratando de que nadie te reconociera, pero fue casi imposible, un rio de gente te rodeo como si fueras una roca, te tomaban fotos como si fueras una escultura viviente- E-Esperen… yo no… -Tratabas de decir, pero las chicas te agarraban de la mano para tomarse una foto contigo o simplemente estrechar tu mano, darte un abrazo y decirte que eras su ídolo, tu fan número uno.

Pero la muchedumbre de adolescente se empezó a disipar con un grito femenino, te empujaron sin importar que antes se morían por un autógrafo tuyo, gritaban como si estuvieran en un concierto, se podía escuchar los gemidos excitados de las chicas eufóricas, sinceramente no entendías lo que sucedía.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, y dio paso a 4 chicos quienes eran rodeados por un brillo, arqueaste la ceja, ¿Acaso eran actores?, no los habías visto en tu vida, entraron con porte superior, autoritario, el primero, tenía el cabello negro acomodado en rulos que caían elegantemente por su cabeza, estaba serio, no mostraba emoción alguna, no portaba el uniforme.

Tras él, estaban tres chicos, el del extremo tenía el cabello castaño, casi pelirrojo, también estaba serio, a su lado estaba un chico de cabello negros lacios tampoco mostraba emoción alguna y por último, el del otro extremo, estaba un chico de cabello rubio, largo hasta los hombros, estaba igual que sus otros tres compañeros.

Intrigada ante la presencia de a saber quién, fuiste donde la muchedumbre ahora se reunía, te alzaste un poco, no eras tan alta como esos edificios con patas, así que debías hacer el intento.

Caminaban con el elegancia, dignos pasos de un aristócrata, solo miraban al frente, a nadie más, hasta que el primero se detuvo, los otros tres igual, miró a su derecha, había un chico que parecía muy emocionado, pero al ver que lo miraban, bajo la vista apenado, ricitos se acercó a él, lo miró fijamente, como un depredador a una presa- ¿S-Sucede algo? -Preguntó el chico asustado y nervioso, como si hubiese hecho algo mal y su mamá estuviese a punto de regañarlo.

\- Contaré hasta tres… -Dijo.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó el joven- ¿Para qué?

\- Uno -Dijo ricitos, cómo pudiste te acercaste tratando de ver mejor, sin darte cuenta de que a tu lado, estaría la que sería tú mejor amiga en el futuro- Dos, tres -Lo acercó hasta él agarrándolo por la camisa- Oye, Woo Bin -El castaño casi pelirrojo alzó la vista- ¿Te queda algo de jugo? -Preguntó.

\- Sí, ¿Lo quieres? -Le preguntó, el pelinegro lo tomó, abrió un poco la chaqueta del muchacho en la camisa blanca le vertió todo el jugo rojo, tu boca era una perfecta "o", miraste al pelinegro, luego a los demás que lo acompañaban, no hacían nada de nada, parecían unas estatuas.

Y la gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando el pelinegro le dio la botella en mano. Frunciste el ceño, lo cuatro chicos siguieron su camino, la gente comenzó a esparcirse y los amigos de la víctima comenzaron a ayudarlo.

"¿Está loco o qué?, ¿Y por qué no hacen nada?"

\- ¿Q-Qué clase de demente es ese? -Preguntó la chica a tu lado, giraste la cabeza para poder verla, ya que al parecer estaba de acuerdo contigo. La chica gritaba un poco y estaba sobresaltada a pesar de tener sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

\- Es verdad… -Susurraste, ella te miró- ¿Cómo es que hay gente así?-La pelinegra te miró, te dedicó una mueca.

Tres chicas al oírlas se pararon tras de ustedes- Es que… no es él, es todo el mundo, ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Cómo no pueden hacer algo?

\- ¡Oh _my god_! -Una castaña de rizos largos y maquillaje en exceso, justo a sus amigas las miró como si fueran los bichos más raros del mundo- Cuiden sus bocas, niñas -Dijo ella.

La chica a tu lado, incrédula, las miró de arriba abajo- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? -Preguntaste haciendo una mueca poniéndote de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Nosotras? -Hizo muecas de obviedad con los ojos- Discúlpanos que no nos hayamos presentado -Dijo ella haciendo una señal con su mano- Somos, ¡Ginger! -Hizo una pose poniendo su mano en la cintura.

\- ¡Sunny! -Dijo la otra haciendo una pose con su mano en alto.

\- ¡Miranda! -Dijo la otra flexionando la pierna izquierda y alzando su brazo derecho mientras ponía su mano izquierda en la cintura.

\- Somos las Gin Sun Mi de la Escuela Shinhwa -Dice Ginger con orgulloso, dejan sus poses y se cruzan de brazos.

"¿Esto… es enserio?"

\- Eso que dijeron antes, no se referían a los F4, ¿Cierto?

Frunciste más el ceño- ¿F4?, ¿Qué es eso?

\- Espera, ¿Ese chico idiota es parte de los infames F4? -Preguntó incrédula la chica, las caras de las tres muchachas era un poema, pareciera como si hubieses ofendido a su ídolo más grande en el mundo.

\- ¿Infames? -Preguntó Sunny sin entender- Te refieres a famosos, si no cuidas lo que dices, estarás en problemas -Se nos acercó, diste un paso atrás como no queriendo la cosa- Se quién eres, niña, y sobre la lavandería de tu familia -Le dijo a la otra.

La chica tomo su mano- No es una lavandería, es una tintorería -Le corrigió y sonreíste por lo bajo.

\- ¿Tú de que te ríes? -Te dijo la otra.

\- ¿Y no puedo reír? –Preguntaste con el ceño fruncido- Creí que había libre expresión aquí.

Ginger te miró de arriba abajo- ¿Y tú de dónde eres?

\- E-Espera, Ginger… ¿No es…?

Te miraron de nuevo y las tres dieron un paso atrás- ¡_! -Gritaron las tres entusiasmadas, abriste los ojos como platos cuando ellas casi te abrazan, pero no las dejaste.

\- Alto, ¿Tratan así a la gente y ahora quieren que les paré?, ¿Están locas o qué?

Ellas se miraron ofendidas, pero luego sonrieron- Es su primer día, las dejaremos pasar porque tú siendo una plebeya, no conoces este mundo -Miraba a la chica de cabellos negro.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó la pelinegra.

\- ¡Las cosas que dijeron de F4!

\- ¿No se pueden decir? -Volvió a preguntar, esta chica las estaba irritando y para ti era un poco divertido- ¿Son tan increíbles de verdad?

\- ¡Alumnas transferidas! -Dijo Miranda- ¿Enserio no saben nada de F4?

\- Vengo de otro país, seguramente tú no sabrías la comida típica de ahí -Dijiste y ella frunció el ceño, luego suspiró, al igual que las otras que rodaron los ojos y exhalaron hartadas, negaron con el dedo índice e hicieron un molesto ruido con la boca.

\- Chicas… vámonos... -Las miraron de arriba abajo y se fueron.

\- En qué clase de colegio me vinieron a meter -Dijiste girándote.

\- Y que lo digas, a mí me obligaron a venir… me llamo, Geum Jan Di, un gusto.

\- Mi nombre es…

\- _ -Dijo ella por ti- Lo sé, a veces vemos 'ESPN' en invierno.

Hiciste una mueca- Oh, entonces me conoces -Reíste divertida- Un gusto, Geum Jan Di -Le extendiste la mano y ella tomó la tuya.

…

Caminaste tranquilamente por los caminos del instituto, entre los arbustos y frondosos árboles, fue en ese momento que a lo lejos pudiste escuchar música, pero no cualquiera, era clásica, única- ¿Un violín? -Preguntaste incrédula y caminaste guiándote por la música.

Entre los árboles, cerca de un banco, estaba parado uno de los chicos de F4, te sorprendiste, frunciste el ceño, pero luego lo relajaste al ver cómo estaba en calma, como tocaba con el corazón, como él…- Él siente la música…

\- ¿Ah?

Sentiste como tu cuerpo empezó a hervir ante tu mirada, tragaste un poco, alzaste la mano- Lo lamento, de verdad, no te quería interrumpir.

Cierra los ojos y deja el arco encima de la mesa- Es curioso -Dijo el muchacho de cabellos dorados metiendo una de sus manos al bolsillo y mirando al horizonte.

\- ¿Perdón? -Preguntaste incrédula.

El chico cerró los ojos y te miró- ¿Buscas la piscina?, este allá… -Señaló aun edificio, viste la dirección que te había señalado y negaste con la cabeza.

\- No, no… estoy buscando la pista de patinaje.

El chico suspiró frustrado- El edificio al lado.

Asentiste con una sonrisa- Gracias -Te inclinaste y empezaste a caminar directo al edificio mencionado, al instante volviste a escuchar la melodía emitida por el violín.

\- Ese chico… es misterioso… -Susurraste para tus adentros y cada vez que te alejabas, menos podías oírla, hasta que la música se disipó al entrar al edificio, era grande, hacia frio y te abrazaste a ti misma.

Caminaste por el lugar y otra música clásica comenzó a sonar, sabías cual era y fuiste directo hasta de dónde provenía, abriste la puerta y había muchas gradas rodeando la que era una inmensa pista de hielo, en el medio había varias chicas practicando lo que sería 'El Lago de los Cisnes', más específicamente, 'El Cisne Negro'.

Empezaste a bajar las escaleras lentamente admirando sus movimientos, sabías que esa obra teatral debía ser realizada en Ballet, el cual aprendiste obligada por tus padres de pequeña; miraste a las chicas lucir hermosas, elegantes, la verdad era una idea innovadora hacer este teatro.

La música de repente se detuvo- ¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó la voz de un hombre, giraste la cabeza, sentado había un hombre, tenía el cabello negro y cubría sus ojos tras unos lentes, a su lado estaba un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, lucía imponente, parecía americano.

\- S-Soy _ _ -Dijiste, tragaste tratando de que el miedo se esfumara.

\- Así, la chica latina -Dijo el hombre asiático, mira su reloj- Llegas tarde, niña.

\- Lo lamento mucho -Te inclinaste- No sabía dónde quedaba el lugar.

\- Vete a cambiar y ponte tus patines.

\- ¡Sí, maestro!

…

Volviste a poner la canción que tu nuevo maestro, Min Ho, te obligó a que practicaras hasta que tus piernas no dieran más y cayeras al suelo, tu problema no era la técnica, eras muy buena según el otro hombre, John, al parecer también era parte del combo del maestro, tú problema era dar bien aquella vuelta insufrible.

Respiraste hondo y comenzaste a bailar en la sala de tu casa, recordando cada paso que dabas en la academia de Ballet, en la baile, en la de patinaje de hielo.

Mano arriba, punta de pie, giro, paro, giro, paro, giro, giro, paro, saludo arriba.

Y cuando llegaba el momento de dar los giros, tus pies volvieron a trabarse cayendo al suelo, suspiraste frustrada, y paraste la música con el control- Debo… debo relajarme -Te dijiste a la vez que ponías otra canción, una de tu continente.

Respiraste al volver a escuchar tu idioma, y comenzaste a bailar y a cantar la canción- No es para ti -Repetías.

Fue en ese momento en que recordaste a esos cuatro chicos del demonio, y a uno de ellos en específico, y, con la música aun sonando, agarraste tu laptop y empezaste a teclear en 'Google', F4.

Al instante aparecieron miles de fotos y artículos de los cuatro hombres, el primero de nombre Gu Jun Pyo, heredero de todas las compañías Shinhwa. Ese era el niño rizado engreído. Tragaste, ese hombre tenía todo el dinero de Corea del Sur en sus manos- La economía de aquí se vino abajo… -Susurraste, le diste clic al siguiente nombre.

Song Woo Bin, heredero de _Construcciones_ II Shin, también estaba metido en la mafia o eso era lo que se rumoreaba, este el chico de cabello rojizo que le había dado a Jun Pyo el jugo- ¿E-Esto es enserio? -Te preguntaste y luego tragaste- ¿Mafia?

Negando con la cabeza y le diste a otro nombre. So Yi Jung, un alfarero joven, demasiado, para ser sinceros, pero no solo eso, también era heredero de los museos de arte de Corea del Sur.

\- Esto está al caer… -Murmuraste.

Miraste el último nombre, Ji Hoo Yoon, aquel chico rubio, era nieto el expresidente de Corea del Sur y encima era músico, tocaba cualquier instrumento y dirigía una mini orquesta en el teatro de Corea del Sur.

\- _Na… pues_ -Susurraste en español, para luego bajar la tapa de la computadora, cerraste lo ojos, pausaste la música y te fuiste a preparar algo de comer y luego a dormir.

Al día siguiente te volviste a encontrar con Jan Di, fueron directo a clases entre bromas y alguna que otra curiosidad de alguna de las dos. Las horas se pasaron muy rápido, y llego el momento de la comida- Recuerdo que cuando estaba en mi otro colegio, era pequeña, y le decíamos _cantina_.

\- ¿ _Cantina_? -Era gracioso ver como Jan Di trataba de pronunciar la palabra en español, resiste divertida y ella te imitó- Iré a buscar una mesa.

\- Sí, gracias, Jan Di -Ella te sonrió y caminaste al bufet, habían muchos platillos, pero ninguno conocías realmente, optaste por lo que se podía parecer a una comida de tú país y volviste donde estaba sentada Jan Di, a su lado estaban las tres chicas que se creían la " _tapa de la botella_ ", dicho muy en américa latina.

Le estaban echando perfume a la comida de tu amiga.

Frunciste el ceño- ¿Pero qué _coño_ están haciendo?

Las tres chicas te miraron sin entender, _¿Coño?_ , ¿Qué era eso?

\- ¡Váyanse de aquí!, ¡Shu! -Las espantaste con tu mano- ¡Fuera! -Ellas te miraron como si fueras un grano en la frente y se fueron haciendo mucho ruido con los tacones, pero al instante pegaron un grito.

\- ¡F4!, ¡Ahhh! -Los chicos venían con un porte serio y elegante, todas las chicas corrieron extasiadas hasta los hombres quienes las ignoraron por completo.

\- ¿Puedo… -Giramos el rostro- Probar un poco de eso? -Pregunto una muchacha de cabellos negros largos y enroscados, tenía una hermosa flor en el pelo y en sus manos traía un plato con comida y una bebida.

Se miraron, Jan Di simplemente asintió y la chica se sentó con ustedes.

\- Soy Oh Min Ji -Dice con una sonrisa.

\- Geum Jan Di.

\- _ _ -Dijiste con una sonrisa también- Me gusta esa flor.

\- Gracias, fue un regalo de mi padre -Dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

…

Hiciste todas las tareas y repasaste algún que otro apunte del día en la biblioteca, más tarde irías a la pista a seguir practicando, pues al ser parte del grupo, tenías acceso completo a practicar todo el día, desde luego no te ibas a sobre esforzar.

Practicaste con la música y después la silenciaste para seguir con los pasos, pero esta vez con los números, lastimosamente te caías como si fueras una principiante.

\- No puede ser este paso sea imposible… -Susurraste mientras andabas de una lado a otro lentamente, sintiendo el frío hielo entrar por tus poros, respiraste hondo, tomaste velocidad y de un salto diste el salto, dos vueltas en el aire y caer con la pierna hacia atrás dejando que el hielo te llevase.

Y para cuando te diste cuanta empezaste a celebrar ahí tú sola en todo el medio de la pista- ¡Lo logré!

…

\- ¡F4!

Te habías reunido esa mañana con Jan Di para entrar a clases y ante la mención del grupo, se giraron al instante siguiendo a la muchedumbre, los cuatro chicos volvieron, tenían aquel brillo como el primer día en que llegaste a clases, seguían serios, galantes y egocéntricos. Las chicas estaban emocionadísimas esperando que les dijeran algo o que les guiñaran un ojo, cualquier cosa.

Tú y Jan Di estaban lejos de la entrada, por consiguiente tuvieron que estirarse para poder verlos mejor y esperar que algo sucediera, cada paso que daban los estudiantes se alejaban y dio paso a una joven de cabellos negros cortos con una caja y una torta blanca encima, miraba a la torta esperando el momento indicado.

\- Señor Gu Jun Pyo -Le extendió la torta con una sonrisa en el rostro- Lo horneé para usted. Acéptelo como regalo de mi corazón -Jun Pyo tomo la torta en sus manos, la chica debía estar que se moría ahí mismo, empezaron los murmullos, ricitos solo miraba la torta seriamente, luego a la chica que sonreía a más no poder, y al instante.

La torta estaba en el rostro de la chica.

Tu cara y la de Jan Di eran de asombro, se formó una "o" en sus labios, ¿Podría existir alguien más despreciable que este?

\- Nuestro querido Gu Jun Pyo solo come tortas hechas por profesionales -Dijo la voz de Ginger entre los estudiantes, luego, Jun Pyo agarró un pañito que tenía la chica y empezó a limpiarse los dedos que estaban llenos de torta para luego tirarlo, los F4 siguieron su camino y Ginger agarró su paño como si fuese el Santo Grial.

Y el momento, que no habían esperado ni ansiado, había llegado.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Estaban frente a frente, cara a cara contra F4.

Ustedes dos contra esos cuatro chicos.

Las analizaron, de arriba abajo, los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron tanto en ti como en Geum Jan Di.

Tenías el puño cerrado y Jan Di respiró hondo.

\- ¿Tienen algo que decir?

Sonreían con superioridad o al menos eso pudiste ver en tres de ellos.

Jan Di volvió a respirar, pareciera que quisiera decir algo.

\- No -Fue la respuesta de Jan Di, te miro a ti esperando algo, pero una mirada fría y matadora te había parecido suficiente por el momento.

Ambas se quitaron del medio, tú aun los mirabas fijamente y Jan Di había sentido su orgullo pisoteado. Él último de ellos, Ji Hoo rio divertido y luego se fue, Jan Di luego hizo una mueca y tú solo suspiraste.

…

\- ¿Nos veremos luego? -Le preguntaste, Jan Di asintió mientras entraba al edificio donde estaba la piscina, tú seguiste tú camino y entraste al de patinaje.

\- ¡Woow!

Aquella voz…

Te giraste para ver las caras de Jan Di y de Min Ji, estaban impresionadas, te acercaste a la barra y les sonreíste- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -Preguntaste con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vamos por un helado? -Preguntó Min Ji, para luego asentir.

\- Deja que me cambie y ahora vamos -Dijiste para luego ir a los vestuarios, te cambiaste como una bala y fueron hasta la heladería del instituto- Ni en mil años -Dijiste mientras lamías el helado de chocolate- Pensé que esto podría pasar.

\- ¿No hay heladerías en los colegios de tu país? -Preguntó Min Ji.

\- No -Reíste divertida- A penas si te ven comiendo a la hora que no es, tienes un castigo.

\- Un poco estricto -Dijo Jan Di.

\- Pero la verdad fue divertido -Reíste al ver como Min Ji caminaba hacia atrás encima de una cera y comía helado.

Jan Di rio cuando la otra se le acercó con un helado, Jan Di negó y Min Ji volvió a caminar en el borde de las escaleras, solo que no tuvo muy buen equilibrio y cayó.

Y la escena que ninguna de las dos consideraron que pasaría, ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos.

El helado había caído encima de los zapatos de Jun Pyo, quien se detuvo al instante seguido de sus amigos, tanto la cara tuya como la De Jan Di era de preocupación y sorpresa, mientras que Min Ji estaba más que asustada al ver el rostro serio del heredero de Shinhwa.

\- ¡S-Señor! -Dijo Min Ji, al instante se levantó, se limpió la falda y pidió inclinándose rápidamente disculpas- ¡Lo siento mucho, señor Gu Jun Pyo!

\- ¿Lo sientes? -Preguntó el muchacho mirándola ahora- Si disculparse resolviera todo, ¿Por qué crees que existen las leyes y la policía? -Preguntó irónico.

\- Pero fue un accidente -Dijo la muchacha muy asustada- ¡Yo mismo le compraré los mismos zapatos! -Dijo ella.

\- Tú… ¿Eres más rica que yo? -Le preguntó.

Min Ji abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Disculpe?

\- Aun así, sería un problema -Dijo Jun Pyo- Estos zapatos fueron hechos por un artesano en Florencia, ¿Cómo sería posible que compres los mismos zapatos?

Min Ji no supo que decir y se volvió a disculpar- Haré cualquier cosa para arreglarlos.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? -Jun Pyo se entusiasmó ante tal propuesta.

Min Ji asintió- Sí.

Jun Pyo bajó la vista con una sonrisa, para luego poner el pie frente a Min Ji- Lámelos -Y tras él sus amigos sonrieron mientras que ustedes tres lo miraban sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

\- ¿Disculpe? -Preguntó ella sin entender.

\- Dije que lo lamieras -Repitió.

Los ojos de Min Ji se llenaron de lágrimas- Señor…

\- ¿No dijiste que harías cualquier cosa? -Preguntó el chico.

Min Ji no sabía qué hacer.

Fue en ese momento que la iría invadió tanto tu cuerpo como el de Jan Di, pero fue esta la que intervino primero- ¿Podrías parar?

\- Ella ya te pidió perdón -Te pusiste al otro lado de Min Ji- No es necesario que la humilles solo para que tu ego crezca como tu cabeza, _imbécil_ -Sus amigos tras él trataban de no reír a pesar de que desconocían aquella palabra.

\- ¿Quiénes son estas entrometidas? -Preguntó riendo, sus amigos rieron con él- Oigan, niñas, ¿Ingresaron hace poco, no?, no traten de usar ese estilo americano aquí.

\- ¿Pero quién _carajos_ te crees? -Dijiste más enojada que antes.

Woo Bin se acercó a su amigo y le susurró unas cuantas palabras- Así que son, "Corpiño Maravilla" y -Te miró- "Princesa de Hielo" -Nos miró de arriba abajo- La gente decía muchas cosas de la "Mujer Maravilla", así que esperaba al menos un lindo cuerpo con buenos pechos -Volvió a mirar a Jan Di y luego a te miró a ti- Aunque la verdad tú no estás tan mal -Acercó tu mano a un mechón de cabello lo miraste asqueado- Debes tener un sexy cuerpo y unos grandes pechos, ¿No, latina? -Sus amigos también te miraron, y tanto Woo Bin como Yi Jung sonrieron, pero eran esas sonrisas pervertidas que tanto odiabas.

\- ¡Hasta aquí! -Jan Di le tiró el helado en toda la cabeza, te sorprendiste y luego reíste divertida ante la cara de consternación de Jun Pyo quien cayó.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo? -Preguntó al ver el helado en su rostro y mano- ¡Esa no es la forma en la que un hombre debe dirigirse a una chica!, eres demasiado arrogante y altanero, un día te quedarás solo. ¡Planeó no mirar a imbéciles que se creen lo mejor por tener dinero como tú! -Sacó de su bolsillo unos billetes y los arrojó hacia el muchacho, quien miraba los billetes- En mi tienda son 30.000 wons, pero lo calcule para los ricos, ¿Sabes?, si la mancha no se quita llévalo a la tienda -Y para rematar la situación le puso el papel de la tintorería en la frente.

Te acercaste con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Sabes?, el mantecado no te pega… -Y con helado y cono lo dejaste en sus hermosos rulos esparciéndolo con la mano, sus amigos estaban que no creían- Eso es para que no me vuelvas a hablar de ese modo, bastardo -Agarraste los brazos de tus amigas y se fueron del lugar.

\- ¿Qué diablos? -Dijo Jun Pyo- ¡¿Quiénes se creen?!

…

Guarida de los F4

Jun Pyo tiraba unos dardos, mientras que Ji Hoo buscaba buena música, mientras tanto Yi Jung estaba jugando "Guitar Héroe" con unas chicas y Woo Bin estaba en la mesa de billar.

\- Al parecer le afecto mucho lo de hoy -Dijo Woo Bin mirando a su amigo de reojo, Yi Jung se acercó a Jun Pyo quien seguía en lo suyo.

\- ¿Por qué tan serio? -Preguntó el azabache.

\- No molestes -Dijo enojado el rulado- ¿No escuchas las ruedas girando en mi cabeza?, estoy pensando en la manera de aplastar a ese par de crías: Jan Di y _ o como sea.

\- ¿Por qué te molestas en pensar en eso? -Preguntó Yi Jung- Solo haz lo que haces siempre.

Jun Pyo miró a su amigo, Yi Jung sonrió, el otro le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice, luego lo agarró del cuello con el brazo en un gesto amistoso, Yi Jung agarró su brazo con su mano y pasó el otro por su hombro.

\- ¡Hombre!, ¡Tú sí que eres inteligente! -Lo soltó y lazó un dardo más, fue hasta estos y los agarró todo, como objetivo estaba el papelito de Jan Di pegado, el cual tenía muchos agujeros- Jan Di, _... ahora están muertes -Y arrugó el papel.

…

Al día siguiente te habías levantando de muy buen humor, ver la cara de incredulidad de Jun Pyo fue como obtener miles de chocolates y comer los todos juntos, o quizás más.

Desayunaste y te pusiste el uniforme para después ir al colegio, sonreías muy alegremente y te topas con Jan Di, quien miraba a todos lados- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Hola… -Dijo Jan Di- Y sí, todo el mundo está viendo ahora.

\- ¿Hum? -Te giraste para ver como los chicos del colegio los miraban unos con sonrisas y otros esperando algo- ¡¿Qué es lo que ven?! -Ante tu grito los estudiantes se disiparon o se escondieron tras las puertas o los casilleros, aun esperando que algo les ocurriera- Bastardos degenerados -Susurraste, en ese momento, tanto Jan Di como tú abrieron sus lockers, y como si de un poster se tratara, pegado en el marco de locker estaba una carta roja con el símbolo de la muerte, un cráneo y dos huesos cruzados y en la parte de abajo estaba escrito F4.

\- ¡Ahí está!

\- ¡Escuchen todos, Geum Jan Di y _ _ de segundo año, clase B, recibieron una tarjeta roja de F4!

Todo el mundo comenzó a reír y los alumnos empezaron a llegar felices y emocionados, como si estuvieran regalando IPods.

\- ¿De qué mierdas están hablando? -Preguntaste.

\- ¿Tarjeta roja?, no jugamos fútbol -Jan Di tomo ambas tarjetas y las piso con fuerza, para después juntas entrar al salón, al instante todos los estudiantes, al verlas, se quedaron callados, caminaron hasta sus puestos, pero algo no anda bien.

Miranda, Sunny y Ginger se les acercaron mientras que tú y Jan Di trataban de entender lo que sucedía- _Hello!_ -Dijo Ginger- _Hello, crazies?_ -Dijo Ginger, la miraste- ¿Acaso perdieron algo?, ¿Dónde están sus puestos?, ¿Cómo podrán entonces estudiar con nosotros?

\- ¿Por qué vinieron a esta escuela? -Sunny empujó un poco a Jan Di, pero esta no parecía importarle ni un pepino.

\- ¿Estás locas? -Interrumpiste- Váyanse de aquí, estorban- Te cruzaste de brazos, y ellas te imitaron.

\- Escuché que fuiste becada por tu patinaje.

\- ¿Y eso que les importa si fui becada o no? -Preguntaste sin entender- Al menos soy buen algo, ¿Y ustedes en qué?, claro, fastidiar y _joderle_ la vida a los demás.

\- ¡Mi libro! -Jan Di salió de su sueño al ver su tan preciado libro, pero cuando lo iba tomar, este se movió hacia adelante, todos, menos tú claro, rieron divertidos ante la situación.

\- De verdad que son unos bastardos -Dijiste y empujaste con los brazos a las tipas esas, quien se quedaron indignadas, caminaste por detrás de los puestos mientras que Jan Di trataba de agarrar el libro saltando, claro que sin mucho éxito.

Caminaste hasta la puerta donde Jan Di estaba y pisaste el hilo que jalaba el libro, para después agarrarlo y romperlo, leíste lo que decía y frunciste el ceño- Maricas -Dijiste mirándolos a todos, tu mirada fue tan matadora que más de uno volteo la vista- Ven Jan Di, vamos a buscar nuestros puestos -Le extendiste el libro y ambas salieron del aula, en mitad del pasillo, en el segundo piso se encontraban ambos puestos con rayones por todos lados y palabras insultantes.

"PÚDRETE"

"MUERTE"

"NO ERES NADA"

"MALA DEPORTISTA"

"PATINAS HORRIBLE"

"LOOSER"

"CHICA LAVANDERA"

"PLEBEYA"

Entre otras palabras, pero eso apenas y era el comienzo, los alumnos se empezaron a aglomerar alrededor de ustedes, riéndose como si de un chiste se tratara, te acercaste a los puestos y con tu manga trataste de borrar las palabras, pero no se quitan- _Putos_ marcadores -Susurraste y cuando las risas te hicieron eco en los oídos, alzaste la vista, los muchachos las veían como presas fáciles.

\- ¿Quién hizo esto? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- Seguramente fue un _mal nacido_ -Le respondiste a Jan Di, ella te miró y luego a los alumnos- ¿¡Quién fue el _mal nacido_ que hizo esto?! -Preguntaste, pero al instante un huevo explotó contra tu hombro, te sorprendiste, las risas se incrementaron y luego una lluvia de huevos y aplausos inundo el lugar.

Tanto tú como Jan Di se protegieron el rostro para evitar accidentes.

\- ¡¿Qué mierdas les pasa?! -Preguntaste muy enojada y a nada de explotar- ¿Qué tienen el cerebro? -Preguntaste a la vez que te quitabas las cascaras, siguieron con los huevos y de repente una lluvia de harina les cayó encima, te quedaste de piedra ante las risas, para después fruncir el ceño, apretar los puños, agarraste el libro de Jan Di que lo tenía en sus manos, y se los tiraste a los alumnos que tenías al frente.

\- ¡Traigan aceite, lo que falta es freilas!

\- ¡Entonces tendremos dos calabazas! -Las risas volvieron a sonar y no aguantaste.

\- ¡Ahora si me hicieron enojar! -Te lanzaste encima de los chicos tratando de dar golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras que Jan Di solamente estaba ahí parada.

….

Guarida de los F4

\- ¿Ya se acabó?

Tres de los F4 estaban sentados mirando la televisión donde se podía apreciar el momento en que las estaban acosando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó Jun Pyo- Se terminará cuando ellas se arrodillen ante mí.

\- Mmm -Dijo Yi Jung mirando el momento en que te lanzabas contra dos estudiantes, te agarraban y te tiran al suelo, después agarraste un zapato y se lo lanzaste a otro chico- Definitivamente, no creo que la chica latina se vea muy afectada, es más… es toda una fiera -Sonrió divertido.

\- Yi Jung tiene razón, se ve más enojada que triste o humillada -Concordó Woo Bin mirando las escenas.

\- Creo que esto va a durar una semana -Dijo Yi Jung

\- ¿Una semana? -Woo Bin lo miró- Yo les doy tres días, Yi Jung si yo gano, entonces me das esa maceta de tu último show.

El otro sonrió- Para alguien que no distingue una macheta de un jarrón, ¿Por qué el interés?

\- _My baby_ es fanática tuya, So Yi Jung.

\- _Okay_ -Dijo Yi Jung- Pero si yo gano, me darás el número de las Súper Chicas.

\- ¡Trato! -Dijo el otro.

\- ¡Oigan, cállense! -Dijo el chico- Es momento de que aparezcan… -Los tres miraron a la entrada de la guarida- De acuerdo… -Susurró- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno -Tronó los dedos, pero ninguna de ustedes apareció, los otros dos rieron- ¡Claro! -Aplaudió con una sonrisa arrogante- Seguramente están avergonzadas de venir en ese estado ante mí. Sí, me apresuré un poco. Una vez más -Jun Pyo volvió a contar pero al ver que ninguna llegaba, se detuvo con el ceño fruncido, entonces agarró su celular y llamó- ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? -Preguntó irritado- ¿Lo hicieron bien?, ¿Y por qué no están aquí? -Acercó el teléfono a su boca- ¿Y a dónde diablos se fueron?

Tras él, sus dos amigos se burlaban divertidos ante la situación que padecía el rizado.

…

Por muy extraña razón, ambas chicas terminaron en lados diferentes, llegaste hasta la pista de patinaje y fuiste hasta los vestuarios, guardado tenías un bolso con un poco de ropa deportiva, suspiraste a la vez que te empezabas a cambiar y dejabas el uniforme de lado, luego te pusiste el pantalón ajustado, la camisa de tiras y encima un sweater, todo de color azul, menos la camisa que era blanca.

\- Bastardos, engendros del dominio -Susurrabas mientras metías el uniforme en el bolso y te hacías un muño- Serán unos… -Saliste hecha una furia, olías a huevo y debías irte a bañar, pero de inmediato, fue en ese momento, en el que salía de clase que te topaste con dos de los F4 que estaban hablando animadamente, uno de ellos traía las manos en los bolsillo y al verte, rodaste los ojos y seguiste caminando.

\- ¡Hey, _latin girl_! -Habló Woo Bin, lo ignoraste por completo, porque si te detenías, seguramente los golpearías y no querías más problemas de los que ya tenías encima.

\- ¡Chica! -Dijo el otro y ambos aceleraron el paso, caminaron un poco por delante de ti y te detuvieron, te miraron y trataron de reprimir las ganas de vomitar cuando olieron el huevo.

\- ¿Y ustedes qué? -Preguntaste frunciendo el ceño- ¡Váyanse ya! -Apretaste el puño y los rodeaste, Yi Jung te tomo del brazo, para después girarte.

\- Anda, no seas así -Dijo y con la otra mano acarició un lado de tu rostro, con una mueca en el rostro, abriste la boca y trataste de morderle la mano, Woo Bin se echó a reír, mientras que Yi Jung se alejó un tanto asustado, luego sonrió de lado coquetamente- Eres una fierecilla… me gustan las chicas malas.

\- Bastardos -Murmuraste- ¡Váyanse a la mismísima _mierda_! -Ambos chicos se miraron sin entender lo último que habías dicho, apretando los ojos con fuerza te giraste y seguiste con tu camino aun sintiendo los dos pares de ojos en tu espalda, bueno, en tu espalda baja.

Buscaste a Jan Di en su escondiste, habían estado ahí después del accidente del helado y estuvieron riendo divertidas, pero lo que no notaste fue cuando estaba saliendo el otro intrigante de los F4, Ji Hoo, te miro de reojo, luego miró a Jan Di, luego volvió a ti- Tienes harina en el pelo -Te dijo, mientras te limpiaba con su mano parte de tu cabello, frunciste el ceño y cerraste los ojos ante el contacto suave, para luego abrirlos, este volvió a mirar a Jan Di- Panqueques… -Susurró, lo miraste sin entender y luego siguió su camino.

\- ¿Y a este qué…? -Susurraste tu misma y caminaste a la chica, quien apretaba en su mano derecha un pañuelo- ¿Jan Di? -Ella te miró- Ven, vámonos de aquí… -Le sugeriste, ella asintió con la cabeza gacha y ambas salieron del instituto después de tomar todas sus cosas.

Fueron a la tintorería y entregaron el uniforme, estuvieron esperando un tiempo por los trajes para luego irse- ¿Segura que estás bien? -Le preguntaste.

\- Soy fuerte -Sonrió la pelinegra- Esto para mí no es nada.

\- Digo lo mismo.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Segura -Asentiste para luego ir cada una a su casa.

…

Restaurante con los F4

Aquel restaurante elegante, no había ni un alma, solo estaban ellos 4 sentados en una mesa conversando, luego, llegaron los mesoneros y la chef del lugar, le sirvieron sus platos frente a ellos y la Chef dijo: - Bon Apetite -Para luego acercarse a Yi Jung y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Woo Bin aplaudió- ¡Yo!, ¡Yo!, ¡Yo!, _What's up men?-_ Preguntó con una sonrisa, Ji Hoo también sonrió divertido- Solo aceptan un equipo por semana aquí, así que… -Miró a Yi Jung- Reservé este lugar hace un mes y sigo esperando, pero… -Lo señaló- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Yi Jung mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo y contó el cómo conoció a la chef. Tanto Woo Bin como Jun Pyo aplaudieron- _Yeah, yeah!_ -Dijo el primero.

\- ¿Sabes esas cosas con solo mirarles la mano? -Preguntó Jun Pyo.

Yi Jung junto sus manos y apoyó su mentón sobre ellas- Primero de veces saber que es una chef con Estrellas Michelin -Ji Hoo sonrió de nuevo.

\- Claro, _My Bro!_ -Dijo Woo Bin orgulloso de su amigo.

En eso el celular de Jun Pyo sonó, se retiró de la mesa, se alejó de sus amigos y contestó el celular, para luego volver- ¿Ustedes hicieron lo que les pedí?

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Ji Hoo sin entender, pero la mirada de su mejor amigo estaba puesta en los otros dos.

\- La encontramos saliendo de la pista -Dijo Woo Bin, Yi Jung sonrió al recodarte.

\- Queríamos invitarla, como acordamos -Rio divertido- Pero casi me muerde la mano.

\- ¿Qué? -Jun Pyo no podía creer lo que su amigo les dijo- Tiene falta de educación, esa latina.

\- Esto toda una fiera -Dijo Woo Bin- Recuerdo aun como caminaba -Su sonrisa ahora era una de perversión completa, quien sabe lo que se estaría imaginado contigo como protagonista.

\- ¿Hablan de _? -Preguntó Ji Hoo.

\- Sí, esa salvaje -Dijo Jun Pyo- Bien, entonces seguiremos con nuestro plan, ¡Comamos! -Sus amigos sonrieron y todos tomaron su copa- ¡Salud! -Corearon.

…

Los días fueron un poco más serenos, una que otra burla, pero ambas supieron arreglárselas, después de despedirte de Jan Di, caminaste para ir a la pista, entraste y fuiste a cambiarte por una ropa más cómoda y cuando ibas a ir por tus patines en locker, viste una pasta negra y pegajosa que se escurría por entre las hendiduras del locker.

Lo abriste a paso rápido, tus patines estaban completamente llenos de líquido negro, los tomaste con asco y sorprendida, para luego soltarlos, cayeron de golpe al piso al igual que tú, estiraste tu mano y tocaste el borde de uno de ellos, frunciste el ceño, agarraste las cuerdas, que era lo único que se había salvado y después fuiste hasta la pista, al instante se pudo escuchar un grito.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -Viste a las chicas de tu grupo emocionadas, una se te acercó.

\- ¡Es F4! -Dijo como loca- ¡Están patinando aquí!

\- ¿Patinando? -¿Acaso esos bastardos sabían lo que era patinar?, frunciste el ceño y caminaste decidida hasta la pista, soltaste los patines nuevamente al ver que jugaban Hockey, se te hizo una mueca en los labios, apretaste los puños, no estaban patinando, ¡Estaban destruyendo la pista!

Era un grupo de dos contra dos, había otros tres jugadores, que no eran parte de F4, pero estaban jugando con ellos, llena de cólera y sabiendo bien las reglas del patinaje, caminaste por la pista tratando de no poder el equilibro- ¡¿Pero qué carajos crees que haces?!

\- Hola, chica latina -Dijo Jun Pyo acercándose con una sonrisa- ¿Vienes a rogar que nos vayamos?

\- ¿Arrogar? -Preguntaste- ¡Te vengo a dar una patada si no se van ahora! -Gritaste, este se alejó recordando lo que le había tratado de hacer a Yi Jung.

\- _Hey, hey_ -Dijo Woo Bin llegando junto a su amigo- Tranquila, _latin girl_ -Te sonrió, frunciste el ceño- Solo estamos jugando.

\- ¡Esto es una pista de patinaje artístico! -Rugiste- ¡No pueden andar con esos patines acá!

Todos los presentes se miraron, y luego a sus patines- Lo siento -Se disculpó Ji Hoo- De verdad no lo sabíamos.

Le frunciste el ceño, luego gruñiste- ¡Váyanse de aquí! -Dijiste antes de darte la vuelta, pero como si el destino te jugara una buena, habías resbalado cayendo de cara contra el hielo, las risas de los hombres no se hicieron esperar, menos la de Ji Hoo, quien se acercó a ti y te extendió la mano, te arrodillaste y te tocaste el labio al ver un poco de sangre en el hielo, luego miraste a Ji Hoo.

\- Puedo sola -Dijiste, pusiste ambas manos en el hielo y te levantaste, para después caminar hasta salir del hielo.

\- Esa chica no se rinde -Dijo Jun Pyo y miró a otros muchachos que no eran de F4- ¿Hicieron lo que les pedí? -Estos asintieron- Bien, me gustaría ver ahora la cara de lavandera.

Pero entonces, Yi Jung miró a los chicos- Esperen, ¿No pasó ya una semana?

\- No, no, claro que no -Dijo Woo Bin mirando a su amigo, ya había dicho que había ganado, pero la verdad no fue así, Yi Jung sonrió.

\- Me debes los números -Dijo el chico- Ahora que lo pienso, son las únicas chicas que nos han desafiado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó el rizado- Eso es solo porque estoy siendo suave con ambas.

\- ¿Eh? -Miró a Ji Hoo que se sacaba el casco- ¿A adónde vas? -Preguntó Jun Pyo.

\- Tengo sueño -Dijo- Iré a dormir por ahí -Los tres chicos simplemente rieron.

…

\- ¿Jan Di? -Preguntaste y entraste al área de la piscina, y viste a la chica que estaba sacando basura de la piscina- ¿Pero qué…?

\- _ -Dijo la chica dejando la basura en la orilla.

\- Estos bastardos inmaduros -Susurraste, rodaste los ojos y te acercaste a la chica par después mirar la basura- ¿Quieres ayuda?

Jan Di avergonzada asintió- Anda, bien… entonces empezaré por aquí -Dijiste agarrando las latas y una que otra cosa para luego irlas a botar en la papelera.

\- Creo… que hemos terminado -Suspiraste frustrada y miraste a Jan Di tratando de salir del lugar, te acercaste y la ayudaste- ¿Sabes dónde está el baño?

\- Iré ahora -Dijo la pelinegra cansada- Vamos…

Mientras ella se daba una ducha, tú fuiste al baño y saliste al terminar- ¡Jan Di, estoy afuera!

\- ¡Bien! -Dijo ella, sonreíste y caminaste hasta fuera del baño de chicas y te recordaste que dejaste tu bolso en el cambiador, te regresaste y lo fuiste a buscar, pero al girarte te topaste con tres chicos que no sabías quienes eran, uno de ellos de tomo de los hombros.

\- ¿Pero qué…? -Preguntaste y lo empujaste rápidamente, dándole con el bolso y cuando ibas a salir, los otros dos te agarraron- ¡Hey!, ¡Sueltamente! -Pegaste un grito mientras sentías sus manos en tu cuerpo- ¡Qué me suelten les digo! -Te revolvías como un gusano mientras ellos trataban de controlarte, uno de ellos te agarró de las piernas y le diste una patada haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Cállate! -Te gritaron mientras agarraban tus manos tratando de inmovilizarte y volviste a pegar un grito.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holis, bellezas!, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Advertencia: Boys Over Flowers/Chicos ante Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español.

 _\- Hello -_ Idioma en inglés.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Capítulo 2

\- ¡Déjenme! -Gritabas- ¡Basta!

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¿Están practicando en grupo? -Se escuchó una voz al fondo, los cuatro miraron a la persona que estaba en los vestidores, dejaste de gritar al ver que Ji Hoo los miraba, un poco molesto y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron- Esto… es… -Dijo uno titubeando, Ji Hoo siguió caminado hasta estar frente a ustedes, frunciste el ceño tratando de liberarte del agarré de los chicos, que no parecía quedar darte tregua.

Ji Hoo frunció el ceño, se inclinó un poco y te miró- Tú… -Susurró, lo miraste- ¿Dónde está tu amiga panqueque? -Preguntó este.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le quiero preguntar acerca de los panqueques -Dijo- Los hice, pero… no me salieron bien.

Miraste a los chicos que te tenían aun como su prisionera- Mmm… ¿Me podrías ayudar?

Ji Hoo miró a los chicos de uno en uno- ¿Por qué siguen aquí? -Preguntó.

\- Es…que… Jun Pyo Sunbae… -Dijo uno con voz temblorosa.

\- ¡Váyanse! -Exclamó.

Los chicos dudando, te soltaron y salieron corriendo, al instante en que se iban apareció Jan Di con el uniforme puesto y un tanto desconcertada por la escena- ¿_? -Preguntó acercándose- ¿Qué te paso? -Te sentaste en el piso mirándote las manos y los brazos, aun se podían notar los dedos de los chicos es tu piel nívea, respiraste agitadamente a la vez que Jan Di se sentó a tu lado y Ji Hoo se levantó del suelo, luego agarró una toalla que estaba en uno de los bancos y te la colocó encima de los hombros, para después volverse a inclinar.

\- Tienes la piel de gallina -Te dijo, lo miraste, no dijiste nada y Jan Di se levantó del suelo y te ayudó a pararte- Entonces… -Susurró, miró a Jan Di- No hice bien los panqueques, hice lo que me dijiste.

\- Mmm… quizás, ¿Polvo para hornear?

\- Ah… -Asintió el chico un tanto ido, para luego girarse, ya se iba.

\- Sunbae -Susurraste, pero ambos chicos te escuchar y Ji Hoo se giró- Gracias… por ayudarme… -Sentiste tus mejillas calentarse y bajaste la mirada.

\- No te ayudaba -Dijo Ji Hoo- Este tipo de cosas me molesta -Dijo él para después irse. Miraste a Jan Di de reojo y ella te rodeó con un brazo a la vez que tú te apoyabas en su hombro mientras derramabas lágrimas silenciosas.

\- Me las pagarán -Dijo Jan Di mientras se iban del lugar.

…

\- ¿Es aquí donde trabajas? -Jan Di pidió que la acompañaras al restaurante donde trabaja medio tiempo, te presentó a su mejor amiga de la niñez, Chu Ga Eul, una chica linda, buena y tierna.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres nada?, después de pasar eso… yo me comería al mundo -Dijo la pelinegra, negaste con la cabeza- Esos F4, de verdad son… lo iba a dejar pasar por ser guapos, pero esto…-Dijo Ga Eul frustrada- Todos ellos seguramente son iguales.

\- No lo creo… -Dijiste en un susurró- Ji Hoo Sunbae parece…

\- Él es diferente -Dijo Jan Di con una sonrisa sincera.

Pasaste un rato con las chicas y después de probar la comida del restaurante, fuiste directo a tu casa a encerrarte y posiblemente no salir más nunca, habías tenido mucho miedo de lo que esos tres pudieron haberte echo.

Suspiraste mientras cerrabas la puerta de tu casa y prendiste la luz- He llegado… -Susurraste esperando que alguien te contestara, pero estabas sola en aquel departamento, bajaste la mirada y fuiste a la cocina, dejaste tus bolsos en la mesa y te dedicaste a preparar la cena aunque fue entre sustos porque había unos cuantos sonidos de la cortina y del piso del apartamento del al lado que te hacían recordar lo vivido ese día.

En eso te había llegado un correo del colegio en tu celular, abriste el correo y te impresionaste al ver lo que decía.

"Chicas misteriosas de nombre se les ha visto salir del hospital materno, la parecer ambas chicas están embarazadas, son pertenecientes a la escuela de Shinhwa de segundo año"

\- ¿Pero qué…? -Seguiste mirando el correo fijamente, ¿Eso era de verdad?, era muy extraño tener que estas cosas sucedieran, quizás en tu país no estaba bien visto, pero sucedía con frecuencia.

\- Tch… estas niñas y sus hormonas -Negaste con la cabeza a la vez que guardabas el celular y te disponías a comer en silencio absoluto, luego te diste un baño y te fuiste a dormir.

…

\- ¡Jan Di! -Corrías un poco para poder alcanzar a la chica- ¡Jan Di espera! -Le dijiste, ella se giró y te miro- Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿Y tú? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Viste lo que pasó ayer? -Preguntó Jan Di a lo que asentiste.

\- La verdad no me esperaba algo así de una escuela tan… privada -Miraste a los alrededores mientras entrabas, al instante te había llegado un mensaje al igual que a los otros millones de celulares solo que no lo supieron, agarraste el celular y leíste el mensaje que decía mientras te quedabas parada en mitad del pasillo, por otro lado, Jan Di entro al salón.

 _Último momento, se revela nombre de la alumn son Geum Jan Di y _ __

Al terminar de leer el mensaje miraste a todos los estudiantes que te miraban como si fueras un bicho raro, enojada y paso veloz te fuiste directo al salón donde viste a Jan Di borrando las palabras crueles que decía en las pizarras- Jan Di… -Susurraste.

\- Lo has borrado, pero ¿Qué harán? -Las miraba de ti a Jan Di y de está de vuelta a ti, luego le mostró su celular a la pelinegra quien frunció el ceño, de brazos cruzados te acercaste a tu amiga y le tomaste el brazo para después salir de clases.

\- Se han pasado esta vez… -Dijiste- Les diré unas cuantas cosas a eso trogloditas.

\- _ -Dijo Jan Di, pero la ignoraste.

Y ambas fueron hasta la guarida de los F4- Y… hablando de las reinas de roma, ¿No les dije que aparecería tarde o temprano? -Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Reina será tu _chingada_ madre! -Dijiste mientras te acercabas cual leona lista para darle una rajada, pero Jun Pyo se levantó rápidamente dando un paso atrás, Jan Di te agarró el brazo- ¿Quién piensas que somos, eh? -Preguntaste con enojo- Bastardo, mal nacido.

\- ¡Eres una salvaje! -Dijo Jun Pyo y se cruzó de brazos- Una mujer como tú con ese vocabulario…

\- ¿Salvaje? -Te acercaste peligrosamente al chico y lo agarraste de la chaqueta- ¿Quieres ver lo salvaje que puedo ser? -Le escupiste y este se mostró sereno, lo soltaste y regresaste con Jan Di.

\- Nuestra paciencia tiene un límite, y lo acabas de pasar -Dijo la chica-Advertencia, salida. Ese tipo de palabras son para ti, ¿Lo sabías? -Jun Pyo entonces la miro.

\- Lavandera, salvaje -Dijo un poco molesto al ver que no había obtenido lo que quiso con el anuncio que mandó hacer-Creía que se venían a disculpar.

\- ¿Acaso dónde vives la víctima se disculpa con su agresor? -Preguntaste de brazos cruzados, Jun Pyo te miró y rodó los ojos, te enojaste tanto que te quitaste los zapatos y se los tiraste al pecho para luego caer al suelo, los otros tres chicos se alertaron mirando la escena expectantes.

Pero entonces cuando se te iba a acercar, Jan Di se puso en posición para de defensa- Aléjate, _ -Pidió la pelinegra y obedeciste.

\- Tú… ¿Qué haces? -Dijo Jun Pyo mirando a la pelinegra.

\- ¿No te lo dije? -Preguntó ella- Hasta aquí ha llegado nuestra paciencia, te lo dije, imbécil, ¡Te lo dije!, ¡Esto es por ambas! -Gritó- ¡Yahhh! -Y dio una patada voladora dándole con la bota directo en la cara del muchacho, quien se tambaleo y cayó directo en el sillón donde estaba sentado sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

Tu cara era de sorpresa, pero luego te reíste vilmente- Lo que te mereces por pendejo -Le dijiste.

Jan Di se acercó hasta él y luego te señaló- ¿Nos viste? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño- ¿Acostándonos con hombres o que me tomara las manos con alguien? -Preguntó ella, frunciste el ceño mientras ponías tus brazos en jarra- Soy una virgen que ni siquiera ha besado a alguien… -Dice- ¿Y voy hacer qué? -Dio dos pasos que resonaron en la habitación- ¡Tú! -Le toco la frente con el índice- Si sigues con esto, no seré solamente yo quien te golpe -Dijo y te miró de reojo- _ golpea más fuerte y te aseguro que serás hombre muerto.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó por tu rostro, a la vez que te ibas a recoger tus zapatos y ambas se fueron del lugar.

En la sala los tres F4 restantes se rieron ante la escena, mientras que Jun Pyo estaba muy conmocionado, miró a sus amigos para que se callaran y quedó mirando a las escaleras.

Más tarde en ese mismo lugar.

Ji Hoo estaba jugando con las cartas, agarrando una y viendo su "futuro". Woo Bin y Yi Jung estaban en la mesa de billar jugando un poco- Esas chicas sí que son duras -Dijo el primero.

\- Jan Di dominó al Gran Gu Jun Pyo Nim con un ataque preventivo -El nombrado estaba sonriendo en un sofá como si de un loco se tratase- Ir a la escuela y tener algo interesante para ver, ha pasado tiempo desde eso -Dijo Yi Jung- ¿Pero no creen que se parecen a alguien?

\- Es verdad, también pensé lo mismo -Dijo Woo Bin- ¿Quién puede ser? -Ambos después de pensar unos segundos se miraron- ¡Jun Hee Noona!

\- ¿Qué? -Sorprendido Jun Pyo los miró- No intenten hacerse los graciosos -Dijo el pelinegro.

\- No, es verdad… las dos actúan como ella -Dijo Woo Bin señalando.

\- ¿Creen que se les parece? -Preguntó Jun Pyo- La chica lavandera es común y vulgar y la otra es salvaje y grosera, ¿En qué se puede parecer a mi hermana?

\- Tú lo sabrías mejor -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- Cállate -Dijo Jun Pyo.

\- ¿Por qué estabas aturdido antes? -Pregunto Woo Bin con una sonrisa divertida. Jun Pyo sonrió nuevamente.

\- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? -Preguntó Yi Jung también sonriendo.

Jun Pyo los miró- ¿Aún no lo notaron? -Preguntó el chico.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó el mafioso.

\- Creo que a la chica lavandera, está completamente enamorada de mí -Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Woo Bin miró a su otro amigo y este a él- ¿Qué? -Corearon ambos- Gu Jun Pyo -Dijo Yi Jung un poquito serio- Me gustaría saber la lógica de donde sacaste eso.

Jun Pyo los miró con una sonrisa- ¿No se supone que ustedes son expertos en conquistar mujeres? -Preguntó- Dicen que cuando dice "no" quieren decir "si" -Yi Jung sonrió de lado, mientras que Woo Bin aún estaba serio- Dice que me odia, pero en realidad se enamoró de mí.

\- Aja… -Rio Woo Bin sin creerle ni una palabra.

\- Piénselo -Dijo Jun Pyo- Como no quería que nadie sospechara, vino en persona e hizo una escena sobre ser una virgen a la que nunca han besado.

Yi Jung respiró con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Qué hay de la latina? -Preguntó aun con su sonrisa- Ella también te odia y creo que es más un dolor de cabeza y creo que puede dar un golpe más duro que la patada voladora de Jan Di.

\- Es verdad -Concordó Woo Bin

\- ¿Escucharon que ella dijo algo de ser virgen o que nunca la hayan besado? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Es latina, seguramente ya se ha acostado con varios chicos.

Ambos amigos se miraron- No tiene apariencia de eso -Dijo Woo Bin- Puede que parezca muy hermosa, pero…

\- El punto es que… sé que Jan Di está enamorada de mí, y para comprobarlo… necesito la ayuda de ustedes.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Necesito que la chica lavandera esté sola mañana -Sonrió y miró al frente, los otros dos amigos se miraron.

Por otro lado, Ji Hoo seguía con sus cartas hasta que obtuvo una donde salía un ramo de flores rosas y tomándose de las manos una pareja con alas, la tomó y la miró, de bajo, decía: The Lovers.

…

Salías de la pista, un poco sudada, cansada y con la ropa deportiva puesta, caminaste lentamente tratando de calmarte un poco, había sido un día de escondite, puesta tanto Jan Di como tú se ocultaron evitando así ser vistas por los F4, y ahora que era casi el mediodía podías ir a comer algo en el bufet.

Pero escuchaste unos pasos tras tuyo, te giraste, había unos hombres vestidos con traje negro, los ignoraste porque seguramente era la seguridad de lugar, avanzaste, pero entonces volviste a escuchar los pasos, te giraste, se habían parado, volviste a avanzar y mirabas de reojo, volteaste, ellos pararon.

Sonreíste- Desgraciados… -Caminaste como si nada hubiese pasado y de la nada empezaste a correr siendo perseguida por los hombres de negro, corriste como si tu vida dependiera de ello, pero cuando volteaste para atrás a ver si te seguían un mastodonte te agarró como un saco de papas.

\- ¡Ahhh! -Gritaste- ¡Suéltame grandísimo bastardo! -Dijiste mientras pataleabas y agarrabas con fuerza tu bolso- ¡Que me dejes ir!, ¡No te hagas el sordo imbécil!, ¡Oye!, ¿A dónde carajos me estás llevando?, ¡Qué me sueltes te digo! -Volviste a dar patadas y gritabas hasta que llegaron a un sitio solo, techado y te empezó a dar miedo, ¿Y si volvía a pasar lo que los baños?, empezaste a temblar un poco de miedo y luego volviste a gritar.

\- Oh, por fin llegó -Esa voz... Entonces el hombre se giró y pudiste ver a los causantes del problema en el que estabas metida, sonriendo con autosuficiencia, estaban Woo Bin y Yi Jung, el primero de brazos cruzados y el segundo con las manos en los bolsillos- _Hi, latin girl_ -Dijo el muchacho- Ya la puedes soltar.

\- ¡Espera, no!, ¡¿Qué…?! -Al instante, el hombre te soltó e ibas a caer de cara contra el suelo, pero tus manos dieron con el suelo y diste una vuelta para luego quedar sentada frente a los dos chicos.

\- Wow… -Dijo Woo Bin- Aparte de hermosa, súper atlética.

Yi Jung, con una sonrisa de lado, se acercó y te extendió su mano- Puedo sola -Dijiste.

\- Solo quiero ser caballeroso con una hermosa dama como tú -Dijo el hombre, pusiste los ojos en blanco para luego rodarlos, rápidamente te levantaste ante sus miradas.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? -Apretaste los puños.

\- Tranquila, gatita -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Solo queremos que almuerces con nosotros -Dijo Yi Jung aun sonriendo, ambos se apartaron un poco, había una mesa con tres sillas, encima de la mesa perfectamente ordenado estaban los platos, cubiertos y vasos.

\- ¿Me secuestraron para comer con ustedes? -Preguntaste llena de rencor- ¡Olvídenlo no tengo hambre! -Te cruzaste de brazos mientras cerrabas los ojos.

BRRR~

Frunciendo el ceño, abriste los ojos, los miraste de reojo, ambos reían divertidos de la escena- Ven, vamos a comer -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Ya les dije que no quiero -Escupiste con odio cada palabra- Son unos niñatos muy desagradables. Se escuchó el tronar de los dedos de Woo Bin y al instante te habían agarrado de los hombres- ¡Que me suelten! -Dijiste irritada mientras pataleabas, los chicos se sentaron en la mesa y te obligaron a sentarte, estabas entre los dos y encima, tras tuyo estaban los gorilas esos.

Llegaron unos mesoneros con la comida y cuando ves tu plato, era una hamburguesa estilo américa con todo lo que uno se pudiera imaginar.

BRRR~

\- ¿No quieres comer? -Preguntó Woo Bin- ¿No te gusta?

\- No… puedo… -Susurraste.

\- Quizás… prefieras una ensalada -Sugirió Yi Jung con una sonrisa.

Y cuando viste que iban a quitar el plato de enfrente agarrante la hamburguesa y comenzaste a comerla olvidando que el maestro te había dicho que no podías adquirir calorías de más, pero no te importó, una sonrisa surcó tu rostro al sentir las grasas y los sabores mezclados en tu boca, tragaste y pegaste otro mordisco.

Yi Jung y Woo Bin se miraron con una sonrisa, el primero mientras tomaba agua y el segundo mientras picaba la carne elegantemente, seguiste devorando la hamburguesa hasta que no quedó rastro de ella, respiraste varias veces, habías quedado completamente llena, miraste a los chicos que te miraban divertidos.

Frunciste el ceño, entonces Woo Bin se acercó con una servilleta de tela y comenzó limpiar parte de tus labios, te alejaste de inmediato- D-Debo ir al baño… -Dijiste levantándose, ambos chicos te imitaron y asintieron, los gorilas te dieron paso y viste a uno de ellos con tu bolso lo tomaste entre unos cuantos jalones, el hombre lo soltó después de la orden del mafioso.

Fuiste al baño ante la mirada de los presentes, y al entrar botaste todo el aire posible, miraste a todos lados un lugar en donde poder escapas, pero el baño parecía inviolable, exceptuando por la ventana.

Miraste la ventana dándote una idea al instante.

\- ¿_? - Yi Jung se acercó al baño de mujeres, a la puerta y tocó- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Necesitas algo?

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¿_? -Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro y sonrió- Voy a entrar, ¿Está bien? -Preguntó pensando que era lo que tú querías, entrar al baño y hacer quien sabe qué ahí dentro, pero cuando Yi Jung entró al baño, este estaba vacío, sorprendido salió del baño- ¡Se escapó!

\- ¿Qué? -Woo Bin se levantó- ¡Búsquenla! -Gritó el chico, sus hombres al instante asintieron y salieron corriendo en diversas direcciones.

Corrías todo lo que tus piernas te daban, a pesar de estar en forma, nunca te había gustado correr, y menos si era de vida o muerte, viste a lo lejos a los gorilas y te ocultaste tras unas matas, luego tras una gran roca, por último, tras unos árboles, corriste hasta que creías que ibas a llegar a la salida y tener libertad, pero sentiste unas manos en tus brazos y te alzaron.

\- ¡Suéltenme! -Dijiste enojada, ya estabas cansada de esta situación- ¡Déjenme ir!

Woo Bin y Yi Jung estaban parados frente a la limosina del primero, y al verte siendo arrastrada por sus hombres, el primero sonrió- Eres una chica mala -Dijo mientras negaba con un dedo.

\- Es la primera vez que una chica quiere huir de nosotros, normalmente nos anda buscando después de la primera cita.

\- ¡Por que no sabrán lo cabrones que son! -Dijiste.

\- Eh… - Yi Jung se acercó y tocó tu mejilla derecha con el dorso de su mano, tenías toda la intención de volverlo a morder- Una chica tan hermosa como tú no debería andar diciendo esas malas palabras.

Atacaste con los dientes, pero él alejo su mano sonriendo- Métanla en el carro.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡NO!, ¡NO! -Dijiste a la vez que zarandeabas y pusiste tus pies contra el marco de la puerta tratando de evitar que te empujaran, divertido, Yi Jung se subió por el otro lado, mientras que los gorilas y Woo Bin trataban de meterte a empujones, a la final estabas entre ambos chicos quienes sonreían victoriosos.

\- Son unos bastardos descerebrados -Dijiste frunciendo el ceño y de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué dije de las malas palabras? -Preguntó Yi Jung acercando nuevamente su mano a tu mejilla y tocándola, te alejaste, pero al instante las manos de Woo Bin estaban en tu cintura.

\- ¿Sucede algo, _? -Preguntó el chico al ver lo arrinconada que estabas, Yi Jung sonrió y deposito un suave beso en tu mejilla, apretaste los ojos y frunciste el ceño a la vez que sentías como Woo Bin te acariciaba con más ahínco.

\- Deténganse… por favor… -Pediste entre unos sollozos y con la voz temblorosa.

Yi Jung y Woo Bin se miraron y te soltaron, abriste los ojos- ¿Lo ves? -Preguntó Yi Jung sonriendo- Pidiendo las cosas amablemente, conseguirás mucho.

\- Hemos llegado, señores -Dijo el chofer, y se bajó, para después abrirle la puerta del lado de Woo Bin.

Tragaste duramente, no sabías donde te habían traído y como los dos tenían intenciones sexuales hacía ti, pues pensabas cualquier cosa, el castaño se asomó al ver que no bajas- ¿Qué esperas?

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste.

\- Tienes que bajar- Susurró el pelinegro cerca de su oído, haciendo que tu piel se erizara, esto hizo que avanzarás rápidamente y saliste de la limosina, frente a ti estaba el edificio en donde vivías.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste sin entender y miraste de un chico al otro.

\- Aquí es donde vives, ¿No? -Preguntó Woo Bin.

\- Pero…

\- ¿O acaso querías quedarte con nosotros? -Preguntó sonriendo Yi Jung-Podemos continuar lo que hacíamos dentro de tu apartamento.

\- ¡No, no! -Diste un par de pasos hacia atrás abrazando tu bolso que te lo había dado el chofer al bajarte- S-Solo creí que…. Me cortarían en pedazos.

Incrédulos, ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron- ¿Crees que somos así de malos? -Preguntó Woo Bin.

\- Sí, desde luego -Frunciste el ceño.

\- Todo lo que te sucedió, fue obra de Jun Pyo -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Nosotros no somos como él… tenemos… tacto hacia las mujeres -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- ¿Tacto? -Preguntaste a la vez que bajaste la mirada y luego la alzaste llena de fuego- ¿Y qué coño hicieron cuando Jan Di o yo estábamos siendo acosadas?, ¡Nada!, ¡Se quedaron riendo como unos bastardos!, ¡Vaya tacto! -Rápidamente entraste al edificio y cerraste la puerta.

\- De verdad que es una fiera.

\- Me fascinan las mujeres malas y fieras -Comentó Yi Jung volviendo a entrar a la limosina.

\- Dilo por ti, yo tengo a mi novia.

\- Seguro, ¿Quién era el que la abrazaba con fuerza? -Preguntó el otro juguetón.

\- Basta… -Dijo Woo Bin- Lo hice solo porque tiene una buena cintura.

\- Seguro -Dijo Yi Jung.

…

\- ¿A-A dónde vamos? -Preguntaste mientras eras jalada por Jan Di por todo el colegio.

\- A buscar a Sunbae -Dijo ella con una sonrisa y te mostró la bolsa blanca- Ayer, Ji Hoo Sunbae me ayudó, quiero devolverle los zapatos.

\- ¿Los zapatos? -Preguntaste- ¿Qué pasó con los tuyos?

\- Luego te cuento -Frunció el ceño- Ese imbécil -Dijo ella y caminaron hasta el escondite y tú sin entender mucho la miraste, esperaros dos horas, pero Sunbae no se presentó, caminaron a la guarida de los F4 y entraron en silencio y en pasos lentos.

Jan Di se asomó por los lados para ver si lo veía, pero el chico no estaba tampoco, mientras esperaban por si se aparecido el niño perdido, Jan Di miró los zapatos, al instante se escucharon pisadas, te giraste y viste a Yi Jung y Woo Bin llegar, frunciste el ceño.

\- Pero miren quienes están aquí -Dijo Yi Jung- ¿Acaso no es la Mujer Maravilla, la enemiga de Gu Jun Pyo? -Miró a Jan Di- Y nuestra hermosa patinadora Latina -Dijo con una sonrisa mirándote de arriba abajo.

\- Bocón -Murmuraste con la cabeza a un lado.

\- ¿Qué las trae por aquí? -Preguntó Woo Bin y luego te miro- Si quieres comer otra hamburguesa estás más que invitada.

\- Te dará razones para deshacer esa invitación -Dijiste de brazos cruzados, el chico solo rio, luego miro a la pelinegra.

\- Jun Pyo no está aquí.

\- ¿Quién dice que quería ver a ese idiota? -Pregunta Jan Di- Vámonos, _ -Dice Jan Di, para luego caminar y meter los tennis en la bolsa.

\- ¿Esos no son los zapatos de Ji Hoo? -Preguntó el mafioso señalándolos.

Ella los guardo y se los extendió- Son sus amigos, ¿Se lo podrían dar de mi parte… por favor? -Preguntó la chica.

Yi Jung asintió y agarró la bolsa, Jan Di se inclinó un poco, y luego te miró de reojo, hice lo mismo, pero muy rápidamente, y cuando se iban a ir Yi Jung las detuvo- Antes de irse, ¿Por qué no beben un té?

Ambas se miraron y gritabas con los ojos que no, pero la pelinegra asintió un poco consternada a regañadientes te sentaste en sillón al lado de Jan Di y los sirvientes del lugar empezaron a servir el tan famosos té.

\- Nos enteramos de lo de ayer -La vista de Woo Bin paso de la tuya a la de Jan Di- ¿De verdad le dijiste a Jun Pyo eso? -Preguntó. Estaban ambos chicos sentados frente a ustedes, el castaño con las piernas cruzados y el pelinegro tenía las manos entrelazadas.

Jan Di asintió mientras comía un bocadillo.

\- Sí que eres algo -Dijo Yi Jung con una sonrisa- Nadie lo ha molestado tanto.

\- Es Seo Hyun -Dijo Woo Bin al ver la pantalla antes de beber su té.

Ambas chicas giraron la cabeza- Sí, ¿No debería regresar pronto? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Ji Hoo debe estar contento.

Giraste de nuevo el rostro mientras agarrabas el té y jugabas con la cuchara esperando que se enfriara- Entonces… -Miraste de reojo a tu amiga- ¿Se conocen hace mucho? -Preguntó.

\- Sí -Asintió Woo Bin- Desde el jardín de infantes.

\- Ya veo -Dijo Jan Di.

\- Tú… parecen querer saber algo… -Dijo Yi Jung con una sonrisa- Pregunten, mientras sepamos la respuesta, se la daremos a cambio.

\- ¿A cambio? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- Nos has entretenido bastante estos días -Dijo el pelinegro frunciste ligeramente el ceño, pero Jan Di sonrió nerviosa.

\- ¿Acaso Ji Hoo Sunbae y la modelo Min Seo Hyun se conocen? -Fue en ese momento en que alzaste la vista, ambos chicos rieron.

\- ¿Si se conocen? -Preguntaron ambos mirándolas.

\- Ji Hoo estuvo en un accidente cuando tenía cinco años, sus padres murieron en la escena y él fue el único sobreviviente -Empezó Yi Jung - Eso le causo síntomas de autismo y no se relacionaba con nadie.

-La persona que lo ayudó a salir de su caparazón fue Min Seo Hyun -Dijo Woo Bin- Para nosotros es como una hermana mayor y una buena amiga.

\- Pero para Ji Hoo, es como su primer amor, su amante -Dijo Yi Jung.

Viste el rostro de Jan Di, y supiste que ella estaba triste, tragaste un poco y bebiste el té- Deberíamos irnos -Dijiste, te levantaste seguida de Jan Di, lo chicos las imitaron, sonrieron y dejaste la taza en la mesa para después irse yendo del lugar.

\- Espera _ -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste girándote.

\- En tu locker… hay algo para ti- Sonrió.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Solo ve -Dijo el otro, tú los miraste y saliste del lugar con Jan Di adelante, fuiste a tu locker, lo abriste y te encontraste unos patines nuevos, te sorprendiste y los tomaste delicadamente, para después sonreír inconscientemente.

…

Fuiste a la pista esa tarde y miraste tus patines nuevos, suspiraste mientras los tocabas suavemente- ¿Son nuevas? -Preguntó una de las chicas, asentiste- ¿Y crees que te dé tiempo de aflojarlas?

\- Eso espero -Susurraste, las chicas te dejaron sola y suspiraste mientras te ponías los patines, tragaste un poco al sentir la bota apretada por todos lados, fuiste caminado hasta las gradillas donde te quitaste el protector de las hojillas.

\- _Latin girl_ -Se escuchó por detrás, volteaste, bajando, elegantemente venían tres chicos, suspiraste, la verdad estabas ya un poco cansada de estar peleando, así que lo mejor era ignorarlos y ya se les pasaría la fiebre- ¿Te gustaron los patines nuevos?

\- Sí… -Susurraste mientras movías el pie y lo presionabas contra el piso.

\- ¿No nos dirás nada? -Preguntó el otro con una sonrisa.

Los miraste de reojo- Gracias… i-igual no tenían por qué hacerlo -Dijiste- No necesito su caridad.

\- ¿Caridad? -Dijo Woo Bin- ¿Segura que es eso? -Miró a su amigo.

\- Alguien por aquí dijo que éramos chicos malos… ¿Qué piensas ahora?

No respondiste nada y los dos chicos sonrieron, volviste a presionar el pie contra el suelo, hiciste una mueca, Ji Hoo se acercó a ti- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí… -Asentiste tratando de no mirarlo, te levantaste y fuiste al hielo ignorando que los chicos seguían ahí parados.

\- Es hermosa- Susurró Yi Jung- De verdad que lo es… toda una… muñeca de hielo…

\- Si no tuviera novia, ella sería mía.

\- Vamos, que la vi primero -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- No está patinando bien…

El comentario de Ji Hoo hizo que los chicos voltearan a verlo, y luego te miraron, y al dar una vuelta en el aire, caíste al aterrizar, las chicas de tu grupo se acercaron al ver si estabas bien, y como no te había pasado nada grave siguieron con su práctica.

\- D-Debe ser por los patines, son nuevos, ¿No? -Sugirió Woo Bin un tanto alarmado.

\- Sí, claro… -Concordó su amigo pelinegro- Estaba acostumbrada a los otros…

Ji Hoo los miró de reojo recordando que el día anterior, casi a la tarde noche, sus dos amigos lo habían llamado preguntando donde podrían comprar patines, él no sabía tanto, pero después de ponerse de acuerdo salieron los tres juntos a comprar los patines.

Volviste a dar la misma pirueta, pero volviste a caer al hielo, te miraste los patines, aun la hora de práctica no pasaba y entre las gradas a oscuras estaban los maestros, desde luego ellos no sabían que usabas nuevos patines.

Con dolor en los pies, llegaste hasta las gradas, te sentaste en una silla, te dolían demasiado, incluso para poder caminar, apretaste los ojos y le pusiste los protectores a las hojillas, miraste al hielo, las chicas de tu grupo seguían patinando, pero si tu durabas unos minutos más, quien sabe lo que le pasaría a tus pies.

\- _ -Alzaste la mirada, Ji Hoo estaba frente a ti, con una mano extendida, la tomaste, su piel era muy suave al tacto, parecía de seda, te levantó y caminaron, seguidos de los otros dos chicos, hasta el vestuario, ellos te esperaron afuera mientras te cambiabas y dejabas los patines en tu puesto, suspiraste mientras te mirabas las ronchas que te salieron al patinar así, dolían, ardían y no podías decir nada, en la casa ya te las arreglarías.

\- ¿Lista? -Preguntó Woo Bin, tu solo asentiste en silencio, caminaron hasta la salida, ibas a atrás a tropezones, cada paso era una lamento, fue cuando Woo Bin paro y se giró para verte- ¿Te duele?

\- ¿Ah? -Lo miraste- ¿Qué cosa? -Te hiciste la indiferente.

\- Tus pies… ¿Te duelen? -Miraste tus tennis y luego negaste con la cabeza y por primera vez, sonreíste, una sonrisa amable y sincera, quizás pequeña, pero era una sonrisa, y esto hizo que los tres chicos se sorprendieran.

\- Estoy bien… -Dijiste.

\- Si lo estás… -Dijo Ji Hoo- ¿Por qué caminas así?

\- ¿Ah? -Volviste a mirar a tus pies para luego desviar la mirada a otro lado.

Woo Bin se giró y se agachó- Súbete.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste sin entender con los ojos como platos- E-Estoy bien no necesito…

\- Insisto -Dijo el chico y a regaña dientes te subiste a su espalda.

\- Deberías comer más, eres demasiado liviana -Dijo el mafioso.

\- Si no lo soy, me caería en el patín -Dijiste y te tuviste que abrazar a su espalda, apoyaste un lado de la cara contra está ahí te quedaste.

\- Es malo que no comas lo suficiente -Dijo Ji Hoo- Quizás ahora no lo veas… pero a la larga.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Yi Jung- Ayer cuando comiste la _hamburger_ , parecía como si no la hubieses visto en años.

\- Es que… -Escondiste parte de tu rostro en la espalda de Woo Bin- Mi otra entrenadora no me dejaba tocar nada de grasas, ni harinas ni nada rico… lo mismo pasa con el maestro.

Yi Jung hizo una mueca.

Ji Hoo bajó la vista.

Woo Bin te miró de reojo.

Ninguno dijo nada, y llegaron a la limusina de Woo Bin, Yi Jung se despidió de los dos, este se fue a su limosina, Ji Hoo también se despidió y se fue en su moto.

\- Listo -Dijo sentándote en la parte de atrás, luego él se sentó y cerraron la puerta, miraste a otro lado, sintiéndote mal contigo misma, quizás esos chicos no eran tan malos como creías…

\- Ya llegamos, señor -Dijo el chofer volteando su cabeza, Woo Bin asintió, el señor se bajó de la limusina, y abrió la puerta de tu lado.

\- G-Gracias por traerme… -Dijiste en un susurro.

Woo Bin sonrió- De nada...

El pelirrojo tomó tu mano antes de que salieras, giraste tu cabeza y el chico deposito un beso en el revés de tu mano- Hasta mañana, _Latin girl_ -Dijo haciendo que te sonrojaras violentamente, te soltaste te su agarre y entraste a paso veloz al edificio, subiste a tu piso y cerraste la puerta, para luego resbalarte por ella y caer al suelo lentamente.

Abrazaste tus piernas y apoyaste tu cabeza en las rodillas.

¿Pero qué es lo que te estaba pasando?

…

Los días fueron lentos, habían burlas, pero no a tal grado que debías ir donde Jun Pyo y reclamarle nuevamente, suspiraste mientras esquivabas una pelota, era día de deporte, y justamente tocaba quemados, nunca te había gustado ese juego por un suceso que te había ocurrido tiempo atrás, a pesar de eso eras muy buena, agarraste un balón y se lo tiraste a un chico en el hombro, quien quedó eliminado, te diste cuenta de que Jan Di ahora miraba hacia una dirección, miraste y luego el grito de una de las Barbies, te alertó, miraste a tu amiga que ahora estaba en el suelo con la nariz ensangrentada.

\- ¡Jan Di! -Dijiste y corriste hacia ella- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿No sabes jugar limpio? -Rugiste contra Ginger.

\- Le avise -Dijo la chica en su defensa- Además… fue una accidente -Dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Accidente? -Preguntaste y la miraste de arriba abajo- Tu existencia será un accidente -Dijiste.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó ella asustada.

\- Tch… -Susurraste y alzaste a Jan Di del suelo, ambas eran rodeadas por los estudiantes que empezaron a reírse de la pelinegra- Métanse en sus asuntos, hijos de… -Jan Di jaló a su amiga antes de que dijera una palabra fea, y se fueron al baño para que Jan Di se pudiera limpiar.

\- ¿Se ve… mal? -Preguntó la pelinegra.

\- No… no está… tan mal -Dijiste- D-Debería buscar un algodón o algo… deja que encuentro.

\- ¡E-Espera, _! -Pero no lograste escucharla.

Corriste rápido hasta la enfermería y respirando agitadamente pediste unos algodones o gasas para Jan Di y al salir de la enfermería, un cuerpo te interrumpió el paso- ¿Ji Hoo Sunbae? -Preguntaste incrédula- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? -Dudaste un poco, y trataste de controlar el tono de tu voz.

\- Tus pies… -Susurró el chico.

\- ¿Eh?, estoy bien -Dijiste y le sonreíste dulcemente- D-Debo ir con Jan Di…

\- ¡E-Enfermera! -La voz de Woo Bin te interrumpió, lo miraste por detrás de Ji Hoo, y no solo estaba él, también estaba Yi Jung.

La mujer se acercó y cuando vio a tres de los F4, casi se desmayaba- ¿Q-Qué es lo que quieren, chicos? -Preguntó ella tratando de lucirse y parecer bonita.

Miraste a la mujer- Tenemos un problema aquí -Dijo Ji Hoo quien puso sus manos sobre tus hombres.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste incrédula girando un poco tu cabeza- ¡Yo no tengo nada!

\- ¿No? -Preguntó la enfermera.

\- Tiene los pies lastimados -Esta vez fue la voz Yi Jung que habló antes de que dijeras algo.

\- No, no, no -Negaste- Estoy bien, enserio.

\- Anda siéntate, aquí.

\- P-Pero yo…

Ji Hoo te empujo delicadamente y te obligaron a sentarte en la camilla, te descalzaste los pies mientras los chicos esperaban fuera en las sillas del lugar. Luego la mujer corrió la cortina, tenías los pies vendados a más no poder, te había puesto cremas antiinflamatorias para la reducción de la hinchazón.

\- No creo que sea bueno que camines.

\- ¡Pero…! -La mirada de advertencia de los muchachos hizo que te callaras, miraste a otro lado.

\- Ella patina -Dijo Ji Hoo- Tuvo que hacerlo con patines nuevos.

\- Sí, debe ser por eso que sus pies están así -Dijo la mujer- Pues por el momento no podrás patinar, no hasta que tus pies estén un poco mejor.

\- Pero… -Te volvieron a callar con la mirada.

\- Creo que eso es todo -Dijo- Si te duele, deberías ver a un médico.

Tú solo asentiste en silencio, agarraste tus zapatos y cuando te ibas a bajar, Ji Hoo se acercó, te dio la espalda y se agachó- Sube -Te dijo, dudando te subiste a su espalda.

Caminaron para poder llegar de nuevo al patio, pero en el camino llegó Jun Pyo muy molesto- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Ji Hoo.

\- Jan Di… -Dijo el chico- Ella dijo que odiaba todo de mí y… ¡ARG! -Dijo frustrado dando un pisotón al suelo, alzó la vista y vio que estabas siendo cargada por Ji Hoo- ¡Oh, tú!

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Preguntaste frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Quiero que Jan Di diga que le gusto!

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar- ¿Estás de broma, cierto? -Preguntaste apretando tu mano y sin querer la camisa de Ji Hoo- ¿Crees que después de tratarnos así, ella va a decirte que tú le gustas?, ¿Estás loco?

\- ¡Pero si ella…!

\- Para que una chica diga que le gustas no tienes que ser un cabrón egocéntrico -Tras ustedes, Yi Jung y Woo Bin rieron, Ji Hoo reprimió una sonrisa.

El chico gruño- ¿Y qué debo… hacer? -Preguntó en susurró.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Qué, qué debo hacer, con un demonio! -Dijo el hombre histérico.

Lo pensaste un poco, ¿Ayudarías a Jun Pyo?, ¿Acaso habría gato encerrado aquí?

\- Primero, que te calmes -Le dijiste- Y no grites.

\- Tch -Dijo el otro desviando la mirada- ¿Y lo segundo?

\- ¿Huh?, o sí… madura -Las sonrisas de los tres chicos apareció en sus rostros nuevamente- Luego hablamos… -Diste por terminada la conversación y Ji Hoo te llevó hasta unas bancas, te dejó sentada y los tres se despidieron, ya que iban a jugar.

…

Miraste la pancarta que había en la entrada del edificio- Están locos, no voy a gastar ese dinero por un viaje -Murmuraste, miraste de reojo a Jan Di quien también negaba y parecía en desacuerdo, luego fueron a clases y por último, Jan Di fue hacer natación.

Los días pasaron antes un poco rápido, te encontrabas recogiendo tu bolso del locker, mientras que Jan Di había salido primero para ir a trabajar, cuando te giraste te topaste con Woo Bin que tenía una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste sin entender aquella sonrisa.

\- Hola a ti también -Dijo el chico.

Miraste a otro lado- Hola… -Murmuraste y empezaste a caminar.

\- Espera… -Dijo el chico siguiente- ¿Sabes si Geum Jan Di va a ir al crucero?

\- No, no irá -Dijiste bajando las escaleras- Y yo tampoco.

\- ¿Espera?, ¿Qué? -Woo Bin te intercedió en las escaleras.

\- Quiero ir a casa.

\- Debes ir al viaje -Intervino él- Y también Jan Di.

\- Te diré algo que un rico no conoce -Te cruzaste de brazos- No hay dinero -Dijiste- Ni Jan Di, ni yo tenemos lo suficiente como para pagar un viaje tan costo.

Ibas a dar un paso, pero el chico se volvió a poner delante de ti- Yo te lo pagaré.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso estás loco? -Preguntaste exaltada- ¡Y-Y no necesito tú dinero! -Frunciste el ceño enojada- ¡No iré y punto! -Avanzaste y seguiste tú camino, estaba vez el chico no se interpuso y te vio ir.

…

La puerta de tu apartamento sonaba incesantemente, dormida, bajaste las escaleras, pidiendo no caerte con el sueño que tenías- Pero… ¿A quién se le ocurre? -Murmuraste.

Frente a ti estaba Woo Bin y tras él, Yi Jung, al verlos gritaste como loca- ¡Pero qué les pasa! -Dijiste y trataste de cerrar la puerta, pero el primero puso un pie y entró al apartamento como Pedro por su casa, tu cara se tornó roja tomate, ya que estabas en un camisón.

\- Wow… -Dijo Woo Bin al ver tu apartamento- Está bien lindo -Luego ambos te miraron- ¿Pero qué haces así?

\- ¿Qué, qué? -Preguntaste sin entender.

-V e arriba, vístete y prepara tus cosas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Preguntaste.

\- Es el día del viaje.

\- ¿Ah? -Miraste a Yi Jung que había hablado, pero fue una mala idea ya que te miraba de arriba abajo.

\- Deberías traer esa camisa en tu maleta -Dijo este- Te queda muy bien -Sonrió de lado.

Tu cara ya iba a explotar y miraste abajo toda avergonzada- Ya, ya -Dijo Woo Bin- Sube y busca tus cosas.

\- Pero… yo no tengo…

\- Te compre tu pasaje -Dijo el castaño- ¿No te dije que lo iba hacer? -Alzaste la vista- ¡Vamos, que no hay tiempo! -Literalmente te empujó hasta las escaleras y subiste rápidamente para cambiarte y arreglar tus maletas.

Bajaste y con ayuda de los chicos llevaron tu equipaje hasta la limosina, en el carro ibas más dormida que despierta y de vez en cuando cabeceabas, Woo Bin y Yi Jung rieron ante tal acción, quizás le pareció gracioso y era muy tierno.

Al llegar bajaron rápidamente de la limosina y fueron con el resto del grupo- ¡Eh, tú! -Jun Pyo llego hasta ti caminando a paso rápido- ¿Dónde está Jan Di?

\- ¿Eh? -Seguías somnolienta.

\- ¡Que donde está la lavandera! -Gritó asustándote diste dos pasos atrás.

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! -Le gritaste- ¿¡Acaso tengo un rastreador de donde está mi amiga!? -Los chicos presentes se miraron entre si- No… no me digan que ustedes si lo tienen… -Negaste con la cabeza- Los ricos y sus manías…

\- ¡Yo, yo! -Dijo Woo Bin mirando su reloj, los chicos del colegio comenzaron a avanzar- Es la hora -Dijo, agarraste tu maleta y seguiste a los demás, pero antes si quiera dar un paso Yi Jung te la quito.

\- ¡Eh! -Te quejaste.

\- Es muy pesada -Dijo el chico-D eje que la lleve por ti -Sonrió de lado, te cruzaste de hombros.

\- Cómo quieres, mejor para mí si quieres ser mula de carga -Dijiste mientras avanzabas a paso rápido, Yi Jung sonrió negando con la cabeza, mientras que Woo Bin los miraba un poco divertidos y a la vez receloso.

\- ¿Cuál es mi asiento? -Preguntaste a Woo Bin mientras subían el avión.

-Primera clase.

\- Primera… ¿¡Qué!? -La chica se giró y estuvo a punto de irse- ¡No, eso es carísimo!, ¿Estás loco?

\- Que no fue nada -Dijo el muchacho- Anda, debemos entrar.

\- Pero…

No te dio tiempo de decir algo, ya te estaban jalando nuevamente para poder entrar al avión, caminaste entre los puestos y Woo Bin se sentó, te miro y te indicó que te sentarás frente a él, tragaste un poco y te sentaste.

\- Están locos -Dijiste y miraste lo que había en la mesa- ¿Eso es…?

\- ¿Ah? -Woo Bin miro lo que había en la mesa, y sonrió- Es chocolate.

¡Chocolate!, tu adicción más grande.

Tragaste y desviaste la mirada de los chocolates mientras te mordías el labio inferior- Eh… no hagas eso -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Preguntaste sin entender.

Woo Bin sonrió cerrando los ojos- Olvídalo… -Te dijo- Come un chocolate, _Latin girl._

\- Mmm… -Dudando, tomaste un bombón, le quitaste el envoltorio y te lo metiste la boca.

Al instante sentiste que todo a tu alrededor ya no existía, no había F4, no había avión, ni corea, ni nada, ¡Solo eras tú y el chocolate!

\- Creo que le gustó mucho -Dijo Yi Jung al otro lado con una sonrisa mirándote divertido.

Agarraste otro, y otro, y otro y cada uno te los devoras con rapidez, hasta que Woo Bin no tuvo más opción que quitártelos antes de que te doliera el estómago- ¡Pero…! -Tus ojos estaban a punto de llorar, querías tus chocolates- ¡Eres malvado! -Dijiste cruzándote de brazos y mirando por la ventanilla.

Woo Bin negó- El que sea tu futuro novio, necesitará mucha paciencia.

\- Más amor que paciencia -Dijo Yi Jung- O terminará saltando de la ventana de su casa.

Los dos chicos rieron divertidos ante sus ocurrencias, te encogiste en el puesto y te acurrucaste cómo pudiste, el viaje duro unas cuantas horas, comieron y durmieron también, aunque no querías, quien sabe lo que te pudieran hacer mientras estabas dormida, además, Ji Hoo Sunbae no estaba ahí, no había quien te podía proteger de esos hormonales.

Pero el sueño era mucho y caíste rendida, Woo Bin llamó a la azafata y pidió una manta, acto seguido te cubrió con ella y luego este se dedicó a hablar con Yi Jung.

…

El barco era muy grande, ¡No, era enorme!- Las habitaciones están arriba -Dijo Jun Pyo- Andando.

\- E-Esto… yo…

\- También reservé la tuya -Dijo Woo Bin- Anda, vamos… -Dijo.

Los cuatro caminaron entre los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a los camerinos, los chicos entraron a los que decían sus nombres, miraste el tuyo, una puerta blanca, frunció ligeramente el ceño y entraste.

\- Nada… aquí puede caber un ejército completo -Dijiste, dejaste la maleta a la entrada y fuiste hasta tu cama, te tiraste sobre ella y sonreíste al ver lo esponjosa y cómoda.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Te sentaste automáticamente en la cama para ver a Woo Bin que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, no dijiste nada, solo frunciste el ceño- ¿Por qué esa cara? -Se acercó a paso lento, galante e intimidante, se puso frente a ti y su pulgar, fue hasta tu frente tratando de quitarte el ceño- Te ves mejor si no arrugas la frente.

\- ¿Quieres que te muerda la mano? -Preguntaste, el chico rio divertido.

\- Adoro mis manos -Dijo el muchacho- Gracias por la oferta.

\- Estúpido.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron de las palabras? -Dijo Woo Bin sonriendo de lado, miraste a otro lado un poco enojada.

\- ¿Eso es todo? -Preguntaste de brazos cruzados- ¿Solo vienes a hostigarme?

\- No, venía a ver si estabas cómoda -Dijo el muchacho y sentiste su mano en la cabeza y te lo revolvió- Ponte hermosa, aunque ya lo eres, _Latin_ _girl_.

Sentiste tu cara roja tomate y cerraste los ojos- ¿Para qué?

\- La cena de esta noche, _bye, bye, Latin girl_ -Dijo para luego irse de tu habitación y cerró la puerta, no sin antes regalarte una sonrisa.

Suspiraste y volviste a acostarte en la cama- Jan Di Unnie… ¿Dónde estás?

Luego te paraste para buscar dentro de tu maleta, algo bonito para ponerte e ir a cerna, pero no tenías más que jeans, shorts, leggins y camisas sueltas. Suspiraste melancólica, esa noche no irás a cenar, preferirías morir de hambre esa noche.

Pero tu estómago no estaba de tu lado, así que agarraste unos leggins negros, una camisa morada y unas Converse del mismo color que la camisa. Te dejaste tu cabello suelto y saliste de la habitación, los chicos hablaban entre si y cuando saliste te miraron- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿No tienes otra cosa, salvaje? -Preguntó Jun Pyo, frunciste el ceño- Si vamos contigo así, seremos el hazme reír.

\- Idiota -Dijiste- No tengo ropa lujosa como otros que conozco.

\- Haberlo dicho antes -Dijo Jun Pyo- Vete tú primero y luego iremos nosotros.

No dijiste nada, la verdad en ese momento no querías la compañía de ellos tres, solo querías ir con tu amiga Jan Di a quien sabe dónde, era la única que te entendía.

Bajaste las escaleras, todos los presentes lucían vestidos y trajes, resoplaste mientras ibas a por un plato- _Oh my god, What is that_?

\- _That?_ -Te giraste mientras encaraste a las tres chicas- _I'm a girl, do you see me?_

Ginger bufó- Habló de tu conjunto, tan… -Me miró de arriba abajo- Sencillo, ¿Dónde lo compraste?, ¿En una tienda de segunda mano? -Las tres rieron.

Negaste con la cabeza, la verdad se te estaba yendo la poca paciencia que te queda, tan así que ya estabas apretando el puño y considerando la opción de tirarles el plato encima, pero una mano sostuvo tu puño, miraste al lado a la vez que las tres ingratas se sorprendían, Yi Jung les estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa a que más de una chica derretía por dentro.

\- Señoritas -Dijo aun sonriendo.

\- Yi Jung… -Repitieron a coro tratando de no desmayarse en el acto.

\- _ -Te alertaste cuando su boca dijo tu nombre, se te acercó a tal grado que su respiración te llegaba a la mejilla- Ven con nosotros, nuestra mesa está allá -Señaló la mesa donde estaba Woo Bin y Jun Pyo sentados, ya con unos platos, seguramente dados personalmente por los camareros.

\- P-Pero…

\- Hasta luego -Dijo y te tomó de los codos para empujarte hasta la mesa.

\- Te tardaste, salvaje -Dijo Jun Pyo, y luego miro tu plato- Morirás de desnutrición.

Gruñiste- Eso no te importa.

\- Eres amiga de la lavandera… y ella gusta de mi… -Sonrió- Sería descortés que no me preocupara por ti.

\- Ya… -Te sentaste en el puesto vacío- Interesado…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que buen provecho -Sonreíste falsamente, mientras que Woo Bin y Yi Jung reían divertidos ante la escena.

\- Buen provecho -Dijeron los chicos y tomaron las copas, los imitaste al ver que no hacías lo mismo que ellos- ¡Salud! -Corearon.

\- Salud… -Susurraste, ellos bebían quien sabe que, mientras tú tomaste agua, mejor así, porque si no, no hubiese tomado nada.

Al terminar de comer en un silencio profundo, te retiraste de la mesa, agradeciste en un susurró y te fuiste a la parte fuera del barco, caminaste por el pasillo y respiraste el aire marino.

\- Hacía tiempo que no veía el mar -Te dijiste, a ti misma a la vez que te abrazabas a ti misma por la brisa que empezó a entrar, para cuando decidiste volver habías chocado súbitamente con un chico que no había visto el escalón y cayó sobre ti.

Lo tenías sobre ti y tus mejillas debían estar rojas tomate- L-Lo siento… -Dijo el chico mientras se reincorporaba, era un muchacho que no lo habías visto por la escuela, pero él sí te había visto varias veces y como por el momento habías estado rodeada por los F4 no tuvo tiempo de acercarse, pero cuando saliste del comedor no lo dudó y salió a buscarte, pero jamás pensó que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

\- N-No… yo… -No lograste articular ninguna palabra, en tú cerebro no había coherencia alguna, el muchacho logró ponerse a cuatro sobre ti, admirándote en secreto.

Tragaste un poco su mirada penetrante te intimidaba y te ponía muy incómoda, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera indefensa ante este chico?, tú no eres así, pero esos ojos negros…

\- ¡¿No crees que ya estuviste mucho tiempo sobre ella?! -Una voz tras de ustedes hizo que el chico volteara, y tu tratara de mirar, F4 estaba en el marco de la puerta, Jun Pyo tenía cara de fastidio y tenía las manos en los bolsillos, Yi Jung lo miraba despectivamente, también el llevaba las manos en el bolsillo, por último, Woo Bi estaba serio, con los brazos cruzados, los tres luciendo imponentes e importantes.

\- F4… -Susurró el muchacho y tragó, los rumores decían que la chica latina ahora era amiga de ellos, o al menos, "cercana", el chico se levantó mientras tú te reincorporabas.

\- Discúlpate, ahora -Dijo Woo Bin mirándolo de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Eh?, ¡Sí, sí! -Dijo el chico y se inclinó ante ti rápidamente- Lo siento, lo siento -Repetía rojo y apretando los ojos y los manos en los puños.

\- Ayúdala a pararse -Dijo Yi Jung, el chico automáticamente se acercó y te tomó de los brazos ayudándote a levantar.

\- Ahora… -Dijo Jun Pyo- ¿Por qué no saltas de la borda? -Preguntó irónico con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? -El chico los miró asustados.

Tú los miraste incrédula.

\- P-Pero… señor… -Decía el joven.

\- Es suficiente -Interrumpiste- No necesitas saltar de la borda, chico –Dijiste -Vete ahora.

El miró dudoso de ti a los F4, y de estos a ti, los F4 lo taladraban con la mirada, al menos dos de ellos lo hacían- Lo siento -Repitió de nuevo, se inclinó ante ti y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Preguntó Jun Pyo.

\- ¿Saltar de la borda? -Preguntaste cruzándote de brazos- ¿Enserio?

\- Solo quería asustarlo -Dijo el chico rodando los ojos.

\- Vaya susto que le diste -Dijiste- Incluso pensó que de verdad lo matarías.

\- Puede que pase -Dijo Woo Bin- Solo necesito llamar a alguien y…

\- ¡NO! -Pegaste un grito al cielo al ver como se llevaba el celular al oído, estos te miraron.

\- ¿Será acaso que lo conoces? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- No lo conozco.

\- ¿Entonces? -Preguntó Woo Bin.

\- Su vida vale mucho, igual que todas las vidas -Dijiste.

Woo Bin aprovechó la oportunidad- Y…a cambio de su vida, ¿Qué me das tú?

\- ¿Eh?

Jun Pyo y Yi Jung sonrieron al entender el mafioso juego de su amigo.

\- Necesito algo a cambio de su vida.

\- De verdad eres un bastardo… -Dijiste tan seca, ellos te miraron sorprendidos, pero luego Woo Bin volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Nada?, bien… -El chico volvió a llevar su teléfono a su oído.

\- ¡Espera…! -Dijiste dudando, al recordar que se estaba formulando la misma escena del helado- Yo me tiraré de la borda

\- ¿Qué? -Los chicos se sorprendieron a tal grado que se asustaron, pero luego su seriedad volvió- No lo harías -Dijo Jun Pyo.

Arqueaste una ceja, y con un suspiro, te giraste para subirte a la barras de protección que tenía el borde del barco y agarraste un poste para sostenerte.

\- ¡Hey! -Corearon los chicos ahora preocupados acercándose.

\- Esto… a cambio de su vida -Dijiste mirándolos de reojo- ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Bájate de ahí! -Dijo Woo Bin enojado.

\- No hagas esto, _ -Dijo Yi Jung, algo alterado- Baja, solo… arreglaremos las cosas…

\- No seas estúpida, niña, baja de ahí.

\- Bien, voy a saltar -Miraste al negro mar, y cuando estabas dispuesta a saltar.

\- ¡Está bien! -Dijo Woo Bin- No llamaré a nadie, solo… bájate de ahí…

Sonreíste de lado mientras te girabas- Ya decía yo que debía haber algo de bondad en sus corazones negros -Dijiste.

Los chicos te miraron, para luego dos de ellos sonreír divertidos ante tal broma, y cuando ibas a bajar, tu pie resbaló y pegaste un grito mientras te sujetabas del borde.

Al instante, los chicos se acercaron gritando tu nombre y sujetaron tus manos como pudieron, te subieron de nuevo al barco y te sentaste en el suelo-Es por estas razones, que dijo que eres idiota-Dijo Jun Pyo y se retiró aun con el susto en la garganta.

Sentiste sobre tus hombros una chaqueta y viste que Yi Jung se la había quitado para darte- Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, fueron muchas emociones, por hoy -Te regalo una sonrisa.

Tú solo asentiste un poco y te levantaste para tratar de quitarte la chaqueta, pero el chico te lo impidió, así que fuiste a tu camarote y te quedaste acostada en la cama tratando de entender como era que seguías con vida- Estoy loca… -Dijiste mientras te ponías una mano en todo el rostro.

Tocaban la puerta de tu camarote, entre adormilada y sin saber dónde estabas, abriste la puerta- Es la segunda vez que te veo así, menos mal que me hiciste caso, _Latin girl._

Abriste los ojos más y visualizaste a Woo Bin frente a ti- ¿Qué… quieres? -Preguntaste reprimiendo un bostezo.

\- Aquí tienes -Te entregó una caja rosa con un lazo- Pruébate esto, a ver cómo te queda.

\- ¿Qué es? -Preguntaste dudando.

\- Tú solo ve a vestir, _see yaa, baby_ -Dijo sonriendo de lado obteniendo lo que quería, un sonrojo matutino, para después irse.

Cerraste la puerta y abriste la caja, habían varios tipos de traje baño, ¡Hasta había un trikini!, sonrojada a más no poder, la caja cayó al piso, tragaste un poco y dudando tomaste uno, era de un color rosa pálido, otro era negro arriba con puntos blancos y una franja con líneas de los mismos colores, y la parte de abajo la misma franja y terminaba en rosa, el tercero era de colores con líneas negras, mientras que la parte de abajo parecía una súper mini falda, de los mismos colores con las mismas líneas, por último el trikini era completamente negro y hacía una equis terminado en la parte de abajo.

Tragase un poco, jamás habías visto trajes de baños tan bonitos y eso que te la pasabas mucho en la playa en donde vivías. Decidiste ponerte el colorido, y te fuiste a cambiar, te pusiste una camisa blanca y unos short de Jeans, luego unas sandalias.

Amarraste tu cabello en un muño, no habías traído una toalla así que, quizás no te bañarías, bajaste al comedor, donde los chicos estaban ya desayunando, te relajaste un poco al ver que todos vestían informalmente así que entraste y fuiste a comer algo, miraste la comida tratando de contenerte, si bien, no comías mucho no para lucir hermosa, sino para poder seguir con el patinaje, pero el hambre que pedía tu estómago, era impresionante.

\- Deberías probar los panqueques, están sabrosos -Dijo una voz tras de ti erizando tu piel, tragaste un poco al ver a Yi Jung con su sonrisa coqueta.

\- Yi Jung…

\- Buenos días, _ -Dijo y deposito un pequeño beso en tu mejilla, desviaste la mirada sonrojada y un poco cabreada.

\- H-Hola… -Murmuraste algo cohibida, para luego voltearte- ¿D-Dijiste panqueques?

\- Así, es… -Dijo el chico aun con una sonrisa y se acercó a donde estaban para luego servírtelos- Permíteme… -Dijo para poder llevar tu plato, dudaste, pero a la final a regañadientes aceptaste y fueron a sentarse a la misma mesa que anoche.

\- Oh, Wow -Dijo Woo Bin al verte vestida de tal manera- _Really, you are a pretty girl._

\- G-Gracias… -Muraste por la bajo a la vez que te sentabas y comías tranquilamente, la verdad que los panqueques estaban muy ricos, Yi Jung sonrió al ver como comías con esmero, Woo Bin solo te miraba de arriba abajo mientras tomaba un jugo en su copa, por otro lado Jun Pyo te miró con asco.

\- Eres una salvaje, comiendo de tal manera.

\- Tengo hambre -Dijiste después de tragar- Tengo tiempo que no como panqueques.

\- Comes como bestia -Dijo aun mirando con repulsión- Es increíble que tengas tan buen cuerpo con todo lo que comes.

\- Calla -Lo apuntaste con el tenedor- No te metas en mi vida.

\- Salvaje.

\- Imbécil.

Yi Jung y Woo Bin rieron divertidos ante la escena, luego el primero, tosió disimuladamente- Es verdad -Dijo Jun Pyo- Oye, salvaje.

\- Estoy a tu lado no tienes que gritar de esa manera -Jun Pyo te miró fastidiado y rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes si la lavandera ha dicho algo de mí? -Sonrió socarronamente.

\- ¿Qué te odia? -Preguntaste con una sonrisa, Jun Pyo gruñó y bebió de su jugo.

\- Ambas son iguales -Dijo el chico- Ambas de amargadas y respondonas.

Lo fulminaste con la mirada- Así nunca conseguirás novia.

\- No necesito novia -Dijo el chico y sonrió de lado- Todas las chicas mueren por nosotros, por mí.

\- Asco -Dijiste y cuando terminaste de comer, te levantaste y te fuiste sin decir nada.

\- Ya la teníamos cerca -Dijo Woo Bin- Necesita un empujón.

\- Quizás… en la piscina -Los tres chicos rieron.

\- Bien, hagan eso, mañana temprano estaremos donde está la lavandera.

…

Estabas en tu cuarto mirando tu celular, cuando escuchaste un poco de música, te levantaste de tu cama y fuiste a ver qué sucedía, en la piscina estaban los Yi Jung nadando tranquilamente y Jun Pyo que estaba sobre un flotador tomando quien sabe qué.

\- ¿Acaso la piscina es suya?

\- Todo este barco es mío, latina -Dijo el chico- Así que, por ende, la piscina también.

\- ¿Y los otros estudiantes no pueden estar aquí? -Te cruzaste de brazos.

\- ¿Estás aquí, no? -Preguntó el rizado y puso sus brazos tras la cabeza-Contigo es más que suficiente, si fuera por mí, no entrarías.

\- _Hi, Latin girl_ -Tras de ti estaba Woo Bin con una copa de Whiskey en mano, tenía una sonrisa divertida, y después sentiste unos brazos mojados alrededor de tu cintura.

\- Te tengo… -Susurró Yi Jung delicadamente cerca de tu oído, te estremeciste a tal punto que no hiciste nada- Luces muy linda hoy, _ -Sentiste un beso en tu cuello, tu piel se erizó completamente.

Y las manos de Yi Jung fueron un poco más allá, por debajo de la camisa, miró con una sonrisa traviesa y cómplice hacia Woo Bin, quien agarró tu barbilla con delicadeza a nade de acercarse.

Y no sabías como te habían quitado la camisa y el short arrojándote a la piscina.

\- ¡A-Ayúdenme! -Gritaste saliendo un poco del agua y tratando de respirar de nuevo, pero al instante te hundiste.

Las risas de los F4 se silenciaron y rápidamente Woo Bin y Yi Jung se lanzaron al agua con rapidez, el primero tomó a la chica como pudo y el segundo estuvo pendiente por si se resbalaba, comenzaste a toser, Yi Jung se salió de la piscina y te tomó de los brazos mientras que Woo Bin te ayudaba a salir.

Tosías mucho y te dolían los pulmones, te llevaste una mano a la boca mientras te sentabas y te volteabas- ¿Por qué… no nos dijiste que sabías nada?

Tosiste- Se nadar -Dijiste, luego estiraste un poco la pierna y volviste a toser- Me dio… -Tosiste- Calambre…

\- Era eso… -Suspiro Woo Bin de alivio al igual que Yi Jung, quien fue a por una toalla y te la colocó delicadamente en tus hombros, te sonrojaste.

\- Te resfriarás si no te cubres -Dijo dulcemente.

…

Fuiste a darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa por una más abriga, optaste por unos jeans, una camisa azul oscuro y unos converse del mismo color, dejaste tu cabello suelto y saliste de tu camarote, te extrañó no ver a los estudiantes almorzando, ¿Pero qué hora era?, saliste al pasillo y a la parte trasera, ya casi era el atardecer y tú sin hambre, tragaste un poco y eso escuchaste: -¡Oye lavandera! -Frunciste el ceño y empezaste a caminar directo al otro lado del barco- ¿Me oyes, plebeya?

Todos los presentes estaban mirando algo, te acercaste y te sorprendiste, Jan Di y Ga Eul estaban sobre un barco de pesca, los estudiantes comenzaron a reírse- Oí que la plebeya iría al mar -Dijo Jun Pyo- Pero mira el estado de ese bote.

Te acaraste a grandes zancadas- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? -Antes si quiera de acercarte a Jun Pyo, Woo Bin te había tomado de la cintura y tapo tu boca- ¡MMM! -Los chicos empezaron a reír.

\- ¡Oh, _! -Dijo Jan Di señalándote- ¡Suéltala! -Gritó enojada- ¡¿Y qué demonios haces tú aquí?! ¡¿No se suponían que irían a _Escandavia_ o _Escadavia_ o lo que sea?!

\- No iba a ser nuestra primera vez allá -Dijo Jun Pyo- Ya estoy cansado de eso. Les dije que busquen algún lugar original y sugirieron este lugar, ¡Qué coincidencia!

\- ¡MMMMM! -Trataste de decir algo, pero Woo Bin no te dio tregua.

\- Anda, tranquila… -Decía cerca de tu oído.

\- No sabías que estabas aquí -Dijo Jun Pyo y rio divertido.

Jan Di frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no sigues tu propio camino? Te agradecería si me ignoraras.

\- Ese bote o balsa… ¿Crees que aguantará? -Preguntó el chico.

\- ¡Es un bote aunque sea pequeño, solo haz lo tuyo! -Gritó Jan Di- ¡Y ya suelta a _ que se asfixia!

Woo Bin te soltó y cogiste tu aire anhelado- ¡B-Bastardo! -Dijiste girándote y mirándolo como si fuera una alimaña, el castaño rio divertido ante tu expresión.

\- ¿De verdad?, supongo que si se da vuelta, no morirás, sabes nadar, ¿verdad? -Jan Di lo miró incrédula- ¡Entonces, vamos!

Se escuchó con fuerza la corneta del barco y este empezó a moverse- ¡Jan Di! -Te agarraste de la baranda al ver como movían el pequeño barco donde estaban tus amigas.

\- ¡Idiota, Gu Jun Pyo! -Gritó con fuerza.

…

Estabas súper mega cabreada sentada sobre tu maleta aun cerca de los F4, tratabas de calmarte, pero la verdad es que querías asesinarlos, ¡No, no, no!, querías torturarlos, picarlos y luego asarlos.

\- ¡_! -Ante la voz de tu amiga, saliste disparada hacia ella, abrazaste a ambas chicas.

\- ¡Fue horrible! -Chillaste- ¡Los bastardos me secuestraron y casi muero ahogada!

\- Son unos… -Dijo Jan Di frunciendo el ceño, pero antes si quiera terminar la fresa, un auto blanco llegó y de este se bajó Ji Hoo, junto a la modelo, Min Seo Hyun, las tres miraron sorprendidas.

\- Oye, ¿No es acaso Min Seo Hyun? -Preguntó Gea Eul asombrada y señalando a la mujer.

Min Seo Hyun agarró el brazo de Ji Hoo y con una sonrisa se acercó a F4, quienes la saludaron con un abrazo cada uno, miraste de reojo a Jan Di y luego a Ji Hoo que las miraba, más a bien a tu amiga, luego de él viste a Jan Di que parecía algo aturdida.

Ustedes dieron unos pasos y Jun Pyo las intercedió- Lavandera -Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- ¿No tuviste suficiente con hacernos pasar mal? -Preguntaste de brazos cruzados.

\- Estás contenta de verme aquí, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó a Jan Di- Dilo, estabas completamente aburrida antes de que yo llegara.

\- Antes de conocerte, era muy feliz -Le escupió verdad, reíste de lado

Jun Pyo no pareció afecta, bajo la vista y dijo: -Bueno, ya vienen a nuestra escuela, puedes venir.

\- No sé de qué hablas, ¡Pero no tenemos ninguna intención de ir!-Gritó Jan Di, tanto por ti como por ella misma. ¡Ashhh! -Y luego tosió.

Ji Hoo caminó galantemente por un lado de su amigo, hasta llegar a ustedes, y al verlo, Jan Di se calló-Habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para ella-Dijo con una sonrisa, tanto tu como Jan Di sintieron sus fuerzas desfallecer, pero a la coreana se le hizo más notorio- Va ser divertido, deberían venir, vendrán, ¿Verdad? -Sus ojos pasaron de Jan Di a tu persona y sentiste tus mejillas calentarse, luego de ti paso a Jan Di nuevamente.

\- Está bien, iremos -La miraste sorprendida y algo anonada- Sí que iremos -Y para cuando Jan Di se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ya era tarde.

\- _Wait, hey, you!_ -Las tres locas se les acercaron con una sonrisa, ustedes las miraron extrañamente.

\- Sé lo que dirán -Dijo Jan Di- Tampoco queremos ir, ¿Está bien?

\- _Come on!_ -Dijo una de ellas- Tanto Ji Hoo Sunbae como Jun Pyo Sunbae las invitaron, debes venir -Puso ojos de perrito y luego sonrió- ¿Vendrán?

\- Sí -Corearon ambas.

\- Es solo que los muchachos olvidaron decirles algo.

\- ¿Qué olvidaron? -Preguntaste.

Las tres se acercaron más- ¿Q-Que hacen? -Dijo Jan Di asustada al igual que tú y Gea Eul.

\- Vengan aquí.

…

Te miraste en el espejo, podrías pasar como "Harley Quinn", pero nunca te verías como ella, suspiraste mientras te retocabas las colas y agarrabas el bate de baseball, para luego agarrar una chaqueta blanca por el frio, te había costado una vida encontrar un disfraz, pero junto a Jan Di y Gea Eul pudieron conseguir dos en una tienda.

Ahora las tres estaban en un auto blanco, que las iban a dejar donde sería la fiesta para Min Seo Hyun, las tres se bajaron y Gea Eul nos miró, Jan Di tenía una chaqueta negra ocultado su vestido de "Mujer Maravilla" y se veía súper incómoda.

\- ¿De verdad esto está bien? -Preguntó Jan Di a sus dos amigas.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento -Susurraste.

\- Todo estará bien -Dijo Gea Eul- Una vez que entren allí, seguramente habrá personas usando prendas más escandalosas -Las miró- Esto no es nada.

\- No es eso… es tan… vergonzoso.

\- Dime el mío, parezco una mafiosa loca.

\- Es Harley Quinn -Dijo Gea Eul- Ella es así.

\- Lo se… -Dijiste bajito y con una desanimo horrible.

\- No se preocupen, ¡Ustedes pueden! -Dijo la muchacha animándolas.

\- Solo iremos… -Dijo la pelinegra agarrando tu brazo y lista para subir de nuevo al carro.

\- No, un corazón débil nunca gana las batallas -Dijo la chica, no habías entendido, pero de igual forma sonreíste- _Fight!_

Agarradas del brazo y temerosas de quien pudiera estar ahí, caminaron dentro del edificio para ir a la dichosa fiesta, miraron a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, estos se inclinaron, ustedes hicieron lo mismo y les abrieron la puerta, con una sonrisa entraron, pero vaya sorpresa al ver que la fiesta no era de disfraces.

Tanto tú como Jan Di tenían caras de sorpresa, angustia al ver los vestidos y esmoquin que portaban los estudiantes, al ver las mesas con manteles, velas y una música clásica.

\- No… no… -Susurraste hiperventilando, rápidamente se cubrieron lo mejor que pudieron, ¿Pero cómo no iban a ser descubiertas si tu cabello escandalizaba a cualquiera y Jan Di tenía una corona en su cabeza?, se miraron con mucha duda y asintieron, lentamente se dieron la vuelta para irse sin hacer mucho ruido, pero cuando dieron la vuelta, F4 venía hacia la puerta.

 _\- Carajo, carajo, carajo_ -Murmuraste, se giraron y buscaron con la vista un sitio para poder ocultarse y corrieron hasta allá.

Estaban tras la mesa de la comida, agachadas para no ser vistas, bajaste la cabeza al ver como pasaban por ahí los F4, Jan Di solo se quedó mirando, los chicos no voltearon, rápidamente, estos se separaron, Woo Bin y Yi Jung se reunieron con cuatro chicas que sonreían y pensaban que era su mejor día, Ji Hoo se sentó con Min Seo Hyun en un sillas a hablar privadamente, mientras que Jun Pyo buscaba algo o a alguien.

Viste como la pelinegra suspiró y luego frunció el ceño- Espero que Jin Sun Mi se cuide -Comentó, asentiste.

\- Están más que muertas, por algo traje mi bate -Dijiste- No sé cómo pudimos creerles, me las pagaran -Jan Di agarro un tomatito que estaba en un plato.

\- ¡Jan Di, _! -Sentiste que tu respiración se había cortado y la pelinegra boto su tomate, se giraron y se levantaron agarrándose con fuerza las chaquetas.

\- Qué curioso cabello, _ -Dijo una ellas, reíste como no queriendo la cosa-Espero no sea permanente.

\- No lo es… -Susurraste.

\- Llegan tarde, no sabíamos que estaban aquí.

\- Si bueno… el hambre -Dijiste como excusa.

\- Las buscamos por todas partes -Dos de ellas tocaron sus chaquetas.

\- ¿Por qué no se quitan los abrigos? -Dijo la otra.

\- ¿No tienen calor?

\- No hace calor, hace frío, demasiado -Dijiste tratando de forcejar, pero las tres comenzaron a quitarles las chaquetas- ¡Miren eso! -Dijiste tratando de despistarlas, las tres voltearon y tomamos oportunidad de irnos, pero agarraron con fuerza los abrigos y caíste el suelo, Jan Di en un intento de agarrarse a algo, se vino con el plato encima dañando ambos disfraces.

La música paró, y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ustedes, tenías comida hasta en el cabello y tu piel empezó a sentirse pegajosa, las risas silenciosas no se hicieron esperar y las tres locas se acercaron a ustedes- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿No es la Mujer Maravilla y Harley Quinn?

\- ¿Acaso no pueden distinguir la fantasía de la realidad? -Preguntaron- Jan Di, ¿Te vestiste así porque viste que hablaban de ti en internet?, ¿Y tú _?, No veo al Joker por aquí, a menos… a menos de que quieras llamar la atención de Woo Bin Song, ¿Eso quieres?

\- Si no tenían vestido, deberían haberlo dicho -Dijo la otra- Sé qué quieres distinguirte, pero esta no es manera de hacerlo, plebeyas.

\- ¿Así es como los plebeyos se divierten estos días? -Ambas tenías caras enojadas y a nada de asesinarlas, comenzaron a reírse y los demás estudiantes las imitaron con más fuerza.

\- Cielos, ¿La mujer maravilla?, ¿Harley Quinn?

De lejos, tanto Woo Bin como Yi Jung se miraron de reojo, el primero trato de ir, igual que Jun Pyo, no reían, simplemente no les pareció eso gracioso.

Ji Hoo junto con Min Seo Hyun se acercaron a ustedes, el primero se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso encima de Jan Di, agarro uno de sus paños y empezó a quitarte la comida de los hombros y del cabello, las tres mujeres callaron, Min Seo Hyun se dedicó a limpiarle un poco de comida a Jan Di y luego miro, se levantó- Sé por qué son así -Dijo la mujer- Pero, ¿Saben qué?, han demostrado que, no son ellas, sino ustedes las que son extremadamente vulgares -Las tres chicas abrieron sus bocas sin poder creer lo que oían- ¿Qué haces Ji Hoo? -Miró a su amigo-Llévalas a mi habitación.

El muchacho primero ayudó a levantarse a Jan Di y cuando ya tú ibas por el camino, te termino ayudando, los aplausos y el bullicio no se hicieron esperar, y acompañadas de Ji Hoo y de Min Seo Hyun fueron hasta la habitación de ella.

\- ¿Por qué Ji Hoo de pronto actuó así? -Preguntó Woo Bin.

\- No sé lo que sucederá, pero esto se ha puesto interesante -Sonrió Yi Jung-Sobre todo el traje de _.

\- Harley Quinn, ¿Quién lo diría? -Dijo el otro- ¿Significara algo?

…

Min Seo Hyun te había obligado a darte un baño mientras escogía los vestidos para ambas, saliste con una bata de vestir, el tinte que tenías en las puntas del cabello se había aclarado luciendo apacibles, Jan Di tenía un vestido rosa claro con brillantes puesto.

\- Jan Di… estás…

Tu amiga se sonrojo y desvió la vista- Mientras maquillo a Jan Di, pruébate este… -Dijo Min Seo Hyun con una sonrisa tendiéndote un hermoso vestido de un morado claro, traía una cinta en el medio con un lazo y a lo largo de la falda del vestido habían puras florecillas del mismo color, tragaste un poco y lo agarraste entrando nuevamente al baño.

No habías visto esa clase de vestido en mucho tiempo, no desde la última competencia de patinaje artístico que tenías, el cual luciste como una princesa, te lo pusiste y al salir te abrocharon el cierre para luego ver todos los maquillajes que Min Seo Hyun tenía, ¡Un estuche completo!

\- Estas linda, _ -Sonreíste ante el cumplido de la mujer, miraste de reojo a Jan Di quien también sonrió- ¿Quieres que te maquille?

\- Oh… eh… p-puedo sola…

\- Está bien -Dijo la mujer entregándote el set completo, te fuiste hasta el baño, donde te aplicaste todo lo que habías aprendido tanto en las academias de baile en los certámenes, como en la academia de modelaje, que a los pocos meses te habías salido porque no aguantabas a las babosas de tus compañeras.

Primero una base suave, polvo, unas sombras claras y brillantes para hacer juego con tu vestido, un delineador, rímel y rubor, saliste un poco sonrojada y ambas te miraron, Min Seo Hyun sonrió al verte, tomó el estuché y lo dejó en la mesa, para luego agarrar un lápiz labial y acercarse, era un lindo carmín suave, le puso un poco de brillo y miró a ambas- Están hermosas -El cabello de Jan Di estaba enroscado y se veía muy bien con las joyas, Min Seo Hyun te miró de nuevo al ver que no tenías un collar, buscó uno y te lo puso en el cuello- Será un regalo -Dijo ella, bajaste la mirada un poco avergonzada.

\- N-No tenías que hacer esto -Dijo Jan Di en el mismo estado que tú.

\- Es un placer -Dijo la mujer- Por favor, no se sientan presionadas.

\- No debimos haber venido la verdad -Jugaste un poco con tu brazo- No pertenecemos aquí -Jan Di asintió en concordancia.

\- Ji Hoo las invitó, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Min Seo Hyun- Si son amigas de Ji Hoo también son mis amigas -Nos regaló un hermosa sonrisa.

Min Seo Hyun se acercó y te pidió que te voltearas mientras peinaba tu cabello, dejándolo en una media cola que está, a su vez, en una trenza.

\- Solo nos invitó por ser educado -Dijo Jan Di.

\- Ji Hoo no es ese tipo de persona -Dijo Min Seo Hyun- Y nunca lo he visto tratar a alguien así.

Ambas sonrieron- Ji Hoo Sunbae es amable -Dijiste girándote con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ji Hoo es amable? -Preguntó Min Seo Hyun sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y luego sonrió- ¿No lo ven?, ambas son chicas especiales.

Miraste a otro lado un poco incómoda y Jan Di bajó la mirada- Oí todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por culpa de Jun Pyo, dijeron que no iban a perder ¿verdad?

\- B-Bueno… -Murmuraste y te quedaste callada.

\- Lo hace porque está solo -Dijo Min Seo Hyun.

\- ¿Huh? -Ambas miraron a la mujer.

\- Acosa a los demás porque se siente solo, el muy bandido -Repuso Min Seo Hyun, y comenzó a retocarte un poco, cerraste los ojos al sentir el pincel del rubor por tu cara.

\- ¿Gu Jun Pyo está solo? -Preguntó Jan Di sin entender- ¡No es posible! -Rio.

Min Seo Hyun sonrió y dejó de maquillarte, miró a Jan Di y tu caminaste a la pelinegra- Cada año, solo ve a sus padres una vez al mes -Miraba a la nada mientras explicaba, sentiste un respingo en tu ser y como Jan Di se enderezaba- Desde que nació, nunca fue tratado como un amigo o un hijo. Siempre estuvo con personas que lo ven como el heredero de una compañía plutocrática -Sonrió- ¿Se imaginan vivir así?

Ambas negaron, Min Seo Hyun sonrió- No pierdan, por favor -Ambas miraron a la mujer.

\- ¿Perdón? -Preguntaste.

\- Me caen bien, por lo que las apoyaré, lo que necesiten, solo pídanlo -Sonrió y volvió a retocar a Jan Di- Bien, hemos terminado -Dijo- Levántate -Le pidió a Jan Di, está se levantó y Min Seo Hyun las miró de arriba abajo, les faltaban los zapatos y sonrió, fue a por dos pares, los Jan Di era unas hermosas sandalias con tacón medio alto, de color rasado, igual que el vestido, mientras que las tuyas era unos tacones morados con el taco más fino y más largo- Lo lamento, pero viene con estos.

Negaste con una sonrisa- Está bien, no hay problema -Dijiste mientras te ponías los zapatos- Son hermosos -Corearon ambas.

\- Los zapatos son lo más importante para una mujer -Habló Min Seo Hyun.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Jan Di y la verdad tú estabas muy curiosa también.

\- Los buenos zapatos, te llevaran a buenos lugares -Dijo ella- Bien listo -Dijo al ver que ambas estábamos listas para volver a la fiesta- ¿Vamos? -Jan Di se agarró del brazo derecho de Min Seo Hyun y tú del izquierdo y con una sonrisa volvieron a la fiesta.

Las puertas se abrieron y las tres volvieron a entrar, Woo Bin toco el hombro a Jun Pyo quien giro y los tres se quedaron impresionados ante lo que sus ojos veían, Ji Hoo, quien estaba sentado en una mesa, también las miró y abrió los ojos de par en par, Min Seo Hyun se acercó a él mientras tu agarraste la mano de Jan Di un poco nerviosa sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ustedes.

Jun Pyo soltó el plato perplejo sin poder creer que frente a él estaba una hermosa chica, Jan Di tragó un poco incómoda y bajaste la vista dudando.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holis!, ¿Cómo les va?, aquí el tercer capítulo.

Advertencia: Boys Over Flowers/Chicos ante Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español.

 _\- Hello -_ Idioma en inglés.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Espero les gueste.

Capítulo 3

\- Creo que nunca deberías dejar sola a una hermosa dama -Le dijo Min Seo Hyun a Ji Hoo, quien se había levantado.

\- P-Pero… -Ji Hoo dudo un poco, ya que no sabía a quién se refería, si a ti o a Jan Di.

Yi Jung estaba conmocionado, había visto chicas muy hermosas, pero aquella chica latina lucía resplandeciente esa noche, tomó de su copa acabándose el líquido y lo dejó en la mesa- ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Woo Bin al ver que su amigo empezaba a caminar.

\- La invitaré a bailar, no se tiene una diosa así delante de uno dos veces en la vida -Sonrió de lado como todo galán, Woo Bin por otro lado se quedó estático ante las palabras de su amigo, ya que él también quería invitarte a bailar, apretó un poco la copa con su mano y la dejó en la mesa también, se cruzó de brazos y miró como Yi Jung se te acercaba a ti.

Jun Pyo estaba dudando y no había escuchado lo que sus amigos decían, miraba a Jan Di de pies a cabeza y de la cabeza los pies, sin duda estaba muy hermosa, quería acercársele, pero al ver que Ji Hoo fue primero, suspiró frustrado maldiciéndose internamente de no haber ido primero.

Miraste estática como Ji Hoo se acercaba a ustedes, no dijo nada y había desviado la vista a otro lado, extendió su mano hacia Jan Di que lo miró sorprendida y con una sonrisa la pelinegra la tomó, mientras que el rostro de Jun Pyo se tornaba más serio que antes.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Ji Hoo sacó a bailar a Jan Di; te abrazaste al brazo derecho y al instante pudiste ver la sonrisa de Yi Jung, el muchacho venía hacia a ti, te extendió su mano, lo miraste con duda.

\- ¿No quieres bailar? -Preguntó al ver que no hacías ningún movimiento, hiciste una mueca y tomaste su mano, te llevó también al centro del salón, su mano agarró la tuya y te la colocó en su hombro, tragaste un poco cuando su mano tocó tu cintura y delicadamente entrelazaba sus dedos con los tuyos- Luces hermosa, _ -Susurró aun con su sonrisa y esa mirada que derretía a más de una chica.

Desviaste la mirada- G-Gracias… -Murmuraste, Yi Jung no perdió la oportunidad y te acercó más a su anatomía y cuando la canción empezó a sonar, ambas parejas ya estaban bailando delante de los presentes.

Miraste de reojo a Jan Di, la pequeña pelinegra tenía una sonrisa grandísima en su rostro, no pudiste evitar también sonreír, pero más disimuladamente, aunque no pasó desapercibido por dos chicos, miraste de nuevo a Yi Jung que te devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Te diviertes? -Preguntó cerca de tu oído haciendo que las chicas presentes gruñeran por tu suerte.

\- Un poco… sí… -Miraste al suelo tratando de ver tus pies y evitar un accidente pisándolo, hacía tiempo que no bailabas un vals y tenías miedo de meter la pata, Yi Jung soltó tu cintura y tomó tu barbilla alzándote el rostro, lo miraste.

\- Siempre la vista en alto -Comentó, te sonrojaste un poco, parpadeaste varias veces y asentiste.

\- Yo… hace tiempo… que no bailo esto… -Murmuraste.

\- Descuida -Dijo y te apretó más hacia sí mismo- No dejaré que te caigas.

Al lado de Jun Pyo, Woo Bin miraba la escena un poco cabreado, suspiraba frustrado cada vez que veía de reojo como su mejor amigo te trataba de conquistar con palabras suaves y gestos, típico del casanova.

Por otro lado, Jun Pyo miraba como Jan Di sonreía, esa sonrisa que jamás le había dado y que posiblemente nunca le diera, miró a su mejor amigo que estaba un poco serio, ¿Estaría cómodo?, ¿Por qué no fue él, primero?, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en tan mierda?, ¡Era Geum Jan Di después de todo!, aquella chica que lo ridiculizó, le dijo una patada y… y…

Ji Hoo estaba serio, ya que sus pies estaban adoloridos, "Sería lindo que se bajara de mis zapatos", pensó, pues Jan Di, a pesar de estar en su mundo del ensueño, estaba sobre los zapatos del chico y a este le dolía bastante.

\- Ambas se ven como otras personas -Comentó Woo Bin, Jun Pyo lo miró de reojo- Es trabajo de Min Seo Hyun, seguramente -Agarró su copa y bebió de está, para luego encaminarse a la pareja que no había quitado la vista de encima.

\- ¿Puedo? -Preguntó el chico deteniendo el baile tuyo y de Yi Jung, este último lo miró travieso, asintió y antes de darle tu mano a su mejor amigo, te dio un beso es está, tragaste un poco.

\- Luego, volveré a bailar contigo -Dijo guiñándote un ojo, tu mano pasó a mano de Woo Bin y el pelinegro se retiró hacia donde estaba Jun Pyo que seguía mirando a Jan Di. El rizado con el ceño fruncido se largó del lugar ante la mirada de Yi Jung.

Woo Bin hizo la misma acción que el pelinegro al principio, te sonreía mientras bailaban y tu tratabas de ocultar tu sonrojo desviando la mirada- Te queda muy bien ese vestido, y el maquillaje, estás hermosa, ¿Lo hizo Min Seo Hyun?

\- Sí -Dijiste- Bueno… ella me prestó el vestido… -Miraste de reojo a la mujer y luego regresaste la vista al chico- Yo me maquille…

\- Lo tenías bien oculto, ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Preguntaste sin entender.

Woo Bin sonrió de lado- No es nada -Dijo y te dio una vuelta- Cualquiera pensaría que eres de alta cuna.

Sudando un poco, con las mejillas sonrojadas desviaste la mirada- Desde luego que no -Dijiste- S-Solo me enseñaron… es todo…

\- Lo digo, porque mira a tu amiga… -Señaló con la cabeza a Ji Hoo y a Jan Di, la miraste, luego a Woo Bin- Está sobre los pies de Ji Hoo… eso debe doler mucho.

Abriste tus ojos como platos, no te habías dado cuenta de eso, reíste un poco divertida, y volviste a ver a Woo Bin, quien ahora te miró serio, tu sonrisa se borró- ¿P-Pasa algo? -Preguntaste un poco asustada.

\- Tus ojos… -Lo miraste sin entender- Tienen un brillo hermoso está noche.

Tragaste un poco y sonreíste de lado- G-Gracias, Woo Bin -Le dijiste y desviaste la mirada nuevamente mientras seguían bailando.

Un rato después Ji Hoo ahora bailaba con Min Seo Hyun, quien no borraba su sonrisa del rostro, estabas sentada con Jan Di en uno de los asientos, ambas miraban como el chico de blanco bailaba animadamente- Se ven geniales… -Susurraste.

\- Si es verdad -Dijo la pelinegra, la miraste, el rostro de Jan Di se volvió triste y luego miraste a Ji Hoo.

\- Jan Di… tú…- Susurraste, ella te miró- Eh… ¿Por qué no salimos? -Le regalaste una sonrisa, ella simplemente asintió y en silencio salieron del lugar.

Caminaron por el lugar hasta salir a la parte de afuera, bajaron unas escaleras y se escuchó el sonido del agua, se miraron con un signo de interrogación en el rostro, y corrieron como pudieron hasta el lugar.

\- ¡Sálvenme! -Gritaba Jun Pyo dentro de la piscina, ya que él no sabía nadar, daba patadas y manotazos al agua tratando de mantenerse estable, pero no lo conseguía.

Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos, la pelinegra reaccionó rápidamente y se quitó las sandalias para tirarse al agua- ¡Jan Di! -Pegaste un grito y te acercaste al borde también quitándote los zapatos en caso de que ella no pudiera llevar al rizado hasta el borde de la piscina.

Jan Di nadó hasta el muchacho y lo arrastro boca arriba hasta el borde, tú lo agarraste por debajo de los brazos, sin importante que te estaba mojando por completo, Jan Di te ayudó a empujarlo y luego se salió- ¡Jan Di, no respira! -Dijiste entrando en un colapso, ya que no sabías que hacer.

La pelinegra se sentó a tu lado y empezó a darle RSP al pelinegro, empezó con presiones el pecho, tú por otro lado le diste pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro- ¡Eh, Jun Pyo!, ¡Reacciona! -Dijiste.

\- ¡Abre los ojos! -Pedía la pelinegra siguiéndole dando presiones, los estudiantes llegaron corriendo a toda prisa y las rodearon- ¡Que despiertes Gu Jun Pyo! -Gritaba, volvió a darle golpes en el pecho, pero el pelinegro no abría los ojos- ¡Jun Pyo, despierta! -Decía- _, sostenlo -Pidió, tú solo asentiste y la pelinegra, apretó su nariz, tomó su barbilla y le dio respiración de boca a boca, se separó, respiró otra vez, y volvió hacer la acción, se separó, tomó aire nuevamente y cuando iba a volver a besarlo, el pelinegro abrió los ojos un poco impactado, Jan Di paró a centímetros de su boca, te alejaste sobresaltada cuando el pelinegro alzó su brazo derecho y rodeó el cuello de Jan Di para seguir con el beso que ella había parado.

Jan Di trató de alejarse entre gritos, pero Jun Pyo no le daba tregua, ¡Incluso hizo piquito con el labio!, Jan Di se alejó respirando agitadamente, y lo miró sorprendida- ¿Qué…? -Jun Pyo sonrió a más no poder, luego se sentó, Jan Di por otro lado se limpió los labios con el revés de su mano, el heredo de las empresas Shinhwa la miró aun con su sonrisa victoriosa.

Jan Di lo miró con enojo y le dio un puñetazo en toda la mejilla, abriste tus ojos como platos al igual que todos los presentes, la pelinegra se levantó mientras que Jun Pyo se tocaba su zona lastimada- Tú… -Le dijo ya levantada- ¡Eres un idiota!

Recogió sus zapatos y agarró tu mano levantándote- ¡Jan Di, espera, los zapatos, los zapatos! -Decías mientras te jalaba y caminaban sobre la piedra dura, pero a tu amiga no le importaba nada, estaba más que enojada y se podía notar con el apretar de tu muñeca.

Jun Pyo volvió a sonreír, miró a sus amigos y dos de estos le sonrieron, mientras que Ji Hoo se les quedó mirando cómo se iban, luego miró a su mejor amigo y no expreso nada.

Esa noche, ambas fueron a tu camarote, y en el baño se pudo escuchar un gran grito de la pelinegra- ¡Idiota engañoso! -Haciendo que todo el barco temblara.

…

Sobre Seúl había una gran nube que había puesto un día hermoso, gris y con truenos y relámpagos, te agarraste una chaqueta negra, tu bolso y un paraguas, seguramente tarde o temprano iba a llover- Me gusta la lluvia, pero no a tal grado -Dijiste mientras cerrabas la ventana y salías del apartamento.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Jan Di había salvado a Jun Pyo, también desde que se había acabado el paseo en crucero, que para ti, fue todo un fiasco.

Los rayos y truenos hicieron que te removieras dentro de la limosina, el chofer te miró de reojo- ¿Todo en orden, señorita?

\- Sí, sí… e-escucharé, música, ¿Sí?

\- De acuerdo, señorita -Dijo el hombre y siguió conduciendo.

Sacaste tu IPod y pusiste los audífonos en tus oídos tratando de evitar el horrible ruido de los truenos, te daban pánico los truenos y relámpagos, nunca te había gustado, miraste la ventana negra, cuando vino un rayo te revolviste inquieta y dejaste de apoyarte en la ventana.

La limosina paró en la entrada de la escuela, el chofer se bajó y te abrió la puerta- Hemos llegado, señorita, necesitará un paraguas para más tarde, seguramente nevará.

\- Sí, acá tengo uno -Dijiste mostrándoselo, el hombre asintió y te despediste del chofer, caminaste contra un poco de viento y evitando escuchar los truenos hasta tu salón, encontraste a Jan Di sentada en su puesto, te acercaste con una sonrisa- ¿Todo en orden?

Ella solo asintió-No me gusta el clima así -Dijo ella.

\- Me gusta la nieve -Dijiste- Pero no así de tormentoso -Te sentaste a su lado, habían varios estudiantes presentes, pero no las tomaban en cuenta- En mi país no nieva, pero cuando lo hacía y era pequeña, salía a jugar en los charcos… mi Nonna decía que no jugara que me resfriaría y a veces pasaba.

\- ¿Nonna?

Ante tu error, tragaste un poco- ¡M-Mi abuela! -Dijiste- A veces se la pasaba en casa -Sonreíste nerviosa- ¡M-Mamá luego me tenía… que cuidar y hacerme sopa! -Agregaste.

\- Ya veo… -Dijo Jan Di- Más tarde iré a practicar natación, ¿Quieres venir?

\- Claro -Dijiste- El maestro nos dio el día libre, quien sabe porque -Dijiste y en eso entró el maestro y las clases dieron lugar.

…

\- ¿E-Esto es enserio? -Preguntaste al ver a los patos nadando en la piscina, habías decidido esperar a Jan Di en las tumbonas de la piscina mientras estaba se cambiaba, pero cual fue tu sorpresa de escuchar graznidos y al ver bien, habían patos amarillos nadando como si de un lago o estanque se tratara.

\- ¿Qué…? -Jan Di caminó hasta ti con los ojos como platos, y sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían- ¡Gu Jun Pyo! -Y pegó el grito al cielo llena de rabia.

\- Bastardo degenerado -Dijiste de brazos cruzados mientras negabas con la cabeza.

…

Guarida de los F4

Un Jun Pyo reía, reía malvadamente como un loco desquiciado, observaba como tú, pero sobre todo, como Jan Di agarraban una rabieta ante la broma que había hecho el pelinegro, sin duda, poner una pega en el picaporte donde se cambiaba Jan Di y llenar el lugar de patos había sido una idea excelente, según él.

\- _¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima!_ -Dijo Jan Di, tú corriste tras ella agarrando una toalla _\- ¡Si te agarró, estás muerto! -_ Dijo.

 _\- ¿Muerto? -_ Reíste sádicamente- _Quizás… si tiene mucha suerte el muy bastardo._

Yi Jung y Woo Bin estaban parados en la barra de aperitivos, el segundo tomaba un té y el primero miró a su loco amigo- Llevar aquí tan temprano y trabajar en esto -Dijo.

\- Es la primera vez que lo veo intentar tantas veces -Dijo Woo Bin- Deberías tener cuidado, ambas chicas pueden lograr lo que quieran… y con la sonrisa sádica de _ todo puede pasar.

\- Ella no me da miedo -Dijo Jun Pyo- Ustedes la tienen bien controlada, así que… no hay problema.

Yi Jung agarró su taza- La verdad, es ¿Por qué torturarlas?

\- Si lo piensas, ¿No fue Jan Di quien le salvó la vida? -Preguntó Woo Bin.

\- No muerdas la mano que te da de comer -Dijo Yi Jung sabiamente- Eso aplica aquí. ¿No es así?

\- ¿Por qué no se callan de una vez?, está es mi manera de decir gracias -Dijo Jun Pyo- Si no, ¿Por qué me molestaría en hacer cosas tan tontas a personas de clase baja? -Yi Jung bebió de su taza mientras miraba a su amigo, Woo Bin solo lo miró.

\- La gente normal no estaría agradecida por esto -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- ¡Cállense! -Le reprimió su amigo- Ji Hoo no está, así que ahora no me molestes.

\- Cierto, ¿Por qué él no está aquí?

\- Después de volver de la isla de Hainan cayó en depresión -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Pelea de enamorados, ¿no? -Comentó Yi Jung, luego suspiro- Min Seo Hyun es tan complicada.

\- Idiota -Dijo Jun Pyo- Si te gusta una chica, solo tómala, ¿Qué es tan complicado? -Ambos chicos rieron sarcásticamente ante las palabras de su amigo.

\- ¿No es _? -Preguntó Woo Bin mirando curioso la pantalla- ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- _¡Ven, patito, ven!_ -Decías- _¡Ven acá!_ -Tenías en mano unas cuantas hogazas de pan.

Jun Pyo rio divertido.

\- _¡Vamos, animal!_ -Dijiste y el pato se acercó y empezó a comer de tu mano- _¡Te tengo!_ -Lo tomaste con delicadeza y lo alzaste, el pato comenzó a graznar- _Ehh… ¡No seas así!_ -Dijiste.

\- ¿Qué creen que vaya hacer? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Sacarlos, desde luego… a la que no veo es a la lavandera -Dijo Jun Pyo- ¿Se estará cambiado?

\- ¿Quién sabe? -Comentó Woo Bin- Ahora, se va.

\- ¿Se va? -Preguntó Jun Pyo mirando como salías de la pantalla- Lo dejará afuera, seguramente.

Unos minutos después apareció Jan Di ya con el uniforme y llamándote, pero no respondías, en la guarida se escucharon los pasos mientras alguien bajaba las escaleras, en el campo de división de los chicos te apareciste, toda enojada y con el pato en brazos.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Jun Pyo asustado.

\- ¿Te gustan los patos? -Preguntaste dando pasos severos para quedar frente al chico- ¡Pues tómalo! -So lo arrojaste al rizado quien trato de quitárselo, el pato comenzó a inquietarse y empezó a volar por encima de Jun Pyo y luego terminó encima del sofá.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! -Preguntó.

\- ¡Loco estarás tú bastardo inmaduro hijo de mami! -Le dijiste enojadísima, por detrás de Jun Pyo, Yi Jung y Woo Bin te miraban con sonrisas divertidas- ¡¿Y ustedes qué?! -Preguntaste- ¡Quedándose ahí parados sin hacer o decir nada!, ¡Son iguales que este _reverendo hijo de la chingada_!

La sonrisa de los otros dos se borró a una sorpresa y después saliste del lugar dando zancadas- ¡Eso es por lo de Jan Di! -Les gritaste antes de subir las escaleras e irte.

\- Esta chica… sí que es algo -Dijo Woo Bin y tomó de su taza.

\- Qué carácter… -Dijo Jun Pyo- ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?

\- No sé español -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- A mí ni me mires, prefiero el inglés -Dijo Woo Bin.

Los tres se asustaron al oír el graznido del pato que aún estaba el sofá- ¡Eh, saquen a este pato de aquí! -Ordenó el rizado.

…

Caminaste toda enojada sintiendo tu sangre hervir, habías vengado a tu amiga, y es que se había pasado mucho el desagradecido- Bastardo -Dijiste y le diste una patada a un árbol, volviste a dársela- Bastardo -Gruñiste apretando tus manos en puños y cuando creíste calmarte, tus oídos escucharon una melodía de violín- ¿S-Sunbae? -Preguntaste a ti misma mientras te dirigías al lugar de donde provenía tal música.

En el mismo lugar donde conociste a Ji Hoo, este se encontraba tocando el violín, era una canción triste, y su rostro no expresaba más que dolor. Sentiste tu corazón romperse, la lluvia ya se había ido, y dio paso a un poco de nieve, está flotaba por todos lados cayendo en tu cabello y ropa igual que en Ji Hoo.

En eso, una de las cuerdas del violín del chico se rompió, Ji Hoo se sorprendió, había tocado muy duro y presionado demasiado a las cuerdas, suspiro frustrado y dejo el violín en el banco- Sunbae… -Dijiste acercándote, este te miro un poco consternado.

\- Quiero estar solo -Te dijo y desvió la mirada.

Te mordiste el labio inferior y te agachaste- No te preguntaré el por qué -Dijiste- Simplemente me lo imagino -Ji Hoo te miró.

\- ¿Qué imaginas? -Preguntó- No sabes nada de mí.

Una punzada de dolor sentiste en tu corazón, pero aun así le sonreíste- No necesito saber más de lo que ven mis ojos, Sunbae -Le respondiste y te fijaste en su mano- Estás sangrando.

\- ¿Qué importa? -Pregunta- Unas gotas no harán que muera.

\- No digas eso, se puede infectar -Dijiste y buscando entre tus cosas una bandita, tomaste su mano, el chico te miro, la alejo, pero la volviste a tomar.

Su mano era suave, demasiado, te fijaste en la sangre y en su corte- No están grabe, puede sanar -Le sonreíste, Ji Hoo no dijo nada, parecía molesto, bajaste la mirada y sacaste la bandita de su envoltura y se la colocaste con mucho cuidado- Siempre llevo una o dos en caso de que algo me pase -Sonreíste para ti misma- Soy muy patosa, ¿sabes?

Ji Hoo desvió la mirada y se dejó hacer, después depositaste un beso en su dedo lastimado, este te miro intrigado, sorprendido- Mamá hacía eso cuando era pequeña -Le dijiste sintiendo tus mejillas sonrojarse- Se supone que sanará más pronto… -Miraste a Ji Hoo esperando que dijera algo, pero el solo volteo la mirada, dolida de levantaste- …Bien, nos vemos, Sunbae -Dijiste metiendo tus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero antes miraste el violín roto, tragaste un poco, sabías lo preciado que era ese instrumento para Ji Hoo Sunbae, así que agarraste tu paraguas, lo abriste y lo dejaste encima del instrumento, luego te acomodaste el bolso y te fuiste.

Tras unos arbustos se encontraban las tres metiches grabando el momento- Creí que vendría la otra plebeya -Comentó la chica- No importa, tenemos otro vídeo donde aparecen la lavandera y Ji Hoo Sunbae en la terraza -Sonrió- A Woo Bin Sunbae y a Yi Jung Sunbae le agradará esto, es tan zorra.

\- Es latina, allá las mujeres son vulgares y zorras.

Ji Hoo se giró para agarrar su violín y vaya sorpresa al ver que encima estaba tu paraguas, alzo la vista y vio por donde te habías ido.

Las tres amigas, con sonrisas cómplices y divertidas, se fueron hasta la guarida de los F4, encontrándose que Jun Pyo no estaba en el lugar, no les importó, sus presas ahora eran Woo Bin y Yi Jung.

\- Hola, señoritas -Dijo Yi Jung dejando su vaso en la mesa- ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Las tres sonrieron y mostraron una cámara, ambos amigos se miraron incrédulos para luego ver lo que las tres locas querían enseñarles.

En el video se podía ver como ayudabas a Ji Hoo, como le sonerías, como eras tan… buena con él, ambos chicos miraron a las tres niñas, le entregaron la cámara y Woo Bin se levantó un poco confundido, las tres chicas empezaron a hablar- Creo que se han estado viendo por un tiempo -Comentó una.

\- Es verdad, Ji Hoo Sunbae no es tan protector con _ solo porque sí -Estaban echando fuego a la cosa y esto no se veía bien.

\- Mientras pasa el tiempo, la amistad puede verse afecta por una chica -Dijo la otra- Así que ahora saben, que _ parece inocente, pero que sus acciones son las de una víbora.

Woo Bin y Yi Jung las miraron- ¿Algo más? -Preguntó el primero, las tres se miraron y negaron con la cabeza- Bien, entonces váyanse de aquí -Woo Bin es hecho una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, y tragando en seco, las tres salieron corriendo.

…

Saliste de clases, Jan Di dijo que iba a ir a la terraza a revisar algo- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -Preguntaste a lo que ella negó con una sonrisa.

\- Es un segundo.

\- ¿Te espero entonces? -Ella volvió a negar- Bien… entonces, nos vemos mañana, Unnie -Dijiste abrazándola, ella te volvió el abrazo.

\- Hasta mañana, Unnie -Dijo ella.

Viste como tomó otro rumbo, y tú te dirigiste a ir a la pista a buscar tus cosas, ya que era viernes, pero se te ocurrió ir a ver si Ji Hoo Sunbae se encontraba en su lugar, en aquella banca.

"¿Estaría ahí?", te preguntaste con el corazón latiendo a mil, vaya mala suerte al ver que el chico de blanco no estaba sentado.

Bajaste la mirada un poco decepcionada, y decidiste seguir con tu camino, pero un cuerpo te lo impidió, alzaste la vista pensado en que sería Ji Hoo Sunbae, pero cual fue tu sorpresa al ver que era Woo Bin.

\- Woo Bin -Dijiste sorprendida- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? -Preguntaste metiendo tus manos dentro de la chaqueta, ya que empezaba a hacer mucho frío y no estaban tan acostumbrada.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? -Preguntó.

\- ¿Ah? -Preguntaste sin entender- Yo…-Miraste al banco- Debo irme, Woo Bin… tengo que buscar mis patines.

\- Eso lo podrás hacer después -Dijo el muchacho evitando que dieras un paso poniendo su brazo- ¿A quién esperabas? -Preguntó nuevamente.

Tragaste un poco- ¿A qué viene eso? -Preguntaste frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y si estuviera esperando a alguien a ti que te importaría? -Preguntaste- Si no te importa como Jun Pyo nos trata, ¿Por qué te importaría esto?

El mafioso frunció el ceño.

\- Debo irme -Dijiste al ver que no te daba una respuesta y cuando avanzaste un poco, Woo Bin te tomó del brazo girándote.

\- ¡S-Suéltame! -Dijiste al ver cómo te apretaba con fuerza- ¡Woo Bin! -Dijiste tratando de empujarlo, y entre tanto forcejo y caíste lastimándote la rodilla, tu bolso se esparramó por todo el suelo.

Bajaste la mirada viendo tu rodilla, la media negra se había rasgado, y dio paso a un poquito de sangre. Woo Bin reaccionó rápidamente y te tomó entre tus brazos- ¿Q-Qué…? -Dudaste al ver que estabas entre los brazos del mafioso, te dejo en el banco, te miro y se inclinó para recoger tus cosas en silencio y fue en ese momento en que vio una bandita.

Frunció el ceño, la agarró, se volteó a verte, tú por otra parte te mirabas la rodilla y murmurabas por lo bajo, Woo Bin se arrodillo ante ti, lo miraste con sorpresa y saco la bandita de su envoltura, miró tu herida, antes de ponértela, agarró un paño y te la paso.

\- ¡Eh, arde! -Dijiste tratando de retirar la rodilla, pero el chico no te dejo, cuando hubo poco rastro de la sangre, paso a ponerte la bandita en la herida.

\- ¿Fue así como se la pusiste a Ji Hoo?

Sentiste una corriente eléctrica pasar por tu espina dorsal enderezándote y mirándolo con ojos estupefactos- ¿Q-Qué...?, ¿Cómo…?

\- Eso no importa -Te miró expectante.

\- D-Debo irme -Dijiste tratando de levantarte, pero Woo Bin puso una de sus manos sobre la tuya impidiéndote el paso, se acercó a tal punto que tuviste la espalda en el respaldar del banco- ¿Q-Qué haces? -Preguntaste asustada.

El chico no dijo nada y tomó tu mentó entre sus dedos con un poco de fuerza, y empezaste forcejar al ver lo que de verdad quería, girabas tu rostro a todos lados- ¡No quiero, basta, no quiero! -Decías tratando de alejar tus labios de los suyos hasta que lo empujaste y te paraste con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Te dije que no quiero! -Gritaste y saliste corriendo olvidándote tu bolso.

\- ¡Yo, _! -Escuchaste el grito de Woo Bin- ¡_!

Seguiste hasta la entrada, olvidándote de todo y de lo que ibas a hacer- ¿Señorita? -Habías llegado con la respiración entre cortada hacia la limosina.

\- ¡Vámonos, vámonos! -Pedías, el hombre abrió la puerta de la limosina.

\- ¡Oye, _! -El grito de Woo Bin, quien venía con tu bolso, hizo que te giraras como varios estudiantes, sorprendida entraste a la limosina.

\- ¡Arranqué! -Le pediste al hombre quien simplemente asintió y salieron del colegio.

Respiraste mientras te relajabas en el asiento dejando a Woo Bin desconcertado, quien se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró frustrado, en eso su celular empezó sonar- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu novia? -Preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado, Woo Bin rodó los ojos, suspiro, y se llevó la otra mano a su rostro.

\- No es el momento -Le dijo.

\- ¿Cómo que no es el momento? -Preguntó la chica- ¡Siempre tienes algo que hacer!, ¡Nunca tienes tiempo para mí!

\- Enserio, Sun Hee -Dijo el chico frustrado- No es un buen momento.

\- ¡Se acabó! -Dijo la chica- ¿Me oíste?, ¡Esto se acabó! -Y acto seguido le cortó la llamada, el chico miró su celular aburrido, alzo la vista por donde se había ido la limosina y llamó a otra persona- Necesito que me busques -Dijo- También que me lleves a donde vive la patinadora.

…

\- ¿Está todo bien? -Preguntó el chofer a lo que asentiste, tu corazón no se había calmado, tu mente aún seguía en el momento en que el mafioso trataba de darte un beso, tocaste tus labios, no lo había conseguido, pero sí que estuvo cerca- Hemos llegado, señorita -Dijiste.

Asentiste y saliste del auto cuando el hombre te abrió la puerta, bajaste y te despediste del hombre, para luego entrar al edificio y te maldijiste mil veces al recordar que el cretino tenía las llaves de tú casa, tu cabeza dio contra la puerta de tu apartamento una y otra vez, pegaste un puño, creyendo que con esto se abriría, suspiraste y te sentaste al pie de la puerta, ¡Ni siquiera tenías tu celular para llamar a alguien!

\- ¿Señorita? -Un hombre vestido de negro, que habías visto una vez hacía tiempo, pero no lo reconocías muy bien, estaba frente a ti, te levantaste de suelo, tratando de no parecer intimidada- ¿Esto es de usted? -Preguntó el hombre mostrándole tu bolso.

\- Mi… mi… -Tomaste el bolso abrazándolo- Gracias, pero… ¿Cómo es que…? -El hombre ya estaba de nuevo en el ascensor, bajaste la vista y abriste el bolso, todo estaba en su lugar, agarraste tus llaves y abriste la puerta para nuevamente cerrarlas.

\- Dios… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? -Te preguntaste mirando al techo y nuevamente caíste al suelo rendida.

…

Te desperezaste cuando la alarma empezó a sonar, miraste el techo y agarraste el infernal aparato tratando de que se callara, lo dejaste nuevamente en la mesita de noche cuando el reloj se cayó.

Bajaste en pijama hasta la cocina, dando miles de bostezos, empezaste a prepararte un pequeño desayuno, cuando notaste que sobresaliendo en la puerta había una tarjeta- ¿Huh? -Te preguntaste dejando verter más de leche en el vaso sobresaliéndose- ¡Hija de la…! -No terminaste de decir la grosería cuando ya estabas limpiando la mesa y tomando un poco de leche, la pusiste a calentar y fuiste a por la carta.

La miraste por delante y por detrás, era de un gris oscuro y tenía una cinta negra envolviéndola, la abriste intrigada.

 _Estas invitada a mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 23. Confirmar asistencia. Min Seo Hyun._

Abriste tus ojos de par en par, ¿Min Seo Hyun te había mandado una tarjeta de invitación?, ¿A de ser esto una broma?

Llamaste a Jan Di curiosa- ¿Jan Di?

\- _¿_?_

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- _Bien y ¿tú?_

\- Bien, oye… recibí una invitación de Min Seo Hyun, ¿N-No es un poco extraño?

\- _¡Yo también recibí una!_ -Dice la coreana- _¡Muy extraño!_ -Dijo- _Al menos tú no estás pasando por la tortura que yo estoy pasando._

\- ¿Eh?

\- _¡Appa!_ -Dijo Jan Di- _¡Omma!_ -Decía _\- ¡Ayúdame, _!, ¡Me obligan a probarme vestidos!_

Reíste.

\- _E-Espera… hay alguien en la puerta_ -Dijo Jan Di, no escuchaste más nada al otro lado de la línea hasta que Jan Di gritó- _¡Alguien me dio un vestido!_

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste sin creer- ¡Eres una suertuda! -Dijiste- ¿De quién?

\- _No lo sé_ -Dijo ella- _D-Debo colgar, ¡Omma, basta!, ¿No ves que habló por teléfono?, ¡Adiós, _!_

\- ¡Adiós, Jan Di! -Dijiste antes de que colgara, suspiraste y fuiste a la parte de arriba para ver qué vestido ponerte, a penas y tenías dos que te había obligado tu madre a empacar en una ocasión así.

"Y si usas los dos, entonces tendrás excusa para usar el dinero de los patrocinadores o de tú padre", dijo tu madre con una sonrisa divertida y malvada.

"¡Mamá!"

Negaste con la cabeza ante el recuerdo, abriste el closet y viste ahí los dos vestidos, uno era morado oscuro corto con un escote en forma de corazón, y el otro era de color coral, con el mismo escote solo que en la cintura había una cinta y una flor.

Suspiraste frustrada, miraste de nuevo la tarjeta, no eran los vestidos que necesitarías para esa noche, negaste con la cabeza, menos mal que habías empacado otro, era un vestido corto con mangas cortas, era beige y la cintura tenía una cinta negra y el final de la falda también era negro.

\- A saber qué suerte tengo también -Dijiste.

…

La noche de la fiesta había llegado, le preguntaste a Jan Di si la pasabas buscando, pero ella se negó y dijo que iría un poco tarde, ya que aún no se encontraba lista.

Bajaste de la limosina con ayuda del chofer quien sonrió amigablemente- Disfrute la fiesta.

\- Muchas gracias -Le sonreíste y caminaste, la casa era enorme, ¡Muy grande!, el salón de fiesta era incluso más grande que la plata baja de tu apartamento, habían luces tenues, mesas con flores y las personas estaban conversando esperando a la cumpleañera.

Caminaste un poco entre la gente a ver si veías a alguien conocido o si Jan Di ya había llegado, pero no hubo señal de vida- ¡Oye, cariño! -Te giraste para ver que rápidamente, Yi Jung llegaba hasta ti y te rodeaba con el hombre- ¿Por qué llegas recién ahora? -Te preguntó y lo miraste sin entender- ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

\- ¿Qué? -Le preguntaste.

\- Solo sígueme el juego -Te dijo en un susurro sin perder la sonrisa y te encamino hasta la mesa donde esta Jun Pyo y Woo Bin, al ver este último tus ánimos se vinieron abajo y desviaste la mirada toda molesta.

\- ¿Min Seo Hyun te invitó? -Fue la pregunta de Woo Bin, asentiste en silencio- Estás hermosa.

\- Es verdad, como la última vez -Te sonrojaste mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba en tus labios, para voltear a ver qué Jan Di había llegado, alzaste un poco el brazo y la pelinegra llegó hasta ti dándote un abrazo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, lavandera? -Preguntó Jun Pyo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué piensas tú? -Preguntó la pelinegra enojada.

\- Ambas están hermosas -Dijo nuevamente Yi Jung después de que la recién llegada saludara a los dos restantes- ¿No lo creen?

\- Es verdad, son las chicas más lindas de aquí -Lo miraste como si lo fueras a matar mientras que Jan Di solo se sonrojaba más.

\- ¿Lindas? -Dijo Jun Pyo- Quizás, la latina se vea más femenina -Te miró de arriba abajo, le diste una mirada de muerte, Jun Pyo ahora miró a tu amiga- ¿Una calabaza se vuelve melón solo por pintarla?

Jan Di resopló haciendo que se levantara su flequillo.

Apretaste el puño ante la ofensa hacia tu amiga y hacia tu persona.

\- Oh… -Woo Bin abrió su boca, Jun Pyo miró a sus amigos.

\- Gu Jun Pyo… -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- Lo hizo -Terminó Woo Bin.

Jan Di retó con la mirada a Jun Pyo hasta que los aplausos resonaron en la fiesta, se giraron y entrado estaban Min Seo Hyun quien se agarraba del brazo de Min Seo Hyun.

Aplaudiste también por inercia, mientras sonreías al ver a la mujer, pero por sobre todo al ver a Ji Hoo Sunbae.

A Min Seo Hyun le quitaron su abrió y tomaron su cartera negra, dejándola ver un hermoso vestido del mismo color, a Ji Hoo por otro lado le entregaron su violín, los empleados llegaron con una torta de cuatro pisos decorada de rosa y blanco, encima habían unas velas altas ya prendidas.

Min Seo Hyun miró su torta de cumpleaños con una sonrisa, pero parecía un poco triste.

La música de Jazz se silenció y Ji Hoo procedió a tocar la tan famosa canción de cumpleaños, al igual que los presentes quienes empezaron a cantarla, cuando terminaron, aplaudieron y la pelinegra sopló sus velas, Ji Hoo entregó su violín y dio por terminada esa velada, ya que salió del lugar molesto.

\- Gracias a todos por venir aquí a celebrar mi cumpleaños 23 -Dijo Min Seo Hyun, te quedaste mirando como Ji Hoo se iba al igual que Jan Di, pero luego le prestaron atención a la mujer- Me gustaría agradecer a mi familia y amigos por su amor y cuidado -Sonrió- Tengo al más que anunciarles a todos. La razón por la que organicé esta fiesta enorme, que no es propio de mí.

\- ¿Dónde fue ese vándalo de Ji Hoo? -Preguntó Yi Jung mirando a sus amigos- No anunciarán su compromiso ¿o sí? -La sonrisa que ambas tenían en sus rostros se disipó y de reojo miraste a Woo Bin que, al sentir tu mirada, también te miro, miraste al frente; un tanto incómoda recordando lo qué el chico quería darte.

\- Regresaré a París la semana entrante -Dijo Min Seo Hyun para sorpresa de todos- Y no regresaré a Corea -Min Seo Hyun sonrió- Ya he empacado y organizado todo y terminé mi trabajo de modelaje.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? -Preguntó Woo Bin, quien parecía tranquilo, aunque la verdad estaba un poco nervioso ante tu presencia.

\- No me gustaría depender del fruto del trabajo de mis padres -Dijo la mujer- En lugar de eso, me gustaría empezar de nuevo, y depender solo de mis propias habilidades -Contuviste un poco la respiración, bajaste la vista ante sus palabras, respiraste y la volviste a mirar- No me quedaré a cargo de la firma de mis padres. Pero quiero una vida en donde pueda experimentar más, en un mundo más amplio -Dijo Min Seo Hyun sonrió a más no poder- Hice está elección ya que parecer difícil convencer a alguien que tiene ideas distintas a las mías. Todos por favor, sean felices -Se inclinó, le entregaron su saco y bolso, y se retiró del lugar ante los cuchicheos de los presentes.

Yi Jung se volteó y dio un suspiro- Min Seo Hyun, está llena de sorpresas.

Woo Bin apretó los ojos, luego los abrió, parecía arrepentido de algo- Ji Hoo… -Lo miraste cuando de su boca salió ese nombre- ¿Él lo supo todo este tiempo?

\- Ashhh… ahora sabemos la razón de su reciente depresión -Dijo Jun Pyo.

\- Es impactante, pero… -Dijo Yi Jung- ¿Qué hará Ji Hoo?

Miraste por donde Ji Hoo y Min Seo Hyun habían desaparecido, pero antes si quiera de mover un pie, Jan Di ya estaba caminado hacia ese lugar, esperarte que la pelinegra saliera de tu campo de visión para poder ir a buscar un baño.

Escuchaste a lo lejos una pequeña conversación, no sabías donde estabas la verdad, pero parecía una terraza, estaba conectada con una habitación donde estaban las cortinas cerradas menos un espacio diminuto, la luz estaba prendida y pudiste divisar a Ji Hoo y Min Seo Hyun de espaldas.

\- … a otras personas.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó Ji Hoo.

\- Cuando corriste hacia esas dos chicas -Dijo Min Seo Hyun- No sé por qué, pero se me cayó el alma. ¿Gracioso, verdad?

Frunciste el ceño, diste un paso acercándote al vidrio, no era correcto, lo sabías, pero Ji Hoo estaba ahí, el nombrado apretó los ojos, suspiro y luego miró a la mujer- No estoy de humor para bromas -Dijo.

\- ¿Pero no es grandioso? -Preguntó Min Seo Hyun- Nuestro Ji Hoo realmente se ha convertido en un hombre.

\- ¡No bromees! -Nunca habías visto a Ji Hoo Sunbae tan serio, tragaste, pareció como si te lo dijera a ti, se sentó, pero Min Seo Hyun lo tapaba- Harás lo que quieras de todas formas, pero me atraerás hoy y me alejarás mañana para que no pueda ni ir contigo ni distanciarme de ti. Solo fui un juguete.

\- Si te pierdo, no podré dormir -Dijo la mujer.

Ji Hoo Sunbae se levantó repentinamente y agarró a Min Seo Hyun de los hombros- ¿Quién miró a quién? -Preguntó- Mirar solo a Min Seo Hyun por 15 años, ¿No es suficiente? -Preguntó irradiando enojo- ¡Soy un hombre también! -Exclamó- ¡Un hombre ansioso por abrazar a una mujer llamada Min Seo Hyun!

La mujer no dijo nada y lo abrazó, con fuerza, transmitiéndolo todo lo que sentía por él.

Tragaste.

Se dijeron unas cuantas cosas en susurros, no alcanzaste a oír, después del abrazo, se miraron y Ji Hoo Sunbae se aproximó a besarle, tus ojos se abrieron como platos, tu respiración se cortó, sentiste tú corazón estrujarse, romperse, todo esto y sin saber porque, comenzaste a sentir pequeñas lágrimas caer por tus mejillas, te alejaste de la ventana en un silencio completo, caminaste un poco más tratando de procesar lo que tus ojos habían visto.

\- ¿No te han dicho que escuchar a escondidas está mal? -Alzaste la vista encontrando con Woo Bin, frunciste el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Seguramente te ibas a perder -Dijo el chico y notó tu estado- Pero vero que te encontraste con otra situación.

No dijiste nada y jugaste con tu brazo izquierdo- No… no debí escuchar.

\- No, no debiste -Dijo Woo Bin- Ven conmigo -El chico tomó tu mano y caminaron por el patio, entre los árboles, te sentiste realmente incómoda porque recordaste el casi beso que no querías recibir.

\- Recuerdo este lugar -Dijo Woo Bin mirando un gran árbol- Junto a Noona escalábamos este árbol tratando de llegar a la copa, desde luego nunca lo logramos. Bajaste un poco la vista al escuchar la mención de la mujer, Woo Bin te miró de reojo- ¿Te quieres subir?

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste- Mmm… no me gustan las alturas -Dijiste.

\- Descuida -Sonrió de lado- No te caerás -Woo Bin se subió primero para después ayudarte a subir como pudo, aunque no pesabas era un poco difícil, ya que tenías los tacones puestos y la falda.

Miraban la enorme casa llena de luces y arbustos frondosos, empaste a mover un poco tus piernas y sentiste la mirada de Woo Bin, lo miraste- ¿Qué?

\- Creo… creo que si hubieras conocido a Ji Hoo antes que Min Seo Hyun, tú le hubieras gustado.

Tu sonrojo se hizo notar- ¿Q-que dices? -Preguntaste incómoda, te rascaste el brazo izquierdo y luego lo miraste de reojo- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- Eres hermosa -Dijo- Lista y a pesar de que eres ruda, serías una buena novia a nuestro Ji Hoo -Tragaste un poco- Lo defenderías de todo, si fuera posible, aunque… he visto pocas veces a Ji Hoo enojado, y es… -Hizo una mueca y sonrió.

Sentiste tu corazón latir un poco, te rascaste un poco la cabeza y miraste al frente, se hizo un silencio muy incómodo para ambos- C-Creo que debería irme a casa -Dijiste moviéndote.

\- Espera deja que me baje…

\- No, no, yo puedo -Le dijiste mientras comenzabas a bajar de árbol, pero te poyaste mal con el pie cuando estabas cerca del final, te soltaste y caíste al suelo dando un grito.

\- ¡_! -Woo Bin te llamó cuando vio como caías, de un salto llegó al suelo y fue hasta ti- ¡Yo, _! -Decía tratando de mover- ¡Latin girl! -Volvió a decir esperando un puñetazo o alguna patada, negó con la cabeza y te agarró entre brazos.

…

\- _ -Sentiste una caricia en tu frente- Yo… _ -Seguía diciendo una vocecita muy delicadamente, empezaste a abrir los ojos, veías un poco borroso y los apretaste junto con el ceño, los abriste.

Viste su sonrisa, pero no era de diversión, parecía relajado, abriste tus ojos como plastos mientras te reincorporabas en tu cama- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Gritaste destapándote viendo que llevabas otra ropa que no era la tuya, te alarmaste.

Woo Bin esta vez rio- ¿No puedo estar en mi cuarto?

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste sin entender y fue en ese momento en que te diste cuenta de la gran habitación en donde estabas- ¿¡En dónde estoy!? -Preguntaste toda frustrada.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche? -Sonrió pervertidamente de lado.

\- ¿EH? -Tu cara era de espanto- ¡N-No puede ser!

Woo Bin se acercó y tomó tu barbilla- Anoche, una hermosa latina dijo que quería la quería pasar conmigo, desde luego acepte.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -Dijiste al borde de las lágrimas- ¡No es cierto, no es cierto!-Repetías.

Woo Bin rio- No le creas todo lo que te digan, _Latin girl_ -Dijo el chico de brazos cruzados luciendo una camisa negra con brillantitos- Anoche te caíste del árbol.

\- ¿Árbol?

Y como por arte de magia, lo sucedido el día anterior te vino como un súper flash, apretaste los ojos y te llevaste una mano a la frente sintiendo una venda- ¿Ah?

\- Te tuve que vendar -Dijo el chico rascando su cabeza- Se te hinchó la parte de atrás y no tuve más remedio, además era un poco tarde y también tenía sueño, y las sirvientas te cambiaron de ropa -Y se acostó a tu lado, tú te alejaste- ¿Eh?, ¿Así tratas a tu salvador?

\- ¡Salvador tu madre! -Dijiste el chico sonrió- ¡Q-Quiero ir casa!

\- Claro -Dijo el muchacho asintiendo- ¿Por qué no te pones de nuevo el vestido de ayer y bajamos a comer?

\- ¡Solo quiero irme a casa!

\- ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo? -Woo Bin se te acercó a tal punto que casi esta sobre ti, te pusiste roja tomate, negaste con la cabeza- Me lastimas, _Latin girl_ , yo, entregándote mi corazón… _and you broke it_ -Se llevó una mano al corazón mientras cerraba los ojos, luego abrió uno- ¿Te vas a cambiar? -Miraste dudosa al hombre.

Tragaste y luego asentiste repetidas veces.

Woo Bin le había dicho a la servidumbre que te trajeran ropa, pero una llamada de Ji Hoo lo cambió todo- ¡Cambio de planes! -Dijo- ¡Traigan un vestido!, ¡Zapatos, joyas lo que sea! -Decía él mientras se iba a su closet privado y empezaba a cambiarse.

Te rascaste la nuca al ver lo exaltado que estaba- ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntaste.

\- ¡Vístete, _Latin girl_! -Dijo el chico abotonándose la camisa.

\- ¡P-Pero! -Las mucamas le extendieron un hermoso vestido color aguamarina, era corto y en el medio tenía una diminuta cintura con un lazo- ¡Pero, Woo Bin!

\- ¡No hay tiempo! -Dijo el chico- ¡Se acerca la bruja!

\- ¿Bruja? -Preguntaste quitándote el vestido a regañadientes tratando de no tocar la tela de la cabeza- ¿Qué bruja?

\- ¡La madre de Jun Pyo! -Dijo el hombre- ¡Jan Di está con él!

\- ¿Qué Jan Di qué…?

\- Jan Di está… -Y cuando Woo Bin salió para calzarse los zapatos, te miro en ropa interior, tus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-¡KYAAAA!-Pegaste el grito al cielo dándole una cachetada al chico quien salió de la habitación a zapatazos.

…

A le velocidad de aquel carro deportivo, llegaron a un enorme casa- E-Esto…

\- Es la casa de Jun Pyo -Dijo el chico bajándose y te abrió la puerta, te tendió la mano y anonada la tomaste- Anda, debemos entrar.

Abrazaste a Jan Di con fuerza, aun vestía un pijama de hombre, mientras que los demás presentes estaban elegantes- Encontrar a un chica en el cuarto de su hijo, especialmente alguien con el perfil de Geum Jan Di me pregunto cómo reaccionará, me da curiosidad -Dijo Yi Jung mirando a la pelinegra- Si fuera, _ podría pasar.

\- ¡O-Oye! -Le dijiste frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ha puesto 10000 wons que enviará a Jun Pyo-Dijo Woo Bin girando el globo terráqueo que tenía Jun Pyo en su habitación- A Alaska mañana mismo.

\- Ha puesto a 30000 wons a que lo mandará al Centro Antártico de Sejong -Dijo Yi Jung deteniéndose en el lugar.

\- En vez de eso -Dijo Ji Hoo-Primero contratará a un asesino -Dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? –Exclamaron ustedes asustadas- ¿Tan mala es? -Preguntaste- N-No creo que una mujer pueda ser así de… malvada.

\- ¿Recuerdan el día que escapamos del campamento de sexto? -Preguntó Woo Bin a Yi Jung con una sonrisa.

\- Casi morimos -Dijo el chico- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Tu cara y la de Jan Di era como si hubiesen visto la película del Exorcista o cualquier otra película de miedo o sangrienta. Tragaron ambas con un miedo hasta en los huesos.

\- Por cierto, Woo Bin -Comentó Yi Jung- ¿Qué te paso en la cara?, esta toda marcada.

Fulminaste al chico con la mirada por si decía algo, el mafioso rio avergonzada- Se los contaré luego -Dijo entre una risa y desvió la mirada de la tuya.

Yi Jung había bajado un momento y cunado subió, una chica venía con él, junto con un equipo completo de personas, además de un vestido, zapatos y un set de maquillaje y tras el ejército llegó un hombre con unos deliciosos bocadillos, se te hizo agua a la boca y tu estómago rugió.

Te dirigías a comerte uno cuando una mano te intercedió- No lo hagas -Dijo Jun Pyo- ¡La bruja va venir en cualquier momento y te verá comiendo!

\- ¡Tengo hambre! -Le gritaste haciendo que te soltara- No he comido nada desde ayer -Agarraste uno de los dulces y lo saboreaste en tu boca.

\- Comes como animal -Dijo Jun Pyo, lo miraste enojada, pero rápidamente te sentaron antes de que te comieras otro y aquella chica te estaba maquillando aun con la boca llena, luego paso a tu pelo haciendo una trenza en el cabello, desde un lado hasta el final de tu cabello.

\- Y no comas más -Te dijo- Se te notara en el rostro -Dijo ella.

\- Pero… tengo hambre… -Susurraste aun viendo el plato de delicias frente a ti y tu estómago rugiendo como un león.

\- Tú -Volvió a hablar Jun Pyo- No hables más de la cuenta, eres tan salvaje, que seguramente dirás una grosería.

\- ¡Oye tú…! -Te cruzaste enojada sabiendo que decía la verdad, Jan Di llegó y se sentó nuevamente a tu lado con un libro en las piernas como si estuviera leyendo.

En eso sonaron las perillas de la puerta de la habitación, miraron a la entrada, una mujer de aspecto severo entró a la habitación, portaba una camisa roja muy hermosa y unos pantalones beige y su cabello corto y negro, tenía en el cuello una bufanda que hacía de un lazo y en el lado derecho del vestido una joya.

F4 se levantó de sus asientos y se inclinaron ante la mujer recién llegada, tragaste a más no poder, la mirada se de la mujer se posó de los chicos a ustedes, mirándolas fijamente, como si de alimañas se trataran.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellas? -Preguntó la mujer, respiraste hondo, hiciste una mueca y Jan Di sonrió.

\- Hola -Coreamos las dos.

\- Son mis invitadas -Dijo Jun Pyo- Así que no te preocupes por ella.

\- Está es mi casa -Dijo la mujer a su hijo- Así que también son mis invitadas, ¿No es así, jovencitas?

Respiraste hondo, así tiempo que no escuchabas a alguien así, además del estúpido de Jun Pyo, traste de relajar tu pulso, y sentiste unas manos posarse delicadamente sobre tus hombros- Ella es mi novia -Dijo Woo Bin- Se llama _.

\- Y ella es una amiga de nosotros -Dijo Ji Hoo al lado de Jan Di rodeándola con un brazo.

\- ¿Amigas? -Dijo la mujer asintiendo- Tienes… un gusto… -Te miró la mujer- Exquisito, joven Song -Dijo por no decir otra cosa.

"¿Qué quiso decir con esto?", ligeramente frunciste el ceño, pero no se te noto.

\- Ambas son estudiantes de nuestra escuela -Habló Yi Jung- Son estudiantes de segundo año, ella-Señaló a Jan Di- La estamos entrenando como la mascota de F4, por su ternura -Sonrió, y cara casi se tuerce para poder mira a Yi Jung y fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- ¿De quiénes son hijas?

\- S-Somos…

\- ¿Qué hacen vuestros padres?

\- Mi padre…

\- Es médico -Completaste, la mujer te miro- Cirujano de columna.

\- ¿Un médico? -Dijo ella mirándote fijamente.

Asentiste- E-Es dueño de una de las más grandes clínicas de donde vivo -Los chicos se miraron entre ellos ante la mentira que planteabas, de todos modos ellos no sabían que decir por el momento, y solo optaban por ayuda a una de las dos.

\- ¿Y tú? -Miró a Jan Di.

\- Tiene un negocio -Dijo Ji Hoo aunque no era totalmente mentira.

\- Mmm, ¿De verdad? -Dijo la bruja- ¿Qué tipo de negocio?

\- Está en el área textil -Intervino Woo Bin tras tuyo- En el negocio de la moda, es muy famoso en la industria.

Jan Di asintió viendo lo que los chicos querían llegar, la mujer asintió- Que interesante -Dijo- Entonces, ¿Hay algo que les interese de la subasta de hoy?

\- Sí, tienen más de un interés -Interrumpió Yi Jung- Con el vestido de Bella, será la sorpresa que seguramente aumente las donaciones de hoy.

Las miró y sonrió- Supongo que sus madres tienes ojos muy perceptivos -Dijo- ¿Qué hacen sus madres?

Dudaste mucho, pero interrumpiendo llegó el secretario- Presidenta, es hora de saludar a los invitados.

\- Jun Pyo, baja y toma tu lugar -La mujer te miró- El resto de ustedes, ya que es por una buena causa, hagan su parte antes de irse.

\- Sí, señora.

Te miró nuevamente, sentiste las manos de Woo Bin apretar tus hombros, sonreíste- Me pareces conocida.

\- E-Es la patinadora.

\- ¡Ah!, es verdad -Dijo la mujer- Espero que clasifiquen para las interestatales -Dijo la mujer.

\- Desde luego -Dijiste, la mujer se retiró y viste como dos suspiraban de alivio incluso tú.

\- Es realmente malvada ni mi madre es así -Comentaste.

\- Se los dije -Dijo Jun Pyo.

\- ¿Por qué mintieron? -Dijo Jan Di enojada- ¿Cómo arreglarás esto?, debimos decir la verdad -Te miró enojada también- ¡Y tú!, ¿Tú padre médico?

Reíste avergonzada- Bueno… hablando de eso… -Dijiste desviando la mirada.

\- Espera… ¿No mentiste? -Preguntó Yi Jung, a lo que negaste la cabeza- Entonces tú…

\- Tuviste suerte de que a _ dijera eso, pensamos por ti -Dijo Woo Bin- Es mejor una mentira a que estés en la mira de esa mujer.

Frunciste el ceño e hiciste que el chico te soltara- ¿Por qué dijiste que era tu novia?, ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

…

\- … son las antiparras del nadador Park Tae Hwan.

\- ¿Las antiparras de Park Tae Hwan? -Preguntó Jan Di impresionada llamando la atención de Jun Pyo. Jan Di miró los lentes como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Te balanceaste un poco, ya los pies te estaban doliendo, ya que era muy altos- ¡Empezaremos con 5000 wons!

\- 10000 wons -Dijo Woo Bin levantando una paletita que decía el número 3, lo miraste como si estuviera loco, ¡No!, ¡Trastornado!

\- ¡Ofrecen 10000 wons!

\- ¡20000 wons! -Dijo una mujer regordeta.

\- Se ofrecen 20000 wons.

\- ¡70000 wons! -Si antes lo miraste como si estuviera trastornado ahora lo miraste como si tuviera problemas severos.

\- E-eso es mucho dinero -Susurraste para ti misma y sentiste que Ji Hoo Sunbae tomaba tu mano.

\- No hagas mucho escándalo -Dijo el muchacho y sonrió- Sino, todos te verán extraño.

Tragaste sonoramente.

\- Se ofrecen 70000 wons.

\- ¿Escuchó 75000 wons? -Preguntó el hombre.

\- 80000 wons -Dijo la mujer, tu quijada seguramente se iba a salir de su lugar por el dinero que seguían aumentado, respiraste hondo.

\- 80000 wons, ¿Escuchó 85000 wons? -Preguntó el hombre- Sí, 85000 wons -El teléfono sonó, tu respiración se contuvo con la cantidad absurda que dijo mujer del teléfono- Ofrecen 100000 wons.

\- ¡Sí, 100000 wons por teléfono! -Dijo el hombre- ¿No hay más ofertas?, si no hay ninguna, empezaré el conteo. ¡Uno, dos, tres! -Sonó el martillo contra la mesa- ¡Vendido por 100000 wons!

Tanto tú como Jan Di estaban que no se creían la cosa, negaste con la cabeza- Putos millonarios y sus subastas de mierda -Sonreíste, o más bien hiciste una mueca, los tres chicos te miraron ante tu lenguaje que si habían podido escuchar.

\- Tú también eres rica, no te quejes -Dijo Woo Bin a tu lado, lo fulminaste con la mirada.

\- No es cierto, esto… es absurdo -Dijiste y te pusiste de brazos cruzados.

Yi Jung caminó con una sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos, tras él, venía un carrito con un florero muy hermoso, te le quedaste mirando como sorprendida- El siguiente artículo de subasta, miren atentamente, está saliendo ahora mismo -Dijo el hombre- La nueva pieza del joven escultor So Yi Jung.

Te habías atorado con tu saliva al ver tal jarrón, realmente era hermoso- ¿Eso lo hizo Yi Jung? -Preguntaste señalando el objeto.

\- Sí -Dijo Ji Hoo a tu lado- ¿No es sorprendente?

Asentiste varias veces.

\- Es un jarrón, ¡Empecemos con la oferta en 50000 wons! -Dijo el hombre.

Después le toco modelar a Jun Pyo, sus amigos sonrieron burlonamente, Jun Pyo los miro de igual manera, todo el mundo lo miraba con atención, tú y Jan Di, por otra parte, no entendían lo que pasaba- El siguiente artículo de subasta es el traje del señor Gu Jun Pyo del grupo Shinhwa -Dijo el hombre- La mejor característica de este traje es que quien lo usa no puede darse cuenta si lo está usando o no. Empezaremos en 100000 wons.

"¿Va a vender su traje?", preguntaste incrédula, luego volviste a sentir la saliva a torada- ¿100000 wons? -Susurraste.

\- Sí, tenemos 100000 wons, ¿Tenemos 150000 wons?

Y entonces todos se pusieron derechos ante la llegada de la madre de Jun Pyo, ahora vestía un vestido blanco con círculos de diferentes tonalidades entre blanco y negro, encima llevaba una chaqueta blanca muy esponjosa, sonrió a los invitados, te sorprendiste y casi te caes en tu lugar, tragaste, entonces la mirada de la mujer se posos en Jan Di, luego en ti, Woo Bin rápidamente te abrazo por la cintura.

\- Abrázame si quieres vivir -Te susurro, con inseguridad y sintiéndote mal por dentro, rodeaste su pecho con tus brazos y este apoyo su mentón en tu cabeza- Eso, no me sueltes -Seguía diciendo.

Cuando la mujer se iba a acercar a Jan Di, que fue el centro de su atención después de ver que eras muy apegada al mafioso, Ji Hoo tomó la mano de tu amiga- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Dijo al chico- Rápido, es tú turno -Y se la llevó a la parte de atrás antes de que la bruja hiciera algo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar así? -Preguntaste entre dientes mientras sonreías.

\- Un poco más -Dijo Woo Bin sonriendo sintiéndose realmente feliz.

\- No te vayas aprovechar -Seguías riendo.

\- No, claro que no.

\- Sí, el siguiente artículo de subasta, es deslumbrante -Dijo el hombre. Los cuatro habían ido a la parte de atrás.

\- ¡No, no, no puedo hacer eso! -Decía Jan Di- ¡Por favor!, ¡_! -Dijo la chica al ver que los tres chicos de F4 insistían a la mil.

\- ¡Puedes hacerlo!

\- ¡No! -Gritó ella y se agarró de ti y cuando la empujaron tú te viniste con Jan Di, ambas se tuvieron que aguantar una de la otra por que se iban a matar, la gente volteo a verlas y casi se meten un susto, tu corazón latió a la mil, súper rápido, miraste de reojo a donde estaban los chicos que también tenían cara de susto, al ver que estabas con tu amiga.

Sonreíste y te pusiste derecha- Jan Di… ponte derecha -Susurraste a lo que la chica comenzó a enderezar su espalda, sonrió, pero solo hizo una mueca- C-Camina -Volviste a susurrar.

A los segundos Jan Di y tú estaban caminado una al lado de la otra con unas sonrisas brillantes, Jan Di con los brazos en jarra y tú con el derecho en la cintura, pero mientras caminaba, Jan Di se le vino el zapato y casi se mata, te giraste un poco para verla, tomaste su brazo y ambas siguieron caminando-S í, el tono amarillo suave y el verde aguamarina son excelentes para levantar el glamur -Dijo el hombre, ya que en su papel no salía nada de tu vestido- Para estos artículos lujosos con lentejuelas y cuentas de oro para acentuarlo -Te giraste junto a Jan Di- Mientras que la seda suave -Inventó- Luce perfectamente con tacones bañados en color plateado.

Jan Di se iba de lado y tú por consiguiente tratabas de enderezarla, pero creo que los zapatos la estaban matando- Empecemos con el vestido Bella Song en 100000 wons, sí tenemos 100000 wons, ¿Tenemos una oferta más alta?, ¿150000 wons?

\- ¿Cómo ha estado Jun Pyo estos días? -Preguntó la bruja a su secretario.

\- Ha estado muy tranquilo -Dijo el hombre- Hasta va a la escuela regularmente.

\- ¿Conoces a esas estudiantes?

El hombre las miró, pero solamente tuvo un recuerdo y fue cuando conoció a Jan Di- Solo a la patinadora por su reputación, señora -Dijo el hombre- En su país es la mejor.

\- Eso lo sé -Dijo la mujer- ¿Y la otra chica?

\- No es más que una estudiante de Shinhwa.

\- Averigua de quien es hija… y quiero saber si la patinadora dice la verdad -Dijo la mujer- No supe nada de sus padres, solo de ella y de sus patrocinadores.

\- Sí, señora -Dijo el hombre.

Traban de no reírse y hacían que vieran un poco más los vestidos, aparentaban y eso provoco la sonrisa de los F4.

Woo Bin fue a dejarte en la entrada de tu edificio, sonrió al ver que ya habían llegado, se bajó del carro, abrió tu puerta y saliste del lugar, ahora ya no portabas el vestido verde sino el que llevabas anoche- Gracias por acompañarme -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Tú me arrastre a esa casa de locos -Dijiste de brazos cruzados.

\- Vamos, sabes que te divertiste -Desviste la mirada, la verdad después del desfile te habías ido a reír por ahí con Jan Di.

\- Un poco… -Murmuraste- ¡Pero que no se vuelva…!

Woo Bin te acercó a su ser y te dio un abrazo, te quedaste impactada y le devolviste el abrazo- Gracias por ayudar a Jan Di y Jun Pyo.

\- N-No es nada -Susurraste- No hice nada…

Woo Bin sonrió y se alejó- Vaya a dormirse, señorita -Sonreía de lado- Es tarde.

Te sonrojaste un poco- Sí… sí -Dijiste mientras ibas a tu edificio, Woo Bin se metió a su carro, te giraste un poco y con la mano te despediste, el chico te hizo una señal con su mano y arrancó cuando entraste al edifico.

Buscaste la llave de tu departamento y entraste, estaba a oscuras, prendiste la luz y cansadamente te sentaste en el sofá- De verdad… esto, esto es una locura -Dijiste y te quitaste los zapatos para acariciar tus adoloridos pies- ¿Y ahora?, ¿Cómo haré mañana? -Te preguntaste.

…

Los días posteriores fueron arduos para ti, ya que entrenabas más duro cada día, la clasificación para las interestatales estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y debías mejorar muchas técnicas según tu maestro y su asiste.

Saliste cansada de la práctica y te encaminaste a la escuela a buscar tu bolsa que sin querer la habías dejado, viste a alguien entrar a la piscina, pero no supiste quien era, caminaste hasta que escuchaste aquella melodía, Ji Hoo Sunbae estaba tocando su violín, sonreíste pues ibas a saludarlo, pero al ver que unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, te detuviste, lo miraste.

Ji Hoo Sunbae sufría.

Él sufría y tú…

Creíste sentir unas pequeñas lagrimas rodar por tus mejillas, no te gustaba cuando alguien lloraba, menos tu Sunbae, te quitaste las lágrimas traviesas y seguiste tú camino sin interrumpirlo a pesar de que lo único que querías era abrazarlo a más no poder.

Miraste tu celular cuando recibiste un mensaje de Jan Di.

 _Estoy en la piscina junto a Min Seo Hyun se viene a despedir, ¿Vienes?_

 _3:04 PM_

Tecleaste rápidamente un sí, y te regresaste a paso rápido, y en el camino, Ji Hoo Sunbae ya no estaba, subiste las escaleras para poder ir a la piscina, cuando ves al chico en el marco mirando como Jan Di y Min Seo Hyun hablaban.

\- Ji Hoo Sunbae -El chico te miró y rápidamente te atrajo a él tapando tu boca, lo miraste si entender y luego miraste a ambas chicas, Jan di estaba en el suelo arrodillada, hablaban muy bajo así que no podías escuchar lo que decían, tragaste un poco, no te gustaba que ahora F4 tenían la manía de taparte la boca.

\- ¿Es por Ji Hoo? -Eso si lo pudiste escuchar y trataste de ver al muchacho de reojo, quien estaba un poco sorprendido.

\- No sé nada de Ji Hoo Sunbae -Dijo Jan Di, ahora hablaban un poco más alto-Pero lo que sí sé, es cuánto le importas y por alguna razón, puedo ver su mirada triste, pero hay veces en que sí sonríe.

"Jan Di", pensaste ante las palabras de tu amiga, "Tú… tú estás enamorada de Ji Hoo Sunbae.

Tu respiración se hizo entre cortada, Ji Hoo bajo tu mano de la boca y se apoyó en la pared, hiciste la misma acción que él y te quedaste sentada al pie de la pared, abrazaste tu pierna y Ji Hoo Sunbae se fue, lo miraste irse y tú solo te quedaste ahí sentada sintiéndote la peor persona del mundo.

No conocías los sentimientos de tu amiga, no sabías lo que de verdad sentía por Ji Hoo Sunbae, pero ahora, que tú creíste considerar que lo que sentías por Sunbae era más que amistad, tu mejor amiga también lo siente.

\- Soy de lo peor… -Susurraste.

\- Sonreía tan fácilmente… sentir ese calor -Decía Jan Di- La única persona que lo puede hacer sonreír eres tú. Si te vas de esa forma, quizás nunca más sonría. Miraste de reojo como Min Seo Hyun ayudaba a Jan Di a levantarse, ambas se volvían a sentar, te levantaste y aun con lágrimas en tus ojos saliste del lugar a paso lento, no querías escuchar más, ya había sido suficiente, si Jan Di sentía algo por Ji Hoo, ella era la indicada para estar con él.

\- Será lo mejor… -Susurraste sintiendo tu corazón encogerse cada vez más.

Caminaste saliendo del lugar encontrándote con Ji Hoo cerca de la fuente- Ji Hoo Sunbae -Se giró, parecía molesto.

\- Vete, _ -Pidió el chico.

\- Pero, Sunbae…

\- Ambas son unas entrometidas.

Frunciste el ceño- Yo no he hecho nada -Dijiste.

\- Solo… vete -Dijo, pero antes siquiera de decir algo más, Jan Di ya venía en camino, así que Ji Hoo la encaró- ¿Quién crees que eres? -Jan Di lo miró sorprendida- ¿Quién eres para hacer ese tipo de cosas?

\- Ji Hoo Sunbae, por favor… -Dijiste, pero te miro con esa mirada asesina, en silencio te quedaste inmóvil, no sabías irte o no.

\- ¿Quién te pidió que hagas ese tipo de pedido?, ni siquiera fue un pedido, fue suplicar. ¿No tienes orgullo?

\- ¡Ji Hoo! -Le dijiste, pero nuevamente te calló con la mirada.

\- No es porque no tenga orgullo -Dijo Jan Di- Es porque estás en tal agonía, porque paree que morirás de…

\- Tristeza… -Susurraste, ambos chicos te miraron, Jan Di tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba a nada de llorar- Ji Hoo, Jan Di no lo hizo por…

\- ¡Esto no es contigo! -Dijo Ji Hoo, luego miró a tu amiga- ¿Por qué te entrometes?, no tiene nada que ver contigo, con ustedes -Te miró de reojo, bajaste la mirada- Fuera de mi vista -Dijo Ji Hoo, alzaste la vista para ver al chico, miraba Jan Di con enojo, te miro de reojo como si fueras una entrometida y sentiste como tu corazón se estrujaba con esa mirada fría y llena de dolor.


	4. Special Chapter

¡Holis, bellezas!, he aquí un capítulo especial, lo hice el día de Halloween, así que es de "terror", los capítulos especiales no afectan a la historia como tal.

Advertencia: Boys Before Flowers/Chicos ante Flores/, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español, de todos modos se avisa.

 _\- Hello -_ Idioma en inglés.

\- _Llamada telefónica de la otra persona_ –

" _Mensajes de texto"_

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Capítulo Especial 1

Era el final del mes de Octubre, es decir 31, y por consiguiente el frio por Seúl, llegaba hasta los rincones menos inesperados.

Estabas cerca del calentador aquella noche frío, tenías una frazada encima mientras veías la televisión y tomabas chocolate caliente, suspiraste tratando de buscar algún canal que te recordara un poco a tu casa, pero o pasaban noticias o pasaban series y novelas coreanas y si no era eso, eran películas de terror, no estaba mal, solo no te gustaba y en casa, siempre que era 31 te la pasabas viendo películas grabadas.

Tu celular sonó y con la frazada tras la espada, fuiste a agarrar el teléfono- ¿Sí?

\- _¡_ Unnie!_ -De otro lado de la línea estaba Jan Di emocionada- _Voy a ir con mi hermano a por el vecindario a buscar dulces, ¿Me quieres acompañar?_

\- ¿Dulces dices?

Si había algo que te gustaba de sobre manera eran los dulces, a pesar de esto dudaste.

\- Sabes que me tienen en un régimen -Dijiste, Jan Di rio- Es verdad, si subo un aunque sea medio gramo sería mi fin.

\- _No exageres, haces ejercicio la mayor parte del tiempo._

\- Bueno, está bien -Dijiste- Eso sí, no me mandarás a ponerme un disfraz, ¿verdad?

\- _No, ¿Cómo crees?_ -Rio Jan Di- _Te espero frente a mi casa._

\- ¡Sí! -Colgaste el teléfono y fuiste a ponerte algo cómodo y abrigado, unos pantalones negros, unas botas marrones con medias de la lana, una chaqueta gris y una boina negra.

\- Espero no morir de frio -Dijiste agarrando los guantes de lana que estaban en la entrada junto a tu cartera y las llaves del apartamento, recordando que habías dejado la tv prendida, fuiste y la apagaste, miraste el lugar- Bien, ya vuelvo -Dijiste a la nada y saliste del lugar.

Jan Di se balanceaba frente a la tintorería que portaba su nombre, mientras que su pequeño hermano, Yi Hyun, vestía de un travieso pirata, lo miraste con una sonrisa y saludaste a tu amiga- Menos mal llamaste, me iba a ahogar en chocolate.

\- No sería raro -Dijo Jan Di- ¡Vamos, Gea Eul nos está esperando!

Caminaron por las calles de Seúl hasta donde la muchacha los esperaba con una sonrisa, para luego a las casas y empezar a pedir dulces como los demás chicos, de vez en cuando una que otra amable persona les daba a ustedes, mientras que Yi Hyun se llevaba las mayorías.

\- Es bueno ser chiquito, te dan de todo -Dijiste con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Es igual donde vivías, _? -Preguntó Gea Eul.

Asentiste- Todos los chicos del vecindario salíamos y empezábamos a pedir dulce o truco y los que no nos daban dulces envolvíamos sus casas de papel.

\- ¡Cielos! -Dijo Jan Di- ¿No los regañaba?

\- La verdad no, siempre nos salíamos con la nuestra hasta que crecimos y les tocó después a los pequeños -Dijiste con una sonrisa- También recuerdo las casas embrujadas y lo mucho que detestaba que en la televisión solo pasaran películas de terror.

\- Yo no puedo ver películas de terror -Corearon Jan Di y Gea Eul, sonrieron las tres.

\- ¡Más dulces! -Dijo Yi Hyun yendo a la siguiente casa.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntaste mirando que parecían unas casas más o menos grandes.

\- La verdad no sé -Dijo Jan Di- Mi hermano recibió una invitación para recolectar dulces, así que vinimos. Nunca he estado por aquí.

\- Entiendo -Dijiste y tu celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomaste y atendiste.

\- ¿Hola?

 _\- Te veo._

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- _Te estoy viendo_ -Luego se escuchó una sonrisa macabra y la línea se cortó, miraste extrañada al celular y luego a tus amigas.

\- ¿Quién era? -Preguntó Gea Eul.

\- Ni idea -Dijiste guardando el celular- Un loco que no tiene más nada que hacen en Halloween -Negaste la cabeza- A veces pienso que lo hacen a propósito, esperan este día y gastan las bromas más pesadas del mundo.

\- Tienes razón -Corearon tus amigas- ¡Yi Hyun creo que ya tienes muchos dulces! -Le dijo Jan Di a su hermano.

\- Pero… -Decía el niño.

\- Te dará un dolor de estómago por comer tantos dulces, así que mejor nos regresamos.

Caminaron de vuelta para ir a la tienda de los padres de Jan Di, cuando recibiste un mensaje.

" _Vistes muy hermoso está noche, ¿Qué pasaría si se llenara de sangre tu chaqueta gris?, ¡Se vería exquisito! ¡HAHAHA!"_

Miraste el mensaje un poco asustada.

" _¿Quién eres? ¡Déjame en paz!"_

Escribiste y mandaste el mensaje, rápidamente te llegó otro.

" _¿Quién piensas que soy, muñeca?"_

" _Un hijo de su madre que no tiene nada más que hacer"_

" _Me gustan las chicas rudas como tú, espero que cuando vayas a tu departamento, estés sola."_

\- ¿Sucede algo, _ Unnie? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- El loco este que me está mandando mensajes -Dijiste y miraste a tus amigas, que estaban un poco preocupadas, sonreíste tratando de relajarlas- Descuiden, todo está bien, lo voy a bloquear y todo bien -Dijiste mientras veías a tu celular.

" _Ni se te ocurra muñeca"_

" _Te tengo en la mira y si me bloqueas tus amigas estarán en problemas"_

Miraste a todos los lados, no había nadie cerca de ustedes, tragaste en seco.

" _¿Quién eres?"_

" _¿Quién piensas que soy, muñeca?"_

Asustada, respiraste hondo, y miraste a tus amigas.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? -Preguntó Jan Di, negaste con la cabeza, no querías meter a tus amigas en problemas, era mejor que ellas estuviesen a salvo, que tener a más personas involucradas.

\- Iré caminado hasta la casa, les avisaré cuando llegue.

\- Está bien -Dijo Jan Di y los cuatro se despidieron, Gea Eul se iba a quedar un rato más con Jan Di y tú tomaste otro camino para ir a casa. Tomaste una de las calles que estuvieran transitadas y con carros, aunque la verdad había menos de lo normal. Seguramente los padres estarían con sus niños pidiendo dulces.

Te frotaste las manos, exhalaste sobre ellas y te abrazaste para seguir con tu camino, pero cuando menos lo esperaste sentiste… que alguien te seguía.

Te paraste y miraste atrás disimuladamente, no había nadie, negaste con la cabeza, no habías recibido ninguna llamada o un mensaje del loco y la verdad eso te tenía inquieta, ya que sabía dónde estabas, como vestías, quizás hasta sabía dónde vivías.

Seguiste caminado, pero nuevamente esa sensación no se quedaba atrás, volteaste, esta vez pudiste ver claramente como un hombre asiático que portaba lentes y vestimenta negra te había seguido y se había ocultado tras un árbol.

Tragaste en seco, seguiste caminando fingiendo que no te habías dado cuenta de su existencia. Agarraste el celular y marcaste.

…

Guarida de los F4

Jun Pyo se encontraba jugando, ya casi faltaba poco para poder ganar la carrera, mientras que sus dos otros amigos jugaban billar, Woo Bin le estaba ganando a Yi Jung, y este estaba un poco cabreado, no le gustaba perder, por otro lado, Ji Hoo se encontraba leyendo un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca y que parecía ser muy bueno, pero la verdad es que se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá.

Fue cuando un celular resonó en la estancia, Ji Hoo agarró su teléfono encima de la mesa- ¿_? -Dijo el chico mirando su pantalla, ante la mención de tu nombre, Woo Bin y Yi Jung voltearon a ver a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué te llama a ti? -Preguntó Woo Bin con el ceño fruncido.

Ji Hoo ignoró la pregunta de su amigo y contestó tu llamada- ¿_?

 _\- ¡Ji Hoo Sunbae! -_ Dijiste en un grito, el chico se levantó del sofá rápidamente y todos se le quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Qué sucede _? -Preguntó angustiado mirando a sus amigos.

 _\- ¡Me persigue! -_ Dijiste.

\- ¿Quién te persigue?

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaron Woo Bin y Yi Jung.

 _\- ¡No sé, no sé! -_ Dijiste y Ji Hoo escuchó como tu respiración era acelerada _\- ¡Estaba con las chicas y recibí una llamada y mensajes!, ¡Me está siguiendo!_

Woo Bin se acercó a su amigo y le quitó el teléfono ante la estupefacta mirada de Ji Hoo- ¿_?

 _\- ¿Woo Bin? -_ Dijiste entre un llanto _\- ¡No sé qué hacer, tengo miedo!_

\- ¡Escucha! -Dijo el mafioso- ¡Debes ir a un sitio con gente!, ¡Ahora!, ¡¿Tienes un centro comercial cerca?!

 _\- ¡Sí, sí! -_ Dijiste angustiada _\- ¡El COEX Mall!_

\- ¡Dirígete allá, ahora vamos!

Los F4 se miraron entre ellos, sin titubear y ante la situación de una damisela en apuros, fueron al rescate, se habían metido con una de las joyas de este grupo, y estos chicos eran muy sobreprotectores y celosos, quien sea quien estuviera acosándote, sería hombre muerto.

…

Entraste a una boutique, había unas cuantas chicas atendiendo a las personas, respiraste entre cortadamente y trataste de mezclarte cómo pudiste, pero la verdad seguías sintiendo una mirada penetrante en tu espalda, fuiste al fondo tratando de relajarte y alejarte de las personas.

Fue cuando tu celular volvió a sonar.

 _\- ¿Te ocultas de mí, muñequita? -_ Preguntó la voz al otro lado.

\- ¡Basta! -Dijiste llamando la atención de varias personas.

 _\- No podrás escapar de mí -_ Dijo y se escuchó una sonrisa de fondo- _Ya quiero estar contigo, probar ese hermoso cuerpo y ver como lo baño de sangre, tu sangre._

\- ¡Por favor, basta! -Dijiste sintiendo como las lágrimas fluían- ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

 _\- Al contrario, _, me has hecho de todo._

Y colgó la llamada, la gente te miraba, se susurraban cosas y seguían con sus compras, respiraste entre cortadamente y limpiaste tus mejillas, tu celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era Woo Bin.

 _\- ¿En dónde estás? -_ Preguntó el chico.

\- La… La Boutique -Dijiste abrazándote.

\- _Estamos en camino -_ Colgó y te dejaste caer en el suelo, abrazando tus piernas, y cuando menos te diste cuenta, F4 te había encontrado, Ji Hoo se acercó a ti primero rodeándote con sus brazos, te alejaste sorprendida, pero al ver quien era lo abrazaste llorando.

\- ¡Sunbae! -Gritaste, el muchacho miró a sus amigos, luego te levantó y todos salieron del lugar.

\- Tranquila -Susurraba el chico- Todo estará bien.

\- ¿Quién es el que te persigue? -Preguntó Jun Pyo, negaste con la cabeza- Oye, así no te podemos ayudar, salvaje.

\- Jun Pyo -Dijo Woo Bin, que al verlo lo abrazaste con fuerza, ocultando tu rostro en su pecho- Dame tu celular -Pidió el chico, se lo tendiste y mientras te abrazaba, el llamó al número desconocido.

 _\- ¿Llamando, muñeca?_

\- ¿Muñeca? -Preguntó Woo Bin- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar a mi chica de ese modo?!

\- Woo Bin… -Susurraste.

 _\- ¿Song Woo Bin? -_ Preguntó la otra voz, se volvió a escuchar la risa- _Así que, estás aquí._

\- ¡Sal de donde estés maldito! -Dijo el mafioso- Te juro, que te voy a moler a golpes por lo que le hiciste a _.

 _\- ¡Vaya! -_ Decía la voz _\- No sabía que la muñequita ya tenía amo y correa._

\- ¡Bastardo!

Y la línea se cortó.

\- ¿Pudiste deducir su voz, algo? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

Woo Bin negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió- Pero tuve el suficiente tiempo para que hayan rastreado su llamada.

F4 sonrió y Woo Bin tuvo una llamada.

 _\- Lo encontramos, señor -_ Dijo un hombre- _Está en un nivel arriba de ustedes._

\- Hoy, morirá alguien -Dijo Woo Bin y colgó la llamada- _ quiero que te quedes en la boutique.

\- ¿Qué? -Dijiste y negaste con la cabeza- ¡No, no! -Dijiste- ¿Y si viene por mí?

\- Me quedaré con ella -Dijo Ji Hoo tomándote de los hombros, Woo Bin solo asintió y los tres muchachos subieron las escaleras mecánicas, Woo Bin estaba serio a la vez que se ponía sus guantes negros.

Ji Hoo y tú se quedaron quietos en el lugar y caminaron hasta entrar a la tienda, suspiraste agarrándote del brazo del castaño quien te miraba de reojo, si bien había superado su amor por Jan Di, empezó a sentir algo por ti, después de aceptar su derrota contra Jun Pyo, pero ahora estaba su otro mejor amigo al acecho.

\- _ -Dijo, lo miraste y él te sonrió- Tranquila, todo estará bien, Woo Bin se encargará del asunto.

\- Sí, sí… -Dijiste asintiendo aun con el miedo en la garganta- Tengo miedo de que tenga un arma o de que…

Antes siquiera de poder decir algo más, se escuchó un disparó y la gente pegó un grito, luego otro y la gente empezó a salir corriendo. Te habías soltado de Ji Hoo y habías corrido hacia donde los disparos habían sonado, te agachaste cuando escuchaste otro, y a lo lejos Ji Hoo gritaba tu nombre y te perseguía.

Para cuando subiste, viste un gran charco de sangre, tu respiración se cortó, tu corazón dejó de latir y te llevaste las manos a la boca gritando con fuerza. En el suelo, yacían los cuerpos de Song Woo Bin, So Yi Jung y Gu Jun Pyo, y con una sonrisa sádica, frente a tus amigos, había un hombre con lentes y ropas negras, portaba un arma en su mano y al verte su sonrisa creció.

\- ¡Querida, _! -Dijo el hombro y caminó entre los cuerpos de tus amigos, sin importarle llenar sus botas de sangre- ¿Viste lo que les pasó a tus queridos guardas espaldas? -Preguntó irónico, luego miró a Woo Bin- El príncipe de la mafia, terminó siendo pura habladuría.

\- No… no… -Negaste con la cabeza sintiendo tus lágrimas caer- ¡Esto no es posible!

\- ¡Claro que es posible!

\- ¡_!

\- ¿Me falto otro acaso?

\- ¡No Ji Hoo no…! -El sujeto te agarró del cuello y te tapó la boca, hiciste lo imposible para que te liberara, Ji Hoo apareció y miró sorprendido la escena.

\- ¿Yoon Ji Hoo? -Dijo el hombre, y sonrió- Por ser amiga de esta hermosa muñequita, aquí mueres -Apretó el gatillo y a bala atravesó el peso de Ji Hoo, gritaste aun con la mano en la boca, el hombre te soltó y corriste hacia el chico que convulsionaba y tosía sangre dañando su hermosa ropa blanca.

\- ¡Ji Hoo Sunbae! -Gritaste- ¡No te mueras, no te mueras! -Decías poniendo un mano en la herida, pero los ojos de Ji Hoo se volvieron vacíos el chico murió al instante.

\- Ahora, linda perrita -Dijo el hombre tras de ti- Será tú turno.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

…

Aquel gritó resonó en tu departamento, respiraste agitadamente, sudabas, tenías calor, mucho calor, tocaste tu cabeza, apretaste los ojos- Una pesadilla… solo eso…

Respirabas agitadamente y tratabas de controlar tu respiración, miraste la hora en tu reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana del 31 de octubre, volviste a respirar hondo y te levantaste prendiendo las luces del piso de arriba, buscaste tu celular y marcaste un número.

 _-_ _¿Latin girl?_ _-_ Sonó al otro lado, respiraste de alivio y creíste que tu mundo se iba a desvanecer _\- ¿_?, ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Por qué llamas… de madrugada?_

\- T-Tuve una pesadilla, Oppa.

 _\- ¿Pesadilla? -_ Preguntó el chico _\- ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?_

Te mordiste el labio inferior y asintiendo dijiste- Sí, por favor… -Pediste.

 _\- Me visto y voy en camino -_ Colgó.

Te abrazaste y decidiste bajar, prendiste todas las luces de tu casa y la televisión, si necesitabas algo ahora, era ruido y todo prendido, ya que el miedo no se te había pasado.

Agarraste un poco de leche y vertiste el chocolate dentro, para después calentarlo, cerraste los ojos ante la imagen de los chicos llenos de sangre, tragaste negando con la cabeza- Que fue un sueño, solo eso -Dijiste golpeándote la frente- Fue tan real… -Susurraste.

Agarraste la taza de chocolate, una frazada y te sentaste enfrente del televisor con la mesa de por medio, suspiraste y bebiste del líquido buscando alguna serie tratando de darle importancia, pero las imágenes se venían a tu mente como un proyector.

Fue cuando la puerta de tu casa sonó, rápidamente te dirigiste hacia ella ya la abriste, Woo Bin estaba con una camisa de pijama, un pantalón deportivo y una chaqueta negra encima, tenía el pelo revuelto y parecía más dormido que despierto.

\- Espero que haya sido una pesadilla horrible, _baby_ -Dijo el chico dándote un beso en la frente y entrando a tu departamento- No sé ni cómo llegue aquí -Bostezo y se sentó en el sofá, te acercaste a él y lo abrazaste con fuerza- _Hey, hey, is okay_ -Dijo y te acarició el cabello- Anda, cuéntame -Pidió el chico, negaste con la cabeza y comenzaste a sollozar- Si no me cuentas no te puedo ayudar, _.

\- Morían en mi sueño -Los ojos de Woo Bin se abrieron como platos y escuchó atentamente tus palabras.

\- Tranquilízate -Dijo el chico y te sonrió- Aquí estoy, y no me voy a morir por un bicho como ese -Volvió a besar tu frente y te abrazo- Que sueño más raro, puedo vencer a un degenerado como ese.

\- Tenía un arma.

\- ¿Crees que yo no tengo armas también? -Te preguntó negaste con la cabeza sentándote más en sus piernas- Me gusta tenerte así -Dijo.

Frunciste el ceño, y con las mejillas sonrojadas miraste a otro lado- N-No te aproveches, estoy asustada -Le informaste, el chico rio.

…

Woo Bin se había quedado a dormir las horas que restaban y ahora te estabas despertando por la luz de la sala, ya que se habían quedado dormidos abrazados sobre el sofá, te bajaste de encima del mafioso y caminaste hacia la cocina para preparar café.

\- Cielos -Dijo Woo Bin después de unos minutos y acariciándose el cuello- La próxima vayamos a dormir a tu cama -Sonrió de lado- Será más… divertido.

\- ¡Pervertido! -Le tiraste un trapo a la cara y este se la quitó- Nada de estar durmiendo en camas y haciendo quien sabe qué -Dijiste.

\- Algún día lo haremos -Dijo Woo Bin acercándose a ti, frunciste el ceño y sentiste las mejillas calientes, desviaste la mirada- Buenos días -Dijo besando tu frente.

\- Hola… -Murmuraste.

\- ¿Tienes clases hoy, no? -Dijo Woo Bin abriendo tu nevera- _Shit_ , solo tienes comida para conejos aquí -Dijo el hombre- ¿Dónde están las galletas y los chocolates?

\- Arriba -Dijiste señalando la despensa, el chico se enderezó y abrió la despensa a agarrando las galletas de chocolate, aunque la verdad vio más cosas.

\- Tienes demasiados -Rio el chico- ¿Robaste una mercado acaso?

Te cruzaste de brazos- Me gustan los dulces -Inflaste tus mejillas desviando la mirada.

\- ¿No es tu celular? -Preguntó Woo Bin escuchando aquella melodía, asentiste y fuiste a buscarlo.

\- ¿Hola? -Preguntaste al contestar.

 _\- Te veo, HAHAHA._

Y sentiste que todo tu mundo se vino abajo.


	5. Chapter 4

¡Holis, bellezas!, aquí el cuarto capíutlo.

Advertencia: Boys Before Flowers/Chicos ante Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos o recuerdos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español.

 _\- Hello -_ Idioma en inglés.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Capítulo 4

Tus pies se movieron solos, agarraste a Jan Di de la mano y salieron corriendo del lugar, mientras que Sunbae se fue por otro camino.

\- Acaso... ¿Hice mal? -Te detuviste ante la pregunta de tu amiga, soltaste su mano- ¿_?

\- Sunbae está mal del corazón -Te giraste y le sonreíste falsamente, pero para Jan Di fue una sonrisa de apoyo, te acercaste y la abrazaste- Jan Di, hacer lo que hiciste se necesita muchas agallas, ser muy valiente... -Se te paraste- Jamás podré ser como tú...

\- N-No digas eso, Unnie -Dijo tu amiga- S-Solo lo hice por Sunbae, él estaba muy triste...

\- Lo sé... -Dijiste- También lo vi en ese mismo estado, pero... -Bajaste la mirada- Si crees que lo que hiciste fue lo correcto, entonces todo lo demás no importa.

Jan Di bajó la vista- Me odia.

Suspiraste recordando la mirada de odio de Ji Hoo, sentiste una apuñalada en el corazón, como se estrujaba, así debía sentirse Jan Di, negaste con la cabeza y le volviste a sonreír- Ji Hoo Sunbae no te odia, no creo que lo haga -Dijiste- Ven vamos, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a comer algo?

Jan Di con una sonrisa triste asintió- D-Debo avisarles a mis padres -Dijo.

\- Bien, entonces vamos a dónde vives y luego a mi casa.

Los padres de Jan Di estaban impresionados con tu presencia en su pequeña casa, estaban tan asombrados de que su hija ya tuviera una amiga en Shinhwa y parecía muy refinada además de hermosa.

\- Aquí tienes, linda -Dijo la madre de Jan Di con una sonrisa entregándote un vaso con agua.

\- Gracias, de verdad -Dijiste aun sentada en el suelo, dejaste el vaso, después de beber un poco, en la mesa- Son muy amables.

Los padres de Jan Di sonrieron- Nos alegra que nuestra pequeña tenga una amiga tan hermosa, ¿Oíste, Jan Di? -Dijo su madre- ¡Debes ser más hermosa!

\- ¡Omma! -Gritó Jan Di y salió con un bolso.

Te levantaste, sus padres y el hermanito de Jan Di hicieron lo mismo- ¿Ya se van? -Preguntó el padre.

\- Así es -Dijiste y te inclinaste- Muchas gracias por su atención -Dijiste, ambos asintieron y se inclinaron también- Hasta luego.

\- Nos vemos mañana -Dijo Jan Di.

Subieron a la limosina y se dirigieron a tu casa, al entrar Jan Di quedó maravillada, tanto, que dejó que su bolso se cayera de su hombro- ¿V-Vives aquí?

\- Sí, bueno... quizás no sea tan grande como la casa de Jun Pyo idiota, pero algo es algo.

\- ¿Y-Y tus padres? -Preguntó la pelinegra al ver que no había nadie más.

\- Vivo sola -Dijiste con una mueca- Me mude sola, el apartamento lo consiguieron los patrocinadores y para mi estuvo bien así -Dijiste dejando tu bolso sobre la mesa del desayunador- Me gusta, la verdad -Le dijiste- Siéntate como en casa, Jan Di Unnie.

\- E-Esta bien, está bien -Dijo la chica.

La noche la pasaron entre juegos, chismes y conociéndose la una con la otra, ya sabías el cumpleaños de Jan Di y ella el tuyo, sabían sus colores favoritos, sus comidas preferidas, sus películas, en general se la pasaron hablando hasta que se hizo la hora de dormir.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres dormir en mi cama? -Le preguntaste a Jan Di- Yo puedo dormir en el sofá, de verdad.

\- Es tu casa -Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

\- Y tú, mi invitada -Le dijiste.

\- Estoy bien -Dijo la muchacha acurrucándose más en el sofá- Es muy cómodo -Sonrió.

\- Bien, aquí tienes el control por si quieres ver televisión, si me necesitas estoy arriba.

\- ¡Oh, oh, oh! -Dijo Jan Di- ¡Es verdad!, Min Seo Hyun se irá mañana, dijo que fuéramos a despedirla.

\- ¿De verdad se irá? -Preguntaste a la nada. Jan Di asintió con una sonrisa triste- Bien, entonces mañana estaremos ahí.

...

\- No es agradable tenerlas cercas -Dijo Jun Pyo, frunciste el ceño y lo miraste asesinamente.

\- No quiero pelear contigo por respeto a Min Seo Hyun -Dijiste de brazos cruzados- Pero si insistes en hacernos el momento cuadritos, te mato -Lo amenazaste.

\- Eres una salvaje -Dijo el muchacho y cruzo su pierna- ¿Y tú que me ves lavandera?

\- Gu Jun Pyo -Dijo Jan Di- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Preguntó la pelinegra un poco triste y aburrida.

\- Si dijera que no, ¿Te callarías la boca? -Preguntó el chico, lo miraste como si fuera una piedra en el zapato y tu vista se posó luego en Yi Jung y Woo Bin, que hablaban tranquilamente- Solo compórtate como sueles hacer, esto no te queda.

\- ¿Estaría bien ocultar tus sentimientos y o expresarlos por el bien de la persona que te gusta? -Más de uno alzo la vista para ver a la pelinegra- ¿Sería lo correcto?

\- ¿Lo correcto? -Preguntó Jun Pyo- ¿Qué diablos? -Jan Di lo miro al igual que los presentes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Jun Pyo- Sería lo mismo que ignorarlos. Si el mundo se acabara mañana, morirías arrepentido.

Jan Di se sorprendió por las palabras del chico- Gu Jun Pyo... -Dijo Jan Di.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Puede... -Dijo la pelinegra- Que no seas completamente estúpido.

Miraste a Jan Di como si estuviera loca, Jun Pyo rio- ¿Acabas de descubrir eso?, es mejor arrepentirse de algo que hiciste, que lamentarse por no haberlo hecho. Esa es mi teoría -Jan Di le hizo una mueca- Parece que Ji Hoo no vendrá, después de todo.

Con un suspiro desviaste la mirada a otro lado.

Min Seo Hyun paró frente a la zona de emigración, se giró y sonrió- Cuídense todos -Dijo la mujer- No se metan en problemas -Dijo, para luego abrazar a So, quien le respondió el abrazo.

\- Que tengas un buen viaje, iré a visitarte -Le dijo el alfarero.

\- No solo visitarme -Dijo la mujer- Harás una muestra -Le dijo cachándolo, Yi Jung sonrió divertido al verse atrapado, luego, abrazó a Song, quien le respondió también el abrazo.

\- Cuida de tu salud -Dijo el chico, lo miraste de reojo, hizo toco su corazón dos veces con su puño, en un saludo amigable, Min Seo Hyun rio.

\- La enfermedad de la amabilidad -Dijo la mujer- Si eres amable, el dolor permanece igual, Sr. _Casanova_.

Woo Bin hizo un gesto con su mano, Min Seo Hyun se dirigió ahora a Gu- ¿Hace falta que hagas esas aburridas cosas de abogada o de ONG, Noona? -Preguntó el chico- No comprendo a las mujeres -Miró hacia otro lado.

Min Seo Hyun sonrió de lado- ¿Sabes que hacía 10 años que no me llamabas "Noona" con cariño? -Preguntó la mujer.

\- Es cierto que eres genial de todos modos, así que decidí reconocerte como mi Noona -Dijo el chico- ¿Te molesta?

\- _ -Alzaste la vista y te dio un abrazo- Me da gusto volverte a ver antes de irme.

\- Lo mismo digo -Dijiste.

Luego hizo un gesto con su cabeza- Si se descarrilan, dales un golpe por mí.

\- Descuida, yo les daré una patada donde se las merecen -Apretaste tu puño, ella sonrió y también apretó su puño al par tuya.

\- De verdad no entiendo a las mujeres -Dijo Jun Pyo a tu lado, lo fulminaste con la mirada.

\- Jan Di -Dijo Min Seo Hyun a tu amiga y la abrazo- Por favor, no te olvides de lo que te pedí -Dijo.

\- Cuídate, por favor -Dijo la menor.

\- Cuídense todos -Dijo Min Seo Hyun- Ya me voy -Agarró su maleta y se despidió con la mano.

Yi Jung, Woo Bin y tú imitaron su gesto- Ve, cuídate -Dijo Jun Pyo, Jan Di se inclinó y Min Seo Hyun caminó hasta donde pasaban las maletas, dio una mirada atrás, parecía buscar a alguien, hasta que se fue.

\- Maldito bastardo -Dijo Woo Bin- ¿Cómo pudo faltar a este momento?

\- ¿Qué les dije? -Preguntó Jun Pyo- Ustedes me dicen que soy el más cruel, pero les dije que el más cruel es Ji Hoo.

\- Se ve tan sereno -Dijo Yi Jung- Pero cuando te da la espalda, es el peor.

\- Está mal hablar de alguien a sus espaldas -Todos se giraron ante aquella voz, sentiste un palpitar en tu corazón tus ojos miraban ahora a Ji Hoo Sunbae

\- Tú...

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Dijo Jun Pyo.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? -Preguntó Yi Jung con una sonrisa junto a Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo sonrió- Hace tres horas.

\- ¿Qué?

El castaño se acercó- Entonces llegaste antes que nosotros -Dijo Yi Jung- ¿Y no viniste siquiera a mirar?

Frunciste ligeramente el ceño, ¿Por qué Ji Hoo estaba haciendo todo esto?, ¿Y por qué mostraba esa sonrisa?, ¿No debería estar triste por qué el amor de su vida se estaba yendo?

Jan Di, enojada dio un paso al frente- ¿Qué haces ahora? -Preguntó la pelinegra- Sunbae, ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? -Preguntó, respiraste un poco, conteniendo la respiración, Jan Di podía ser verdaderamente dura- ¡Ve por ella! -Le gritó- Si ella no puede quedarse... tú puedes ir con ella. ¿No dijiste que te gustaba? -Preguntó- ¿Espiarla detrás de un poste es tu forma de amar?, ¿Tienes derecho a decir eso si te comportas así?

Ji Hoo con una sonrisa busco de entre sus ropas y saco su pasaporte junto con un pasaje y se lo mostró a todos, te sorprendiste a tal grado que te enderezaste- Sunbae... -Susurraste tan bajo que nadie te había escuchado.

\- Tomaré el próximo vuelo -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa- Ya registré mi equipaje -Dijo el chico y creíste que tu mundo iba a desvanecerse, pero al ver tan hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de victoria, no pensaste en ti, no decidiste ser egoísta.

\- Yoon Jin Hoo -Dijo Jun Pyo.

Yi Jung sonrió- Qué sinvergüenza, tiene habilidad para sorprender a las personas -Dijo.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? -Preguntó el mafioso.

\- Gracias... -Dijo Ji Hoo y agarró a Jan Di por los hombros- A está señorita.

Sentiste una punzada en el corazón.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Sinvergüenza! -Dijo Yi Jung agarrando del cuello con un brazo, Woo Bin se acercó también para fastidiarlo y le siguió Jun Pyo.

Te quedaste mirando la escena y luego miraste a Jan Di, la chica tenía unas cuantas lágrimas que se podían reflejar en los ojos, parpadeaste un poco y caminaste hasta ella con una sonrisa-Son como unos niños-Jan Di te sonrió tristemente.

\- ¡Que tierno!

\- ¿Tierno?, ¡Es un canalla!

Y no taste algo, aquella mirada, aquella conexión que tuvieron Jan Dio y Jun Pyo.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Y fue el momento de despedirse del castaño- Gracias -Le dijo a Jan Di, desviaste la mirada al suelo, tratando de no sentirte inferior- Tú fuiste la que me hizo dar cuenta que tengo que aceptarlo y ser honesto conmigo -Dijo Ji Hoo, una punzada nuevamente en tu corazón- Tú me enseñaste a tener coraje y pedir ayuda.

Jan Di contuvo el aliento- Me alegro de haber conocido a una chica como tú -Se acercó, tomo la cabeza de Jan Di y le beso la frente, tu respiración se pauso y sentiste miles de puñaladas en tu mal trecho corazón, Ji Hoo miró a los presentes- Debo irme -Dijo con una sonrisa, se despidió con una mano y se fue.

Jan Di por otro lado se sintió la mujer más afortunada al recibir tan beso en su frente, sonrió feliz.

Te rascaste tu brazo izquierdo, Jan Di se giró con una sonrisa, sonreíste tristemente, pero ella no lo notó- ¿Nos vamos? -Le pregúntate.

\- Yo la llevo -Comentó Jun Pyo sin mirarlas, ganándose la mirada de los presentes.

\- Vinimos, juntas, nos vamos juntas -Dijiste, Jun Pyo te miró y luego hizo una señal a sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros, _Latin girl_? -Dijo Woo Bin a tu lado.

\- Podemos ir al museo donde mi abuelo es el dueño -Dijo Yi Jung a tu otro lado.

\- Alto -Dijiste- No, y no -Les dijiste a ellos- Yo me voy a mi casa -Caminaste, pero los dos chicos empezaron a seguirte dejando a Jan Di con Jun Pyo.

\- E-Espera... ¡Unnie! -Jan Di trató de llamarte, pero fue cortado por un paso de Jun Pyo frente a la chica y ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada.

Metiste tus manos en los bolsillos, empezaba hacer frio- ¿Viniste en limosina? -Preguntó Woo Bin a tu lado con una sonrisa, asentiste- Te llevo a donde quieras -Dijo el chico.

\- ¿A la luna? -Reíste divertida.

\- Ya mismo llamo a los astronautas y a la... -Agarró su celular.

\- Es broma -Le dijiste caminado- Debo ir a entrenar.

\- ¿Te podemos acompañar? -Yi Jung sonrió galante y se paró frente a ti, automáticamente te paraste, el chico aprovechó y llevo uno de tus mechos tras tu orejas- Tienes unos ojos hermosos.

\- Ya lo sabía -Dijiste y caminaste rodeándolo, el pelinegro miró a su amigo haciendo una mueca, Woo Bin sonrió divertido.

\- Nunca he visto a una patinadora sobre hielo -Comentó Yi Jung.

\- ¿Seguro? -Dijiste- ¿Cuántas novias has tenido Yi Jung? -El chico se paró y se atoró con su saliva- Creo que había una chica de mi equipo que salió contigo.

\- ¿E-Enserio? -Rio un poco nervioso, pero sin perder la compostura- No sabía que era patinadora.

\- Aja, sí, ya -Le dijiste y le diste un golpe el hombre.

\- Auch -Dijo el chico sobándose en el hombro- ¿Por qué fue eso?

\- Por mentir -Le sonreíste- Los veo después.

\- ¡Eh! -Dijeron los dos caminando hasta ti y ahí supiste que no te los ibas a sacar ni con una espátula, te giraste.

\- ¿Me quieren acompañar? -Los chicos se miraron y asintieron con sonrisas- Bien, pero antes... debo hacer algo.

...

\- ¿De verdad le hiciste eso a los chicos? -Preguntó Jan Di y sonrió- Eres malvada.

\- Así se lo pensarán dos veces -Dijiste- Podrán ser muy buenos amigos, pero mira que tenerlos como chicle es...

Los gritos resonaron por el lugar, un Jun Pyo, con ropa deportiva se acercaba al comedor, precisamente al a mesa donde estabas sentada junto a Jan Di y Min.

\- El sábado a las cuatro en punto frente a la Torre Namsan -Dijo el chico, Jan Di con las mejillas llenas de comida, lo miró sin entender, Min sonrió y miraste a Jun Pyo como si estuviera loco, luego Jun Pyo se regresó- Si llegas un minuto tarde, te mato -Amenazó a tu amiga y tu abriste tu boca sin poder creer lo que decía el bruto ese- A ti te buscan Yi Jung y Woo Bin -Dijo lo miraste como si fuese un bicho raro y el chico se fue.

Ambas chicas te miraron- ¿Por qué me buscan esos dos? -Dijiste.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir a las cuatro en punto allá? -Se preguntó Jan Di, ustedes dos se encogieron de hombros.

...

Bajaste las escaleras hacia la guarida de los F4, Woo Bin y Yi Jung estaban sentados relajadamente viendo televisión y bebiendo té. Te acercaste a ellos y ellos sonrieron al verte.

\- _Hello, latin girl_ -Dijo Woo Bin y se levantó, al mismo que Yi Jung también sonreía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? -Preguntaste de brazos cruzados y sonreíste- ¿Otra partida de videos juegos en el Arcade?

Yi Jung sonrió divertido- Esta noche hay una cena muy importante -Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso? –Preguntaste con una sonrisa burlona. Woo Bin y Yi Jung se miraron cómplices, te alertaste- ¡No iré!

\- Claro que irás -Dijo el mafioso- Obtuviste tu diversión en el Arcade -Sonrió-Ojo por ojo.

Suspiraste- No iré, aunque me chantajeen -Dijiste cabreada con el ceño fruncido y los puños de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿No? -Preguntó Woo Bin- Que lástima, tú madre estaría encantada de verte, y tu padre.

Te tensaste y te giraste- No lo harían.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? -Preguntaron a coro los dos- Somos muy buenos apostado -Comentó Yi Jung.

Bajaste la mirada y tu labio tembló, pero de coraje- Está bien... iré.

\- ¡Genial! -Dijo Woo Bin- ¿Tendrás algo que ponerte? -Preguntó, lo miraste y no dijiste nada, solo tenías dos vestidos que no eran para la noche, y el otro ya lo habían visto, desviaste la mirada- Eso supuse, entonces, _¡Let's go!_

\- ¡Ehh!

...

\- ¡Nunca dijeron que iríamos compras! -Dijiste toda enojada, literalmente Yi Jung y Woo Bin con sonrisas traviesas te estaban arrastrado hacia las tiendas de la parte VIP de un centro comercial, las personas te venía, porque los chicos literalmente te tenían sujetados de las muñecas y bajo los brazos mientras dabas patadas.

\- ¡Cálmate! -Dijo Woo Bin- Eres la primera chica que conozco que no le gusta ir de compras.

\- Y más con nosotros.

\- El ego... un día se ahogaran entre tanto ego -Dijiste- Y Jan Di Unnie tampoco le gusta ir de compras.

\- Los amigos se unen con quien más les pega -Comentó Woo Bin- Solo buscaremos algo bonito para ese lindo cuerpo, _latin girl_ -Dijo el chico, frunciste el ceño.

\- ¿Y no puedo ir así? -Vestías una chaqueta beige, una camisa blanca, unos jeans azules y unas converse del mismo color, además de llevar un gorro y guantes por el frío.

\- Nope -Corearon los dos chicos, te cruzaste de brazos- No lo tomes a mal -Dijo Woo Bin- Estás hermosa así, muy... sensual -Sonrió de lado y se ganó que le voltearás la cara al otro lado.

\- Solo qué, como es una cena en un lugar elegante, no debes quedar mal -Dijo Yi Jung y sonrió- Lo hacemos más por ti, que por nosotros.

Suspiraste- Bien, pero que conste que odio comprar ropa, solo lo hago cuando es muy necesario.

\- Pues esta vez lo es -Dijo Woo Bin.

Y los caminaron, aunque tú arrastrabas los pies, hasta las tiendas.

En la primera tienda, te quedaste pegada a una pared, no querías moverte, Woo Bin y Yi Jung veían los vestidos que parecían ser aptos para ti, y cuando querías que te los probaras, rodabas los ojos o chillabas, a la final aceptabas y a regañadientes te cambiabas la ropa salía y solo recibías un "no", gruñías e ibas por el siguiente vestido.

\- Quizás no sea este el lugar -Dijo Yi Jung y después de dar unas sonrisas a las vendedoras, al menos ellos dos, salieron del lugar, caminaron, seguías arrastrado los pies y con cara triste hasta que pasaron por una joyería.

"Swarovski" y encima un cisne.

En la vitrina había un hermoso collar con hermosos diamantes te le quedaste mirando, más bien recordando.

"¿Te gusta, princesa?"

"Sí, mamá, está hermosa"

"Jamás te la quites"

"¡Jamás!"

Te llevaste la mano al cuello por inercia ante el recuerdo, pero resultó que ahí no había nada- ¿Te gusta? -Preguntó Woo Bin a tu lado.

\- Te debería quedar hermoso -Sugirió Yi Jung.

\- Tch -Dijiste y frunciste el ceño, miraste a otro lado- Solo recordé algo, terminemos con esto de una vez -Caminaste alejándote de aquella tienda.

Los chicos, con sonrisas te llevaron hasta otra tienda probándote miles de vestidos y zapatos, pero para ellos ninguno le parecía de acuerdo a tu figura ni a la ocasión y tú tampoco ayudabas mucho.

\- Bien, la siguiente...

\- ¡Basta! -Dijiste y diste un suspiro y sonreíste y te giraste a los chicos, alzaste la cabeza- ¿Quieren jugar con fuego?, jugaremos.

Te giraste mirando las tiendas que faltaban, de brazos cruzados caminaste mirándolas de reojo, los chicos te seguían tratándote de mantener tu caminata, hasta que entraste a una tienda.

Pasaste tus dedos por las primeras prendas que viste de un movimiento rápido, suspiraste- Quiero esos zapatos plateados de nannini número 37, un vestido a juego con brillos o lentejuelas de marca Hermes, ¿Ven ese chal de Louis Vuitton? -Les decías a las empleadas, que te miraban sorprendidas- Una también que haga juego, y una cartera y perfume Chanel Chance.

Las mujeres no se movían y los chicos tras de ti tenían el rostro llenos de sorpresa, abriste tus ojos al ver que nadie se movían- ¿Y qué están esperando, una invitación?

Las chicas inmediatamente se movieron corriendo por toda la tienda.

\- S-Sabes de marcas -Afirmó Yi Jung impresionado.

\- Wow -Dijo Woo Bin con una sonrisa sintiendo- Sí que eres algo, _latin girl._

\- Tch... -Dijiste y te cruzaste de brazos- Ustedes se estaban tardando mucho y no tengo paciencias para las compras.

Cuando te trajeron todo, fuiste a cambiarte y saliste mirando a todos lados- ¿Y bien? -Te cruzaste de brazos.

Yi Jung y Woo Bin quedaron impresionados, como aquella vez en la fiesta de bienvenida de Noona, o en su cumpleaños- ¿Sí? -Preguntaste, los dos chicos aun sorprendidos asintieron lentamente- Bien... -Dijiste y regresaste para poder cambiarte a tu ropa que amabas tanto, para luego dirigirte a pagar, agarraste la tarjeta que tenías guardada en el bolsillo trasero.

\- ¡E-Espera, espera! -Dijo Woo Bin y dio su tarjeta de VIP, te sonrió- Te lo haré como un regalo.

\- Yo te compró los zapatos, la cartera a cambio -Dijo Yi Jung también sacando su tarjeta.

\- Tengo dinero para comprarme esto, de todos modos es de los patrocinadores.

Ambos chicos se miraron-Insistimos.

\- Bien -Te encogiste de hombres- Es su dinero -Guardaste la tarjeta nuevamente.

...

Mientras en la cita de Jan Di y Jun Pyo.

"¿Por qué cojones se está tardando esa lavandera?" se preguntó el joven Gu Jun Pyo, "La mataré, la mataré por hacerme esperar esa, ¡Ashhh!" pensaba muerto de frio y tratando de abrigarse más hasta que, sobre un murito se sentó y se quedó esperando a que la pelinegra llegara con el frio colándole los huesos y con la nieve sobre su hermoso cabello y su gabardina.

Jan Di al verlo ahí sentado, entre el frío, se sorprendió y llegó hasta él y puso su paraguas rosa sobre la cabeza del muchacho, quien la alzó- ¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó Jun Pyo.

\- Yo debería preguntar eso -Dijo la pelinegra- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

\- ¿No te dijera que te mataría si llegabas tarde? -Preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Acaso te aseguré que vendría? -Contraatacó Jan Di.

\- Pero viniste... -Jun Pyo bajo la cabeza.

\- Bueno... es que... -Trataba de decir la chica- Vine a ver si tú estabas aquí. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no venía?

\- Viniste de todos modos, ¿No? -Dijo Jun Pyo- Además... ¿De quién es la culpa de que yo esté así? Te enfadas como si hubieras actuado bien -Luego se frotó los brazos- Hace frío -Murmuro.

\- Levántate -Dijo Jan Di- Te comparé una bebida caliente, estás humeando -La chica se iba a dar vuelta, pero se giró para levantarlo por un brazo- Levántate -Insistió- ¡De prisa! -Y cuando Jun Pyo se levantó, su cabeza se fue al hombre de Jan Di quien trataba de sostenerlo sorprendida.

\- Esto... no puede ser -Murmuro la pelinegra.

...

Te miraste en el espejo, tragaste un poco, la verdad hubieras preferido cambiarte y quedarte en casa bajo las cobijas, ya que estaba haciendo un frío infernal y encima estaba nevando.

Agarraste tu pequeño bolso donde guardabas el celular y la tarjeta en caso de una emergencia, tragaste un poco y la puerta de tu casa sonó, con un suspiro y considerando hacerte la muerte, fuiste hasta la entrada de tu apartamento y la abriste.

Woo Bin estaba con un hermoso traje negro, la chaqueta estaba abierta, dejándolo lucir una camisa blanca y una corbata de color azul, lucía demasiado violable para tus gustos.

\- Estás hermosa -Dijo galante el mafioso acercándose, diste un paso atrás, pero el chico fue más ágil, antes si quiera de que reaccionaras, su mano estaba en tu mejilla acariciándola y sus labios en la otra depositando un pequeño beso.

Tus mejillas se tornaron rojas y calientes, frunciste el ceño y le diste un manotazo- Te me vuelves a acercar y te mato -Le dijiste señalándolo.

\- Solo intentaba ser amable, _latin girl_ -Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta- _Come on,_ Yi Jung nos está esperando en la limosina.

Cerraste la puerta detrás de ti, después de apagar la luz y fuiste con el chico hasta el auto, Woo Bin abrió la puerta y entraste rápidamente, Yi Jung sonrió de lado al verte.

\- Estás hermosa -Repitió el chico dulcemente.

\- Ni se les ocurra hacer lo mismo de la otra vez -Dijiste frunciendo el ceño- Tengo gas pimienta en el bolso -Mentiste, Yi Jung rio divertido.

\- Una mujer preparada -Dijo el chico- De verdad que eres algo.

\- Tch... -Murmuraste y Woo Bin se sentó a tu lado y cerró la puerta, acto seguido el carro comenzó a moverse- ¿Y a dónde vamos? -Preguntaste después de un rato de un incómodo silencio.

\- JW's Grill -Abriste los ojos y miraste al mafioso.

\- ¿Están locos? -Preguntaste- ¡Ese restaurante es carísimo!, ¡Me bajo!

\- ¡Hey! -Dijo Yi Jung- Tranquila, nosotros pagamos.

\- ¡Pagamos mi trasero! -Les dijiste- No quiero que paguen por mí, ya tuvieron suficiente diversión con la compra de hoy.

\- Es solo una cena -Dijo Woo Bin rascándose un poco- ¿De verdad dirás que no sabiendo que podemos llamar a tus padres?

Le frunciste el ceño, suspiraste- Malvado.

Woo Bin rio y Yi Jung sonrió- Gracias, me lo dicen seguido -Dijo el mafioso.

\- Bastardo.

\- Eso también -Agregó el chico aun muerto de la risa, ya que se estaba divirtiendo con tu situación al igual que Yi Jung, aunque las intenciones del pelinegro eran más bien otras.

El restaurante era grande, hermoso, con candelabros, música relajante, mesas elegantes, en fin, un sueño. Tragaste un poco en la entrada, una chica estaba en la puerta luciendo lo más elegante posible.

\- Buenas noches -Dijo la mujer sonriendo- ¿Tienen reservación?

\- Song y So -Dijo el primero, la chica simplemente asintió y pudieron entrar.

\- Ustedes los ricos me dan asco -Susurraste.

\- Eres rica también -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- No dé está forma -Murmuraste tan bajo que ninguno de los dos te escuchó- ¿Y cómo es que tienen reservación?

\- Padre la pidió -Dijo Woo Bin- Sería bueno comer con nuestros padres una vez cada tanto.

\- Ah... ¡¿Espera, qué...?! -Dijiste y trataste de huir, pero los chicos vieron tus intenciones- ¿Es broma, cierto? -Preguntaste nerviosa- ¿Cómo me invitan a comer y encima con sus padres?

\- Descuida -Dijo Yi Jung- Solo será un momento, además solo serán mi padre y los padres de Woo Bin.

Miraste abajo- ¿Y tú madre? -Yi Jung desvió la mirada.

\- No... no quería venir -Trató de sonreír, el pelinegro no quería hablar de su madre y por todos los problemas que la mujer estaba pasando y lo que hacía para llamar la atención de él y de su hermano- Ahí están... -Susurró el muchacho.

En la mesa, estaban los padres de Woo Bin, un hombre serio y aspecto aterrador y una mujer encantadora con una sonrisa súper amigable, al otro lado de la mesa, estaba un hombre muy parecido a Yi Jung, solo que tenía un poco de barba y rasgos de la edad.

\- Woo Bin, hijo mío -Dijo la mujer y abrazó a su hijo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, luego paso a saludar a Yi Jung con una sonrisa, mientras que el padre del mafioso saludaba a los dos con un fuerte apretón de manos- ¿Y está linda criatura, quién es?

Tragaste un poco de saliva "¿Me acaba de decir criatura?" y sentiste la piel erizarte- Ella es una amiga nuestra -Dijo Woo Bin -_ _, ellos son mis padres -Dijo el chico.

\- Y él es mi padre -Dijo Yi Jung.

Asentiste inclinándote- Es un placer -Sonreíste tiernamente, pero por dentro querías morir, miraste de reojo a los chicos.

"Si quieren jugar con fuego, jugaremos", recordaste tus palabras está mañana y con una sonrisa divertida decidiste seguirles el juego.

\- Ven, ven -Dijo la mujer- Siéntate a aquí -Dijo la mujer, pero antes de que te sentarás a su lado, Woo Bin arrastró un poco tu silla, te sentaste y te acercó a la mesa como todo un caballero, luego se sentó a tu lado y Yi Jung a su lado- Así, que _ -Miraste a la mujer- ¿De dónde eres?

\- Vengo de _ -Dijiste- Estoy por un intercambio.

\- Fabuloso -Dijo el padre de Yi Jung con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y a qué te dedicas? -Preguntó el padre de Woo Bin.

\- Es patinadora sobre hielo, padre -Respondió el mafioso, agarraste la copa de agua que estaba frente a ti y bebiste de ella- Es muy hábil y seguramente ganaremos las nacionales con ella.

\- ¿Enserio? -Preguntó su madre- ¿Y tus padres, están aquí contigo?

Negaste con la cabeza- Vivo sola.

Los tres adultos se miraron de reojo haciendo incomodar a ustedes tres, volviste a tomar agua- Tus padres... -Dijo la mujer- Deben considerarte muy responsable.

Asentiste y dejaste la copa en la mesa- Tengo el promedio más alto en donde estudiaba, también soy una de las mejores en Shinhwa -Comentaste.

\- Es verdad -Comentó Yi Jung- _ a veces nos acompaña a estudiar-Mintió este, lo miraste de reojo.

\- Pero... te ves muy joven -Comentó el padre del pelinegro- ¿Estás en el mismo curso que nuestros hijos?

Negaste con la cabeza- Estoy en un curso menor.

\- Oh, entonces un dotada -Dijo el padre de Woo Bin y este miro a su padre- ¿Y tus padres en que...?

\- Disculpen -El mesonero llegó con los menús y pasó uno a cada uno.

\- ¿Qué debería pedir? -Susurraste, Woo Bin escuchó.

\- El primero -Murmuró tratando de que sus padres no lo escucharan o incluso verlo mover sus labios, después de pedir los platillos, los adultos siguieron con tu interrogatorio.

\- Preguntaba -Dijo el padre del mafioso- ¿De qué trabajan tus padres?

Miraste a Woo Bin de reojo- Mi padre es médico -Los tres adultos se miraron- Es cirujano de columna.

\- Asombroso -Dijo el hombre, pero en verdad no parecía tanto.

\- T-También es dueño de su propia clínica -Dudaste.

\- ¿Dueño? -Preguntó el otro hombre, asentiste- Tú padre debe ser muy famoso -Comentó.

Asentiste- La mayoría de los doctores lo conocen, a-al menos donde vivo -Viste como ambos chicos tomaron de su copa de vino un poco intranquilos, Woo Bin poso su mano en tu pierna, te alertaste, pero no hiciste ningún movimiento.

\- _, _ -Repetía la mujer- Espera, ¿No eres la chica que Woo Bin habla tanto?

\- Madre... -Dijo el chico sacando su mano de tu pierna- Por favor.

La mujer sonrió- No te avergüences hijo, _ es una chica muy hermosa -Te sonrió- Me encantaría tenerte como yerna.

\- ¡Madre! -Intervino Woo Bin, sabía porque lo hacía, sus padres habían descubierto su exclusivo gusto por las mujeres mayores, eso no les agradaba del todo, preferían que estuviera con chicas de su edad.

Sentiste tus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Es una chica refinada, tiene buen gusto, se ve en la ropa -Dijo la mujer mirándote- Y es hermosa, ¿No sería la chica perfecta para ti?

Woo Bin no dijo nada y solo se encogió en su silla mientras tomaba más vino- Yo también creo que sería un buen partido para mi hijo -Comentó el padre de Yi Jung- ¿No lo crees así?

\- _ es hermosa -Dijo Yi Jung- Muchos chicos quisieran estar con ella, ¿No es cierto, padre? -Frunciste ligeramente el ceño ante los comentarios malintencionados de padre a hijo, bebiste un poco de agua.

\- ¿Y qué harás cuanto te gradúes? -Preguntó la mujer.

\- Estoy entre seguir los pasos de mi padre y conservar la clínica como psicóloga... -Miraste de reojo a los chicos, luego a los padres- O seguir con el patinaje.

\- Nos encantaría verte sobre el hielo, preciosa -Dijo la mujer- Eres toda una muñequita.

Sonreíste.

A los pocos minutos llegó la comida, miraste tu plato, suspiraste un poco al ver tan deliciosa comida- Buen provecho -Comentaron todos mientras se ponían sus servilletas de tela sobre su regazo y con elegancia empezaron a comer.

...

\- Los voy a matar -Susurraste con una sonrisa después de despedirte de los adultos y entrar a la limosina- Están dementes, ¡Al menos me hubieran avisado!

\- Pero, lo hiciste perfectamente -Dijo Woo Bin- Como toda chica con dinero.

\- ¿Era una prueba acaso? -Preguntaste.

\- Así es -Dijo Yi Jung- Y la pasaste -Sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Llamarán a mis padres?

\- Es curioso -Comentó Woo Bin y sonrió de lado- Me gustaría saber por qué le tienes tanto miedo a que ellos te llamen, ¿Acaso huiste, _latin girl_?

Tus mejillas se sonrojaron desviaste la mirada- ¡Claro que no! -Te cruzaste de brazos- Solo opté por una opción mejor para mi vida.

\- Haremos como que te creemos -Dijo Woo Bin- De todos modos, gracias.

\- ¿Eh? -Los miraste.

\- Fue divertido invitarte a cenar con nosotros -Dijo Yi Jung- Cuando esto pase, nuestros padres solo hablan del dinero, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Bajaste la mirada sonrojada- ¿No crees que serías una linda novia para mí, _latin girl_?

Y Woo Bin se ganó un golpe en su mejilla, otra vez.

...

Miraste tu celular, un mensaje de las redes sociales y quien sabe qué otra cosa te estaban llegando, frunciste el ceño- ¿Y esto? -En todos lados hablaban sobre Jan Di, "la novia de Gu Jun Pyo".

Tu boca se desencajo a tal grado que creíste que se quedaría en el suelo, rápidamente llamaste a Jan Di, pero la chica no contestaba como una bala saliste de la limosina para encontrar a la pelinegra y que te diera una súper gran explicación.

Viste una multitud de chicas que estaban rodeando a tu amiga, te acercaste a ellas a paso apresurado- ¡Váyanse, yo soy su mejor amiga, locas! -Las presentes te miraron asesinamente, pero no te importó un pepino.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó la pelinegra- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

\- ¡Eso quisiera saber! -Dijiste y agarraste tu celular y le mostraste todos los anuncios en las redes.

\- ¿N-Novia? -La empujaste a la entrada donde había un televisor y mostraba una imagen donde Jun Pyo estaba a centímetros de la cara de Jan Di.

\- ¿Qué paso ayer? -Preguntaste- ¿Cómo que novia del idiota?

\- ¿A quién le dices idiota, salvaje? -Preguntó una voz tras de ustedes, caminado con elegancia llegaron los F4, los tres miraron la pantalla.

\- ¿Es verdad, Jun Pyo? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- ¡No lo es! -Dijo Jan Di- ¡No es cierto!

Detrás de tanta gente, estaba Min, que veía a su amiga tristemente.

Jun Pyo miro a la pelinegra- ¡No es lo que ustedes creen! -Trataba de decir- Esto es...

\- Si -Dijo el pelinegro y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, Jun Pyo se acercó a la pelinegra que sea había quedado congelada, para luego rodearla con su brazo y atraerla a su anatomía, lo miraste como si no te creyeras ninguna palabra.

\- ¡No! -Dijo Jan Di - ¡_ Unnie! -Dijo Jan Di tratando de alcanzarte y poder salir de ese rollo- ¡Unnie! -Estiraste su mano, pero antes si quiera de poderle rozar los dedos te interceptaron.

\- ¡Yo, yo, _latin girl_! -Dijo Woo Bin con una sonrisa tomando tu muñeca- ¿Se te olvido que debemos hablar?

\- ¿Hablar? -Preguntaste- S-Suéltame, debo salvar a Jan Di del lobo feroz -Le dijiste.

\- _Hey, bro_ -Comentó Woo Bin y miró a Yi Jung- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

\- No lo sé, hermano -Dijo el otro, Woo Bin sonrió y al instante te viste sobre su hombre.

\- ¡B-Bájame, grandísimo idiota! -Dijiste.

\- No hasta que hablemos sobre anoche -Unos Uhhh se escucharon por toda la planta.

\- Ya deja de moverte -Dijo Woo Bin- Te vas a caer y te vas a romper algo.

\- ¡Qué me bajes! -Le dijiste y sentiste una palma en tu trasero sonrojándote violentamente y empezaste a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra, pero al ver que el chico no te iba a dar tregua te cruzaste de brazos y miraste aburrida hacia Yi Jung.

\- Te ves linda en esa posición -Dijo el pelinegro con su sonrisa típica de casanova.

\- Son unos... -Tragaste tu insulto y miraste a otro lado- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Lejos de Jun Pyo y Jan Di -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Me quieren mantener lejos, imbéciles, sabía que había gato encerrado aquí-Yi Jung y Woo Bin sonrieron, acto seguido, el chico te dejó y caíste sentada sobre la grama- ¿Y ahora?, ¿Me tendrán vigilada las 24 horas del día?

\- Eso me gustaría -Dijo Yi Jung y se te acercó, tocó tu mejilla- Verte vestirte, bañarte, dormir.

\- Pervertido -Dijiste y casi le muerdes la mano.

\- Mis manos son valiosas, chica -Dijo Yi Jung tocándoselas- Si lo rompes, lo pagas -Sonrió de lado.

\- Ya seguro -Dijiste cruzándote de brazos- ¿Cuánto debo estar aquí?

\- Lo suficiente para que esos dos se paseen por el instituto.

\- ¿De verdad creen que son novios? -Preguntaste- Jan Di Unnie me lo hubiera dicho, además no creo que ella tenga tan mal gusto.

\- ¿Y ustedes dos se cuentan todo? -Preguntó Woo Bin.

\- Así es.

\- ¿De verdad todo? -Preguntó Yi Jung frunciste el ceño y recordaste cuando la pelinegra estuvo muy triste por lo de Ji Hoo Sunbae, no respondiste ante el comentario de Yi Jung y solamente te quedaste a pensar.

\- Hace un bonito día, a pesar de que estuvo nevando ayer -Comentó Woo Bin, te paraste de la grama- ¿A-A dónde vas? -Preguntó el chico pensando que querías escapar.

\- Lejos de ustedes para que lo idiota no se me pegue -Dijiste.

\- Enserio, _, ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó esta vez Yi Jung, ambos chicos decidieron seguirte.

\- A patinar -Murmuraste- ¿Contestos?

\- Bastante -Dijo Woo Bin- ¿No te dije anoche que me gustaría verte patinar?

\- No -Dijiste- Esa fue tu madre.

\- Pues, me gustaría verte patinar -Entonces paraste.

\- Quiero estar sola, ¿Está bien? -Te giraste mirándolos, ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron.

\- Está bien -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- Solo debías decirlo -Dijo Woo Bin y ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y se retiraron.

...

\- ¿Huh?

\- Quiero ir a casa de Oh Min Ji, no la veo desde hace unos días.

\- ¿Se siente mal? -Preguntaste, estaban en la cafetería comiendo.

\- La llame ayer, me dijo que estaba indispuesta así que quiero ir a visitarle y darle mis cuadernos para ponerla al día.

\- D-Debo practicar Jan Di -Dijiste haciendo una mueca- Lo lamento -Sonreíste tristemente.

\- Descuida -Dijo Jan Di- Iré más tarde a su casa -Te sonrió, le sonreíste de vuelta.

Fuiste nuevamente a la pista a entrenar un poco y al salir Jan Di te llamó- ¿Jan Di, paso algo? -Preguntaste.

\- ¡No, no! -Dijo la pelinegra- Iremos junto con Min Ji a una discoteca... no me gusta mucho estás cosas, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras?

\- ¿Cuál discoteca? -Preguntaste.

\- E-Esto... -Jan Di habló con Min Ji- ¡B-Bar Fly! -Te dijo.

\- Está bien, voy a casa y luego paso por ahí -Dijiste.

\- ¡Nos vemos ahora, Unnie! -Corearon Jan Di y Min Ji.

Agarraste tu bolso, te calzaste con tus tennis y saliste de la pista para luego ir directo a tu casa, tomaste un baño rápido y te arreglaste un poco, una camisa morada y unos jeans ajustados, decidiste agarrar unas sandalias altas y una chaqueta, dejaste tu cabello suelto, agarraste unas pulseras, tu bolso y saliste del apartamento.

Te subiste a la limosina y el chofer condujo hasta el tan lujoso bar- ¿Quiere que la espere?

\- Lo llamó cuando vaya saliendo -Dijiste con una sonrisa- De todos modos, no me gustan estos lugares -El hombre simplemente asintió- Hasta ahora.

\- Hasta ahora, señorita -Te dijo el hombre con una sonrisa divertida.

En la entrada estaba el guarda puertas custodiando la entrada, había una cinta roja de exclusión y una fila interminable, te acercaste a la entrada- A la fila, chica.

\- Mis amigas están adentro, imbécil -Dijiste y diste un paso, el hombro puso su mano.

\- No puedes entrar.

\- ¿Y por qué no? -Preguntaste- ¿Quién te crees que eres?, ¡Solo eres un portero!

\- ¡_! –Min Ji y Jan Di se acercaron a la entrada, las habías llamado antes de bajar de la limosina- Viene con nosotras -Dijo Min Ji le sacaste la lengua al hombre que te vio amenazadoramente.

\- Eso dio miedo -Dijo Jan Di, luego las tres rieron.

\- Iré a por algo de beber -Dijo Oh Min Ji- ¿Quieren algo?

\- Estoy bien -Dijiste, la música se escuchaba muy alta, y era porque los cantantes de una banda estaban presentes haciendo su debut y volviendo locas a las chicas.

\- Un jugo de naranja estaría bien -Dijo Jan Di, Min Ji asintió y fue a la barra.

\- ¿Muy agitado, eh? -Preguntaste a la pelinegra quien asintió- Por cierto, ¿Qué tenía Min Ji?, ¡Pareciera que está mucho mejor!

\- No estoy segura -Dijo Jan Di- Pero se sintió mejor y sugirió venir acá.

Frunciste los labios, pensativa, te quedaste mirando a los coreanos que cantaban y bailaban, la verdad no lo hacían tan mal, Oh Min Ji llegó a ustedes con el pedido de Jan Di, quien tomó de su jugo- ¿No quieren bailar? -Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- ¡¿Qué si no quieren bailar?! -Preguntó Min Ji elevando un poco su voz por sobre la música.

Negaste con la cabeza- Ya baile suficiente este día -Reíste, Ja Di también negó.

\- Solo miraré -Dijo.

Min Ji sonrió- Muy bien, entonces esperen aquí -Dijo la muchacha y se fue.

Ambas nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos a hablar tranquilamente- ¿Una cena? -Preguntó Jan Di asentiste horrorizada.

\- Eso no fue para tanto -Dijiste- La comida estuvo muy buena, pero... me obligaron a ir de compras -Dijiste- ¡Creí que los hombres no les gustaba!, pero veo que a los ricos les sabe de todo.

Jan Di rio- Puede ser -Dijo la pelinegra- Cuando Jun Pyo me secuestró gastó mucho en mí.

\- Ricos, ¿Qué se les hace? -Preguntaste.

Jan Di solo asintió.

\- Iré un momento al baño, Jan Di -Dijiste- Se me pasó ir en casa.

\- Descuida -Dijo la pelinegra- Aquí te espero.

Rápidamente fuiste al baño, te miraste en el espejo, echaste un poco de agua y cuando ibas a salir, la puerta no se abría- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Preguntaste- ¡Carajo, ábrete, puta puerta! -Vociferaste tratando de jalarla, empujarla, pero no había caso-¡Jan Di Unnie! -Gritaste creyendo que tu amiga te escucharía- ¡Alguien! -Volviste a gritar, pero la música resonaba muy alto.

Te giraste buscando otra salida, pero no encontraste nada, el lugar estaba súper cerrado, lo mucho que podía haber era la ventilación, buscaste tu celular para poder llamar a Jan Di, pero al perecer en ese hueco no tenías señal- ¡Me lleva! -Dijiste y te llevaste una mano a la cabeza, volviste a la puerta y la tocaste a golpes, gritaste, pero nadie llegaba.

...

Con Jan Di

\- No hacía falta que te esforzarás tanto -Jan Di había agarró con fuerza un instrumento que se iba a caer, alzó la vista y se encontró a un chico sentado.

\- Pero es algo importante -Dijo la pelinegra- No debería caerse. Lo siento.

\- Bueno... -Dijo el chico- No realmente -Jan Di dejó nuevamente el instrumento contra la pared y se giró- ¿No te sientes sofocada? -Preguntó el muchacho, Jan Di asintió y bebió de su botella, a los pocos segundos el chico sugirió salir a la terraza.

\- Espero a mi amiga -Dijo la pelinegra- Fue al baño...

\- Le mandas un mensaje, seguramente hay cola, vamos -Dijo el chico, Jan Di, un tanto desconcertada salió del lugar.

El chico se sentó con su guitarra en mano, Jan Di solo se recargó en una mesa, el muchacho la miró, y empezó a tocar su guitarra, Jan Di lo miró y recordó cuando Ji Hoo tocaba su violín, sintió una presión en su pecho al recordarlo cuando lloraba, la pelinegra cerró los ojos y el recuerdo se hacía más claro, los abrió, suspiró e iba a tomar de su bebida, pero está se acabó, el chico le ofreció la suya, Jan Di sonrió agradecida y tomó de la botella.

\- Tocaré una canción antes de bajar -Dijo el chico, Jan Di sonrió, pero sintió como su vista se nublaba, como cada vez veía borroso y a los pocos segundos cayó desmayada al suelo.

...

La puerta del baño se abrió, dio paso hacia un hombre y muchas chicas atrás- ¡Señorita!, ¿Se encuentra bien? -Preguntó, no te importó y saliste del baño, habías estado mucho tiempo ahí, lejos de tus dos amigas, miraste por todos lados, Jan Di no se encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que a lo lejos, tomando un coctel, divisaste a Oh Min Ji.

\- ¡Min Ji! -Le dijiste a ella.

\- ¡_! -Dijo la chica notablemente sorprendida, luego sonrió.

\- ¡Me quedé atrapada en el baño! -Dijiste- ¿Puedes creerlo? -Preguntaste con una sonrisa nerviosa- Pensé que ya se habían ido, ¿Dónde está Jan Di?

\- ¿Jan Di? -Preguntó la pelinegra- Me dijo que estaba cansada y regresó a su casa -Solo asentiste- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? -Preguntó la chica, negaste con la cabeza.

\- I-Iré a casa también, ha sido un día de locos -Le sonreíste y te fuiste sin notar la mirada matadora que Min te clavó en la espalda.

En la limosina habías llamado al celular de tu amiga, pero este estaba apagado, suspiraste ya cansada, la habías llamado tres veces para saber si estaba bien, mañana le contarías las penurias que tuviste que pasar y encima regañarla por no contestar el teléfono.

Para la mañana siguiente, dejaste tu cabello en una cola alta, agarraste tu bolso, te pusiste las botas negras y saliste del apartamento directo a la limosina, estabas un poco cansada, no habías pegado ojo, ya que no te había gustado para nada ese bar loco que deja chicas encerradas en los baños, suspiraste cansada y bajaste del auto.

Caminaste por el colegio hasta ver a Jan Di entrar- ¿Sí?, ¿No?, Cielos, ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

\- ¿Hablando sola? -Preguntaste, Jan Di se giró asustada y luego sonrió nerviosa- Lamento lo de ayer, si te contara...

\- D-Descuida -Decía ella.

\- Me quedé encerrada en el baño, ¿Puedes creerlo?, y yo gritando a quien fuese para que me abriera -Dijiste- Min Ji dijo que te habías ido a tu casa, supongo que todo en orden, ¡Por cierto!, ¿Por qué no me contestaste el celular?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estás distraída, Jan Di -Le dijiste- ¿Pasó algo ayer?

Al instante las locas aparecieron y agarraron a Jan Di del cabello y de la chaqueta con fuerza- ¡¿Pero qué les pasa pijas locas?! -Preguntaste- ¡Suéltenla!

\- Tu amiga es una completa zorra.

\- Repite eso _piche negra_ -Le dijiste a la tal Ginger, lo último en español- ¡Anda! -Dijiste preparando tus puños.

\- ¡Vamos! -Dijo la otra y también te agarraron de la chaqueta arrastrando hacia el cafetín.

\- ¡Y tú tan inocente! -Decía Miranda mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Tiraron a Jan Di al suelo, te soltaron, te acercaste a tu amiga y te paraste frente a ella- Si creen que se saldrán con la suya, están locas -Dijiste.

\- Tú amiga -Dijo Ginger- Esa de ahí, no es más que una engañosa -Dijo.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

\- ¡Engaña a Jun Pyo Sunbae! -Dijo- ¡Insultar a F4 es lo mismo que insultarnos a todos!

\- ¡Ya pija loca! -Le dijiste- ¿Se golpearon la cabeza está mañana acaso?

\- ¿Locas? -Ahora se dirigieron a ti, Ginger se acercó y prendió la televisión, al instante se pudo ver una imagen, tu respiración se cortó, la de Jan Di también, abrió los ojos como platos, trago saliva, se paró y se acercó a la televisión.

La imagen consistía en un chico que no se le veía la cara por lo borroso, pero si se podía ver que estaba sin camisa, saludaba y había una Jan Di muy dormida plácidamente entre sus brazos, habían varias tomas de varios ángulos, miraste a Jan Di sin creer lo que veías.

\- ¿Ves ahora como es tu amiguita? -Preguntó Ginger.

\- Si sabes lo que te conviene, _ -Dijo la otra- Aléjate de ella -Dijeron las tres.

Frunciste el ceño, las miraste asesinamente, te acercaste a la pelinegra- ¿Jan Di?

Pero si quiera antes de que la chica dijera algo, F4 estaba llegando al comedor bromeando entre ellos y al ver a la muchedumbre se acercaron.

\- ¿Qué hacen? -Preguntó Jun Pyo, vestía ese día el uniforme y su pelo ahora estaba liso, sus amigos también portaban los uniformes ese día. F4 se acercó a paso lento- ¿Quiénes son ustedes para molestarlas?

\- ¡Jun Pyo Sunbae! -Dijo Ginger- No dejes que te engañe. ¡Mira y entra en razón! -Señaló a la pantalla.

Y cuando Jun Pyo iba a mirar la pantalla, Jan Di se acercó al televisor y se puso delante de la pantalla, miraste a nonada la escena.

\- ¡No, Gu Jun Pyo! -Dijo Jan Di- ¡No es cierto!

\- ¡Es verdad no es cierto! -Te pusiste a un lado de la pelinegra, no creías en esas mentiras, sabías como era Jan Di, a pesar del poco tiempo que la conocías, no creías que ella haría algo tan sucio como eso.

Jun Pyo las apartó de la pantalla con un empujón.

Gu Jun Pyo estaba absortó no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en esa pantalla.

Sus amigos estaban igual.

Jan Di volvió a la pantalla tapándola.

Jun Pyo miró a Jan Di, pero era una mirada desgarradora, matadora, como tratando de clavarle un cuchillo a Jan Di- ¿Cómo pueden equivocarse con esto? -Preguntó Jun Pyo- ¿Cómo, si hay fotos que lo prueban? -Preguntó.

Tragaste un poco, Jan Di negó con la cabeza- No lo sé -Dijo ella- Creo que alguien me engañó.

\- ¿Con qué así eres? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, achicó los ojos, Jan Di lo miró- ¿Eres esa clase de mujer?

Miraste de reojo a sus dos amigos, estaban serios, muy serios ante tal situación.

\- Si alguien quisiera engañarte, ¿Eres la clase de chica que se deja engañar tan fácil? -Preguntó alzando la voz, haciendo que más de uno se sorprendiera, menos Jan Di, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Gu Jun Pyo -Dijo ella- No me importa si me crees o no -Dijo- No sé por qué me estoy defendiendo de algo tan ridículo, de cualquier modo, esto no es lo que parece, realmente no sé qué está sucediendo.

Jun Pyo agarró a Jan Di del cuello de la camisa, diste un paso adelante asustada lista para evitar lo que pensabas que vendría, pero si Jun Pyo era un hombre, no golpearía a Jan Di, no lo haría.

Jun Pyo apretó la mandíbula, miró a la chica fijamente- Sólo te haré una pregunta. La muchacha de la foto, ¿Eres o no eres tú, Geum Jan Di? -La pelinegra giro el rostro, una lágrima se le escapó.

Silencio.

Y eso fue más que un sí, para Jun Pyo y el resto de los presentes.

El chico la soltó frunciendo los labios, alzo un poco la vista, evitando mirarla- Dijiste que no te importaba si te creía o no -Dijo el chico, luego la miro, Jan Di no lo veía- Está bien. Tienes razón. Geum Jan Di, de ahora en más, no existes para mí.

Jan Di lo miró escéptica.

Jun Pyo dio vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, el resto de F4 las miro a ustedes y siguieron a su líder.

\- ¡Oye, mugrosa!

Empujaron a Jan Di al suelo.

\- ¡Quítate el uniforme!

Te acercaste a tu amiga y espantaste a las mocosas y al resto de la gente- ¡Si se meten con Jan Di se meten conmigo, perras! -Les gritaste toda furiosas, ellos empezaron a echarte bronca y bien poco que te importaba, agarraste a Jan Di y salieron de ahí.

...

Los días posteriores habían sido muy duros para Jan Di, tu tratabas de defenderla lo más que podías ganándote uno que otro empujón y manotazo, Jan Di estaba en trance y siempre andaba triste.

\- Debemos buscar a quien te hizo esto -Le dijiste a tu amiga caminado por el campus- No puedes quedarte así, Jan Di -Le dijiste.

La pelinegra asintió algo dubitativa- Sí, tienes razón -Dijo.

Esa misma tarde se dirigieron al hotel donde Jan Di había despertado, miraste el lugar y fueron a la recepción- No, lo sentimos, no estoy segura -Dijo la mujer.

\- Muéstremelo una vez -Pidió Jan Di- Por favor -Volvió a pedir, pero las mujeres se negaron, negaste con la cabeza.

\- Bastardas -Murmuraste de brazos cruzados- Hay que intentar de otra forma -Le dijiste a tu amiga, ella asintió alejándose, para luego sentir ambas varias miradas. Miraste hacia donde habían unos adultos- ¿Qué ven? -Preguntaste hacia ellos, quienes bajaron la vista.

\- ¿Y ahora? -Pregunta Jan Di fuera del hotel.

\- Ahora, debemos volver a casa -Dijiste- Todo estará bien -Le sonreíste, ella asintió.

...

Para el sábado, acompañaste a Jan Di y Ga Eul a su trabajo, ambas estaban un poco ocupadas, pero Jan Di estaba fuera de sí y muy triste, algunas personas dentro del local se le quedaban mirando.

\- ¿Sabes porque Jan Di está así? -Preguntó Ga Eul dando un vaso de jugo.

Asentiste- No sé lo quise decir, pero esa foto de mal gusto apareció ahora en la internet y en las redes -Suspiraste.

\- ¿Qué cosa qué? -Preguntó Jan Di, tragaste tu jugo, miro al suelo, se giró a ver a todo el mundo que la miraba y sus mejillas se tornaron sonrojadas- Muéstrame.

Agarraste tu celular y le mostraste la foto que salía en internet, a Jan Di se le vino el mundo y no quería trabajar más, pero a los pocos minutos la estancia quedó vacía y dos chicos aparecieron.

\- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? -Preguntaste de brazos cruzados mirando a Woo Bin y a Yi Jung, una Ga Eul se puso un poco nerviosa al ver a este último, pero trato de no mostrarlo.

\- Venimos a ayudar a Jan Di -Dijo Yi Jung- La verdad queremos ayudar a los dos.

Los miraste dudosa y entre los cinco vieron nuevamente la foto a través de la pantalla de la laptop que había traído Yi Jung- Primero debemos encontrar a ese idiota -Dijo el mafioso- Dijiste que lo conociste en el club, ¿no?

Jan Di asintió- Fui con _ la primera vez.

\- Y la dejaron encerrada -Completó Yi Jung mirándote de reojo- Todo fue parte de su plan.

\- Bastardos.

\- También fuimos a preguntar al bar, pero dijeron que no lo conocían -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- Cuando te despertaste en la mañana -Todos miramos a Yi Jung- ¿Había algo extraño en la habitación?, ¿Una tarjeta o algo personal?

Jan Di pareció pensarlo un poco, hizo una mueca- ¡Ah!, había un mensaje escrito en el espejo. Decía: "Gracias por lo de anoche". En lápiz labial rojo.

\- ¿Lápiz labial? -Preguntaste- Pero Jan Di, tú no usas eso, ¿O sí? -Preguntaste, la chica negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -Preguntó Ga Eul.

\- Habían tres personas -Comentó el jefe del restaurante.

\- Deja de decir estupideces y vete -Dijo Ga Eul, el hombre chistó.

\- No -Dijo Yi Jung- Tiene sentido, las fotos no son selfies. Tiene que haber habido otra persona en la habitación porque alguien tomó las fotos.

\- ¿La dueña del labial? -Preguntó Woo Bin.

El dueño empezó a limpiar un poco la pantalla- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Parece polvo, pero no se quita.

Se acercaron todos a la imagen, y Yi Jung la agrandó, en el hombro derecho del chico se podía ver un escorpión negro- ¡Esto! -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- ¿Un escorpión negro? -Preguntaste dudosa- ¿Qué...?

Ambos chicos se miraron- Vamos... -Dijo Yi Jung y salieron.

\- Esperen -Dijo Jan Di.

\- Déjalo en nuestras manos -Comentó Yi Jung, se giró hacia el jefe- Gracias.

\- Claro -Dijo el hombre.

Y los chicos se fueron salieron, miraste a las chicas y agarraste tus cosas- ¿A-A dónde vas? -Preguntó Ga Eul.

\- Voy tras ellos.

\- P-Pero...

\- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados -Susurraste y saliste tras ellos.

\- ¡E-Esperen! -Les dijiste a los chicos, estos se voltearon- Iré con ustedes.

\- ¿Estás loca? -Preguntó Woo Bin frunciendo el ceño- Esto no es para una mujer.

\- ¿Y qué cosas si son para una mujer?

\- Puede ser peligroso.

\- ¿Peligroso? -Preguntaste y sonreíste- ¡Ja!, yo me rio del peligro, ¡JAJAJA! -Imitaste a Nala del Rey León.

\- No le veo lo gracioso -Dijo Woo Bin con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- Quédate aquí -Dijo el muchacho.

\- Los seguiré de todas maneras -Dijiste- Seguramente irán a una tienda de tatuajes, ¿no? -Ambos chicos se miraron- Sí, muy predecible.

\- Si te llega a pasar algo... -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Anda, he pateado traseros de tipos repulsivos -Dijiste.

\- Vamos, no cambiará de idea -Dijo Yi Jung.

Te subiste al auto de Woo Bin ya que era el más cercano, y se dirigieron primero a una tienda de impresión, sacaron una copia de la foto del tatuaje y luego fueron hasta una tienda donde se hacía esto, entregaron la foto al hombre quien la miró, pero no la reconocía.

Woo Bin sabía que clases de alimañas eran esas, así que sin más entregó unos cuantos billetes a cambio de información, el hombre miró los billetes, sonriendo y luego te dirigió una mirada a ti- Ni se te ocurra, amigo -Dijiste con una mirada fría que calaba los huesos, el hombre solo asintió y les entregó la información que necesitaban.

Fueron a tu casa para que te cambiarás por un lindo vestido, casualmente era el beige, fueron hasta uno de los bares y localizaron al hombre- Es complicado.

\- ¿Complicado? -Preguntó Yi Jung- Escuché que es el número uno aquí.

Woo Bin asintió- Supongo que si quitáramos el número uno, les afectaría mucho -Dijo el chico, estabas entre los dos bebiendo un poco de agua.

\- Gracias, por comprender -Dijo el hombre.

Woo Bin sonrió de lado y Yi Jung se enderezó- Oppa, este lugar es muy tétrico -Comentaste, el hombre te miró desde arriba abajo- Deberían clausurarlo.

\- ¿Clausurarlo? -Preguntó el hombre asustado.

Yi Jung sonrió por tu genialidad- Lo podríamos hacer en... ¿Un mes? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Quince días -Comentaste agarrándote un mechón de cabello y jugando con él.

\- Tenemos cierta reputación, ¿Sabes? -Dijo Woo Bin- Podríamos hacerlo en una semana.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó el hombre.

\- El edificio de al lado es tuyo, ¿no? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Podríamos empezar mañana -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- ¿Y si práctico un poco para entrar en confianza? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

El pelinegro se fue hacia la tarima y empezó a tocar su saxofón, realmente lo hacía muy bien- ¿Te gusta cómo toca Yi Jung, _latin girl?_

Asentiste- Me gusta el Jazz, es sexy -Comentaste, Woo Bin sonrió.

\- Quizás empiece a tocar más seguido -Dijo el castaño y te rodeo con el brazo- ¿Te gustaría venir aquí seguido?, tendrías la entrada libre, después de todo, este lugar será nuestro.

\- Así es, Oppa-Dijiste dándole un beso en la mejilla, Woo Bin sonrió más que gustoso, no conocía ese lado tan sensual, pero le gustaba a pesar de que sabía que estabas actuando.

Después de que Yi Jung tocó esa canción, una música empezó a sonar, una salsa- _Latin girl_ -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Dime, Oppa -Dijiste.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? -Preguntó.

Sonreíste y el chico tomó tu mano y se dirigieron a la pista, ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música llamando la atención de las personas.

Volvieron a sentarse mientras bebían un poco, al menos los chicos, tú te dedicaste a tomar agua- Tengo lo que buscan -Dijo el dueño del local- Solo váyanse.

Los tres sonrieron y cuando se dirigieron a la parte de atrás, Woo Bin te detuvo- Hasta aquí, _latin girl_ -Dijo el chico.

\- Pero...

\- No quiero que veas esto -Dijo el muchacho- Por tu salud mental.

\- ¿Salud mental? -Preguntaste y sonreíste- Eso lo perdí hace tiempo.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Yi Jung con una sonrisa- Eres una bonita chica cuando te lo propones, Harley Quinn.

Tus mejillas se sonrojaron, desviaste la mirada.

\- Habrá sangre.

\- No le tengo miedo a la sangre -Dijiste.

\- Preferimos que te quedes aquí, a que estés involucrada -Dijo Woo Bin, se acercó y tomo tu barbilla y te dio un beso en la frente- Gracias por lo de hoy.

\- Pero yo... -Tus mejillas parecían dos faroles.

\- Ve a casa -Dijo Yi Jung- Nos encargaremos ahora.

Asentiste en silencio.

\- Mi guarda espaldas te llevará -Dijo Woo Bin a lo que volviste a asentir y te dirigiste hacia la puerta.

\- Es lo mejor, hermano -Dijo Yi Jung en un susurro- _ es muy frágil para estas cosas.

\- No creo que sea frágil -Dijo Woo Bin- Es muy...

...

Miraste de reojo a Jan Di, quien estaba tratando de mantenerse despierta, pero no podía, sonreías cada vez que subía la cabeza y ponía una cara de no entender nada y luego la pelinegra dejó caer su cabeza sobre el puesto.

\- Jan Di -Le dijiste a tu amiga.

\- Jan Di -Dijo Min Ji a la chica, ambas trataban de despertarla, ella subió la cabeza- Yo... tengo que hacer algo importante, chicas, me iré antes.

\- Claro -Murmuraste y sonreíste- Todo bien.

Oh Min Ji sonrió y le sonrió a Jan Di- Adiós -Dijo la última con una sonrisa y después bostezo, reíste- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, estás loca -Murmuraste recogiendo tus cosas- ¿Entrenarás en la piscina?

Jan Di negó- Llegaré a casa a dormir -Dijo la pelinegra- No he dormido nada.

\- Me imagino -Dijiste- Debo ir a buscar mis patines, ¿Te alcanzo a la entrada? -Preguntaste y ella asintió recostándose más sobre su puesto, negaste con la cabeza y fuiste a buscar tus patines, literal, tenías que ir al otro lado a buscar los venditos patines, pero bueno, así era la vida.

Después de agarrarlos y meterlos en el bolso, te dirigiste a la entrada a paso rápido, ya que la pelinegra debía estar esperándote, cuando viste a lo lejos una muchedumbre, los estudiantes estaban todos, reunidos, te acercaste cautelosamente, la bicicleta de Jan Di estaba quemada y prendida en fuego, tapaste tu boca, Jan Di estaba parada llena de polvo blanco tosiendo, tenía heridas por todas partes.

\- ¡Jan Di! -Pegaste un grito y unos chicos al verte te tomaron de la cintura evitando que fueras a por tu amiga- ¡Suéltame, bastardo! -Gritaste, te empujaron al suelo, te levantaste rápidamente- ¡Jan Di! -Gritaste tratando de que te escuchara, caminaste, pero te volvieron a empujar, miraste a los chicos con ojos asesinos.

Esto no se quedaría así.


	6. Chapter 5

¡Holis, Feliz navidad!, aquí el quinto capítulo.

Advertencia: Boys Before Flowers/Chicos ante Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos o recuerdos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español.

 _\- Hello -_ Idioma en inglés.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Espero lo disfruten, trataré de subir entre el 25 y 26 un capítulo especial.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Capítulo 5

Los miraste fijamente con ojos asesinos.

Esto no se iba quedar así, te levantaste otra vez y sentiste un globo sobre tu cabeza, miraste al responsable y le tiraste un zapato- ¡Jan Di! -Gritaste al ver que le lanzaban más globos, te tomaron de la cintura nuevamente cuando trataste de acercarte, pataleaste, gritaste.

\- ¡Aléjense!

Aquella voz, miraste hacia aquel chico que venía serio, viste como golpeó con el extinguidor al chico que se lo lanzaba a Jan Di, respiraste entre cortadamente, te soltaron y corriste por inercia hacia tu amiga.

\- Jan Di, tranquila -Dijiste- Jun Pyo está aquí -Murmuraste.

\- ¿Gu…Jun Pyo? -Asentiste viendo como le daba golpes a diestra y siniestra a los chicos; las chicas gritaban llenas de terror, agarró a uno de los cabellos y lo lanzó lejos, se acercó a ustedes, miró a Jan Di, los guardas del chico estaban presentes.

La pelinegra temblaba, entonces la abrazó- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? -Te preguntó.

\- Minutos -Dijiste- No me dejaron pasar estos bastardos -Murmuraste viendo a los estudiantes involucrados- Está herida.

Jun Pyo asintió- Lo lamento -Le dijo a Jan Di, escuchaste como la pelinegra lloraba- Lo lamento -Repitió, te levantaste al ver que el chico iba a cargarla, tomó a Jan Di entre brazos y con una mirada hacia ti, asentiste, tomaste el bolso del Jan Di, el tuyo y seguiste al chico pisándole los talones preocupada por tu amiga.

\- No fui yo -Murmuraba la pelinegra- Realmente no fui yo.

\- No importa -Dijo- Ya deja de hablar.

\- ¿Estará bien? -Preguntaste, Jun Pyo te miró, simplemente asintió.

\- ¿No me crees verdad? -Preguntó la pelinegra.

\- ¡Sí, te creo!

Ante la respuesta del chico te paraste, "él de verdad…"

Avanzaste hacia ellos nuevamente cuando los viste un poco lejos de tu ser.

Esperaste en la habitación del muchacho, ya que ambos estaban en el baño, Jun Pyo se dedicaba a limpiarle las heridas a la chica, mientras que está, se rehusaba- ¿Orangután? -Se escuchó desde el baño, negaste con la cabeza mientras sonreían, esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro- ¡Es la 36!

La verdad no querías saber de qué hablaban, así que te dedicaste a mirar la colección de libros que tenía el pelinegro- ¡Límpiate tú misma!

\- ¡Oye, tú!

Miraste al recién llegado- ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿Tú sigues vestida así? -Preguntó el rulado- ¡Si me ensucias algo, te mato!

\- ¡A mí no me amenaces! -Le dijiste- Estoy aquí por Jan Di, bruto animal.

\- ¿Bruto animal? -Preguntó el chico- ¡Eres una salvaje mal educada!, ¡Quítate esa ropa antes de que ensucies todo!

\- ¿Y qué me pongo, gran sabiondo? -Le preguntaste de brazos cruzados, el chico dudo, hizo un "Ashhh" típico de él y de repente te tiró un pocotón de ropa- Dale eso a la lavandera.

\- Increíble, después de ser el príncipe azul, eres un demonio -Dijiste murmurando, te dirigiste hacia el baño- ¿Todo bien?

\- Ese, Gu Jun Pyo, estúpido -Dijo ella ligeramente molesta.

\- Me dio esto -Dijiste, le tendiste la ropa, era una camisa y un pantalón de pijama la chica lo miro extrañamente- ¿Tienes todo, Unnie?

Jan Di asintió- Falta el agua oxigenada -Dijo la chica, lo buscaste por todo el baño, hasta que lo hayas y se lo diste a tu amiga.

\- Iré a ver si tu uniforme lo botaron o saber si lo quemaron.

Jan Di rio divertida y después de salir, del baño, de la habitación caminaste por aquella enorme casa- … ¡No quiero oír diciendo que lo lamentas!

Frunciste el ceño, ¿Esa no era Oh Min Ji?

Caminaste hasta llegar a la sala, una enorme sale y te sorprendiste de ver, no solo a Jun Pyo y sus dos amigos, también a la pelinegra- ¿Oh Min Ji?, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntaste sorprendida, los presentes te miraron.

\- _ -Dijo la chica un poco asustada- Yo… yo… -Bajo la vista.

Miraste a los presentes, te miraron, te veían, te decían con la mirada la verdad- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntaste nuevamente, pero esta vez con un poco de firmeza- Min Ji… -La nombraste al ver que no decía nada. Tus músculos se tensaron.

\- Lo lamento -Decía ella entre sollozos- Lo lamento -Alzo la cabeza- T-Todo lo hice por ti, Jun Pyo -Dijo la chica ahora mirándolo- ¡¿Acaso no te parezco hermosa?! -Tu cara estaba llena de horror mesclada con sorpresa- ¡Por favor di que te gusto! -Dijo la chica acercándose a Jun Pyo- ¡Te exijo que digas que te gusta Oh Min Ji!

\- Das lástima -Dijo Jun Pyo, la pelinegra dio un paso atrás.

\- No puedo creerlo -Dijiste- Fuimos tus amigas, estuvimos contigo, Jan Di te defendió mil veces -La pelinegra sollozo.

\- Lo lamento, lo lamento -Decía ella.

\- ¿Lo lamentas? -Preguntaste, si había alguien en esa habitación que verdaderamente podía decirle tres cosas a ella eras tú, ya que los demás era hombres y trataban de ser caballerosos, pero cuando era una chica contra otra, no habían reglas- ¿Te gusta tu cabello, Oh Min Ji? -Preguntaste, ella te miró abriendo sus ojos como platos asustada- ¡Te voy a dejar calva, maldita zorra inmunda! -Dijiste a nada de lanzarte contra ella que dio unos cuantos pasos atrás totalmente asustada. Yi Jung te detuvo agarrándote entre sus brazos- ¡Suéltame que yo si la mato! -Dijiste- ¡No tienes idea de lo que Jan Di sufrió, perra celosa!

\- ¡_! -Decía Yi Jung tratando de calmarte, aunque la verdad, los tres chicos agradecían mentalmente tu llegada, ya que le estaban diciendo verdad a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Suéltame, Yi Jung que yo la mato! -Dijiste- ¡Doble cara, perra de mierda! -Dijiste, Min Ji siguió llorando- ¡Esas lágrimas de cocodrilo no te funcionarán!

\- Lo lamento, lo lamento -Repetía.

Woo Bin se te acercó poniéndose enfrente de ti- Shhh… -Dijo el chico y tomó tu cara entre sus manos- Cálmate, cálmate -Pedía el chico.

\- ¡Que me calme y una mierda! -Dijiste, Yi Jung te arrastró un poco lejos, Woo Bin tocó tus mejillas mientras seguía repitiendo que te calmaras- Ya… ya estoy calmada… suéltame…

Yi Jung lo hizo, Woo Bin sonrió al verte relajada, Oh Min Ji estaba agachada aun llorando, Jun Pyo la miraba con asco, diste unos pasos ante la mirada de los presentes, Yi Jung y Woo Bin querían detenerte, pero al ver que te agachabas frente a la chica, se miraron los tres de reojo, esperando alguna reacción para detenerte por si te pasabas de la raya.

\- No te nos vuelvas a acercar -Le dijiste- ¿Me escuchaste? -Oh Min Ji solo asentía, te levantaste- No vales ni que te deje calva -Le dijiste y luego- Poca cosa… -Murmuraste de brazos cruzados, y te fuiste del lugar.

\- Ella tiene razón -Dijo Jun Pyo, y soltó un libro frente a la muchacha, quien tomó el libro y comenzó a llorar.

Los presentes salieron de la sala- Creí que la golpearías -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Me estaba conteniendo -Dijiste resoplando- Ganas no me faltan.

Yi Jung sonrió- Jan Di tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga.

\- Más bien, como guarda espaldas -Dijo Woo Bin, le diste un golpe en la nuca- ¡Auch! -Dijo sobándose la zona afectada.

\- No me gusta que se metan con mis amigos, es todo -Dijiste de brazos cruzados.

\- Creo que a nadie -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- ¿Podrían llevar a la salvaje a su casa? -Miraste a Jun Pyo que estaba de brazos cruzados- Ya ha ensuciado mi casa más de la cuenta.

\- Si te quieres quedar con Jan Di a solas solo lo tienes que decir -Los dos chicos reprimieron una sonrisa, tú, sonreíste triunfadora al ver el sonrojo de Jun Pyo- Si le haces algo te mato.

\- Me mataría primero si le hiciera algo.

Los presentes se sorprendieron, volviste a sonreír- Cuídala, Gu.

\- Vete, ya salvaje, ensucias la alfombra.

Los tres salieron de la casa del millonario y se encaminaron a uno de los deportivos que tenían los chicos- ¿Quién me llevará a casa?

\- ¿Nos estás dejando llevarte? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Aún recuerdo cuando dabas patadas a diestra y siniestra alejándote de nosotros -Woo Bin miró a su amigo con una sonrisa- Bro, no hemos perdido nuestro toque.

\- Bien iré caminando -Dijiste- Pero si Jan Di se entera de que me paso algo en el camino y va a recriminarle a Jun Pyo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que les haría.

Yi Jung y Woo Bin se miraron, tragaron un poco- Yo te llevo -Se ofreció Yi Jung a lo que asentiste agradecida.

\- Bien, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Ejecutar a alguien? -Preguntaste graciosa, ya estabas más relajada, pues el asunto de Jan Di ya estaba resuelto.

\- A parte -Dijo Woo Bin riendo, contagiándoles la risa- Nos vemos luego, bro, _latin girl_ -Se te acercó y sin previo aviso te dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Te subiste al carro y Yi Jung empezó a manejar.

\- Gracias -Dijo el pelinegro, lo miraste- Todos queríamos decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero no estaba bien visto, somos hombros, no insultamos a las mujeres a tal grado.

\- No puede evitarlo, quería desahogarme -Suspiraste- De nada... Sunbae -Murmuraste.

\- ¿Sunbae? -Preguntó el chico- Ya no estamos actuando.

\- Puedo decirte bastardo imbécil si prefieres.

\- Sunbae está bien -Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo, y cuando llegó a un semáforo te miró de reojo.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste.

\- A Woo Bin le gustas -Dijo el chico, lo miraste sorprendida, parpadeaste varias veces, tus mejillas se calentaron.

\- N-No digas esas cosas, Sunbae -Le dijiste al chico- Eso no es cierto.

\- No cualquiera hace lo que hizo -Dijo el chico y toco con su mano tu frente- Eso es un beso especial.

Te quedaste en silencio ante el comentario del chico, para cuando llegaron a tu casa, bajaste del auto te despediste y entraste al edificio, entraste a tu departamento y te sentaste en el sofá un poco pensativa.

\- ¿Gustarle a Woo Bin? -Preguntaste, negaste con la cabeza- Imposible, solo está jugando.

…

Después de que Jan Di dijera en público que no iba a perdonar a Oh Min Ji, está tomó un vuelo y volvió a Alemania. Te encontrabas buscando a Jan Di, la verdad habías decido saltarte el almuerzo y practicar con el patín, ya que lo había descuidado un poco debido al problema que Jan Di tuvo.

Corrías literalmente por todo el instituto buscando a la pelinegra hasta que se te ocurrió buscar en la guarida de los F4. Corriste como un leopardo y bajaste las escaleras haciendo un sonido sordo.

No había nadie.

Frunciste el ceño, miraste por todos lados, pero los F4 no estaban y menos Jan Di.

"¿Y la gente?", te preguntaste.

\- ¿A quién buscas?

Al girarte te quedaste impresionada, tus ojos mostraron alegría- Sunbae -Murmuraste, Ji Hoo estaba parado sobre uno de los escalones de la escaleras, tenía una sonrisa y sus manos dentro los bolsillos.

Por acto de reflejo corriste hasta él y lo abrazaste, un poco anonado, el rubio te devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Tu corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, lleno de alegría.

Le habías extrañado tanto.

\- ¿Me extrañaste, _? -Preguntó el chico, asentiste y te alejaste, ambos terminaron de bajar las escaleras- ¿Y a quién buscas? -Preguntó nuevamente.

\- Jan Di -Dijiste.

\- Oh… -Dijo el rubio, miro a otro lado y luego te miro a ti- Se fue con Jun Pyo.

Hiciste una mueca- Era de esperarse -Te sentaste en el sofá, Ji Hoo te imitó.

\- ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia? -Preguntó el ermitaño- A penas llego y me enteró de que Jan Di y Jun Pyo están de novios.

\- Oh… -Murmuraste y te mordiste el labio inferior- Ya se hizo oficial… -Miraste de reojo a Ji Hoo que espera tu respuesta- Pues… si han pasado muchas cosas… -Le relataste brevemente todo lo que había pasado, desde luego omitiendo algunas cosas como la cena esa loca que fuiste con el casanova y el Don Juan, y al bar ese también que fuiste con esos dos.

\- Ya veo… -Dijo- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Asentiste varias veces mientras te enderezabas y lo mirabas atentamente.

Sus ojos.

Sus labios.

Su cabello más largo que antes.

Esa figura perfecta de príncipe blanco de un cuento de hadas.

\- ¿Y qué dices?

\- C-Claro… -Murmuraste saliendo de tu burbuja, no tenías ni idea de lo que estaba hablando el chico y fue cuando te diste cuenta que te habías distraído por completo al admirarlo. Te sonrojaste al acto.

\- Gracias -Dijo el muchacho- Trata de que no se enteren.

\- No lo harán -"¿De qué habla?", pensaste nerviosa.

\- Bien, debo irme -Dijo el chico levantándose, te levantaste rápidamente- ¿Vas a subir? -Preguntó el muchacho, asentiste, empezaste a caminar en completo silencio con Ji Hoo pisándote los talones.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? -Miraste tu celular, le habías escrito al Chofer que irías caminado al trabajo de Jan Di y luego a casa, pero ya que la pelinegra se había ido con Jun Pyo, irías a casa.

\- ¿No es mucha molestia? -Preguntaste toda ruborizada con el corazón latiéndote a mil.

\- Para nada… -Dijo el muchacho- A veces es bueno tener una amiga con quien hablar -Te dijo.

Sonreíste de lado, pero por dentro tu pecho se contrajo.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento privado, Ji Hoo se subió a su moto, la miraste algo dudosa- ¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó el chico, negaste y con un poco de miedo te subiste tras él, Ji Hoo se giró un poco y te colocó el casco, miraste a otro lado- Será mejor que te sujetes -Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y justo después de prender la moto, arrancó rápidamente, te abrazaste con fuerza y cada que pasaban por una curva te abrazabas con más fuerza, apretabas tus ojos y tu corazón latía más que antes. Para Ji Hoo Sunbae todo esto le era divertido, tan así, que de vez en vez sonreía.

\- Miedosa, ya llegamos -Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿A quién le llamas miedosa? -Preguntaste.

\- Llevamos cinco minutos frente a tu edificio -Dijo el chico y sonrió- No me has soltado.

\- ¡Ah! -Dijiste separándote- ¡Lo siento, Sunbae! -Y rápidamente te bajaste de la moto y cuando ibas por entrar al edificio, el chico tomo tu muñeca derecha, te giraste- ¿Uh?

\- El casco -Dijo mirando el objeto, reíste un poco avergonzada y te lo quistaste, el muchacho lo tomó y lo guardó- Hasta mañana -Dijo Ji Hoo con una sonrisa.

\- Hasta mañana… -Susurraste con las mejillas sonrojadas y fuiste a tu apartamento aun sintiendo que tu corazón se saldría de tu garganta sin saber si era por la adrenalina de subirse a la moto o si era por el chico.

"No, no, no es por él, lo sé" te dijiste mentalmente.

…

Fuiste al trabajo de Jan Di, ya que ambas debían hacer un reporte y decidieron ponerse juntas para poder entregarlo, así que primero irías a buscar a la pelinegra y después a su casa.

\- ¡Oh, hola, chicas! -Dijiste al verlas sentadas, no habían clientes y el jefe no parecía por ningún lado.

\- ¡Hola, _! -Corearon ambas chicas.

\- ¿Cómo estás Ga Eul? -Preguntaste a la pelinegra.

\- Bien -Dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

\- ¿Lista? -Le preguntaste a Jan Di, está asintió.

\- ¿Para qué? -Preguntó una curiosa Ga Eul.

\- Debemos hacer una trabajo para la escuela -Dijo Jan Di- Es en parejas así que…

\- Sí -Dijiste- Entonces iremos a casa de Jan Di para hacer el trabajo.

\- Genial -Dijo la otra con una sonrisa y ambas se levantaron- Piensa lo que dije, Jan Di.

\- Desde luego -Dijo la mencionada, ambas salieron después de despedirse las tres, caminaron hasta la casa de Jan Di entre risas y comentarios, también de lo que iba a tratar el bendito trabajo.

En el camino a casa, Jan Di recibió una llamada, su Omma pedía por ella, diciendo que había ocurrido algo, la pelinegra miró a su amiga alarmada- S-Sucedió algo -Dijo.

Y ambas corrieron por las calles hasta llegar a la tintorería y subir al apartamento- ¡Omma, Appa, San!, ¿Dónde están? -Preguntó Jan Di después de entrar a la casa y encontrarse con miles de cajas de todos los tamaños.

\- ¿Señores Geum? -Preguntaste con cierta timidez.

\- ¡Noona, aquí estoy! -Dijo el menor de la familia montado sobre una caja.

\- ¡Appa está aquí! -Dijo el hombre saliendo detrás de la nevera.

\- ¡Jan Di! -Dijo la madre de la joven- Ven y mira esto -La mujer tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía tan feliz- ¡Viniste con _!, ¡Que alegría! -Dijo la mujer.

\- Pero… pero… ¿Qué es todo esto? -Ambas mirabas absortas las cajas y los muebles, ¡Incluso había un televisor de pantalla plana!

\- Hyung Nim envió todo esto -Dijo su hermano.

\- ¿Hyung Nim? -Preguntaron ambas sin entender mirando al pequeño.

\- ¡Jun Pyo Hyung Nim! -Dijo el niño- Mesa de comedor, sofá, TV, nevera para Kimchi -Empezó a enumerar- ¡No se olvidó de nada!

\- En cuanto a las camas, no entraban por las puertas son pequeñas -Dijo su madre- Las tuvimos que devolver. Ya sabes, esas que tienen puntilla, la cama de princesa -Dijo su madre risueña, luego hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¡Qué desperdicio!, ¡Deberíamos haberlas aceptado aunque tuviéramos que derribar la entrada! -Se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo puede aceptar esto solo porque lo enviaron? -Preguntó la pelinegra, bajaste la mirada, no querías interrumpir una conversación familiar, después de todo, solo eras una invitada y no tenías voz en este asunto.

\- Jan Di -Dijo su padre acercándose a su hija- También quise rechazarlo, pero -La madre de Jan Di asintió- No es culpa de quienes lo trajeron. Esas personas debían dejar todo para poder irse.

Jan Di cerró los ojos frustrada- ¿A qué te refieres, devolverlo? -Preguntó su madre- No es que hiciera esto solo por nosotros -Dijo, Jan Di la miró fijamente- Es también para asegurarse de que su familia no quede avergonzada. Si vivimos pobremente, tampoco se verá bien para el joven amo Jun Pyo -Jan Di resopló frustrada- Conoce los hechos antes de hablar, boba.

\- ¡Omma! -Dijo Jan Di mirándote de reojo, tú seguiste con la mirada baja y tus manos dentro de la chaqueta- No eso, ¿Cómo vamos a vivir cuando no hay lugar para caminar? -Preguntó ella- ¿Quieren vivir entre el sofá y la nevera?-La sonrisa del padre se borró y su madre miró a todos lados.

\- ¡Bien!, empacaremos todo -Dijo su madre- Lo enviaremos al depósito de tu tío y lo usaremos para tu ajuar. ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Appa! -Dijo la chica ya hastiada.

\- Bien, está bien -Dijo el hombre- Aun cuando sea un desperdicio, lo devolveremos. Pero explícale que lo único que aceptarás es su corazón.

\- Ni siquiera voy a aceptar eso -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- Noona -Dijo el pequeño- ¿Podemos, al menos, conservar la TV?

\- ¡Geum Kan San! -Dijo el nombre completo del niño regañándolo haciendo sobresaltar a todos.

Luego la pelinegra te miro de reojo- Voy a matar a Gu Jun Pyo-Dijo.

\- P-Pero, Jan Di… -Susurraste un poco desconcertada.

\- ¡Vamos! -Jan Di te tomó de la muñeca ya ambas salieron de la casa de la primera y se encaminaron hacia el instituto más específicamente hacia la guarida de los F4 y para sorpresa de ambas, los chicos no andaban solos, habían unas cuantas mujeres muy hermosas, muy plásticas y con ropas de zorras entre los chicos.

"Sabía que esto pasaría", sonreíste mentalmente entrando al lugar tras una Jan Di muy furiosa que iba hacia un inocente Jun Pyo que jugaba carreras, "Era cuestión de tiempo que estos bastardos estuvieran rodeados de mujeres"

\- _ -Tanto Woo Bin como Yi Jung se quedaron de piedra al verte, saludaste con una mano y una mueca, ambos chicos se miraron, seguiste con tu camino admirando el lugar que ahora parecía una fiesta privada- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Venía de paso con Jan Di a espiarlos -Dijiste con una sonrisa traviesa- Oí por ahí que F4 tenían una fiesta con… -Miraste por detrás del hombro de Yi Jung y Woo Bin que estaban expectantes ante tu presencia- Ellas…

\- ¿Celosa? -Yi Jung sonrió de lado, aun llevaba el palo, pues estaba jugando billar y Woo Bin tenía unos dardos en sus manos, los cuales estaba arrojando y daba en el blanco impresionando a las chicas.

\- Buen chiste -Dijiste- Deberías ser comediante, Yi Jung Sunbae, ganarías más dinero que siendo alfarero.

\- Que graciosa -Hizo una mueca.

\- ¿No te quieres quedar, _? -Preguntó Woo Bin, una chica más no les haría nada, además la chica era su amiga ¿no?

\- No, no -Dijiste- Sigan divirtiéndose, estamos de paso -Volviste a guardar tus manos en tus bolsillos.

\- No seas tímida, chica -Una de las mujeres que estaban presentes te miró con una sonrisa, pero era más falsa, es más, creo que se divertían con la situación- Únetenos.

\- Estoy de paso -Volviste a decir, tratando de no sonar mal educada.

\- No molesten a _ -Desde el bar, Ji Hoo Sunbae estaba también con dos chicas.

"Santo señor, hormonas y pura testosterona es lo que hay aquí", pensaste al verlo, no creíste que Ji Hoo sería de ese tipo de chicos, parecía tan tranquilo, callado. Miraste al resto de los F4, "Si te juntas con estos, saldrás igual".

Ji Hoo se acercó a ti y te extendió un jugo, lo miraste dudosa- ¿No confías en mí?

\- ¿Cerca de los casanovas estos? -Preguntaste y le devolviste el jugo- Prefiero comer espárragos.

Ji Hoo rio divertido, Woo Bin sonrió de lado, Yi Jung miró a sus amigos también con una sonrisa, las chicas simplemente rieron satisfechas de que pronto te fueras y hubieras rechazado las invitaciones.

"¿Cuántas terminaran en un hotel solas en la mañana?", pensaste y sonreíste inconscientemente, a la vez que los chicos seguían con sus actividades, aunque un poco distraídos por tu presencia.

Te cruzaste de brazos, ya era un poco tarde y habían caminado hasta ahí por el enojo de Jan Di.

Miraste a los chicos, Yi Jung felicitaba a una chica, Woo Bin se posicionaba tras otra ayudándola a arrojar el dardo, "¿De verdad?, ¿Ese truco tan viejo?", negaste con la cabeza y te apoyaste en un barrote esperando a que Jan Di terminara su reclamo con el heredero de Shinhwa.

Giraste el rostro, Ji Hoo seguía en el bar, pero ahora rodeaba a una chica son su brazo y les mostraba una carta, ya que había otra chica más, tragaste un poco, esa sonrisa.

Pinchazo en el corazón.

\- ¿Qué sucede con el bribón de Ji Hoo? -Afinaste un poco el oído, ya que tras de ti estaban Jan Di, Jun Pyo y Yi Jung, estos dos último hablando de su amigo rubio- ¿Regreso luego de convertirse en hombre en París?

\- Luego de dormir todo el día como un gato -Dijo Jun Pyo- Ahora es un poco más humano. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo vi así.

…

Ese día llevabas puesto los audífonos escuchando una canción suave, respiraste hondo, estabas un poco deprimida ese día y lo que menos querías era ir a clases y tratar de prestarle atención al profesor.

Caminaste sin rumbo fijo entre los pasillos, saltándote la primera hora de clases, hiciste una mueca con los labios y cuando pasabas cerca del escondite donde Jan Di y tú a veces iban a gritar, te quedaste perpleja en la entrada, Ji Hoo Sunbae estaba apoyado a la baranda y Jan Di Unnie estaba a su lado, tragaste un poco y sin te que te vieran diste un paso hacia atrás con la intención de irte- ¿Es cierto que sales con Jun Pyo? -Preguntó la voz de Ji Hoo por sobre la música que escuchabas, paraste la huida y te quitaste un audífono un poco integrada por aquella conversación. En tu interior sabías que esto estaba mal, pero… era Ji Hoo Sunbae y tú…

\- Ja… eso

\- Parece cierto -Afirmó el chico respondiendo su pregunta.

Jan Di exhaló- Eso no es cierto.

\- ¿Regresé demasiado tarde?

 _Thump._

 _Thump_.

Te paste la boca cuando dejaste escapar un gemido de soslayo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esperaba poder invitarte a salir.

Sentiste una presión en tu pecho, dolía, dolía tanto, "¿Este es el mismo dolor que sintió Oh Min Ah?" te preguntaste, pero al instante negaste con la cabeza, lo que hizo esa chica estuvo mal y tú no le harías eso a Jan Di, ella era tu amiga, la mejor que habías tenido en tan poco tiempo y encima, en un nuevo país.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó Jan Di.

Se escuchó la risa de Ji Hoo en el fondo- Bromeo -Dijo el chico, después de unos segundos de silencio, que se te hicieron interminables, Ji Hoo volvió a hablar:- Oye, ¿Y si salimos sin que Jun Pyo se entere?

Casi te caes al suelo ante tal propuesta, tus mejillas se sonrojaron sin poder creer que Ji Hoo Sunbae le estaba pidiendo ser infiel a Jan Di, ¡Ese no era el Sunbae que conocía!

\- ¡Sunbae! -Dijo Jan Di un poco indignada. Tragaste un poco tratando de procesar lo que escuchabas.

"A Ji Hoo le gusta Jan Di.

A Jun Pyo le gusta Jan Di.

¿A quién le gusta Jan Di?"

Se volvió a escuchar la risa de Sunbae- Sigues siendo la misma, Jan Di -Comentó divertido- Te extrañe -Apretaste los ojos, los puños, no podías, no querías, no querías seguir escuchando esta situación tan dolorosa, tu corazón ya estaba muy maltratado como para agregarle una situación más como esa.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y caían por tus mejillas hasta el suelo, te restregaste con una mano y te giraste para poder salir de ese lugar antes de que te cacharan llorando, pero ese día ya había empezado mal y continuaba del mismo modo.

\- ¿_? -La voz de Ji Hoo Sunbae resonó el ese pasillo desolado, tragaste, te seguiste limpiando los ojos aun dándole la espalda al rubio- ¿_ sucede algo? -La voz de Ji Hoo estaba cerca de ti.

Te giraste con la sonrisa más falsa y más triste, Ji Hoo lo pudo notar, pero no dijo nada. Negaste con la cabeza- S-Solo vi que estaban hablando y no quise interrumpir -Dijiste tratando de que tu voz no se corta, tratando de que tu voz no temblara ante él y ante tu tristeza.

Jan Di salió de su escondite, te miró.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? -Preguntó Jan Di acercándose.

Negaste con la cabeza- Solo paseaba… no me siento muy bien hoy…

\- ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería? -Preguntó Jan Di preocupada, negaste con la cabeza.

\- Tienes que ir a clases -Dijiste- Estaré bien -Aunque sabías que mentías y te engañabas a ti misma, pero para ti era lo mejor, no quería enfrentar la ruda realidad que se sembraba ante tus ojos.

"A Ji Hoo Sunbae le gusta Ja Di"

Tu corazón se volvió a estrujar en ese momento.

\- ¿Segura que podrás tú sola? -Preguntó Ji Hoo dando un paso hacia ti.

Asentiste- E-Estaré bien… -Dijiste- Nos vemos luego -Murmuraste y seguiste con tu camino aun siendo observada por tu mejor amiga y tu amor secreto.

No fuiste a clase todo el día y le avisaste a Jan Di que debías practicar para la clasificatoria, así que con mucha tristeza embriagando a tu pequeño corazón dolido, patinaste tratando de dar tu mejor esfuerzo, pero cada paso, cada salto, cada movimiento transmitía la tristeza que te rodeaba, haciendo que tus compañeras se alejarán de ti y empezaran a chismosear acerca de lo que te ocurría.

Los siguientes días fueron muy tranquilos, Jan Di te hablaba y tu respondías tratando de ocultar tus sentimientos en lo más profundo de tu ser, sonreías y la apoyabas en cada trabajo o estudió que necesitaban.

Ese día estabas entrenando, faltaba una semana, solo una semana y comenzaría la clasificatoria, apretaste los ojos dando aquella vuelta tan complicada, pero terminaste cayéndote, hiciste una mueca de dolor, te volviste a parar y continuaste hasta que a lo lejos pudiste ver a Woo Bin un tanto preocupado.

Frunciste el ceño- ¡_! -Te llamó, hacía días que no lo veías a pesar de ser uno de los mejores amigos de Jun Pyo, quien se la pasaba cerca de ustedes, más bien de Jan Di, a ti te trataba de alejar y comenzaban peleas, pero para quedar bien te retirabas y dejabas las cosas por la paz.

\- ¿Woo Bin Sunbae? -Preguntaste, el chico estaba alterado, nervioso, te acercaste a paso rápido hasta la barra- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es Jan Di

Abriste los ojos como platos- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste saliendo de la pista a toda prisa- ¿Qué es lo que paso? -Había preocupación en tus ojos, era evidente.

\- Ven conmigo -Pidió el chico tomando tu brazo.

\- ¡Espera, espera! -Dijiste- D-Debo quitarme los zapatos -Dijiste, Woo Bin asintió, fuiste lo más rápido al vestuario y en el camino te desatabas los zapatos, los tiraste en el locker y agarraste tu bolso, de regreso te ibas atando los tennis cómo pudiste.

Woo Bin se veía nervioso, tomó tu muñeca al verte y ambos corrieron fuera de la pista y a la salida de colegio, había una limosina- ¿Dónde está Jan Di?

\- Ya iremos allá -Dijo el chico, abrió la puerta, entraste y el chofer arrancó, iba un poco a prisa, tragaste pensando en si algo le había pasado a Jan Di, miraste al pelirrojo, tenía una camisa rosa, unos pantalones beige y unos zapatos blancos, encima un sombrero negro, "¿Y este a dónde va?", te preguntaste nerviosa, pero al recordar que algo le había pasado a tu amiga, negaste con la cabeza centrándote en lo que ibas hacer al verla.

Llegaron lo que parecía ser un aeropuerto, tu cabeza estaba que no entendía nada, "¿Será que la secuestraron?" fue una de las preguntas mentales que te hacían, la limosina paró frente a un avión de dos turbinas, parecía pequeño, solo se podían ver la entrada, que ya estaba abajo, y seis ventanillas.

Te sorprendiste al ver a Ga Eul al lado de Yi Jung, la primera estaba nerviosa y cargaba consigo nada más una chaqueta rosa. Después de que Woo Bin se bajara y tú le seguías, corriste hasta Ga Eul ambas se abrazaron- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No estoy segura, Yi Jung me dijo que Jan Di… -Miró dudosa al chico.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntaste a los dos chicos- ¿Dónde está Jan Di?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y en pocos minutos, otra limosina aparcó frente al avión, de este salieron Jun Pyo con una sonrisa en el rostro y una Jan Di con cara de desconcertada, también eran las mismas caras que Ga Eul y tú tenían, mientras que los otros dos chicos, le sonrieron a Jun Pyo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambas corrieron hasta Jan Di- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó la pelinegra alterada.

Jun Pyo con una sonrisa se giró hacia ustedes- Iremos de viaje.

\- ¿De viaje? -Preguntó Jan Di. Jun Pyo asintió- ¡Imposible! -Dijo ella- Ni siquiera pedí permiso a mis padres.

\- Ya lo hice -Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya les pedí permiso -Dijo el chico mirando a otro lado, luego miró a su novia- Y en caso de que te preocupa ir sola, también traje a tus amigas. Está bien, ¿verdad?

Las tres se miraron con signos de interrogación tachados en todo el rostro- No es posible -Dijo Jan Di.

-¡Vámonos!-Dijo Jun Pyo.

Dudando, entraron sin más remedio hasta el avión, era pequeño, pero espacioso, tenía una parte de adelante, que estaban sentados Jun Pyo, Ga Eul y Jan Di.

Te tomaron de los hombros, giraste un poco el rostro, Woo Bin sonrió de lado- Eres un mentiroso -Le dijiste. Este solo rio divertido y te instó a caminar, te sorprendiste de ver al rubio dormido con unos audífonos puestos- Sunbae -Dijiste, el rubio abrió los ojos y te regaló una sonrisa.

\- Hola, _ -Dijo educadamente.

\- Tú te sientas aquí -Dijo Woo Bin cerca de tu oído- Y nosotros a tu lado -El pelirrojo te obligó a sentarte frente a Ji Hoo Sunbae, mientras que los otros dos se sentaban a sus lados con el pasillo de intermedio entre los asientos.

\- El avión cambió -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- Dijeron que tardaría un año porque la lista de espera era larga -Dijo Woo Bin- Con razón Shinhwa es diferente -Yi Jung asintió a las palabras de su amigo con una sonrisa.

Después del anuncio del piloto te quedaste corta- ¿Caledonia? -Se escucharon las voces de las féminas del grupo.

\- ¿Estás sorprendida y no puedes respirar? -Preguntó Jun Pyo a su novia- ¿Libero la máscara de oxígeno?

\- Gu Jun Pyo -Dijo Jan Di- ¿Te conozco lo suficiente como para irnos juntos?, y aunque lo hiciera, deberías haberme preguntado cuál era mi opinión al respecto para intentar acomodar mis horarios. ¿No enseñan ese tipo de razonamiento en el jardín de niños de Shinhwa?

\- Quiero ir contigo a un lugar lindo y ya está todo preparado -Dijo el chico- No es como si le sucediera algo a Corea si no estás allí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- No sé sobre Corea -Dijo Ga Eul- ¿Pero qué hay del restaurante?

\- No solo eso -Dijo Jan Di- _ tiene una competencia y debe entrenar, ¿Verdad, _?

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Preguntaste algo desorientada.

\- ¡Tu competencia!

\- ¡No seas ruidosa! -Dijo Jun Pyo.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría te callera encima, habías estado preocupada por Jan Di y anonada por el viaje y el avión que la competencia había pasado a tercer plano, ¡Quizás cuarto!

\- ¡La competencia! -Dijiste.

\- ¡Nos vamos! -Dijo Jan Di levantándose- ¡Ven, _! -Dijo la pelinegra, pero se arrepintió al ver a la parte de atrás, Ji Hoo estaba con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música, la miraste de reojo sin saber qué hacer y cuando decidiste caminar hasta donde tus amigas, una de las aeromozas te detuvo- ¿Podrían sentarse? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Miraste lo que traían consigo.

Tu estómago empezó a rugir violentamente- ¿Otra vez con hambre, _? -Preguntó con una sonrisa galante Yi Jung apoyándose en su brazo derecho y mirándote divertido, Woo Bin también te miró de esa forma.

\- Cállense -Dijiste y te volviste a sentar.

Si había algo que te apasionara más que el patinaje, era la comida y esa mujer les estaba poniendo frente a ustedes unos vegetales, pescado frito y una langosta.

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa delicia de plato?

…

Te habías recostado sobre el asiento, tu cabeza estaba contra la pared del avión, se sentía muy dura, pero no te importó, ahora dormías plácidamente y con el estómago un poco lleno, porque a pesar de todo el hambre que tenías, debías controlarte un poco. Cabeceaste un poco y seguiste durmiendo.

Hasta que la voz del pilotó se escuchó por los altavoces, frunciste el ceño abriendo un ojo, lo volviste a cerrar- ¡Llegamos, despierten! -El grito de Woo Bin hizo que abrieras tus ojos exaltada, bostezaste y te restregaste los ojos como niña chiquita, y cuando tu vista mejoró, miraste hacia la ventana.

Miraste con impresión al lugar a donde iban a aterrizar, pero antes siquiera de emitir algún sonido, Ga Eul y Jan Di se adelantaron pegando un grito- _¡Santa madre de los liliputienses!_ –Dijiste en español al ver semejante isla.

\- _¿Santa madre?_ -Preguntó Yi Jung sin entender.

\- _¿Liliputienses?_ -Preguntó Woo Bin y ambos sonrieron divertidos.

…

Después de bajar del avión, subieron a un barco, que los llevó hasta donde se hospedarían, en el transcurso, Ga Eul y tú se cambiaron por algo más cómodo, mientras que ella usaba una camisa blanca y una falda rosa y encima de su cabeza un sombrero y unos tacones, tú llevabas puesto una camisa azul de botones con un nudo por encima del ombligo y unos short del mismo tono, llevabas unos tacones parecido a los Ga Eul, también tenías puesto un sombrero de color beige.

Las tres juntas miraban el lugar, expectantes, iban al frente admirando todo, mientras que los chicos caminaban como si nada. Unas chicas en traje de baño y mojadas completamente se acercaron a ustedes, se notaban que no eran de corea, pero no sabías con exactitud de donde provenían, Woo Bin y Yi Jung dieron un paso al frente y saludaron a ambas chicas.

"Mujeriegos a la mil" pensaste con una sonrisa divertida, ya que sabías de ante mano cómo eran esos chicos, fue comprobado en aquella fiesta y ahora.

Ellas saludaron a los demás y ustedes tres saludaron tímidamente, después fueron a las casas flotantes, cada uno de ustedes tenía una casita, después de dejar a Jan Di, Ga Eul y a Jun Pyo, continuó con la de Ji Hoo y luego la tuya.

\- Aquí te quedarás -Dijo Woo Bin cerca de ti, miraste la puerta dudosa- Anda, entra -Dijo el chico poniendo sus manos en tus hombros tratando de que entrar a la habitación.

Te giraste- ¡No me empujes! -Dijiste y cuando le ibas a dar una patada este se alejó divertido por tu reacción, Yi Jung también rio, pero las dos chicas se miraron, entraste a la casita y te quedaste en shock al verla.

\- ¡Ji Hoo está a tu lado y estaré al frente si necesitas algo avisa! -Dijo Woo Bin, te giraste y le cerraste la puerta en la cara.

\- ¿Quién es ella? -Dijo una, habías logrado escuchar.

\- Una amiga -Dijo la voz de Woo Bin- ¿Celosa?

\- ¿De ella? -Preguntó- No, para nada.

Frunciste el ceño, pero no te importó en lo absoluto, miraste nuevamente la casita, había una salita muy bonita y una mesa con un par de sillas, fuiste a la otra habitación y te mordiste el labio, te quitaste los tacones y te lanzaste a la suave cama- ¡Carajo, esto es divino! -Chillaste y empezaste a rodar por la cama desordenándola y haciendo que todos los pétalos se esparramaran por tu cabello y el piso, pero no te importaba, solamente querías sentir esa suavidad de algodón, fuiste hacia el baño y te quedaste impresionada- E-Esto es hermoso -Muraste, las mismas flores estaban en la bañera, sonreíste inconscientemente y volviste a la sala cuando llamaron a tu puerta, la abriste, había unas maletas afuera esperándote.

Las metiste a la casita y abriste el contenido, había todo tipo de ropa ahí adentro, ¡Incluso ropa interior y trajes de baño!, "Esto no es mío" te dijiste mentalmente, frunciste el ceño, "¿Se habrán equivocado?", preguntaste y viste que aun lado había una cinta blanca que decía tu nombre, parpadeaste varias veces.

\- ¿Cómo le atinan? -Te preguntaste al verte en el espejo con un traje de baño negro, volviste a ponerte el traje de baño. A los pocos minutos, el grupo completo fue hasta el bar y las féminas del grupo pidieron unos cocteles y siguieron con su recorrido, pero casi se atragantaron al escuchar que esa isla era de ellos, al menos ustedes tres.

\- Es la primera vez de todos aquí, salvo F4, ¿Hacemos un recorrido por la isla?

…

Como primer punto, se subieron a un tren que recorría parte de la isla, reíste al ver como Jun Pyo molestaba a Jan Di con el sombrero, los demás también reían divertidos. Las tres estaban muy emocionadas observando cada lugar muy atentamente, sin duda ese lugar debía ser el paraíso de los ricos, no cualquiera tenía la oportunidad de ir a un cielo lleno de belleza.

Las tres se agarraban de las manos mientras caminaban por las calles cerca de las tiendas con sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras se susurraban cosas, luego entraron a una tienda artesanal, mientras los chicos esperaban fuera, pero decidieron entrar y jugaron con ustedes. Jan Di se puso un pulpo morado por encima del sombrero, Ga Eul y tú rieron divertidas por las ocurrencias de la pelinegra, agarraste lo que parecía ser un collar de una concha marina, se las mostraste a ellas y la dejaste, para luego agarrar un diente de tiburón.

\- ¿Hay tiburones en esta isla? -Preguntaste al aire.

\- Desde luego que los hay -Dijo Woo Bin a tu espalda junto con una de las muchachas americanas- Cuidado cuando vayas al mar, no queremos rescatarte de un ataque tiburón.

\- Que gracioso -Dijiste dejando el diente en la mesa, pero por dentro surgió una pequeña angustia.

Salieron del lugar y pasaron frente a una pequeña niña que vendía unas flores, caminaste un poco tras Ga Eul, pero al ver que Ji Hoo Sunbae se detuvo, tú también lo hiciste, lo admiraste a escondidas, se había agachado frente al puesto y había tomado una pequeña maceta con florecillas blancas, luego la dejó y cuando se levantó seguiste caminado tras los demás.

Volvieron a la isla donde estaban aquellas casitas flotantes y tanto Jan Di como Ga Eul y tú decidieron tomar sol lo que restaba del día, pero la verdad es que se quedaron dormidas y el gritó de Jan Di hizo que se sobresaltaran despertándose- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Ga Eul.

\- ¿Por qué gritaste? -Preguntaste, Jan Di tenía los lentes mal colocados y parecía un poco sorprendida, se los quitó y miró a todos lados, respiró agitadamente.

\- Fue un sueño -Dijo la pelinegra- Chicas, tuve un sueño -Jan Di las miró a ambas.

\- ¿Qué clase de sueño? -Preguntaste.

\- Era un sueño -Dijo Jan Di rascándose la cabeza- Gracias al cielo -Suspiró de alivio.

Ga Eul te miró sin entender, te encogiste de hombros- Las tres íbamos a que nos lean la fortuna. Estaba está mujer que nos leía el futuro -Hacía gestos con las manos mientras explicaba- La mujer dijo que tenga cuidado, que perdería algo importante para una mujer -Se agarró de los cabellos.

\- Vendrás conmigo -La voz de Jun Pyo hizo que ustedes se sobresaltaran.

\- Un día nos darán un susto de muerte -Dijiste.

\- ¿Adónde? -Jun Pyo caminó hasta ponerse delante de Jan Di y agarró sus zapatos, la chica puso sus brazos en "X" encima de su pecho, Jun Pyo agarró un de sus brazos a pesar de que ella no quería irse-Vamos.

\- ¡Ya, ya! -Decía la pelinegra, luego las miró con una cara de súplica rotunda- ¡Ga Eul, _!

\- Jan Di -Murmuraron las dos, Jun Pyo soltó a la chica que estaba más que asustada y se dirigió a sus amigos, Woo Bin y Yi Jung.

\- Ayúdenme -Pidió el chico, ambos asintieron y trataron de que no siguieran a la pareja.

\- ¡Chicas! -Gritó Jan Di.

\- ¡Jan Di, cuídate! -Dijo Ga Eul.

\- ¡No te dejes vencer por el cretino! -Dijiste.

\- ¡Cállate, salvaje! -Dijo Gu Jun Pyo antes de cruzar la puerta de la casita.

\- ¿Acaso irá la guerra o qué? -Preguntó Yi Jung a ustedes dos, ambos se le quedaron mirando.

…

Volvieron a recorrer la isla, esta vez, solo era un paso, uno tranquilo por las calles y las pequeñas montañas que tenía la isla. Ga Eul trató de tomarse una selfie, pero no le cuadraba la foto, Yi Jung hizo una mueca y rio fastidiado.

\- Tómame una foto -Pidió la pelinegra, estabas sentada encima de una gran roca haciendo de tu mano un abanico, la verdad te había acostumbrado mucho al frío de Seúl, y ahora venir a la playa era como volver a tu casa: un calor constante.

Ga Eul le entregó el celular al pelinegro- Haz todas las cosas vulgares tú sola. Yi Jung le tomó dos fotos y se arto- ¿Listo?, vamos.

\- Si no querías estar con nosotras, lo hubieras dicho, Yi Jung Sunbae -Woo Bin estaba a tu lado chateando por el celular, también parecía un poco aburrido- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la isla?, tu amiguita debe estar ansiosa por ti -Sonreíste de lado, dando un punto, el chico te miró, también sonrió, pero al verse descubierto.

\- E-Esperen… -Dijo Ga Eul.

\- Ya viste el paisaje y le tomaste una fotografía -Señaló la vista y luego el celular de ella- ¿No es suficiente?

\- ¿Suficiente? -Preguntó la pelinegra- Aún debemos subir -Se acercó a ti con una sonrisa, la miraste con duda- Ven, _ -Agarraste su mano.

\- ¿Subir a dónde? -Preguntaron ambos chicos al ver a donde se dirigían- ¡Oigan! -Volvieron a gritar.

\- ¡Venimos todo el tiempo! -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- ¿Por qué van a subir? -Preguntó Yi Jung, pero las dos los ignoraron y continuaron corriendo directo a la cima entre susurros y risas, ya que Ga Eul te había dicho que tenía un plan divertido en contra del casanova y el Don Juan.

Ambos suspiraron- Me gusta _ -Dijo Yi Jung- Es divertida.

\- Ya lo creo -Dijo Woo Bin- Pero se deja llevar por sus amigas muy fácilmente.

\- ¿Y tuvo que ser ella justamente? -Preguntó Yi Jung cansado, ambos chicos se miraron.

\- Me hubiera quedado en la casa, así al menos tendría un poco de sexo con…

\- La porcelana blanca, azul… -Miraba al cielo tratando de calmarse mentalmente, no haciéndole caso a su amigo, y este, pensaba en todo lo que hubiera hecho con la rubia esa tarde en la cama o en el baño, daba igual.

\- ¡AHHH! -Pegaron un grito ambas.

Ambos chicos se giraron para ver el camino, se miraron- Mierda -Musitaron los dos y salieron corriendo hacia la cima esperando que nada hubiese pasado o al menos que no fuese grave, corrieron literal por la zona, entre el callón, los árboles y los bancos, estaban preocupados ya que ambas eran su responsabilidad y si algo les pasaba, Jun Pyo y Jan Di los matarían, fueron hacia el otro cañón, aun con el corazón saliendo por sus gargantas, se fijaron atentamente tratando de pensar en qué hacer.

Fue cuando ustedes salieron de detrás del cañón asustándolos.

\- Subieron -Dijo Ga Eul- ¿No es genial?

Woo Bin y Yi Jung se miraron, las miraron con fastidio- Ustedes… -Corearon ambos chicos.

\- ¿Se asustaron? -Preguntaste de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa traviesa- Bien, porque estuve igual cuando dijeron que Jan Di tuvo un accidente.

\- También por arrastrarnos a este lugar.

\- Quizás no sea mentira -Comentó el pelinegro recuperando la respiración, ambas se sorprendieron- Solo hay que esperar hasta que haya un accidente entre ellos.

\- ¡No! -Corearon ambas.

Yi Jung y Woo Bin rieron divertidos ante sus expresiones- ¿Qué se imaginan? -Preguntó el mafioso con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo particular en sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Quién imagina qué?! -Preguntaste sintiendo tus mejillas enrojecer, mientras que Ga Eul desviaba la vista.

\- ¡Vámonos! -Dijo Ga Eul, tomó tu mano y volvieron a bajo, mientras que los dos chicos se miraron y rieron divertidos. Fueron hasta la parte de abajo y caminaron por todo el lugar hasta que un grupo de gente que rodeaban a otros les llamó la atención.

\- ¿Un concurso? -Preguntó la pelinegra al ver el gran letrero, trataste de pararte de puntitas tratando de ver también y tus ojos se fueron a lo que parecía ser el primer premio.

1° Un gran frasco de nutella y tres bolsas grandes de Hershey's Kisses

Fue como un chispazo dentro de tu cerebro, y al lado del gran letrero, cerca de una mesa estaba ahí, el famoso pote. Tu boca se hizo agua, respiraste hondo tratando de que no se te vea notar las ganas que tenías de ganarte todo ese premio para ti solita.

\- Te dará una subida de azúcar si te comes eso -Comentó Woo Bin a tu lado, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y sus manos estaban el bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué importa? -Preguntaste- Es dulce… es chocolate.

\- Estoy pesando -Dijo Woo Bin- Que cuando eras pequeña o no te daban chocolates o comías tanto, que se volvió tu droga.

Lo fulminaste con la mirada, luego volviste a ver la pancarta, ¡Era un concurso de baile!, tragaste un poco, estabas indecisa, pero sonreíste y te encaminaste entre la multitud.

\- ¡Eh, _! -Corearon tus amigos tratando de seguirte el paso.

Ya te estabas inscribiendo cuando ellos llegaron a la parte delantera y te posicionaste junto a los otros competidores, debían bailar encima de una pequeña tarima negra, había varias fases y tú estabas dispuesta a ganar pasara lo que pasara.

\- Bien, creo que ahora si tenemos a todos nuestros concursantes -En total eran cinco, habían tres chicas y dos chicos. Miraste a los presentes, Ga Eul tenía una cara de preocupación absoluta, mientras que Woo Bin y Yi Jung solo sonreían divertidos, el primero con los brazos cruzados y el segundo con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Estará bien? -Preguntó Ga Eul temerosa.

\- Lo qué hace la adicción -Comentó el pelinegro mirándote de reojo.

\- Seguramente ganará -Dijo Woo Bin- Es latina, el baile corre en su sangre.

\- Que filosófico -Comentó su mejor amigo riendo divertido.

\- ¡Hey, _Latin girl!_ -Te llamó el mafioso, lo miraste- ¡Espero que ganes!, ¡Tengo hambre de chocolate!

Solo sonreíste divertida y llena de energía.

\- Pondremos una canción -Dijo el presentador- Iré pasando entre ustedes y los señalare si el público no los acepta, se retirarán.

La primera canción que pusieron fue "YMCA", los presentes rieron todos divertidos ante la canción, sonreíste la verdad era una de tus canciones divertidas, los participantes empezaron a bailar como pudieron, el presentador paso por cada uno, el público grito por ti cuando te tocó y pasaste a la siguiente ronda.

La segunda canción fue de Shakira "Perro fiel" para esta canción se te salió todo lo latino, haciendo que Woo Bin aplaudiera y aullara ante la canción y a tus movimientos de cintura, los brazos y todo tu baile en general, cuando llegó tu turno los gritos se hicieron más candentes, ¡Incluso te habían silbado varias veces!, Ga Eul, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por esa clase de baile, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando pasaste a la siguiente canción y Yi Jung estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa en el rostro, la verdad era que bailabas muy bien, digna de una latina.

La tercera canción resultó ser de Wisin, "Adrenalina", la verdad estaban poniendo todas las canciones latinas y esto te favorecía de sobre manera. Llegaste debajo de un movimiento y subiste, haciendo los gritos más voluminosos, gritaban tu nombre, gritaban que bailabas bien, te pedían que seguías, te daban silbidos, sin duda eras la que más llamaba la atención de los participantes y es que los que quedaban resultó ser tú, una chica coreana y otra, pero parecía europea.

La cuarta canción decidía el tercer lugar y la canción era de Víctor Drija "Amanecer", pensaste en que era una canción muy buena, pero un poco pasada, sobre todo al principio, era igual que la anterior, pero tenías que ser un poco más dulce y los movimientos más calculadores. Ga Eul gritó por ti apoyándote mientras que un Woo Bin y un Yi Jung trataban de no pensar mucho en lo que decía la canción, ya que medio entendían alguna palabra de la canción, pero les era inevitable, sobre todo el primero, que al verte bailar con esa canción, se imaginó en su casa, tu bailando y por último haciendo lo que decía la canción.

Pero eso era imposible, a Song Woo Bin le gustaban más las mujeres de mayor edad, casadas, divorciadas, solteras, le daba igual, solo le gustaban las experimentadas de más de dos veces. Pero había algo en tus movimientos que mentalmente lo prendían un poco.

Yi Jung desviaba la mirada de tus pasos, sin duda eras una chica hermosa, lo sabía desde el primer momento que te vio defendiendo a esa muchacha que había derramado su helado en los zapatos de Gu Jun Pyo. Si hubiera sido por él, en ese momento ya hubieras sido una más de su lista, pero resultó que terminaste siendo amiga de ellos y una de sus reglas era que no salía con las amigas de sus amigos, aun así eso no le quitaba el deseo que le embriaga en su ser de salir contigo y terminar la noche en hotel.

La coreana fue la que se ganó el tercer puesto, quedaban la europea y tú, tragaste y respirabas agitadamente, la verdad estabas muy cansada ya, te dolían las piernas y los zapatos no ayudaban mucho, la siguiente canción resultó ser de Enrique Iglesias "Bailando", reíste divertida sin que nadie lo notara y ambas comenzaron a bailar retándose con la mirada.

Si la canción anterior se habían puesto a deambular como sería tenerte en la cama, estaba vez fue más allá, Woo Bin tuvo que desviar su mirada, tus movimientos, lo excitaban de sobre manera, como movías la cintura, tus piernas, como te tocabas el cabello y hacías cada cosa que decía la canción mientras tus labios se movían lentamente repitiendo la letra.

Yi Jung tampoco se quedó atrás y con una sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio inferior tuvo que ver a la europea que tampoco lo hacía tan mal, pero tú ganarías, de eso no había duda. Subiste y bajaste cuando la canción lo pedía ganado varios silbidos y gritos de parte de los hombres presentes que te animaban y quienes también se imaginaban cada cosa pervertida.

El presentador paso por ti y por la europea, resultó que terminó en un empate, ya que los gritos eran prácticamente iguales, pusieron otra canción, era de Anahí, "Rumba" la sonrisa se plantó en tu rostro, adorabas esa canción y era digna de ti y tu gente.

Hacías todo lo que pedía la canción, agregabas pasos y fue en ese momento en que te giraste a tu contrincante y ambas empezaron a bailar juntas, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, seguiste bailando sola con una sonrisa en el rostro, enérgica y cantando la canción.

Woo Bin sonrió, parecías divertirte, pero aun así, ya estaba muy excitado con los movimientos anteriores, verte bailar de aquella forma solo duplicaba su intensidad mental, tuvo que tratar de calmarse antes de que algo ahí abajo se hiciera más notorio.

Yi Jung tuvo que voltearse a ver a Ga Eul quien gritaba llena de alegría eufórica al ver que su amiga seguramente ganaría, ver el rostro de la pequeña pelinegra hizo que se calmara un poco, suspiro, era tan buena, tan angelical. Te dio un vistazo, reprimió un gemido ahogado, tú eres tal hermosa, adictiva, divertida y mala, "No, ella es muy buena", pensó el pelinegro.

Los hombres que rodeaban a la tarima no se quedaban atrás, pero no quería evitar sus impulsos- Es una muñeca.

\- ¡Es demasiado sexy!

\- Desearía que fuese mi novia.

\- La quiero atada en mi cama.

Eran los comentarios que Woo Bin llegó a escuchar, fulminó con la mirada a uno de esos hombres, quien se alejó un poco y volvió a fijarse en ti, "La verdad es que tienen razón, _ eres demasiado sexy", se mordió el labio inferior, llevó su mano a la boca y cuando la canción terminó todos aplaudieron y cuando el presentador paso por ti, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, tus amigos también aplaudieron y gritaron, habías hechos unos bailes muy buenos y candentes, al menos esto último lo pensaron los dos hombres del grupo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción caíste sentada sobre una banca mientras devorabas un chocolate tras otro, te habías quitado los tacones ya que te estaban matando y pediste unos minutos mientras gozabas de los Kisses y descansabas un poco- Muero… -Murmuraste después de tragar un chocolate, Ga Eul estaba sentada a tú lado también comiendo de los deliciosos chocolate.

\- ¡No sabía que bailabas también! -Dijo la pelinegra alegremente, le sonreíste.

\- Esa es la causa de las varias escuelas de baile que tuve que ir -Le dijiste con una sonrisa.

\- Eres latina -Dijo Woo Bin- Era obvio que ganarías.

\- Puede ser -Dijiste encogiéndote de hombros, los dos chicos no te habían dicho nada más, aún seguían muy conmocionados por los sucedido, incluso al verte ahí sentada sudaban un poco.

\- Deberías volver -Dijo Yi Jung ya cansado, quería ir a su casa y darse una larga ducha fría.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Woo Bin- Ya Jan Di y Jun Pyo debieron haber vuelto ya -El mafioso también estaba deseoso de regresar a la casita y cogerse a la rubia o tomar un baño frío, pensaba más hacer lo primero así reprimía toda sensación que le habías dejado con esos bailes.

\- Aún no… -Murmuraste- Me duele los pies todavía -Y no era mentira, sentías que latían a más no poder, seguramente se hincharían o quien sabe qué, Woo Bin suspiró frustrado y se puso de espaldas a ti, lo miraste extrañamente.

\- No tenemos todo el día -Dijo el pelirrojo, quien a pesar de que no quería estar cerca de ti, quería volver rápido a la isla y no había otra manera de llevarte, tomaste tus sandalias, Ga Eul se levantó y tomó el gran pote de nutella y los Kisses y emprendieron el camino de regreso a las casitas.


	7. Chapter 6

Holis!, ¡Lamento no haber subido, estuve de viaje y creí que si podía subir los capítulos, pero se interpuso la navidad y año nuevo!

Por cierto: Feliz navidad, año nuevo, reyes magos, etc.

Aquí el capítulo 6, faltan dos extras que son de navidad.

Advertencia: Boys Over Flowers/Chicos ante Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español.

 _\- Hello -_ Idioma en inglés.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Espero les guste.

Capítulo 6

Al día siguiente fueron a la playa, estaban bajo la tumbona, Ga Eul y tú pusieron protector, ya que Jan Di estaba en el agua, viste de reojo como a las otras dos chicas le estaban poniendo protector a la espalda de esas regaladas, sonreíste negando con la cabeza. "Hombre es hombre donde te lo pongan", pensaste. Entonces Yi Jung se levantó y le dio una palmadita a Woo Bin quien lo siguió y fueron hasta ustedes.

\- ¿Les pongo protector? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Tenemos manos -Dijiste- Podemos solitas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó el pelinegro con su sonrisa encantadora- ¿Se acabaron tus chocolates? -El día de ayer el pelirrojo te dejó en tu casita y Ga Eul se quedó contigo comiendo chocolates, hasta que llegó Jan Di y las acompañó contando el almuerzo que Gu Jun Pyo le había hecho, tuviste que dejar de comer los chocolates y esconderlos al igual que el pote de nutella.

\- No -Dijiste desviando la mirada, ellos negaron con la cabeza y volvió donde las otras chicas y con Woo Bin, quien estaba sentado detrás de la rubia y le ponía protector y seguido de un masaje ahora.

\- My baby -Dijo Woo Bin y te miró de reojo con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos y una sonrisa traviesa- Your skin is like a baby's skin -Las caras de horror entre Ga Eul y tú eres sorprendentes, la rubia rio divertida y te miró sintiéndose superior.

\- Qué horror -Le susurraste a Ga Eul con una sonrisa divertida- No ha mudado la piel desde bebé.

La pelinegra rio divertida por tu comentario y ambas miraron hacia el agua- ¡Jan Di! -Dijo, la pelinegra se asomó la cabeza y alzó una mano.

\- ¡Vengan esto es divertido! -Dijo.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron y se quitaron la ropa quedando en traje de baño ante la mirada del casanova y el Don Juan, también el de las chicas que al ver tu cuerpo, se quedaron cortas, por otro lado Ji Hoo y Jun Pyo estaban acostados durmiendo en las tumbonas.

Fuiste con la chica hasta el agua y se quedaron dentro un rato hablando divertida con Jan Di, saliste mientras te exprimías el cabello y buscaste tu toalla, te la enrollaste alrededor de tu cuerpo y miraste a los presentes, que hablaban quién sabe que con las chicas esas- ¿Hay algo de comer? -Preguntaste- Muero de hambre -Sonreíste.

\- Sí, sí -Woo Bin salió de su ensueño, verte con el cabello mojado y con esas gotas por tu cuerpo descubierto lo ponían de una sobremanera irracional, buscó entre las cosas y encontró lo que sería unas chucherías, unas papas, galletas, etc.

\- ¡Gracias! -Dijiste animadamente abriendo la bolsa- ¿No quieren? -Le preguntaste a los chicos.

\- No, no -Dijo una de las muchachas- Mucha grasa.

\- Entiendo -Dijiste y te sentaste de nuevo en la tumbona mientras comías relajadamente y de vez en cuando observabas a Ga Eul y Jan Di de reojo para cerciorarte de que ningún tiburón se acercara, fue cuando lentamente te quedaste dormida.

\- ¡Jan Di! -El grito de Ga Eul te desconcertó un poco, parpadeaste varias veces- ¡Oye!, ¡Jan Di! -Te sentaste de nuevo en la tumbona, a tu lado, Jun Pyo ya se estaba levantando- ¡Jan Di!

Te levantaste dejando caer la toalla y corriste hasta donde Jan Di- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

\- ¡Algo sucede con Jan Di! -Dijo la pelinegra, estabas un poco desorientada, ya que hasta donde supiste, Ga Eul estaba con Jan Di en el agua, pero ahora no, la pelinegra estaba vestida y con una moño, mientras que Jan Di estaba en el agua ahogándose- ¡C-Creo que es un calambre!

Y antes siquiera de moverte, como una bala, Ji Hoo corrió al agua y se arrojó, miraste de reojo a Jun Pyo, y recodaste cuando la pelinegra lo tuvo que salvar del agua de la piscina, sin dudarlo te acercaste un poco más al agua, ya que Ji Hoo iría por ella y si no podía, serías su apoyo en cualquier caso.

Tus ojos miraron como Ji Hoo agarraba a Jan Di, y sentiste un dolor que lo ignoraste por completo, pues ahora estabas preocupada de tu amiga, pues al salir del agua, seguiste a Ji Hoo de cerca, Jan Di no se movía, tenía los ojos cerrados, la cargaron hasta la tumbona.

\- ¡Jan Di! -Dijo la pelinegra asustada.

\- ¡Jan Di! -Entre ambas la movieron un poco, después la pelinegra tosió y salió un poco de agua de su boca, con alivio Ji Hoo se enderezó- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntaron, ella siguió tosiendo y ustedes tenían el corazón saliendo del pecho, sobretodo Ga Eul que estaba nada de llorar, Jan Di abrió los ojos y sin querer miraste en la dirección que tu amiga veía.

Jun Pyo se alejaba por la playa a paso lento, se giró, parpadeaste un poco, tu vista se volvió a fijar en Jan Di y cuando la pelinegra se recuperó, volvieron a las casitas, Ga Eul y tú estaban preocupadas por Jan Di y la acompañaron a su casita y para esa tarde les contaron lo que le había pasado a Jun Pyo a los ocho años, había sido secuestrado por un hombre que lo cuidaba, un guarda espaldas y chófer, entonces el auto donde estaba Jun Pyo cayó al agua.

Frunciste un poco el ceño, te mirabas frente un espejo completo, tenías un vestido rojo coral playero muy hermoso puesto, pero estabas indecisa, te pusiste el otro que era de color verde manzana y optaste mejor por ese y unos sandalias con tacón bajo. Saliste de la casita, querías caminar un poco antes de la cena, pero el olor de la comida hizo que la siguieras hasta donde los cocineros estaban junto con un Jun Pyo alterado dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

\- Increíble -Te cruzaste de brazos, Jun Pyo alzó la vista mirándote sorprendido, se suponía que no debía haber nadie por esos lados, no hasta la noche.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, salvaje?

Suspiraste frustrada- Daba un paseo antes de la cena -Dijiste como si fuera lo más obvio, Jun Pyo salió de donde estaban cocinando los chef para encararte- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No vayas a decir nada de esto -Dijo el chico.

Sonreíste divertida- ¿El gran Gu Jun Pyo tiene miedo de que todos sepan que eres un romántico?

\- ¡Ashhh! -Musito.

Luego lo miraste sincera- Calma, hombre, calma -Le dijiste- No diré nada, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Jun Pyo se enderezó, parpadeó varias veces, habías hecho tantos comentarios divertidos y molestándolo que le sorprendió- ¿Por qué? -Fue la pregunta del pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Viste a Jan Di? -Preguntaste- Quizás no la conozca tanto como Ga Eul, pero puedo asegurarte que Jan Di te quiere.

\- ¿Huh?

\- Y por eso, guardaré tu secreto de que eres un romántico -Miraste de nuevo a los chefs- Mira que venir aquí sabiendo que podías poner a alguien supervisando… no lo hace cualquiera.

Jun Pyo miro a otro lado- Gracias, _.

Era la primera vez que el pelinegro decía tu nombre, sonreíste dulcemente, esa sonrisa hizo que Jun Pyo se desequilibrara un poco, en el poco tiempo que estabas ahí, el único que conocía esa sonrisa era Ji Hoo.

\- ¡Y-Ya vete! -Dijo Jun Pyo- ¡Es una sorpresa, si le dices a Jan Di, morirás!

Reíste- Anda, tranquilo -Dijiste otra vez, pues al parecer no se le había grabado tu promesa- Seré una tumba -Diste media vuelta y te fuiste de nuevo a las casitas, paseaste por los pasillos, y al ver como todos salían te les uniste y fueron a donde iban a comer.

Comieron entre risas, mientras que Jan Di y Jun Pyo se sentaban apartados, sonreíste por lo bajo, y continuaste con tu segundo plato, la verdad es que valió la pena la espera de esa comida tan rica. Miraste de reojo a Ji Hoo que no había tocado su plato, es más estaba entero, el rubio estaba recostado en su asiento con las manos juntas sobre su regazo, estaba serio- ¿Sunbae? -Preguntaste, el rubio te miro- ¿No comerás?

\- No tengo hambre -Dijo el chico y te regaló una sonrisa, se la devolviste, pero en una mueca, pero a los pocos segundos, Ji Hoo se giró un poco y se levantó de la mesa para después irse ante la mirada tuya y la de Jan Di.

\- ¿_ eres tú? -Un chico, que se la estaba paseando por ese lugar y justo ese caminó, miró las mesas y la comida, miró rápidamente a los individuos, volvió a celular, pero alzó la vista, dio un pasos atrás y te miró.

\- ¿Paul? -Preguntaste sin poder creer lo que veían tus ojos- ¡Paul! -Te levantaste como si en la silla hubiese un resorte, te abalanzaste sobre el chico y lo abrazaste con fuerza, Paul también te abrazó rodeándote por la cintura _\- ¡Santa madre, es bueno verte!_

\- _¡Lo mismo digo!_ -Dijo el chico, Paul era un chico hermoso, era una cabeza más alta que tú, tenía el cabello negro corto, era moreno y tenía unos ojos azules como el fondo del mar, además tenía un cuerpo musculoso y se podía notar fácilmente- _¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?_

\- _De vacaciones_ -Dijo, sonreíste y te giraste.

\- Oh, chicos, él es Paul Gómez -Dijiste- Paul, ellos son mis amigos del instituto Shinhwa, del que te conté, chicos, Paul es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón -Le sonreíste.

\- Hola -Corearon los presentes algo intrigados por el recién llegado, no habían muchas personas en esa isla, así que debía ser también un niño rico.

Woo Bin miró al chico de pies a cabeza, se había quedado corto al ver como lo abrazabas tan efusivamente, ahora se preguntaba que quien era ese niño y porque tenía tantas libertades para contigo, negó con la cabeza "Lo mío no es ella", pensó, pero aun así la curiosidad lo embriagaba así que, disimuladamente le envió un mensaje al director Lee, ayudante y mano derecha tanto de él como de su padre.

Busqué toda la información de Paul Gómez, es amigo de _ _.

Sí, señor.

Por otro lado, Yi Jung se sentía un poco desconcertado, sabía que le gustabas, a pesar de no estar seguro de salir contigo, pues ahora eras una amiga más del grupo y técnicamente estabas prohibida. Respiro un poco y tomó agua.

\- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta _?_ -Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa divina.

\- Esto… -Miraste de reojo a los presentes.

\- ¡Anda, ve tranquila! -Dijo Ga Eul sonriendo,

\- ¡Sí! -Apoyó Jan Di sonriéndote.

\- Está bien-Le dijiste, Paul tomó tu mano entrelazándolas, sonreíste como niña chiquita y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

\- No me agrada ese sujeto -Comentó Woo Bin.

\- A mí tampoco -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- Parece un buen chico -Comentó la castaña.

\- Y _ parece conocerlo muy bien -Comentó la rubia.

\- Parecía feliz -Dijo Ga Eul y todos continuaron comiendo.

Caminaron por todo el lugar recodando viejos momentos, trivialidades y quien sabe qué más- Haces falta en casa.

Le sonreíste tiernamente y pasaron por la piscina- ¡_! -Ga Eul llegó hasta ti, los chicos bailaban con sus parejas divertidos, te les uniste junto a Paul, quien no se quería separar de ti, Ga Eul y Jan Di se susurraban unas cuantas cosas mirándote bailar con el pelinegro.

\- Se ve feliz -Dijo Jan Di.

Ya después de bailar un rato Jun Pyo gritó:- ¡Hora del espectáculo!

Se sorprendieron al ver los fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno, eran muchos, te acercaste a Ga Eul y Jan Di impresionadas, las tres rieron.

Gu Jun Pyo miró a la Jan Di, pero desvió la mirada al cielo al momento en que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

\- Deja que me cambie y ahora vamos a la playa -Le dijiste a Paul entrando a tu casita, te pusiste algo muy cómodo, una camisa de tirantes, unos shorts y unos zapatos, saliste y tu mejor amigo y tú fueron a la playa caminado tranquilamente.

\- Te extraño -Musito él, te giraste- De verdad que te extraño.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntaste- No me digas que esas perras te están volviendo a molestar.

Paul rio- No me molestan -Dijo- Las puse en su lugar.

\- ¡Bien hecho!

Hubo un silencio entre los dos- ¿Aún tengo oportunidad?

Te giraste para verlo- ¿Huh? -Preguntaste parándote.

\- Sabes lo que siento por ti, _ -Te dijo Paul parándose frente a ti, asentiste con las mejillas sonrojadas y desviaste la mirada a otro lado. Antes de irte a Corea, Paul había confesado sus sentimientos por ti, hacía tiempo que no te veía como su mejor amiga, sino como una chica, una mujer.

Le anunciaste que te irías a Corea y Paul dijo que te esperaría hasta que volvieras.

 _\- Es una promesa -Dijo- Jamás amaré a otra chica que no seas tú, mi _._

Tragaste un poco al recordar la promesa que hicieron en la casita del árbol de su casa. Te rascaste la mejilla, signo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó Paul buscando tu mirada.

\- No estoy segura -Dijiste y lo miraste a los ojos, ese pozo azul sin fin, volviste a tragar- Falta todavía para terminar la escuela y aún no he hecho las clasificatorias de patinaje.

Paul bajo un poco la vista, sentía una punzada de dolor, todavía no tenías claros tus sentimientos y eso le dolía- ¿Te lo prometí, no es verdad? -Preguntó, alzó la vista- No me enamoraré de otra chica que no seas tú.

\- Paul…

\- Te amo -Volvió a confesarse, respiraste agitadamente, bajaste la vista- Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que también te enamores de mi -Sonrió divertido y puso un mechón tras tu oreja- ¡Ya sé! -Aplaudió- ¿Qué tal si te acompañó a Corea?

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste sorprendida.

\- No sería ahora, tendría que arreglar unas cuantas cosas en casa y luego iría a Seúl, contigo -Sonrió, esa sonrisa perfecta- ¿No te agrada la idea? -Asentiste un poco aturdida por la situación- También estudiaré en Shinja.

\- Shinhwa -Le corregiste.

\- Da igual -Dijo y acarició tu cabeza- Con tal de ver tu sonrisa todos los días, estaré más que feliz.

\- Paul… -Susurraste, no podías tener a un chico como amigo mejor que Paul.

\- Deberíamos ir adormir -Dijo Paul.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste dando un paso hacia atrás- ¡Cuidado con esas cochinadas, Paul!

El pelinegro rio divertido- No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la misma chica ruda que por dentro es una dulzura.

Refunfuñaste.

Volvieron hasta las casitas y te dejó en la puerta, te giraste- Me dijeron que iremos a cabalgar -Dijiste- ¿Quieres venir?

\- ¿Qué proposición es esa? -El chico frunció el ceño, te sonrojaste, luego Paul rio- Anda, si tus amigos están de acuerdo, entonces sí, no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman.

\- ¿Dónde te quedas?

\- La última casa hacia allá -Dijo señalando- Nos veremos después, _ -Paul se te acercó, beso tu frente y se fue.

Te tocaste la frente y sonreíste con dulzura para después entrar a la casita.

Lo que no sabías es que Woo Bin se había asomado desde la ventana al escuchar unas cuantas voces, había visto la escena y con el ceño fruncido volvió a la cama donde la rubia estaba dormida y cansada después de una agitada noche.

Para la mañana siguiente te vestiste con camisa blanca de mangas cortas, la camisa era de botones al final tenía un lacito por encima de tu obligo, tenías un short negro con motitas blancas, agarraste unos tennis blancos y te los pusiste, dejaste tu cabello en una cola alta y saliste directo para ir a comer.

Paul se reunió con ustedes y le suplicaste a Jun Pyo para que los acompañara, más bien, lo chantajeaste con el secreto, pero desde luego sabías que no iba a negarse. Miraste de reojo a Ji Hoo, se veía tan lindo con esa camisa morada y es cinta el cabello, suspiraste muy dentro de tu ser.

Miraron los caballos que estaban a amarrados a un tronco, el tuyo era de un marrón claro, y decidiste montarte, pero calculaste mal y terminaste para el otro lado.

\- ¡_! -Ambas chicas gritaron acercándose, Paul y Ji Hoo, que estaban cerca de ti te ayudaron a incorporarte ante la mirada de los presentes, te tapabas la boca, pero reías y de tus ojos salían lágrimas.

\- ¿No te rompiste algo verdad? -Preguntó Paul preocupado, Ji Hoo lo miró de reojo, no conocía a ese sujeto, ya que el pelinegro había aparecido después de que Ji Hoo se había ido, lo único que sabía era que era tu amigo.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien -Dijiste- Mis brazos impidieron que me matara -Le dijiste a Paul quien negó con la cabeza. Mientras que las chicas suspiraban aliviadas

\- Déjame ayudarte -Dijo el pelinegro, te volviste a subir esta vez con su ayuda ante la mirada de los chicos, al menos de Woo Bin, que tenía un puño apretado, y Ji Hoo, que los miraba expectantes.

La cabalgata comenzó, ibas atrás con las chicas, preferían ir lento y seguro que rápido y recibir otra matada, al menos eso les dijiste a las chicas que te apoyaron.

Para la tarde hicieron un juego de voleibol, estabas sentada junto con Jan Di, Ga Eul y Paul mientras que los F4 y las dos chicas jugaban- ¿Por qué no hacemos cambio? -Preguntó la rubia que juagaba en el equipo de Ji Hoo Sunbae y Woo Bin. Al parecer la chica estaba ligeramente cansada, la otra la secundó.

\- ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros, _? -Preguntó Ji Hoo para tu sorpresa, te señalaste sin poder creer lo que te pedía, Woo Bin rio y asintió al igual que el rubio.

\- Entonces, ¡Jan Di, ven acá!

\- ¡No sé jugar! -Dijo la pelinegra- Además estoy cómoda.

\- ¿Ga Eul? -Preguntó Jun Pyo a la otra quien también negó.

\- Yo puedo jugar -Dijo Paul, tanto Jun Pyo como Yi Jung se miraron y asintieron, el pelinegro se levantó y tú le seguiste, ambos fueron a cada equipo y el juego continuo.

\- Vamos, Latin girl -Dijo Woo Bin- Enséñales de que estas hecha.

\- De carne y hueso -Le respondiste.

Ji Hoo sonrió divertido.

Le dabas a la pelota que casi siempre iba a ti, en una te tuviste que tirar por sobre la arena raspándote un poco para hacer un machete- Tienes las rodillas raspadas -Dijo Woo Bin mirándote de reojo, bajaste la vista y la volviste a subir, el juego aún no había terminado, hiciste una bolea y Ji Hoo arremetió con remate.

\- No importa -Le dijiste a Woo Bin- Ya pasará.

Y cuando terminaron de jugar fueron a tomarse un poco de agua, rápidamente Paul te obligó a sentarte en una silla y empezó a verte las rodillas- _¡Qué no quiero alcohol!_ -Le gritaste tratando de alejar el líquido te tus heridas.

\- _¡Necesito curártelas!_

\- _¡Qué no!_ -Gritaste tratando de alejarte del chico y del algodón empapado de esa cosa horrorosa, nunca te había gustado ni el alcohol ni las agujas, sobretodo estas últimas, siempre las odiaste y armabas tremendo escándalo en la clínica de tu padre para evitar un pinchazo, pero terminabas atada en una silla y con la boca tapada, desde luego eso era peor porque hacía mucha presión y dolía más.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -Woo Bin junto a Yi Jung se acercaron a ustedes aun tomándose el jugo, negaste con la cabeza.

\- No quiere que la cure -Dijo Paul mirando a los dos recién llegados- Nunca le gusto el alcohol.

\- Pero… tu padre es médico, ¿no? -Pregunto Woo Bin.

\- ¿Y eso qué? -Preguntaste- ¡Odio esas cosas, nunca me… AHHHHH! -Pegaste un grito cuando el pelinegro te pego el algodón contra la rodilla derecha- ¡Arde, arde, arde mucho!

Woo Bin y Yi Jung rieron ante tu reacción, eras muy divertida, pues hacías cosas que ninguna chica normalmente haría, Woo Bin se aceró y tomó tu mano- Oye, tranquila.

\- Ya no quiero -Le dijiste a Paul haciendo un berrinche.

\- Falta la otra y luego te pongo unas curitas -Dijo el chico sonriendo.

\- ¡Que no! -Dijiste enojada aun apretando la mano del pelirrojo con fuerza. Paul miró a los dos amigos suplicándole con la mirada de que la distrajeran.

\- No seas niña, Latin girl -Dijo Woo Bin

\- ¡No caeré nuevamente! -Le dijiste y lo miraste a los ojos- ¡Son unos AHHHH! -Diste por reflejó una patada a la mano de Paul quien la esquivó rápidamente, te soltaste del agarré de Woo Bin y fuiste a tu rodilla con lagrimitas en los ojos, le soplaste mientras murmurabas que ardía mucho.

Los dos chicos se fueron al cumplir su misión, Paul te puso unas curitas y volvieron al juego, pero esta vez Jun Pyo estaba jugando mal, parecía distraído, como en otro mundo y de repente la pelota golpeó a Jun Pyo en el rostro, todos se acercaron al chico que sangraba la nariz y estaba mareado, se sentó- ¡Jun Pyo!

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No te pares -Comentaste agachándote a su lado, el pelinegro tosió un poco.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien -Dijo tratando de pararse haciendo caso omiso a tu orden, estaba mareado y se llevó la cuerda de la maya y volvió a caer al suelo, ante la mirada de los presentes, se arrastró por la arena y siguió con su camino, F4 se miró sin poder creer lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

A la hora del almuerzo todos estaban sentados comiendo, la menos ellos, tú estabas sentada comiendo junto a Paul en una mesa aparte, ya que no cabían en la otra, Ji Hoo no estaba y Jun Pyo no había llegado, hasta que se apareció- ¿A dónde fue Ji Hoo?

\- Para allá -Dijo Woo Bin sonriendo señalado el lugar.

Jun Pyo lo siguió a paso rápido.

\- Hay una guerra entre amigos -Dijo Paul a tu lado.

\- ¿Huh? -Preguntaste.

Paul negó con la cabeza- Olvídalo, eres muy niña para entender -Te revolvió el cabello.

\- ¡Qué no soy una niña! -Dijiste enojada llamando la atención de la otra mesa.

\- Ah… si lo eres -Comentó Woo Bin divertido.

\- ¡Tú te callas! -Le dijiste frunciendo el ceño, el pelirrojo rio divertido.

Luego estaban en la piscina, las dos chicas estaban metidas mientras hablaban animadamente con Woo Bin y Yi Jung, quienes estaban sentados al borde de la piscina, Ga Eul se giró para ver a Jun Pyo que estaba durmiendo en la tumbona, tú te habías ido a caminar con Paul nuevamente, Jan Di quería conocer más a tu mejor amigo así que los acompañó.

\- ¿Enserio tuvieron que pasar por todo eso? -Preguntó el pelinegro y rio divertido-Pobres de esos chicos.

\- ¿Ah? -Preguntaron molestas, le diste un zape al chico.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! -Dijo divertido y caminaron hasta la playa, donde vieron a un Ji Hoo que estiraba las velas de un pequeño bote.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- A pescar -Dijo el rubio, este se había cambiado, miraste la dirección a otro lado, de cualquier forma se veía muy bien con cualquier cosa que tuviera puesto, Paul notó esa acción- ¿Quieren venir?

\- ¿En ese barquito? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- ¿Cabremos todos? -Preguntó Paul.

\- No nos hundiremos, si eso temen -Dijo Ji Hoo con una sonrisa.

Y los tres se subieron al velero a aguas profundas, te sentaste al otro lado con Paul, mientras que Jan Di se sentó junto a Ji Hoo del otro lado, lastimosamente solo tenía una caña. Miraste al agua tratando de divisar algún pez y cuando lo veías reías divertida.

El corazón de Paul latía con fuerza con cada risa que dabas, hacia tanto, tanto tiempo que no pasaban juntos que Paul entró en una depresión, tanto fue así que lo obligaron ir a la playa y que se calmara un poco, además de tomarse unas cuantas pastillas para mejor su depresión, pero cuando apareciste nuevamente, Paul dejó de tomarse sus pastillas del día, porque para él, tú eras su droga, su cura.

Te giraste cuando escuchaste a Ji Hoo hablar con Jan Di, Paul te imitó, sentiste una punzada en el estómago, el ánimo se había reducido drásticamente al ver como Ji Hoo sonreía por efecto de Jan Di.

"Me gustaría hacerte sonreír así, Sunbae", pensaste, pero negaste la cabeza, miraste a Paul y le sonreíste tristemente, creyendo que lo habías engañado.

Pero Paul te conocía muy bien, cada sonrisa, cada expresión y cada mentira, desde que te dijo que eras una niña fea en prescolar ganándose un pote de pintura den su cabello, desde luego, los padres de los niños fueron llamados y a pesar de que el inicio no fue tan bueno, terminaron siendo los mejor amigos, así con esa sonrisa triste y falsa, supo que mentías y supo que algo pasaba dentro de tu ser cuando estabas cerca del rubio.

Volvieron de "pescar", y decidiste ir a descansar un poco, muchas emociones y acciones por ese día, así que fuiste a tu casita despidiéndote de Paul quien te dio otro beso en la frente y se fue.

\- No sabía que él podía tener tal acercamiento -Comentó Woo Bin, te giraste y lo miraste, estaba solo, tenía los lentes puesto, su sombrero y las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Es mi mejor amigo, claro que puede.

\- ¿Mejor amigo? -Preguntó el chico y se quitó los lentes- ¿Y él lo sabe?

\- Claro que s i-Te cruzaste de brazos- ¿Y a qué viene todo esto?

Woo Bin sonrió se acerca a ti, diste un paso hasta quedar contra la puerta y recodaste aquel momento donde el pelirrojo trató de darte un beso- No creo que tu amigo sienta lo mismo que tú, todo lo contrario, te ve como si…

\- ¿Me amara? -Preguntaste desviando su mirada.

Woo Bin sonrió y se alejó de ti- ¿Amarte?, puede ser -Dijo el chico- Quizás quiera otra cosa de ti -Te miró de arriba abajo, frunciste el ceño- Adiós, Latin girl -Fue hasta su casita y cerró la puerta, abriste la tuya y te metiste dentro, te rascaste la cabeza un poco atolondrada.

\- ¿Pero qué acaba de pasar? -Te preguntaste, negaste con la cabeza y decidiste ir hacia las escaleras que estaban conectadas al agua, te sentaste en un escalón y tus pies se mojaron al contacto con el mar, luego te diste un baño y te pusiste algo cómodo y te acostaste en la gran cama, para siete la puerta sonó, te despertaste y abriste, Paul estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa, salieron mientras te arreglabas un poco el cabello y fueron hasta donde estaban los demás, veían una revista, a los segundos llegaron Jan Di y Jun Pyo.

Miraste la revista de reojo, se podía ver al primero amor de Ji Hoo junto a un hombre, habiendo varios corazones en la revista y varios artículos sobre la pareja, se iban a casar. Jan Di, Ga Eul y tú se alejaron de los demás.

\- Me odiará -Dijo Jan Di- Lo sé, es mi culpa.

Después comieron calmadamente y todos se fueron a sus casitas menos tú y Paul- Es mi última noche aquí -Dijo Paul caminado en la arena, tu tenías tus sandalias en mano y lo oías atentamente-Mañana mi vuelvo sale muy temprano, no creo que podré despedirme de ti.

\- No creo que te tengas que despedir -Dijiste- ¿Nos volveremos a ver, cierto?

Paul sonrió ante tu ternura, verte de tal forma y sonrojada con esa sonrisa tan dulce hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza, como esa tarde, como el día anterior, como todos los días que pasabas junto a él.

\- Cuando vuelva, ¿Crees que podrás responder?

\- ¿Eh?... ah… -Miraste a otro lado de reojo- Paul yo…

\- No -Interrumpió él, te sonrió tristemente, lo sabías, en sus ojos podías notar la desilusión y como quería postergar tu rechazo, callaste- Solo dímelo cuando me veas en Seúl, si tus sentimientos cambiaron o siguen igual -Prefería esperar por ti mil años que tu rechazo ante una pregunta tan importante y que seguramente le rompería el corazón, bajaste la vista un poco arrepentida y dolida- Oi, no te pongas así, no sería la _ que yo conozco.

\- Paul -Alzaste la vista.

\- Nos veremos pronto -Dijo el chico y te abrazo, le correspondiste el abrazo y sonreíste, la verdad era que habías extrañado sus cálidos abrazos que te proporcionaba cada vez que querías o que lo necesitabas, como ahora, te dio un beso en la frente-Debo ir a empacar y dormir-Dijo el chico- ¿Vienes?

\- M-Me quedaré un rato por aquí -Le sonreíste.

\- Bien -Dijo Paul- Recuerda que nos veremos en Shinhwa -Asentiste y después de otro abrazo se fue.

Sonreíste como una tonta, y te alejaste caminado por la arena, y fue cuando llegaste cerca del velero donde habías ido a pescar, pudiste ver a Ji Hoo sentado, sonreíste y cuando caminaste un poco más para ir a hablarle un poco, tu sonrisa se borró rápidamente.

Tus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, tu respiración entre cortada, sentiste como si tu mundo se viniera abajo, tu corazón dolía, tu estómago dolía, tu cabeza no se concentraba, no procesaba de lo que eras testigo, diste un paso atrás.

Ji Hoo besaba a Jan Di.

Y cuando se separaron, diste media vuelta con el corazón hecho trizas y corriste lejos.

Lo que no te diste cuenta es que Gu Jun Pyo también había visto la escena, había decidido buscar a su novia y te encontró de espaldas, se acercó con la intención de molestarte y preguntar por Jan Di, pero sus ojos fueron directos a lo que veías, te miró girarte y correr, también notó tus pequeñas lagrimas resbalarse por tus mejillas, volvió a ver a su "mejor amigo" y a su "novia", ya que eso había sido en un milisegundo.

Jan Di giro el rostro, Ji Hoo miró a su amigo.

Jun Pyo estaba enojado ya anonado- Entonces, ¿Así era?

Jan Di estaba asustada.

Ji Hoo no dijo nada.

Jun Pyo se acercó hasta ellos dos apretando los puños con fuerza y sin preámbulo alguno le propinó un puñetazo al rubio quien cayó al suelo, Jan Di lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en su pecho- ¡Gu Jun Pyo, no hagas esto!, Esto…

\- ¿¡Esto qué?! -La miró enojado- ¿Tampoco sabes nada sobre esto?, ¿Acaso te tendieron una trampa? -Le recordó lo sucedido con el tipo ese- Quise creerte -Dijo el chico- No quería arrepentirme de nada e hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

De los ojos de Jan Di brotaban muchísimas lágrimas- Lo lamento -Dijo ella, en el mar, Ji Hoo observaba la situación expectante no debía intervenir- Es…

\- Te mostré mi verdadero yo -Amenazó el rizado- Pero, ¿Está es tu respuesta?

Jan Di negó con la cabeza- No es así. No es…

Jun Pyo le dio un golpe al agua frustrado, Jan Di lo miró- Se terminó -Dijo el chico. Jan Di sintió una punzada en el corazón- Geum Jan Di -Dijo el pelinegro- No nos veremos más -Decía sin verla, se dio la vuelta para irse.

\- ¡Jun Pyo! -Lo llamó su amigo.

\- ¡Cállate! -Dijo el heredero girándose y gritando violentamente, se desafiaron con la mirada, Jun Pyo le mandó una mirada cargada de odio profundo- Si oigo una sola palabra de ti, te mataré -Le amenazó también y luego se fue.

Woo Bin estaba riendo junto con su mejor amigo y ambas chicas, tomó un poco de su cerveza y la dejo en la mesa, su vista paso a una persona que corría con rapidez- ¿_? -Preguntó el chico.

Yi Jung se giró para ver y en efecto, corrías con rapidez por el camino hasta que te caíste, ambos chicos se levantaron, el pelinegro dejó vaso en la mesa y ambos fueron hasta ti, las chicas se miraron un tanto preocupadas.

\- ¿Latin girl? -Woo Bin se agachó para ayudarte a par, pero sus ojos se sorprendieron al verte, tus ojos estaban rojos, habías lágrimas y rastros de estas por tus mejillas- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué estás así? -Preguntó el muchacho sin entender y ayudándote a parar.

\- _ -Insistió Yi Jung al ver que no respondías.

Soltaste un gemido limpiándote las lágrimas y echaste a correr, Woo Bin y YI Jung se miraron y corrieron tras de ti, llegaste a tu casita, abriste la puerta y te trancaste en la habitación.

\- _ abre la puerta -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- _, por favor -Dijo Yi Jung- Podemos solucionar esto.

\- Váyanse -Dijiste entre un llanto ahogado, te sentaste al pie de la puerta.

\- _ está no es la manera -Dijo Yi Jung- Déjanos ayudarte.

Si era algo que los chicos no toleraban era ver a una mujer llorar, quizás ellos las hacían llorar cuando terminaban una relación, pero era momentáneo y no sentían tanta culpa, pero al verte tan frágil, tan rota no pudieron evitar sentirse preocupados.

\- Voy a derribar la puerta si no abres -Amenazó Woo Bin.

\- Q-Quiero estar sola -Dijiste aun sintiendo tus ojos arder y tu corazón destrozado, pisoteado. Te habías enamorado de Ji Hoo Sunbae en poco tiempo y ahora, él…

\- ¡Maldición, _! -Decía Woo Bin alterado, te levantaste, un poco asustada y abriste la puerta, ambos chicos entraron a tu cuarto, te sentaste en la cama y te echaste a llorar, sin saber muy qué hacer ambos se quedaron contigo consolándote, al menos eso trataron, simplemente te abrazaron y te quedaste dormida entre los brazos de los dos.

Yi Jung fue a buscar a Ga Eul que se había ido a acostar temprano, pidió su ayuda y acudió a ti, te cambió la ropa y te dejó dormir en la cama- ¿Saben que le paso? -Preguntó la pelinegra.

Woo Bin y Yi Jung se miraron- Venía corriendo de la playa y lloraba -Dijo el primero.

\- No nos dijo que pasaba exactamente.

Ga Eul miró de reojo donde dormías, una idea cruzó su mente- ¿Ella no estaba con ese chico?

\- ¿Su amigo? -Preguntó Woo Bin- Quizás él…

\- C-Creo… creo que la rechazaron -Dijo Yi Jung, ambos lo miraron, Woo Bin asintió pensativo- Toda ella gritaba eso… que la lastimaron.

\- Pobrecita -Dijo Ga Eul- Me quedaré con ella un rato más, por si despierta.

\- Está bien -Dijo Yi Jung y ambos chicos salieron de la casita.

…

A las cinco de la mañana estabas despierta, mirando el techo, no había amanecido y te querías levantar, la verdad, te quería ir de ese lugar.

Te levantaste sin importarte el cómo terminaste con esa ropa y en tu cama, te pusiste lo primero que encontraste y caminaste por el pasillo hasta donde se hacía la comida, aún estaban prendidas las antorchas y caminando, bien vestido, estaba aquel rizado.

\- ¡Gu Jun Pyo! -Dijiste corriendo hasta él, el nombrado se paró y te miró de reojo- ¿Qué haces?, ¿A dónde vas?

\- Eso no te importa, salvaje -Dijo el chico y trato de seguir caminado con sus maletas, te pusiste frente a él- Muévete.

Negaste con la cabeza- ¿Por qué te quieres ir así?, ¿Y Jan Di? -Al pronunciar el nombre de la pelinegra sentiste un nudo en la garganta.

Jun Pyo miró a otro lado- Me surgió algo importante, tengo que irme antes -Dijo el chico y trató de caminar.

\- ¿Vas a volver?

\- Sí…

Lo pensaste un poco al ver al chico a comer- ¡O-Oye, llévame contigo! -Le dijiste.

\- ¿Qué? -Jun Pyo se giró mirándote absorto.

\- Yo… -Desviaste la mirada- T-Tengo que volver, debo practicar para la clasificatoria -Le dijiste y te abrazaste a ti misma.

Jun Pyo te miro, y recordó la noche anterior, viéndote aquella escena y echándote a correr de regreso con lágrimas en el rostro. El rizado suspiro hastiado, tampoco le gustaba ver a una mujer dolida como lo estabas tú, y él supo la razón de inmediato, "Le gusta Ji Hoo", suspiro y volvió a mirarte, esperabas deseosa su respuesta- Anda, pero no te tardes o te dejo.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias! -Sonreíste entusiasmada, Jun Pyo paro en ese lugar y te vio correr directo a su casita, ambos estaban en la misma situación y lo que hacían era huir, "Jan Di, espero que sepas lo que está sintiendo tu amiga en estos momentos", recordó por un momento a Min Ah, negó con la cabeza, tú no te rebajarías a algo como eso, podías ser una salvaje, como él te decía, pero sabías que no harías algo como eso, con solo recordar como amenazaste a la chica, sus dudas estaban claras.

\- Listo -Llegaste con la maleta a tu lado y una sonrisa triste.

\- Andando -Dijo.

Ambos se subieron al bote, condujo hasta la isla, y se subieron al Jet privado de Jun Pyo, él estaba sentado mirando la ventana y tú igualmente, sintiendo que jamás querías volver pisar esa isla aunque fuese una paraíso.

"Paraíso", pensaste, "Sí, uno donde te clavan fácilmente una estaca".

Te quedaste dormida la igual que Jun Pyo, al llegar ya esperaban dos limosinas al pie del avión- Gracias -Le volviste a decir.

\- Da igual -Dijo el chico yendo a la suya.

Caminaste hasta la tuya y entraste, y en un punto ambas limosinas se alejaron, Jun Pyo fue directo a su casa y tú, a tu departamento.

\- He vuelto -Dijiste a la nada mientras prendías las luces, dejaste tu bolso en la mesa, agarraste tu celular que lo tenías apagado tenías varios mensajes y llamadas de tus amigos que seguían en la isla, abriste el chat de Ga Eul y escribiste.

Le pedí al idiota que me llevara, recibí un mensaje del maestro pidiendo que volviera para entrenar, no se preocupen 😊.

10:15 AM ✔✔

Dejaste el celular en la mesa y te fuiste a dar un baño, quitarte un poco del mar que tenías encima y de todas las sensaciones de la noche anterior, pero como si de un rayo se tratará, los recuerdos volvieron, reprimiste un gemido y lloraste e la ducha dejando que el agua caliente fluyera por tu cuerpo.

Fuiste esa tarde a entrenar hasta desfallecer, querías morir si era necesario en ese pista haciendo algo productivo, pero cada vez el sentimiento era peor, caías como si fueras principiante nuevamente, te levantabas, pero nada servía, ¡Incluso resbalabas con saltos fáciles!

Al ver que no progresabas, decidiste volver a tu casa y encerrar el resto del día, ya mañana sería mejor o al menos eso creíste.

…

No podías evitar a Geum Jan Di por más tiempo, eso lo sabías, te había mandado un mensaje de que estaba comiendo y a pesar de que era muy rápido, debías hablar con ella, hablar era mejor que cometer alguna estupidez. Y cuando ibas bajando las escaleras los F4 menos Ji Hoo llegaban tras de ti, desde luego no te diste cuenta hasta que Jun Pyo tocó una campa, te giraste ante el sonido, todo el mundo corrió hacia el pie de las escaleras.

\- En nombre de F4, tengo un anuncio que hacer -Todos miraron expectantes al chico, incluso Yi Jung y Woo Bin- De ahora en adelante, Yoon Ji Hoo ya no es parte de F4.

Tus ojos se abrieron como el resto de los demás, era por estas razones que iba a hablar con Jan Di y evitar una estupidez, de verdad que Jun Pyo era idiota.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaron sus dos amigos también sorprendidos.

\- ¡Jun Pyo! -Repuso el mafioso.

\- Y, en una semana, Yoon Ji Hoo y Geum Jan Di serán expulsado de esta escuela.

\- ¡Jun Pyo! -Dijiste con el ceño fruncido, el chico te miró, había visto en todo ese anunció a Jan Di, a pesar de que no quería, bajo un poco las escaleras y te tomó de la muñeca y salieron del lugar junto al resto de los F4, que primero vieron a la pelinegra y los siguieron.

\- ¡Qué me sueltes te digo! -El pelinegro te soltó a muñeca y paro- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo como eso?! ¡Jan Di es tu novia y Ji Hoo tu mejor amigo!

\- ¡Ya no lo son! -Dijo Jun Pyo con el ceño fruncido y te miró- Sabes perfectamente porqué.

Te congelaste en ese lugar, ¿Jun Pyo…? ¿Acaso él…?

Woo Bin y Yi Jung se miraron.

Desviaste la mirada- No sé de lo que hablas -Esquivaste su comentario.

\- No te hagas la tonta -Dijo Jun Pyo- ¿Estás enamorada de Ji Hoo no es verdad? -Lo miraste, no dijiste nada, no enfrente de F4, Jun Pyo sonrió- Aunque no te parezca, ambos estamos en la misma situación.

\- Misma situación o no, no sería tan idiota como para hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga -Dijiste sobresaltada- Iba a hablar con ella justo ahora de lo sucedido.

\- ¿Y después qué? -Preguntó el pelinegro- ¿Te quedarías con el corazón roto?

Dudaste un poco, bajaste la mirada- Si mejor amiga es feliz, entonces sí.

\- Qué respuesta tan infantil -Te dijo Jun Pyo.

\- Es la verdad -Te cruzaste de brazos- Lo que hiciste está mal, en vez de hacer que los celos te cieguen, debes actuar con madurez, ¡Imbécil!

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y apretó los puños-Vete de aquí, salvaje, anda corre con Jan Di que debe estar a gusto en los brazos de Ji Hoo.

Lo miraste incrédula e hiciste algo que solo Jan Di haría, le diste una bofetada- ¡Idiota de mierda! -Le dijiste y en vez de correr de nuevo hacia el comedor fuiste hacia la pista dejando tus lágrimas fluir nuevamente.

\- Gu Jun Pyo -Dijo el mafioso sin entender nada y con la intención de ir por ti, al igual que Yi Jung- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

…

Después de que Jun Pyo les dijera a sus amigos lo que sucedía, esa noche, Yi Jung no podía sacarse de la cabeza el descaro que había hecho Ji Hoo y encima no podía quitar el recuerdo de verte llorando a tal grado.

Condujo hacia la casa de Ji Hoo quien se encontraba tocando violín sentado en el apoyabrazos del sofá de su habitación, frente a él tenía las notas, pero se sabía de memoria aquella tonada.

Yi Jung entró al cuarto mirando a su amigo con las manos en los bolsillos, lo fulminó con la mirada, Ji Hoo al sentirla, dejó de tocar-Habla.

\- Siempre tomo tus acciones en consideración -Dijo el chico- Pero cuestionaría las de Jun Pyo. No creí… que tuviera que hablarte de esta forma.

\- No es propio de ti no ir directo al punto -Le dijo el ermitaño ahora mirándolo.

Yi Jung abrió un poco más sus ojos, de verdad estaba enojado- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Solo quise hacerlo -Dijo.

\- A Jun Pyo le gusta Jan Di -Dijo el chico.

\- Ya lo sabía -Dijo.

\- ¡Yoon Ji Hoo! -Le regañó su amigo- Si hubieses seducido a mi hermana para abandonarla tres días después, no estaría tan enfadado.

\- Pero… no tienes hermana -Dijo Ji Hoo.

\- Esto no es un juego -Dijo Yi Jung- Estar con la novia de tu mejor amigo, eso es cruzar la línea. Pusiste a tres personas más de cabeza.

\- ¿Tres? -Ji Hoo miró al pelinegro.

\- _ le gustas -Dijo Yi Jung, Ji Hoo apretó la vista y miró al suelo.

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver ella aquí.

\- _ estuvo en el momento en que te besaste con Jan Di -Ji Hoo apretó nuevamente los ojos- Esa noche, Woo Bin y yo tuvimos que consolarla sin saber lo que verdaderamente pasaba, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorando.

\- Lo sé -Dijo Ji Hoo- Yo… me disculparé con ella, de verdad lo haré. Y con Jan Di, no voy a dejar que la expulse.

\- Haga lo que hagas -Dijo Yi Jung- Estarás solo, nadie te apoya. No te decepciones -Y luego se fue.

…

Caminabas lentamente y sin ganas por el instituto directo para ir a patinar y tratar de despejar la mente, cuando sentiste que te llamaban, giraste y pusiste ver que era Ji Hoo.

Tu corazón sintió un pinchazo aguado y penetrante.

\- Sunbae… -Diste un paso hacia atrás, la verdad querías huir en ese momento, pero antes si quiera dar la vuelta, Ji Hoo tomo tu muñeca, no lo miraste.

\- Lo lamento -Dijo Ji Hoo, se escuchó un suspiro de su parte, respiraste agitadamente- Lamento que vieras eso, yo… siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, _.

Tus ojos se abrieron cada vez más y tu respiración se cortó, querías que la tierra te tragara, o que pasar a un terremoto, un rayo, ¡Cualquier cosa!, ¡Todo menos escuchar a Ji Hoo pedirte perdón por algo que no hacía intencionalmente!

\- Escucha, eres… eres una chica muy hermosa y…

 _Dolía, dolía mucho._

\- Siento demasiado no ser el chico que pueda corresponder tus sentimientos… yo…

 _Cada palabra era como una daga clavándose._

\- Sunbae… -Susurraste tan bajo, que el chico no te escuchó.

\- Estoy seguro que encontrarás a un hombre que te sepa valorar, apreciar y aceptar esos sentimientos que tienes hacia mí, pero yo… a mí gusta Ja Di.

"No sigas"

\- Ella hizo algo, que no puedo explicar… esa noche… actué por actuar, hice lo que quería de hacía tiempo.

"¿Por qué duele tanto?"

\- Lo lamento, _, de verdad que lo lamento -Dijo- Pero no te enojes con Jan Di, ella no tiene la culpa, si te quieres enojar con alguien, hazlo conmigo.

"Basta, Ji Hoo, basta"

Frunciste el ceño, apretaste los ojos sintiendo como aquella lágrimas rebeldes salían por estos y se deslizaban por tus mejillas.

\- Lo lamentó -Repitió Ji Hoo.

\- Sunbae -Dijiste.

\- No, yo… sé lo que me dirás, que soy un idiota, pero… de verdad, no sabía lo que sentías no vi… ningún indicio yo…

\- ¡Yoon Ji Hoo! -Pegaste un grito que hizo que el rubio te soltara, respiraste tratando de calmarte, te limpiaste los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme, te giraste y lo miraste con una sonrisa triste.

Tan triste que Ji Hoo sintió un nudo en la garganta y un puñete en el corazón que se encogía al ver cada pequeña lágrima traviesa deslizarse por tus mejillas rojas.

\- No es tú culpa, ni de Jan Di -Dijiste y miraste el suelo, alzaste la vista- Sunbae, la culpa es mía, porque me agradaste del primer momento en que te vi tocando tu violín.

\- _...

\- Lo sé, soy una tonta, sabía que esto pasaría, lo sabía desde hacía tiempo -Sonreíste tratando de creerte tus palabras- Vi como la mirabas, como la ayudabas, como… le hacías muestras de afecto, era demasiado obvio que había algo allí.

Ji Hoo dio un paso a ti, pero te alejaste.

\- No tienes la culpa de nada, Ji Hoo -Susurraste- La culpa es mía, por gustarme y ser tan ingenua -Te volviste a limpiar los ojos- Lo siento, perdóname tú a mí.

\- T-Tengo que practicar -Dijiste y le sonreíste nuevamente- D-Dentro de poco es la clasificatoria… y estoy muy mal… debo… debo… -Te giraste con la intención de irte, pero Ji Hoo tomó nuevamente tu mano y abrazó.

Sorprendida, escondiste tu cara en su pecho, dejando que algunas lágrimas mojaran su camisa- Sunbae -Forcejaste un poco, no querías estar así de cerca, dolía su abrazo, te quemaba, te asfixiaba- ¡Sunbae! -Gritaste, pero el chico trato de evitar que te salieras de tus brazos.

\- ¡Ji Hoo! -La voz de Woo Bin resonó en el lugar- Suéltala, ya le hiciste mucho daño -Negó con la cabeza- No se lo hagas más.

El rubio frunció el ceño, el pelirrojo no tenía por qué estar ahí, parpadeó un poco y te dejó libre, Woo Bin se acercó y tomo tu mano, beso tu frente- Vamos, debes practicar -Dijo el mafioso rodeándote con un brazo por encima de los hombres y caminando hacia la pista dejando a un Ji Hoo culpable y absorto de todo lo que sucedía.


	8. Chapter 7

¡Holis, bellezas!, aquí el séptimo capítulo.

Advertencia: Boys Before Flowers/Chicos ante Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos o recuerdos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español.

 _\- Hello -_ Idioma en inglés.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Gracias a Ingrid y a brujita9227 por sus lindos comentarios. 😊

Capítulo 7

Caminabas y tu lado, rodeándote con su brazo estaba Woo Bin Sunbae, no te miró, sabía que estabas dolida, lo sentía, tú lo reflejabas- No quiero ir a patinar -Dijiste de repente.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Puedes tirarme del quinto piso? -Dijiste.

Woo Bin ante aquella pregunta te miro y sus manos te agarraron de los hombros- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No cometas un suicidio solo por Ji Hoo! -Te gritó.

Desviaste la mirada- Es mentira -Le dijiste- Amo mucho mi vida.

Woo Bin se relajó ante tus palabras- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- No estoy segura -Dijiste- No quiero estar sola en casa.

Woo Bin asintió, caminaron un poco y al mafioso se le ocurrió una gran idea, sonrió- Espera aquí -Te dijo, tu solo asentiste sin entender, el pelirrojo llamó a sus amigos por video chat.

 _\- ¿Una película? -_ Preguntó Jun Pyo con el ceño fruncido _\- ¿Estás loco?, ¡No estoy para esas cursilerías!_

\- No es para ti, bueno también, quizás te distraigas, pero es más para… -Alzó por encima de su hombro el celular, dejándote ver, tenías la cabeza gacha, estabas triste y de caída.

 _\- ¿Qué le paso? -_ Preguntó Yi Jung al verla en tal estado, era como volver a aquel día en que lloraste sobre ellos dos.

\- Ji Hoo -Con aquella palabra, Jun Pyo hizo un gruñido- No estoy completamente seguro de lo que paso, pero creo que se disculpaba con ella por lo que sentía.

 _\- Ashhh -_ Dijo Jun Pyo- _Mujeres… -_ Susurró _\- ¡Bien, tráela y veremos una ridícula película de llanto! -_ Y trancó la llamada dejando a Woo Bin y a Yi Jung hablando.

\- Latin girl -Te giraste para ver a Woo Bin, venía hacia ti con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres ver una película?

\- ¿Huh?

Después de aceptar la propuesta de Woo Bin se dirigieron a la casa de Jun Pyo, quien estaba recostado en uno de los sofás y Yi Jung en un sillón, subieron hasta una de las salas y miraste todas las películas que el gran Gu Jun Pyo tenía en su colección.

\- Escoge una, la vemos y te vas.

\- Jun Pyo -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Ashhh -Dijo el chico hastiado.

La verdad era que la mayoría las habías visto o al menos sabía de qué ibas- ¿Ustedes que quieren ver? -Preguntaste mirándolos de reojo.

\- Algo con sangre -Sugirió Jun Pyo con una sonrisa sádica tratando de asustarte.

\- ¿Algo con zombis? -Preguntaste.

\- No -Dijo Jun Pyo y se acercó a ti, buscó la película y la tomó entre sus manos- Está -Sonrió divertido.

\- Jun Pyo, es una chica -Dijo Yi Jung- No puedes ponerle una película así, menos… -Te miró de reojo- Ahora.

\- Tks, son unos fastidiosos -Dijo el muchacho, entonces encontraste la película perfecta, se la tendiste a Jun Pyo.

\- Entonces está -Agarraste "Suicide Squad" y se la extendiste al chico.

Jun Pyo no dijo nada, pensó que ibas a escoger una película de niñitas sentimentales y tontas, pero al parecer no eras tan tonta como él, pensaba- ¿Qué veremos? -Preguntó Woo Bin ya sentado esperando la decisión de los chicos, Jun Pyo le tendió la película, de un movimiento rápido, el mafioso la tomó, sonrió de lado al ver cuál era, Yi Jung también sonrió de lado.

Te sentaste en el sofá, estabas entre Yi Jung y Woo Bin y al otro lado de este estaba Jun Pyo. La película comenzó y ustedes la veían tranquilamente.

Era la escena donde la Dra. Quinzel debería lanzarse hacia el ácido, Harley miró al Joker antes de lanzarse, estiró sus brazos y cayó al vacío.

 _I need a gangsta_

Comenzaste a cantar en un susurro, pero Woo Bin y Yi Jung que estaban a tus lados, te oían claramente, el pelirrojo miró a su amigo y este volvió a ver la película.

 _To love me better_

Repetías cada palabra, cada entonación sintiéndola en todo tú ser.

 __ _Than all the others do_

El Joker ante tal molestia de dejar a la rubia en el ácido se lanzó para salvarla.

 _I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue_ _  
_ _I'm built for it, all the abuse_

Te abrazaste las piernas mientras seguías murmurando la canción ante la mirada de Woo Bin con no la despega de tu ser, sintió algo dentro de él con esa canción, sonrió, sabía porque le gustaba mucho esa película, sin duda su trabajo como mafioso lo identificaba con el trabajo del Joker.

 _I got secrets that nobody knows_

Sentiste por dentro que esa frase te quemaba, te pedía a gritos decir la verdad, una verdad que todos los presentes ya sabían.

 _You got me hooked up on the feeling_ _  
_ _You got me hanging from the ceiling_

Apretaste los ojos con fuerza, miraste de reojo a Woo Bin quien te miraba divertido con la cabeza ligeramente doblada.

 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go_

Volviste a ver a la película aun sintiendo la mirada divertida de Woo Bin.

Cuando la película terminó, Yi Jung fue por otra, la mostró- ¿Quieren ver está?

\- ¡Sí! -Corearon tú y Woo Bin, Jun Pyo solo los miró fastidiados, la películas era "Son como niños 2".

Estaba empezando la película y ya tú estabas muerta de la risa, por otra parte a Woo Bin le gustaba mucho que rieras y Yi Jung que te estabas divirtiendo, por otro lado Jun Pyo te miraba de reojo y pensaba que eras una niña tonta por reírse de manera escandalosa, a pesar de que por dentro él deseaba reírse igual, lo único que llegaba hacer era reprimir una sonrisa.

"El niñito agarró del bolso de la mujer musculitos un suspensorio- ¿Por qué ella tiene esto? -Lo mostró a las demás mujeres del yoga con una sonrisa inocente.

\- ¡No es un suspensorio es una tanga!"

Ya estabas más que muerta de la risa con esa escena, sobre todo por las risas de las dos mujeres.

"- … porque ya hablé con él.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Salir con chicas. Le conté que hacíamos con las chicas en la secundaria ya sabes, pi pi -Y sacó la lengua.

El otro lo miró mal y ya lo estaba ahorcando"

Reíste divertida.

Woo Bin sonrió de lado, te miro de reojo pensando en cómo sería hacerte lo que dijo el hombre negro y calvo. Yi Jung por otro lado, sonrió mostrando los dientes y se asomó un leve sonrojo, Jun Pyo solo bufó hastiado mientras negaba la cabeza tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

Volviste a reír cuando Lenny se cayó de la máquina de correr. Yi Jung te miró de reojo nuevamente, sin duda le parecía que tenías una hermosa sonrisa, más no quería decirlo, ya estabas en territorio peligroso y prohibido, si llegabas a salir con él y terminaban en poco tiempo, tendría a sus amigos encima.

Pusiste una cara de asco en la escena donde el entrenador subía la cuerda, es más tuviste que cerrar los ojos, mientras que Woo Bin reía divertido, Yi Jung sonreía un poco más al igual que Jun Pyo.

En la parte del recital negabas con la cabeza, mientras que los chicos veían deseoso a la maestra al igual que los personajes, excepto por Jun Pyo, quien tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, viste de reojo, cuando la mujer estaba gateando con una sonrisa, como Woo Bin se mordía el labio divertido, miraste al otro lado para ver a Yi Jung, sonría también y había un brillo en sus ojos.

"Hombres", pensaste con una sonrisa y volviendo a negar.

La parte del helado también fue muy gracioso, de vez en vez hiciste una que otra mueca, pero terminabas riendo. Reíste como loca cuando los protagonista se lanzaron al agua desnudos, la verdad eso había sido muy divertido y más porque Taylor Lautner, siempre te había parecido un sexy chico, ¿A qué chica no?

"Bella", te respondiste a ti misma y reprimiste una sonrisa.

La escena de la pierna rota del hijo del protagonista, también fue graciosa, por su grito y los de su padre pidiendo que no se lo digan a su madre. La otra escena que también te dio risa fue cuando estaban en la clínica, ese doctor estaba loco y encima la esposa estaba súper enojada.

\- Por esas razones, no pienso casarme -Dijo el Don Juan a tu lado, lo miraste de reojo- ¿Sorprendida?

\- ¿No se supone que deba seguir el linaje de tu empresa? -Preguntaste, el chico se encogió de hombros.

\- Soy un alma libre -Sonrió- ¿Para qué tener tras de ti una mujer que te esté atormentando y encadenándote?

Reíste- Cuando estemos en tu boda, hablaremos -Comentaste.

Lo siguiente divertido fue cuando lavaban el auto, desde luego los chicos estaban asqueados, trataban de no seguir viendo esa escena, respiraban hondo o miraban a otro lado.

Y después llegó la parte de la fiesta de los 80's.

Reíste de nuevo cuando Higgins era abrazado por la mujer hombre, la siguiente risa que se escuchó fue en la escena donde el gay decía lo sexy que era el otro que vestía de Indiana Jones y este se quedaba en shock, mientras los otros huyeron.

Y por último, la parte más divertida, la pelea de los viejos vs universitarios.

Te llevaste las manos a la boca reprimiendo una risa ante la patada voladora de Taylor, recordándote vagamente a Jan Di, Jun Pyo también se acordó de eso y le invadió un poco de nostalgia, acto seguido e involuntariamente, se llevó una mano a su quijada donde, tiempo atrás, la pelinegra le había dado la patada.

Sonreíste enternecida en la parte final, cuando Lenny le hablaba a la pancita de su esposa y después reíste cuando la cara se estaba alejando y terminaba.

\- Listo -Dijo Jun Pyo y apagando el aparato.

\- Eres un aguafiestas -Le dijiste al chico.

\- Es tarde, ya váyanse, tengo cosas que hacer y pensar.

\- La sutilidad no es tu fuerte, Jun Pyo -Volviste a comentar parándote, el chico volteó los ojos hastiado.

\- Deja que te lleve -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Puedo marcarle al chofer -Le dijiste a nada de sacar tu celular.

\- Insisto.

Yi Jung miró de reojo a Jun Pyo, ambos se entendieron al instante, no dijeron nada, pero el primero no pudo esconder su sonrisa.

Woo Bin te llevó en uno de sus tantos autos, llevaba, esta vez, una velocidad moderada a pesar de que le habías dicho que no importaba si iba más rápido. Llegaron en poco tiempo, suspiraste al ver el portón de tu edificio, te quitaste el cinturón al mismo tiempo que Woo Bin lo hizo, este se bajó rápidamente, rodeó el carro y te abrió la puerta.

\- No era necesario -Le dijiste.

\- Déjame terminar esta velada como un caballero -Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Velada? -Preguntaste tomando su mano para levantarte del asiento- ¿Ver películas entre amigos es tu definición de velada?

Woo Bin no dijo nada, simplemente siguió sonriendo y llegaste a la entrada seguida del chico, te giraste para verlo- Esto… gracias, de verdad.

Woo Bin se sorprendió, pero no lo reflejó- ¿Estás contenta?

\- Eso creo -Dijiste, y te giraste para buscar en tu bolso la llave para poder entrar- Debo irme, nos veremos -Y cuando ibas a entrar el pelirrojo te tomó de tu muñeca, te volteaste- ¿Qué…?

Pero si quiera antes de decir algo, Woo Bin tomó tu mentón con su mano libre y de un movimiento tan rápido que no te dio tiempo de procesar nada, el chico ya tenía sus labios contra los tuyos.

Eran suaves, ricos ante el tacto.

Tus ojos estaban abiertos mientras que él los tenía cerrados profundizando cada vez más el beso. Todos tus órganos se habían detenido, incluso el corazón, los pulmones no recibían oxígeno y tu cerebro no procesaba la información.

Woo Bin, al ver que no le correspondías el beso, te mordió un poco tu labio inferior, gemiste de dolor, cerraste los ojos por reflejo y el chico aprovechó de invadir tu boca con su lengua, su mano bajó de tú mentón a tu mano libre y con delicadeza las llevó a su cuello, para después llevar las suyas a tu cintura, acercándote más a él y poniéndote de puntillas para poder estar a su altura.

Tus manos se enredaron entre sus cabellos revolviéndolo, las manos de Woo Bin apretaban cada vez más tu cintura con sí mismo, llevaste tus manos a sus mejillas besándolo con ansias, con hambre.

Fue cuando tu cerebro empezó a recibir todas las emociones del momento, envió una descarga eléctrica a tu columna, ahora tus músculos se movían involuntariamente, respirabas entre cada beso que se daban con ansias y desespero. Woo Bin camino un poco hasta que sentiste, contra tu bolso, el vidrio de la puerta de la entrada de tu edificio. Las manos del pelirrojo subían y bajaban desesperadamente por el final de tu espalda, subían un poco, hasta el bolso, y volvía a bajar.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, respiraste agitadamente, ahora tu corazón latía muy rápido, creíste que se te saldría de tu pecho, tu cerebro aún no reproducía que te habías besado con Song Woo Bin, solo tenía la sensación del beso, las emociones a flote.

Woo Bin tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, miró nuevamente tus labios, un poco hinchados y rojos, sin duda el besarte le había hecho más que gratificante, sobre todo cuando le empezaste a corresponder. Se miraron.

Tus ojos conectados con los marrones de Song.

…

Estabas confundida.

Caminabas por los caminos del instituto entre tus pensamientos, mirando al suelo y evitando a cualquier costa a quien fuera, no tenías ganas de ir a clases, solamente querías pensar.

Te llevaste tus dedos a los labios recordando el beso cadente que te habías dado con Woo Bin la noche anterior, tragaste inconscientemente y volviste a recordar como entraste violentamente al edificio y fuiste directo a tu apartamento sin dar vuelta atrás, dejándolo ahí parado con ganas de más.

\- Carajo, carajo, ¿Qué hice? -Te recriminaste, Woo Bin te tomó desprevenida y fue su oportunidad, de otra forma lo hubieras apartado como aquel día y ya no te estarías lamentado.

Pero lo que de verdad rondaba tu cabeza era, "¿Y ahora qué?", pensabas, no querías enfrentar a Woo Bin, pero necesitabas una explicación ante lo sucedido, ya sabías que el pelirrojo era un mujeriego al igual que su mejor amigo, ¿Pero dónde quedaban tus sentimientos?

Negaste con la cabeza, "No hay sentimientos, fue un error", pensaste, "Woo Bin no me beso porque sienta algo por mí es solo…", lo mejor de ese día es que no te encontraste con nadie, ni Jan Di, ni Ji Hoo, ni Woo Bin.

O al menos eso creíste- _Hello, baby_ -Frente a ti estaba un Woo Bin con una sonrisa socarrona y sus manos en los bolsillos, lo miraste con los ojos abiertos, te paraste al acto, al lado del chico estaba Yi Jung que habla por el teléfono sin prestarle atención a su amigo.

Woo Bin se te estaba acercando y tú no reaccionabas, el venía hacía ti con esa sonrisa de galante, ese aspecto varonil, tu cerebro empezó a reaccionar al tener a menos de medio metro de distancia.

\- ¡NO! -Pegaste un grito y saliste corriendo del lugar dejando con caras incrédulas a los dos chicos.

\- ¿Por qué huyó de ti? -Preguntó Yi Jung después de colgarle la llamada, Jun Pyo los había invitado a almorzar en su casa al medio día, el pelinegro sonrió- Creía que anoche…

Woo Bin sonrió- No exactamente, solo la bese.

\- Me sorprendes -Dijo el otro- Creí que te gustaban…

\- ¿Mayores? -Preguntó el otro, y asintió- Así es…

\- ¿Y _? -Preguntó Yi Jung acercándose a su amigo- Ella es una año menor que nosotros.

\- No estoy seguro -Dijo el pelirrojo- Pero debo ir a buscarla para que nos acompañe.

\- Espero que Jun Pyo no se enoje.

\- No creo -Dijo Woo Bin- Después de ayer, no creo -Dijo antes de seguirte.

Tus pasos eran tan rápidos que te tropezabas a todo aquel que estuviera en tu camino, corriste como si estuvieras perseguida por un asesino serial y fue cuando caíste te improvisto al suelo haciendo el hazme reír de los estudiantes presentes.

\- Carajo… -Dijiste al sentir un ardor en una de tus rodillas te giraste, quedando boca arriba, sin importarte las risas a tu alrededor, te lograste incorporar un poco y te viste la rodilla que estaba un tanto raspada, de verdad que estabas siendo un poco descuidada últimamente.

\- Cállense -La orden de Song Woo Bin hizo que los presentes se callaran y empezaran a alejarse de ustedes dos, el pelirrojo se agachó ante ti, tus ojos reflejaban un poco de miedo y duda, no sabías lo que tenía en mente aquel mafioso, era un espécimen difícil de leer.

\- Es la tercera vez que algo así te pasa -Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Qué?

Pero antes siquiera de decir algo más, Woo Bin ya te estaba cargando entre sus brazos fuertes, lo miraste sorprendida, un sonrojo surcó tus mejillas y desviaste la mirada hacia su torso para que no notara lo que te pasaba- ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer? -Los estudiantes, ante la pregunta del chico siguieron con sus actividades y empezaron a alejarse de ustedes.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? -Preguntaste en un susurro, Woo Bin no dijo nada y siguió caminado contigo en brazos, era impresionante lo fuerte que era el chico para poder cargar contigo aunque la verdad eras muy liviana o al menos eso pensabas, ya que para ser patinadora, debías ser lo más ligera posible, como una pluma.

Woo Bin te sentó en un banco, agarró tu bolso mientras te quejabas, pero el chico te ignoró por completo, buscó la bandita que siempre guardabas en casos como este y te la colocó sobre la pequeña herida-¿Te arde?

\- Puedo aguantarlo -Dijiste- No era necesario que hicieras todo eso.

\- Eres _my baby_ -Dijo el chico y ahora te miró.

\- ¿Tú… qué? -Preguntaste sin a ver captado, no porque no supieras inglés, sino porque no sabías a lo que se refería, el chico solo te sonrió y te tendió la mano para levantarte, tú lo hiciste por tu cuenta.

\- Jun Pyo nos invitó a comer a su casa -Dijo.

\- Aja… ¿Y? -Preguntaste sin entender, no sabías que porque te decía eso.

\- Vas a venir.

\- No -Dijiste- Tengo cosas que hacer, tareas, estudiar y patinar.

\- Yo te ayudo luego -Dijo él y antes de siquiera reclamarle tomó tu muñeca y caminaron hacia donde estaba Yi Jung.

\- Por fin llegan -Dijo el pelinegro, Woo Bin soltó tu mano y te la acariciaste por relejo- Jun Pyo tuvo un problema, pero que nos espera en su casa.

\- Vamos, entonces -Dijo y cuando el pelirrojo iba a tomar tu mano la alejaste y caminaste por delante de él.

\- ¿Le pasa algo? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

Woo Bin solo sonrió- Está dirigiendo la noticia.

\- Entiendo, no es fácil ser la novia del "príncipe Song" ¿O sí? -Yi Jung sonrió de lado, gracias al cielo no habías escuchado lo que decían porque ibas adelantada, pero quien sabe cómo hubieras reaccionado.

…

La incomodidad en ese momento se volvió tu aliada, comías en silencio, no alzabas la vista, no querías ver a Jan Di, quien también almorzaba junto a ustedes tres y la Noona de Jun Pyo- Sírvanse -Dijo la mujer, era realmente hermosa y tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? -Los chicos asintieron en silencio- ¿Eres _, verdad?

\- Sí -Asentiste, Woo Bin te miro de reojo.

\- ¿Es tu novia, Don Juan? -Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa desviaste la mirada hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Es complicado -Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y bebió un poco- No quiere estar conmigo.

Lo miraste con el ceño fruncido- Y no la culpo -Noona bebió también- Eres una casanova, un rompecorazones, he de suponer que _ se cuida de tus encantos -Ella sonrió, miraste hacia la comida.

Había que ver que de verdad esa mujer sabía de todo.

\- No me pongas en una mala posición, Noona -Dijo Woo Bin.

La mujer rio- ¿Eres amiga de Jan Di verdad?

La pregunta te había tomado desprevenida, la miraste, luego a la pelinegra que te regalo una sonrisa, asentiste solo un poco, Yi Jung y Woo Bin se miraron de reojo.

Entonces llegó el mayordomo todos lo miraron-El joven amo dice que no quiere comer.

\- No morirá por saltearse una comida -Dijo la mujer- Entonces, ¿ese muchacho en huelga de hambre declaró una guerra inmadura?, ¿Y ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo? -Había dado en el clavo, se notaba que era la hermana de Gu Jun Pyo.

\- No, yo estoy en contra -Dijo Woo Bin para tu sorpresa, lo miraste de reojo- No quiero que F4 se separé de esta forma -La mujer asintió y miró a Yi Jung.

\- Yo tampoco, no me importa, pero… -Decía el pelinegro.

\- _Okey_ -Dijo ella interrumpiendo al pelinegro- Entonces está decidido -Sonrió- Señor Lee.

\- ¿Sí, señorita?

\- ¿Podrías traer las exquisiteces que traje del extranjero? -Lo primero que te vino a la cabeza eran dulces, quien sabe qué tipo de dulces traería esa mujer- Ah… no olvide también una botella de champaña.

\- Sí, señorita, entendido -Dijo Le- Iré a preparar todo.

Y después de brindar, siguieron comiendo.

…

\- ¿Por qué me esquivas, _baby_? -Preguntó Woo Bin tras de ti.

\- Eres molesto, déjame tranquila.

\- Auch -Dijo Yi Jung y rio- Debió dolerte.

\- La verdad es que si -Dijo Woo Bin-E s increíble que mi linda _baby_ me diga algo como eso.

Te giraste- Una cosa, yo -Te señalaste- No soy tu _"baby" -_ Le dijiste y te pusiste de brazos cruzados, diste la vuelta y seguiste caminado enojadamente mientras decías impropios contra su voluntad.

Woo Bin suspiró y negó con la cabeza- Es graciosa -Dijo el chico mirándote mientras caminabas lejos de ellos- ¡Eh, no te alejes, debo llevarte a tu casa!

\- ¡Qué te den! -Le gritaste, ambos rieron divertidos.

\- Es increíble -Dijo Yi Jung- Hay pocas chicas como ellas.

\- Ya lo creo -Concordó el pelirrojo- ¡Te dije que no te alejarás! -Dijo al ver que te habías pasado de su carro, Woo Bin avanzó más rápido y tomó tu mano- ¿Piensas volver a casa tu sola?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Es un camino muy largo -Dijo- Llegarás el día de mañana -Sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Y qué? -Preguntaste, pero luego recapacitaste un poco, quien sabe a qué loco te pudieras encontrar, encima te cansarías o incluso te podías perder, entre murmullos y palabras bajas volviste donde el mafioso que te esperaba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó el pelirrojo- ¿Si vienes?

Asentiste desviando la mirada y toda enojada, Woo Bin te abrió la puerta y entraste al auto amarillo, el pelirrojo rodeó el carro y entró, te pusiste el cinturón y el chico arrancó, desviaste la mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de ignorar al conductor, pero Woo Bin puso su mano libre sobre la tuya que estaba sobre tu rodilla.

Lo miraste- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntaste.

\- ¿No te puedo tomar de la mano?

\- Pesado -Dijiste alejando tu mano de la de él, pero fue imposible, estaban forcejeando un poco hasta que Woo Bin gano al entrelazar sus dedos. Desviaste la mirada nuevamente.

\- ¿Hablarás con Jan Di?

Lo miraste con sorpresa, luego bajaste la vista-Debería, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

\- Ya dije que no estaba de acuerdo con que F4 se separara -Dijo Woo Bin, te miro de reojo- Jan Di fue tu primera amiga aquí, ¿no? -Asentiste- Habla con ella, quizás la esté pasando peor porque no sabe que te ocurre.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Qué? -Woo Bin sonrió- Repítelo de nuevo.

Te sonrojaste- ¡No! -Dijiste y miraste a otro-Hablaré con Jan Di, eso es todo lo que importa-Woo Bin siguió sonriendo hasta que llegaron a tu edificio, el pelirrojo se volvió a bajar del carro y abrió tu puerta- ¿No te es agobiante tener que bajarte y abrir la puerta? -Le preguntaste mientras te acomodabas el bolso.

\- Es parte de ser un caballero -Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Seguro -Hiciste una mueca- Adiós.

\- Eh… -El heredero de Construcciones II Shin tomó tu mano- Falta algo -Señaló sus labios, negaste con la cabeza.

\- No te besaré de nuevo -Dijiste.

\- No te soltaré, entonces -Dijo divertido.

Gruñiste y te acercaste, pero en vez de darle un beso en los labios, como él quería, le diste uno en la mejilla- Confórmate con eso -Le dijiste, Woo Bin se encogió de hombros aun con una sonrisa- Adiós.

\- Adiós -Le dijo el chico al verte entrar, Woo Bin volvió a su carro y sonrió tocándose la mejilla- Eres una chica difícil, _ -Dijo al aire, para después seguir conduciendo.

…

Se suponía que te ibas a expresar ese día con Jan Di, explicarle lo que sentiste al momento en que viste a ella y a Ji Hoo besarse, como te sentiste después de eso y como te sentías ahora, pero al ver a Jan Di a lo lejos y correr hacia otro lado hizo que la siguieras, debías hablar con ella urgente.

\- ¡Jan Di! -Casualmente, no era la única cerca del despacho del director, había unos cuantos estudiantes y el resto de F4 menos Jun Pyo, ella te miro- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- Noona está aquí -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste un tanto sorprendida, a los pocos segundos se podían escuchar a un Jun Pyo gritando, Joon Hee salió de la oficina del director jalando a Jun Pyo de la oreja, a simplemente vista el título de "El gran Gu Jun Pyo" se venía abajo por esta escena.

\- Ustedes también síganme -Dijo la mujer.

\- ¡Déjame ir, Nonna!, ¡Ashhh!

Jan Di fue la primera en caminar, dudaste la verdad, pero cuando Woo Bin puso una mano en tu hombro, les tuviste que seguir con la cabeza un tanto cabizbaja, Joon Hee arrastró a Jun Pyo por todo el instituto aun agarrado por la oreja.

A las pocas horas estaban todos sentados en la sala majestuosa y elegante de los Gu, estaba al lado de Woo Bin, quien literalmente te obligó a sentarte a su lado a pesar de que no querías y te quejabas en voz baja.

\- ¿Cuál es el tipo de hombre que detesto? -Preguntó Joon Hee con una espada de madera en mano y moviéndola amenazadoramente.

\- Los hombres egoístas -Dijo Jun Pyo- Intolerantes, implacables.

Jan Di miró de reojo a Jun Pyo, y tu miraste a tu amiga, desviaste la mirada hacia tus zapatos como si fuese la cosa más importante, "Aun no entiendo porque estoy aquí", pensabas.

\- ¿Y un hombre que muestra su poder injustamente? -Preguntó la pelinegra caminado por la sala.

\- Es un hombre egoísta -Respondió el rizado.

\- ¿Un hombre que no perdona el error de un amigo? -Preguntó de nuevo Joon Hee.

Gu Jun Pyo alzó la vista y miró a Ji Hoo- Es un hombre intolerante -Respondió nuevamente.

Jan Di también bajó la vista- ¿Un hombre que no puede aceptar las consecuencias? -Preguntó otra vez Joon He.

\- Es un hombre implacable -Dijo el pelinegro al notar que él era esas tres cosas.

\- Bien -Dijo Joon Hee- Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo -La mujer se acercó frente a los dos chicos- Jueguen un juego y acepten las consecuencias sin importar qué.

Jun Pyo miró a su hermana- ¿Qué somos?, ¿Niños? -Ji Hoo lo miró de reojo- No, no acepto.

\- ¡Acepto! -Dijo Woo Bin cuando Joon Hee lo miró, el pelirrojo parecía emocionado y aplaudió un poco hasta que el rizado lo miró- Por supuesto, acepto -Dijo sentándose nuevamente ya más calmado, reíste por lo bajo.

Joon Hee miró a Yi Jung- Yo también lo apruebo -Dijo el chico.

La mujer te miró también- E-Eh… sí, sí -Dijiste con una sonrisa forzada- También lo acepto.

\- Gracias, Noona -Dijo Ji Hoo mirando a la mujer quien le sonrió, luego miró a Jan Di quien tosió un poco.

\- Yo también lo apruebo -Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué rayos? -Preguntó Jun Pyo- ¿Quién dijo que ustedes tenían derecho a voto? -Miró a los presentes- ¡Ya basta, esto no tiene sentido!

\- Cinco en contra de uno -Dijo Joon Hee- Se acepta la moción -Golpeó la espada con el piso.

\- ¡Claro que no! -Jun Pyo se levantó del asiento, Noona lo apunto con la espada de madera.

Jun Pyo dudo al sentirse amenazado- Entonces, yo decido a qué jugaremos.

\- Eso no es jugar limpio -Dijo Woo Bin, lo miraste de reojo.

Joon Hee sonrió- No te preocupes, tengo todo listo -Miró al mayordomo- Tráiganlo, por favor -El hombre se inclinó, todos voltearon, y el hombre hizo sonar una campanita, dos mucamas trajeron un artefacto extraño, parecía de plástico, era grande y era en forma de esfera que tenía tubos interconectados- Hay diferentes deportes escritos en pedazos de papel dentro de cada bola, incluyen deportes que han jugado y algunos que no.

\- ¿Qué rayos? -Dijo Jun Pyo totalmente desacuerdo- Elijan los que ya hayamos jugado.

\- En cualquiera que elijan, algunos lo sabrán jugar bien y otros no -Dijo la mujer- Para que sea justo, escogeremos las bolas aleatoriamente. Dicen que tener suerte requiere de destreza.

\- ¿Se jugará solo una vez? -Preguntó el mafioso,

\- Es una pena termina con un solo triunfo, pensaba en que sea quien gane dos de tres, ¿Qué les parece?

Ji Hoo habló: - Yo lo haré -Dijo el rubio.

Joon Hee le hizo una mueca a su hermano- Bien, lo haré -Dijo fastidiado a la vez que se sentaba.

\- El deporte que se jugará será anunciado dos días antes del juego -Dijo Joon Hee de brazos cruzados- Aun cuando no sean buenos en el deporte, deben estar de acuerdo con el resultado, _¿Okey?_

Jun Pyo negó, Ji Hoo asintió.

\- Que se acerquen las tres personas del incidente.

El rubio se levantó al igual que Jan Di, está le dio un golpecito al rizado al ver que no se levantaba, Jun Pyo miró a su amigos que le hicieron una señal para que fuera- ¿Incidente? -Se preguntó en un susurro- ¿Yo? -Ustedes tres asintieron- ¿Yo? -Volvió a preguntar, volvieron a sentir con sonrisas divertidas.

\- Comencemos -Jan Di, presiona el botón, la pelinegra lo hizo, la máquina comenzó a botar aire dentro de la esfera moviendo las pelotitas rojas y azules, todos lo miraban atentamente, después abrió una puertecita y salió una pelota azul. Ji Hoo repitió la misma acción que su amiga, saliendo una pelotita roja, Jun Pyo, volvió a salir una pelotita azul.

Joon Hee agarró la pelotita de Jun Pyo y sacó el papelito, Yi Jung miró a Woo Bin, y luego a Joon Hee, estabas nerviosa por saber el resultado, tragaste, Jan Di miró de reojo a Ji Hoo, mientras que los dos chicos miraban a Joon Hee expectantes.

…

\- ¡Que no! -Decías tras una mesa, los tres chicos estaban al otro lado tratando de atraparte- ¡No lo haré!, ¡No competiré a favor de ustedes!, ¡Encima en contra de Jan Di!, ¡¿No entienden que mi mejor amiga puede ser expulsada por este payaso?!

\- ¡Ni siquiera has hablado con la lavandera! -Dijo Jun Pyo, eso te tomo desprevenida- ¡Y no soy un payaso, salvaje!

\- Lo iba hacer, pero… -Los chicos empezaron a rodear la mesa en silencio- Paso todo esto y… -Cuando te diste cuenta te agachaste y fuiste al otro lado- ¡Tramposos de mierda! -Los señalaste.

\- Yo me encargo -Dijo Woo Bin dando un par de pasos hacia a ti lo miraste amenazadoramente, agarraste lo primero que encontraste en la mesa, una cuchara- No seas así, _baby_ -Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado con las manos en alto- Baja eso, solo quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¡Que no soy tu _baby_ ni nada! -Dijiste- ¡Y no quiero hablar contigo!

\- Queremos que este a favor de Jun Pyo igual que nosotros, solo eso, si gana Ji Hoo, entonces no pasara nada -Dijo el muchacho volviendo acercarse, diste un paso atrás.

\- ¡Qué no!, ¡Tengo mis propios problemas! -Dijiste- ¡Búsquense a otra persona!

\- _Baby_ -El tono de Woo Bin era de súplica, volvió sonreír de lado- ¿No querrás que me enoje cierto?

\- ¡Enójate y tírate a un acantilado! -Dijiste.

Woo Bin hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano al corazón, miró a sus compañero- ¿Ven lo sádica y mala que es _my baby_? -Yi Jung rio divertido, mientras que Jun Pyo, de brazos cruzados, bufó, estaba harto de esa escena pelea-cursi-romántica. Woo Bin se volvió a girar a ti, le seguiste apuntando con la cuchara.

\- ¡Qué no soy tu _baby! -_ Le dijiste apretando los ojos, Woo Bin vio el momento perfecto y antes siquiera de darte cuenta ya estabas entre sus brazos y con un brazo en tu espalda, el chico no apretaba realmente fuerte, ya que no quería hacerte daño, lo miraste frunciendo el ceño, Yi Jung y Jun Pyo aplaudieron.

\- ¡Al fin! -Exclamó el rizado- Dominaste a la salvaje.

 _\- ¡Salvaje la que te pario! -_ Le gritaste al chico, quien te miró sin entender, ya que lo habías dicho en español.

\- Ya, ya, _baby_ -Decía Woo Bin en tu oído en pequeños susurros- Cálmate, tranquilízate.

\- ¡No me digas que me calme, con un demonio!

\- ¡Mierda, quédate quieta!

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡No te muevas vamos a…!

Caíste sobre el mafioso en una posición comprometedora, Yi Jung y Jun Pyo se les quedaron mirando sorprendidos, el primero sonrió, mientras que el otro frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? -Le preguntaste con una sonrisa divertida sobre Woo Bin quien tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas- ¿Te gusta acaso? 😈

A Woo Bin se le fue el sonrojo y sonrió al ver tus intenciones ocultas- Claro que me gusta -Te tomó de la cintura acercándote más a su anatomía- ¿No sería mejor hacer esto en mi cama? 😈

Frunciste el ceño, gruñiste- ¡Idiota! -Te levantaste a pesar de que el chico ejerció un poco de presión en tu cintura- ¡Imbécil! -Le diste un punta pie en su pierna.

\- ¡Eh, trátame con respeto que soy tu novio! -Decía sobándose la pierna, aunque la verdad no le había dolido en lo absoluto, "¿Lo habrá hecho sin fuerza?, quizás no quería lastimarme de verdad".

\- ¡Mi novio y una mierda! -Dijiste de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Basta ya! -Dijo Jun Pyo, a su lado Yi Jung reía divertido, tus mejillas se colorearon al recordar que estaban en la casa del primero y ellos estaban presentes- Si siguen con sus cursilerías mejor váyanse a su casa.

Bufaste mirando a otro lado, Woo Bin se levantó y te dio un abrazo por la espalda- Por favor, _baby_. Sería muy malo tener a mi novia en el otro bando.

\- ¡ _Carajo_ , pero que terco eres! -Dijiste, el pelirrojo rio.

\- Te insistiré hasta que digas que si -Dijo el chico.

\- ¡Bien, no quiero tener pegado como un _zamuro_!

\- ¿ _Zamuro_? -Tanto como Jun Pyo y Ji Jung se miraron al desconocer esa palabra.

Woo Bin te soltó satisfecho- Listo, fue fácil -Lo fulminaste con la mirada mientras apretabas tus puños aun de brazos cruzados, el pelirrojo se te acercó y tocó tu ceño tratando de relajarlo, lo trataste de morder y se alejó.

\- Creo que retiro lo que dije -Dijo Jun Pyo negando con la cabeza- La salvaje es indomable.

\- Idiota -Le dijiste al rizado -Me voy -Agarraste tu bolso.

\- ¡Oye, espera! -Woo Bin fue tras de ti, ya que tenía que llevar nuevamente a casa.

\- ¡Mañana temprano iré a practicar los quiero ahí! -Le grito Jun Pyo- No estoy seguro de si juega con ella o de verdad quiere algo.

\- No estoy seguro -Dijo Yi Jung- Pero si sé que Woo Bin no jugaría con una amiga nuestra.

\- La salvaje no es mi amiga -Dijo Jun Pyo escupiendo las palabras.

\- Es verdad es como tu hermana pequeña -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Acaso quieres morir?

\- Aún tengo una vida por delante -Dijo el otro y rio- Debo irme también, adiós.

\- Ashhh -Dijo Jun Pyo.

…

\- ¡Hey, te pasaste mi edificio es ese! -Giraste la cabeza señalando tu casa.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? -Frunciste el ceño.

\- A comer algo -Dijo Woo Bin aun manejando y mirándote de reojo- La última vez que te vi comiendo fue en la isla, ni siquiera en el instituto.

\- C-Como… en casa, sí… eso… -Tartamudeaste.

Woo Bin, al ser el príncipe Song, conocía perfectamente los rasgos de una persona que mentía, suda en exceso, giraba el rostro, evitaba la mirada, temblaba su voz, entre otras facciones o gestos, el chico te miró de reojo, sabía que mentías.

Song dejó el auto a manos de los valet parking de un restaurante, parecía lujoso- N-No tengo ropa para esto -Le dijiste sin mirarlo, solo veías el restaurante.

\- No te preocupes -Dijo el chico- Estaremos tú y yo nada más.

\- ¿Huh? -Miraste al chico sin entender, acto seguido, uno de los hombres te abrió la puerta y bajaste con todo y bolso, Woo Bin sonrió- Puedes dejar eso.

\- Es que… -Dudaste, siempre ibas con tu preciado bolso de arriba abajo, agarraste tu celular y te agarraste la tarjeta ocultándola en tu bolsillo sin que Woo Bin te viera, dejaste el bolso en el asiento y te giraste, el pelirrojo extendió su brazo, dudosa y con los ojos entrecerrados, lo tomaste y ambos entraron al lugar de lujo.

Había un señor en la entrada, preguntó que si teníamos reservación, pero quien sabe lo que había hecho Woo Bin para que los dejase pasar, todos los ojos estaban sobre ti, desde luego, traías aun puesto el uniforme del colegio y eso te hacía sentir fuera de lugar, el mafioso, al notar esto, te rodeó con su brazo y te atrajo a su ser dándote un beso en la frente- Ignóralos -Te pidió el chico, solo asentiste a la vez que tus mejillas se enrojecían.

Había una mesa en la parte de afuera, en el balcón, tenía una linda vista y en viento fresco pegaba y te hizo estremecer, te sentaste en la silla y Woo Bin frente a ti. Tragaste un poco- ¿Quiere la carta o sugerencia del chef, señor Song?

Te miró- La sugerencia estaría bien -Dijo el chico, el hombre asintió y se fue- Te gustará la comida de este lugar, _baby._

\- No me digas _baby -_ Le dijiste.

El pelirrojo sonrió- Así le digo a mi novia.

\- Querrás decir a tus conquistas que deben estar llorando por ahí porque las dejaste -Woo Bin frunció el ceño- ¿Crees que no conozco a los chicos de tu calaña?, me he topado con ustedes cientos de veces, sé lo que quieres y no lo tendrás -Diste punto final a la conversación y bebiste un poco de agua a la vez que desviabas la vista.

El pelirrojo ante tus palabras se quedó absortó, pensativo, si era verdad que estuvo en varias relaciones que duraban poco y a veces entre amantes, pero todas sus conquistas en general resultaban con mujeres mayores, quizás alguna que otra chica de un año más o de la misma edad, aun así, el chico conseguía lo que quería, después de todo, así le habían educado.

La comida llegó y la pusieron ante ustedes, era un Tteokbokki tradicional, comenzaste a babear mentalmente, de verdad que se veía rico, se veía suculento- Woo Bin no puedo comer esto -Le dijiste.

El chico alzo la vista mirándote- ¿Por qué no?

\- Yo… -Pero tu querido estómago te delató como otras veces, el pelirrojo rio por lo bajo.

\- Come, antes de que se te enfríe -Dijo y empezó a comer, dudaste la verdad, pero tenías tanta hambre que tener ese plato frente a ti y no comerlo era un pecado.

Al terminar de comer, Woo Bin pidió también un postre- Es de chocolate, sé que te gustará -Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado, frunciste ligeramente el ceño, ¿Te quería ganar con chocolate?

Era un Bingsu de chocolate, respiraste hondo mientras veías al dulce, tan grande, rico, lleno de chocolate, crema, sirope de chocolate, te mordiste el labio inferior y viste como Woo Bin agarró una cuchara la untó en el dulce y se la llevó a la boca.

Apretaste la corta falta con tus manos en puños.

\- Woo Bin… -Dijiste.

\- ¿No quieres? -Preguntó el pelirrojo y agarró otra porción llevándosela a la boca- Está muy rico -Sonrió de lado.

\- Yo… -El chico volvió a untar la cuchara en el dulce, pero en vez de comérsela te la extendió, lo miraste con los ojos como platos y negaste un poco- No, no…

\- Anda, come un poco -Dijo el chico- ¿No me harás comerme todo el dulce yo solo o sí?

Volviste a morderte el labio y cuando ibas a tomar la cuchara para comerlo, el chico negó- Di Ahhh…

Rodaste los ojos ante su cursilería- Ahhh -Abriste la boca y el chico metió la cuchara en tu boca, la cerraste y pudiste sentir el rico sabor en tu boca haciendo una explosión de sabor, tu ojitos se volvieron corazones.

\- Te dije que esta delicioso -Dijo Woo Bin agarrando otra porción más y te la extendió, sin chistar abriste la boca y volviste a sentir el rico sabor.

Después de terminar el dulce empezaron a discutir de nuevo, pero esta vez era por quien iba a pagar- Las mujeres no pagan.

\- ¡Eso es machista! -Dijiste- ¡Tengo dinero suficiente para pagar este almuerzo!

\- Soy el caballero y tu novio, así que yo pago -Le tendió la tarjeta de crédito al mesero.

\- ¡No agarré eso! -Dijiste y le extendiste la tuya que habías ocultado en la falda, Woo Bin frunció el ceño- ¡Tomé el dinero de aquí!

\- ¡Qué no! -Dijo el pelirrojo- Agarré mi tarjeta, señor, yo pago.

\- ¡Entonces pago mi mitad!

\- ¡Qué pago completo!

El pobre hombre no sabía qué hacer, miraba al chico y te miraba a ti dudoso, tragó en seco al verse acorralado y entre la discusión que formaban ustedes dos, Woo Bin dio por terminaba la situación cuando se levantó le dio la tarjeta en mano y lo sacó del lugar.

\- ¡Que lo podía pagar! -Dijiste parándote- No tenías por qué hacerlo.

\- Ya te dije -Dijo el chico acercándose a ti y colocó una de sus manos sobre tu cabeza, frunciste el ceño- Eres mi novia.

\- Tu novia o no -Le dijiste- No es bueno consentir a la gente.

\- Aceptaste que eres mi novia.

\- Yo no dije eso.

\- Claro que si -Sonrió de lado.

\- Que no -Dijiste con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Ya cállate -Ordenó Song Woo Bin autoritario, te quedaste congelada, el chico volvió a sonreír de lado y tomo tu mentón y te dio un beso en la comisura del labio, abriste lo ojos como platos, Woo Bin se separó un milímetro y empezó a besar tus labios suavemente, la mano que estaba en tu mentón paso a tu mejilla derecha, el pelirrojo te acariciaba con el revés de tu mano.

Cerraste los ojos.

Llevaste tus brazos a su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia a ti, se separaron a tomar aire y te acercaste tratando de volver a sentir sus labios entre un jadeo y poniéndote de puntitas.

Un carraspeo hizo que ambos se separaran, era el mesero, Woo Bin recibió la tarjeta mientras te volteabas sonrojada y con las sensaciones a flores de piel, respiraste agitadamente y te llevaste la mano a los labios, "Este hombre… besa diferente cada vez." Pensaste al recordar su primer beso, había sido urgido, salvaje y lleno de pasión, esta vez había sido tierno y suave, pero sin quitarle la necesidad.

Se retiraron del restaurante, Woo Bin no dijo nada en todo el camino, la verdad estaba pensativo, sobre todo en lo que habías dicho y en lo que habías demostrado, podías ser tan controversial, pero las acciones podían decir más que las palabras y a ti te gustaban sus besos, no había duda de ello, pero sus recuerdos volvieron a tus palabras "¿Crees que no conozco a los chicos de tu calaña?, me he topado con ustedes cientos de veces, sé lo que quieres y no lo tendrás."

El pelirrojo te miró de reojo y en un semáforo se paró, te miró fijamente- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste al sentir su mirada sobre tu ser.

\- ¿Cuántos novios has tenido, _?

Parpadeaste un poco, frunciste el ceño- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Responde -Sabía el número, sabía el número exacto, pero quería oír de tu boca a pesar de que la verdad no encontraba la razón por aquella pregunta.

\- Tch… -Murmuraste- Tres -Dijiste.

El chico miro al frente, la luz cambió y aceleró- ¿Todos eran como dices? -Preguntó.

Te removiste en el asiento- Dos de ellos si lo eran -Dijiste sincerándote.

\- ¿Y el otro?

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés? -Preguntaste.

\- Solo quiero saber acerca de tu pasado.

Sonreíste de lado- ¿El gran Song Woo Bin no buscó ya suficiente información acerca de mí? -Preguntaste- Seguro te sabes hasta la ropa interior que uso.

El chico sonrió de lado, eso era unas de las cosas que buscaba por sí mismo- ¿Por qué no averiguamos que ropa interior tienes? -Preguntó.

\- Pervertido.

Song rio divertido y continuó manejando hasta llegar a tu edificio, paró el carro, abrió la puerta y fue hasta la tuya abriéndola, te extendió su mano y la tomaste- De nada.

Miraste al otro lado- Gracias -Le dijiste- La próxima yo pago.

\- ¿Quieres otra cita?

\- No fue una cita -Dijiste- Solo fuimos a comer.

\- Fuimos a comer como novios -Dijo el chico y tocó tu cabeza y acercó tu frente a la él- Descuida, pronto tendremos otra cita.

\- Haz lo que quieres -Dijiste sonrojada, Woo Bin acercó sus labios, cerraste los ojos al creer que otra vez te iba a besar, pero no, fue en la frente, abriste los ojos y el pelirrojo se alejó de ti.

\- Nos veremos mañana -No dijiste nada y el chico fue hasta su auto amarillo, bajo el vidrio de tu lado- Por cierto, verás que los patanes con los que saliste no se comparan a mí.

Te giraste- ¿En qué sentido? -Preguntaste.

En que yo soy más sexy -Dijo y arrancó dejándote con la palabra en la boca.

…

Arrastrabas los pies y estornudaste un poco, el frío te colaba por los huesos y la mini falda que traías no te ayudaba mucho- Deberían dejar traer pantalón.

\- Puedes traer medias más largas si quieres -Te giraste ante esa voz, Ji Hoo caminaba a ti despreocupadamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Esa sonrisa que hacía que tu corazón lata rápidamente.

Te sonrojaste cuando llegó hasta ti, se quitó su chaqueta y te cubrió con ella- Esto… -Miraste la chaqueta- Te morirás de frío, Sunbae.

\- Prefiero que la novia de Woo Bin no muera frío -Dijo el rubio.

Frunciste el ceño- No soy la novia de él -Dijiste.

\- ¿No? -Preguntó Ji Hoo, miró a otro lado un tanto pensativo- Pensé que me había dicho que sí.

\- ¿Hablaste con él? -Te sorprendiste.

\- ¿Pensabas que, aunque Jun Pyo, me sacara de F4 no hablaría con mis amigos? -Desviaste la mirada avergonzada- Nos conocemos de niños, además estamos tratando de arreglar esta… situación -Asentiste, la verdad eso tenía más sentido- ¿Has hablado con Jan Di? -Ante la mención de la pelinegra lo miraste y negaste- Ella te extraña.

\- Lo sé, yo también -Le dijiste y volviste a sentir las mejillas sonrojadas al recordar cómo Sunbae te había pedido disculpas y que no te enojaras con Jan Di- ¿Acaso tú…?

\- No sabía lo que pasaba -Sunbae alzo la vista mirando los árboles- Tuve que decirle que sucedía a pesar de que no quería, ella me obligó… la he visto muy decaída.

Después del beso, Ji Hoo y Jan Di la pasaban más tiempo junto, ya que ahora solo se tenían mutuamente-Soy una terrible amiga-Murmuraste.

Ji Hoo te miró- No digas eso.

\- Claro que si -Dijiste- Debería estar a su lado apoyándola ahora mismo, pero… me siento divida…

Sentiste la mano de Sunbae en tu cabeza- Deberías hablar con Jan Di, explicarle cómo te sientes…

\- Pero… -Alzaste la vista mirándolo.

\- Viene Woo Bin, debo irme. Otra vez, lo siento, _.

\- ¿Qué? -Te giraste para ver, Sunbae se alejó y viste como el mencionado junto a su mejor amigo, Yi Jung, venían hacia ti.

\- _Baby_ -Dijo Woo Bin con una sonrisa, frunciste el ceño.

\- No me digas así -Le dijiste, el chico bufó- Tengo nombre, ¿Sabes?

\- Claro que lo sé -El chico tenía sus manos en el bolsillo, el pelinegro a su lado carraspeó con una sonrisa, le divertía verlos de tal forma.

\- Lo siento -Le dijiste al chico- Hola, Sunbae -Le dijiste.

\- Hola, _ -Dijo el chico, tomó tu mano y le dio un beso en el revés, te sonrojaste violentamente.

\- ¡Eh, que es _my baby_! -Dijo el pelirrojo alejando tu mano del casanova, más que "quererte" parecía divertirse con la situación de "novio y novia".

\- No quiero nada con tu novia, _brother_ -Dijo el pelinegro- Solo trato de ser educado.

\- Aja, sí -Dijo el chico sin creerle- ¿Desayunaste?

\- E-En casa… sí -Le dijiste- Por cierto, no soy tu _baby_ -El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Debo irme, tengo clases.

\- Oh, es verdad -Comentó Yi Jung- Después de clases iremos a ver a Jun Pyo junto con los caballos, desde luego quiere que estés presente.

\- Hum… -Murmuraste asintiendo, te ibas a soltar la mano de Woo Bin, pero este te la tomó entrelazándola- Tengo clases -Lo miraste.

\- Falta algo -Dijo el chico, bufaste y miraste de reojo a Yi Jung, te sonrojaste- Que no te moleste este de aquí.

\- ¡Hey! -Dijo su amigo.

-T ks… -Te acercaste y le diste un beso en la mejilla- Sé feliz -Dijiste y te soltaste ante su mirada despreocupada, saludaste a Yi Jung con la mano y te fuiste.

\- Me quiere -Afirmó Woo Bin.

\- Te quiere matar -Dijo Yi Jung riendo- Creo que no le gusta eso de " _baby"._

\- Así le digo a mi novia.

\- Quizás… sea por eso que no le gusta -Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

…

Miraste de reojo a Jan Di, volviste a tu cuaderno haciendo una hermosa flor, se notaba que prestabas mucha atención, suspiraste confundida, por un lado estaba el problema con Jan Di y lo que te había dicho Ji Hoo Sunbae, quizás era para que no me distrajera con todo lo demás, pero a pesar querías resolver el asunto, ya que te carcomía la culpa.

\- Señorita _.

Por otra parte tenías lo del "noviazgo" con Woo Bin, "¿Cuándo acepte ser su novia?" te preguntaste, frunciste el ceño al recordar todas las veces que te decía " _Baby_ ", "Se volverá Justin Bieber si sigue así" reíste mentalmente, "La verdad no me gusta, ¿Cuántas mujeres les habrá dicho así?"

\- Señorita _.

"Debería dejarle en claro lo siento, no me gusta… no me gusta que se crea que tiene potestad ante mí, podrá ser hijo de empresario y un mafioso de mierda, pero no me puede dar órdenes u obligarme", recordaste como trato de calmarte el día anterior y luego el almuerzo, "Tampoco me gusta que gaste en mí, es su dinero, ¡Sus nietos lo necesitaran más que yo!, seguramente terminaremos antes de lo pensado". Suspiraste frustrada, "¿Terminar?", pensaste al darte cuenta de lo que habías dicho, "¿Cuándo empezamos?, ¡No, aquí no hay nada!"

\- ¡Señorita _!

\- ¡AHHH! -Pegaste un grito tan fuerte al ver al maestro frente a ti con cara seria, te levantaste de la silla por reflejo y esta se cayó haciendo un sonido sordo, los demás alumnos rieron por tu reacción.

\- Deje de pensar en mariposas y flores -Miró de reojo tu cuaderno que era lo único que había, tus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras los demás trataban de reprimir sus risas.

\- L-Lo lamento -Dijiste agachando un poco la cabeza.

\- Entiendo perfectamente que este de novia con el señor Song, pero cuando este en clases, debe prestar atención, es su futuro.

\- E-Espere, yo no… -Ibas diciendo.

\- Tomé su libro, en la página 65 -Decía el hombre- Y póngase al frente a leer.

\- Pero yo…

El hombre alzó una ceja, tragaste y agarraste el libro moviendo las páginas, fuiste al frente y comenzaste a leer, era acerca de historia, suspiraste.

Al finalizar la clase, el hombre te volvió a llamar, te acercaste a su puesto ante la mirada de una Jan Di preocupada- ¿S-Sucede algo, profesor? -Preguntaste.

El hombre solo te miró- Eso me pregunto yo -Dijo el hombre- No estas prestando atención a clases, el último examen fue deficiente, haces con pocas ganas las actividades, ¿Deberías hablar con el señor Song al respecto? -Preguntó.

Negaste con la cabeza- ¡No, no! -La verdad el profesor le importaba poco lo autoritario que podían ser los F4, trataba de no meterse con ellos, pero si era necesario y más para el fin educativo con sus alumnos, pues haría todo lo necesario- L-La verdad he tenido muchas cosas que hacer -Dijiste y apretaste la correa del bolso- Verá, vivo sola y pues, debo hacer todo, e-encima tengo que practicar para la competencia y ahora dentro de dos días hay otra y…

\- Está estresada -Dijo el hombre, asentiste- Bien, entonces, es una de mis alumnas más calificadas, haremos esto: tiene dos opciones, hacer otros trabajos y entregármelos para dos semanas o buscar un tutor que la ayude para entablar un horario adecuado para estudiar y hacer sus actividades extracurriculares.

\- Yo…

\- Desde luego, me parece también conveniente de que hable con el señor Song ante esta situación -Tragaste en seco, no querías, simplemente no querías que el mafioso supiese lo que sucedía- Fue uno de los mejores alumnos en este curso junto a sus compañeros, preguntarle no le hará daño, al contrario, considero que sería buena idea de que el señor Song fuese un tutor para usted.

\- P-Pero… -Ibas a rechistar, pero ante la mirada del hombre bajaste la cabeza- ¿Puedo hacer las dos cosas?

\- Desde luego -Dijo el hombre- Los trabajos se los daré el día de mañana para que los vaya haciendo, tendrá también que exponerlos frente al salón ¿Entiende? -Asentiste- No son muchos, por sus buenas calificaciones, pero le ayudará a subir la nota del último examen y los dos últimos trabajos.

\- Sí, está bien.

\- ¿Prefiere que hable con el señor Song o usted lo hará?

\- Esto…

\- No tengo problema en hablarle de la situación

Dudaste, no dijiste nada y el profesor lo tomó con una afirmación, después de inclinarte te retiraste del salón, Jan Di estaba en la puerta, había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación, te miro cuando saliste- _ -Te giraste al verla.

\- Unnie -Murmuraste, había pasado tanto desde que te habías dirigido a ella, que pensabas que si la buscabas saldría corriendo o tú huirías como una cobarde.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Unnie… -Tus lágrimas salieron como un torrente, Jan Di te miró preocupada- ¡Carajo, Jan Di! -La abrazaste con fuerza, ella te devolvió el abrazo tratando de tranquilizarte- ¡Lo siento tanto, lo siento de verdad!

\- ¡Eh, que la única culpable soy yo! -Decía la pelinegra abrazándote más fuerte.

\- ¡Te deje de hablar por un chico! -Dijiste separándote- Soy una mala amiga, yo…

\- Lo siento, no sabía, no sabía lo que te pasaba, de verdad -Decía Jan Di y las dos se volvieron a abrazar- Lo lamento, no sabía.

\- Lo lamento también.

…

Jan Di estaba comiendo frente a ti con una sonrisa, se la devolviste- ¿Irás a ver a Jun Pyo?

\- Me arrastraron… no puedo hacer nada, Song es como un chirrido en el oído, todo insistente y... -Dijiste bebiendo un poco de agua- De verdad que deseo apoyarte, Unnie, ¡No quiero estar sola en este manicomio!, pero… lo que paso con Jun Pyo… -Desviaste la mirada.

Jan Di te sonrió- Gracias… pero estas divida.

Miraste a tu amiga, asentiste- Por un lado estas tú y Ji Hoo Sunbae, por otro… los tres ingratos, pero… no sé… ¡Arg! -Exclamaste.

Jan Di rio ante tu expresión- No perderemos… ¿No vas a comer? -Cambió de tema.

\- C-Comí en la casa -Dijiste un tanto nerviosa, Jan Di lo notó, pero no quiso decirte nada al respecto.

\- Entiendo -Dijo Jan Di.

Al terminar de comer fueron a sus siguientes clases, después fueron otra vez a comer, pero escogiste algo muy escaso, Jan Di se te quedó mirando, si algo sabía era de tu gran apetito insaciable, comías como si no hubiese mañana y aún te veías genial.

\- No tengo mucha hambre -Le dijiste al ver su expresión, aun así Jan Di se te quedó mirando raro.

…

\- Señor Song -Aquel maestro había intercedido a los F3, ahora llamados así, ya que Yoon Ji Hoo, según Gu Jun Pyo, no estaba más dentro del grupo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto intrigado, era muy extraño que los profesores les dijeran algo, ya que tenían el poder sobre todos.

\- No tenemos tiempo para detenernos -Dijo Gu Jun Pyo fulminando con la mirada al pobre profesor, que a pesar de aquella gélida mirada, no se sintió intimidado.

\- Debo hablarle acerca de la Señorita _.

Woo Bin parpadeó, sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Paso algo con ella?, ¿La están molestando? -Preguntaba, se suponía que ya debió haberse acabado los insultos y más vale que fuese así sino querían meterse con Song Woo Bin.

\- No, señor, no se trata de eso -Dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Entonces? -Woo Bin estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Jun Pyo negó con la cabeza y arrastró al otro pelinegro dejando que el pelirrojo hablar con ese hombre.

El maestro suspiró y le relató todo lo que sucedía, lo que había hablado contigo y la propuesta de que el pelirrojo fuese tu tutor por un tiempo hasta que tus actividades se aminoraran- ¿Está de acuerdo?

\- Es mi novia, claro que estoy de acuerdo -Dijo el pelirrojo, Woo Bin podía hacer que el profesor te pasará sin rechistar, solo tenía que tronar sus dedos y el hombre tendría un paquete de Wons en la mano o, quizás con una que otra amenaza también funcionaría, pero no quería que te volvieras una mediocre y una niña consentida- Solo necesito los temas y ya estará todo solucionado.

\- Perfecto, señor -Dijo el hombre- Sería muy mal para la Señorita _ que siguiera reprobando, ya que es una de mis mejores estudiantes.

\- Entiendo -Después de que el profesor se inclinaran respetuosamente y que el chico también lo hiciera, se encaminó a buscarte, ya sabría dónde estabas, pasó por los pasillos del instituto, al patio y después al edificio donde estaría la pista de hielo, antes de encontrar se podía escuchar un poco de música, caminó y entró al lugar, estabas sola en la pista con la música practicando los pasos, el chico sonrió de lado al verte dar esas piruetas tan complicadas, se acercó a la barra.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntaste al detenerte y mirarte fijamente.

\- ¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu novio? -Woo Bin se divertía molestándote, de verdad, verte hacer cada rabieta por no aceptar que tenían algo, era divertido.

\- ¡No eres mi novio!

\- ¿Sabes el dolor que me da cada vez que dices eso? -Se llevó una mano al corazón, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los ojos.

\- Qué bien -Dijiste de brazos cruzados- Para lo que me importa.

Woo Bin rio divertido, pero luego su expresión cambió- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tus notas?

Sentiste que un balde de agua fría te había empapado por completo, te rascaste la mejilla y desviaste la mirada- No tengo porque hablar contigo de eso.

\- Eres mi novia, desde luego que sí.

\- ¡Qué no soy…! -Respiraste hondo tratando de calmarte- Eso es mi asunto.

\- Tu profesor me pidió que fuera tu tutor -Dijo recostándose en la barra, suspiro- ¿Quieres que sea tu profesor particular, _baby_? -Sonrió de lado, le gustaba molestarte, aunque la idea no le desagradaba, después de todo tenías un cuerpo de muerte- Sería muy sexy, yo ser tu profesor y tu mi querida alumna, dándonos besos y quien sabe que haciendo en la mesa.

\- ¡Joder, eres un maldito pervertido! -Dijiste roja como un tomate tanto de ira como de vergüenza, este hombre no tenía escrúpulos y ya te tenía hasta la coronilla- ¿Por qué no te buscas una _zorra_ por algún lado y te desquitas con ella?

\- ¿Qué es _zorra_? -Preguntó Woo Bin sin entender, fue chistoso escucharlo hablar español, pero eso no disminuyo tu enojo, resoplaste.

\- No te importa -Dijiste en un susurro y te fuiste acercándote- Vete, no tienes por qué estar aquí.

\- Después de la práctica de Jun Pyo, te ayudaré a estudiar y con los trabajos.

\- No creí que eras de esos hombres.

\- ¿Qué hombres? -Preguntó el chico interesado.

\- Un… cerebrito.

Woo Bin rio- Soy el heredero de Construcciones II Shin, se espera mucho de mí.

\- Ya -Dijiste poniendo los ojos en blanco- Pues hoy no podré, llegaré a casa muy cansada.

\- No tienes que ir a tu casa -Dijo Woo Bin sonriendo de lado, acercó una de sus manos a tu cabello y lo dejó tras la oreja para después acariciar tu mejilla- Te puedes quedar en mi casa y quizás podamos…

\- Ni en tus sueños -Dijiste y alejaste su mano de tu mejilla- Y no hagas eso, es molestoso.

El chico negó con la cabeza- Cuando termines, te espero en la entrada.

\- Me llevará mi chofer.

\- Prefiero llevarte yo.

\- No seas terco.

\- ¿Te refieres a ti?

\- Tks -Te mordiste el labio inferior de brazos cruzados, te giraste y volviste al centro dado por terminada esa absurda conversación.

…

Habías ido a casa por un cambio de ropa ya que te estabas congelado, Woo Bin y Yi Jung pasaron por ti y te llevaron a los establos, era un lugar súper privado donde habían sementales lujosos y hermosos listos para una carrera, Gu Jun Pyo llegaba vestido de jinete, tenía un casco negro, y sus ropajes eran negros y un pantalón blanco, lucía imponente y elegante.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? -Le preguntaste al pelinegro, tras él venía uno de sus maestros con un caballo negro.

\- ¡Mortífero! -Respondió Jun Pyo enérgico, tenía ganas de practicar para poder vencer a Ji Hoo a pesar de que él era mejor jinete que sus amigos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y reíste divertida ante el gracioso nombre del caballo-¿Cómo?-Volviste a reír- ¿Estás loco?, ¡¿Qué no nombre es ese?! ¡¿Cómo llamarás a tus hijos?! ¿Maquina mortal? -Reíste divertida, Woo Bin negó con la cabeza, Yi Jung se mordió el labio.

\- ¡Ashhh! -Dijo Jun Pyo- ¡Calla a tu novia, Woo Bin!

\- ¡No soy su novia! -Dijiste frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿No? -Jun Pyo los miró- ¿Y quién te tiene abrazada?

Miraste a tu derecha y te deshiciste del abrazo que te daba Woo Bin, te alejaste por los menos medio metro, miraste a otro lado y te sonrojaste, Yi Jung rio divertido mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillo, Song miró fastidiado a su amigo, ella no se había dado cuenta y estaba muy cómodo cerca de ti, pero tuvo que venir el Gran Gu Jun Pyo a arruinarle todo.

Jun Pyo negó con la cabeza y se subió al caballo para empezar la práctica.

\- ¿Soy yo… o le está exigiendo mucho al caballo? -Preguntaste.

\- Ji Hoo es el mejor jinete de los tres -Respondió Yi Jung- Es obvio que Jun Pyo exige a su caballo, después de todo, quiere ganar.

\- Pero… eso es crueldad… ¡Es una animal!

Woo Bin miró a Yi Jung- Dentro hay otros caballos, baby, ¿No quieres ir a verlos?

Frunciste el ceño, no se le quitaba la manía de llamarte así, asentiste- Con tal de no ver a "Mortífero" sufrir, está bien, después vendré y le daré una patada a Jun Pyo por ser así -Te giraste y caminaste para ir dentro del lugar, mientras que los dos otros chicos se quedaban.

\- Cualquiera diría que es la hermana menor perdida de Gu Jun Pyo -Comentó Yi Jung- Él la trata como tal.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Woo Bin- Gracias a Dios, que no son parientes, tener a una Gu como novia no sería nada bonito -Decía mientras pensaba y un escalofrío le recorrió por su espina dorsal.

…

Caminaste entre los mini establos, veías los caballos mientras estos relinchaban o comían, para después ver a lo lejos un chico rubio- ¿Sunbae? -Ji Hoo se giró, acariciaba un caballo blanco y hermoso.

Ji Hoo pareció un poco sorprendido- _ -Sonrió después.

Caminaste un poco más rápido hasta llegar con él- Por favor dime que no tiene un nombre ridículo como "Mortífero".

Ji Hoo rio y negó con la cabeza-Viste al caballo de Jun Pyo-Dijo Ji Hoo y acarició el hocico de su caballo blanco- "Suerte" -Dijo el chico- Fue un regalo de cuando era niño.

\- ¿Si? -Preguntaste mirándolo- Yo pedí un pony, pero nunca pasó, lo mucho que pude tener fueron perros.

Ji Hoo sonrió- Fue un regalo de Seo Hyun… -Miraste al rubio, este te tendió un tarrito de azúcar, lo tomaste en la mano y se lo diste al caballo- Hablaste con Jan Di -Afirmó el chico, asentiste.

\- Ya todo está solucionado -Dijiste, pero sentiste tus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, lo miraste- Yo… debo disculparme contigo -Dijiste y te inclinaste- Lo siento, Sunbae.

Ji Hoo achicó los ojos- ¿Por qué?

Hiciste una mueca- Si yo no fuera tan tonta… sería un problema menos.

\- No eres tonta -Dijo Ji Hoo- Solo pasó, como paso conmigo y Jan Di -Sentiste una punzada en el estómago, parpadeaste un poco- También te está pasando con Woo Bin.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste- Y-Yo no tengo nada con Woo Bin -Le dijiste.

\- Eso no es lo que aparenta -Dijo el rubio, luego puso una mano en tu cabeza- Ten cuidado, puede que sea uno de mis mejores amigos, pero… su esencia, lo que es… es difícil cambiarlo.

El caballo relinchó un poco, Sunbae te quito la mano de la cabeza y acaricio al animal otra vez, bajaste la mirada- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de él? -Preguntaste y sin saber porque.

Ji Hoo te miró, volvió a ver al caballo- No es algo que deba decir yo, habla con él.

Te rascaste la mejilla insegura- No lo sé… -Murmuraste- D-Debo irme, Sunbae nos vemos luego.

\- Nos vemos luego, _ -Dijo Ji Hoo regalándote esa sonrisa que tanto adorabas.

" _No empecemos, _, sentimiento cerrado y bloqueado"_ Pensaste, _"No podemos hacer un… ¿Triángulo amoroso?"_ , negaste con la cabeza.

…

Más tarde, al salir, es que Jun Pyo quería seguir practicando hasta entrada el atardecer y ató a sus amigos con él, entonces, debías ir con Woo Bin a estudiar, era un poco tarde, pero debías empezar cuanto antes, miraste la hora en el deportivo amarillo del chico, te removiste un poco incómoda en el asiento, Woo Bin te miro de reojo- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Nada -Dijiste cortante y miraste a otro lado, el pelirrojo hizo mueca, se mordió el labio inferior y agarró una de tus manos, la alejaste- Oye, ahora no.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Preguntaste y sonrió de lado, cada vez aceptabas más sobre lo de ser su novia, aunque te negabas.

No dijiste nada, solo miraste al frente y después de unos minutos, preguntaste:- ¿De verdad me ayudarás con los trabajos?

Woo Bin se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, te miró de reojo y luego al frente- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?, ¿Qué te distraiga? -Sonrió de lado.

Frunciste el ceño y tus mejillas se tornaron rosadas- ¡No es eso!

\- ¿Dudas de mis habilidades? -Preguntó Woo Bin, te miro de reojo, tu solo jugabas con las manos- Oye, no quiero una novia mediocre.

\- ¡No soy mediocre! -Lo miraste con chispitas en los ojos, hiciste un mohín- Soy una de las mejores de la clase.

\- Sí, eso fue antes -Dijo el chico, esta vez serio- Tienes tantas cosas encima que no sabes por dónde empezar.

No dijiste nada, sabías que decía la verdad, suspiraste frustrada al recordar una de las condiciones que te habían dicho al ingresar al instituto, seguir con tus buenas notas, ¿Sería posible de que te regresaran a casa?, negaste con la cabeza ante esa idea.

\- Descuida -Dijo el pelirrojo- Después de esta clase y arreglar tus horarios, verás que todo irá bien.

Esa sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Woo Bin hacia ti era tan… sincera.

Sentiste aquella misma punzada que cuando Ji Hoo te sonreía.

Te sonrojaste, pero esta vez no fue de rabia.

Su sonrisa te había llegado a lo más profundo haciendo que tu corazón latiera con rapidez, miraste hacia otro lado esperando que el pelirrojo no te hubiese visto, cosa que paso, traste de calmar tu corazón respirando suavemente, pero este seguía latiendo desalmadamente.

La casa de Woo Bin era la misma donde habías despertado esa mañana después de la fiesta de Seo Hyun- ¿Tus padres están en casa? -Preguntaste a la vez que él se estacionaba frente a la enorme mansión.

\- ¿Qué?, no -Respondió el chico- Está es mi casa, bueno… una de tantas -Sonrió el chico, abrió su puerta, a tu lado, la abrió un hombre quien se inclinó.

\- Buenas tarde, señor -Corearon unos hombres frente a la entrada, miraste dudosa, querías irte corriendo a tu casa ante tanta formalidad, te recordaba a tu casa y eso no te gustaba.

\- Ven, _baby_ -Dijo Woo Bin estirando su mano, no la tomaste solo te pusiste a su lado, entraron a la gran mansión, los sirvientes se inclinaron ante ustedes, un hombre joven, junto a otro un poco más anciano se acercaron a ustedes- ¿Director Lee sucedió algo? -Preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, para él, ver a Señor Hyo en su casa era un poco extraño.

\- Su padre manda a decir que recuerde sus… recados -Dijo el hombre, Woo Bin asintió, el Señor Hyo era la mano derecha del rey de la mafia, involucrado tanto en las Construcciones II Shin como en la mafia.

\- Entiendo -Dijo Woo Bin y te rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho apegándote a él- Ella es mi novia, _.

\- Que no soy tu novia -Susurraste fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita -Corearon los hombres inclinándose ante ti.

\- H-Hola -Les dijiste algo dudosa.

\- Estaremos en el estudio -Dijo el pelirrojo- No molesten a menos de que sea necesario o les indique alguna orden.

\- Sí, señor -Afirmaron todos los presentes.

Woo Bin te llevó arrastras hasta el estudio que estaba conectado a su habitación, era tan grande y espaciosa, tenía dos estanterías de libros pegadas a la pared, un globo terráqueo cerca de la venta, un gran escritorio en el medio haciendo una L y en la parte más ancha estaba una computadora Mac negra, a su lado una impresora y tras el escritorio un silla.

Te pusiste un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, ese lugar te inquietaba, parecía una oficina de un negociante importante, miraste a Woo Bin que caminaba por el lugar despreocupadamente, _"Es un negociante importante"_ concluiste.

\- No te quedes ahí -Dijo Woo Bin, caminaste hacia el chico, quien puso sus manos en tus hombros y te sentó en la silla- A ver, veamos primero tu horario -El pelirrojo se apoyó un poco en el escritorio, rebuscaste entre tus cosas un pequeño horario que habías hecho a mano, Woo Bin lo miró de reojo- Bien, comencemos con esto, ¿Te parece? -Asentiste.

Habías trabajado en el informe ese del colegio por tres horas y tu cerebro ya no daba más- ¿Quieres café? -Preguntó Woo Bin a tu lado estirándote su taza de café, negaste con la cabeza- Estás que te caes encima del teclado.

\- Tengo sueño -Dijiste- Deberías llevarme a casa.

\- ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí?

Tus mejillas se calentaron, se pusieron coloradas y frunciste el ceño- ¡Pervertido! -Dijiste alejándote con la silla, ya que tenía rueditas, lo señalaste como cual criminal.

\- ¡Eh, que no he dicho nada! -Dijo el chico, pero luego sonrió, dejó la taza en la mesa- ¿Acaso pensabas cosas traviesas, _baby_?

\- ¡Tú lo pensabas! -Dijiste tratando de alejarte más, pero estaba el escritorio tras de ti.

Woo Bin se echó a reír ante tu estado- No te haré nada que no quieras -Dijo finalmente- Solo que me parece mejor que te quedes está noche, además, no es la primera vez, ¿Verdad?

Recordaste esa mañana, apretaste los ojos.

\- Estoy más cómoda en mi casa.

\- Y yo que te quedes aquí.

\- ¿Cuál es tu insistencia? -Preguntaste levantándote de la silla- No soy tu novia, tú nunca me lo pediste y yo no acepte nunca nada.

Woo Bin parpadeó- Ah~ no sabía que eras de esas chicas que quieren un "título" -Dijo el chico haciendo comillas ante la palabra con sus dedos.

\- No quiero ningún título ni nada -Dijiste- Solo que se supone que es lo correcto.

Woo Bin se te quedó mirando, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró- ¿Quieres ser mi novia, _?

…

Una horas más trabajando y te habías quedado dormida sobre el teclado como había predicho el pelirrojo, quien al verte tendida sobre el computador, sonrió de lado divertido, se te acercó y te tomó en brazos, te removiste- No, no… sigue durmiendo -Escuchaste aunque muy lejano, te agarraste al cuello del pelirrojo y te dejaste llevar ya que estabas muy cansada, pero al sentir tu espalda sobre el mullido colchón, abriste los ojos, parpadeaste un poco, tenías frente a ti el pecho de Woo Bin cubierto por su camisa.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntaste entre un bostezo y te restregaste los ojos.

Woo Bin sintió una punzada en su estómago

Lucías tan tierna y sexy.

\- ¿Dónde… está el baño?, me daré una ducha.

Woo Bin señaló la puerta y entraste al baño, pero luego abriste la puerta asomando la cabeza- Necesito ropa -Tus mejillas estaban coloradas.

\- Oh, sí -Woo Bin se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su closet donde agarró una camisa grande y unos pantalones- Creo… que esto te quedará grande.

\- Está bien -Dijiste agarrándolo y te metiste nuevamente al baño, el pelirrojo pudo escuchar el agua caer de la ducha, se dirigió a su closet y se cambió rápidamente, después se acostó en la cama y miró el techo.

Era la segunda vez que te traía a su casa, normalmente llevaba a sus novias al departamento, lejos de la servidumbre y en completo secreto, pero había algo extraño contigo, el agua de la ducha dejó de sonar, miró hacia la puerta, aún no salías, suspiro y volvió a mirar el techo pensativo y a los pocos minutos saliste del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y ropa que te había prestado Woo Bin, además de la tuya que habías sacado junto a la toalla- ¿Dónde… dejó esto? -Miraste a otra dirección.

El chico se levantó, agarró tu ropa y la dejó en el cesto, lo miraste con las mejillas rojas- ¿No tenías sueño? -Preguntó mientras se acostaba, tu solo asentiste, te quitaste la toalla de la cabeza y la guidaste dentro del baño, saliste y, con mucha duda, te acostaste al lado del pelirrojo- No cenamos -Dijo el chico- Puedo hacer que traigan la comida.

\- Tengo sueño -Dijiste y giraste al otro lado poniéndote en posición fetal- Comemos… mañana -Dijiste para después caerte rendida.

Woo Bin se alzó un poco, te miró no pudiendo creer la rapidez en la que te habías dormido, negó con la cabeza, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche, se acomodó hacia ti, pasó su brazo alrededor de tu pequeña cintura, te abrazo y acomodó su cabeza cerca de la tuya, para después cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Woo Bin frunció el ceño, sentía una caricia en su rostro, abrió un ojo y te vio con una sonrisa ladina mientras acariciabas con tu dedo índice su mejilla, el pelirrojo sonrió de lado ante tal despertar y rodeó tu cintura mientras te acercabas más a él-Buenos días -Dijo el chico, no respondiste y le diste un beso en los labios, uno profundo y suave, para después sentarte a horcadas sobre el pelirrojo y besar su cuello- Joder, alguien… alguien está… -Te sentaste con presión sobre el miembro del pelirrojo, quien solo dejó expirar un gemido ahogado.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no te había visto en tal modo, parecías una gatita en celo.

Tomaste el rostro de Woo Bin entre tus manos y seguiste besándolo, las manos de él subieron más, hasta el inicio del pantalón, se adentró por tu camisa tocando tu piel, "Que suave" pensaba y volvía bajar, presionaste tu sexo contra el de él nuevamente, el chico apretó los ojos con fuerza y dejaste escapar un gemido que lo aturdió por completo- Hazme el amor, Woo Bin -Le susurraste cerca del oído y el chico abrió los ojos.

Estaba sudando, tenía un brazo en su frente y miraba el techo, bajo la vista un poco, ya no estabas volteada, ahora el pecho del chico era tu almohada y dormías plácidamente sobre él, el pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, "Un sueño, solo un sueño", murmuró para luego arrepentirse, "¡Mierda, parecía tan real **!"** , frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarte de reojo, habías exhalado profundamente, "Ella no se entregaría así, no de esa forma", con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama sin moverte tanto, te removiste al no sentir tu "almohada", pero al encontrar otra seguiste durmiendo.

Woo Bin buscó entre los cajones de su mesita de noche una cajita con cigarrillos, no le era un vicio, sus amigos le habían dicho que eso le mataría, pero en ese momento necesitaba fumarse uno, agarró el prendedor y fue hasta el balcón, abrió la puerta en silencio y salió descalzo, no le importó el frío bajo sus pies, prendió el cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca, inhaló y exhaló el humo, volvió a repetir la acción relajándose un poco.

\- Mierda, había sido tan real -Se dijo así mismo, si seguía pensando en ese sueño, tendría que tomar una ducha fría, pero no quería despertarte, ya que no sabría cómo explicarte lo que sucedía.

Inhaló y el exhaló el cigarro dos veces más, lo apagó y lo guardó en la cajita, entró nuevamente a su cuarto, seguías en la misma posición, Woo Bin se metió a la cama con cuidado y entre unos cuantos movimientos, tu cabeza volvía al pecho, el chico suspiro y trato de volverse a dormir, aunque no lo ayudabas mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos subiste una pierna y tu rodilla pegaba cerca de miembro, Woo Bin apretó los ojos frustrado, te moviste un poco y tus senos hicieron fricción encima del torso del chico.

"Esto… no creo aguantar ni un minuto más", pensaba, y lo abrazaste, agarraste su camisa con fuerza y te mordiste el labio inferior, "¿Qué estará soñando?", pensaba el millonario.

"¡Nutella, eres mía!" soñabas que abrazabas un pote de nutella gigante quien trataba de huir lejos de ti para no ser comido.

…

Llegabas al colegio al lado de Woo Bin, los estudiantes empezaron a chismosear, pero ante la mirada severa y autoritaria del pelirrojo se intimidaban y seguían con sus actividades-Te dije que era mejor que fuera a mi casa-Suspiraste melancólica.

\- Si te molestan, avísame que les doy unas patadas -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- No necesito que me defiendas -Dijiste de brazos cruzados- Puedo sola.

Woo Bin rio- Ve directo a clases -Intercedió tu paso, sus labios tocaron tu frente en un beso dulce y se alejó, parpadeaste un poco, ¿Cuándo habías cerrado los ojos?, tu mano derecha fue directo a tu frente y miraste a Woo Bin alejándose, respiraste hondo y fuiste directo a tus clases.

Estuviste con Jan Di toda la mañana hasta el almuerzo, hablando de la competencia tanto de la carrera como de patinaje- ¿Los tienes? -Negaste.

\- Son dos la verdad… los que debo usar -Dijiste- Uno para el corto y otro para la final.

\- Entiendo -Dijo Jan Di- Ya quiero verte patinar, Unnie -Dijo la pelinegra- Debe ser muy bonito.

\- Lo es -Dijiste- Me fascinaba estar sobre el hielo, es como volar o… no sé, pero están… -Alrededor de tus ojos habían estrellitas inspiradoras, estabas muy emocionada- Espero clasificar.

\- ¡Desde luego que lo harás! -Dijo Jan Di apretando el puño- ¡ _Fighting_!

\- ¡ _Fighting_! -La imitaste.

Seguiste comiendo la barrita orgánica que habías agarrado en el comedor, Jan Di se te quedo mirando- ¿No vas a comer más?

\- No, no -Dijiste- Comí mucho está mañana -Recordaste los platillos que pusieron frente a ti las sirvientas de la casa de Woo Bin, había tanta comida que podía ser mandada a África.

\- Está bien -Dijo Jan Di, lo que no sabías es que la pelinegra estaba dudando acerca de tu sistema alimenticio, ya que últimamente no comías casi nada delante de ella y eso antes no te preocupaba en lo absoluto.

\- Oh, Jan Di -Ji Hoo había entrado por la puerta y las miró sentadas en las escaleras, ambas estaban en el escondite lejos de las aulas- _ -Te miró un tanto sorprendido- ¿Interrumpo?

Jan Di y tú se miraron, negaste- Claro que no, Sunbae -Dijiste- ¿Quieres hablar con Jan Di?, si quieres me puedo ir… -Te ibas a parar, pero el rubio no te lo permitió.

\- No hay problema, ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? -Las dos asintieron y el chico se sentó entre ustedes dos- ¿De qué hablan?

\- La competencia de patinaje, es este domingo -Dijiste emocionada.

\- Sobre los vestidos que usará, _ -Dijo Jan Di- Aunque no los tiene -Agregó.

Ji Hoo sonrió un poco, esa sonrisa tan hermosa que hacía que tu mundo se moviera- Está bien… -Dijo y miró a Jan Di- ¿Cuáles canciones usarás?

\- Secreto -Dijiste con una sonrisa y mordiste un poco de la barra, ambos te miraron, Ji Hoo asintió también sonriendo- Hoy los chicos quieren llevarme a no sé qué lugar -Dijiste después de tragar- Espero que sea a un restaurante -Reíste, Jan Di rio de vuelta.

\- ¿Todos están bien? -Te preguntó Ji Hoo.

\- Por lo que puedo ver, si -Dijiste- Más o menos, aunque la verdad apoyan mucho esta competencia -Dijiste- Pero Jun Pyo solo quiere ganar -Alzaste un poco la vista, Jan Di desvió la mirada y Ji Hoo la alzó al techo- Lo siento, no debí decir eso… pero si gana, les aseguro que recibirá unas cuantas patadas de mi parte.

Ji Hoo sonrió divertido, luego te miró- Jun Pyo siempre ha sido… muy competidor.

\- Demasiado -Dijiste volviendo a morder la barra.

\- ¿Es tu almuerzo? -Preguntó el rubio, recordaba cuando estaban en la isla que comiste más que eso.

Asentiste y tragaste- Comí mucho en el desayuno y no tengo mucha hambre -Volviste a dar un mordisco, Jan Di miro al rubio de reojo, este le devolvió la mirada y luego te miraron- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada -Dijo Jan Di sonriendo.

…

Después de las clases, los tres chicos te intercedieron camino a la pista, se suponía que la práctica era en la tarde, pero Woo insistió a sus amigos para acompañarlo a comprar los vestidos que utilizarías el domingo, eso y a una diligencia en el departamento de su madre- ¡Tengo que ensañar! -Decías mientras que Woo Bin te llevaba en su hombro-¡Joder, bájame, no soy un saco de papas!- Moviste tus piernas.

\- ¿Cuántas chicas desearían estar en tu lugar? -Preguntó Woo Bin, frunciste el ceño y diste unos cuantos puños a su espalda- ¡Eh, sin golpes! -Y para rematar la situación te cacheteo el trasero.

\- ¡Pervertido de mierda! -Gritabas, por otra parte Yi Jung se reía de la situación, Jun Pyo ya comenzaba ver tus escándalos con mucha naturalidad, a pesar de que tus gritos le taladraran la cabeza.

\- Calla, ya estamos cerca -Dijo el chico y de un movimiento estabas sentada dentro de la limosina junto a los otros tres.

\- No me gusta… no quiero -Chillaste como niña pequeña.

\- ¿Qué chica no le gusta ir de compras? -Preguntó Jun Pyo con la pierna cruzada y mirándote intrigado, alzaste la mano.

\- Lo detesto es lo peor que hay -Dijiste.

\- Pues, ponte cómoda, primero iremos a una diligencia y luego a ver tus vestidos -Dijo Yi Jung frente a ti chateando por su celular, pero a la vez prestando la atención a ustedes.

Murmuraste algo, y te giraste para ver por la ventana, Woo Bin a tu lado decidió hablar con Jun Pyo acerca de la competencia y a los pocos minutos se les unió Yi Jung.

A la hora llegaron a lugar y pudiste ver Shin en grande- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te gusta? -Preguntó Woo Bin- Padre hizo que madre tuviese su propio centro comercial, además de líneas de ropa y boutique.

\- Santa madre -Murmuraste- ¿Estará tu madre aquí?

\- Desde luego, la diligencia que tengo que hacer es aquí -Dijo Woo Bin.

Después de que la señora Song se emocionara al saber que eras novia de su hijo, (ella empezó a gritar de la emoción diciendo que ya a su hijo le gustaba mujeres de su edad y esas cosas), Woo Bin hizo lo que debía hacer mientras veías junto con los otros dos las tiendas, la verdad solo paseaban un poco, cuando llegó el pelirrojo salieron del lugar, pero antes la mujer te dio un abrazo todo apretujado y tu casi que te mueres por la falta de oxígeno.

\- Me la matarás -Dijo Woo Bin con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡De verdad te lo agradezco! -Decía la mujer.

Tú estabas que querías saltar por la ventana más próxima, pero como te habían criado para ser respetuosa con los adultos, solo asentiste y decías varias veces que no habías hecho nada.

En la limosina Woo Bin miraba hacia la ventana, apoyando su mentón en su mano, tenía una pierna cruzado y tú estabas a su lado- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? -Preguntaste realmente incómoda.

Los tres chicos se miraron y sonrieron- Sorpresa -Dijo el pelirrojo a tu lado.

\- Debería estar practicando, el domingo tengo la competencia -Dijiste.

El pelirrojo miro a sus amigos- Descuida, será rápido… deja de estresarte, Jun Pyo.

\- La competencia es mañana, debo seguir entrenando con "Mortífero" -Dijo Jun Pyo- ¡Y quiero ganar!

\- ¿Por qué les haces esto? -Preguntaste en un susurro, pero fue tan audible que Jun Pyo te miró frunciendo el ceño- Digo… entiendo que hayan hecho mal, pero… no quiero que mi amiga se vaya… -Dijiste en un tono triste.

Woo Bin miró a Jun Pyo, este último suspiro frustrado, el pelirrojo dijo el nombre de una tienda donde vendían los vestidos para las patinadoras al chofer, este asintió y se dirigieron a este lugar, era un emporio, era grande y hermoso, te quedaste con la boca abierta, esa tienda era francesa y tú obtenías tus ropajes gracias a los patrocinadores de tu país.

\- P-Pero…

\- Andado -Dijo el pelirrojo, viste en la vitrina unos vestidos hermosos, tragaste duro con los ojos bien abiertos, una mujer los recibió con una sonrisa, se notaba de origen francés, sentó a los chicos en unos sofás, que era súper cómodos, y te guio hasta los vestidos que los tenían guardados dentro de bolsas de plástico para evitar la suciedad y las arrugas.

Después de decirle los dos bailes, los pasos y las canciones que ibas a presentar el domingo, la mujer te dio varias opciones, el primero era un vestido azul cielo con piedrecillas tanto en la parte del cuello como en el vestido, no tenía mangas, pero desde luego tenía la maya color piel.

Era hermoso, jamás habías visto un vestidito tan hermoso, lo tomas entre tus manos, era tan suave, tan delicado.

\- Pruébatelo -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, asentiste y llevaron el vestido a los vestuarios, te cambiaste rápidamente y lo colocaste, saliste un poco nerviosa, los chicos al ver abrieron sus ojos como platos, Woo Bin tuvo que parpadear varias veces.

Tu figura se amoldaba perfectamente con el vestido, te habías hecho un moño improvisado y estabas descalza para no desentonar el vestido con los converse negros.

\- Si no fueras novia de Woo Bin, serías la mía, te lo aseguro -Comentó divertido Yi Jung, el mencionado lo miró desafiante.

Jun Pyo negó con la cabeza- Puede parecer princesa, pero es una salvaje sin remedio.

Suspiraste, tenías unas ganas de tirarle algo al pelinegro- Solo díganme si está bien este -Dijiste- Lo siento apretado atrás -Llevando una mano al cuello y a la cintura donde estaban los broches.

\- Te queda hermoso, baby -Dijo Woo Bin- Te ves tan sexy.

Te sonrojaste y miraste a otro lado- Tampoco para que me digas eso.

Woo Bin miró a sus amigos si entender, ¿Pero qué te había dicho?, fue un cumplido.

\- Voy a probarme otro, creo que me queda muy apretado -Caminaste de vuelta a donde estaban los demás vestidos y la mujer seleccionó otro, también era de tonalidades entre azul oscuro y claro, pero hacia la gracia de parecer una flor, que se desprendía desde el lado izquierdo, tenía un corte hermoso entre el pecho y tenía dos mangas color piel, mientras que el resto del vestido tenía joyitas, además traía consigo un juego de guantes de azul oscuro y las mismas piedrecillas.

\- Es hermoso -Fue lo primero que dijiste, la mujer sonrió, seguramente agarrarías ese vestido, te lo fuiste a probar, te quedaba como un guante, los chicos al verte tuvieron la misma expresión que antes, a pesar de que a Woo Bin no le gustaba en el coste de al frente.

\- Vas a deslumbrar -Fue el alago de Yi Jung- Estás hermosa.

\- Gracias -Te sonrojaste y miraste de nuevo el vestido.

\- No me gusta el escote -A pesar de que Woo Bin se mordía la lengua para no dejar relucir lo que pensaba, lo dijo finalmente con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Hablas del de la espalda? -Preguntaste girando un poco tu cabeza, tenías otro escote en la parte de atrás dejando que se viera parte de tu espalda.

\- Hablo del que está al frente -Dijo secamente, Yi Jung sonrió y miró a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Yi Jung- ¿No quieres que _ use ese vestido por el escote?, ¿Te dará celos acaso?

\- ¿Celos? -Preguntó Woo Bin- ¿Estás loco o qué? -Te miro de vuelta- Solo no me cuadra ese escote ahí.

\- A mí me gusta -Dijiste- Y me sienta bien -Tomaste el ticket del vestido y al ver tantos ceros metidos esa tarjeta tu cara se volvió de terror- Olvídenlo mejor no.

Yi Jung miró a Woo Bin, y éste a su mejor amigo- Ven acá -Ordenó el pelirrojo con voz severa.

\- Pero…

-Ven acá -Volvió a decir, caminaste lentamente hacia el muchacho y te posicionaste frente a él, parecías una de esas chicas que compraban en esclavitud y las ponían frente al amo. _"Debo dejar de leer Wattpad por un tiempo"_ , pensaste.

Woo Bin tomó la etiqueta que habías leído, te miró, para él ese número no era la gran cosa, pero para ti que estabas en otro país y siendo mantenida por el dinero de unos patrocinadores, debió dolerte mucho tener que dejar ese vestido- ¿De verdad lo quieres?

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste- ¡No, no! -Empezaste a negar con las manos- Buscaré otro que pueda comprar -Dijiste a punto de irte, pero el pelirrojo tomó tu muñeca.

\- Lo compró -Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Muy buena elección, señor -Dijo la mujer asintiendo.

\- ¡No! -Dijiste girándote toda nerviosa- ¡No gastes tu dinero en mí! -Dijiste- ¡Tus hijos lo van a necesitar o tus nietos!

\- No seas malagradecida -Dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño, a todo esto, Yi Jung miro a Jun Pyo, pensando si de verdad lo que quería el pelirrojo era algo serio o simplemente la estaba molestando, porque para comprar algo tan caro él debía estar o loco o que de verdad le gustabas.

\- ¡No soy malagradecida! -Le dijiste, frunciste el ceño y jugaste con tu brazo izquierdo rascándotelo un poco, desviaste la mirada hacia el otro lado del sofá como si fuera lo más importante del mundo- No quiero que gastes tu dinero en algo como esto -Le dijiste.

Woo Bin te miró, realmente estabas preocupada y fue una de las primeras impresiones que les diste a los chicos, ya que nunca te habían visto realmente preocupada por Woo Bin.

\- Solo acéptalo y ya, ¿No tienes que ver por otro vestido?, anda, dale -Dijo empujándote ligeramente, caminaste dudosa por el lugar hasta llegar al almacén de los vestidos.

El siguiente que te mostró la mujer era transparente en la parte de arriba, desde luego tenía la maya color carne y lo adornaba miles de joyas que iban desde el cuello hasta la cintura, por otro lado la falda era de un color morado oscuro, con brillitos en ella, estaba lindo, pero al medírtelo te comenzó a dar piquiña.

\- No -Fue la respuesta de Woo Bin- Olvídalo, eso jamás.

\- Woo Bin -Dijo Yi Jung- Creo que _ debería decidir.

\- Pica, pica bastante -Dijiste incómoda tratando de evitar rascarte tanto en la parte de arriba como en la falda.

\- Ya lo dijo -Woo Bin te miró nuevamente, lo que le molestaba de sobremanera era la pare de arriba, a pesar de que no se te veía nada, pareciera que lo único que te estuviese cubriendo era los adornos del vestido y lo que menos quería el chico eran aquellas miradas pervertidas, como las de Yi Jung o incluso hasta la suya- Busca otro.

Asentiste y fuiste a por otro vestido mientras por fin te podías rascar un poco, el otro vestido era una combinación entre el blanco y el negro, no tenía mangas, pero si un hermoso escote en "V" hasta la cintura, otro escote en la espalda y muchas piedrecillas.

Te lo pusiste y dudaste si era muy hermoso y quizás iba acorde con la música, pero no sabías si ese sería el vestido apropiado, fuiste donde los chicos, ya Jun Pyo se encontraba recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, estaba aburrido.

Yi Jung sonrió al verte, todo lo que lucías le parecían hermoso, Woo Bin por otro lado miró el escote, "¿Todos los vestidos son así?" se preguntó, te quedaba bien, sin duda alguna, lo único que lo atormentaba es que ibas a ser el centro de atención para los hombres con escotes como esos, se mordió el labio, "Si estuviéramos solos, no me quejaría", pensó, _"_ Es más, se lo quitaría de un movimiento".

\- ¿Y bien? -Preguntaste.

\- Es hermoso -Dijo Yi Jung- Pero no sé si vaya contigo -Miraste al pelinegro.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Preguntaste.

\- Eres muy viva -Dijo el chico- Poniéndote algo así… sería un poco… ¿Triste? -Miró a Woo Bin quien asintió.

\- Busca otro -Dijo el pelirrojo, hiciste una mueca y volviste a por otro vestido, ya te estabas cansado y lo que querías era ir a dormir, en eso sentiste tu estómago gruñir un poco, te sonrojaste y miraste a la mujer, solo sonrió.

\- Disculpa, tengo un poco de hambre -Dijiste.

\- Puedo traerte unos dulces, si quieres.

Negaste con la cabeza ante tentadora idea- Gracias, pero no puedo -Dijiste- No me dejan.

\- ¿Tu novio no te deja? -Preguntó ella mirando entre los vestidos.

\- La verdad, es mi maestro -Dijiste- Si como más de la cuenta pueda que no me deje patinar…

\- Sí, entiendo -Dijo ella- He visto a muchas chicas en tu misma situación, es una pena -Dijo ella aun revisando- Se nota que te gusta la comida.

\- Bastante -Comentaste.

\- Este… -Dijo la mujer extendiéndotelo.

El siguiente vestido era rojo, tenía piedras por todos lados haciendo lucir muy hermoso, no tenía mangas y la parte de atrás tenía un escote, pero era cubierto por la maya color carne, fuiste a probártelo y saliste.

\- Me gusta -Dijo Woo Bin, era el vestido perfecto, sin tanto escote, de un color decente y era hermoso, puesto en ti, te lucía increíble.

\- Si es lindo -Dijo Yi Jung asintiendo, como Jun Pyo estaba roncando, no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Lo siento apretado en los hombros -Dijiste tratando de arreglártelo un poco, te estiraste y te diste cuenta de que afecta tus movimientos- No creo que este sea.

\- Pero… -Iba a decir Woo Bin- ¿Estas segura? -Asentiste.

\- Buscaré otro.

El siguiente vestido era entre purpura y morado oscuro, brillitos entre morado y blanco en el cuello, tenía mangas largas y detales en la muñeca, tenía un disimulado escote en "V" y la falda terminaba en morado oscuro- _Me encanta_ -Dijiste tocándolo- _Me fascina._

Sin decir algo más, te lo mediste, como el que habías escogido al principio, te quedaba como un guante, lo sentías bien y era muy cómodo, fuiste donde los hombres que se impresionaron al verte- Me gusta mucho -Dijiste con una sonrisa.

\- Te queda mucho mejor que el rojo -Comentó Yi Jung.

Woo Bin tuvo que analizarlo un poco, para luego asentir- Si te gusta, entonces te lo compró.

Miraste la etiqueta- Lo puedo comprar yo -Le dijiste.

\- No seas terca -Woo Bin se levantó y miró a la mujer- Serán esos dos.

\- Perfecto -Dijo la mujer asintiendo.

\- Woo Bin -Dijiste protestando.

\- Vete a cambiar, ahora tenemos que dejar a Jun Pyo y tienes que hacer los trabajos -El pelirrojo le dio un golpecito a Jun Pyo, quien se despertó de un sobresalto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó el pelinegro- ¡¿Quieres morir?!

Yi Jun rio- Ya terminamos -Dijo el casanova.

\- Por fin -Dijo Jun Pyo levantándose y estirándose- Duraron una eternidad -Te miró de reojo- Creí que no te gustaban las compras.

\- No me gustan -Dijiste-Pero esto es para hacer algo que si amo- Jun Pyo se encogió de hombros, te fuiste a cambiar y cuando saliste ya el pelirrojo había pagado los dos vestidos, le recriminaste que no debió haber hecho eso, que podías pagar el otro, pero hizo oídos sordos, para rematar la situación, también había comprado dos accesorios para el cabellos.

\- Estas demente, Woo Bin -Le dijiste- ¡No derroches tu dinero! -Le gritaste.

\- Es un regalo para mi novia, no lo derrocho -Dijo el chico mirándote, frunciste el ceño. El muchacho agarró las cajas donde estaban los vestidos y los adornos, a pesar de que querías llevarlas tú- Y deja de decirme por mi nombre.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? -Preguntaste tratando de quitarle una caja.

\- ¿Acaso no estudiaste bien el coreano? -Te preguntó, frunciste el ceño.

\- Dios, dejen de pelear -Dijo Jun Pyo- Terminaran matándose los dos.

Ignoraron por completo al rizado- ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntaste mientras metían las cajas en la maleta de la limosina, Yi Jung y Jun Pyo se subieron al auto.

Woo Bin miró a su amigos, luego te miró a ti con una sonrisa socarrona y se cruzó de brazos- Dime Oppa.

\- ¿Estás loco? -Preguntaste- No te diré así -A pesar de que esa era la forma de referirse a tu chico o mejor amigo- Primero me lanzó del quinto piso.

\- Eso lo podemos arreglar -Susurró Woo Bin.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que entres al auto -Dijo el pelirrojo abriéndote la puerta, entraste y toda enojada te sentaste seguida de Woo Bin.

Yi Jung los miró burlonamente, se divertía con ustedes presentes, pareciera que se odiaran, pero en el fondo parecían amarse o algo por el estilo. Fueron hasta el hipódromo donde Jun Pyo siguió practicando hasta el atardecer, los chicos tomaron otro rumbo y tú te fuiste con Woo Bin a tu casa.

\- No te quedarás a dormir -Dijiste entrando a la casa, Woo Bin se quitó los zapatos quedando en medias, los dejó a un lado y entró a la casa- No era necesario -Le dijiste.

\- La costumbre -Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros- No había detallado tu casa.

\- ¿Hum? -Lo miraste dejando tu bolso en el comedor- ¿Te parece pequeña?

\- No, no -Decía el chico- Es… acogedora -Frunciste ligeramente el ceño- Bien, seguiremos donde lo dejamos.

Llevaban tres horas estudiando y volvías a tener sueño, frunciste el ceño cuando tu cerebro no daba más para seguir, el chico había ido al baño un momento y tú aprovechaste para dormir aunque fuese dos minutos.

\- _ -Woo Bin al verte suspiro frustrado, fue hasta ti y miro por encima todo lo que habías escrito en la laptop sobre el trabajo, te miro de reojo- Si duermes aquí cojeras un resfriado -Dijo, pero estabas muy dormida como para escucharlo, te tomó en brazos como pudo, subió las escaleras y te dejó en la cama, te cubrió con la cobija y acto seguido ya estabas en posición fetal acurrucada.

…

Tu celular sonaba incesantemente, frunciste el ceño, abriste los ojos para darte cuenta que estabas en tu cama, "¿Cómo llegue aquí?", preguntaste mirando las paredes y la baranda, volviste a fruncir el ceño al escuchar el sonido de tu celular, te levantaste rápidamente siendo invadida por un mareo, tragaste y cerraste los ojos, volviste a sentarte en la cama y sentías como si tu alma se desprendiera de tu cuerpo.

 _\- Mierda -_ Murmuraste, era la sexta vez a la semana que esto te ocurría, al menos no pasaba frente a Jan Di, sino ya estuviera como loca mandándote al médico o quién sabe dónde.

Cuando pasó el mareo y ya no veías negro, procediste a bajar las escaleras, tu celular volvió a sonar lo tomaste de la mesa- ¿Sí?

\- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás?! -Ese fue el grito de Gu Jun Pyo, tuviste que alejarte del celular antes de quedarte sorda.

\- No entiendo -Dijiste bostezando- Tengo sueño, bastardo, déjame dormir.

\- ¡Es la carrera, salvaje! -Dijo el chico abriste los ojos como platos- ¡Yi Jung y Woo Bin te han estado llamado!

\- Lo siento, no sabía -Dijiste- Ya me visto -Colgaste la llamada y fuiste rápidamente a ponerte algo abrigado, ya que estaba haciendo mucho frío.

…

Habías mucamas en la parte de arriba, estaban arreglando todo, las mesas, las sillas, ponías floreros y comida, subieron junto a Noona al estrado, las mucamas se inclinaron respetuosamente, después procedieron a sentarse.

Estabas con Jan Di y Ga Eul en una mesa a parte, Woo Bin te sonrió y te guiño el ojo, le sacaste la lengua y miraste las flores y los jugos, los chicos se giraron y fueron hasta el balcón, asomándose, luego bajaron.

\- ¡Caballo! -Dijo Ga Eul señalando la entrada, las tres se levantaron- ¡Caballo, caballo! -Repitió Jan Di. Noona, sonrió y juntos, Ji Hoo y Jun Pyo entraron sobre los caballos, luciendo elegantes.

Los gritos de los estudiantes que asistieron a la competencia no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría gritaban por Jun Pyo, llegaron hasta donde Woo Bin y Yi Jung, quienes tomaron las riendas de los caballos, Joon Hee se acercó al balcón, junto a ustedes tres.

El pelinegro parecía muy preocupado, sabía de la experiencia de su mejor amigo con los caballos, era el mejor, después de todo, por otro lado Ji Hoo, parecía expectante, no estaba nervioso, pero si sentía algo.

Ustedes tres se tomaron de las manos, apretándolas con fuerza, Joon Hee, alzó su mano y dio la señal, Woo Bin y Yi Jung soltaron las riendas de los caballos, se alejaron un poco- Listos… -Dijo la voz del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ya! -Completó el casanova.

\- ¡JA! -Corearon ambos competidores dando movimientos con sus piernas al caballo para avanzar, y la carrera dio inicio, primero dieron un par de vueltas alrededor de la pista, Ji Hoo iba a la cabeza y después salieron de está a terreno salvaje.

Jan Di las miro, suspiro y bajo la vista- Todo saldrá bien -La animaste, para luego sentarse y hacer lo que tenían que hacer, esperar a que alguno de los dos llegara, Joon Hee se puso a leer un libro tranquilamente, ustedes veían a la entrada por si llegaba alguno, fue cunado Ga Eul preguntó- Sunbae… -Yi Jung y Woo Bin la miraron- ¿Cuál es su registro de enfrentamientos?

\- ¿Quizás 49 victorias y un empate? -Preguntó incrédulo el mafioso, lo miraste de reojo, parpadeando un poco.

\- ¿A favor de quién? -Preguntaste.

\- Nadie vence a Ji Hoo en las carreras de caballos -Te respondió el pelinegro- Incluso entre nosotros, nadie.

Ga Eul sonrió, le sonreíste de vuelta y miraron a Jan Di- Estamos salvadas -Dijo la primera, Jan Di sonrió.

Woo Bin se giró al escuchar un galope- Oigan, miren -Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de su silla.

\- ¡Es Gu Jun Pyo Sunbae! -Gritaron, y los demás estudiantes secundaron el grito yendo a la entrada.

\- ¡Es increíble! -Dijo Woo Bin en el balcón, Yi Jung sonrió a su amigo, miraste a Jan Di asustada, los chicos se dieron un choque de puños- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¡No! -Dijo Ga Eul.

Jan Di por otro lado estaba expectante, bajó la vista dolida.

Joon Hee miraba sin poder creer el resultado, dejó el libo y se levantó.

…

Después del paseo que Ji Hoo le ofreció a Jan Di, los llevaron a todos a casa de Gu Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo y el dueño de la casa ya se habían cambiado- Es el momento de abrir la pelotita de Ji Hoo, ¿Verdad? -El nombrado se tensó.

Estabas sentada junto a Jan Di y Ga Eul mirando atentamente como las mucamas traían un cofre pequeño y salía la pelotita roja del rubio, la mujer sacó el papel de está y leyó el contenido, suspiro, giro el papel.

A Gu Jun Pyo se le cruzó una sonrisa por el rostro por un segundo, Woo Bin y Yi Jung miraron a Ji Hoo expectantes, temerosos, y este último estaba más que tenso, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, tragó en seco, miraste a Jan Di de reojo.

Te fuiste con ambas pelinegras a tu casa, después de informales a los padres que se quedarían contigo está noche, igual que una pijamada, solo que era para reconfortarse.

\- Lo mejor para estos casos, es un buen chocolate caliente -Dijiste mientras batías el polvo achocolatado con la leche caliente, sonreíste a su amigas que estaban sentadas en el comedor, después se los tendiste- Aquí está, espero les guste.

\- ¿No vas a tomar tú?

\- No, no -Dijiste- Tienen las caras muy pálidas ya las narices frías, necesitan más eso que yo -Les dijiste.

\- Gracias, _ -Corearon las dos, para luego beber- Que rico -Se miraron.

\- ¿Les gusto? -Preguntaste, ellas asintieron- Que bueno, ¿Quieren ver una película? -Preguntaste.

\- Oye… -Dijo Jan Di- ¿No estás nerviosa?

Sonreíste- Una de las cosas que hago el día antes de la competencia, es no hacer nada, ver películas, dormir, salir, etc. -Dijiste- Ahora veremos una sesión de películas.

Jan Di y Ga Eul, se miraron- ¿Qué películas? -Preguntó la segunda, tu solo sonreíste.

Vieron películas toda la tarde, estaban entre ellas, "Zootopia", "Miedo profundo", "Star Wars", preparaste la cama improvisada para las chicas que iban a dormir en los sofás-¿Segura que estarán bien?, mi cama es muy grande.

\- Descuida -Dijo Jan Di regalándote una sonrisa- Gracias por todo, _.

\- Sí, gracias -Dijo Ga Eul también dándote una sonrisa.

\- Bien -Dijiste- Si tienen hambre, en la despensa hay unas cuantas galletas, si quieren ir al baño- Te acercaste a una puerta y la abriste -Aquí hay uno, y ese es el control por si quieren ver tele -Ellas asintieron varias veces- Si tienen mucho frío, suban que les prestó otra pijama -Volvieron a asentir- Oh… y si la calefacción no funciona, basta con una patada -Sonreíste, Jan Di y Ga Eul se miraron intrigadas- ¡Hasta mañana!

…

Corrías de un lado para otro, tu despertador no había sonado y ahora estabas como loca poniéndote las medias mientras Ga Eul de peinaba o hacia el intento, Jan Di buscaba los trajes que tenías en el armario y un bolso- ¡¿Qué más pongo?! -Gritó la pelinegra en el piso de arriba.

\- ¡Los patines, unas medias de repuesto, y por ahí hay un sweater azul y un pantalón del mismo color! -Te calzaste los tennis de la entrada, Ga Eul te obligó a sentarte en una silla y empezó a ponerte un poco de maquillaje, Jan Di bajó las escaleras con el bolso y los trajes en mano, los dejó en el comedor y ayudó a Ga Eul a arreglarte un poquito, ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Gracias -Le dijiste a tus amigas mirándote en el espejo, tenías un delicado maquillaje, un rubor de un suave color rosa, y tus labios eran del mismo tono solo que con brillito.

Agarraron las cosas y bajaron corriendo, al pie del edificio los esperaba el chofer junto a la limosina, les abrió la puerta y entraron, el hombre las llevó hasta el instituto donde estaba lleno de gente, había banderines por todos lados y unos cuantos globos, fueron las tres hasta la pista de hielo, donde el maestro suspiro de alivio al verte- Al menos llegas, tarde, pero llegas -Dijo él-Ve a cambiarte.

\- ¡Sí, sí! -Dijiste, te giraste para abrazar a tus dos amigas, Jan Di y Ga Eul se miraron después de que saliste corriendo hacia los vestidores, ellas se dirigieron a las gradas, a unos puestos, casualmente vieron a los F3 sentados esperando.

\- ¿Gu Jun Pyo?

\- ¿Sunbae?

Los tres chicos se giraron para verlas, dos de ellos sonrieron, mientras que uno se cruzaba de brazos, miraba a otro lado hastiado- Vinieron -Dijo Woo Bin- ¿Vieron a my baby? -Jan Di miró a Ga Eul sin entender- _ -Dijo el pelirrojo- Dijo que me mandaría un mensaje, pero no me mandó nada.

\- Ya se debe estar cambiado -Dijo Jan Di asintiendo, para luego sentarse al final, junto con Ga Eul, después le seguía Yi Jung, que sonreía amablemente, después Woo Bin que trataba de ver a la pista por si se aparecía la castaña, por último Jun Pyo.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? -Ji Hoo apareció también en la fila, al lado de Jan Di.

\- Sunbae -Dijo ella, luego miró al resto de los chicos.

\- Bro, viniste -Dijo Woo Bin sonriendo.

\- No me lo perdería -Dijo el rubio, Jun Pyo frunció el ceño y fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada, volteó hacia la pista tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Ji Hoo se haya sentado cerca de Jan Di, "Me estoy volviendo loco", pensó el rizado.

Las luces se apagaron, se escucharon unos cuantos gritos, había unos cuantos muchachos parados con pancartas, los chicos pudieron ver tu nombre en varios de estos, seguramente eran fanáticos.

Entonces, se escuchó la voz del presentador, irían otros colegios primeros, presentando individualmente el corto, después sería el libre, también individual.

Las chicas pasaban, había uno que otro chico, pero generalmente todas eran mujeres, hasta que por fin llegaron a tu nombre, respiraste hondo- Es el turno, de _ _ conocida como "princesa de hielo".

\- ¿Llegamos tarde? -Preguntó una mujer en la cabina VIP, la señor Kang se giró y negó con la cabeza, mientras saludaba, también estaba el padre de Yi Jung, los recién llegados eran los padres y las hermanas menores de Woo Bin, la mujer sonrió y se sentó junto a su familia- ¡Esa es la novia de mi Woo Bin!

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó el rey de la mafia- ¿Novia?

\- ¿Qué no sabías? -Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa y con ojos soñadores mientras saludabas a todo el mundo y te ponías en el medio de la pista.

\- ¡Es hermosa! -Dijo una de las gemelas.

\- ¡Parece una princesa! -Terminó la otra.

El rey de la mafia le hizo una seña al director Lee, quien se acercó- ¿Sabes quién es esa chiquilla? -El hombre asintió-Necesito saber.

\- Le dejaré su archivo en su escritorio.

\- Bien -Asintió el hombre.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que estar investigando a todo el mundo? -Preguntó su mujer al oír la conversación- ¡Esa chica la conociste en la cena!, ¿No te acuerdas, amor?

\- No, no lo recuerdo.

\- Ugh… -Dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza- No importa, la conocerás pronto.

\- Pero…

\- Nada -Terminó la mujer.

Respiraste hondo, aun no ponía la canción, hasta que sonó dulcemente y el baile comenzó.

…

Caminaste entre las chicas para poder ver si habías quedado en el corto, hasta que una de te grupo grito, las cinco habían quedado para el libre- ¡Pasamos! -Gritó, y emocionadas, todas se abrazaron.

Te fuiste a cambiar para el otro vestido, te lavaste un poco la frente y una de tus compañeras te retocó el maquillaje, estabas nerviosa, ya que no sabías cuando te tocaría.

Por otro lado los chicos estaban esperando en las gradas-No entiendo porque no nos dejaron en la sala VIP-Dijo Jun Pyo fastidiado de estar sentado en esas sillas incomodas.

\- Te dije que ya lo habían reservado -Dijo Woo Bin a su lado.

\- Debiste llegar antes.

\- Vamos, bro -Dijo el otro con una sonrisa- Es divertido.

\- ¿Divertido? -Preguntó el sobresaltado- ¡No me da gracia esto!

Woo Bin negó con la cabeza, Yi Jung lo miró- Tú novia lucía muy hermosa.

\- Lo sé -Dijo el otro sonriendo ladinamente, pero luego frunció el ceño al recordar como dos chicos delante de ellos decían que te veías realmente sexy con ese mini vestidito y a saber cómo serías sin él, desde luego Woo Bin había dado una patada a cada uno "accidentalmente".

\- Deberías tener cuidado -Dijo Yi Jung- Alguien podría quitártela.

\- No estoy seguro de ello -Woo Bin se cruzó de brazos- Es _my baby_ después de todo y ella lo está aceptado.

\- Solo digo -Dijo el pelinegro, a su lado Ga Eul escuchaba la conversación, desvió la mirada a su amiga que hablaba con Ji Hoo, quien sentía una mirada fulminante hacia su frente, alzó un poco la vista, Jun Pyo lo veía como si lo fuese a asesinar.

Dijeron tu nombre y tus amigos pusieron su atención en la pista, saliste con el otro vestido, saludaste otra vez y te pusiste en el medio de la pista, y la canción de inicio.

Respirabas agitada después de la rutina, tu pecho subía y bajaba y necesitabas con urgencia un poco de agua, sonreíste y saludaste después de los gritos del público y a lo lejos, entre las personas pudiste ver a tus amigas y a los chicos, Jan Di y Ga Eul gritaban tu nombre eufóricamente, mientras que los chicos aplaudían, en el caso de Woo Bin, silbó un poco, Ji Hoo también gritó animándote.

Esperaste a que terminará, solo faltaba un competidor más, tomaste agua, observaste a la chica, y cuando terminó, el maestro las llamó alentándolas- Tengo el presentimiento de que si clasificaron, si no la práctica de la semana será ruda.

Se miraron, el hombre se fue y luego rieron- ¿Esa fue su motivación?

\- Parecía una amenaza -Dijiste con una sonrisa, una mujer se acercó, con un papel en mano, todas se acercaron.

\- ¡Por Dios, _, estás en las interestatales! -Dijo una de tus compañeras, te abrazó- ¡Te felicito!

\- ¡Gracias! -Decías al borde del llanto, otra de tus compañeras te abrazó, solo tres de tu grupo habían clasificado, las demás estaban por debajo de la línea.

Saliste corriendo a las gradas, tus amigos te esperaban- ¡Quede, quede! -Repetiste y fuiste recibida por un abrazo grupal, sonreías a más no poder, estabas muy emocionada- ¿Cómo estuve?

\- Parecías una princesa -Comentó Woo Bin, sentiste un pequeño sonrojo- Mi princesa -Susurró.

\- Basta, no digas esas cosas -Frunciste ligeramente el ceño, el pelirrojo rio divertido.

\- Patinas excelente -Dijo Ji Hoo- De verdad, te felicito.

\- Tienen razón, eres mejor que las demás -Dijo Yi Jung, tus amigas te abrazaron y dijeron que tus vestidos eran hermosos, que patinabas delicadamente, pero a tu estilo.

\- Iré a cambiarme -Dijiste, ellos asintieron y volviste a los camerinos, te cambiaste con un poco de lentitud, te sentaste en una silla amarrando los zapatos, luego te paraste tan rápido que sentiste que tu mundo se venía abajo, como si tu alma te la estuvieran sacado.

Empezaste a ver alrededor de tu visión, negro, y el color se iba obscureciendo, te había dado un dolor en la cabeza, cerraste los ojos y te llevaste una mano a la frente, te arrodillaste de golpe cuando un mareo te invadió desequilibrándote.

\- ¡_! -El gritó de Jan Di no te sacó de tu dolor, te apoyaste con la otra mano en el piso, sentiste una mano sobre tu hombre- ¡Ga Eul, trae a los chicos!

\- ¡Sí! -Dijo la otra.

No abriste los ojos, solo sentiste como te ibas cayendo y la voz de Jan Di se había lejana.

…

Abriste tus ojos sintiéndote mareada, los volviste a cerrar gracias a la luz que te pegaba de lleno, una de tus manos fue directo a tu frente, volviste a abrir los ojos, encontrándote con dos pares de ojos, Jan Di y Ji Hoo se encontraban a tu lado.

Sentiste tus labios secos, pasaste tu lengua- ¿Agua? -Ji Hoo se apresuró y te dio de beber ese líquido vital, tragaste el agua como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que te cansaste- ¿Qué me paso?

Jan Di miró a Ji Hoo- Unnie -Dijo la pelinegra mirándote- No estás comiendo bien, ¿cierto?

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Preguntaste achicando los ojos, ¿Será que…?

\- El doctor dijo que tenías sobre estrés y una mala nutrición -Dijo Ji Hoo- Has bajado tres kilos de peso en esta semana por no comer bien, no tienes el peso correcto, por cosas como está, te desmayaste.

\- ¿Qué? -Apretaste los ojos -Pero…

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Unnie? -Preguntó Jan Di- Estaba preocupada, estos días.

\- ¿Días? -Preguntaste abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿Pero qué? -Te sentaste en la cama- ¿Cuánto he estado aquí?

\- Dos días completos -Dijo Ji Hoo.

\- ¿Y la competencia?, ¿Qué paso?

Jan Di miró a Ji Hoo con una sonrisa- Ganó la segunda competencia.

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntaste sin poder creerlo, sonreíste y los abrazaste cómo pudiste- ¡Bien, ahora falta la tercera y no se irán!

\- _ -Dijo Jan Di separándose, su sonrisa se había borrado- No vuelvas hacer eso -Dijo- Entiendo que muchas chicas quieren estar delgadas, pero…

Tus mejillas se había prendido, mientras veías de reojo a Ji Hoo- No fue por eso, Jan Di.

\- ¿No?

Negaste con la cabeza- El maestro me exige mucho y cuando estábamos en la isla, y antes, comí demasiado, temía que podía caer en la pista y lesionarme.

Jan Di parpadeó un poco, respiró hondo y miró a Ji Hoo, quien la miró a ella- Tranquila, Unnie, ya pasó todo, ahora queda ayudarte a reponerte.

\- El doctor dijo que no podías comer muchas cosas por estos días, que te fueran dando la comida poco a poco -Dijo Ji Hoo.

\- Pues tendré que hacer eso -Dijiste- No hay nadie en mi casa que me haga la comida.

…

Habían pasado otros dos días en los cuales tuviste reposo en casa, Jan Di te visitaba muy poco, ya que tenía que practicar para la competencia de natación al igual que Ji Hoo, entonces cada cierto tiempo mandaba a Ga Eul, ambas cocinaban en la tarde y dejaban un rico almuerzo y cena para la dos, lo que te preocupaba era que no habías recibido ninguna llamada o mensaje del mafioso.

"No debería estar pensando en eso", pensaste, "Después de todo… no soy su novia, ¿O sí?", frustrada giraste miraste tu celular como esperando que sonara, "Ji Hoo dijo que debía estar entrenando para competencia, ha de estar ocupado" Te recargaste en la mesa, "¿Por qué cojones piensas tanto en él, _?, ¡No es tú novio!" Frunciste el ceño, "Pero… aun así… lo extraño", negaste con la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento- ¡No, no, no!, ¡Fuera de mi cabeza! -Te golpeaste está con el puño- ¡No lo extraño, estoy bien así!... ¡Mierda, estoy hablando sola, ahora sí estoy loca! -Chillaste después de darte cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Tu celular sonó, esperaste que fuese Woo Bin, pero el mensaje era de Jan Di.

 _No estoy clara lo que siento, estoy confundida entre Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo, ¿Qué hago Unnie?_

 _8:25 PM_

Escribiste rápidamente.

 _Sé que lo que te diré no te funcionará, pero… deberías seguir tu corazón, Jan Di, tienes que ver quien crees que sea el mejor, Jun Pyo o Ji Hoo, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

 _8:26 PM_

 _Me encontré con Jun Pyo en el parque, me pidió decirle que le quería._

 _8:26 PM_

 _¿Qué le dijiste?_

 _8:26 PM_


	9. Chapter 9

¡Holis, bellezas!, aquí el octavo capítulo, ¡Lamento la larga espera!

Advertencia: Boys Over Flowers/Chicos antes que Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos o recuerdos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español.

 _\- Hello -_ Idioma en inglés.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Gracias por sus votos comentarios. 😊

Brujita9227: ¡De nada!, ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!, ¡Lamento mucho el largo retraso!

Ingrid: En este capítulo todo será revelado, ¿o no?, ¡Ya no esperes más, aquí el capítulo, espero te guste!

Capítulo 8

 _Me encontré con Jun Pyo en el parque, me pidió decirle que le quería._

 _8:26 PM_

 _¿Qué le dijiste?_

 _8:26 PM_

 _Él solo me abrazo, me separé de él, le dije que lo lamentaba, Unnie. Y ahora… estoy muy confundida, ¿Jun Pyo siente algo por mí?_

 _8:27 PM_

 _Creo, Jan Di, que sí, para decirte eso, llevarte a la isla, hacerte todo lo que me contaste, él… creo que si siente algo por ti, y los celos le nublan el juicio, por eso actúa como actúa._

 _8:27 PM_

 _Deberías ser psicóloga, Unnie,_ _te queda,_ , _gracias, hasta mañana._

 _8:27 PM_

 _Hasta mañana, Unnie._

 _8:28 PM_

Para el día siguiente, estabas junto a Jan Di y Ga Eul en los vestidores, la pelinegra estaba súper nerviosa, respiraba agitadamente, Joon Hee había entrado, te hizo dio una mirada y te regaló una sonrisa- Bien, creo que debo salir, Unnie -Le dijiste a Jan Di abrazándola y Ga Eul se les unió- Suerte, Unnie, todo va a salir bien -Sentías un raro y gracioso presentimiento, ¿Eran las mariposas en tu estómago?, frunciste el ceño, estabas nerviosa, si ganaba el otro equipo, estarías sola con los locos.

Saliste junto a Joon Hee y Ga Eul, se pararon entre Jun Pyo que estaba sentado- Ahora, vamos a comenzar con la última competencia. Jugadores, adelante.

Todos miraron a los competidores, tu respiración se cortó cuando viste salir de primero a Ji Hoo y a Woo Bin de segundo, tras ellos se posicionaron Jan Di y Yi Jung. Se veían realmente bien con sus trajes de natación, "Tengo que aceptar que… Woo Bin tiene buen cuerpo"

"¡¿Pero qué dijeeeee?! ¡No, no, no cancelado, fuchi, fuera!"

Joon Hee recibió una pequeña pistola de parte de Sunny que se veía súper mega feliz, te mordiste el labio inferior, escuchando al alumnado a poyar a Woo Bin- Prepárense -Volviste a respirar hondo sintiendo de nuevo ese nerviosismo, los chicos se subieron a los puestos de salto, Woo Bin en el número cuatro y Ji Hoo en el dos. Ambos se ejercitaron y el pelirrojo miró a su amigo, se pusieron sus lentes y se inclinaron listos para saltar a la piscina, se escuchaban aplausos y tu corazón lo tenías en la garganta.

Joon Hee disparó el arma al cielo, los chicos saltaron directo a la piscina y fue en ese momento en que agarraste el hombro de Jun Pyo apretándolo, el rizado te miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño, pero al verte tan nervioso, tomo tu mano, lo miraste sintiendo tus mejillas enrojecer, te sentaste a su lado y apretaste su mano con fuerza.

Respirabas agitadamente y en una oportunidad, Joon Hee los observó, ambos la miraron, soltaste su mano y juntaste las tuyas mientras te mordías el labio, por otro lado, Jun Pyo solo desvió la mirada, Joon Hee sonrió enternecida, "Tal parece que Jun Pyo nos encontró a una hermana pequeña".

Ji Hoo había llegado al otro lado de primero, ya se estaba regresando y Woo Bin le pisaba los talones, te mordiste el labio, sonreíste, Ji Hoo iba a la cabeza, pero te entristeciste porque Woo Bin estaba perdiendo, "Dios mío, estoy completamente dividida". Jan Di y Yi Jung se subieron a los puestos de saltos, esperando que sus compañeros llegaran, empezaste a entrelazar tus dedos, jugabas nerviosa, miraste de reojo a Ga Eul, ella estaba igual o más nerviosa que tú.

Fue cuando Ji Hoo tocó la pared, que sonreíste, Jan Di saltó a la piscina, Jun Pyo a tu lado se removió incómodo, parecía ansioso, cuando llegó Woo Bin, saltó Yi Jung al agua, siguiendo a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Eh, Jan Di, aquí se termina todo para ti!

\- ¡Tú puedes Yi Jung!

\- ¡La justicia siempre prevalece!

Tu sonrisa se estaba borrando, cuando viste que el pelinegro estaba llegando a la altura de Jan Di, tu corazón se paró y a tu lado Jun Pyo se levantó, te le quedaste observando, pero después tu mirada se centró nuevamente en la competencia, ya que Jan Di había tocado la pared ay se regresaba, seguido de Yi Jung.

Tus nervios te comían- ¡Jan Di, permanece fuerte! -Ga Eul apretó su mano en un puño- ¡Un poco más!

\- ¡Vamos, Jan Di !-Gritaste con tus fuerzas sin importarte que ibas antes por el otro equipo por obligación, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin te miraron ante el grito, te levantaste- ¡Estás cerca, Unnie! -Aplaudiste.

Yi Jung había alcanzado a Jan Di, ahora iban pares, y apretaste tus manos, Ga Eul se le bajó el ánimo, Joon Hee apretó los ojos, los gritos iban hacia el pelinegro, animándolo, Ji Hoo animaba a Jan Di, mientras que Woo Bin a Yi Jung en los puestos de salto.

Tu corazón se estaba paralizando agarraste con fuerza la mano de Ga Eul, quien te miro tristemente, te mordiste el labio inferior y cuando estaban cerca, de repente las luces se apagaron, miraste a todos lados apretando la mano de Ga Eul, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y todo quedó en penumbras a excepción de las luces de emergencia.

Volvieron a prenderse a los segundos, Jan Di y Yi Jung llegaron, pero, ¿Quién había llegado primero?

\- ¿Quién lo hizo?, ¿Quién ganó?, ¿Lo viste?

\- ¿Quién ganó?

Los estudiantes parecían un tanto fastidiados, miraste a todos lados, tratando de buscar una explicación y a lo lejos pudiste ver a Jun Pyo yéndose del lugar, ¿Será que él?, una pequeña sonrisa surcó por tus labios al igual que en los de Joon Hee que había visto también a su hermano irse.

…

Estaban saliendo del edificio de natación, Joon Hee los acompañaba- Entonces, nunca expulsaron a Jan Di ni echaron a Ji Hoo. Sin quejas, ¿verdad? - Joon Hee abrazó a la pelinegra- Te veías genial -Le dijo.

Jan Di se inclinó- Gracias.

\- Yo debería decir eso -Dijo Joon Hee.

\- ¿Huh?

\- Gracias a cierta persona, mi hermano menor madura apropiadamente -Ambas sonrieron- Nos vemos.

\- ¡Estoy aliviada! -Dijo Ga Eul.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! -Las tres se dieron un gran abrazo, Yi Jung y Woo Bin llegaron hasta ustedes.

\- Geum Jan Di -Dijo el primero, las tres lo miraron, portaba esa sonrisa de lado característica de él- Fue una buena competencia -Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

\- Yo también lo creo -Le tomó y se la estrecharon delicadamente, luego le dedicó una mirada a Ga Eul que no pasó desapercibida por ti, miraste a la chica de reojo y luego al chico. "¿Pero qué estaba pasando aquí?"

Yi Jung se acercó a Ji Hoo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, ustedes tres se sobresaltaron y Ji Hoo se encogió en su lugar retorciéndose un poco, había sido más la impresión que el golpe, pero de igual forma había dolido. Luego el rubio se enderezó y lo miró- Iré a ver a Jun Pyo -Ji Hoo asintió con una sonrisa, aunque parecía una mueca, Yi Jung le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda y se fue.

Woo Bin se acercó dándoselas también, te miró de reojo, pero su mirada fue tan extraña, que te sentiste intimida, fue unos segundos y después se fue junto al pelinegro, "¿Pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo?"

Viste como Ji Hoo le hacía una señal a Jan Di, la pelinegra se despidió de ustedes dos, te quedaste con Ga Eul mientras mirabas a esos dos alejarse uno al lado del otro- ¿Qué tienes con Yi Jung Sunbae? -Preguntaste frente a ella de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntó Ga Eul, sonrojándose- Nada, nada…

\- ¿Segura?, ¿Acaso no te parece… lindo?

\- B-Bueno… yo… -Decía Ga Eul, ya que estaba acorralada- Es lindo, sí, pero…

Sonreís y agarraste un brazo de Ga Eul enredándolo con el tuyo- ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

\- ¿Helado?

…

Jun Pyo miraba a un robot mientras lo controlaba sin ganas, el juguete hizo un ruido de gallina mientras levantaba una pierna y movía los brazos, el rizado sonrió con la cabeza recargaba en su mano- Gu Jun Pyo -Se dijo así mismo- Has saldado tu deuda.

\- ¿Por qué hablas solo como un loco? -Yi Jung y Woo Bin entraron a la habitación del rizado, el primero tenía su manos en los bolsillos y ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Los dos se miraron mientras se acercaban al escritorio donde estaba sentado Jun Pyo- El impacto debe haber sido muy duro para él.

\- ¿Recuerdan… cuando rompí el robot de Ji Hoo en el preescolar? -Preguntó el chico.

Yi Jung pareció pensar un poco- ¿Robot?

\- ¡Ah! -Woo Bin miró al rizado- ¿El que estaba hecho de madera?

\- Exacto -Dijo Jun Pyo.

Flashback

Los niños jugaban animadamente con la nieve, mientras que Ji Hoo jugaba sentado en las escaleras con un robot de madera, el pequeño Gu Jun Pyo se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos, Ji Hoo alzó la vista- Ji Hoo -Dijo el niño- Dámelo.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! -Dijo el pequeño Ji Hoo.

\- Dámelo y te daré todos mis juguetes -Jun Pyo trataba de chantajear al otro pequeño.

\- ¡No ese, Jun Pyo! -Decía Ji Hoo.

\- Ashhh -Dijo Jun Pyo haciendo una mueca- ¿Qué quieres decir?, No existe el "de ninguna manera", ¡Ahora es mío! -Y el rizado empezó a correr, Ji Hoo se levantó y le siguió.

Por otro lado, Yi Jung y Woo Bin jugaban con la nieve ajenos de lo que sucedía, hasta que Jun Pyo cayó y el juguete al suelo, de repente, paso un auto arrollando el juguete, el cual se destrozó.

Ji Hoo abrió su boca, sorprendido, al ver los pedazos de su adorado robot, para luego fruncir el ceño y acercarse al juguete, Jun Pyo se levantó y miraba a su amigo llorando con las piezas en mano, el secretario Lee se acercó al niño rizado al ver la escena, Woo Bin y Yi Jung miraban expectantes la situación.

Jun Pyo miró al secretario-Era un regalo hecho por su padre que falleció-Le dijo a Jun Pyo, el rizado miró nuevamente a Ji Hoo hizo una mueca con la boca, por otro lado Ji Hoo no dejaba de llorar.

Fin Flashback

\- Desde ese momento -Dijo Jun Pyo- Siempre me sentí en deuda con él.

\- Entonces -Dijo Yi Jung- ¿Con esto pagaste tu deuda?

\- Geum Jan Di -Dijo Jun Pyo, sus amigos lo miraron atentamente- Porque no puedo destruirla para que nadie la tenga -Ambos chicos sonrieron.

\- Amigo -Dijo el pelinegro y se acercó al rizado con su puño, Jun Pyo sonrió y lo chocó, Woo Bin por otro lado, le dio un abrazo efusivo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¡Jun Pyo! -Dijo el mafioso, le palmeó la espalda, el nombrado volvió a sonreír.

\- Oye, por cierto, ¿Qué estás haciendo con la salvaje?

\- ¿Huh? -Preguntó Woo Bin abriendo un poco los ojos.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Yi Jung- La has ignorado desde que salió del hospital.

\- Yo… -Woo Bin bajó un poco la vista.

\- ¿Te aburriste? -Preguntó Yi Jung sorprendido- Sabes perfectamente que eso no está bien, somos ahora sus amigos y si querías algo con ella…

\- No es eso -Dijo Woo Bin- Simplemente estoy dando un tiempo.

Jun Pyo negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué un tiempo?

\- Quiero que ella me busqué -Sonrió de lado, sus dos amigos se miraron y después sonrieron.

…

Al día siguiente recibiste una llamada de Jan Di, te despertaste por el sonido del celular y atendiste dormida- ¿Sí? -Preguntaste con la voz pastosa.

Jan Dio rio- Tengo una cita con Sunbae.

\- ¿Sí?, que bien -Dijiste, pero cuando procesaste la información te sentaste sobresaltada en tu cama- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Debo irme!

\- ¡Espera, Jan Di…! -Te colgó la muy desgraciada, frunciste el ceño.

Estuviste un poco preocupada por Jan Di, pero a la vez feliz, también pensabas en como estaría Jun Pyo en estos momentos y si sabía acerca de la cita de su chica y su mejor amigo.

Revolviste la carne en el sartén, después la serviste- Buen provecho -Te dijiste mientras comían viendo televisión, suspiraste frustrada y revisaste si había una llamada o mensaje de Jan Di- Ah… de estar divirtiéndose -Dijiste, para luego negar con la cabeza- ¡No puedo estar celosa de Jan Di!, ¡Es mi amiga! -Dijiste- ¡Vamos Jan Di, tú puedes!

Después te pusiste a estudiar y a jugar un poco Wii U, pero entre cada media hora revisabas el celular por si Jan Di llamaba, pero en el fondo no era a Jan Di a quien esperabas, extrañabas las insistencias del pelirrojo, tenía ya casi una semana que no se hablaban y estabas frustrada, en eso te llegó un mensaje de Gu Jun Pyo, frunciste el ceño, "¿Cuándo le di mi número al cretino?"

 _Oye, salvaje, necesito que me mantengas informado de lo que hace Jan Di._

 _7:30 PM_

 _Hola, Jun Pyo, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué tal te va en la vida?_

 _7:30 PM_

 _No seas ridícula, ¡Haz lo que te digo!_

 _7:32 PM_

 _No soy tu sirvienta para hacer lo que me digas_

 _7:33 PM_

 _¡No me interesa, solo hazlo!_

 _7:34 PM_

 _Oblígame, becerro._

 _7:35 PM_

 _¿¡Acaso quieres morir?! ¡Hazlo o le diré a Woo Bin que te de una patada!_

 _7:36 PM_

 _¿Crees que le tengo miedo?_

 _7:37 PM_

 _¡Entonces te harán cosas feas en la escuela!_

 _7:38 PM_

 _¡Ah!, eres un dolor de cabeza_ _Ve a pintar un cuadro._

 _7:39 PM_

 _¡Solo hazlo!_

 _7:40 PM_

…

Al día siguiente mientras estabas con Jan Di en la escuela, ella te contó toda la cita, desde que empezó hasta que terminó, como Ji Hoo había intentado besarla, pero ella no lo dejó, y ahora estaba clara en lo que sentía, quería dejar a Ji Hoo fuera de su corazón porque ya había otro en él.

\- Entonces… ¿Estás enamorada de Gu Jun Pyo? -Le preguntaste, Jan Di hizo una mueca, pero no te dijo nada, a unos pasos de ustedes, el mafioso las miró y caminó como si nada hubiese pasado, frunciste el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? -Pregunto Jan Di- ¿_?

Los otros dos días Woo Bin te ignoraba y tú mantenías al tanto a Gu Jun Pyo sobre tu amiga, pero la verdad estabas más que frustrada con la actitud del pelirrojo, "Te lo dije" decía una voz en tu cabeza, "Los chicos como él no son de fiar"- Cállate -Le dijiste a la voz- Él… simplemente… él… -Frunciste el ceño.

Una noche en el que estabas con Jan Di terminando un trabajo, Yi Jung llamó a la pelinegra- ¿Qué? -Jan Di te miró alarmada y trancó la llamada- ¡Jun Pyo tuvo un accidente!

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste consternada, y ambas en pijama, ya que te ibas a quedar a dormir en casa de Jan Di, fueron directo al hospital donde Yi Jung dijo que estaban.

La habitación era en la parte más privada del hospital, caminaron a paso rápido entre los pasillos hasta que llegaron, "Mierda, esto no está bien, Jun Pyo más te vale que…" ambas estaban alteradas, pero Jan Di estaba más, ahora, ya que ni le dio tiempo de calzarse bien los zapatos y llevaba uno diferente, en cambio tú, llegabas unas pantuflas de conejito, cuando vieron el nombre en una de las habitaciones pararon, "Maldito número 201, si muere Jun Pyo de odiaré toda la vida" pensaba una Jan Di.

Ambas tragaron un poco, luego abriste la puerta al ver que ella no podía, entraste primero, y llevabas de la mano a Jan Di que temblaba, caminaron despacio por el mini pasillo hasta llegar a donde Jun Pyo estaba acostado, en la habitación estaba Yi Jung, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin con caras tristes, el último estaba cerca de la cama de su amigo.

El mundo de Jan Di se vino abajo, ambas dejaron de respirar- ¡Oye, Gu Jun Pyo! -Decía Woo Bin, ante su voz dolida, tu corazón se partió- ¡Gu Jun Pyo! -Volvió a gritar- ¡Levántate! -Jan Di dio unos pasos con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Geum Jan Di está aquí!, ¡Tú hermanita está aquí! -"Carajo, santa madre", ya estabas llorando una mano paso por tu frente, Jan Di no decía nada- ¡Vamos, despierta, amigo!

Caminaste a paso lento hasta llegar donde Woo Bin, que al alzar la vista se levantó y te abrazó, con fuerza- Esto no puede ser -Susurró la pelinegra, le devolviste el abrazo a Woo Bin- Debe ser mentira, ¿Por qué, tan repentinamente?

\- ¿Qué fue… lo que… pasó? -Preguntaste entre lágrimas, aun sintiendo como Woo Bin te abrazaba, miraste cómo pudiste a Ji Hoo, quien desvió la mirada al suelo- ¿Woo Bin? -Preguntaste, el pelirrojo estaba temblando.

\- Dijo… dijo que quería verte, Jan Di -Dijo Woo Bin alejándose un poco de ti, se veían sus ojos un poco rojos- Corrió y… -Tu mano estaba en tu boca y abrazaste con más fuerza al muchacho.

A Jan Di se le empezó a escapar las lágrimas y se acercó más a la cama de Jun Pyo, justo a su otro lado, vio como la mano del rizado caía aún lado, Jan Di tenía el corazón en la garganta y sus pensamientos daban vueltas torturándola, sin perder tiempo, tomó su mano- Gu Jun Pyo -Dijo Jan Di, apretó la mano del rizado con fuerza- ¡Despierta! -Pidió.

Escondiste tu rostro en el pecho del joven mientras dejabas escapar un sollozo, Woo Bin puso su mentó encima de tu cabeza, consolándose mutuamente, lo abrazaste con más fuerza- Estará… bien -Le susurraste al chico, estabas realmente preocupada y Woo Bin lo notó.

\- ¿Por qué estás así? -Preguntó la pelinegra- Tengo mucho que decirte -Le dijo Jan Di esperando que el chico abriera los ojos- Y mucho para que peleemos, muchas cosas que explicarte. ¿Qué haces?

\- Estuvo tan triste todos estos días -Comentó Yi Jung- Y, de repente, dijo que tenía que disculparse contigo.

Jan Di lloraba a mares y tú la secundabas, estabas tan preocupada por Jan Di, por Jun Pyo y Woo Bin que sentías como si no pudieras con todo eso- Yo soy quien debería disculparse -Dijo Jan Di, te mordiste el labio inferior- Gu Jun Pyo, estaba equivocada -Dijo la pelinegra- Te mentí, la última vez… Aún no te he dicho esas palabras -Sollozó- Me arrepentí luego de que te dejé ir, ¡Gu Jun Pyo! -Su voz sonaba ahogada- ¡Gu Jun Pyo, despierta! -Todos los presentes miraban a la pelinegra tú en una mar de lágrimas al igual que ella sin saber muy bien que hacer, porque por un lado quería consolar a tu Unnie, mientras que por otro estaba Woo Bin que se notaba realmente mal- Creo que puedo decirte las palabras que querías oír, pero, ¿Cómo puedo decirlas contigo así?, ¡Despierta! -Lo zarandeaba un poco mientras gritaba y apoyó su cabeza contra la cama llorando.

Volviste a esconder la cabeza en el pecho de Woo Bin al ver que Jun Pyo no hacía nada, estaba tendido en esa cama y solo se escuchan el llanto de la pelinegra- ¿En serio?

Tu cerebro aún no procesaba la información, Jan Di había dejado de llorar, te giraste para ver a Jun Pyo, te alejaste de Woo Bin de golpe- ¡ZOMBIE! -Gritaste con todas tus fuerzas y agarraste tu pantufla de conejito y comenzaste a pegarle con ella.

La sonrisa de Jun Pyo se borró al recibir tus golpes- ¡Puto zombie, muere, muere, muere! -Decías, entonces, los chicos te tuvieron que separar.

\- ¡AH, que no soy un Zombie! -Dijo Jun Pyo-¡Eres una salvaje, mira que golpearme así!

\- ¡¿No eres un Zombie?! -Preguntaste Woo Bin tenía entre sus brazos alejándote del chico- ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?!

Ji Hoo le susurró algo a Woo Bin y los cuatro salieron, a ti en contra de tu voluntad- ¡Espera que salgas de aquí Gu Jun Pyo!, ¡Quizás Jan Di te tenga compasión, pero yo no!, ¡Qué me sueltes, bastardo!

Los cuatro estaban fuera, estabas agachada con la espalda contra el suelo, mientras humo negro salía de tu cabeza, estabas realmente cabreada- Son unos inmaduros, ¡Mira que jugar con algo así!

Ellos se seguían riendo- ¿Por quién estabas más preocupado, baby?, ¿Por mí o Gu Jun Pyo?

Hiciste una mueca y giraste tu rostro- Yo creo que era más por ti -Dijo Yi Jung con una sonrisa- Por la forma en que se te acercó y te abrazó.

\- Es verdad -Woo Bin dio unos pasos hacia ti y se agachó a tu altura- ¿Baby? -Le diste un golpe en el hombro- ¡Ya!, ¿Por qué fue eso? -Preguntó sobándose aunque no le haya dolido.

\- Por asustarme así -Dijiste, le diste otro en su torso- Por no hablarme, bastardo.

Woo Bin rio divertido- ¿Querías que te hablará? -No dijiste nada, sentiste los labios del pelirrojo sobre tu mejilla dejándote en shock, parpadeaste un poco- También quería hablarte -Confesó.

\- ¡_! -Jan Di salió hecha una furia de la habitación, te miró, empujó a Woo Bin quien rio en el piso y tomó tu mano, te levantó del suelo- ¡Vámonos! -Dijo.

\- ¡Llama cuando llegues, baby! -Dijo el pelirrojo aun riendo divertido junto a sus tres amigos.

…

Al día siguiente, Jan Di y tú caminaban tranquilamente, te estaba acompañando a casa y de paso hacia ejercicio- Nos vemos, Unnie -Le dijiste, ella te sonrió y asintió, entraste al edificio y después a tu apartamento, estuviste viendo un poco de tele hasta que la puerta sonó- ¿Y ahora? -Preguntaste, fuiste a abrirla y te encontraste con Woo Bin frente a ti- ¿Woo Bin? -Preguntaste, luego frunciste el ceño- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntaste.

\- Vamos a salir -Dijo el chico y tomó tu mano, para sacarte del apartamento, empezaron a forcejar.

\- ¡Basta, basta! -Decía y te soltaste- No puedo ir a ningún lado… tengo cosas que hacer.

El pelirrojo sonrió- Es una sorpresa.

\- Igual, no puedo -Woo Bin entró a tu departamento- ¡Eh, tienes que pedir permiso! -El chico agarró un bolso que estaba en la mesa, tu celular y las llaves de la casa, para luego girarse y ponerte encima de su hombre- ¡Ah!, ¡Bájame! -Decías- ¡Bájame! -Woo Bin cerró la puerta como pudo, bajaron por el ascensor y llegaron al auto del chico, te dejó, entre patadas y manotazos tuyos, en el asiento del copiloto, para después entrar y poner seguro.

Suspiraste frustrada y resignada- Espero que vayamos a comer.

\- Tenlo por seguro, baby -Dijo el chico.

Primero fueron a una tienda de flores, había flores por todos lados y unas que otras matas, entraron al lugar, el hombre de la floristería se inclinó- ¿Tiene lo que le pedí? -Preguntó, el hombre asintió y a los pocos minutos tenías entre tus manos un ramo de flores, azucenas de color naranja, miraste con una interrogante al chico.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No, no, no -Dijiste- Está bien -Miraste las flores y sonreíste, Woo Bin le agradeció al hombre y regresaron al auto, el chico puso las flores en la parte de atrás y empezó a conducir, para parar en el centro comercial Shin.

\- ¿Qué haremos acá? -Preguntaste- No me gusta ir de compras -Dijiste.

\- Puede que no te guste -Le abrieron la puerta y los hombres se inclinaron ante ustedes- Pero tienes un excelente, gusto, baby -Woo Bin rodeó el auto y te tomó de la mano, para caminar hacia el centro comercial, dos hombres lo seguían mientras caminaban entre las tiendas, Woo Bin parecía más emocionado, hasta que viste un ARCADE.

\- ¿Podemos ir? -Preguntaste mirando la zona de videojuegos, Woo Bin parpadeo un poco.

Mientras que las demás chicas arrastraban a sus novios a las tiendas, a los parques, a ver películas románticas, tú querías entrar a jugar videojuegos- De verdad eres algo -Susurró con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste al no escuchar.

\- Que si quieres entrar -Sentiste, Woo Bin agarró con fuerza tu mano entrelazándola y te llevó hasta el ARCADE, había todo tipo de juegos, desde los clásicos, hasta realidad virtual- Ven -Woo Bin pidió unos pases VIP, no necesitaban monedas, solamente pasaban las tarjetas por un sensor y ya empezaba el juego.

Empezaron por los juegos clásicos, jugabas PAC-MAN y a tu lado, Woo Bin jugaba Tertris- Es increíble cómo estos juegos aun funcionan -Dijo Woo Bin mientras trataba de ganar, desde luego para él era muy sencillo, ya que le gustaba mucho diseñar, armar, construir, no por nada sería el heredero de Construcciones II Shin.

\- ¡Gané! -Dijiste, pero venía otro nivel y sonreíste, ya estabas por el nivel cinco, hasta que se comieron las tres vidas de PAC-MAN y sonaba su canción de derrota.

El siguiente juego, fue Mario Bros, está vez lo jugaban juntos, pero eras tan mala, que te reusaste a seguir jugando, fueron a un juego de carreras y a Woo Bin se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Siéntate -Le dijo el pelirrojo con ambas manos en sus piernas, te pusiste tan roja que parecías un farolito, el chico sonrió de lado divertido al verte tan tierna- Anda -Te dijo tomando tu mano y te sentaste en su regazo- Agarra el volante -Te susurró cerca del oído, tragaste un poco y lo agarraste- Yo aceleraré o frenaré -Empezó la partida, pero siempre te estrellabas en una curva, Woo Bin puso sus manos sobre las tuyas- Te ayudaré, baby, te veo muy tensa -Se estaba divirtiendo con tus reacciones y depositó un beso en tu mandíbula, volviste a tragar, hasta que ganaron la carrera, te levantaste primero y él te siguió.

Fueron al juego de Hockey de mesa, pasaron sus tarjetas y el juego inició, rápidamente anotaste un punto- ¿Con qué esas tenemos, eh, latin girl? -Sonrió traviesa, le devolviste la sonrisa.

Al a fina el marcador quedó en iguales- Eres muy buena.

\- Tú también -Le alagó ella, para el siguiente juego, se subieron al Just Dance, le dieron a una de las tantas canciones que tenía, lo pusieron en pareja y el baile dio inicio.

Terminaron mirándose al rostro con una sonrisa y sus respiraciones entre cortadas, bajaron del juego y salieron del ARCADE- Gracias, de verdad… -Le dijiste.

\- Está cita no ha terminado -Dijo Woo Bin, arqueaste una ceja, volvieron al carro y te llevó hasta un restaurante de comida Italiana donde pidieron una pizza, tu margarita y el Hawaiana.

Te gustaba mucho la pizza y él también se veía a gusto- ¿Seguro que no quieres de la mía?

\- No me gusta con todo eso en la pizza… me la arruina -Dijiste y tomaste un poco de coca-cola- Woo Bin… -Jugaste con el pitillo, el chico te miró aun comiéndose su porción- ¿Por qué no me hablaste en estos días?, ¿Fue por lo que hice? -Lo miraste.

El chico tragó, se limpió los labios- No fue por eso, y ya que estamos hablando de lo que te paso, ¿Cómo se te ocurre no comer?, estaba preocupado cuando Ga Eul vino y… -Se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, a pesar de que era cierto, una parte pequeña de él estaba preocupada por ti.

\- ¿Estabas… preocupado por mí? -Preguntaste, el chico desvió su mirada a la pizza, tomó otra porción y empezó a comerla, reíste al ver cómo se ensuciaba la boca, como un niño pequeño. Te acercaste y con tu servilleta de tela le limpiaste la comisura de los labios.

Se quedaron mirando, tus ojos con los marrones de él, desviaste la mirada y te enderezaste. Salieron después de pagar, esta vez no hubo una pelea entre ustedes, dejaste que Woo Bin pagará en silencio.

Se subieron al carro nuevamente y el chico condujo hasta una tienda de dulces, donde te dejó que agarrarás los que quisieras, "Parece una niña" pensó Woo Bin, se mordió el labio inferior, "Yo aquí, sabiendo que me gustan las mujeres mayores"

"Chocolates, chocolates, chocolates", pensabas mientras agarrabas bombones variados y le dabas uno a Woo Bin en la boca- ¿Sabe bien? -Le preguntaste con una sonrisa.

El chico parpadeó un poco, masticó el chocolate, "Su sonrisa es hermosa", frunció un poco el ceño, "No, Woo Bin, no te puedes enamorar de ella… ella…" te volvió a mirar- Está rico.

Te diste la vuelta y agarraste más, para luego tú pagarlos, no dejaste que el pelirrojo lo pagará aunque casi lo hace, subiste al auto, gustosa- ¿Y ahora? -Preguntaste.

\- Ahora -Dijo Woo Bin- Iremos a un parque.

\- ¿Huh?

Era un parque hermoso, a pesar ser invierno y que los arboles no tuvieran flores, había un manto de nieve que los cubría, a ellos y a la grama- Es muy bonito -Dijiste- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Le preguntaste con tus manos en los bolsillos, ya te estaba empezando a dar frio.

\- Solo… quería pasear un poco aquí -Te dijo.

\- Woo Bin -Dijiste, el chico te miró, lo miraste de reojo- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de ti, no? -Preguntaste, a pesar de que conocías a los chicos como él, querías cerciorarte, tratar de no tener falsas esperanzas.

\- Ah… -Dice Woo Bin- Es verdad.

\- ¿Huh? -Lo miraste sorprendida- ¿También te gustan las mujeres mayores?

El chico sonrió de lado- Sí… -Dijo.

\- ¿Y por qué me invitaste a salir? -Preguntaste- Te aseguro que no soy mayor y no tengo nada de nada de experiencia y… -Woo Bin te tomó de los hombros y te dio un beso rápido, te quedaste con los ojos abiertos.

\- Eres interesante -Dijo el pelirrojo, parpadeaste un poco- ¿Acabo el interrogatorio? -Preguntó el chico- Mira que se cómo son -Woo Bin aceleró el paso y cuando reaccionaste lo trataste de alcanzar, volvieron al auto y el chico te miró- ¿Quieres ver una película?

\- Mmm -Murmuraste- Veámosla en mi casa -Dijiste, el chico te miro sorprendido- ¿Qué?, a mí me quedan mejor las cotufas que las de los cines -Le dijiste- Además, es gratis.

\- No te tienes que preocupar por eso -Dijo Woo Bin mientras manejaba- Yo lo puedo pagar.

Negaste- Prefiero en mi apartamento.

\- Vamos al mío -Dijo Woo Bin y sentiste una alarma en tu cabeza, pero después asentiste, esperabas controlar la situación si se salía de las manos.

El apartamento de Woo Bin era muy grande, estabas impresionaba por lo hermoso que era, los muebles, todo, te quitaste los zapatos a la par de él, dejándolos en la entrada, luego, se fueron hasta una habitación donde había una pantalla plana enorme- ¿Veremos la película aquí?

\- Aja -Dijo el chico mientras dejaba su chaqueta en una de las sillas, se giró-¿No que dijiste que hacías las mejores cotufas?

Woo Bin había escogido la película, y ahora estabas encogida en tu asiento, la verdad esperabas que pusiera cualquier cosa, menos cincuenta sombras de Grey, "Es un…" pensaste mirándolo de reojo, peor fue en la escena de sexo, trataste de parecer natural ante esa parte, pero la verdad sentías un hueco en tu estómago.

\- _ -La voz de Woo Bin hizo que una corriente eléctrica te surcar por la espalda, lo miraste.

\- D-Dime… -Susurraste, el chico paso sus de ojos de la pantalla a los tuyos. Tragaste tensándote más, había un brillo juguetón en sus ojos achocolatados, el chico llevó su mano a tu mejilla acariciándola.

"Santa madre, santa madre, santa madre" pensabas a todo vapor.

\- Estás más rojo que un tomate -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa divertida, se alejó de ti y siguió comiendo de las cotufas mientras procesabas la información.

\- Yo… -Murmuraste.

Woo Bin te miro de reojo- ¿Tú… qué? -Preguntó.

\- Creí que me ibas a… -Te quedaste callada y giraste la cabeza para poder mirar la película, Woo Bin sonrió ladinamente.

\- ¿Querías un beso? -Preguntó Woo Bin, te rascaste la mejilla tratando de ignorar su pregunta- Dime, _, ¿Querías un beso? -No le respondiste, y aun con su sonrisa socarrona, el pelirrojo te tomó del mentó obligándote a mirarlo- ¿Quieres que te bese?

\- Woo Bin… -Susurraste y eso basto para que sus labios tocaran los tuyos en un beso suave, este sabía un poco a cotufas y a refresco, pero no le quitaba la delicadeza, Woo Bin se separó dejando que tomarás un poco de aire, volvió a besarte, los labios de los dos se acoplaban perfectamente, dabas pequeños gemidos y la mano del pelirrojo bajo hasta tu cuello, sosteniéndote mientras acariciaba tu mejilla con su pulgar.

Se separaron, abriste los ojos, se miraron, y a los segundos nuevamente sus bocas se saboreaban, pero esta vez el beso era urgido, necesitado. Tus brazos ahora rodeaban el cuello del chico y las manos de él paseaban por tu espalda, lentamente, lo único que les separaba era el portavasos, de un movimiento, Woo Bin lo alzó y se acercaron más, hasta el punto en que de un movimiento ya estabas sentada sobre el chico con ambas piernas a cada lado.

Woo Bin separó sus labios de los tuyos y fue directo a tu cuello saboreándote, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban- Sabes bien, baby -Decía mientras repartía pequeños besos, de fondo tenía aun la película que seguía rodando y justo eran las partes masoquistas.

Las manos de Woo Bin empezaron a adentrarse entre tus ropajes, subía y baja, sintiendo tu piel, el chico deseaba quitarte la ropa, lo necesitaba, ya llegaba un mes en abstinencia y no aguantaba más- Dios, baby… -Gimió el chico cuando alzó un poco su pelvis chocando ambos pantalones.

Y en ese momento, tu sentido común volvió, te separaste de él, mirándolo, abriste los ojos y te levantaste- ¿Baby, qué…? -Woo Bin también se levantó.

\- No… no… -Decías y saliste de la sala con el pelirrojo siguiéndote, sintiendo por dentro frustración, ya que pensaba que tendría una noche de acción completa, pero se había visto arruinado, "Es por esto que no salgo con vírgenes", pensó el pelirrojo mientras te seguía esperando tener una oportunidad de remediar todo.

\- Lo lamento… yo… -Murmurabas mientras buscabas tu bolso y el sweater- Lo siento… debo irme…

\- Espera, baby -Dijo el chico, tomando tu mano y entrelazándola- Lo siento… -No lo miraste- Fue el momento, yo… -Trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para poder continuar.

\- Fue mi culpa -Dijiste y lo miraste esta vez- Deje que pasará… -Murmuraste.

\- Me gustas, mucho, _ -Se acercó a ti, te mordiste el labio inferior- No te vayas, baby.

\- Woo Bin -Sentiste los brazos del chico rodearte la cintura, deposito un beso en tu cuello, cerraste los ojos, el pelirrojo empezó a besarte por el cuello, te abrazó con fuerza tratando de evitar que te escaparas, pero al ver como sus brazos empezaban a subir la alarma volvió a encenderse en tu cerebro- ¡NO! -Gritaste alejándote el chico, agarraste con fuerza tu cartera- Lo siento -Dijiste y te pusiste los zapatos y saliste de aquel apartamento.

Era la primera vez que Woo Bin se sentía de esa manera, como un perdedor, después de todo le había dado todo lo que quería desde niño, con la edad las mujeres no fueron un problemas, las tenía con solo chasquear los dedos y le otorgaban tanto placer como él quería.

Woo Bin suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, se llevó una de sus manos al cabello revolviéndolo, sonrió incrédulo, luego frunció el ceño, de verdad que se sentía mal al ser rechazado de esa manera, "¿Será que fui muy rápido?" miró la puerta por donde habías salido, se mordió el labio inferior, "De verdad que las chicas como ella son…" el pelirrojo agarró su celular y llamó al alfarero.

…

Volviste a casa y cerraste de golpe la puerta de tu apartamento, tu viste que esperar un poco en la entrada del edificio de Woo Bin por el chofer. Estabas cansada y sentías muchas emociones, apretaste los ojos y dejaste el bolso en la mesa, revisaste el celular, tenías una llamada perdida del pelirrojo que habías ignorado y también dos mensajes de Whatsapp que no querías leer.

Te quitaste la ropa y te diste un baño tratando de relajarte para después tirarte a la cama y tratar de dormir, pero lo único que hacías era mover por la cama, no conciliabas el sueño y eso te frustraba.

A la mañana siguiente te pusiste con ropa deportiva, ya que iban a dar a mostraste la nueva coreografía, como estuviste en reposo, no pudiste asistir y seguramente el maestro estaría que echaba fuego por la boca.

Caíste de nuevo al suelo, ya había pasado como una hora y todavía te costaba hacer ese salto doble cayendo hacia atrás con la pierna en alto, das una vuelta y terminabas con el otro. Tú problema no era el salto, todo lo contrario, lo hacías muy bien, era el momento en que dabas la vuelta, ya que te enredabas con las piernas.

\- No, no, no -Decía el maestro negando con la cabeza, te acercaste a los dos hombres que te miraban- Te lo que dicho mil veces, niña.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Estás desconcentrada, vete a casa y cuando aclares tus tormentos, vuelve.

\- Pero…

\- Nada, vete ya -Te dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose junto al joven hombre, que nada más te dedicó una sonrisa.

Suspiraste y patinaste un rato más, para después salir de la pista, te cambiaste los patines por tus zapatos de goma y saliste del edificio un tanto decepcionada.

\- ¡_! -Jan Di venía a ti a paso apurado, la miraste un poco impresionada, ya que no había nadie en el colegio ese día por ser sábado- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -Te agarró del brazo y te arrastró lejos del lugar.

\- ¡Pero, Jan Di! -Decías- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- N-Nada -Decía ella un poco esquiva, arqueaste una ceja, te paraste, la pelinegra se paró, caminaste un poco poniéndote frente a ella de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Jan Di?

Ella hizo una mueca- E-Estoy esquivando a Gu Jun Pyo.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué haces eso? -Preguntaste, luego un clic te llegó al cerebro- ¿Es por la cita? -Sonreíste- No me contaste, ¿Cómo te fue? -La codeaste un poco.

Jan Di se sonrojó- Yo…

\- ¿Pasó algo? -Preguntaste, Jan Di no dijo nada- ¡No me digas que…! -Te llevaste una mano a la boca- ¿Se besaron?

\- Sí… bueno, no… es… complicado -Decía ella.

Sonreíste un poco- Vamos a casa, Unnie -Jan Di te miró agradeciéndote con la mirada por no insistir, ambas caminaron hasta llegar al restaurante de avena.

…

Tu celular sonaba, dejaste el lápiz en la mesa y lo agarraste- ¡UNNIE! -Jan Di había gritado tan alto que tuviste que alejarte del aparato antes de que te dejara sorda.

\- ¿Jan Di, qué es lo que pasa? -Preguntaste un poco alarmada.

\- ¡Gu Jun Pyo! -Dijo ella.

\- ¿Le paso algo? -Preguntaste con el ceño fruncido- Mira que la última vez fue un cretino porque mintió muy feo y…

\- ¡Está en mi casa, se quedará está… ehhh!

\- ¡Hola, salvaje! -Jun Pyo le había arrebatado el celular a la chica- Espera, estoy hablando con tu amiga, ¡No te preocupes por la lavandera!

\- No entiendo, ¿Qué haces en su casa?, ¡¿Sus padres están ahí?! -Jun Pyo rio muy fuerte.

\- Claro que están aquí -Dijo él- Y es muy tarde, ¿Qué haces despierta?

\- Estudio.

\- La salvaje es una niña aplicada, ¿eh?

\- _Vete a la chingada_ -Le dijiste.

Jun Pyo rio- Adiós, salvaje -Trancó la llamada, frunciste le ceño, negaste con la cabeza, pero sonreíste inconscientemente, esos dos…


	10. Chapter 10

¡Holis, lamento la espera!, aquí otro capítulo de BFF: La Otra Historia.

¡Espero les guste!

BFF no me pertenece, solo los personajes no reconocidos, el fic es por entretenimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Ga Eul miraba atentamente a Yi Jung quien seguía tocando la canción encima del escenario, todas las chicas seguían emocionadas con el chico ahí, hasta que él terminó la canción y dieron paso a los aplausos, él dejó el saxofón y se retiró, dejando a la chica con la mano en alto creyendo que se la iba tomar para llevarla de vuelta, la sonrisa de su rostro se borró.

Soon Pyo, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a la misteriosa, pero hermosa pelinegra, tocó su hombro, el corazón de Ga Eul empezó a latir con violencia- Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí -Dijo él- Soy… -La pelinegra se giró- ¡Tú! -Se sorprendió el chico quitando su mano del hombro de ella, parpadeo un poco y sonrió- ¡Ga Eul! -Dijo- ¡Viniste a ver a Oppa! -Soon Pyo la miro de arriba abajo- Deberías haberte vestido así mucho antes. No te reconocí -Ella bajó la vista un poco intimidada, sintiéndose mal, ya que no sabía si hablar con él o ignorarle- ¿Quieres salir? -Y encima tenía el descaró de preguntarle eso.

\- Ga Eul -Para su salvación, llegó Yi Jung, este miro despectivamente a Soon Pyo- ¿Conoces a esta persona?

Ga Eul lo pensó un segundo, bajó la vista y luego la alzó, Yi Jung con una sonrisa negó un poco, ella entendió rápidamente el mensaje, Ga Eul tragó un poco y miro a Soon Pyo- No, no lo conozco.

\- ¡Ga Eul! -Dijo él reprochándole, miró a Yi Jung -¿Cuál es tu relación con este bastardo?

Yi Jung solo sonrió mirándolo de reojo, divertido ante la pregunta, luego, este se giró hacia el público, más que nada femenino, que estaban pendientes de lo que hacía o decía Yi Jung- La persona que me robó el corazón, y nunca me lo devolvió… es esta dama aquí -Se escucharon muchos reproches por su parte, mientras que Ga Eul se encogía un poco, Soon Pyo miró a la pelinegra sin poder creer lo que el chico había dicho- Ga Eul -Dijo Yi Jung- No te preocupes y ven conmigo, ahora -Dijo, para luego extenderle la mano frente al otro muchacho.

Ga Eul miro la mano, sin saber que hacer muy bien, luego miro a Yi Jung, quien le sonreía- Ga Eul… -Soon Pyo dijo su nombre, pero ella hizo oídos sordos y tomó la mano del chico para después salir del lugar, Yi Jung rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y se perdieron de vista, mientras que Soon Pyo los veía irse.

Fuera del local, ya Ga Eul vestía su chaqueta negra, Yi Jung se giró para verla y con una sonrisa se quitó la bufanda de su cuello y se la colocó a ella. Le extendió el brazo, ella se le quedó mirando, Yi Jung la tomó del brazo enrollándolo con el suyo regalando esa sonrisa que hacía morir a más de una- Por más que estamos actuado -No supo por qué lo hizo, pero él debió poner en claro que solo era actuación para no darle falsas esperanzas a Ga Eul- ¿No te gustaría seguir actuando hasta el final? -Ella sonrió un poco y ambos se fueron por la calle, mientras que las chicas miraban a Yi Jung tratando de morirse ahí mismo.

…

\- ¿Y cómo fue? -Preguntaste mientras caminabas junto a Jan Di, iban a ir al restaurante de avena, ya que la pelinegra debía trabajar.

Jan Di parpadeó un poco- Suave… dulce -Dijo y se ruborizó.

\- ¡Qué hermoso! -Exclamaste con aires soñadores- ¡Tú primer beso con el gran Gu Jun Pyo!

\- ¡Baja la voz, _! -Dijo Jan Di cohibida y ruborizada mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie los escuchara, desde luego su suerte estaba de su lado esa vez.

\- Pero fue muy romántico.

\- ¿Y tú beso con Woo Bin Sunbae? -Preguntó ella, la miraste y parpadeaste un poco recordando aquel furtivo beso, te rascaste la cabeza.

\- Fue… bien -Dijiste.

\- ¿Bien?

\- Bueno… -Desviaste la mirada- Fue un poco… salvaje y movido.

\- ¡_! -Dijo Jan Di sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡Lo siento, no pude hacer nada al respecto! -Dijiste- Después… me fui corriendo al apartamento.

\- Y… ¿Hubo más besos después de ese?

\- ¡Mira, ya llegamos! -Dijiste avanzando para poder entrar, en una de las mesas estaba una Ga Eul feliz mientras organizaba lo que parecían ser dulces- ¡Azúcar! -Dijiste agarrando una pepita, pero Ga Eul te dio un golpecito y lo soltaste- Auch… -Susurraste.

\- ¿Ga Eul? -Preguntó Jan Di, después de agarrar su delantal- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Mañana es San Valentín -Una alarma sonó en tu cabeza, miraste a Jan Di que miraba a su amiga- Además… sería una lástima no celebrarlo -Dijo Ga Eul.

Jan Di se sentó en la silla frente a Ga Eul- Ohhh~ ¿Para quién son? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Para mí? -Preguntó el cocinero.

\- Solo… para alguien al que debo agradecer -Dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Pero… Jan Di, _ -Las miró, ustedes a ellas- ¿No le piensan comprar chocolates a Jun Pyo Sunbae y Woo Bin Sunbae? -Agarró unos paquetes de chocolates y se los entendió a cada uno, lo tomaron- Llévense estos.

\- ¿Por qué debería dárselos? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- Yo pensaba darle una notita -Murmuraste rascándote la nuca, Ga Eul negó con la cabeza, pero entonces comenzaron a agarrar varias cosas, como dos barras de chocolate, una blanca, pepitas de colores- ¡Esto no!

\- ¡Hey! -Un señor ya mayor, entró al lugar ustedes le miraron- El estado de este restaurante es absolutamente terrible -Dijo el hombre, este se sentó en una mesa del fondo- La filosofía de la comida el abismo del chef. Supongo que en este lugar -El cocinero se quedó boquiabierto al ver al hombre, Jan Di y Ga Eul corrieron rápido hasta el anciano, tú te quedaste sentada en una silla esperando- Esas cosas no existen -Dejó sus bolsos en la otra silla.

\- Abuelo -Dijo Jan Di dándole una carta- Nuestras ganchas son buenas -Dijo la chica, el hombre se quitó los guantes.

\- ¡Sopa de frijoles! -Dijo el anciano, la sonrisa de Jan Di se fue borrando.

\- Abuelo, este es un restaurante de gachas -Dijo Ga Eul y señaló otro restaurante- Si quieres sopa de frijoles, deberías ir al restaurante chino -Jan Di le volvió a sonreír. El hombre miró a la chica.

\- ¡Sopa de frijoles! -Ordenó.

\- ¡Espera, abuelo! -Dijo Ga Eul, luego sonrió-Abuelo, están vendiendo sopa de frijoles en Sang Hae Ru, por favor, ve allí -Jan Di asintió varias veces.

\- Por favor, espera -Dijo el cocinero, ustedes lo miraron.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo podría hacer sopa de frijoles -Dijo remangándose las mangas y yendo a la cocina, el hombre tomó su periódico y lo miró, a la hora el hombre se debó la sopa.

\- ¿Qué tal? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- Esa fue la peor sopa de frijoles que he comido -Dijo el abuelo, el cocinero suspiró- ¿Cómo pueden vender comida si no tienen ninguna habilidad para cocinar?, este lugar es terrible…

\- ¿Quién dijo que podía ordenar sopa en un restaurante de gachas? -Preguntó Ga Eul, Jan Di rio un poco.

\- Abuelo, aún si vendiéramos sopa, deberías pagarla -El hombre se puso su gorro, los guantes- ¿Cuánto debemos cobrarle?, ¿35.000 wons?

\- En realidad -Dijo Ga Eul- 45.000 wons, porque es justo el especial del restaurante.

Pero entonces el hombre extendió un pescado, te sorprendiste un poco aun mirando la escena, Jan Di miraba el pescado- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- Por la sopa de frijoles -Dijo el abuelo.

\- Abuelo, solo aceptamos dinero -Dijo Ga Eul mirando el pescado- ¿Cómo podríamos aceptar eso? -Incluso movía sus branquias.

\- No les daré dinero después de haber comido esa basura, ¡Aquí tienen! -Dijo el anciano- Jan Di lo tomó con las mangas de su sweater evitando tocarlo, entonces el pescado se comenzó a retorcer y mover su cola.

\- ¡Está vivo! -Exclamaste tapándote la boca, Ga Eul y Jan Di gritaron por los movimientos bruscos del pez.

\- Díganle al cocinero o lo que sea, que la próxima vez comeré estofado de bagre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Va a volver aquí? -Preguntó Ga Eul.

\- Ustedes inútiles… -Dijo el abuelo- Y este restaurante pésimo… -Murmuró y salió del lugar.

\- Adiós -Dijo Jan Di.

\- Es un grosero -Murmuraste con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Cocinero! -Dijo Jan Di, Ga Eul recogió los platos del hombre.

\- ¿Cómo pude haber alguien como ese abuelo? -El cocinero suspiró.

\- Cocinero -Dijo Jan Di con una sonrisa- No dejes que te moleste, parecía que sufría de Alzheimer.

\- Pero… -Dijo Ga Eul- ¿Podemos comer ahora?, ¡_, ven! -Ga Eul se volteó llamándote, el cocinero les entregó otro plato de sopa de frijoles y comieron de este.

\- ¡Por dios, que está buenísimo! -Miraron al cocinero.

\- Es mucho más rica que la de Sang Hae Ru -Entonces el cocinero agarró el pescado entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente, decidido- ¿De verdad vas hacer estofado de bagre para él?

…

Estabas en casa mirando fijamente los chocolates- ¡Esto no puede ser! -Decías mientras mezclabas la barra y la leche como salía en el video- ¡¿No puedo hacer unos putos chocolates?! ¡Puedo hacer de todo, menos chocolates! -Suspiraste frustrada, te mordiste el labio y dejaste de hacer la mezcla, te lavaste las manos y fuiste a la sala y te sentaste en la sala mirando la televisión y recordaste cuando Ji Hoo y Woo Bin se habían quedado la noche anterior.

Sonreíste la verlos dormir como dos niños pequeños, el pelirrojo en el sofá y el rubio en el futon, les preparaste el desayuno esa mañana y Woo Bin te lo agradeció con una beso en la frente a lo que tú te sonrojaste y Ji Hoo sonrió.

Te llevaste una mano a la cabeza, recordando la esencia de ese pequeño beso- ¡Bien!, ¡Esto lo haré por ellos! -Te levantaste apretando tus puños- ¡Vamos!

Miraste el resultado de tus chocolates en la mesa, te rascaste la mejilla- Esto… -Eran unos bombones extraños, la forma de los corazones y las pelotitas habían quedado bien, pero las estrellas parecían unas cosas raras, agarraste una y la mordiste- Al menos… sabe bien -Dijiste agarrando otra y luego te golpeaste mentalmente- ¿Y ahora?, tenía la cantidad justa… -Suspiraste frustrada, metiste los chocolatitos en varias bolsas bien bonitas y adornadas con un lacito morado, pusiste una etiqueta en cada bolsita y las dejaste en la mesa- Que sea lo que sea…

Entonces recibiste una llamada de Jan Di- No sé a quién darle los dulces.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes a quién? -Preguntaste frunciendo el ceño- ¡Obvio a Gu Jun Pyo!

\- Pero es que también… quiero darle a Ji Hoo Sunbae…

\- Oh…

\- ¿Tú se lo darás a Woo Bin Sunbae, verdad?

\- Nope -Dijiste.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Bueno, sí, pero también le daré a los chicos -Dijiste- Para que no se sientan mal.

Jan Di rio- De acuerdo -Y colgaron la llamada.

Te quedaste mirando la televisión un rato, aún era temprano- ¿Será que les voy dando los chocolates? -Los miraste, estaban en la mesa ahí- Se me van a derretir y si los pongo en la nevera se pondrán muy duros… dilema…

Te vestiste rápidamente y marcaste a Ji Hoo para preguntarle donde trabaja Yi Jung, después de decirte la dirección, fuiste a donde estaba el estudio del chico- ¿Ga Eul? -Preguntaste al ver a la chica irse con el ceño fruncido y parecía que quería llorar, miraste a Yi Jung que ya se estaba.

\- ¡Eh! -Este se giró al verte- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ga Eul? -Te cruzaste de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo? -Preguntó este.

\- Solo pregunte -Dijiste- No me has respondido.

\- No le hice nada -Dijo el pelinegro, luego miro la gran bolsa que traías contigo- ¿También estas con los chocolates?

\- ¡¿Le negaste los chocolates?! -Preguntaste un poquito alterado, luego él te mostró una bolsa.

\- Son de Ga Eul -Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Ah… -Revolviste entre la bolsa y agarraste uno- No… este no es… -Yi Jung rio divertido- Este… tómalo… eh… creo que me comí uno o dos.

\- ¿Te los comiste?

\- Si no los quieres aún devolución -Extendiste tu mano libre, este frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Gracias, me los comeré -Dijo el chico, luego volvió a mirar la bolsa- ¿Los demás para quiénes son?

\- Para las personas que me importan -Dijiste y con este te giraste y te fuiste, Yi Jung sonrió.

Marcaste el número de Ji Hoo Sunbae otra vez- ¿Estás en tú casa, Ji Hoo? -Preguntaste.

\- Ah… ¿Sucedió algo? -Preguntó el rubio mirando la televisión.

\- Quiero… darte algo, ¿Puedo ir? -Después de que el chico te diera su dirección fuiste a paso rápido hasta su casa, llegaste un poco jadeante y cansa, tocaste la puerta y esperaste, el chico se asomó por los vidrios de su casa, sonrió la verte y te abrió la puerta.

\- Hola… -Murmuraste, te rascaste la mejilla.

\- Hola -Dijo Ji Hoo.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos- Es verdad… -Abriste la bolsa y buscaste la bolsita que sería la de Ji Hoo- Esto… -Se la extendiste- No estoy segura de cual me comí, pero creo que le quite dos o una…

Ji Hoo sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Gracias, ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Debo… hacer las demás entregas… -Dijiste.

\- Jun Pyo está en una cita con Jan Di -Dijo el rubio deteniendo tu paso- Woo Bin está en la empresa.

\- Oh… yo…

\- Imaginé que era para ellos -Dijo Ji Hoo, abrió la bolsita y agarró un corazón, para luego comerlo- Sabe muy bien.

Tus mejillas se encendieron- G-Gracias… pues… se los daré mañana… Ya…

\- Deja que te lleve a casa -Dijo Ji Hoo calzándose los zapatos- Woo Bin no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara -Sonreíste un poco y luego Ji Hoo te llevó a tu casa en su moto, al llegar el chico recibió un mensaje.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Debo ir a buscar a Jan Di.

\- ¿Le pasó algo? -Preguntaste quitándote el casco un poco preocupado, Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza, luego te revolvió el cabello.

\- Nos vemos -Dijo le chico- Gracias por los chocolates.

\- Y tú por traerme -Le dijiste, Ji Hoo arrancó y fuiste a tu apartamento, esperaste al día siguiente.

Fuiste hasta la sala de los F4 esa mañana, te encontraste a tres de ellos- _ -Dijo Yi Jung con una sonrisa- Gracias por los chocolates, estaban ricos.

\- De nada… -Miraste a Jun Pyo y le tendiste los suyos- Son para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? -Jun Pyo los miró, habían más estrellas que el resto de las figuras- ¿Cómo voy a recibir esto?, ¡Está horrible! -Yi Jung y Ji Hoo rieron, el último negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No lo quieres?, entonces devuélvemelos que me los como yo -Forcejaron un poco.

\- ¡Me los diste a mí, ahora me los quedo! -Dijo Jun Pyo alejándose de ti, frunciste el ceño.

\- ¿Vieron a Woo Bin? -Preguntaste desviando la mirada.

\- Vendrá dentro de un poco -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- Ah… entonces… iré a entrenar -Dijiste, te despediste, fulminaste a Jun Pyp que se comía gustoso los chocolates y te fuiste del lugar a la pista de patinaje, practicaste con muchas ganas esas horas, para luego volver a la sala de los F4, pero te quedaste corta en el camino escuchando una conversación, los chicos iban subiendo.

\- El plan con _ está funcionado, ¿Ya no interfiere tanto con ustedes verdad? -Esa era la voz de Woo Bin-Hice un buen trabajo, la tengo en la palma de mi ma… _.

Fulminaste con la mirada a Woo Bin que venía junto con Jun Pyo y Yi Jung- ¿Un plan?, ¿Eso era todo… solo soy un plan?

\- Baby, no escu…

\- ¡Imbécil! -Tiraste la bolsa de chocolates a la cara del chico, y saliste corriendo del lugar, Ji Hoo estaba llegando y te vio salir corriendo, luego miro a Woo Bin que llegaba hasta él.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- ¿Por dónde se fue?

\- Woo Bin -El pelirrojo miro a su amigo- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -El nombrado suspiro.

…

\- ¡Imbécil!, ¡Idiota!, ¡Hijo de la…! ¡ARG! -Caminabas a paso rápido entre las calles de Seúl, te abrazabas a ti misma e irradiabas un aura maligno, todos los que te miraban se alejaban o trataban de cruzarse en tu camino- Bastardo degenerado -Te limpiaste una lágrima rebelde- Imbécil, te odio… te odio… -Murmurabas.

\- _ -Ji Hoo llegó a tu lado con la moto, aun así no paraste, este tuvo que seguir avanzando- _, por favor -Pedía el chico.

\- ¡Vete, Ji Hoo, no quiero hablar con nadie! -El grito sorprendió al rubio, ya que eras muy amable con él, pero a causa de lo ocurrido, seguramente te debías sentir devastada y la verdad era que sí. Ji Hoo frunció ligeramente el ceño entonces avanzó la mató hasta ponerse frente a ti- ¿Estás loco?

\- Oye… Woo Bin y los demás te están buscando, está realmente preocupado -Reíste incrédula.

\- ¿Preocupado?, seguro… si claro -Dijiste de brazos cruzados.

\- Oye, lo que escuchaste…

\- No quiero oírte, Ji Hoo -Dijiste- Es más no quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes -Ji Hoo te miró mientras rodeabas la mato- Lo siento, Ji Hoo… no estoy de humor…

\- Deberías escuchar al menos lo que dice Woo Bin.

Hiciste oídos sordos, te fuiste caminado hasta tu apartamento, Ji Hoo le escribió un mensaje a Woo Bin de que habías llegado a salvo, este se calmó un poco, pero aún seguía preocupado.

…

Un par de días después esquivaste a toda costa a Woo Bin, que prefirió darte tu espacio y esperar que estuvieras más calmada, estabas en casa de Jan Di estudiando un poco, cuando llamaron a la puerta, se asomaron ahí estaba la madre Jun Pyo.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que me quede? -Preguntaste a Jan Di, miraste de reojo a esa mujer- No me cae muy bien la loca.

\- Por favor -Pidió ella- Además… no hemos terminado el trabajo.

Se sentaron junto a la familia de Jan Di y la señora que veía con su secretario- Iré al grano -Dijo la mujer.

\- Claro, ustedes es una persona muy ocupada -Dijo la madre de Jan Di.

\- Yo… -Dijo la señora Kang- Creo que cuando uno nace, debe desenvolverse en su propio mundo -Frunciste el ceño, ¿A que iba todo eso?- Debe desenvolverse no solo en corea o asía, sino en el mundo, como tu… amiga lo hace -Te miro de reojo, miraste a Jan Di, y luego a la mujer.

\- Desde luego, ¡Con el mundialmente conocido Grupo Shinhwa!

La mujer suspiro, no toleraba estar más en esa casa- Y yo haré todo lo que esté en mi poder como madre, para ayudarlo a que así sea.

\- Por supuesto que debe hacerlo -Dijo la madre de Jan Di.

\- Y para que usted críe bien a Jan Di -Dijo la mujer "Aquí viene", pensaste.

\- Sí -Interrumpió la otra mujer- En mi rol de madre, haré lo mejor para que Jan Di sea un buen partido para el joven Jun Pyo -Miraste a la madre de Jan Di, de verdad ella si creía en la pareja, si creía que podía llegar a ser algo.

\- No hablaba de eso -Miraste a la mujer- Es como hacer crecer buen césped en un campo de golf -Frunciste el ceño, "¿Ahora le va con metáforas?"

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- ¿Sabe lo que se necesita hacer para que crezca buen césped? -Preguntó a mujer ahora más seria.

El padre de Jan Di miró a su hijo menor- ¿Regarlo?

La mujer te miró al no obtener una respuesta- ¿Tú lo sabes?

Frunciste el ceño, claro que lo sabías, lo sabías muy bien- ¿Habla de… la maleza? -Preguntaste.

Ella te sonrió- Así es… arrancar la maleza -Agarraste la mano de Jan Di con fuerza y la fulminaste a más no poder- Lo más importante es arrancar de raíz esas malezas que le hacen daño al césped, y que no se pueden dejar junto a él.

\- Está diciendo… que… ¿Jan Di es una maleza? -Preguntaste, tu amiga tuvo que apretarte la mano para que no te fueras a la lanzar contra la mujer.

\- Es de ese modo -Dijo la mujer- Me alegro que lo puedan entender -La cara de todos era de horror, "Loca de mierda, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso a los padres de Jan Di? ¡Y más con ella aquí!"- Normalmente se mata la maleza con productos químicos, pero en este caso… Señor Jeong -Dijo la mujer, el hombre puso una maleta encima de la mesa, la abrió y parecieron miles de wons, la familia se quedó con la boca abierta- Si no es suficiente, le podemos ofrecer más… Señor Jeong -Este asintió y le entregó un papel a Jan Di y un bolígrafo.

Ahí titulaba "Promesa escrita", frunciste el ceño- Este es un contrato para que no vuelva a ver al Joven Gu Jun Pyo de nuevo.

- _Oiga, ¿Está loca?_ -No te contuviste más, hablaste en español y todos te miraron, la mujer abrió sus ojos, no entendía el idioma y mejor era así, entonces la madre de Jan Di buscó un tazón de arroz y se lo puso a ella en el pelo, abriste tus ojos como platos.

\- ¡Váyase ahora mismo! -Dijo la madre de Jan Di enojada.

\- Está cometiendo un grave error -Dijo la mujer.

\- Ya sea un error grave o leve, yo soy mejor que usted, que le dice al hijo de alguien que es una maleza en frente de sus padres. Váyase ahora mismo. ¿Me escuchó?, ¡Appa!, ¿Qué haces?, ¡Llama a la policía!, ¡Apúrense y échalos!

\- ¡Sí! -Concordó el padre.

\- ¿No se arrepentirá? -El padre se quedó estático- No soy una mujer que da segundas oportunidades.

\- Conocer a una mujer como usted… -Dijo la madre de Jan Di, la señora Gu la miró de reojo- ¡No es algo que quiera hacer tampoco!

\- Vámonos -Y después los dos se fueron, la familia de Jan Di felicito a la mujer, aunque ella había dicho que necesitaba más dinero, que ella se podía casar con Jun Pyo y su dinero sería todo de Jan Di, sabías que no era así, ella había defendido a su hija.

\- Tienes… una gran familia, Jan Di -Dijiste a tu amiga, ella te miro- Ojalá la mía fuera como la tuya.

Ella te sonrió- Tú ya eres parte de mi familia, Unnie -Te dijo y la abrazaste con fuerza- ¡Oh, _!, ¡No respiró!

…

Estabas caminado para ir a tu casa, cuando en el camino alguien te llamó, giraste la cabeza, ahí estaba en su moto Ji Hoo- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

\- Me regreso a casa -Dijiste.

\- ¿Te llevó? -Preguntó, asentiste después de pensarlo un segundo, te pusiste el casco y te subiste a la moto, para después el chico arrancar hasta tu casa, te bajaste.

\- ¿Quieres subir?, haré chocolate caliente -Ji Hoo te sonrió, asintió y te acompañó hasta tu departamento, abriste la puerta pasaste, él paso y se quitó los zapatos- Debería comprar sandalias para las personas que vengan -Susurraste, Ji Hoo solo te sonrió, le sonreíste de vuelta- Ah… si quieres te sientas -Dejaste el bolso en la cama y fuiste a preparar el chocolate caliente, Ji Hoo se sentó en el comedor y espero a tu llegada.

\- ¿Te gusta con azúcar o sin ella?

\- Sin ella -Dijo el chico, asentiste y llegaste con su vaso.

\- Espero que te guste -Bebiste del tuyo, él te imitó y después de saborearlo sonrió.

\- Cocinas, patinas, preparas dulces ricos, limpias tu casa, ¿Hay algo que _ no pueda hacer?

Suspiraste- … ¿Dejar mi orgullo de lado? -Bebiste nuevamente, Ji Hoo sonrió.

\- Eso es un poco difícil, pero no imposible, creo que cuando uno se enamora el orgullo desaparece -Te dijo, hubo un silencio mientras terminaban su chocolatada, suspiraste y lo miraste.

\- ¿C-Cuando…? -Él te miro- Ah… no es nada.

\- Dime… -Insistió.

\- Cuando estas con Jan Di… se te ve un brillo en los ojos…

Él te mira, parpadea un poco- ¿De verdad?

\- Estás enamorado de ella -Afirmaste, Ji Hoo no te dijo nada, bebiste un poco más- ¿Duele?

\- Mucho -Dijo Ji Hoo sabiendo a lo que se refería- Pero prefiero tenerla como amiga, alguien a quien cuidar, que no tenerla -Te dijo.

\- Eso es muy dulce, Sunbae -Dijiste, luego bajaste la mirada- Yo… lamento lo que te dije la otra vez, no te merecías que me descargara contigo… tú lo único que haces… es ayudarnos -Dijiste.

Ji Hoo volvió a sonreír- ¿Cuándo hablarás con Woo Bin?

Suspiraste- ¿Quieres más? -Preguntaste, Ji Hoo asintió y tomaste su vaso-Mañana- Le respondiste después de pensarlo bien, Ji Hoo sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad? -Te preguntó.

\- De verdad, ya han pasado unos días… y estoy un poco calmada… -Dijiste- Además quiero oír lo que me tiene que decir -Servías la leche- Pero si no es nada bueno, no lo perdonaré y jamás volveré a hablar con él -Aclaraste, Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza en una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? -Llegabas con el chocolate- Eres como un bombero, siempre… llegas en el momento adecuado.

Este parpadeó un poco, tomó su vaso- ¿El bombero de _ y Jan Di?

\- Sí -Asentiste riendo y tomaste tu chocolate.

…

Estabas decidida, escucharías a Woo Bin, te frotaste la mano, y al o lejos viste que los chicos llegaban- ¡Bien! -Te dijiste apretando los puños.

\- ¿No es, _? -Preguntó Yi Jung, Ji Hoo sonrió al verte al ver que habías cumplid con tu palabra, Jun Pyo también sonrió, Woo Bin alzó la vista incrédulo, se sorprendió al verte caminar hacia ellos, parecía muy decidida- ¿Será que nos vamos?

\- Quiero ver que le tiene que decir la salvaje a Woo Bin -Dijo Jun Pyo divertido- Recuerda pedirle que te pida disculpas.

\- Ah…

Pero entonces cuando estabas más cerca, se escuchó de fondo una canción, una sonata y la voz de un hombre, te detuviste, giraste, Woo Bin abrió sus ojos al ver que ahora te alejabas, la sonrisa de los demás se borró, te siguieron con la vista y oculto tras los árboles, apareció un chico, era el mismo chico que había estado con ustedes en la isla, Paul.

Sonreíste al verlo, sintiendo tu corazón latir y sin pensarlo y guindaste a su cuello dándole un gran abrazo, había cumplido, ahora estaba contigo.

Woo Bin miró la escena, absorto, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Iba y le hablaba?, ¿Dejaba que ese chico te abrazara de esa manera?- Oye… Woo Bin -Dijo Jun Pyo.

\- No sé qué hacer -Se sinceró, se mordió el labio inferior apretó sus puños- Vamos, aquí estamos sobrando -Ji Hoo trató de hablar con su amigo, pero este no quiso escuchar y se dirigieron a la sala de los F4.

\- ¡Tonto! -Decías en el abrazo- ¿Por qué no avistaste?

\- Te dije que vendría -Dijo el chico- Te lo dije.

Te mordiste el labio inferior con una sonrisa en tu rostro, se separaron, él te removió el cabello- Aún recuerdas la canción.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarla? -Preguntaste- Tú misma me la compusiste -Dijiste.

\- Es verdad -Dijo él, miro al frente, aquellos chicos que recordaba en la playa ya se habían ido- Ah… ahora que estoy aquí, ¿Por qué no me enseñas el lugar? -Preguntó- Después de todo, las clases comienzan pronto.

\- Es verdad -Murmuraste y asentiste, le mostraste desde la cafetera, los salones, la biblioteca y la pista- Ten cuidado también con los F4 -Dijiste.

\- ¿F4? -Preguntó él.

\- Oh son… ahora que lo pienso yo iba…

\- ¿Y dónde queda tu departamento? -Te interrumpió rápidamente tu mejor amigo, lo miraste.

\- ¡Es verdad que no lo has visto! -Exclamaste- Es bonito, está en los más alto y es un loft, también te puedo preparar un chocolate caliente y veremos películas… espera, ¿Dónde te estas quedando? -Preguntaste, Paul rio divertido.

…

Sala de los F4

Woo Bin miraba un punto fijo, aquel sillón de cuero, tenía la cabeza apoya en su puño y una pierna sobre la otra, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía muy pensativo- ¿Dices que quería hablar conmigo? -Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, creo que deberías ir a buscarla -Dijo el rubio a su lado mientras afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

\- Sí quisiera hablar conmigo, ese chico no la hubiese detenido -Dijo Woo Bin- No importa, una mujer menos, una mujer más, da igual.

Ji Hoo alzó un poco la vista del instrumento, frunció el ceño, Jun Pyo dejó de jugar y miró a su amigo, Yi Jung alzó la vista de su celular, atención estaba en el pelirrojo- Pensé que ibas enserio -Dijo Yi Jung recriminándole, él lo sabía, cuando las cosas no eran enserio, lo mejor era aclarar todo antes de que las cosas se malinterpretaran.

\- Iba… -Dijo él.

\- ¿No harás nada al respecto? -Esta vez Jun Pyo intervino- Entiendo que ella no haya corrido hasta a ti, como esas escenas ridículas, pero rendirte por que llegó otro… -Disimuladamente miro a Ji Hoo, este también lo miró de reojo, luego miraron a Woo Bin- Más cuando seguramente se iban a arreglar las cosas.

\- Ya... aquí no pasó nunca nada.

\- ¿Seguro? -Preguntó Yi Jung arqueando una ceja, Woo Bin no respondió y dio por terminada la conversación cuando se levantó y salió de la sala.

…

\- ¿Te gusta? -Preguntaste, el chico a tu lado asintió feliz de verte con una sonrisa en tu rostro, su llegada había hecho que te sintieras muy feliz, necesitabas a alguien cercano a ti.

\- Me gusta -Afirmó el otro, luego miró su celular- Debo irme.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? -Chillaste como niña pequeña, Paul rio divertido, luego te revolvió el cabello y te abrazó, lo abrazaste de vuelta.

\- Debo buscar el uniforme de la escuela, también debo hacer unos cuantos papeles fastidiosos.

\- Ya… -Susurraste- Pues… te acompaño abajo -En la entrada del edificio, el chico se giró, te sonrió- Nos veremos en la escuela, entonces -Dijiste.

\- Claro -Dijo él con las manos en los bolsillos, después sacó una y la puso tras tu cabeza, acercándote a él, te dio un beso en la frente, tus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, no por la acción, sino por un recuerdo con un chico de cabellos rojizos- Nos veremos -Te dijo.

\- Adiós… -Murmuraste y volviste a tu departamento.

Woo Bin que estaba en carro amarillo, frunció el ceño, no supo porque, pero llegó hasta el apartamento donde vivías y así quedó esperando verte llegar o subir, no esperó verte con aquel chico y eso le molestó mucho.

"No te enojes, solo es una chica más", pensó, "Debí aclararme esto y seguir con mi tendencia" cero chicas inocentes, cero chicas vírgenes. Quiso arrancar y salir de aquel lugar, pero el pie no le hacía caso, simplemente se había quedado ahí fulminando a la pobre puerta de cristal, hasta que una llamada de su celular resonó dentro del auto.

\- Director Lee.

\- Joven amo -Dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea- Tengo más información acerca del muchacho.

\- Bien, iré en un momento -Dijo y arrancó para poder llegar a Construcciones II Shin, al llegar fue recibido por todos los empleados mostrando sus respetos ante el hijo del presidente, Woo Bin caminó hasta su oficina, en el ala B, pues su padre estaba en ala A, el director Lee se inclinó al verlo y le extendió un archivo.

\- ¿Nueva información, eh?

\- El muchacho está aquí por dos razones, la primera es para hacer negocios y la segunda por su novia, amo, también está la información del hotel donde se está hospedando y una copia de registro para el colegio Shinhwa.

Woo Bin sonrió de lado, sus ojos estaban clavados en el papel, abrió una gaveta donde buscó hasta encontrar el nombre del chico, estaba de todo, su fecha de nacimiento, el nombre de sus padres, que hacía, donde trabaja y estudiaba, desde cuando era tú amigo y todo lo que había pasado juntos.

\- ¿Quiere que haga algo al respecto, amo?

\- No -Dijo Woo Bin y guardó la carpeta- Veremos cómo se desenvuelve todo.

…

Esta tarde Jan Di te había llamado diciendo que tenía un problema muy grave con la tintorería, entonces sus padres pusieron un pequeño puesto callejero donde vendían arroz inflado, llegaste corriendo y abrazaste a Jan Di alentándola.

\- ¡Unnie! -Dijiste, te separaste de ella- ¡Tranquila, aquí estoy!

\- Gracias -Dijo la pelinegra, su padre y su hermano llevan puesto unas cajas con los precios y la comida que vendían además del arroz inflado, agarraste una bolsa y junto a la familia Geum empezaron a vender en la calle.

\- Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto -Le dijiste a Jan Di después de agarrar el pago de una bolsa de arroz, se lo diste a ella, quien te sonrió.

\- Lo que debe hacer uno para sobrevivir -Comentó.

\- Lo que debe hacer uno para sobrevivir -Repetiste.

La mamá de Geum Jan Di tampoco estaba acostumbrada, la verdad parecía muy reacia, prefería trabajar en el spa o en la tintorería, pero dadas las circunstancias.

Entonces apareció una limosina, pidieron arroz inflada, Jan Di corrió hasta ahí toda contenta, pero al ver quien era, su sonrisa se borró, agarró el dinero y se quedó ahí pegada- ¿Jan Di? -Preguntaste mirándola, ya que le habían pedido café, pero ella no reaccionaba.

\- ¡Arroz inflado! -Gritó sin muchas ganas, bajo la mirada, aún parada en mitad de la calle, en eso la limosina se detuvo y Jun Pyo se bajó de este, abriste los ojos como platos, "Es… por eso que Jan Di…"

El pelinegro caminó a paso apurado mirando fijamente hacia Jan Di, "¡Gu Jun Pyo!", pensó ella.

"Geum Jan Di, no te muevas, por favor no te muevas" pensó el pelinegro rezándole a todas las fuerzas del mundo que su novia se quedará ahí, parada, estática, no hiciera movimiento alguno, ella lo miró intrigada y cuando el chico se paró frente a ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acerco su boca a la de la pelinegra profundizándose en un beso, arrebatador y sensual.

\- ¡Eso si es un beso! -Gritaste aplaudiendo- ¡Bien hecho Gu Jun Pyo! -Volviste a gritar mientras aplaudías con fuerza.

Pero los dos chicos no te escuchaban, estaban sumidos en aquel beso, mostrándose todo lo que sentían, o al menos eso pensaba el chico, ya que Jan Di pensaba que era un beso necesitado, necesitado por su parte, lo necesitaba a él como el aire.

Dentro de la limosina, la señora Kang se estaba retorciendo de la rabia.

…

\- Ah… -Dijiste con una sonrisa, ambos chicos estaban tomados de la mano- Descuida, me quedaré con tus padres, pero… no hagan cosas raras.

\- ¡Unnie! -Gritó la pelinegra con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido, Jun Pyo también tenía las mejillas rojas, pero desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, los dos jóvenes caminaron por las calles de Seúl mientras te quedabas con los señores Geum, ya que el pequeño volvió a casa al hacerse muy tarde.

\- Es bueno que Jan Di tenga amigas como tú -Dijo la mujer guardando las cosas dentro del carrito, desde luego tú estabas ayudándole. Sonreíste ante el comentario de la mujer- Muchas gracias, de verdad.

\- No es nada, de verdad -Dijiste mientras cerrabas la puerta.

\- ¿Nos ayudarás mañana, verdad? -Preguntó la mujer, asentiste mientras ellos se iban, suspiraste y marcaste el número del chofer mientras caminabas sin rumbo fijo, pero para tu suerte o el destino, una moto se paró a tu lado.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- A veces me pregunto si tengo un rastreador en mi ropa -Dijiste con una sonrisa agarrando el casco que Ji Hoo Sunbae te ofrecía, el chico sonrió divertido.

\- Soy el bombero de ustedes dos -Dijo el chico, te subiste a la parte de atrás- Se cuándo me necesitan.

\- El ego por los cielos -Te agarraste a su cintura apoyando la cabeza en su espalda- Ya, ¿Te avisó Jan Di o Jun Pyo?

\- Ambos -Dijo el rubio- Fue chistoso cuando me llegaron los mensajes al mismo tiempo y vine de inmediato -Sonreíste, aquellos dos loquillos, Ji Hoo arrancó cuando menos te diste cuenta, pegaste un gritito que hizo que el chico riera.

\- ¿Quieres subir? -Preguntaste quitándote el casco de la cabeza, se lo extendiste.

\- Debo hacer otra cosa -Dijo el chico- Pero, gracias por la invitación -Sonreíste, Ji Hoo te volvió la sonrisa- Nos vemos -Dijo el rubio.

\- Ya… -Te despediste de él y entraste a tu apartamento, para luego acostarte y esperar otro día.

…

Miraste a Jan Di mientras remarcaba unos trabajos, suspiraste- Estuve pensando en buscar empleo -Jan Di paró de lo que hacía, te miró.

\- Pero Unnie… -Dijo Jan Di- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues… no estoy muy segura -Dijiste- Supongo porque no quiero depender más del dinero de los patrocinadores…

Jan Di frunció el ceño, pareció un poco pensativa ante tus palabras- ¿Nunca has trabajado Unnie?

\- ¿Cuánta ser niñera de mis primas? -Jan Di sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Pues… entonces no… no creo…

\- Descuida, te puedo ayudar a conseguir empleo -Dijo la pelinegra mostrándote el periódico y por un buen rato estuvieron buscando y anotando números, Jan Di llamó a unos y tú llamaste a otros, te habían dicho para varías entrevistas a las cuales debías ir y aceptaste, una de ellas sería dentro de unos días, el puesto era para ser mesera en un café, otra era para ser mesera en un restaurante latino.

Después de un rato, Jan Di le sirvió comida a un tipo que te parecía un enfermo mental, aquella sonrisa, no te daba buena espina, es más, lo mirabas de reojo y te daba escalofríos.

\- Tú sí que estás al tanto de todo -Alzaste la vista, estabas a una mesa cercana bebiendo un poco de café.

\- Nuestra sopa es muy buena -Dijo la pelinegra- Así que, por favor, venga seguido… tu rostro -Comentó- Es muy bonito -Frunciste el ceño-¿Eres universitaria?

Jan Di negó con la cabeza- No, soy estudiante de secundaria.

\- Ah~ -Dijo el hombre lamentándose- Entonces, será un poco difícil.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó ella.

\- Nuestra compañía busca estudiantes modelos y me gusta mucho tu imagen -De verdad ese hombre no te daba buena espina, sonreía demasiado.

\- Sí -Dijo Jan Di, se giró, te miró un segundo y volvió hacia el gato sonriente- Pero… ¿Cuánto es la paga?

Entonces el hombre le dio una tarjeta- Mira esto -Dijo el hombre, Jan Di sonrió mirando la tarjeta, el hombre se retiró después de pagar y Jan Di se sentó a tu lado.

\- Y… ¿Vas a ir? -Preguntaste.

\- No estoy segura -Te dijo ella, suspiró- Unnie… ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un favor?

…

Caminaste hasta llegar al puesto donde estarían los padres de Jan Di, después de saludarlos te dedicaste a ayudarlos vendiendo las comidas que tenían. Sonreíste tristemente mientras ellos recibían con felicidad unos cuantos billetes, suspiraste y cerraste los ojos, esto… no podía ser posible.

Entones un auto negro se paró en frente, lo miraste de reojo, tras había otro auto que pedía por un poco calamar, llegaste corriendo y después de recibir el dinero, te giraste para ver a los padres de Jan Di, pero vaya sorpresa la tuya la ver unos hombres que empezaban a destrozar el lugar.

\- ¡EH! -Gritaste corriendo hacia allá- ¡¿Qué creen que es lo que haces?!

\- ¡No te metas niña! -Te dijo uno.

\- ¿Cómo no meterme? -Gritaste y le arrojaste una bolsa de arroz inflado y te le ibas a lanzar hacia el cretino, cuando te agarraron de la cintura empujándote contra el suelo, sonreíste de lado, parándote- Cabrón -Murmuraste, el hombre te miró tan mal y te iba a propinar un golpe, pero lo esquivaste y le diste un patada, pero este te la tomó, te dio la vuelta y agarró una de tus manos poniéndola tras tu espalda.

\- Eres una niña grosera -Dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño, apretó más tu mano.

\- ¡Por favor, déjela! -Pedía la madre de Jan Di, entonces con tu brazo libre le diste un codazo en la cabeza del hombre, quien te soltó, su nariz sangraba.

\- ¡Puedo darte otra y a todos ustedes también! -Decías más que enojada, los hombres empezaron a partirse de la risa, dispuestos a quien sabe que hacerte, pero en eso un auto amarillo se detuvo tras el auto negro, de ahí salió un Woo Bin y el director Lee, el primero con el ceño fruncido y el segundo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Woo Bin… -Había pasado tiempo de que no lo veías y por tratar de ayudar a Jan Di y estar con tu mejor amigo, te habías olvidado de hablar con el pelirrojo.

\- Váyanse de aquí -Dijo el pelirrojo, los hombres se miraron- Ahora -Se subieron al auto un tanto temerosos, Woo Bin se apretó los guantes, se giró para verte, se quitó la chaqueta y te la puso encima de los hombres.

\- Oye no tienes que…

\- Sube al auto -Decía el chico, miró de reojo a los padres de Jan Di que estaban expectante ante la situación.

\- Pero yo…

\- Ahora, _.

Parpadeaste un poco ante sus palabras, estaba dándote una orden, clara y concisa, miraste a los padres de Jan Di- Lo siento… -Murmuraste y te subiste al auto, Woo Bin y el director Lee también subieron.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Woo Bin no tenía nada que decirte, pero en cambio tú si le tenías que decirte bastante, pero creíste que no era el mejor momento, ya que el chico agarraba con fuerza con el volante y por el retrovisor pudiste ver como fruncía el ceño.

Al llegar a tu edificio, te bajaste y cuando te ibas a girar para entregarle la chaqueta al pelirrojo, este aceleró y siguió su camino, te quedaste viendo la calle por donde se había ido el auto amarillo, apretaste los ojos con fuerza y subiste a tu departamento, llamaste a Jan Di y le contaste lo sucedido, pero insistiendo que no era necesario preocuparse, que sus padres y tú estabas bien, aun así la pelinegra quedó un poco preocupada.

…

La escuela comenzaba, estuviste buscando a Woo Bin toda la mañana, pero al perecer el chico se había esfumado, no quisiste preguntarles nada a sus amigos, simplemente no querías hablar con ellos.

\- Aquí estas, ¿Acaso te estás ocultando de mí? -Paul te abrazó por la espalda, te sorprendiste un poco por la acción y te alejaste arreglándote un poco el uniforme.

Sonreíste- ¿Pero qué crees que haces?-Preguntaste poniendo te brazos cruzados.

\- Te saludo -Dijo el chico- ¿Acaso lo tengo prohibido?

\- No es eso -Dijiste- Hacer algo como eso aquí… -Miraste a todos lados, los alumnos los miraban interesados.

\- ¿Piensas que tu novio se enterará? -Preguntó Paul con una sonrisa juguetona, se había enterado de la inestable relación que mantenías con el Song Woo Bin.

\- Yo… no quiero hablar de eso -Dijiste desviando la mirada, suspiraste- ¿Ya te adaptaste?

\- Algo así -Dijo el joven, luego te revolvió el cabello- Nos veremos después, _.

\- Está bien -Dijiste y el muchacho se alejó, en eso Jan Di llega a tu lado.

\- ¿Ese no es el chico de la playa, Unni? -Te preguntó, asentiste.

\- Así es -Dijiste- Se inscribió aquí, ¿No es genial?

\- Ah… al menos no está tan perdido como yo en el primer día -Rio divertida Jan Di- Oye… Unnie… ¿Me quieres acompañar a casa?, necesito de tu ayuda para una tarea.

\- Desde luego -Le dijiste- El primer día y ya nos tienen con muchos deberes -Susurraste.

De camino a la casa, Jan Di y tú se desviaron, habían hablado con el hermanito de la pelinegra, pasaba hambre y la chica debía remediarlo, así que te pidió que la acompañaras al set de grabación, mientras caminaban mirando el extraño lugar, un chico se atravesó en su camino, no sé disculpó, más si ayudó a agarrar la tarjeta que Jan Di había dejado caer y tu celular.

Entraron al lugar, había un escenario muy rosado para tus gustos, escucharon un sonido extraño, se giraron y…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Miraste de reojo la escena fotográfica, mientras mirabas el celular también, los hombres de ahí te daban mala espina, Jan Di se había vestido con otro uniforme unas orejitas negras.

\- ¿Ahora pasamos a la siguiente toma? -Preguntó el gato rizón al otro loco.

\- ¡Siguiente toma! -Dijo el otro- ¡De acuerdo! -Entonces volteó para verte.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntaste incomoda, esas sonrisas de verdad te ponían la piel de gallina.

\- ¿Podrías ir a buscar un poco de refrigerios a tu amiga? -Preguntó el hombre, frunciste el ceño.

\- Pero Jan Di…

\- ¡Mírala! -Dijo el hombre, viste de reojo a la pelinegra- Se ve con hambre, ¡Anda, anda!

Le diste una mirada no muy segura a tu amiga, quien te sonrió- Bien, ya vuelvo -Dijiste dejando el bolso del colegio a un lado, agarraste la tarjeta y saliste del set de fotografía.

Fuiste a comprar algo en la esquina, una botella de agua y unas galletas, casualmente había un poco de gente, y ahí esperaste hasta que pudiste pagar y te regresaste, pero cuando estabas llegando escuchaste un grito y al instante un chico entró en la zona de fotografía.

\- ¡Jan Di! -Dijiste al entrar al lugar, los hombres estaban noqueados y el misterioso chico agarró la mano de Jan Di, luego agarró la tuya, recogieron sus cosas y salieron de lugar, primero fueron a la casa de Jan Di- ¿Cómo… te llamas? -Preguntó la pelinegra.

Él las minó- Hoy no… -Dijo el pelinegro.

Lo miraron intrigada- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste.

\- Nos volveremos a ver -Dijo él dando pasos hacia atrás- Pronto.

\- ¿Cómo? -Esta vez pregunto Jan Di.

\- Si nos encontramos, a cualquiera de las dos, les diré mi nombre -Dijo él, frunciste el ceño ligeramente, Jan Di aun procesaba la información- Que tengan buenas noches, Geum Jan Di -Miró a la pelinegra- _ _ -Te miró a ti.

Ambas sonrieron, Jan Di se inclinó, pero al instante se dieron cuenta de que él si sabía sus nombres- Disculpa… -Ibas a decir, pero el chico ya se estaba alejando, miraste a tu amiga- ¿Por qué sabrá nuestros nombres? -Preguntaste.

\- Estoy tan extrañada como tú -Dijo la pelinegra- ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir, Unnie? -Preguntó, le sonreíste- Es muy tarde, puede pasarte algo.

\- Gracias, Unnie -Dijiste abrazándola y entraron a la casa de la chica.

…

A la mañana, pediste al chofer buscarlas y las dejó en el colegio, volviste a buscar a Woo Bin, hasta que escuchaste a lo lejos tu nombre, Paul venía ti con una sonrisa y un libro en mano- ¿Paso algo? -Preguntaste.

\- ¿Tiene que pasar algo para poder saludar a mi mejor amiga? -Preguntó este- Oh… tengo una pregunta para ti.

\- Dime -Le sonreíste.

\- ¿Quiénes son…?

\- ¡F4! -El gritó de las chicas no se hicieron esperar y como el primer día en que llegaste, entraron los chicos por la puerta luciendo un aspecto imponente, elegantes, entonces caminaron sin importarle nadie más, hasta que se pararon frente a ustedes.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó Gu Jun Pyo a Paul, miraste de reojo a los chicos, Woo Bin esquivó tu mirada, parecía molesto.

\- Oh… mi nombre es…

\- ¿Qué haces con _? -Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, frunciste el ceño, Paul no respondió, solo se quedó absorto, entonces el pelinegro te miró- Oye, salvaje… ¿Dónde está la lavandera?

\- Salvaje tú… -Murmurabas, suspiraste- Fue a nadar -Dijiste de brazos cruzados, luego Jun Pyo miró a Paul.

\- Piérdete -Le dijo, Paul esta vez no se quedó quieto, todo lo contrario, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pero quién te crees?

Jun Pyo rio divertido, miraste de primero a Paul y luego a los chicos, de estos a Paul, ¿Acaso se avecinaba una pelea?, Jun Pyo no le dio tanta importancia, ya el niño se enteraría por las buenas o malas de quien era, siguieron su camino, y cuando Woo Bin paso a tu lado lo llamaste, este paro- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

\- Después, estoy ocupado -Dijo y siguió caminando dejándote con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¿Ese es tu novio? -Preguntó Paul frunciendo el ceño, no podía creer como te trataba si tú fueras novia de él, te trataría como una princesa, como una reina, no dejaría de hablar contigo por nada del mundo.

\- Yo… -Susurraste frunciendo el ceño- Vamos… -Dijiste tomando su mano y alejándose del lugar.

\- Creí que querías hablar con ella -Comentó Ji Hoo.

\- No con ese bastardo delante -Dijo Woo Bin- Además, de verdad tengo algo que hacer.

\- El chico aplicado -Rio Yi Jung divertido- Esperemos que esa platica con tu chica salga bien.

…

Terminaste de patinar y Paul te aplaudió, luego sonrió cuando te acercaste-Siempre me gusto verte patinar.

\- Sí, lo sé -Respondiste con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas- Iré a cambiarme -Dijiste.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? -Paul se giró, los F4, o ese grupo que tanto le habían dicho sus compañeros de clases que se mantuviera al margen, estaban bajando las escaleras, pero el que preguntó había sido Woo Bin.

\- ¿No qué estabas ocupado? -Ganas de golpearle el rostro no le faltaba por su altanería, Woo Bin tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse y no hacer una escena- Estoy esperando a _.

\- Ya te puedes ir -Dijo el pelirrojo- Su novio está aquí.

\- Ella me contó que habían terminado… -Dijo Paul con una sonrisa orgullosa, la verdad no le habías contado nada y preferías que se mantuviera así, pero Paul había buscado un poco de información al respecto entre los alumnos- ¿Un plan, eh?

\- Metete en tus asuntos -Dijo Woo Bin, ya se estaba cansado de aquel bastardo, es más, estaba a nada de molerlo a golpes, Yi Jung le puso una mano en el hombro, Woo Bin lo miró de reojo, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, sabía lo que su mejor amigo pensaba.

\- _ es asunto mío, es mi mejor amiga -Dijo Paul frunciendo el ceño- ¿Crees que me das miedo? -Preguntó- Ella ha tenido varios novios como tú, siempre ha terminado igual, rota y soy yo quien la mantiene de pie.

" _Respira Woo Bin, no lo vayas a matar, no lo vayas a matar",_ pensó unos segundos su palabras, se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa socarrona- ¿El segundo, no?, pobre, debes sentirte tan mal por ser siempre el segundo puesto.

Paul frunció el ceño, su juego había terminado al revés, pero no se dejaría vencerla- Solo, déjala tranquila, tú no le convienes.

\- Me parece… -Esta vez fue la voz de Ji Hoo quien intervino- Que es _ quien decide, no tú.

\- Yo sé lo que le conviene.

\- Cuidado, niño -Dijo Jun Pyo dando un paso poniéndose al lado de Woo Bin- Estás hablando con el F4.

\- Es verdad… sus patéticas tarjetas rojas… son unos mimados -Dijo el niño a pesar de que él también estaba en la misma situación, detestaba que le dieran de todo- Espero que _ se dé cuenta de que de verdad eres una mala influencia y un grandísimo…

Woo Bin no aguantó más y le propio un golpe, pero Paul fue más ágil y lo esquivo, ya había sido suficiente, primero se había metido con su persona, luego con su novia y después con sus mejores amigos, no lo aceptaba, ya no.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntaste al ver la escena, los chicos te miraron, Ji Hoo fue el primero en intervenir.

\- Conocíamos a tu amigo.

\- Ah… -Sonreíste de lado, miraste de reojo a Woo Bin quien esquivó tu mirada- ¿Y… qué hacen aquí?

\- Woo Bin quiere hablar contigo -Esta vez intervino Yi Jung, dándole una palmadita a su amigo y te regaló una sonrisa. El pelirrojo la verdad se sentía de un humor horrible, había pensado en hablar contigo esas horas, pero después de escuchar lo que Paul decía su buen humor bajó y bajó, no sabía si era buena idea hablar contigo.

Lo miraste, estaban solos, esperaste a que dijera algo, pero permanecía más que callado- ¿Woo Bin?

El pelirrojo suspiro, la verdad quería disculparse contigo, aunque la verdad no era un chico de disculpas, si sucedía algo con sus amantes o con sus novias, lo dejaba y no volvía a saber de ellas, esta vez necesitaba explicarte lo que habías escuchado.

\- No eres un plan, _ -Dijo firmemente, frunciste el ceño- Quizás si en un principio, ¡pero era para alejarte de Jan Di!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo… -Woo Bin se mordió el labio- Lamento si te hice daño, eres… una chica divertida y ajena a mi mundo… Por eso…

\- Ya… déjalo así -Dijiste con una sonrisa y le diste un pequeño golpe en el hombro, Woo Bin suspiró te miró fijamente- Estás perdonado -El chico suspiro de alivio, ya no necesitaba buscar palabras de reconciliación, todo lo contrario, se iría directo tal cual como se expresaba mejor, con acciones, entonces Woo Bin tomo tu rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus labios con los tuyos, era salvaje y urgido, ambos necesitaban ese beso de hacía tiempo, pero entonces te alejaste de él, Woo Bin te miró anonado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Woo Bin yo…

…

\- Me ha pedido un tiempo a mí… ¡A mí! -Woo Bin se sentó en el sofá- Joder, esto es increíble… -Sonrió incrédulo.

\- Quizás quiera borrar esa escena de su memoria -Sugirió Ji Hoo sentándose al lado del pelirrojo.

\- Quizás es que le guste otro chico y quiera ver lo que siente -Comentó Jun Pyo, Woo Bin lo miró fijamente- ¿Qué?, es una posibilidad…

\- ¿Acaso hablas de… ese chico?

Jun Pyo asintió un poco- Puede ser… ¿Acaso estas celoso? -Jun Pyo rio divertido- ¿Quieres que le mande una tarjeta roja?

\- Me harás un gran favor -Comentó en broma- Bien, ella quiere un tiempo… se lo daré -Buscó su celular.

\- ¿A quién llamas? -Preguntó esta vez Ji Hoo, pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada y después de hablar con esa persona salió de la sala de los F4, esa noche tendría un poco de acción para despejar la mente y aclarar sus dudas, si de verdad le gustabas al pelirrojo o solo eras un capricho del momento.

¿Se suponía que podía hacer lo que quisiera en ese tiempo, verdad?, podía estar con otras mujeres si quería, ¿no?, al menos eso pensaba Woo Bin mientras ingresaba a una habitación de hotel con una mujer quizás 15 años mayor que él, ella estaba gustosa, Woo Bin había sido uno de sus amantes que más sabía complacerla, su esposo era un total incompetente y por ende llegó entre los brazos de Woo Bin, buscando "consuelo".

Sin duda era una mujer experimentada y le gustaba, sus gustos aún no habían cambiado, suspiro de excitación al hundirse con aquella mujer que no recordaba el nombre.

La segunda vez que estuvo con otra mujer, fue la misma sensación, solo que estaba casualmente ella tenía el mismo color de ojos, por la mente de Woo Bin le vino un pequeño flash, donde sonreías y estabas enojada, en ambas el tono del color de tus ojos cambiaba, negó con la cabeza tratando de borrar esa escena de su mente.

Los dos días siguientes te estuvo recordando un poco, ya que cada cosa que veía era como flashes, incluso había cenado en aquel restaurante, había ido a comprar unos chocolates y había vuelto a ver las películas que habías visto con ellos en la casa de Jun Pyo, _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_ se preguntaba, pero no encontraba explicación alguna, solamente quería hacerlo.

La tercera vez, fue el sábado de esa semana, que estuvo con otra mujer, quien al escuchar otro nombre proveniente de la boca de su amante, salió enojada del apartamento de Woo Bin, gritando histéricamente, el pelirrojo simplemente se quedó acostado en su cama.

Al día siguiente se había ido a uno de los tantos bares que tenía en su poder, bebió un poco, aún estaba consciente de lo que hacía, al otro lado de la barra había una mujer muy hermosa, parecía de cinco años más que él, sonrió al ver a su víctima, pasaría una noche genial.

Cuál fue su sorpresa de que aquella muchacha tenía el mismo tono de cabello, los mismos ojos y también le gustaba el chocolate, se tocó el puente de la nariz, estaba recostado en su cama, no había hecho nada con aquella mujer, apenas la beso, una sensación extraña de culpa y recuerdos tuyos con él, los pocos con los que habían convivido, lo habían aglomerado, estaba confundido, jamás le había pasado esa situación con alguna otra mujer.

Estaba sentado en la sala de los F4 mirando algún punto en la mesa, los recuerdos le atormentaban, ¿Podía ser que había enamorado al Don Juan?, Woo Bin negó con la cabeza, _"Es su culpa, tiene que ser eso…"_ pensaba.

\- ¿Puedo saber lo que te sucede? -Preguntó Yi Jung mirando a su amigo, últimamente estaba muy pensativo.

\- No estoy seguro -Dijo Woo Bin y era la verdad, no sabía lo que sucedía y eso lo aterraba.

…

Fuiste a tu trabajo, habías conseguido el empleo de mesera en el café, era un lugar muy hermoso y lujoso, te trataban bien y el jefe la verdad era muy simpático, también hacía los mejores cafés, tés y los mejores dulces.

Saliste, en la puerta te estaba esperando Paul con una sonrisa, acarició tu cabello y caminaron por las calles de Seúl hasta tu casa- ¿Seguirás lo del tiempo con ese chico?

\- Basta, Paul -Dijiste, no querías retocar ese tema, la verdad el chico se había puesto contento sabiendo de que posiblemente terminaran y dejarle el camino libre de una buena vez por todas- Sabes que me gusta mucho Woo Bin y… -No quería seguir hablando, sus sentimientos era cosa suya y de Woo Bin, más nadie debía meterse entre ellos.

\- No me agrada.

\- Lo sé -Dijiste dando un pequeño suspiro, llegaron a casa y el chico se despidió de ti con un pequeño beso en la frente.

Pocos días después estabas bajo un árbol escuchando música mientras dibujabas, te habías olvidado de dibujar, pero ese día te sentías realmente bien y alegre.

Alzaste la vista al ver a unos chicos correr en dirección al comedor, frunciste el ceño, te quitaste un audífono, otros muchachos corrían- ¡Están peleando! -Conmocionada ante la idea de una pelea, fuiste hasta donde estaban todos reunidos, tu bolso cayó de tus manos al ver a Woo Bin encima de Paul dándose golpes a diestra a siniestra.

No lo dudaste y corriste- ¡Alto, paren, por favor! -Gritabas, agarraste el brazo de Woo Bin para evitar que le diera un golpe a tu mejor amigo, pero resulto que este aprovechó la situación para darle un golpe al pelirrojo en su pómulo izquierdo.

Woo Bin un poco mareado, se deshizo de tu agarré y arremetió un golpe en contra del joven, su puño dio en su nariz, dándole de lleno, la sangre no se hizo esperar, tus manos estaban en tu boca evitando gritar, Paul le dio logró darle una patada al pelirrojo alejándolo de su ser, mirabas a los dos con las lágrimas en los ojos, Woo Bin le arremetió con un golpe en su mejilla, el otro hizo lo mismo y empezaron a forcejar el uno al otro, se alejaron respirando con dificultad, al menos así era para Paul, Woo Bin se quitó un poco de sangre de la comisura de sus labios, se miraban fijamente, volvieron a llevarse a los golpes, diciendo una que otra cosa que no escuchabas, entonces los amigos de Woo Bin intervinieron, Jun Pyo agarró un brazo de Woo Bin y Yi Jung el otro, mientras que Ji Hoo agarró a Paul de los dos brazos alejándolos.

\- ¡Déjame, lo voy a matar! -Dijo el pelinegro tratando de liberarse de agarre de Ji Hoo.

\- ¡Yo soy el que te va a matar! -Exclamó Woo Bin tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus amigos, pero ellos sabían de la fuerza del pelirrojo, así que trataban de agarrarlo con más fuerza.

\- ¡Basta! -Gritaste- ¡Basta, por favor! -Pedías mientras las lágrimas surcaban por tus mejillas, Jan Di llegó hasta ti y te abrazó mientras llorabas, odiabas ver al chico que te gustaba y a tú mejor amigo pelearse.

\- _ -Murmuró el pelirrojo, nunca te había visto llorar, ni siquiera por el malentendido, ni siquiera cuando estuvo ausente después de tu recaída por la mala alimentación, todo lo contrario, siempre habías sido una chica que se mantenía con la frente en alto.

Su corazón se encogió ante aquella escena.

Paul te miro sintiendo que su mundo se venía abajo, pero la culpa no había sido suya, miró fijamente al pelirrojo tratando de matarlo con la mirada- ¿Viste lo que causas? -Preguntó este frunciendo el ceño, Woo Bin no lo miró, no quiso darle el gusto, solo te miraba- ¡Llora por tu culpa, imbécil! -Esta vez sí lo miró.

\- ¡Es suficiente! -Esta vez intervino Jan Di- Son un par de brutos, vámonos Unnie -Dijo alejándote del lugar, Jun Pyo y Yi Jung se miraron de reojo, soltaron a Woo Bin cuando este no ejercía más fuerza, se quedó mirando por tu espalda, la escena del llanto le había pegado mucho.

Ji Hoo soltó también al chico- Será mejor que te vayas -Le dijo al pelinegro, este hizo una mueca y se fue del lugar.

\- ¿¡Y ustedes qué?! -Jun Pyo grito, los estudiantes se sobresaltaron- ¡Lárguense de aquí! -Estos corrieron en diversas direcciones alejándose del comedor, quedándose el F4 completamente solo.

\- Debías ir a verte esas heridas -Dijo Yi Jung al ver la cara de su amigo, sabía que no le dolía, sabía que no era nada para él, aun así se preocupaba.

\- Quiero ir tras ella.

\- Olvídalo -Dijo Jun Pyo- Si vas tras ella recibirás dos patadas -Dijo el rizado- Vamos primero a la enfermería y nos explicaras lo que había sucedió.

Paul aun recordaba, estaba caminado buscándote por el colegio, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, presentaba que sería un buen día- Lo siento… ya dije que no… _-"Esa… ¿No es la voz del bastardo ese?"_ se preguntó el chico, Woo Bin estaba de espaldas en la entrada de la sala de los F4 hablando por teléfono- No puedo, Min Su… bueno, Yin Su… como sea… no puedo verte… -Repetía el chico, la cólera de Paul llegó al límite, ¿Acaso te estaba engañando?, sabía del tiempo, pero eso no le daba derecho a hacer esas cosas y sin pensar más, cuando Woo Bin salió del lugar le arremetió un buen golpe iniciando todo, tomando desprevenido al muchacho iniciando la pelea.

\- ¡Ella estaría mejor conmigo que con una basura como tú! -Dijo Paul- ¡Yo le di todo, le ofrecí todo y ella me entregó todo! -Había dicho aquellas palabras por puro coraje, Woo Bin las malinterpretó y la pelea se intensificó hasta tú llegada.

…

Jan Di estaba contigo en tu departamento, ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo una película, suspiraste cansinamente, Jan Di te miro de reojo, lo de hoy te había afectado mucho, ¿Habrías cambiado de opinión con respecto a seguir con Woo Bin?

\- _ -Te llamó la pelinegra.

\- Dime Unnie… -Suspiraste, aun no sabías porque los chicos se habían peleado, pero debió ser debido a ti, ya que se sabía por vista que los chicos se odiaban a muerte.

\- ¿Volverás con Woo Bin?

Suspiraste- Han pasado tres semanas -Dijiste- Aun debo… pensar unas cuantas cosas -Dijiste, además de lo de hoy, volviste a suspirar mirando la pantalla a pesar de que no le prestabas atención.

\- Por cierto -Comentó Jan Di- El chico que nos ayudó… creo que es un modelo famoso.

\- ¿Enserio? -Preguntaste- Es extraño… no lo he visto… tampoco es que he mirado mucha televisión -Dijiste, Jan Di se encogió de hombros, te ofreció una barra de chocolate y las dos comieron mientras veían la película.

Jan Di se había quedado a dormir esa noche, ahora llegaban al colegio, tuvieron sus clases normales y mientras caminaban por el campus, Jan Di olfateo algo- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Qué es qué? -Preguntaste frunciendo el ceño, la pelinegra mostró su dedo índice, volvió a olfatear, tomó tu muñeca y te arrastró por los pasillos del colegio, ahora si podías oler aquel delicioso aroma- Huele delicioso -Dijiste.

Abrieron la puerta, era un pequeño salón, estaban unas cuantas sillas, mesas, muebles, y en el medio una silla y una caja, encima de estaba una hornilla y una estufa encendida, Jan Di se acercó- Eh… creo… que esto ya está cocinado -Dijo, miraron a todos lados.

\- Aquí no hay nadie, Jan Di -Dijiste tratando de no pensar en aquel olor suculento.

Entonces, no solo fue el estómago de Jan Di que sonó en aquel silencio, sino también el tuyo- ¡Cierra, cierra, cierra! -Te dijo la pelinegra cerraste la puerta ante sus insistencia, ella se acercó a la estufa con una sonrisa, revolvió un poco, abrió la boca y comió.

\- Jan Di… deberíamos irnos -Decías con las manos en los bolsillo, la verdad te empezaba a dar hambre.

\- ¡Ven, Unnie, esto está rico! -Te dijo ella, suspiraste derrotada si había algo que no podías era con la comida, más si tenías hambres. Ambas empezaron a comer, Jan Di te daba un poco mientras ella tragaba y volvía a comer mientras tu tragabas, en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico con el mismo uniforme y unos lentes en su rostro, ambas lo miraron, tragaron como pudieron, lo miraron fijamente.

\- ¡Tú! -Jan Di se levantó al reconocer quien era, tú también te levantaste, joven se inclinó ante ustedes, luego se acercó- Me presento formalmente, Geum Jan Di Sunbae-Te miró- _ _ Sunbae.

Ambas se miraron de reojo- ¿Sunbae? -Preguntaron.

\- Soy Lee Je Ha, estudiante de primero -Dijo el chico- Y… honestamente, soy su más grande Fan, Jan Di Sunbae

\- ¿Fan? -Preguntaron las dos.

\- Jan Di Sunbae es la Juana de Arco de Shinhwa, la heroína plebeya que combate a los F4 -Ella sonrió- _ Sunbae sería como el pequeño Juan.

Pensaste un poco- ¿Eso no es con Robín Hood? -Preguntaste, el chico te miro con una sonrisa pequeña pidiéndote perdón con la mirada.

\- Heroína plebeya es demasiado -Dijo Jan Di- A propósito, no te reconocí con eso.

\- Es mi concepto -Dijo el Je Ha.

\- ¿Concepto?

\- El concepto de una estrella -Dijo el pelinegro, Jan Di lo miró sin entender, sonreíste de lado.

\- ¿Te ocultas para no tener a tus fans alrededor? -Preguntaste cruzándote de brazos, Jan Di te miró, Je Ha sonrió.

\- Es muy inteligente, _ Sunbae -Dijo el muchacho- Prefiero ser un solitario que estar rodeado de gente.

Jan Di y tu rieron divertidas- Nos parecemos -Agregó la pelinegra- Tampoco nos gusta estar rodeado de gente que conocemos.

\- De los amigos que tengo aquí… Jan Di es realmente la única -Comentaste, para luego pensar en el F4, ¿Ellos se habían vuelto tus amigos?, eso sin contar a Woo Bin.

\- Ah… también pensé lo mismo -Dijo Je Ha con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, nos comimos tus fideos -Comentó la pelinegra, Je Ha sonrió mirando el plato prácticamente vacío.

Hablaron los tres un rato, después el chico comentó que podían ofrecerle trabajo a Jan Di en el set de fotografía donde trabaja como modelo, Jan Di aceptó gustosa.

\- Es muy difícil encontrarte -Dijo Jun Pyo, alzaron la vista, los F4 estaban frente a ustedes, sentiste la mirada de Woo Bin en tu ser, _"¿Y ahora?"_ , pensaste sintiéndote por muy extraño, chiquita e indefensa, desviaste la mirada.

\- U-Unnie… debo irme.

\- Pero, _ -Dijo la pelinegra, no dijiste nada y saliste corriendo cual vil cobarde, Woo Bin no te quitó la vista de encima ni un segundo, no hasta que te fuiste.

\- Descuida, Jan Di… -Dijo Ji Hoo sonriéndole- Iremos por ella.

\- Gracias, Sunbae -Sonrió la pelinegra y los dos chicos salieron en tu búsqueda dejando a solas a Jun Pyo y Jan Di.

…

Lamentablemente, los chicos no te pudieron encontrar, te habías ocultado muy bien, bajaste desde el árbol y corriste hacia la limosina que te llevaría a casa, no sabías porque evitabas a Woo Bin, mucho menos a Ji Hoo que era como tu caballero, pero no tenías ganas de escuchar lo que el pelirrojo tenía que decirte si es que quería decirte algo.

\- _ -Dijo Paul, se levantó del suelo, te había esperado en la entrada de tu apartamento, frunciste el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Paul? -Preguntaste entrando a tu casa, el chico te siguió.

\- Debo hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué? -Preguntaste dejando tu bolso en la mesa del comedor.

\- Tu novio.

Te quedaste estática- Ah… no quiero escuchar nada, Paul, si Woo Bin tiene algo que decirme que…

\- Te está engañando.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste mirándolo- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El día de la pelea, hablaba con una mujer, diciéndole que no podía ir a verla… ¡_, abre tus ojos, Song te está engañando!

" _No eres un plan"_ , las palabras de Woo Bin resonaban en tu cabeza, sus ojos ese día gritaban verdad- Paul… basta…

\- Pero, _.

\- Sal de mi casa -Dijiste ya enojada, sabías lo que estabas haciendo, no tenía que venir él para decirte lo que hacer.

\- _.

\- ¿No me escuchaste? -Preguntaste de nuevo, esta vez con el ceño fruncido, Paul bajo la cabeza, por un momento te sentiste más por hablarle dicho eso, pero el pelinegro simplemente se giró y salió de tu departamento, dejaría que te calmaras para luego hablar nuevamente contigo.

Suspiraste y agarraste tu celular, tenías dos horas antes de ir al café a trabajar, sonreíste al recordar el lindo lugar al que te habían contratado, comiste, te arreglaste y fuiste directo al café.

\- ¡Por favor, chica! -Decía un hombre con una sonrisa, se la devolviste y llegaste hasta su mesa.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea? -Preguntaste después de agarrar tu libreta.

\- Dos cafés grandes oscuros y… -Miró a su compañera.

\- ¿Qué tal están los dulces?

Alzaste la vista- La verdad son muy buenos -Dijiste.

\- Entonces… tráeme el que te parezca mejor -Te sonrió la mujer, lo anotaste.

\- De acuerdo, señora -Dijiste, te inclinaste un poco y fuiste al mostrador, pediste las cosas al chico tras la barra y te las dio, luego volviste donde la mesa y diste los pedidos, te fuiste a otra mesa donde habían unos chicos que charlaban.

\- ¿Desean algo? -Preguntaste sonriendo.

\- ¿Además de tú teléfono? -Preguntó uno de ellos, rodaste los ojos internamente.

\- Volveré cuando decidan… -Susurraste y cuando te estabas por ir, uno de ellos te agarró el brazo.

\- ¿Eres nueva, verdad?, nunca te había visto por aquí.

\- Sí, así es -Dijiste un poco nerviosa, habían otras mesas que seguramente te necesitaban- Si me disculpa -Susurraste nuevamente y te fuiste a otras mesas, los chicos se quedaron ahí hasta tarde.

\- Bien… aún no se han ido -Dijiste al chico tras el mostrador, este te sonrió.

\- Uno de ellos es el hermano del jefe -Te dijo, volteaste a verlo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Eh, chica! -Te dijo uno de ellos, caminaste hasta llegar- ¿Queda algún dulce de canela?

\- Sí, aún queda.

\- ¿Traes dos?

\- Claro -Te inclinaste y fuiste a buscar el pedido, luego volviste a la mesa y lo dejaste ahí.

\- Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó el mismo que te había pedido los dulces.

\- Yo…

\- Basta, Kim So -Dijo otro- No será una de tus conquistas, ella está trabajando -Luego te miró- Puedes retirarte, le diré a mi hermano que te dejé salir antes.

\- Pero…

\- Anda, puedes irte.

Parpadeaste un poco, asentiste y te retiraste, fuiste tras la cocina donde te quitaste el fino delantal blanco, soltaste tu cabello, te colaste un sweater te despediste de Soon Kim, el chico del mostrador, y saliste del lugar. Había sido un día largo y ajetreado.

\- ¡Unnie! -Jan Di te había llamado antes de dormir.

\- Jan Di, hola -Dijiste- ¿Sabías que el trabajo duele?

La pelinegra al otro la do de la línea rio divertida por tu comentario- Lo sé, lo sé -Dijo- Oh… te tengo que decir muchas cosas.

\- Aprovechemos de que es fin de semana -Dijiste- ¿Quieres venir a casa mañana?

\- Iré en la tarde, aún tengo trabajo en las mañanas.

\- ¡Oh es verdad, yo igual! -Ambas rieron- Nos veremos mañana, Unnie.

…

\- ¡Bienveni…do! -Te quedaste perpleja, en la puerta del café estaba Ji Hoo- Sunbae… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¡_, esa no es la manera de tratar a los clientes! -Te dijo una mujer tras el mostrador, al parecer era madre del dueño- Lo siento, señor -Se disculpó ella inclinándose- Es nueva y…

\- Descuide -Dijo el rubio, luego te miro y sonrió de lado, para sentarse en una mesa, suspiraste y te acercaste.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Sunbae?

\- ¡_!

Miraste de reojo a la mujer mandona- Lo siento, ¿Desea algo en particular, señor Yoon Ji Hoo? -Preguntaste y el rubio sintió ese tono juguetón en tu pregunta.

\- Ah… un café claro, ¿Podrías agregarle un corazón?

\- Será con todo el placer del mundo -Dijiste, te inclinaste y fuiste hacia la barra donde le pediste el café a la mujer, que desde luego hizo un corazón grande, se notaba que Ji Hoo enamoraba hasta las mayores, te acercaste- Su café, señor -Dijiste inclinándote.

\- Gracias -Te dijo este.

Seguiste trabajando y Ji Hoo se quedó observándote, mientras te movías de un lado a otro con aquella sonrisa indescriptible, ya a la hora del almuerzo, recogiste tus cosas, Ji Hoo te esperó en la entrada y salieron.

\- ¿Te puedo pedir algo? -Preguntaste un poco dudosa, el chico te miró mientras se dirigían hacia su moto- ¿Le podrías ocultar esto a Woo Bin?

Ji Hoo achicó los ojos- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que se preocupe -Te rascaste tu brazo derecho y desviaste la mirada.

\- ¿Te falta dinero? -Preguntó el rubio.

Lo miraste con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¡No, no! -Dijiste- Tengo el dinero de los patrocinadores… pero… quiero mi propio dinero.

\- Ah… -El rubio sonrió- No le diré nada -Dijo este con su sonrisa característica, le sonreíste de vuelta- ¿Hablarás con él?

\- Ya hablé con él.

\- Sobre lo del tiempo.

\- Ah… -Sonreíste- Primero quiero estar unos días más en esto…

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- Quiero tener mi mente clara para una relación, Sunbae -Este te miró con una interrogante en su rostro.

\- ¿Lo dices por como es Woo Bin?

\- Más o menos -Dices- Sé cómo es Woo Bin, y sé que debo tenerlo bien vigilado por que hay pequeñas zorras en todas partes.

Ji Hoo no aguantó y rio divertido- ¿Tienes miedo de que ellas se acerquen a él?

\- Ah…

\- Pensé que me dirías… que tendrías que vigilarlo para que él no vaya tras una de esas mujeres -Susurró el rubio.

\- Confío en él -Dijiste- O… al menos eso trataré para cuando volvamos a hablar… y si quiere seguir con… esto.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -Negaste con la cabeza.

\- Debo ir a ver a Jan Di en su trabajo -Viste como el rubio miró al frente, su sonrisa se había borrado y fruncía ligeramente el ceño- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Que ella te diga -Dijo él y se subió a la moto- Nos vemos en clases.

\- Ah… ¡Adiós, Sunbae! -Dijiste cuando el arrancó y se fue.

Caminaste por las calles de Seúl hasta llegar al restaurante de avena, Jan Di estaba sentada y al entrar te abrazó- ¿Estás lista? -Preguntaste- ¿Dónde está Ga Eul?

\- Ya se fue a casa.

\- Lástima, quería saludarla -Dijiste, luego de despedirse del cocinero, ambas se fueron a tu casa, comieron el almuerzo, que a Jan Di le encantó, hicieron unas cuantas tareas y vieron un poco de televisión.

\- No me has dicho lo de ayer -Le recordaste a la pelinegra.

\- Es verdad -Te dijo- Me hicieron una sesión de fotografía.

\- ¿Qué? -Te quedaste con la boca abierta, luego te giraste hacia ella- ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?

\- En el trabajo de Je Ha.

\- Pero… creí que…

\- Sí, al principio fue arreglarles la ropa, pero al final terminamos en una sesión de fotos, ¡Me dieron mucho dinero Unnie!, era realmente necesario -Decía ella.

\- Te entiendo -Dijiste regalándole una sonrisa.

\- También yo… le mentí a Gu Jun Pyo.

\- ¿Qué tú hiciste qué? -Preguntaste abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡Jan Di! -Le reclamaste- Estaban bien hasta ahora, por qué…

\- Es por el trabajo -Te dijo, te relajaste un poco- Yo… le dije que era el cumpleaños de Ga Eul y que me la pasaría con ella.

\- Jan Di… -Dijiste.

\- Lo sé, hice mal -Dijo la pelinegra- Pero no quiero que Gu Jun Pyo se entere de que necesito dinero y que le mentí, más cuando él me ofreció ir a Japón.

\- ¿Iban a ir a Japón? -Preguntaste quedándote corta- Wow…

Después jugaron un poco Wii U y comieron helado, cantaron Karaoke y Jan Di se fue a su casa.

El domingo, fue lo mismo, esta vez no fuiste a ver a Jan Di ni a Ga Eul, fuiste al colegio donde practicaste tu rutina que la tenías muy lenta y olvidada, pero cuando la empezaste a practicar te había salido muy bien todo, llegaste a casa un poco tarde, cenaste y te acostaste esperando la llegada del lunes.

Bostezaste un poco, mientras observabas a unos chicos caminar frente a ti con una revista, te acercaste un poco, la verdad era que los muchachos tenían varis revistas en su mano, _"Qué extraño"_ , pensaste, luego ellos dijeron algo en susurros y cuando voltearon hacia la portada, te quedaste de piedra.

Jan Di estaba en la portada, toda maquillada, con el cabello despelucado, una camisa manga larga no se veía si tenía pantalón o short, a su lado sentado en el sofá, estaba Je Ha como un vampiro- ¡Hay que decírselo a Jun Pyo Sunbae! -Dijo uno de ellos, te alarmaste.

\- ¡Ustedes no dirán nada! -Dijiste señalándolos, ellos te miraron y corrieron, tú les seguiste el paso, pero la verdad es que llevaban un poco de ventaja, entonces los tres chicos entraron al aula de los F4- ¡Sunbae, Jun Pyo Sunbae!

Corriste con más ganas y abriste la puerta- ¡No, Jun Pyo!

Muy tarde, el chico ya había visto la revista completa, alzo la vista mirándote, con el ceño fruncido, los chicos también te miraban intrigados, sobre todo Woo Bin, el rizado arrojó la revista, te sobresaltaste en tu puesto, camino hasta ponerse delante de ti, apretaste los ojos y las manos en puños- ¿Sabías de esto? -Su pregunta fue clara y concisa, suspiraste y asentiste- ¿Dónde está Jan Di?, ¡¿Dónde?!

\- ¡Jun Pyo! -Interrumpió Woo Bin tratando de defenderte, no le parecía correcto que te gritara de esa manera, pero el rizado lo miró haciéndolo callar.

\- Llévame con ella -No te moviste, seguías con los ojos apretados, entonces el rizado agarró tu muñeca y te arrastró por el lugar para buscar a Jan Di, los chicos no se quedaron atrás y los siguieron.

\- ¡Basta! -Decías, el chico apretó más tu mano- ¡Gu Jun Pyo imbécil, me estás lastimando! -Pero no parecía reaccionar, no hasta que llegaron frente a Jan Di y Je Ha.

\- Suéltala -Dijo Jun Pyo, pero Je Ha no hizo caso- ¿¡No la soltarás!? -Volvió a gritar.

Jan Di se deshizo del agarre- Unnie… -Dijo Jan Di mirándote, pediste perdón con la mirada, Jun Pyo entonces te soltó, diste unos pasos hacia atrás tomando tu mano.

\- Como si esas fotos no fueran suficiente -Dijo Jun Pyo mirando fijamente a Jan Di- ¡Ahora, me estas evitando por una basura como esta!

\- Gu Jun Pyo, no es así -Dijo Jan Di.

\- Geum Jan Di, te has vuelto engreída -Dijo el rizado- ¿Por qué?, sales en una revista, ¿Y ya crees que puedes ser modelo? -Jan Di solo lo miraba- Dime algo, ¿Este tipo es la razón por la que no fuiste a Hokkaido conmigo? -Jan Di tragó un poco al verse atrapada, miraste a tu Unnie, sabías lo del viaje, sabías que Jan Di había mentido, sabías que tu amiga había hecho mal. Jan Di bajó la mirada avergonzada- Sí… Intentas negarme que él es Ga Eul… o… que ese día era el cumpleaños de él.

\- Lamento haber mentido -Respondió por fin Jan Di, te sentías realmente mal, nuevamente estabas dividida, ente Jun Pyo y Jan Di, no querías apoyar a nadie, no querías sentirte igual que la última vez- Me equivoqué… te explicaré… es que…

Je Ha entonces sonrió de lado, Jun Pyo lo miró, lentamente, tratando de matarlo- ¿Acaso te acabas de reír?

Je Ha lo miró- Es algo gracioso, la chica que quieres… ¿Acaso tienes tan poco fe en ella?

\- ¡Je Ha! -Le recriminaste enojada, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así?, Jun Pyo puso un brazo frente a ti, para que callarás, él quería escuchar todo lo que el bastardo tenía que decirle.

\- Y… antes siquiera de ponerte celoso, ¿Has pensando en la situación en la que está tu novia?

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Jun Pyo avanzó con el puño en alto y con la otra mano agarró al chico del sweater y le dio un golpe en su mejilla, te tapaste la boca, Jan Di se quedó con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, Jun Pyo le dio otro golpe al chico y otro, Je Ha se alejó un poco, pero Jun Pyo le arremetió con una patada, Je Ha cayó al suelo adolorido y Jun Pyo volvió a darle otro golpe en la mejilla, Je Ha cayó a los pies de Jan Di que tenía una mano en su boca.

\- Levántate -El rizado agarró al chico de las solapas del sweater y parte de la camisa, Ja He tenía la boca sangrando y como pudo se levantó, Gu Jun Pyo lo empujó, cayó rodando hasta llegar a tus pies y luego arremetió con otra patada directo en el estómago, diste un pequeño sobresalto en tu lugar, Jun Pyo siguió dándole patadas, se posicionó frente al chico- Dilo otra vez -Dijo el rizado- ¿Qué dijiste?, ¿Quién te crees que eres?

\- Es un desperdicio -Dijo Ja He.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jan Di está perdiendo el tiempo… con alguien como tú -Le dijo.

\- ¡Este bastardo está loco! -Dijo Jun Pyo dándolo otro golpe más fuerte que los primeros, le dio otro logrando noquearlo y cuando este se disponía a reventar la cabeza de Ja He contra el suelo ustedes dos gritaron.

\- ¡Basta! -Jun Pyo alzó la cabeza, pudo ver miedo reflejado en tus ojos, luego se giró para ver a Jan Di- Por favor… detente -En cambio, los ojos de Jan Di mostraban tristeza, miedo, dolor, las lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

Jun Pyo miró al frente, apretando los dientes con fuerza, tuvo que inspirar profundamente y dejar a Ja He en el suelo, se levantó y se acercó a Jan Di, tú aprovechaste y te agachaste rápidamente para ver cómo estaba el chico- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Paul había visto la pelea de lejos, no quiso interrumpir sabiendo que no le concertaba, pero al verte se acercó y esperó a Jun Pyo terminara.

Acercaste tu mano a la boca del muchacho, solo lo había noqueado- Necesitamos llevarlo a la enfermería -Dijiste, alzaste la vista, Jun Pyo y Jan Di hablaban entre ellos, decidiste dejarlos estaba vez solos, y buscaste un pañuelo entre tus cosas, limpiaste un poco la sangre de Ja He, hasta que Jun Pyo agarró a Jan Di del cuello de la chaqueta y de la camisa. Te alertaste, igual que el F4 que recién había llegado.

\- ¡Geum Jan Di! -Gritó Jun Pyo, ella dijo otra cosa más, que no habías escuchado, Paul revisaba si el chico había tenido alguna contusión, viste como Jun Pyo la soltó, dio la vuelta hacia ustedes alejándose de Jan Di, Woo Bin y Yi Jung se miraron y le siguieron, mientras que Ji Hoo camino un poco hasta ponerse a un lado de la pelinegra.

Jun Pyo paró a tu lado, miró fríamente tanto al Ja He, quien seguía inconsciente, como a Paul, luego agarró tu brazo- ¡Espera, Jun Pyo! -Él siguió caminando, llevándote a arrastras- ¡Jun Pyo, Ja He tiene que ir…!

\- ¡Me importa una mierda! -Dijo el rizado.

\- ¡Paul, llévalo a la enfermería, Paul! -Gritaste, el chico te miro asintiendo, Ji Hoo se alejó de Jan Di y los siguió.

\- ¿No te pedí que me mantuvieras al tanto de Jan Di? -Te preguntó el rizado una vez ya alejados del lugar, te soltó con brusquedad.

\- Yo no soy quien para decirte lo que le pasa a tu novia -Dijiste agarrándote la mano, ahora el resto de los F4 los miraban- ¡Ella era la responsable de decirte!

\- ¿¡Sabías lo de las fotos!?

\- … -Desviaste la mirada- El trabajo no era ese… -Murmuraste y callaste, lo miraste fijamente- No es a mí a quien debas reclamarle -Dijiste- ¡Sí Jan Di no te dijo nada es por qué no te quería preocupar!

\- ¿Preocupar? -Jun Pyo frunció el ceño- ¡Desde luego que me voy a preocupar por ella!

\- ¡Pues ella no quiere eso! -Dijiste- Es tú novia lo que menos va a querer es…

\- Ya no lo es…

Todos los presentes miraron al rizado alertados- ¿Qué? -Preguntaron los chicos atónitos.

\- ¿De qué estás….?

\- Ha terminado conmigo -Dijo Jun Pyo- Ya no me quiere… ella…

\- Jun Pyo -Dijiste- ¿Crees que después de ese beso en mitad de la calle no va a quererte? -Preguntó- ¡Si bien te pudo alejar y no lo hizo!, ¡Ella te ama!

\- ¡No digas estupideces! -Gritó.

\- ¿Sabes algo? –Dijiste -Cuando tus ideas sea aclaren y reconozcas que si la quieres, habla con ella -Te diste la vuelta lista para ir donde la enfermería, pasando a un lado de Woo Bin, quien no hizo nada para detenerte, ni siquiera te miró mientras te alejabas.

…

Al día seguías un poco cabreada por lo sucedido, fuiste donde estaba Jan Di, quien al verte se quedó parada, corriste hasta ella y la abrazaste-Tranquila, Unnie, todo estará bien-Dijiste le decías, ella estaba con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos un poco rojos, había estado llorando, se dirigieron a sus casilleros y Jan Di abrió el suyo.

Y como la primera vez, frente a ella estaba una tarjeta roja, con la calavera y de bajo de está escrito "F4", tus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, _"¿Acaso, Jun Pyo…?"_ , frunciste el ceño.

\- ¡Miren!, ¡Geum Jan di recibió la tarjeta roja! -Dijo uno de los estudiantes.

\- Ella es la primera en recibirla dos veces -Le siguieron risas.

Entonces, Ja He apareció y arrancó la tarjeta del casillero- No te preocupes, a partir de ahora, Sunbae, te protegeré -El chico arrugó la tarjeta convirtiéndola en una bola arrugada, achicaste los ojos, parpadeaste un poco, hablarías con Jun Pyo, sí o sí.

Fueron directo a clases y resultó que nuevamente el asiento de la pelinegra no estaba- Geum Jan Di -Dijo Ginger- ¿Acaso no tienes escritorio?

\- Vaya… has descubierto la leche -Dijiste de brazos cruzados escrutándola con la mirada- Hagan un favor y cállense, si les satisface molestar a Jan Di, se las verán…

\- No importa, Unnie… -Susurró Jan Di, la miraste de reojo, con la cabeza gacha salió del salón, miraste de nuevo a las muchachas que se sentían superiores.

\- Todos ustedes son unos ridículos -Dijiste para después seguir a Jan Di, encontraron el puesto de ella lejos del salón, Jan Di lo arrastraba, había dicho que podía sola, caminabas tras ella sin decir nada.

\- ¡Cuidado, Sunbae! -El grito de Ja He hizo que alzaran la vista, el chico las agarró alejándolas del lugar hasta una columna tratando de protegerlas con su cuerpo lo más que podía.

Apretaste los ojos con fuerza y escuchaste un sonido sordo, al abrirlos, en el suelo había partes de una maseta y tierra, el puesto de Jan Di estaba a medio metro de ustedes y la silla un poco más allá.

Tragaste duro mientras tratabas de que tu corazón dejará de latir tan rápidamente, Ja He miró hacia arriba, Jan Di solo miraba hacia la maseta y tú tenías la mano en el corazón- Fue Jun Pyo Sunbae -Dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste mirándolo.

Jan Di negó varias veces- No fue él -Dijo la pelinegra muy segura.

\- Es verdad… no creo que él… conocemos sus jugadas, esto es… muy…

\- ¡Miren allá! -Dijo el chico- Ese es el salón de los F4 -Dijo el pelinegro, alzaron la vista y la verdad era que sí, Jan Di negó con la cabeza.

\- Jun Pyo no haría algo así -Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Él fue quien te dio una tarjeta roja de nuevo -Dijo el chico- ¡Gu Jun Pyo es exactamente el tipo de persona que haría esto sin pestañear!

Jan Di volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza- No -Dijo ella- No puede ser… es imposible… no… -Jan Di se acercó hasta la mesa, Je Ha agarró la silla, también te acercaste con la duda en la cabeza, estabas del lado de Jan Di, no creías que Jun Pyo hiciera algo de esa manera, entraron al lugar.

\- Adelántense -Dijiste, ellos te miraron- Tengo algo que hacer -Dijiste decidida a ir hacia la sala de los F4, ahí seguramente estaría Jun Pyo, esperaba que tuviera una buena explicación ante todo esto.

Caminaste decida al lugar, pero solamente estaba Woo Bin sentado tomando lo que parecía ser té, suspiraste, no querías enfrentártele, pero la vida de tu amiga estaba en juego- Woo Bin… -El chico giro un poco la cabeza- ¿Sabes dónde está Jun Pyo?

\- Faltó hoy a clases -Dijo este sorprendido de verte ahí, asentiste, lo ibas a llamar o enviar un mensaje, te giraste para salir del lugar, pero el pelirrojo te llamó, paraste- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Ahora no -Dijiste y lo miraste de reojo- Debo hacer algo antes -Woo Bin no dijo más nada, no te detuvo y agradeciste mentalmente que no lo hiciera, marcaste al pelinegro mientras ibas a clases, pero el chico no atendió, volviste a llamar, pero te mandaba a la contestadora, no quisiste darle un mensaje, necesitabas hablar con él, suspiraste.

Esa tarde, después de practicar un poco los pasos de la coreografía, le pediste al chofer que te llevara a casa de Jun Pyo, pero a penas preguntar por él en esa mansión, te dijeron que no estaba, frunciste un poco el ceño, le pediste al mayordomo Lee que le informara que habías ido, este simplemente asintió y volviste al auto, el señor te llevó a casa y te quedaste pensando en lo que había pasado hoy.

\- Jun Pyo no es así… él no es… -Murmurabas.

…

A la mañana siguiente bajaste para poder subir al auto, pero resultó que estaba Ji Hoo esperándote- ¿Qué haces aquí Sunbae?

\- Hola a ti también -Sonreíste un poco.

\- Hola -Dijiste, este te entregó su casco- Pero Sunbae…

\- Vamos, ya le dije a tu chofer que se podía ir -Dijo este con una sonrisa, él se acomodó en la moto y tú te subiste encima de ella haciendo de todo para que no que se te viera nada por la falda, Ji Hoo rio divertido.

\- No es gracioso -Decías y abrazaste con fuerza al chico, en poco tiempo llegaron al colegio- Gracias… -Susurraste, ambos bajaron y caminaron lentamente por el campus- Sunbae… -Este te miró- No me fuiste a buscar porque sí, ¿No es verdad?, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Eres muy lista -Dijo el rubio- No estoy muy seguro de aquel muchacho.

\- ¿Ja He? -Preguntaste, miraste al frente- Es un buen chico… -Dijiste- ¿Por qué preguntaste?

\- Por Jan Di…

\- ¿Estás preocupado por ella? -El rubio asintió- ¿La sigues amando, Ji Hoo Sunbae? -Este te miró, lo miraste- Ah… claro que sí, ese sentimiento es muy difícil de borrar.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Descuida -Sonreíste- Aprendí que los tuyo fue solo por el aprecio que te tengo -Le dijiste con una sonrisa de lado- Yo…

\- ¿Amas a Woo Bin?

Esa pregunta te tomó por sorpresa, te mordiste el labio inferior- Amar… es un poco lejos… -Susurraste, este te miró sorprendido por tal confesión- Pero… -Agregaste antes de que Ji Hoo se hiciera ideas locos- Lo quiero, de verdad que lo que quiero… -Dijiste- Antes se mostró que… si le podía interesar… y ahora… respetó mi decisión con lo de… darnos un tiempo -Sentiste un pequeño pinchazo en tu estómago- Quizás no lo ame ahora… pero si vuelvo con él, te aseguró que lo podré lograr.

\- Eres muy abierta -Dijo Ji Hoo, entonces reíste divertida por su comentario- ¿Qué harás con tu amigo?

\- ¿Paul?, pues… es solo eso… mi mejor amigo -Dijiste- Él tiene una pequeña parte de mi corazón… igual que todos ustedes -Sonreíste- Oye… espero que no estés grabando todo esto.

\- Desde luego que no -Dijo Ji Hoo sonriendo- Es la primera vez que te escuchó hablar de ese modo.

Sonreíste un poco- Sí, bueno… a veces hay que decir lo que uno siente… no le vayas a decir a nadie, mucho menos a Woo Bin y si se lo dices, te la verás conmigo, Sunbae.

Ji Hoo te revolvió el cabello, frunciste el ceño- Descuida, que soy una tumba -Te dijo, para luego darte un pequeño abrazo que le correspondiste- Nos vemos.

\- Adiós, Sunbae -Dijiste y caminaste directo al casillero, era raro que no estuvieran los estudiantes por ahí, ni si quiera Jan Di, ¿Era muy tarde?, caminaste directo al salón donde en la pizarra estaba escrito que se habían ido al laboratorio de ciencias, suspiraste cansinamente y te fuiste hacia el lugar.

Cuando menos te lo esperaste, en las ventanas pudiste ver a una Jan Di preocupada tocando el vidrio- ¡Jan Di! -Dijiste, había humo dentro del lugar, ella te miró angustiada, te asustaste, pero trataste de controlarte por ella- ¡Anda, vete al suelo, buscaré ayuda! -Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Corriste por los pasillos en busca de algún alumno o de algo que pudiera ayudar cuando ve que caminaba Ja He relajadamente por el pasillo-¡Ja He, Ja He!-Llegaste a él corriendo.

\- ¿Sunbae, qué sucede? -Preguntó alarmado.

\- ¡Es Jan Di! -Gritaste, este se alertó y corriste de nuevo hacia el laboratorio.

\- ¡Sunbae!, ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Jan Di, te dije que te tiraras al suelo! -Le gritaste a la pelinegra, miraste a todos lados y cerca había un extinguidor- ¡Ja He! -Dijiste señalándolo, este entendió y agarró el objeto, lo lanzó hacia la ventana rompiéndola en el acto.

El humo comenzó a salir- Trata de abrir la puerta -Te dijo, solo asentiste, yendo a esta, pero estaba con llave, te mordiste el labio inferior y agarraste tu tarjeta para hacerla como pasador, Ja He quitó más vidrio para poder entrar, en eso se escuchó la alarma de emergencia.

\- Vamos, vamos… -Murmurabas, Ja He logró entrar y por fin pudiste abrir la puerta- ¡Jan Di, Jan Di! -Dijiste esquivando el vidrio y acercándote a la pelinegra con la mano tapando un poco tu boca para no aspirar el humo, Ja He agarró a Jan Di entre sus brazos y después de cerciorarse que la tenía, salieron del salón de laboratorio.

Los alumnos ya estaban fuera y se sorprendieron al verlos salir, más al ver como Ja He cargaba a Jan Di, te mordiste el labio mientras los seguías- Te dije que te protegería -Dijo Ja He, caminaste a un lado, este te miro de reojo- La llevaré a la enfermería.

\- Iré con ustedes.

\- No -Dijo Ja He, te quedaste helada por su tono de voz, el pelinegro bajó la cabeza avergonzado- Tienes que ir a clases _ Sunbae, así… podrás ayudar a Jan Di Sunbae luego.

\- Pero… -Decías, no querías dejar a tu amiga sola, no después de eso.

\- Estará bien -Aseguró el chico- Luego podrás ir a verla.

Parpadeaste un poco, asentiste en silencio y el chico siguió caminado, dobló la esquina y desapareció.

Esa fue la última vez que viste a Jan Di en el día, la estuviste llamando, pero después de la cuarta llamada, apagó el celular, suspiraste frustrada y te mordiste el labio inferior, quisiste ir a su casa, pero no querías preocupar a los padres de la pelinegra.

" _Jan Di… ¿En dónde estás?"_

No pudiste pegar ojo esta noche, no hasta la mañana siguiente que volviste a tratar de llamar a la pelinegra, pero volvía a caer en la contestadora, no dudaste y saliste directo al restaurante de avena, si Jan Di estaba ahí la regañarías a más no poder.

\- _ Unnie -Dijo Ga Eul al verte, estaba al borde del llanto, te abrazó con fuerza.

\- Ga Eul…

\- He llamado a Jan Di desde ayer… no me atiende… ella debía estar aquí ayer y…. hoy también, pero… -Viste la hora en tu celular, ya era casi medio día, suspiraste.

\- Ga Eul -Ella te miró- Quiero que hagas una cosa por mí, y debe ser personalmente -La pelinegra asintió y después de explicarle lo que debía hacer salió corriendo del restaurante de avena, tú por otro lado suspiraste y caminaste por las calles de Seúl, primero fuiste la tintorería por si la pelinegra estaba por ahí rondando, pero no viste a nadie más que a su padre y si acaso a su hermano; decidiste ir hacia donde se había topado con Ja He por primera vez y mientras hacías eso, Ga Eul fue hacia la sala de los F4.

\- Ga Eul -Dijo Yi Jung al verla, la pelinegra tenía rastro de lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos.

\- _ Unnie me dijo que viniera con ustedes -Ellos la miraron atentamente- Necesitamos su ayuda -Dijo ella, los chicos se miraron unos a los otros, se pusieron en marcha, Ga Eul se subió al auto de Yi Jung- Jan Di no apareció en el trabajo -Dijo la chica- Y no nos contesta ni a mí ni a _, llamé a su casa también.

\- Dices que tu jefe llamó a la familia y les dijo que ella estaba con los F4 -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- ¡Él nunca hizo esa llamada! -Exclamó la pelinegra al borde de la angustia.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer?, ¿Qué le estará pasando a Jan Di?, ¿Y si alguien la secuestró o algo así?

\- Sería un alivio si ese alguien fuese Jun Pyo -Dijo Yi Jung- ¿Dónde dijiste que iba _?

\- No… no estoy segura… ella dijo que la buscaría por su cuenta… -Ga Eul se mordió el labio, no quería llorar.

Tras el auto rojo, estaba el auto negro de Woo Bin- Hola, director Lee -Dijo el pelirrojo por el manos libres- Soy yo -Dijo- Necesito que encuentre a alguien rápido, son dos personas, sí, haga que todos los busquen.

Ji Hoo se había parado más atrás, decidió hacer una llamada- Llama a Jun Pyo, Jan Di está en peligro -Dijo el rubio, para luego guardar su celular y arrancar en su moto.

Pero por casualidad u obra del destino, Jun Pyo no se encontraba en su casa, ni siquiera estaba en Seúl.

Caminaste por las calles hasta llegar a aquel estudio, no había nadie, estaba vacío, ya no sabías que hacer, decidiste lo mejor era ir al café y dar la explicación de tus faltas, además de llamar a Ga Eul, pero en el camino te diste cuenta de que te seguían, giraste la cabeza, a unos cuantos metros de ti, estaba un grupo de muchachos hablando entre sí, suspiraste pensando que solo eran unos hormonales que querían llamar tu atención, seguiste caminado, los pasos no cesaban.

Giraste, te estaban siguiendo, doblaste una esquina por una calle, agarraste el celular, y no dudaste de llamarlo- _¿_?, estamos bus…_

\- ¡Woo Bin me están siguiendo! -Le interrumpiste al borde de la desesperación, el pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea, dejó su asombró para fruncir el ceño.

\- _¿Quién te sigue?, ¿Dónde estás?_

\- Unos… chicos -Decías- N-No estoy segura… yo… -Avanzaste y empujaste cómo pudiste unos botes de basura al suelo para hacerlos como obstáculos.

\- _¡_!_ -Dijo Woo Bin alertado por el ruido- _¡No vayas a colgar!_ -Gritó el chico.

\- ¡No lo haré! -Decías. Woo Bin entonces marcó a otro número.

\- ¡Directo Lee, necesito que rastrees la llamada de mi novia, ahora!

\- _¡Sí, señor!_

\- ¿_?

\- _¡Aléjense de mí!_ -Gritabas- _¡Woo Bin!_ -Decías, el chico se empezó a desesperar- _¡Qué se me alejen!, ¡No!_ -Gritabas, el celular cayó al suelo.

\- ¡_! -Woo Bin gritó, se podía escuchar cómo te quejabas y luego, los murmullos de los muchachos, un auto frenando y luego arrancando- ¡Maldición! -El chico tuvo que parar el auto y frustrado, golpeó el volante- ¡Mierda, maldición!

Su celular volvió a sonar- _¡Señor, hemos rastreado la llamada!_

\- Ah… -Después de que a Woo Bin le dieran la dirección de tu celular, fue hasta el lugar, en efecto el celular estaba en el suelo, no había señales tuyas, Woo Bin golpeó un pared con su pie, volvió a llamar al director Lee, mandó a que buscarán también a su novia diciendo que lo más seguro es que tu secuestro estaba relacionado con la desaparición de Jan Di y Jun Pyo.

El rizado había vuelto a su mansión de lujo, el mayordomo le informó lo que ocurría con sus amigos, Jan Di y contigo, pero la información era muy poca, una sirvienta se acercó con una carta en bandeja de oro para Jun Pyo, quien la toma.

Sus ojos no podían mostrar más asombro y miedo y más al ver la foto de Jan Di amordazada, se mordió el labio inferior y dijo que iba a dormirse que estaba cansado de todo, desde luego, no era lo que iba a hacer, se visto con ropa negra, guantes y botas del mismo color, estaba preparado para ir a rescatar a su pelinegra.

El mayordomo se inclinó cuando el resto de los F4 llegaron, Ji Hoo corrió hacia el cuarto de a su amigo- ¿Ya llegó Jun Pyo? -Preguntó Yi Jung

\- ¿Está en su habitación? -Preguntó Woo Bin, ambos corrieron directo a la habitación del rizado.

\- El joven amo dijo… -Y siguió a los chicos- Jóvenes amos, jóvenes amos -Los tres chicos estaban más que alterados, no solos por Jan Di, sino también por ti que al enterarse por Woo Bin que te había secuestrado, no les quedó más de otra que ir por Jun Pyo, sabían que él no era el responsable, pero el rizado debía estar al tanto, ya que su novia había desaparecido y a la que consideraba su hermana menor la habían secuestrado.

\- ¡Jun Pyo!, ¡Jun Pyo! -Los cuatro empezaron a tocar la puerta- ¡Jun Pyo, Jun Pyo!

Woo Bin se acercó su oído a la puerta, no escuchó nada- Algo está mal -Dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido mirando de reojo a Ji Hoo, los tres miraron al mayordomo quien tuvo que abrir la puerta, entraron y no encontraron al rizado.

\- Por aquí… -Dijo Yi Jung mirando la ventana abierta donde pasaba la brisa y movía la cortina.

…

\- ¡_!

Alguien te estaba llamando, pero estabas demasiado aturdida y solo querías dormir.

\- ¡_!

\- No te… le… droga…

Frunciste el ceño, abriste los ojos, veías borroso, parpadeaste un poco- ¡_! -Miraste hacia donde te llamaban, atada en una silla, estaba Jan Di con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Jan Di? -Preguntaste tratando de moverte hacia ella, dándote cuenta de que estabas sentada en el suelo y amarrada a lo que parecía ser un tuvo

\- ¡Eh, la chica latina se despertó!

\- ¡Por fin ya era hora!, ¡Al menos tendremos un poco de acción con ella!

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntabas sin entender.

\- ¡_! -Jan Di te gritó.

-Hola, Sunbae- Frente a ti estaba Ja He, pero su mirada había cambiado.

\- ¿Ja He… qué? -Preguntabas sin entender, te dolía la cabeza, estabas mareada.

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo, Ja He?

\- Esperen a que Gu Jun Pyo llegue -Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa- Le gustará ver como su novia y hermanita sufren por su… estupidez.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntabas tratando de enderezarte, trataste de mover tus brazos, tus manos- Suéltame… Ja He… -El chico se giró- ¡Ja He! -Le gritaste.

\- ¡Calla, zorra! -Te dieron un golpe directo en la mejilla, botaste un poquito de sangre, Jan Di gritó de horror, estaba asustada.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Esto… -Se giró para verte, le importaba poco que llorabas, le importaba poco estabas sangrado- Es mi venganza.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Holis, bellezas!, aquí el 12° capítulo, ¡Espero les guste y lamento tanto la tardanza, no encontraba los capítulos de la serie y por fin los encontré!

Advertencia: Boys Before Flowers/Chicos ante Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

" _bla bla bla_ " son pensamientos o recuerdos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español.

 _\- Hello -_ Idioma en inglés.

También hay llamadas y mensajes en este capítulo.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

* * *

Capítulo 12

\- Estaba pensando en cómo atraer a Gu Jun Pyo -Dijo Ja He, lo miraste fríamente, aun con el dolor en tu comisura del lado derecho- Y pensé que sería mejor matar a dos pájaros de un tiro -Te miró de reojo- En este caso, tres.

\- ¿Quién te mando hacer esto? -Preguntó Jan Di- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No es gracioso solo pensarlo?

\- ¿Gracioso? -Preguntaste más que enojada- ¡¿Te parece esto gracioso, grandísimo bastar…!?

\- ¡Dije que te callarás! -Recibiste otro golpe, pero esta vez fue en el lado izquierdo, Ja Di gritó.

\- ¡Basta, déjala! -Decía ella, Ja He hizo una señal al chico que te había golpeado.

\- Espera hasta que llegue Jun Pyo -Dijo el pelinegro- ¿Por dónde iba?, es verdad, es gracioso el hecho de que Jun Pyo, quien está muy quisquilloso por haber perdido a su novia, se entere de que fue su _Omma_ quien me pagó para hacer esto.

\- ¿Su…Omma? -Ambas se quedaron en shock- Quieres decir… que la persona que te ordenó hacerlo… ¿Es la Omma de Gu Jun Pyo?

\- _Santa mierda…_ -Dejaste escapar un suspiro de angustia.

\- Si hubieses seguido el juego, Sunbae… te hubiese dado la mitad del dinero a ti… -Te miró de reojo- _ Sunbae no estaría tampoco en esta situación, pero al ser la "pequeña hermanita" de Jun Pyo, su Omma no tuvo otra opción que también intervenir.

\- _Pinche loca…_ -Susurraste y te mordiste el labio inferior.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Jan Di ya no estaba asustada, ahora la rabia surcaba sobre su ser.

\- En el momento en que rechazaste mi oferta… -Dijo Ja He- El objetivo de este juego se volvió solo uno: Gu Jun Pyo.

\- ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a Gu Jun Pyo? -Preguntaste escrutándolo con la mirada a mas no poder.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa- Todos los que estamos aquí… deben tener al menos una razón para querer vengarse de Gu Jun Pyo -Luego te miró- ¿Les gustaría oírlos?

\- ¡Di la verdad! -Dijo Jan Di- ¿Por qué le haces esto a Gu Jun Pyo?, A _ Unnie, ¿Qué te hicieron a ti?, ¡Dime!

\- No tengo nada en contra de _ Sunbae -Dijo mirándote de reojo- Solo sabía que sería mejor tenerla con la boca cerrada antes de que fuera con su novio y dar con mi paradero.

Frunciste el ceño y sonreíste de lado lo más sádica posible- Pues el juego te salió mal, Song Woo Bin ya sabe que fui secuestrada, en cualquier momento, vendrá y recibirás la paliza de tu vida.

El chico te miró fijamente, dio una orden y recibiste un golpe en el estómago, gritaste junto con Jan Di quien dijo tu nombre, bajaste la cabeza, el dolor había era insoportable, sentías como tu estómago se tornaba duro, se contraría, mientras que la piel quemaba.

\- ¡Déjala, por favor! -Decía Jan Di- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Ja He se acercó y te agarró del cabelló, chillaste de dolor- No te encontrará, y si lo hace… será después de que estos chicos acaben contigo.

\- ¿Eh? -Te asustaste, Ja He simplemente sonrió y fue nuevamente con Jan Di.

\- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Sunbae -Dijo con aquel tono juguetón- Para ser exactos le hizo daño a mi hermano mayor.

\- ¿Tu hermano? -Ja He se sentó frente a la pelinegra.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?, mi dulce hermano, que era más afectuosos con su despreciado medio hermano que su propio padre, Jan Di Sunbae… mírame detenidamente -Ella lo hacía, pero con rabia- ¿No te… recuerdo a alguien?

Jan Di miró a la nada de reojo y por un momento recordó aquel chico que le salvó la vida, pues iba a saltar de la azotea- ¿Hablas… de ese chico de la azotea? -Desde luego no tenías idea de lo que hablaban, hasta que un mero recuerdo que habías leído en un periódico, acerca de un chico que se iba a suicidar en una azotea y una chica lo salvó, ¿Hablaran del mismo?

Apretaste los ojos, las ganas de vomitar incrementaron- Bingo -Dijo Ja He- Saludaré a mi hermano de tu parte, casi muere, pero siempre sonríe cuando habla de ti.

Jan Di tragó en seco- ¡Tú!

Ja He se levantó de la silla y arrojó un poco de madera a un bote que ardía por dentro- Así es, quería venganza, pero… mientras me acercaba a ti… si solo te hubieses quedado conmigo, mi venganza no hubiese importado… eso pensé -A Jan Di se le vino el mundo al suelo, _"Es mi culpa"_ te miro de reojo, _"_ Unnie está aquí por mi culpa"_ \- En serio lo pensé, pero…

\- ¡Apúrate y entra!

\- ¡Jan Di! Geum Jan Di, ¡_! ¿Están bien?

\- ¡Cállate!

Para Jan Di fue el segundo momento en que su mundo vino abajo cuando por el umbral de aquella deteriorada puerta, apareció Jun Pyo siendo sujetado por los otros chicos, abriste los ojos como platos, _"Esto no puede ser, este…"_

\- ¡Gu Jun Pyo! -Ambas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo- ¡Gu Jun Pyo! -Jan Di volvió a gritar con más fuerza.

Entraron, Jun Pyo miró a Jan Di en aquella silla- Geum Jan Di, estas bien, ¿Cierto?, no te hicieron nada, ¿Verdad?

Ella negó- _, Unnie.

El rizado giro un poco su rostro, Ja He hizo un movimiento para que quedara frente a frente contigo, los ojos de Jun Pyo se abrieron como plato- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí, Gu Jun Pyo? -Preguntaste- ¡Vete antes de que…!

\- ¡Cállate! -Otro golpe sobre el pequeño hematoma que ya se te estaba formado en la mejilla.

\- ¡Bastardo! -Gritó Jun Pyo.

\- ¿Vino solo, verdad? -Preguntó Ja He.

\- Ah… definitivamente vino solo -Dijeron los chicos. Apretaste los ojos mientras sentiste escocer tu mejilla, _"Carajo, como duele"_ , pensabas, pero no dejarías que ninguna lágrimas se saliera de tus ojos- Bastardo estúpido, hoy es el día de tu muerte.

\- Déjales ir -Dijo Jun Pyo.

\- ¿Enserio piensas actuar así hasta el final? -Preguntó Ja He, quien sonrió- Eso no funcionará. Estarás completamente ensangrentado y no podrás ni mover un dedo gracias a alguien -Dijo Ja He- Tu querida princesa y tu linda hermanita deben verte en ese estado tan terrible -Te miró nuevamente de reojo- No serás el único sufriendo aquí -Tocó tu mejilla con el revés de su mano, hiciste una meuca de dolor- Un rostro tan bonito y cuerpo tan virginal tiene que ser corrompido por… culpa de alguien.

\- ¿Eh? -Tanto Jun Pyo como Jan Di y tú se asustaron ante sus palabras.

\- Pueden empezar.

El primer golpe que sintió Jun Pyo fue en su estómago, tanto Jan Di como tú gritaron, pero te agarraron del cabello y sentiste como aquel muchacho que te había dado los golpes empezaba a manosearte.

" _E-Esto no puede estar pasando"_ , pensabas, escuchabas de fondo los golpes hacia Jun Pyo y los gritos de Jan Di- Pará… -Murmurabas- ¡Para! -Volviste a gritar cuando sentiste sus manos sobre tus pechos por encima de la camisa y su boca en tu cuello. Te dio un mordisco en este, chillaste y el muchacho no reparó en más nada, simplemente agarró con fuerza la camisa y empezó a desprender cada botón de está.

Tu parte superior quedó al descubierto, gritaste de horror y comenzaste a patalear- ¡Basta, no quiero! -Decías, pero el chico aprovechó y se metió entre tus piernas, tocándolas y metiendo las manos por dentro de la falda- ¡Basta! -Te movías como un gusano, pero eso solo lo excitaba más- ¡Para!

\- ¡Calla! -Sentiste otro golpe, pero esta vez fue más duro que en el anterior, dejándote un poco aturdida, pero aun consciente de lo que sucedía, el chico empezó a acariciar tus pechos por encima del sostén, mordió las zonas descubiertas y llevó sus manos a por dentro de la prenda, mientras te besaba el cuello.

\- ¿Sientes lo duro que estoy, pequeña perra?

\- Déjame… -Lograste decir tratando de mover tus manos, pero parecía imposible.

\- Basta -Dada la orden, el chico frente a ti paró un poco molesto, ya que lo disfrutaba.

Ja He se agachó a la altura de Jun Pyo- ¿Te duele? -Preguntó al verlo, abriste tus ojos, Jun Pyo estaba en el suelo vomitando sangre.

\- ¡Jun Pyo! -Gritaste de horror, ya no te importaba lo que hicieran contigo, peor no dejarías que a tu hermano le siguieran haciendo eso- ¡Jun Pyo, sal de aquí!

\- ¡Te dije que te callarás! -Sentiste otro golpe que te volvió a dejar aturdida, escuchabas un pitazo en tus oídos, apretaste los ojos, la mirada de Jun Pyo pasó de la tuya a la de Jan Di, volvió a la tuya luego a la de Jan Di.

\- Y entonces las dejaré ir -Dijo Ja He, Jan Di estaba llorando, era un mar de lágrimas, no solo por Jun Pyo, sino también por ti, lo que menos deseaba era que pasarás por algo como eso.

Jun Pyo se levantó- ¡No!, ¡Gu Jun Pyo!, ¡No lo hagas! -Pedía la pelinegra.

\- ¡No seas bruto, no hagas eso!- Gritaste y recibiste otro golpe en tu mejilla, y de tus labios comenzó a salir pequeños hilos de sangre.

Pero en vez de hacer lo que Ja He decía, Jun Pyo le atesto un golpe, Ja He lo esquivó, Jun Pyo se tambaleo y volvieron a golpearlo, el chico a tu lado volvió a lo que hacía, volvió a estar entre tus piernas y sus manos fueron a tu ropa interior, tenía toda intención de quitártela, comenzaste a removerte- ¡Basta, no, no quiero!, ¡Basta! -Decías, pero poco le importaba al muchacho, sus labios estaban ahora por el golpe que te había dado en el estómago.

\- ¡Deténgase! -Gritó Jan Di con todas sus fuerzas, esa era la peor tortura de todas, no quería más, quería que terminara.

\- Para… -Dijo Ja He al chico que quería abusar de ti, se acercó a Jun Pyo que estaba de rodillas- Ahora di que no te acercarás ni a Jan Di ni a _ -De la boca de Jun Pyo salió mucha sangre- ¡Apúrate y dilo!

Jun Pyo escupió aun lado- No creo que pueda hacer eso -Dijo Jun Pyo, ambas lo miraron.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso estas sordo?, dije que no puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir? -Pregunto Ja He enojado.

-No quiero morir, pero… si me vas a matar no tengo otra opción.

Ja He agarró el respaldar de una silla, Jan Di se dio cuenta de esto-Dilo-También se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, tiraron a Jun Pyo a los pies de la pelinegra-¡Apúrate y dilo!

Pero la que recibió el golpe en su espalda fue Jan Di, quien se había levantado y había protegido a Jun Pyo del impacto, ahora estaba desmayada sobre el chico.

Pegaste un grito cuando viste a tu amiga, Jun Pyo trató de reponerse y fue hasta su novia tomándola entre sus brazos, llamándola para que reaccionara.

\- ¡Gu Jun Pyo!

\- ¡Jan Di!

\- ¡_! -Esa voz, conocías muy bien esa voz- ¡_!

\- ¡Gu Jun Pyo!

\- Vayan a ver -Dijo Ja He a uno de los muchachos, quien dejó la cámara en la silla donde estaba sentada Jan Di y fue a la entrada, pero antes si quiera de poder decir algo, Woo Bin le dio un golpe en todo el rostro, luego una patada dejándolo en el suelo, saltó un poco y le dio otra patada a otro chico, luego otro se acercaba y le dio un puñetazo también noqueándolo, le dio a otro con el brazo en la cara y remató con una patada, le dio varias veces a otro unas cuantas patadas alejándolo de la tabla de madera.

Yi Jung se encargó de otro y Yi Ho agarró el brazo de Ja He.

\- Tú serás mi boleto de salida -Te dijo el chico a tu lado quien te soltó de las cuerdas y agarró una vara metálica- ¡Aléjense! -Te agarró la muñeca con fuerza- ¡O la chica muere!

Sentiste una mirada sobre ti, miraste bien, Woo Bin te miró unos segundos preocupado, luego frunció el ceño y apareció un brillo especial en sus ojos, quería matar a ese bastardo que te había hecho eso.

\- Woo Bin… -Susurraste.

\- ¡Aléjense!

\- Idiota -Miraste al chico, este frunció el ceño mirándote.

\- ¡Cállate! -Te amenazó y cuando te iba a dar con la vara te agachaste, la vara paso y le diste una patada en la espalda baja, logrando que soltara tu mano y cayera a los pies de Woo Bin.

\- ¿Qué era lo que tratabas de hacer? -Preguntó Woo Bin- Estás más que muerto…

Te tambaleaste en tu lugar, querías ir hacia Jan Di para ver si seguía bien, pero caíste, Ji Hoo soltó al chico y fue hasta ti, donde te tomó en brazos para que no cayeras al suelo- Jan Di… -Murmuraste.

\- Está bien… ella…

Cerraste los ojos mientras Ji Hoo decía tu nombre varias veces.

…

\- ¿Dónde está _ Unnie? -Preguntó Jan Di después de hacer una mini discusión con Jun Pyo.

\- Ella…

\- ¡Que no!

Jun Pyo sonrió, era la tercera vez que la enfermera iba a por una muestra de sangre en la habitación tuya, pero desde luego te reusabas.

\- ¡Ya tengo una aguja en la mano, no quiero más! -Decías tratando a la mujer que sonreía malvadamente mientras tenía la aguja en su mano, desde luego ese era tu punto de vista, porque los chicos, Yi Jung y Woo Bin, solo veían una chica tratando de calmarte, ¡Incluso había guardado la aguja!

\- Pero, señorita yo…

\- ¡Qué no! -Dijiste.

\- Venga dentro de un rato -Volvió a decir Yi Jung, la mujer asintió sin mucha gana, salió del lugar.

\- Me quiero ir de aquí -Dijiste, en eso la puerta sonó de nuevo- ¡Qué no quiero! -Gritaste.

\- Soy yo… -Ji Hoo entró con las manos en los bolsillo, y de uno de estos sacó lo que parecía ser un osito panda- Lo compré para ti, para que te mejores.

\- ¡Sunbae eres un sol! -Dijiste mientras lo abrazas.

\- ¡Eh! -Woo Bin se cruzó de brazos en el sillón de la habitación, no dijo nada más, solo los fulminaba con la mirada, sonreíste divertida, el pelirrojo estaba celoso.

Agarraste el pequeño peluche entre tus manos, Ji Hoo se sentó al borde de la cama, entonces estiró la mano y apretó en el medio- Espero que mejores, _¡Muack!_

\- ¡Kyaaa! -Dijiste de la emoción y a cada minuto, ponías de nuevo la voz de Ji Hoo a través del osito.

\- Será mejor salir -Dijo Yi Jung- Ya se volvió más loca -Rio divertido, la verdad, quería dejarte a ti y a Woo Bin un momento a solas para aclarar todo, Ji Hoo asintió y le siguió.

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio- Woo Bin -Dijiste a la final- Quería decirte que… gracias -Le sonreíste, una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del mafioso latiera con fuerza.

\- Eres una tonta -Dijo Woo Bin frunciendo el ceño, también lo hiciste indignada, tú, toda dulce y él te viene a decir que eres una tonta- Lo primero que debes hacer cuando te persiguen es ir a una zona poblada -Dijo con aires de sabiduría- No estuvo mal que me llamarás, pero… -El pelirrojo suspiró- Me preocupaste…

\- Lo siento…-Bajaste la mirada, tragaste- Lo siento, Oppa…

\- ¿Qué? -Woo Bin alzó la vista- ¿Qué dijiste?

Te mordiste el labio inferior, jugaste con tus dedos- Lo siento, Oppa… no quería preocuparte, pero… tenía tanto miedo que... -Woo Bin te dio un abrazo, le correspondiste mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban por tus mejillas- Quiero volver contigo… quiero intentarlo…

Woo Bin sonrió, no supo si por satisfacción o felicidad, quizás una mezcla de ambas. Se separó un poco de ti, luego agarró lo que llevaba guardado en su bolsillo; era un collar con la palabra "Song" escrita.

\- ¿Huh?

\- Para que todos sepan que eres _my baby_ -Sonreíste divertida, el chico te la puso y después te dio un beso en la frente, cerraste los ojos, sintiendo el momento y un extraño sentimiento que conocías perfectamente dentro de tu estómago.

\- Disculpe, ¿Puedo…? -Era la enfermera que venía de nuevo a tomarte la sangre.

\- ¡No!

…

Comías junto con Jan Di un helado alegremente mientras paseaban por el parque- Es bueno salir un poco, Woo Bin está detrás de mí cada minuto preguntando como me siento y si tengo algún dolor.

\- ¿No te duele ya nada, verdad?

Negaste con la cabeza- Es un milagro que no me hayan botado un diente -Dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa recordando el momento. Bajaste la mirada, el porqué de las llamadas de Woo Bin no solo era para cerciorarte que estuvieras bien, si no porque últimamente tenías unas cortas secuelas de lo sucedido, más que nada había sido pesadillas, pero no le tomabas la debida atención. Los chicos, incluso Paul que después de enterarse se lamentó por no haberte ayudado, te habían pedido que fueras con un psicólogo, pero declinaste.

\- ¿Todo bien, Unnie?

\- ¿Eh?, ¡Ah, sí! -Sonreíste- Ahora que lo pienso, Woo Bin me invitó a cenar… le dije que no era necesario, pero él insistió.

Jan Di sonrió- Lo quieres.

\- Ah… desde luego que lo quiero… -Dijiste- Y espero que no me defraude, porque si no, me va a conocer.

Jan Di rio divertida- Últimamente lo que hago con Jun Pyo es ir a pasear, no me guste que gaste en mí.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente, Unnie -Dijiste sonriendo, llegaron a paso lento entre risas y chismes al restaurante de avena- Bueno, aquí estamos -Dijiste.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, Unnie -Te dijo la pelinegra después de entrar.

\- ¡_ Unnie! -Dijo Ga Eul que al verte te abrazó- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Muy bien, Ga Eul -Le dijiste con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar? -Preguntó la chica Jan Di a su lado sonrió, esperando tu respuesta.

\- Lo siento, pero… Woo Bin me va a buscar y…

\- ¿Un cita? -Preguntó Ga Eul sonriendo, asentiste varias veces- ¿Qué te vas a poner?

\- Mmm… -Te miraste un poco- No estoy segura si ir así… o…

\- Pero… ¿Dónde es el restaurante? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- La verdad… no me dijo… -Murmuraste, miraste tu celular- Debo irme, chicas -Le diste un beso en la mejilla cada una y saliste del restaurante.

Dudaste un poco, pero a la final llamaste al mafioso- _Hola, baby._

Suspiraste, eso no se lo podías cambiar- Hola… -Murmuraste- ¿Estás ocupado?

\- _Solo reviso unos documentos_ -Dijo el muchacho, ya que estaba en el oficina y su padre le habían dado unos cuantos papeles para revisarlos. Woo Bin ya estaba acostumbrado, después de todo él iba a ser el presidente de la compañía en un futuro no muy lejano.

\- Oh… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- _Ya lo haces_ -Woo Bin rio- _Pero está bien…_

\- ¿Cómo… -Te mordiste el labio inferior- debo ir?

\- ¿ _Al almuerzo?, oh, no te lo dije, vamos a un restaurante de comida latina_ -Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Enserio? -Preguntaste sorprendida- No sabía que había uno en Seúl.

Woo Bin sonrió- _Por cierto, iremos con los chicos._

\- Creí que era una cita para los dos…

\- _Puedo decirles…_

\- No importa -Dijiste con una sonrisa- Mientras más personas, mejor, bien… entonces nos veremos luego, ¿Me pasas la dirección del restaurante?

\- _Yo te busco._

\- Pero, Woo Bin…

\- _Yo te buscó_ -Insistió él.

\- De acuerdo, adiós.

\- _Adiós, baby_ -Y trancaste la llamada, diste un pequeño suspiro y miraste a lo lejos, había una dulcería, no lo dudaste y corriste hasta esta, pediste una bolsita de bombones y saliste del lugar con una sonrisa, los chocolates siempre te sentaban bien.

\- ¿_?

Alzaste la viste- ¿Sunbae?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Voy camino a casa -Dijo el rubio y te sonrió al ver que comías chocolate, estiraste la bolsa, pero este negó- ¿Quieres venir?

Asentiste un poco, solo habías estado una vez en cada de Ji Hoo Sunbae, pero solo viste la puerta. Te subiste a la moto de Ji Hoo y este te puso el casco, luego le abrazaste la cintura y fueron directo a la casa del rubio.

\- Que linda casa -Dijiste perpleja mirándola desde dentro.

\- Gracias -Dijo Ji Hoo.

\- Juraría que tenías miles de empleados, como Woo Bin o Jun Pyo.

\- ¿Has ido a la casa de Woo Bin? -Asentiste, Ji Hoo se sentó en el sofá, frente al televisor, te sentaste con él y le ofreciste los chocolates- Gracias, y bueno… los… empleados solamente están cuando no estoy, no me gustaba el ajetreo.

\- Oh… ya veo -Dijiste también comiendo un bombón- ¿Están ricos, verdad? -Ji Hoo solo sonrió.

\- Dame unos minutos, debo cambiarme.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste cuando él se levantó y se encamino a su habitación, frunciste el ceño, y comiste otro bombón, luego te paraste e inspeccionaste más la sala, había una foto de Seo Hyun en una de las paredes, sonreíste, se veía realmente hermosa, seguiste mirando, había una foto familiar, al parecer era los padres de Ji Hoo y los abuelos, te fijaste bien en el abuelo, te hacia tan familiar.

\- Son mi familia.

Te sobresaltaste, pero no dejaste caer la foto- Me lo imaginé -La dejaste en la mesa- La única foto familiar que he tenido fue en mi primera comunión.

\- Creo… que también tienes problemas familiares, ¿verdad? -Ji Hoo se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

\- ¿Soy tan obvia?

\- Ninguno de tus padres te llama, y sería muy normal que te llamarán durante clases, por el cambio de horario, pero no lo hacen, al menos no lo he visto.

\- Sunbae… deberías ser detective, te quedaría muy bien -Dijiste con una sonrisa triste, el chico solo te miró suspiraste- Bueno… es un poco complicado… yo… mis padres… estaban todo el tiempo discutiendo, discutían por cosas del trabajo, el futuro de la casa, mi futuro… mi padre quiere que me haga cargo de la clínica… al principio no lo vi tan mal… pero… resultó que también estaban arreglándome un compromiso.

\- ¿Compromiso? -Asentiste- Pero tú…

\- Después, mi madre descubrió que mi padre tenía una amante, imagínate… mi padre y otra mujer… -Miraste a Ji Hoo, tragaste un poco- Las noches fueron muy largas, peleaban a tal grado que se empezaban a lastimar… -Suspiraste- Tuve que ir al psicólogo por varios meses, por eso no quiero volver a ir, Sunbae, no ahora… seguramente las sesiones se tornaran alrededor de ese problema…

\- La cosa no termina ahí… -Dijiste- Mi Nonna vino a la casa, es una mujer muy hermosa y dura, quería corregir todo en la casa, a su modo, a su estilo… al enterarse de la amante de mi padre, casi lo hecha y al saber que yo lo sabía no lo dudo y me obligó a estudiar día y noche coreano para poder venir aquí en menos de un año -Suspiraste- Mi madre… debe estar ocupada con el divorcio o quien sabe… de todos modos los únicos momentos en los que ha sido "mamá" fue cuando era pequeña… al igual que mi padre…

Antes si quiera de alzar la vista, Ji Hoo ya te tenía abrazada a él, suspiraste y trataste de ocultar tu dolor, de verdad dolía, dolía mucho, tragaste varias veces y trataste de retener las lágrimas, Ji Hoo te siguió abrazando con fuerza- N-No… no le digas a Woo Bin -Era el segundo secreto que le pedías al chico, este simplemente asintió.

En eso, el celular de Ji Hoo sonó, se separaron y el rubio atendió la llamada- Ah, sí… ya salimos -Trancó la llamada y se levantó.

\- ¿Quiera era? -Preguntaste.

\- Woo Bin está fuera -Dijo el chico, asentiste agarrando la pequeña cartera que no contenía más que tu celular y la tarjeta. Salieron de la casa de Ji Hoo, Woo Bin estaba fuera del auto esperando, al verte sonrió de lado, te acercaste y le sonreíste.

\- Hola…

\- Debiste decirme que venías para la casa de Ji Hoo -Dijo Woo Bin, no sonó a reproche, solamente era una sugerencia.

\- Lo siento, se me pasó -Dijiste, el pelirrojo saludo a su amigo y los tres se subieron al auto a pesar de que Ji Hoo había dicho que podía ir en la moto, los dos insistieron en llevarlo. A unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraban frente a un lindo restaurante.

\- Los chicos ya deben estar dentro -Woo Bin había dejado su auto a un valet parking, los dos asintieron a sus palabras y entraron al restaurante.

A penas abrieron la puerta, un olor casero te llegó, _"Dios, huele también"_ , pensaste, miraste a todos lados, habían esculturas y pinturas de varios países latinoamericanos, las mesas eran sencillas, pero a la vez tenían un toque elegante.

A lo lejos, Jun Pyo alzó la mano, caminaron hasta la mesa, te sentaste al lado de Jan Di, quien estaba al lado de Jun Pyo, le seguía Yi Jung que venía con una muchacha muy bonita, Ji Hoo se sentó a su lado y Woo Bin a tu lado.

\- Por fin, creímos que no vendrían…

Miraste el menú, a tu lado Jan Di te miró con un poco de reproche- ¿Unnie?

\- Debiste avisarme… -Susurró la pelinegra.

\- Lo siento, me enteré a último momento.

\- Jun Pyo no me dijo, solo me arrastró aquí -Fulminó al rizado con la mirada- No me gusta que haga eso.

\- No me miras así y pide algo, lavandera -Dijo Jun Pyo al sentir la penetrante mirada de su novia.

\- ¿Tu qué vas a pedir, _?

\- Yo… -Miraste nuevamente el menú, había de todo, te mordiste el labio inferior, pediste una comida típica de tu país, Jan Di te imitó, no dudaba de tu buen gusto. Los chicos pidieron otros platos al igual que la compañera de Yi Jung que las fulminaba a más no poder.

" _¿Y está que se cree?"_ , pensaste y la ignoraste, no querías atormentarte esta noche, solo querías disfrutar del detalle que Woo Bin estaba haciendo contigo, apretaste su mano bajo la mesa. Este te miró, le sonreíste, te devolvió la sonrisa.

Al terminar de comer, entre risas y bromas, todos se despidieron, dejaron a Ji Hoo en su casa y Woo Bin se dirigió a tu edificio.

\- Woo Bin… -Lo llamaste, este te miró de reojo- Me estoy dando cuenta… que no sé nada de ti -El pelirrojo sonrió.

\- ¿Me quieres conocer más, baby?

Frunciste el ceño- Ah…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? -Preguntó este parando en un semáforo, te miró.

\- ¿Cuándo cumples?

Woo Bin rio- Dentro de un par de meses.

\- ¡Ah!, ¿Y no me dijiste? -Le diste un pequeño golpe en el brazo, Woo Bin sonrió, pero de repente una llamada lo distrajo, contestó.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿Qué?... está bien… iré ahora mismo -Trancó la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Woo Bin aceleró cuando el semáforo cambió de color, trató de ir lo más rápido posible, tenía el ceño fruncido, su expresión había cambiado por completo- ¿Woo Bin? -Siguió sin responderte, en pocos minutos llegaron a tu edificio, te bajaste rápidamente, la mirada del pelirrojo era tan asesina que por un segundo te había dado miedo.

\- Lo siento -Fue lo único que te dijo y arrancó, te quedaste mirando el carro y entraste al edificio, luego a tu casa, te quitaste los zapatos para estar más cómoda y luego te fuiste a dar un baño, te pusiste la pijama y trataste de dormir, pero aun rondaba en tu mente lo que había sucedido en el carro, suspiraste.

Al día siguiente, era domingo y ya decidiste ir a trabajar, ya que te había dado unos días remunerados, los que agradeciste, te vestiste rápidamente y fuiste hasta el café.

\- ¿Segura que estas bien? -Preguntó el joven dueño del café, asentiste- De acuerdo, entonces, ve a atender las mesas.

\- Gracias, señor -Dijiste inclinándote, empezaste a atender a los clientes regalándoles unas cuantas sonrisas, hasta que los chicos de la otra vez volvieron.

\- Tenemos el placer de volverla a ver, señorita -Dijo el que te había llamado, solo sonreíste.

\- Basta, no coquetees con ella -Dijo el hermano menor del dueño.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, linda? -Preguntó otro.

\- Tae Kim -El hermano menor frunció el ceño- ¿Podrías traernos unos dulces de chocolate, _?

\- Claro -Asentiste y fuiste a por los dulces.

\- No entiendo… -Dijo el tal Tae Kim- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?, cualquiera diría que es tu novia.

\- No es mi novia, simplemente es una niña y vino aquí para hacer su trabajo, no para que ustedes salgan con ella.

\- Oh, vamos -Dijo el otro- Nos conoces, no le haríamos nada.

\- Seguro.

\- Aquí tienen sus dulces -Dijiste dejándolos en la mesa- Que los disfruten.

\- Muchas gracias.

…

\- ¡_ Unnie, gracias por ayudarme! -Decía Jan Di mientras agarraban las bolsas del mercado.

\- No es nada -Dijiste con una sonrisa y ambas entraron a la casa de Jan Di, había estado de compras en el mercado, ya que la madre de la pelinegra no podía acompañarla, entonces te pidió el favor, desde luego aceptaste.

Al entrar a la casa, ambas dejaron caer las bolsas, el pequeño apartamento era un caos, los muebles estaban volteados, había vidrios por doquier, la madre y el hermanito de Jan Di estaban llorando en la sala a lágrima viva, Jan Di no lo dudó y caminó hasta sus parientes.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó ella aun anonada. Parpadeaste un poco- ¿Qué sucedió? -Volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué es todo esto?, oye, Kang San, deja de llorar y dime que sucedió.

\- El casero se llevó a Appa -Dijo el niño entre lágrimas.

Apretaste los ojos- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- ¡Jan Di! -Dijo la mujer- ¿Qué vamos hacer?, ¿Qué sucederá si tu padre muere?, dicen que si no pagamos, van a vender lo que sea, su hígado o su riñón -Tu cara cambió a una de horror- ¿Qué vamos hacer si Appa muere? -Lloró con más fuerza- ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir sin él?

Te acercaste despacio, Ja Di te miró- Lo siento, no tienes porque…

Negaste- Lo primero que debemos hacer es arreglar la casa -Le diste una sonrisa a la pelinegra tratando de reconfortarla- Señora Geum, Kang San, no se preocupen, su esposo estará bien -Dijiste, Jan Di te sonrió en agradecimiento, mientras ellos trataban de dejar de llorar.

Acomodaron todo, les tomó un poco de tiempo, pero a la final lo lograron, dejaron la comida en la nevera y preparaste esta vez la cena, la madre de Jan Di te estuvo tan agradecida que quería pagarte por todo el favor, desde luego negaste, no necesitabas ese dinero, tú lo hacías porque Jan Di era tu amiga y te necesitaba.

\- Ah… nos veremos mañana -Te inclinaste.

\- Gracias por la cena, linda -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste.

\- Nonna, ¡Espero verte pronto! -Dijo Kang San, le revolviste el cabello, y luego abrazaste a Jan Di.

\- Mantenme al tanto, ¿Sí?, trataré de ayudarte, quizás Woo Bin…

Jan Di negó rápidamente- Nosotros lo resolveremos.

Bajaste un poco la vista- De todos modos, si necesitas algo, por favor, díganme…

\- ¡Ah, adiós, Unnie!

\- ¡Adiós! -Dijiste con una sonrisa y bajaste las escaleras saliendo de la tintorería, caminaste por las calles de Seúl y decidiste llamar al pelirrojo- ¿Woo Bin?

\- _¡Yo, yo, baby!_ -Dice él con una sonrisa- _¿A qué se debe tu linda llamada?_ -Guardaste tus manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿No puedo hablar contigo? -Preguntaste frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

\- _No dije eso_ -Dijo él.

\- ¿Estás ocupado? -Preguntaste.

\- _No, no…_

\- ¿Me puedes venir a buscar? -Paraste frente a una dulcería- Estaba con Jan Di en casa y… creo que es muy tarde.

\- _¿Estas fuera sola?_ -Preguntó con un deje de reproche- _¿Dónde estás?_ -Woo Bin se empezó a preocupar más desde tu secuestro, estaba comenzando a pensar en ponerte un chip de rastreo en el brazo.

\- Es una dulcería, pero… está cerrada -Miraste la hora en el celular, la verdad era muy tarde, le dijiste le nombre del local y Woo Bin se encaminó a buscarte.

\- _Espera ahí -_ Dijo el muchacho, pasaron unos minutos y de repente una moto llegó hasta ti, parpadeaste un poco alejándote de la calle, pero al reconocer la moto sonreíste.

\- Sunbae -Dijiste.

\- Me llamaron para buscar a una damisela en aprietos -El rubio te sonrió, le sonreíste de vuelta- Disculpa a Woo Bin, pero mientras te venía a buscar se haría más tarde, además estaba cerca.

\- Gracias, Sunbae -Le dijiste y te pusiste el casco, el celular del rubio sonó.

\- Ah… estoy con ella… sí, de acuerdo -Trancó la llamada- ¿Lista?

\- Gracias, Sunbae -Le abrazaste con fuerza- De verdad eres nuestro bombero.

\- Les voy cobrar -Reíste divertida y el chico arrancó y en poco tiempo ya estaban en tu departamento- Sana y salva -Te bajaste y dejaste el casco al chico, le sonreíste.

\- Eres el mejor, Sunbae.

El chico reprimió una sonrisa- Woo Bin dice que le llames cuando estés arriba y que te pide perdón.

Negaste con la cabeza- No tengo nada que disculparle -Dijiste y te acercaste al rubio dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla tomándolo por sorpresa- Nos vemos, Sunbae.

Subiste y llamaste a tu novio- ¿Woo Bin?, ya llegue…

…

Bajaste corriendo, Jun Pyo te había llamado despertándote súper temprano, lo viste ahí en su carro con unos lentes- No entiendo para que me despiertas a mí, ¿Por qué no despiertas a tu novia? -Preguntabas mientras subías al carro, el chico solo rio divertido- No le veo la gracia.

\- Quiero ir de compras contigo, ¿Es eso posible?

\- ¿No has hablado con Woo Bin o Yi Jung? -Preguntaste incrédula- No me gustan las compras.

\- Necesito a alguien parecido a Jan Di -Dijo él, frunciste el ceño- Encima también para que te compres ropa de invierno.

\- No entiendo -Dijiste.

\- Calla y sujétate -Te ordenó y eso hiciste, condujo hasta llegar a un centro comercial que conocías muy bien, dentro estaban Yi Jung, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin.

\- ¿Qué esto? -Le preguntaste al pelinegro.

\- Ve saludar mejor a tu novio antes de que te asesine con la mirada -Volteaste a ver a Woo Bin, te miraba atentamente, esperando algún movimiento de tu parte, negaste con la cabeza y caminaste hasta llegar a él.

\- Hola… -Dijiste, frunciste el ceño, _"¿Hola?, ¿Enserio?"_ , lo abrazaste sintiendo tus mejillas arder.

\- Mucho amor -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- ¿Estás celoso, Yi Jung? -Preguntó Woo Bin con una sonrisa de lado mientras correspondía tu abrazo.

\- Un poco, sí, tener a una chica como _ entre tus brazos no es para menos -Dijo el pelinegro con un tono juguetón.

\- ¿También quieres un abrazo? -Le preguntaste al pelinegro y rápidamente ya estabas entre los brazos del chico. Woo Bin por otro lado se cruzó de brazos, no le gustó la forma en la que te habías separado, fuiste entonces donde Ji Hoo y también le abrazaste.

\- Mi bombero -Susurraste y en el rostro de Ji Hoo se le formó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Demasiado -Corearon Jun Pyo y Woo Bin- Debemos comprar lo necesario para el viaje.

\- Eh… ¿Cuál viaje? -Preguntaste separándote del rubio, Woo Bin rápidamente tomó tu mano, beso tus nudillos.

\- Uno que haremos para ir a esquiar -Dijo el chico galante con una sonrisa, pero una alarma resonó en tu cabeza.

\- ¿Esquiar?, yo no sé esquiar -Miraste a los chicos mientras empezaban a caminar, te habían ignorado por completo y no te podías zafar del agarre del pelirrojo, fueron hasta la zona VIP donde habían muy, muy poca gente, por no decir unas cuantas parejas y el personal.

Woo Bin y Jun Pyo te arrastraron hasta el departamento de mujeres, los chicos te pedían probarte cada cosa hermosa que veían, el primero lo hacía más por ti, mientras que el segundo lo hacía por Jan Di.

\- ¿Estas claro que Jan Di y yo no somos de la misma talla? -Preguntaste frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo sé, pediré dos tallas menos, ¿Qué talla eres tú?

\- ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? -Preguntaste de brazos cruzados.

\- Necesito saberlo para ver que le compró a la lavandera -Dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido.

Te cruzaste de brazos y miraste la ropa que tenía el chico en brazos- Dámela -Dijiste, te tendió la camisa y la estiraste un poco mirándola por encima- Una talla menos.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡ _Joder_ , que sí!

Woo Bin llegó, había de la tienda por una llamada de emergencia, lo miraste y él te dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntaste.

\- Debo… resolver unos asuntos, ¿Bro, podrías llevarla a casa?

\- Ashhh… ahora tengo cara de chofer -Dijo el rizado hastiado mientras le decía una empleada lo que iba a pagar.

\- Le puedo decir a Ji Hoo Sunbae o a Yi Jung Sunbae -Dijiste- No quiero andar con este idiota.

Woo Bin rio divertido y entonces sacó una tarjeta- Paga de aquí lo que…

\- ¡No, no, no! -Dijiste y sacaste la tarjeta de emergencia- Yo lo puedo pagar, de verdad.

Woo Bin frunció el ceño, no quería pelear ahora, no tenía el tiempo así que accedió, se acercó a ti y te dio un beso en la frente- Cuídate -Dijo para luego despedirse de sus amigos e irse a uno de los bares, debía resolver ese asunto que lo carcomía a él y a su padre.

Después de pagar todo, lograron meter la ropa en dos bolsas, miraste al rubio y al pelinegro- ¿Quién me puede llevar a casa? -Preguntaste, ya Jun Pyo se había ido dejándolos a su suerte.

Ji Hoo Sunbae no pudo llevarte, debía hacer algo en la fundación, así que Yi Jung se tomó el tiempo de dejarte en casa- Gracias, Sunbae, eres más amable que el cretino de Jun Pyo -El pelinegro rio divertido.

\- Fue un placer -Dijo él sonriendo de lado, se despidieron y entraste al edificio, había sido un día de locos.

A la noche, recibiste una llamada de Jan Di _\- ¡Unnie!_

\- ¿Jan Di?, ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntaste dejando la taza de chocolate caliente a un lado.

\- _¡Appa volvió!_

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntaste con una sonrisa- ¡Eso es maravilloso!

\- _¡Ah!_ -Dijo la chica, pero luego el tono cambió- _El único problema es que… Omma aceptó el dinero de la madre de Jun Pyo._

\- Espera… ¿Qué? -Preguntaste frunciendo el ceño- Jan Di…

\- _Mañana iré a devolvérselo_ -Dijo la pelinegra muy segura- _No necesitamos su "caridad", podemos nosotros saldar con nuestras deudas._

\- Jan Di Unnie.

\- _Ah… me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos _ Unnie!_ -Trancó la llamada sin siquiera dejarte hablar.

Suspiraste y recordaste cuando esa mujer llamó a Jan Di una hierba- Estúpida… -Susurraste.

…

Esa mañana vestiste una ropa deportiva, irías a practicar un poco, ya había pasado unos cuantos días desde la última práctica y no querías perder el hilo, el chofer te llevó hasta la escuela y fuiste directo a la pista miraste tu celular, no había ninguna llamada o mensaje de Woo Bin, suspiraste y le escribiste.

 _Estoy en la pista de patinaje._

8:10 AM ✔

Dejaste el celular en bolso y procediste a ponerte los patines, saliste y empezaste a patinar lentamente, hiciste unos cuantos ejercicios para poder estirar los músculos, cuando recordaste que hoy Jan Di iba a ver a la bruja loca esa. Frunciste el ceño esperando que todo estuviera bien.

Diste unas cuantas vueltas, te deslizaste, hiciste la rutina. Te gustaba mucho patinar, era una de las cosas que más amabas en el mundo y lo tenías un poco olvidado, _"Tengo muchas cosas en mente"_ pensaste.

\- ¡_!

Te detuviste precipitadamente, ahí bajando las escaleras estaban Paul con una pequeña sonrisa, hacía tiempo que lo veías y ahora, tu corazón saltaba de la alegría dándote cuenta de la falta que te había hecho.

\- ¡Paul! -Llegaste hasta él, saliste de la pista y el pelinegro te abrazó con fuerza- ¡Tonto!, ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Desaparecí unos días para… pensar un poco.

\- ¿Pensar? -Preguntaste- ¿Pensar qué?

\- Que… -Él sonrió y negó- Olvídalo, son cosas mías -Lo miraste con una mega interrogante en el rostro- No pongas esa cara, te lo diré…cuando seas adulta.

\- ¡Soy adulta!

\- ¡No! -Dijo él sonriendo divertido- ¡Eres una niña caprichosa!

\- ¡Oye! -Dijiste picándole el estómago.

\- _...

Ambos alzaron la vista, Woo Bin estaba con un abrigo y en su rostro una expresión de pocos amigos- ¡Woo Bin! -Dijiste con una sonrisa, todo estaba bien, el pelirrojo estaba bien. Cómo pudiste, ya que tenías los patines puestos, subiste las escaleras y lo abrazaste con fuerza- ¿Estás bien? -El corazón del pelirrojo latió con fuerza, te devolvió el abrazo y beso tu frente, pero aun fulminaba con la mirada al chico pelinegro.

\- Ah… estoy bien, recibí tu mensaje -Dijo él, se separaron, le sonreíste de vuelta- Debemos irnos…

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿Ya se te olvidó? -Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisas- Ve a cambiarte, te espero aquí.

\- De acuerdo -Dijiste yendo a los vestidores.

Woo Bin bajó un poco las escaleras, Paul y él se miraron fijamente- ¿A dónde la llevarás?

\- Eso no te incumbe -Dijo el pelirrojo y desvió la mirada hacia el camino que conducía hacia los baños, metió sus dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo y trató de no pensar mucho, pero la voz de Paul le taladró el oído.

\- Es mi mejor amiga, desde luego tengo derecho a saber -Dijo él.

\- Como dijiste, es tú AMIGA -Dijo él enfatizando la última palabra- Siendo _ mi novia la puedo llevar a donde yo quiera.

Paul frunció el ceño- Mira… no me caes bien y yo no te caigo bien…

\- Vaya… eres muy inteligente, niño.

\- Pero… haré un esfuerzo para que _ no salga afectada -Dijo él- Después de todo, ella me importa mucho.

Woo Bin frunció el ceño, no quería escuchar cursilerías ni confesiones bobas de "el primer amor", mucho menos de tu mejor amigo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

\- Podemos hacer las paces… por ella.

Woo Bin lo pensó un segundó asintió, Paul extendió su mano, y el chico la tomó con desgana- Por ella.

\- ¡Listo! -Dijiste saliendo con un bolso- Siento haberte hecho esperar… -Dijiste con una sonrisa.

\- Ah… bien, vamos… -Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose y tomó tu mano.

\- ¡Adiós, Paul!, ¡Si vas a patinar no te vayas a caer! -Decías con una sonrisa y salieron del lugar dejando al pelinegro completamente solo- ¿Iremos por mis cosas?

\- Desde luego, no vaya ser que te de una pulmonía en mitad de la nieve.

\- Que gracioso -Dijiste con una sonrisa y apretaste su mano, él te devolvió el apretón, subieron a su auto y en poco tiempo ya estaban en tu casa- Ah… pasa, pasa… ni que fuera la primera vez…

\- Permiso -Dijo él quitándose los zapatos como le era costumbre quedándose en medias, Woo Bin te ayudó con la pequeña maleta mientras metían la ropa que habías comprado el día anterior.

\- ¿Usas esto?

Te giraste, Woo Bin tenía en mano una tanga semi transparente de color negó con encaje y un lacito en la parte de al frente. Tu cara se volvió tan roja como un tomate- ¡Kyaaa! -Le arrebataste la prenda guardándola, Woo Bin solo rio divertido, pero una idea pasó por su mente, te abrazó por detrás y sentiste que tu corazón se detuvo.

\- ¿La usarás para mí, verdad? -Preguntó el pelirrojo y sentiste un pequeño beso en el cuello- Me gustaría verte en esa ropa interior tan sexy…

\- Woo Bin -Dijiste con un poco de miedo y excitación, ya que seguía dándote besitos más su voz ronca y sexy hacía una combinación perfecta.

\- Dime…

\- ¡Pervertido! -Lo alejaste de ti, el chico solo negó con la cabeza.

…

Los chicos iban esquiando, bajaba la colina llena de nieve, Jun Pyo iba a la cabeza, le seguían Woo Bin y Yi Jung, por otro lado, Ji Hoo había decidido leer tranquilamente dentro del pequeño hotel.

Al llegar a ustedes, Woo Bin te sonrió- ¿Quieres intentar?

\- ¿Y hacer el ridículo? -Preguntaste, Woo Bin rio divertido, Jan Di y Jun Pyo ya estaban sentándose para poder subir la colina, ella quería intentar esquiar aunque sabía que metería la pata.

Woo Bin y Yi Jung te subieron a la silla y en poco tiempo ya estaban en la cima- Me voy a matar.

\- No exageres -Dijo el pelirrojo, mirándote, a diferencia de ellos dos, tú tenías unos esquís, ellos tenía una tabla de Snowboard, avanzaron un poco y se detuvieron esperándote.

\- Dios, si muero… -Miraste a los chicos y sin chistar empezaste a moverte- _¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío!_ -Decías y tus empezaron a irse, el derecho se fue a la izquierda y caíste en la nieve, Woo Bin te levantó.

\- ¡Eres una idiota! -Cerca de ustedes Jun Pyo le gritó a Jan Di, ella lo empujó molesta y Jun Pyo le devolvió el gesto con un poco de nieve.

Te agarraste al brazo de Woo Bin- ¿Ves lo que sucede?

\- Eres patinadora, en poco tiempo dominarás esto.

\- ¡No! -Dijiste.

A la media hora, estabas con Jan Di tratando de no caer al igual que ella, mientras que los chicos se divertían bajando y subiendo por la colina- ¡Mucha nieve por hoy! -Decías entrando al hotel seguida de la pelinegra después de escurrirse toda la nieve.

\- ¿Se divirtieron? -Ji Hoo estaba sentado a un en el sofá leyendo tranquilamente.

\- ¡Debiste venir, Sunbae! -Dijo Jan Di, sentándose cerca.

\- Metimos la pata como no tienes idea -Reíste divertida- Me iré a cambiar, tengo nieve en todos lados -Jan Di asintió y le contó al rubio lo que había pasado, para después irse a cambiar.

Estabas de lo más cómoda sentada al lado de Woo Bin, tu cabeza estaba en su pecho y te rodeaba los hombros con su brazo, la respiración del chico te daba tanta calma que lo creía imposible.

Jun Pyo por otra parte miraba atentamente un pequeño collar que tenía en la mano- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Yi Jung, el rizado lo miró, abriste los ojos.

\- No es nada -Jun Pyo lo agarró en su mano pero el pelinegro intentó agarrarlo.

\- ¿A qué refieres con nada? -Preguntó Yi Jung y miró el collar.

\- ¡Oye!

El pelinegro se lo pasó a Woo Bin- Con solo ver esto, parece que se viene una propuesta -Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Propuesta? -Miraste al collar atentamente, tomaste el dije entre tus dedos- Es muy bonito… a Jan Di le va a gustar mucho -Le sonreíste al rizado.

\- Tks… ella sigue metiéndose en problemas, así que pensé en ponerle una correa.

\- Jun Pyo -Te quejaste, Woo Bin te apretó más contra sí mismo.

\- ¿Es que Jan Di es tu mascota ahora? -Preguntó Yi Jung con una sonrisa.

\- Debido a tu personalidad, me preocupa que les des esto a Jan Di -Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Geum Jan Di no es del tipo de chicas… que toleraría una correa o algo así.

\- Yi Jung, serás una mujeriego, pero no sabes nada de mujeres -Dijiste, él te miró fijamente- ¿A qué chica le gusta una correa?, eso… eso es extraño -Reíste divertida.

\- ¿Quieres una correa para que te dome? -Preguntó Woo Bin con una sonrisa alzando un poco tu cabeza para que lo mirarás.

\- ¿Quieres unos golpes para que te de unos hematomas? -Preguntaste con una sonrisa, mientras que la él se borraba, Yi Jung rio divertido.

\- ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? -Jun Pyo le quitó el collar a su amigo- Son tan molestos… -Se apoyó contra la pared.

\- Bien… como somos molestos… -Dijiste separándote de Woo Bin, este te miró con reproche- Nos vemos -Le diste al chico un beso en la mejilla, Woo Bin tomó tu mano no te quería dejar ir- ¡Woo Bin!

\- ¡Ah, quédate un rato más!

\- ¡No, debo dormir! -Decías y te soltaste, reíste por la expresión del chico, saludaste a todos y volviste a darle un beso a Woo Bin en la mejilla, para luego irte.

\- ¿Está siendo más… dulce?

\- Sí -Dijo el pelirrojo- Aun sigue siendo la fiera que conocemos, pero… me gusta más así… verla tan… dulce.

…

La melodía que hacía Ji Hoo con su guitarra no te dejaba dormir, no era para mal, simplemente que era muy hermosa como para ignorarla. Jan Di había salido de la sala, y tú estabas en el marco de la puerta con un sweater y un pantalón de conejitos, además de los zapatos del mismo estilo.

\- Creí que te ibas a dormir.

\- La música era muy linda como para ser ignorada.

\- ¿La escuchabas también? -Preguntó él aun sentado.

\- Mi habitación está al lado de aquí, es obvio que la voy escuchar -Decías y te abrazaste- Iré por un poco de chocolate caliente, Sunbae… ¿Quieres uno? -El rubio negó con la cabeza- Hasta mañana, Sunbae -Le dijiste.

\- Hasta mañana.

Bajaste las escaleras hasta el comedor, aun había gente y no te importó llegar en pijama, la verdad estabas muy casada y hacía frío- _¿Baby?_ -Te giraste para a Woo Bin, parpadeaste un poco- ¿No estabas dormida?

\- Hace frío -Dijiste mientras agarrabas una taza con chocolate caliente de la mesa, bebiste un poco- Nos vemos…

\- Espera, espera… -Woo Bin tomó tu mano y ambos subieron las escaleras, las habitaciones de ustedes dos estaban lejos una de la otra, lo que le frustró al chico, ya que tenía planeado meterse a tu habitación en la noche.

Bebiste de tu taza hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto aun agarrada de la mano de Woo Bin- Gracias por acompañarme -Dijiste y le tendiste la taza, él negó- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Acaso te molesta mis babas en el vaso? -Reíste divertida.

Él rodó los ojos- Eso es lo que menos me importa -Dijo él, y soltó tu mano- Y para demostrarlo -Agarró tu rostro entre sus mano y deposito un pequeño y casto beso en tus labios- Sabes a chocolate…

-¿No me digas?-Reíste divertida, Woo Bin beso tu frente y te abrazó- Podría estar así… toda la vida.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, pero… me cuesta tener que aguantarte mi vida completa -Reíste divertida, el pelirrojo solo negó, se separaron- Hasta mañana, Woo Bin.

\- Hasta mañana, _baby_.

…

A la mañana siguiente, tuvieron una sorpresa, Ga Eul había llegado y las dos se pusieron a vestirse para poder ir a esquiar un poco, entre tanto, Jan Di les comentó acerca del dije, se notaba que la pelinegra estaba muy emocionada con el significado y el fuerzo que le había dado Jun Pyo para con el dije.

Desde luego, no sospecharon que tres arpías las habían escuchado y ya estaban maquinando un plan malévolo para quitarle a Jan Di su dije.

Las tres se encontraban en la cima tratando, en vano, de esquiar, pues hacía de todo, menos eso, se notaba a leguas que eran principiantes, de entre las tres Ga Eul parecía tener más experiencia y eso les favoreció a ustedes.

\- ¡Jan Di! -La pelinegra se había caído, tu ibas a medio camino, te paraste cómo pudiste y te giraste para poder verla- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Vayan, tranquilas! -Decía tratando de pararse, esquiaste un poquito y te volviste a girar, Jan Di se volvió a caer, pero esta vez fue culpa de Sunny y Miranda, frunciste el ceño.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? -Preguntaste al aire.

Las dos trataban de levantar a Jan Di, pero volvió caer, la volvieron a levantar y la dejaron tranquila- ¡¿Jan Di, estas bien?! -Preguntaste, no te fiabas de las brujas.

\- ¡Sí, estoy bien! -Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Esquiando a mucha velocidad, iba un chico, que se dirigía hacia Ga Eul, tú estabas un poco alejada de ella- ¡Ga Eul! -Tanto Jan Di como tu gritaron con fuerza, llamando la atención de cierto pelinegro, que al ver el peligro no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia la pelinegra quien había cerrado los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó, todo lo contrario, se vio en la nieve tirada y encima de ella estaba Yi Jung.

\- Ga Eul, ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Yi Jung zarandeándola un poco- ¡Despierta!, ¿Puedes oírme? -Entonces, ella abrió un ojo temerosa- ¡Ga Eul! -El rostro de Yi Jung estaba lleno de preocupación, pero al ver que ella abría los ojos, se relajó un poco- Ga Eul… ¿Estás bien? -Ella sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ga Eul… -Te acercaste a la pelinegra cómo pudiste, Woo Bin también se acercó a ustedes.

\- Unnie… -Te dijo ella, Yi Jung y Woo Bin la levantaron.

\- Ten cuidado la próxima vez -Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Eso va para ti también, _ -Dijo el pelirrojo, frunciste el ceño, y después de que Jan Di llegara hasta ustedes siguieron esquiando.

…

Las tres estaban en las mesas de afuera bebiendo chocolate caliente y comiendo unas cuantas galletas, mientras se decían unas cuantas cosas, entonces Ga Eul notó algo- Jan Di… -Miraron a la chica- ¿Tu collar, dónde está?

\- ¿El collar?, está aquí… -Pero cuando se llevó la mano al cuello, resultó que este no estaba- ¡Mi collar! -Las tres se miraron espantadas- ¿Pero, dónde está?

Decidieron ir a buscarlo, Ga Eul lo buscaría el comedor, mientras que Jan Di en su habitación, por otro lado decidiste ir a las salas y en la entrada, quizás se había caído por ahí.

Revolviste un poco los cojines y buscaste debajo de las alfombras hasta que cierto pelirrojo junto a sus tres amigos llegaron mirándote extrañados- ¿Se te perdió algo?

\- _¡Carajo!_ -Por la impresión tu cabeza había dado contra la mesa, empezaste a sobártela- ¿Qué?, ¡No, no!, ¡No he perdido nada! -Decías.

\- Ya… -Dijo el pelirrojo sin creerte un poco, para luego tenderte la mano, la tomaste- Espero que no te hayas hecho una contusión.

\- ¿Qué contusión ni que nada? -Preguntaste y te volviste a sobar la cabeza- Solo fue un golpe -Dijiste.

\- Dejaste el lugar… un poco desordenado -Dijo Yi Jung con las manos en los bolsillos miraste el lugar.

\- Etto…

\- Si buscas algo -Dijo Ji Hoo- Dinos qué es, te ayudamos…

\- No es nada, enserio.

\- Si no fuera nada -Dijo Woo Bin- ¿Por qué lo buscas con tanta insistencia?

\- Yo… ¿¡Qué dices Ga Eul?!, ¡Ya voy para allá! -Saliste corriendo tratando de evitar ese interrogatorio.

\- Quería evitarnos, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Woo Bin de brazos cruzados, sus dos amigos asintieron- Ah… ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?

…

Hiciste un boceto perfecto del dije, Jan Di y Ga Eul quedaron sorprendidas- Dibujas muy bien, Unnie -Dijo la última.

\- Gracias… -Dijiste- Ahora vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Estuvieron en la entrada preguntando acerca del dije, tratando de que ni los chicos ni Jun Pyo se enteraran de lo que hacían, las personas negaban cada vez que les preguntaban, esto no parecía tener solución, no hasta que Ginger, Sunny y Mirando llegaron frente a Jan Di, te acercaste un poco, querías escuchar.

Al parecer habían encontrado el dije, pero en la montaña, que lo iban a dejar en una de las casitas arriba, ya que era muy tarde.

\- No me fijo de ellas -Dijiste mientras veías como Jan Di se colocaba la chaqueta- Jan Di, deja que te acompañe -Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Debo hacer esto sola.

\- Es mejor dos pares de ojos que un solo par -Dijiste, ella te sonrió- Anda, deja que me cambie y me ponga algo más abrigado, hace mucho frío afuera -Jan Di asintió.

Te cambiaste por ropa más calientita, una chaqueta, guantes, bufanda, sombrero, botas, te llevaste otra bufanda en caso de que hiciese más frío, pero al llegar a la habitación de Jan Di, no había nadie, miraste a todos lados, la buscaste en su cuarto, en el baño, pero no había nadie, frunciste el ceño.

Bajaste por el comedor y fuiste directo a la salita donde estaban reunidos los F4, viendo la televisión, jugando cartas, en el caso de Woo Bin y Yi Jung, y otros tocando la guitarra.

Ga Eul ya estaba dentro- ¿Han visto a Jan Di?

Ga Eul te miró sorprendida y te extendió una nota, la leíste- ¡Esa tonta! -Dijiste frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -Preguntó Yi Jung un tanto preocupado.

\- Ja Di fue a la montaña… ella sola -Dijiste frustrada- Le dije que me esperara, pero… -Apretaste los puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Dónde está Jun Pyo? -Preguntó Ji Hoo, ustedes negaron con la cabeza.

…

Después de hacer unas llamadas, Ji Hoo volvió, traía consigo el collar de Jan Di- ¿Qué? -Te levantaste del sofá- ¿Dónde?

\- Lo tenían esas chicas.

\- ¿Quienes?

\- Sandra, Mérida y la otra que empieza con G…

\- ¿Ginger, Miranda y Sunny? -Preguntaste, frunciste el ceño- Se han pasado está vez -Decías.

\- Las he dejado en su lugar, tranquila -Te respondió tu Sunbae.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, no había ninguna noticia de Jun Pyo y mucho menos de Jan Di, consolabas a Ga Eul que era un mar de lágrimas, tú por otro lado tratabas de ser fuerte a pesar de que te sentías culpable, ya que ibas a acompañarla a la montaña- Ga Eul… -La volviste a abrazar con fuerza, mientras ella derramaba silenciosas lágrimas.

\- Debido a la tormenta -Dijo Yi Jung- Dijeron que sería difícil encontrarla.

Sentiste tu mundo venirse abajo- Esto es ridículo -Dijiste levantándote y yendo por tu chaqueta, Ji Hoo te miró y te imitó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que creen que hacen? -Preguntó Woo Bin, deteniéndoles.

\- Iré a buscar a mi amiga -Dijiste- Está sola allí fuera -Ji Hoo te miró de reojo, el mismo sentimiento que él tenía, lo tenías tú.

\- ¿Quieren causar más problemas? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- No pueden enviar rescatistas -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- ¡Es Geum Jan Di! -Dijo Ji Hoo, Ga Eul alzó la cabeza- Jan Di está allí afuera -Repitió el rubio- Allí afuera en la nieve, sola… -Caminaron un poco.

\- ¡Déjenos ir!

\- Ji Hoo… _ -Woo Bin replicó.

\- Cálmense -Dijo el pelinegro.

Bajaste la cabeza dejando ir una lágrima rebelde, Woo Bin rápidamente te abrazó con fuerza, ocultaste la cabeza en su pecho- Debí acompañarla… no debí dejarla sola… -Decías entre llanto.

\- _, tranquila… -Trataba de decir él, consolándote, pasando su mano por tu cabello, te empezó a susurrar palabras reconfortándote. Ji Hoo se pasó una mano por la frente, Ga Eul se limpió las lágrimas.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

…

Habían estado en vela toda la noche, esperando aunque fuese la más mínima noticia, Ji Hoo miró el collar en su mano, ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño pudo causar un problema tan grande?

Miraron hacia la entrada- ¡Jan Di! -Gritaron ustedes dos levantándose rápidamente.

\- ¡Jun Pyo! -Dijo YI Jung levantándose al mismo tiempo que los chicos, Ga Eul abrazó con fuerza a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! -Le dijiste tomando por sorpresa a todos.

\- _... -Dijo Woo Bin tratando de calmarte.

\- ¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí?! -Preguntaste al borde del llanto- ¡Eres una tonta Unnie! -Jan Di te miraba expectante, sorprendida, la abrazaste con fuerza- ¡Casi nos matas a todos de la angustia! -Dijiste, ella te devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

\- Lo siento -Dijo en un susurro.

\- Tonta.

Al separarse Ji Hoo le extendió a Jan Di el collar, Jun Pyo lo miró atentamente, la pelinegra sonrió y tomó el collar, lo miró, no hizo falta ninguna palabra, ya le había dicho todo con su mirada y esa pequeña sonrisa, luego, ella miró al rizado, este le miró de vuelva, reprimió una sonrisa, Ji Hoo los miró fijamente y ella admiró su pequeño dije como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

\- Vamos, Unnie -Dijiste agarrándola del otro brazo- Debes estar muriéndote del frío.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Ga Eul y las tres salieron del lugar directo al cuarto de ella a prepararle un baño caliente y a cubrirla con muchas mantas.

…

Consolabas a Jan Di, que era un mar de lágrimas- Ni… ni siquiera me pude despedir de él -Decía entre llanto.

Ella tenía planeado ir a ser un picnic, le había preparado su comida favorita, y una con el rostro de él, pero el rizado nunca llegó, Ji Hoo la buscó y le había dicho que Jun Pyo se iba, que su padre estaba grave y que Jun Pyo no sabía cuándo iba a volver.

Fueron tan rápido como la moto podía, pero eso no fue suficiente, Jan Di se bajó, a lo lejos se podía apreciar un avión que ya despegaba y se perdía en el cielo, la pelinegra lloró tanto, que a la final Ji Hoo la tuvo que consolar, pero necesitaba ayuda, esa era la razón de por qué ahora ambos se encontraban en tu departamento.

Preparaste un rico platillo para la chica, pero ella comió muy poco, le ofreciste chocolate, pero ella negó, solamente se tiró el sofá como un alma en pena. Te recargaste en la pared, Ji Hoo estaba sentado en el comedor sin saber que hacer o decir.

\- Estoy preocupada… -Dijiste, Ji Hoo solamente te miró- ¿Jun Pyo no te dijo cuándo volvería? -El rubio negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te quedarás con ella?

\- Ah… -Dijiste mirándola- Si la dejamos sola, estará más que deprimida… -Dijiste, Ji Hoo asintió y recibió una llamada, alertada. Jan Di alzó su cabeza con la esperanza de que fuera el rizado, pero resultó que era Yi Jung y Woo Bin en la video llamada.

\- _Jan Di… ¿Está contigo?_ -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Estamos en casa de _ -Dijo el rubio.

\- _¿Quieres que vayamos allá?_ -Preguntó Woo Bin, Ji Hoo te miró, solo asentiste, quizás si eran más cabezas podrían pensar algún plan o solo esperar.

Abrazaste a Woo Bin cuando lo viste pasar por la puerta, este te recibió gustoso, luego abrazaste a Yi Jung- ¿Cómo está Jan Di?

\- Mal…-Susurraste- No sé qué hacer… si al dejo sola… o si la acompañó todo el tiempo…

\- ¿Dónde está Ji Hoo?

\- Subió a Jan Di Unnie a mi cuarto, ya debe bajar -Y como si fueras una vidente, el rubio empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a su amigos, él también se notaba triste, ciertamente sentía que le había fallado a su alma gemela y por ende se sentía tan frustrado e impotente, la veía llorar y él no sabía qué hacer.

Subiste parar ver a Jan Di, estaba despierta abrazada a su celular- ¿Jan Di?

\- Cuando vi el avión… me llegó un mensaje de Jun Pyo -Dijo ella.

" _Volveré pronto, no te muevas y espérame. Te amo… Geum Jan Di."_


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

¡Holis queridos lectores!, ¡Aquí otro capítulo más!, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, las lecturas y sus votos!, pronto volveré a la universidad espero no me tome tanto tiempo en escribir pero trataría de subir los fines de semana.

 **Atención:** El capítulo 13 será dividido en dos o tres partes, debido que al inicio del capítulo que pasan seis meses desde que Gu Jun Pyo se fue. La pregunta es: ¿Qué pasó en esos seis meses?, pues gracias a mi retorcida mente, lo sabrán. ;D

La siguiente parte es la fiesta del cumpleaños de Woo Bin y después a buscar a Jun Pyo.

Advertencia: Boys Over Flowers/Chicos ante Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español.

 _\- Hello -_ Idioma en inglés.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 parte 1**

Los días pasaban lentamente; para Jan Di era peor que el infierno, estaba demacrada y estaba envuelta en una depresión. Al principio no quería comer, solo dormía tratando de que el dolor en su pecho se apaciguara, pero inclusive en las noches se despertaba abruptamente, trataba de volver a dormir, pero no hubo caso.

Ji Hoo, Ga Eul y tú trataban de que la pelinegra volviera a ser la misma, pero los esquivaba, no quería tener contacto con nadie, hasta que en el colegio tomaste a Jan Di por la muñeca- ¡Basta, Jan Di! -Dijiste con el ceño fruncido, ella te miró triste, aquel brillo en sus ojos se había perdido.

\- Déjame… -Susurró ella en un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Geum Jan Di! -Gritaste, ella te miró sobresaltada- ¡Estamos preocupados por ti!, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, todos estamos triste y al verte de este modo… ¿Sabes cómo se siente Ji Hoo Sunbae al respecto?, ¿O Ga Eul?

Jan Di solo bajó la cabeza, Ji Hoo había vuelvo a ser callado, encerrado, no quería ver a nadie, su cabeza solo pensaba en Jan Di y en nadie más en todo lo que había pasado y aun así, el rubio se lamentaba.

 _\- Ji Hoo… -Dijiste al verlo en el marco de la puerta de su casa, te había abierto porque habías sido insistente, te miró, estaba tan demacrado como Jan Di- Oye…_

 _\- Vete._

 _\- ¡Ji Hoo! -Gritaste- ¡Sí tú te vas al infierno… ¿Qué quedaría de Jan Di?! -Eso lo había hecho reaccionar un poco. Era verdad, lo que menos necesitaba la pelinegra es que su amigos se deprimieran y se arrinconarán._

\- Lo siento -Decía Jan Di- No… no puedo con esto… yo… -La abrazaste con fuerza, y la pelinegra volvió a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, te devolvió el abrazó.

\- Vamos por un helado, Unnie -Le susurraste, ella solamente asintió y ambas fueron por el helado.

A los días posteriores, te sorprendiste el recibir una llamada de Jan Di, diciendo que iba a ir a nadar, sonreíste de oreja a oreja, tu amiga ya estaba tomando rumbo de su día a día, poco a poco comenzaba a volver a clases e iba al trabajo, incluso te visitaba en el café, y te ayudaba si podía hacerlo.

La visitabas junto a Ga Eul y las tres trataban de divertirse, trataban de darle buenos momentos a la chica y que olvidara lo sucedido. Iban juntas a comer o incluso al cine, de vez en cuando dormían en tu casa sumergidas en pijamadas y guerras de almohadas, también unos cuantos dulces y cotufas.

\- Deberíamos ir al parque de diversiones.

\- ¿No estamos muy grande para eso? -Preguntó Jan Di mientras metía una cuchara dentro de su helado una noche.

Sonreíste- ¡Será emocionante!, hace tanto que no voy… -Dijiste- Podemos ir las tres juntas.

\- Deberías invitar a Woo Bin Sunbae -Sugirió la pelinegra- Hace tiempo que no hablas con él, ¿verdad?

Dudaste en responder, te sonrojaste- Solo llamadas de noche y en la mañana… a veces le preguntó cómo está, pero…

\- Lo siento -Dijo Jan Di bajando la vista- Te preocupe demasiado… y eso hizo que tu relación con Woo Bin decayera…

\- Unnie no digas eso -Negaste con la cabeza y la abrazaste- Estamos bien los dos, solo que necesitabas atención y Woo Bin lo entiende, además… él está trabajando, dentro de poco se graduará e irá a la universidad de Shinhwa y también se hará cargo de Construcciones II Shin y…

\- Wow, calma -Dijo Jan Di- Ya le hiciste toda la vida -Reíste apenada- ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

\- Pero, Unnie… -Dijiste dudando- E-Es un poco tarde… seguramente está dormido y…

La pelinegra te tendió el celular- Llámalo, y dile lo del parque, yo le avisaré a Sunbae a Ga Eul y a Yi Jung.

\- Unnie… -Agarraste el teléfono y marcaste el número del chico, un repique, luego dos, tres.

\- _¿Baby?_ -Jan Di te empujó para que subieras y pudieras hablar en privado con él, asentiste y fuiste. Por otro lado, ella llamó a Sunbae.

\- Hola… -Dijiste, te rascaste la mejilla- ¿Te desperté?

\- _No, solo terminó de estudiar._

\- ¡Lo siento! -Dijiste un poco alterada- Te puedo llamar más…

\- _¡No, no!_ -Woo Bin no le bastaba ya las llamadas tuyas, quería verte y tenerte entre sus brazos, incluso estuvo tentado de buscar alguna chica, ya que se sentía solo, pero la sola idea de engañarte, no le gustaba, no lo podía volver hacer- Ya terminé, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estaba pensando… ¿Quieres venir con Jan Di y los demás al parque de atracciones?

El pelirrojo parpadeó un poco, ¿Lo estabas invitando?- _¿Con los demás?_

\- Sí… a... menos de que estés ocupado… puedo entenderlo.

\- _Ah… no tengo nada mejor que hacer que pasar mi día con my baby y mis amigos_ -Sonreíste y seguramente el pelirrojo sonrió al otro lado del teléfono- Te extraño.

Sentiste que tu mundo se venía abajo- Lo siento tanto… yo…

\- _Lo sé…_ -Dijo él- _¿Quieres que las pase buscando?_

\- Ah… gracias… mmm… _Oppa_ -El chico volvió a sonreír, le gustaba tanto tu inocencia como tu agresividad, más aun cuando le decías _"Oppa"_ cuando creías que habías hecho algo mal- T-Te quiero… -Murmuraste.

Woo Bin parpadeó un poco- _Lo sé_ -Dijo él, para después sonreír- _Las buscó mañana, sueña que tenemos sexo, baby._

\- ¡Woo Bin! ¡Idiota! -Pegaste el grito al cielo alertando a la pelinegra, el chico al otro lado de la línea daba unas sonoras carcajeadas. Frunciendo el ceño trancaste la llamada.

\- ¿Paso algo? -Preguntó la pelinegra después de subir las escaleras.

\- Es un pervertido _de mierda_ , eso pasa -Dijiste dejando aún más en duda a Jan Di.

…

Jan Di se colocó la ropa que había traído en su bolso, unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, un sweater gris y encima de la cabeza un gorro un tono más claro que el sweater, se calzó unas converse blancas y te sonrió. Tú, por otro lado, te pusiste también una camisa blanca, un sweater, no tan holgado como el de Jan Di, de color beige, unos jeans, una bufanda beige y un gorro del mismo tono, además de las botitas.

\- Tengo unas ganas de que sea verano -Dijiste bajando por el ascensor, ya Woo Bin las esperaba en la entrada del edificio.

\- No creo que vayas a querer eso -Dijo ella negando con la cabeza, sonrió- Hace mucho calor.

\- Señoritas -Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, te quedaste pasmada al verlo, hacia tanto que no lo veías, pero lucía tan sexy, ya que traía puesto una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta marrón claro abierta, unos jeans y unos zapatos marrones, ocultaba sus ojos tras unos lentes- ¿Qué pasa, _baby_?

Jan Di te codeó un poco, reaccionaste, negaste con la cabeza, caminaron hasta el carro, Woo Bin le abrió la puerta a Jan Di y después te abrió la tuya, te sentarías de copiloto- Están hermosas -Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Gracias -Dijiste con una sonrisa, Jan Di por otro lado se miró, no tenía nada hermoso; después te miró, tu si estabas muy hermosa, incluso te habías puesto un poco de maquillaje.

\- Yi Jung me llamó, buscará a Ga Eul, nos verá allá, al igual que Ji Hoo -Las dos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha para ir al parque de diversiones.

Woo Bin estaba un poco frustrado, ya que no había valet parking en ese parque y tuvo que estacionarse siendo lo más cuidadoso posible y alejado de los carros- Es un parque de atracciones -Dijiste- Es obvio que no hay valet parking.

\- Pues… deberían poner… al menos uno -Dijo el chico bajándose, les abrió la puerta y ustedes se bajaron, para después caminar dentro del parque- Hay… muchos niños aquí -Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Obviamente -Dijiste con una sonrisa- ¿No te gustan los niños? -Woo Bin no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar al frente, caminaron hasta ver a lo lejos a Ga Eul.

\- ¡Jan Di, _! -Dijo ella y corrió hasta ustedes, se abrazaron, Ga Eul lleva unos jeans negros y un sweater beige con un búho en el medio, tenía unas zapatillas color crema y una bufanda atigrada.

\- Pareciera que no se han visto en mucho tiempo -Dijo Yi Jung con una sonrisa divertida, saludaron a Yi Jung Sunbae y a Ji Hoo Sunbae, para después ir a los juegos.

\- ¡La taza! -Dijiste como una chiquilla señalándola.

\- ¿Quieres que me maree? -Preguntó Woo Bin con el ceño fruncido, le devolviste la mirada.

\- ¿Quién se sube conmigo? -Preguntaste alzando la mano, tanto Jan Di como Ga Eul te acompañaron mientras los chicos hablaban.

\- ¿Han sabido algo de Gu Jun Pyo? -Preguntó Yi Jung, los demás negaron.

\- Es extraño -Dijo Woo Bin- Algo realmente malo debió pasarle a su padre…

\- Esperemos que todo vaya bien -Dijo Ji Hoo- Ahí vienen.

\- ¿Alguna vez han comido… algodón de azúcar? -Preguntó Jan Di con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ah? -Los tres se miraron, mientras que ustedes sonrieron y fueron a pedirles unas bolsitas con algodón.

\- Es irónico el color… -Susurró Woo Bin mirando el algodón rosado, lo miraste con una sonrisa- ¿Y cómo se come esto? -Preguntó, te acercaste y le diste un mordisco al algodón- ¡Hey!

Reíste divertida, los chicos empezaron a comer y en el transcurso, sus dedos quedaron un poco pegajosos, al igual que la comisura de sus labios, fueron al baño a limpiarse como era debido, mientras ustedes tres sonreían divertidas.

\- ¿No les parece los chicos más lindos? -Ustedes se fijaron, F4 llegaba a ustedes caminando- ¿Tendrán novias?, ¡Son tan hermosos!

Frunciste el ceño ante los comentarios, para después acercarte a Woo Bin y enrollar tu brazo con el de él- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estas _guarras_ te miran como si fueras un dulce -Dijiste.

\- ¿Estás celosa? -Yi Jung rio divertido, Ji Hoo solo negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que no! -Dijiste indignada con el rostro coloreado y caliente por el coraje; te ibas a soltar, pero Woo Bin no lo permitió, más bien, se sintió cómodo de esa manera, se acercó a ti y te dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

\- Anda, pequeña celosa -Dijo él y te empezó a arrastrar por el lugar seguido de los demás que cuchicheaban un poco acerca de ustedes. Llegaron hasta un Arcade, sonreíste y miraste de reojo a Woo Bin.

\- No.

\- ¡No te estoy pidiendo nada a ti! -Dijiste soltándote de él y agarraste a Jan Di y Ga Eul de los brazos y las llevaste dentro del sitio, desde luego, y con un suspiro de parte del castaño y del pelinegro, las siguieron hasta el lugar.

Habíamos muchos chicos y niños, que al verlas se sorprendieron, no era un lugar donde las chicas iban a menudo, pero eso no te importaba en lo más mínimo, pagaron unas cuantas fichas y fueron hasta uno de los juegos con pistola- ¿Quién me acompaña?

\- No sé de estas cosas -Dijo Ga Eul un poco apenada, Jan Di dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡Hay que hacerlo! -Dijo la pelinegra con estrellitas en los ojos apretando el puño, asentiste y metieron las fichas, se pusieron una cada tras arma, le dieron al teclado táctil y el juego comenzó.

\- ¡Muere! -Gritaste con fuerza haciendo que los F4 las miraran con los ojos como platos, Woo Bin relajó el rostro, reprimió una sonrisa recordando la vez que los había llevado al Arcade, eso había sido cuando Ji Hoo fue tras Seo Hyun- ¡Perra, muere!

\- ¡La palabras, _! -Te recriminó el mafioso frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ganándose una mirada matadora de tu parte. Woo Bin tragó, era la primera vez que se sentía tan pequeño y hundido, ni si quiera con una arma en su frente se sentía de esa manera.

\- ¡A la derecha, _! -Decía Jan Di también disparándole a los robots malvados y a las naves que aparecían.

\- ¡AHHHH! -Gritaste tirando unos explosivos y agarrando una ametralladora y disparando a diestra y siniestra- ¡La nave, Jan Di, la nave! -Decías y ambas dispararon a los misiles que venían en su dirección, se acercaron más robots y empezaron a disparar y recargar hasta que por fin, su avatar murió.

\- Están locas -Dijo Yi Jung mirándolas con horror.

\- ¡Oye! -Decías- Casi vencíamos a esos robots del mal… -Bajaste la mirada un poco triste, Woo Bin paso su mano por tu cabello revolviéndolo un poco.

\- Te llevaré a la zona de tiro -Dijo él con una sonrisa- Podrás dispararle a todo lo que quieres.

Te mordiste el labio inferior- No me gusta mucho las armas… -Susurraste- Solo las de videojuegos -Dijiste señalando al aparato.

\- Ah... verás que te gustará -Dijo él.

Continuaron por el Arcade un rato, jugaron pac-man entre otros juegos- Tch… me duele la mano.

\- Apretaste mucho el acelerador -Dijo Ji Hoo revisándotela, la palma estaba roja.

\- ¡Iba en último lugar! -Exclamaste- Debía hacer algo -Murmuraste mirando a otro lado, Woo Bin apartó a su amigo y tomó tu mano, para luego depositarle un pequeño beso a la zona afectada.

Tus mejillas se calentaron y sentiste que el tiempo se detenía.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? -Preguntó mirándote a los ojos al ver que no decías nada, aun sus labios rozaban con tu mano, negaste con la cabeza incapaz de decir algo, Jan Di y Ga Eul se miraron de reojo ante la escena, Yi Jun y Ji Hoo sonrieron por lo bajo- Entonces vamos -Tomo tu mano y la entrelazó.

Jan Di suspiro un poco triste, ya que al ver los recordaba el poco tiempo que había estado con Jun Pyo, quería que él volviera cuanto antes, quería estar con él, pero su familia era primero.

\- Jan Di… -Ji Hoo a su lado la miró, sabía lo que sentía la pelinegra, ¿Cómo no saberlo?, su mirada lo decía todo.

\- Estoy bien -Mintió ella para luego avanzar y seguirlos.

Después se subieron a la montaña rusa- Esto no me gusta -Dijo Ga Eul, ya que estaba sentada al frente junto a Yi Jung, pegó un grito cuando empezaron a descender y se tuvo que agarrar del brazos del pelinegro.

\- ¡KYAAAA! -Gritabas a todo pulmón con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Woo Bin se agarraba con fuerza de la baranda.

\- ¿¡Cómo te puede gustar esto!? -Gritó el pelirrojo un poquito asustado, ya que la montaña rusa era alta y muy rápida. No debían permitir ese tipo de atracciones, ¡Alguien podía morir!

\- ¡No seas nena! -Gritaste divertida y empezaron a dar una vuelta.

\- ¡Mierda! -Dijo Woo Bin, sonreíste de lado y te abrazaste al él.

\- Ya, pequeño miedoso -Le dijiste y apretaste su mano que aún se agarraba de la baranda.

Al bajarse los 6 de la montaña rusa, Woo Bin pidió un poco de tiempo para reponerse; la verdad, ya se quería ir del lugar, así que, obviando la diversión que sentías en esos momentos, te tomó de la muñeca- ¡Woo Bin! -Gritaste dejando a los chicos atrás, estos abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

\- ¡Los veré luego! -Dijo el pelirrojo alzando su mano y siguió caminado.

\- ¡Eh!, ¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntaste.

\- A dejarte en casa.

\- ¡Pero…!

Woo Bin te dejó en casa, frunciste el ceño y llamaste a Ji Hoo Sunbae para ver si todos estaban bien y pedir miles de disculpas, entraste al apartamento y cerraste la puerta cansada, para después dejarte caer en el sofá.

Los días empezaron a sentirse un poco lentos y cansados, estudiabas e ibas a practicar en la pista, pero notabas que Jan Di ya no era la misma, no sabías si era porque Jun Pyo le hacía falta o había algo más que la pelinegra no te decía.

\- ¡AH!

Woo Bin frenó de golpe haciendo que varios carros tras ustedes frenarán también y empezaran a tocar las bocinas incesantemente- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! -El grito del pelirrojo te sobresalto, no respondiste, el chico se mordió el labio inferior y su vista se posó al frente, volvió a manejar- Lo siento -Dijo después de un rato- Me asustaste.

\- Siento haber gritado -Dijiste con la vista fija en el cristal.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Es que… -Lo miraste dudosa, Woo Bin también había estado un poco extraño últimamente- Recordé que pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños.

\- Es verdad -Dijo dubitativo, se rascó un poco la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- No tengo un regalo que darte.

El mafioso sonrió de lado- No me tienes que regalar nada, con que estés en ropa interior en mi cama me basta.

\- ¡Pervertido! -Le diste un golpe en el hombro.

\- ¡Auch! -Dijo el chico sobándose la zona afectada aun con la sonrisa de lado divertido por tu reacción- Solo digo la verdad.

Frunciste el ceño-Solo conduce- Dijiste, suspiraste aun pensando en que regalarle al pelirrojo.

\- Habrá una fiesta -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- ¿Y me lo vienes a decir ahora?

\- Estaba ocupado, además no es nada importante, le dije a mis padres que sea algo pequeño -Dijo él- Y cómo eres mi novia -Paso su mano por tu pierna- Quiero que vengas.

Dudaste un poco- ¿Dónde es?

\- En casa de mis padres.

\- ¿Cómo debo ir?

\- Un hermoso vestido que te resalte los pechos… ¡Oye! -Recibió otro golpe por tu parte, esta vez en la cabeza- Mira que estoy manejando, no quiero un accidente antes de mi cumpleaños.

\- Entonces deja de ser tan pervertido -Dijiste.

\- Lo siento, soy así -Te guiño el ojo y tu hiciste un mohín y miraste a otro lado- ¿Vendrás?

\- Desde luego que sí -Dijiste, Woo Bin sintió su corazón latir con fuerza- No faltaría al cumpleaños de mi novio -El mafioso sonrió y apretó su mano sobre tu pierna. Se mordió el labio; la verdad se emocionaba con solo la idea de que estuvieran juntos ese día.

Por otro lado, estabas un poco nostálgica y cuando menos te diste cuenta estabas en el departamento sentada sobre Woo Bin y dándose unos cuantos besos- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

\- Te tengo distraída -Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado, te atrajo más a su anatomía, gemiste un poco por la sorpresa y el castaño sonrió contra tu cuello- Eres hermosa, _ -Sentiste un escalofrío recorrer tu espina dorsal a la vez que empezaste a sentir cosas en tu estómago, la sensación era muy conocida, lo habías vivido con tus ex en el pasado.

\- Woo Bin -Volviste a gemir al sentir su dura erección contra tu parte más sensible, te mordiste el labio inferior y apretaste los ojos cuando el chico beso tu cuello dejando unos cuantos chupetones, volvió a tus labios y te dio un beso salvaje y largo, pero no tanto como él quiso, porque su celular empezó a sonar insistentemente- Woo Bin… -Volviste a decir tratando de que reaccionara un poco.

\- Déjalo -Dijo este concentrado en repartir sus caricias por tu cuello y espalda, pero el celular cada vez que se acaba la música, volvía a sonar.

\- D-Debe ser… importante -Dijiste entre un susurro.

Woo Bin resopló fastidiado, te sentaste a su lado y este agarró su celular- ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Mierda, no pueden hacer nada solos!, ¡ARG!, ¡Está bien, ya voy! -Trancó la llamada y se levantó mientras se acomodaba un poco la ropa.

\- ¿Paso algo? -Preguntaste con las mejillas sonrojadas y aun sintiendo el corazón latir rápidamente queriendo salir de tu pecho.

Woo Bin se giró para mirarte- Siento tener que dejarte de esta manera -Se inclinó a tu altura y deposito un pequeño beso en tu frente mientras se arreglaba las mangas de su camisa, cerraste los ojos- Debo resolver unos asuntos -Dijo mientras agarraba el saco e iba directo a por sus zapatos.

\- Woo Bin… -Dijiste parándote y llegando hasta él, el pelirrojo te miro, creyendo que harías una escena por que se tenía que ir.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… pero…

Lo abrazaste- Ten cuidado, por favor -Le dijiste, el pelirrojo suspiró recordando que no eras como las mujeres con las que él salía. Te apretó contra sí mismo y te beso los labios, para después irse y cerrar la puerta.

\- _Bastardo, me dejó con el corazón acelerado_ -Dijiste dando un suspiró y fuiste a por un poco de agua.

…

\- ¿Qué le puedo regalar a alguien que ya lo tiene todo? -Preguntaste mientras pegabas tu cabeza contra la mesa sintiéndote vencida, Jan Di y Ji Hoo te habían acompañado a un centro comercial para comprarle el regalo a Woo Bin a día siguiente, pero la verdad pensabas que todo lo que veías el chico ya lo tenía- Que mundo tan cruel.

\- Eh, eh… -Decía Jan Di- No te desanimes, seguramente encontrarás algo… -Aunque la verdad ella dudaba bastante en que pudieran encontrarle un regalo al pelirrojo, ¿Estaría en la misma situación cuando Jun Pyo cumpliese años?

\- ¿Por qué no le regalas algo tuyo?

\- ¿Mío? -Alzaste la vista para ver al rubio- Pero… ¿Qué le puedo dar?

\- En San Valentín le ibas a dar unos chocolates.

Frunciste ligeramente el ceño- Y todo terminó mal.

\- ¿Por qué no le haces un dibujo? -Preguntó Jan Di- Vi uno de tus cuadernos y dibujas muy bien.

\- ¿Y si se le pierde?... ¿O se me pierde a mí? ¡¿Qué tal si le llega a caer algo encima?!

Jan Di sonrió con una gotita cayendo por su frente, a veces podías ser tan dramática. "Que difícil" pensó.

\- Quizás una carta… o un poema -Sugirió nuevamente el chico de brazos cruzados, habían estado todo el día buscando el regalo, estaba un poco cansado, pero le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ustedes.

\- Lo voy a arruinar, Sunbae… -Dijiste- Esto es tan complicado… le daré un puñetazo cuando lo vea por no decirme con antelación.

Jan Di rio divertida- Que no te cambie el carácter, Unnie.

Sonreíste de lado- Veré que se me ocurre hasta la noche, si no inventaré la mejor excusa del mundo.

\- ¿Y es?

Miraste a tus amigos- No lo sé -Ji Hoo y Jan Di casi se caen de sus asientos ante tus palabras, sonrieron un poco.

…

Miraste a tus pies, frente a tu puerta había una caja blanca y grande, frunciste el ceño- ¿Por qué dejan esto a mi puerta? -Te agachaste y agarraste la caja, había una nota en la tapa.

"Espero lo uses,

Atte: Woo Bin"

Tus mejillas se encendieron y entraste para poder ver el contenido, abriste tus ojos como platos al ver aquel hermoso vestido de color rosado- Mierda -Murmuraste, para luego agarrar tu celular y llamarle al pelirrojo.

\- _¿Te gusto el vestido?_

\- ¿Estás loco?, ¿¡Cuánto te costó esto!? ¡No me gusta que gastes en mí!

\- _Para, ya… no costó tanto_ -Mintió, pero no lo notaste- _Además, quiero que uses ese lindo vestido en ese lindo cuerpo que tienes._

\- ¡Woo Bin!

\- _Te mandó más tarde la dirección de la casa de mis padres… ¿O prefieres que yo te busque?_

\- Puedo ir solita.

\- _Bien, nenita_ -Dijo el chico riendo divertido- _Hasta mañana._

\- Tch -Dijiste trancando la llamada y volviendo a ver el vestido.

…

Pusiste un pequeño broche en el cabello para darle un toque de dulzura a tu rostro, el vestido se te veía hermoso, esperabas no resaltar mucho, suspiraste mientras te ponías los tacones plateados y saliste del apartamento.

El chofer ya te esperaba en la entrada, te abrió la puerta y entraste, le diste la dirección y llegaron sin demora a la casa de los padres de Woo Bin. Te quedaste mirando el lugar, era muy grande y hermosa esa casa, entregaste la invitación que habías encontrado dentro de la caja y entraste a la enorme casa de marfil.

\- Santo Dios -Dijiste en un murmullo mirando el techo y aquella enorme araña que guidaba del techo con todos sus bombillos prendidos, sinceramente era hermoso.

\- ¿Te gusta la casa de mis padres?

\- ¡Woo Bin! -Dijiste girándote de la impresión- Me diste un susto -Susurraste.

\- Ah… no era mi intención.

Sonreíste- Feliz cumpleaños -Dijiste abrazándolo, él te devolvió el abrazo y luego tomó tu rostro entre sus manos y te beso en los labios.

\- Ahora si me está gustando mi cumpleaños -Dijo él sonriendo de lado mirándote, rodaste los ojos.

\- Yo… -Sacaste del pequeño bolso que raías contigo una carta- Perdóname, no sabía que darte y… te escribí esto…

Woo Bin tomó el sobre entre sus manos, volvió a sonreír al ver varias calcomanías de corazones y en una esquina un pequeño dibujo estilo chibi parecido a ti, luego te miró- Tú eres mi regalo.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Claro -Dijo este- Te invité y como eres mi regalo…. Entonces… es un regalo de mí para mí.

\- Estúpido -Dijiste.

\- ¡Oye! -Woo Bin entrecerró los ojos, tomó tu mano y te arrastró por el lugar literalmente.


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

¡Holis queridos lectores!, ¡Aquí otro capítulo más!, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, las lecturas y sus votos!, ¡Ya estoy con los trabajos y estudios de la universidad!, es la primera semana y ya estoy física y mentalmente agotada, ¡Pero eso no me detuvo para subir este capítulo!

 **Atención:** El capítulo 13 será dividido en tres partes, debido que al inicio del capítulo que pasan seis meses desde que Gu Jun Pyo se fue. **Súper atención: este capítulo contiene alto contenido para adultos, es explícito, pero no llega a** _ **Lemon. Por favor, si van a leer es bajo su responsabilidad, si no quieren leer saltar esas partes. No queremos traumas.**_

¡Es la fiesta del cumpleaños de Woo Bin! Espero les guste, y después a buscar a Jun Pyo.

Advertencia: Boys Over Flowers/Chicos ante Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español.

 _\- Hello*-_ Idioma en inglés. La traducción estará al final del capítulo.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 13 parte 2

No sabías que cara poner, trabas de sonreír, pero sentías que era más una mueca, tendías la mano, pero no te recriminabas mentalmente que eso no se hacía en Asia y terminabas inclinándote de más y toda ruborizada. Habías tomado varios compas de ponche debido al estrés y, además, Woo Bin no quería que bebieses nada con alcohol.

\- ¿Recuerdas a mi novia, Omma? -Los padres de Woo Bin aparecieron por primera vez en la fiesta, con la excusa de que estaban arreglando a las gemelas y también había un pequeño problema que el CEO debía resolver.

\- Desde luego que sí -Dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo olvidarla? ¡Me ha hecho tan feliz!

\- Omma… -Dijo Woo Bin notablemente irritado.

\- ¡_ ven a…!

\- ¡… jugar con nosotras!

Las gemelas te tomaron las manos y comenzaron a jalarte tratando de que fueras con ambas a su cuarto de juegos, donde tenía grandes peluches, casas de muñecas más grandes que ellas y otros juguetes.

\- Eh… yo…

\- Young Mi -Woo Bin miró a la pequeña castaña de ojos marrones- Yang Mi -Dijo viendo a la otra niña, podía diferenciarlas porque la última tenía pecas- _ viene a estar con nosotros en mi cumpleaños.

\- ¡Pero, Oppa, tú nunca la traes! -Chilló Young Mi.

\- ¡Young Mi! -Dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño, te miró regalándote una sonrisa- Vayan juntas a buscar a su padre -Con caras tristes, ambas se fueron del lugar tomadas de la mano luciendo sus hermosos vestidos de diseñador- Ve a saludar a los demás invitados, querido -Dijo la mujer.

"Menos mal que es pequeña la reunión", pensaste ya cuando iban por la 29° persona- E-Es un placer -Te inclinaste con las mejillas sonrojadas y volviste a tu postura original.

\- Es una linda señorita -Dijo el esposo de aquella mujer, la cual te miraba con el ceño fruncido, había escuchado el rumor de que su ex amante había comenzado a salir con una muchacha un año menor que él ¡Y encima occidental!; esperaba que fuese un rumor. Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando te vio entrando al salón tomada de la mano de aquel hermoso hombre. Suspiró y te regaló la sonrisa más falsa del mundo, tanto que supiste que a la mujer no le agradabas ni un poco, y ella no había sido la única que te odiaba; varias mujeres te miraban como si fueses poco cosa, un capricho del mafioso.

Abrazaste con fuerza a Ji Hoo cuando lo viste vestido de blanco como un hermoso príncipe, después, con la misma intensidad, abrazaste a Yi Jung que vestía un elegante traje negro; miraste bien para ver si tus amigas estaban por ahí, pero no había rastro de ellas, te giraste para ver a Woo Bin- ¿Dónde está Jan Di y Ga Eul?

Woo Bin hizo una mueca- Jan Di no se sentía muy bien -Dijo el rubio, te giraste para poder verlo.

\- Ga Eul tenía otro compromiso -Dijo el pelinegro con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas- De todos modos, me pidieron que te entregarán estas cartas, Woo Bin -Dijo el muchacho dándole unas lindas cartas con cintas rojas y verdes, el muchacho las tomó y sonrió, se guardó las cartas, las leería más tarde.

\- Hubiese sido mejor que Jun Pyo estuviese aquí -Dijo Woo Bin.

\- Sí, debe estar muy ocupado -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- Appa está aquí -Susurró tu novio, te giraste para poder ver al presidente de Construcciones II Shin tomando del brazo de su esposa bajando las escaleras, varias personas se acercaron para poder saludar al presidente, Woo Bin tomó tu mano y después de saludar rápidamente a los dos chicos, se fueron hasta donde tus suegros- Appa…

\- Otro año más -Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa, mantenía sus manos tras su espalda, pero lo que más quería era darle un gran abrazo a su hijo por su cumpleaños, recordaba cuando su hijo había nacido y cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos por primera vez. Yendo en contra de sus principios, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, luego reparó en ti- Señorita _.

\- B-Buenas noches -Te inclinaste con las mejillas sonrojadas- Gracias por invitarme.

El hombre sonrió, había estado al pendiente de ti por si eras una buena muchacha para su hijo, se sorprendió al ver tus expedientes académicos y tu historia familiar, aunque ya sabía sobre tus padres- Gracias a ti por venir, querida -Esta vez, la voz de la madre de Woo Bin resonó, haciendo que te relajarás solo un poco.

La música que comenzó a sonar era suave, relajante, te giraste un poco, la pequeña orquesta que había en el salón, estaba compuesta por un pianista y varios violinistas y otros músicos- ¿Quieres bailar? -Te giraste para ver a Woo Bin que te extendía una de sus manos, te fijaste un poco en el salón donde habían algunas parejas bailando, incluyendo los padres de Woo Bin.

Te mordiste el labio inferior, jamás habías bailado con Woo Bin y está parecía el momento perfecto- Okey -Dijiste tomando su mano, el pelirrojo colocó la otra en tu cintura acercándote más a él, para luego comenzar con pasos lentos. Sus ojos tenían un brillo divertido, sonreíste de lado y Woo Bin te correspondió con un beso en tu frente. Se podía ver cuán enamorados estaban los dos, cosa que no les gustaba mucho a algunas mujeres presentes.

\- Los invito a la piscina para el bufete -Dijo el padre de Woo Bin y este, después de terminar aquella danza donde se dijeron de todo con solo la mirada, apretó nuevamente tu mano y todos los invitados salieron del lugar.

Era una hermosa terraza, tendría una vista espectacular si no fuese de noche; había una enorme piscina con luces blancas por todos lados, algunas que otras flores, también había mesas y un bufete con el personal listo para servir la comida a los invitados. También, cerca de ahí, estaba un enorme pastel de unos cinco pisos, era blanco con trozos de chocolate encima y alrededor de cada pedazo se podía distinguir frezas y cerezas.

\- Es enorme… -Murmuraste observando al pastel.

\- Sí, el año pasado creo que tenía un piso menos.

\- Y a mí que me hacen una torta pequeña… -Murmuraste- Los ricos de hoy en día.

Woo Bin te miró de reojo, no sabía cómo era la situación en tu país, sabía que tus padres eran médicos y por consiguiente, debían tener dinero, pero quizás no lo gastaban como ellos lo hacían- En tu cumpleaños haré que te preparen una gran torta de chocolate -Tocó tu mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

\- No gastes en mí -Le recriminaste- Hazlo cuando tenga…

\- ¡Pero que niña tan linda! -Dijo una mujer, aquellas de las que te odiaban- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras, querida?, los hombres siempre hablan de lo mismo: Trabajo y dinero.

\- Es verdad -Otra mujer, un poco más joven y soltera apoyó a la mujer anterior, es más, tomó tu mano incitándote a ir con ellas.

\- Eh… yo… -Miraste de reojo a Woo Bin, lo que menos querías hacer era estar cerca de las mujeres que te echaban fuego con la mirada, Woo Bin tampoco quería que estuvieses cerca de sus ex amantes, pero al instante se vio rodeado de algunos hombres, presidentes o directores de otras empresas.

\- ¡Ven, ven! -Una te rodeo el brazo- ¿Y cuántos años tienes, linda?

\- Tengo 17 años… -Murmuraste mirándola.

\- ¿Y cómo aprendiste hablar coreano tan fluido? -Dijo otra- Es un idioma difícil por lo que tengo entendido… -La miraste- O ya sabes, para los occidentales.

\- Aprendí desde los 14 años -Dijiste- Quería venir aquí desde esa edad y me esforcé en aprender el idioma.

\- Es fabuloso -Dijo otra mujer frente a ti, todas seguían caminado, hasta que se pararon frente a la piscina- ¿Cómo conociste al hijo del presidente? -Preguntó.

Te mordiste el labio inferior- Fue en el instituto, el pasaba por los pasillos y lo vi.

Las mujeres rieron- Hablamos de como empezaron la relación, linda.

\- Oh… pues… -No tenías planificado nada sobre ese tema, ya que no todo había salido como los cuentos de Disney- Me invitó a comer.

\- ¿A sí?, ¿Sin más? -Otra muchacha que parecía de unos 21 años se sorprendió- No sé qué pudo ver Woo Bin Oppa en ti.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Solo eres una simplona -Dijo la misma muchacha- Puede que tengas un poco de pecho, pero… seguramente solo eres un juego para Oppa.

\- Es verdad -Otra concordó con ella- Solo eres una niña, no le puedes dar a Oppa lo que de verdad quiere.

\- Lo siento, pero debo… -No querías estar cerca de tales arpías, así que había decidido irte antes de que se formara un problema, pero a penas te moviste un poco, una de las mujeres que te tenía agarradas te dio un pequeño empujón, tus tacones resbalaron con el cemento mojado de la piscina- ¡AHH! -Gritaste cayendo al agua, justo en la parte honda.

Tenías los ojos cerrados y habías tomado aire esperando el impacto del agua contra tu cuerpo. Ahora, tus pulmones pedían aire, hacía que moviste un poco tus brazos para subir a la superficie, pero tus pies no podía moverse mucho, los zapatos no te ayudaban a nadar, más bien, parecían que te estaban hundiendo más.

Dejaste escapar un poco de aire que subió rápidamente en burbujas, te tapaste la poca evitando que el poco aire que tenías se escapase, antes de que te dieses cuenta te tomaron de la cintura y te subieron a la superficie, te agarraste con fuerza del muro de cemento y tosiste.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Ji Hoo había visto la pequeña revuelta de mujeres, también cuando caíste al agua así que sin muchos miramientos, se tiró a la piscina para salvarte.

\- ¡¿Estás bien, niña?! -Parecían unas interesadas, las miraste mal y no dijiste nada, Woo Bin, llegó corriendo junto a varios hombres, él y Yi Jung te sacaron del agua y a Ji Hoo también.

\- ¿Qué fue lo pasó? -Preguntó Woo Bin con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Nosotras lo vimos! -Dijo una de las mujeres- Se resbaló y cayó al agua.

\- ¡Sí!

Miraste a las mujeres como ellas te miraban a ti, te abrazaste, el frío comenzaba a surtir efecto en tu cuerpo mojado y la ropa no ayudaba mucho, Woo Bin pasó un brazo por tus hombros- Vamos a dentro -Murmuró- Tú también, Ji Hoo -La madre de Woo Bin también se acercó, al verte mojada y al rubio también ordenó que les entregará unas toallas y una muda de ropa.

Estabas sentada sobre una gran cama, Woo Bin te había llevado hasta allí y te pidió que esperases un poco, te mordiste el labio y observaste un poco el lugar, sobre una de las mesitas de noche, había una foto donde aparecía Woo Bin con las gemelas.

\- ¿Será… el cuarto de Woo Bin?

\- Ya no… -Te sorprendiste un poco cuando el pelirrojo entró al cuarto con una muda de ropa en mano, sentiste tus mejillas arder un poco- Te dije, esta casa es de mis padres ahora.

\- Es verdad… -Recordaste cuando fuiste tanto a la casa de Woo Bin como su apartamento.

\- Encontré esto, no creo que te quede bien -Dijo el muchacho- Omma guardó un poco de mi ropa de cuando era más joven, así que…

\- D-Deberías dásela a Ji Hoo.

\- También le di ropa -Dijo el pelirrojo y sentiste sus manos sobre tus hombros- ¿De verdad te caíste?

Te mordiste el labio, era el cumpleaños de Woo Bin, no querías armar una escena frente a él y arruinar su fiesta, pero tampoco te querías quedar callada sabiendo lo que esas arpías habían hecho.

Woo Bin al no obtener una respuesta tuya, te volvió a preguntar, esta vez tomando tu mentón delicadamente con sus dedos- Yo… sí, me resbalé por el agua -Sonreíste un poco- No debimos estar cerca de la piscina.

Woo Bin suspiró- Al menos estás bien -Beso tu frente; al contacto de tu piel con sus labios, sintió que estabas completamente helada- Te prepararé la tina del baño -Dijo el muchacho- Ve quitándote el vestido, luego lo mandaré a lavar.

\- G-Gracias… -Dijiste, Woo Bin entró al baño y cerró la puerta, suspiraste mientras comenzabas a quitarte la ropa, primero los zapatos y después tratando de bajar el cierre.

\- ¿Por qué nunca pides ayuda cuando la necesitas? -Preguntó el pelirrojo saliendo del baño viendo que luchabas contra el vestido.

\- Yo puedo -Dijiste como niña pequeña tratando de bajar el cierre.

\- Eres terca -Se acercó a ti y coloco sus manos en tus hombros. Su dedos fueron directo al cierro que estaba medio bajado; te mordiste el labio inferior y tu corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. El cierre llegó a su final, pero las manos de Woo Bin estaban muy tentadas en tocar la piel de tu espalda, dejó escapar un jadeo y sus yemas hicieron contacto con tu piel.

\- W-Woo Bin… -El muchacho, sin escuchar tu llamado, atacó tu cuello, dejaste escapar un gemido de sorpresa. Las manos de él entraron por la el broche abierto rodeando tu estómago, estaba tan excitado por la escena que no quería dejarte ir por nada del mundo- W-Woo Bin, el baño…

\- Olvídalo… -Sacó sus manos del vestido y te dio la vuelta rápidamente, apreció el pequeño chupetón que te había hecho aún lado del cuello, luego te miró a los ojos y tomó tus mejillas con sus manos para luego acercarse y besarte con fiereza.

Tú no te quedaste atrás, no querías quedarte atrás, así que también le devolviste el beso con el mismo ímpetu y enredaste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Te estiraste de puntas para alcanzar más sus labios, ambos gimieron cuando se separaron unos milímetros y siguieron con el beso.

Woo Bin tomó el borde del vestido y comenzó a dejarlo caer al piso de madera. Tu corazón latía con fuerza, no es que tenías pena por estar casi semidesnuda, era como estar en traje de baño y él ya te había visto en traje de baño; estabas agitada porque lo delicado que tocaba tu piel y por lo sensual de la situación.

Woo Bin dio unos pasos adelante, tú le seguiste la andanza y cayeron sobre la cama. El pelirrojo bajó de tus labios por tu cuello, volviendo a besar la marca que te había hecho, gemiste incitándolo más, agarraste las mantas de seda con fuerza. Los labios de él siguieron bajando hasta el inicio de tus pechos, sé detuvo y se alzó con ayuda de sus brazos para admirar la escena que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

Tenía un bra sin tiras de color piel, mientras que la braga que tenías puesta era de color rosa con algunos encajes y un lasito en el medio. Sonrió divertido al ver la escena, sin duda era la ropa interior de una niña, cuando decidió darte un beso en el estómago alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Hijo?

Abriste los ojos como platos y apartaste al muchacho con una fuerza que desconocías, rápidamente corriste y te metiste al baño cerrando la puerta y poniendo pestillo, te apoyaste en la puerta y caíste lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y tocaste tu pecho, tu corazón quería salirse a como dé lugar.

\- ¿Omma?, ¿Qué… sucede? -Woo Bin estaba que se le caía el cielo encima, si no hubiese sido por su madre, había continuado. Él estaba sentado sobre su antigua cama con el corazón acelerado y la ropa un poco revuelta al igual que tu cabello.

\- ¿T-Todo bien? -Las mejillas de la mujer enrojecieron al ver aquella extraña escena, trato de calmarse un poco al no verte por ahí o a su hijo contigo en un acto íntimo- ¿Dónde está _?

\- Se está bañando.

\- Oh, está bien -Dijo ella y notó el vestido en el piso- Deja que traiga a una sirvienta para que lleve su vestido a lavar.

\- No, lo haré yo -Dijo Woo Bin tomando la ropa y salió de la habitación.

Te mordiste el labio inferior cuando entraste a la tina, está, era muy grande, bien podían entrar tres personas, ¡Quizás cuatro!, dejaste que el calor del agua llegara hasta tu médula, y cuando creíste que ya era momento saliste de la tina, fuiste directo a la ducha y soltaste tu cabello de aquel complicado moño, para luego ver los innumerables botones que tenía esa extraña ducha.

\- _Ashh… ¿Pero qué es esto?_ -Te preguntaste, te mordiste el labio inferior y tocaste cualquier botón, por suerte tuya salió agua de la regadera mojándote nuevamente, diste un pequeño saltito cuando las gotas tocaron tu cuerpo, estaba completamente fría- _¡Mierda_! -Tu cuerpo chocó contra la pared de vidrio, estiraste una mano tocando otro botón, pero se volvió extremadamente caliente quemándote la mano y los pies- _¡No pego ni una!_ -Dijiste y volviste a tocar otro botón, el agua se detuvo. Suspiraste y tocaste otro, esta vez el agua salía tibia, justo como la quería.

\- _Estúpida ducha_ -Dijiste mirándola con enojo, lavaste tu cabello y cuando fuiste a buscar el champú, no lo encontraste, te giraste a todos lados tratando de buscarlo- _¿Qué rayos, no hay champú aquí?_

Te giraste para ver, justo había un botón diferente a los demás, era plateado, te mordiste el labio y le apretaste para luego caer un poco de champú sobre tus ojos y tus pies.

Gritaste como si tu vida dependiese de eso- ¡AHHH, AHHH! -Seguías gritando.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! -Preguntó Woo Bin al otro lado de la puerta, había dejado el vestido a las sirvientas para que lo lavaran, luego volvió junto con sus dos amigos a la habitación, esperaba que estuvieses puesta la ropa que te había traído, pero no había señales tuyas en la habitación, pero si la ducha prendida. Ji Hoo se sentó en el escritorio con la ropa prestada de su amigo esperando que la que traía puesta estuviese limpia y seca, Yi Jung se sentó en la cama mirando su celular, y Woo Bin se quedó parado aun lado de la puerta del baño y fue cuando gritaste con fuerza alertándolos a los tres haciendo que los dos chicos sentados se pararan.

\- ¿_? -Woo Bin giró la perrilla varias veces, tu intentabas, en vano, que el con ayuda del agua se fuese el ardor de tus ojos, pero había sido demasiado champú- ¡Abre la puerta, _! -No podías escuchar a tu novio gritar al otro lado de la puerta debido a la ducha escandalosa, además estabas preocupada por tus ojos, seguramente debían estar rojos, te echaste un poco de agua en estos y los abriste un poco, volviste a echarte agua y los volviste a abrir- ¡Maldición! -Sus amigos trataban de que también abriera la puerta. A Woo Bin no le quedó de otra que derribar la maldita puerta de una patada.

Cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron a más no poder y fue cuando pegaste otro grito tratando de ocultar tu cuerpo desnudo- ¡FUERA, FUERA! -Ji Hoo se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, salió corriendo del baño arrastrando a Yi Jung y a Woo Bin.

Tenías las mejillas rojas y la vergüenza por el espacio, enrollaste tu cuerpo en una toalla y saliste de la ducha para luego pegar tu cuerpo a la puerta rota- ¿ _Baby_?, ¿Estás bien?

\- Vete…

\- No vimos nada, te lo juro -Dijo el muchacho, había un poco de verdad en sus palabras, el vidrio había evitado que se viese un poco de tu cuerpo al igual que el vapor, pero tu silueta llena de agua era algo que el pelirrojo no podía olvidar, por otro lado, Ji Hoo y Yi Jung habían decidido dejar a la pareja, ambos tratando de borrar la imagen tuya desnuda- _Baby…_

\- ¿No… no vieron nada? -Preguntaste.

\- No, no -Dijo el muchacho tratando de convencerla- ¿Ves el vidrio?, evita que se vea por el otro lado.

Te mordiste el labio no muy segura de la situación- La ropa Woo Bin…

\- Sí, sí -El pelirrojo buscó la ropa que había traído y movió un poco la puerta, estiró su mano y agarraste la ropa- ¿Por qué gritaste así?

\- Me cayó champú en los ojos.

\- Oh… debí decirte que esta no es una ducha normal.

\- Sí, se te olvido ese pequeño detalle -Dijiste- Me voy a vestir.

\- Estaré aquí afuera -Dijo seguiste pegada a la puerta, ya que no se podía cerrar bien y seguramente se abriría en cualquier momento. Te pusiste la ropa rápidamente y saliste abrazándote, te sentías tan incómoda sin tu bra puesto, ya que estaba mojado junto a tu braga y debía lavarse y secarse.

\- Ya… tranquila -Woo Bin te abrazó con fuerza, respiró un poco la fragancia tuya y la de él mezclada gracias a la ropa que traías puesta, eso no lo olvidaría- Vamos a secarte el pelo, no queremos que te enfermes, ¿Verdad? -Trataba de mantenerte cómoda, negaste con la cabeza mientras mirabas el suelo, tus mejillas estaban rojas, no tenías las fuerzas para verle ahora.

Te sentó sobre la cama mientras pasaba la toalla por tu cabello, te mordiste el labio inferior- Debemos ir a por el pastel.

\- ¿Ya te cantaron cumpleaños? -Preguntaste.

\- No, quiero que estés presente -Dijo Woo Bin-Listo- Dejó la toalla nuevamente en el baño, te levantaste y fuiste hasta él, Woo Bin te miró nuevamente de arriba y se sacó su chaqueta para colocarte encima de tus hombros, te los rodeó después con su brazo y salieron de la habitación después de calzarte un par de sus zapatos.

Las mujeres comenzaron a murmurar sobre tu situación y la ropa que llevabas puesta. Algunas sonreían satisfechas por su labor, otras simplemente querían estar entre los brazos de Woo Bin- ¿Segura estás bien, linda? -Preguntó la madre de Woo Bin, asentiste y viste cerca de ustedes a Ji Hoo y a Yi Jung, tragaste duro esquivando la mirada, ¿Cómo los podías ver ahora?, estabas muerta de la vergüenza.

Cantaron cumpleaños, apretabas la mano de Woo Bin, él te rodeaba mientras sonreía, tener en ese momento era asombroso para él. Comías la rica torta con ganas, la verdad es que estaba muy buena el dulce, Woo Bin te veía comer y sonreía, el resto de la fiesta los dos estuvieron dentro, hasta que tu vestido estuvo listo y Woo Bin decidió dejarte en el apartamento.

\- Gracias por traerme -Ambos habían entrado al apartamento- ¿Quieres algo?

\- A ti…

\- Woo Bin… ¿Qué cosas dices? -Dijiste con las mejillas sonrojadas y cuando ibas a subir las escaleras te abrazo por atrás- Woo Bin… -Murmuraste sintiendo el corazón latir.

\- Deja que me quede está noche -Tu corazón se aceleró ante esa declaración.

Te mordiste el labio inferior, no sería la primera noche que él se iba a quedar a dormir, así que asentiste con la cabeza; Woo Bin lo tomó con una invitación hacia lo que tenía planeado hacer, así que te dio la vuelta rápidamente y tomó tus mejillas entre sus manos, te dio un beso tan diferente a los anteriores, tan urgido que creíste que te desmayarías de la impresión.

\- Woo… -Pero siquiera antes de terminar de decir su nombre, aprovechó que tenías la boca abierta para introducir su lengua, darte un beso francés, un beso muy profundo. Las manos de Woo Bin dejaron de tocar tus mejillas; ahora estaban en tu cuello y seguían bajando, por tus hombros, tus brazos, y se quedaron en tu cintura, luego te rodeó con sus brazos.

" _Maldición, que beso tan divino"_ pensaste y enredaste tus brazos en su cuello, para luego jugar un poco con sus cabellos rojizos. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero Woo Bin volvió a besarte esta vez con más urgencia que antes, apretó con fuerza tu cintura, comenzaste a caminar hacia atrás, cuando él daba pasos hacia adelante.

Te alzó con fuerza, creíste que te ibas a caer, pero el pelirrojo solo te sentó encima de la mesa de la cocina, apretaste el borde de la mesa con tus manos; él dejó de besarte los labios y pasó a tu cuello, te mordiste el labio inferior con los ojos cerrados sintiendo todas esas sensaciones que el chico producía en ti. Soltaste la mesa y tus manos fueron directo a su cuello rodeándolo otra vez.

\- Woo Bin -Dejaste escapar en un aliento.

\- Me tienes loco, _baby_ -Dejó escapar el chico y volvió a atacar tus labios, mientras sus manos iban directo al cierre de tu vestido. No le dificultó en lo más mínimo, ya que tenía una habilidad descomunal, el vestido rosa fue bajando hasta tu estómago.

Los ojos marrones de Woo Bin se dilataron con solo verte así semi desnuda, otra vez. El chico se mordió el labio y sonrió de lado, su lado oscuro se hacía presente esta vez y tragaste duro- ¿Estás asustada? -Preguntó al ver un poco de inseguridad en tus ojos.

\- E-El lado oscuro está en ti… -Susurraste, pero él lo entendió perfectamente.

Sonrió divertido por tu comentario- Eso creo -Dijo él y volvió a besarte el cuello, volviste a agarrar el borde de la mesa con fuerza- Relájate -Pidió él- Estás muy tensa.

\- ¡Lo estoy porque…Ahhh! -Dejaste escapar un gemido ahogado cuando te mordió un poco y tocó tus pechos por encima del bra- ¡Woo Bin! -Lo llamaste desesperada por aquella corriente eléctrica que descendió desde tu columna hasta tu vientre.

El muchacho sonrió en respuesta contra tu piel y cuando iba directo para quitar aquella molestosa prenda, su celular comenzó a sonar- Woo Bin… tu celular -Dijiste escuchando el sonido, pero el chico poco le importó, y en segundos te quitó el bra.

Su mirada oscura te recorrió por completo, quería comerte con ella. Te cubriste intimidada, pero Woo Bin tomó tus brazos y se volvió a acercar a tu cuello- No vuelvas hacer eso -Ordenó- No lo hagas -Dejó un beso- Eres hermosa.

Tu corazón no podía latir tan rápido con esas palabras; las manos del muchacho subieron por tu estómago hasta posarse sobre tus senos, gemiste un poco por el contacto frío, te volviste a morder el labio y agarrar el borde la mesa, tus pechos eran perfectos para las manos de Woo Bin, cabían a la perfección y a eso a él le encantaba.

Tus pezones comenzaron a doler bajo las manos del muchacho, más aún cuando comenzó a estimularlos- ¡E-Espera… Woo Bin! -Dijiste un poco adolorida, pero él no se detuvo, apretó uno de tus pezones dejándote gemir con fuerza y apretaste tus piernas una contra la otra. El pelirrojo bajó tus besos por tu cuello y se quedó estático frente a tu pecho.

Otra corriente eléctrica bajó por tu espina dorsal cuando sentiste sus labios sobre tu pequeño pezón, lo comenzó a besar, lamer y morder, mientras que con el otro era apretado por sus dedos.

El celular de Woo Bin volvió a sonar aturdiéndolos un poco- El celular… -Volviste a decir, pero el muchacho volvió a hacer oídos sordos, estaba más interesado en comerte por completo que en aquella llamada. Él, entonces, cambió de lado y siguió estimulándote hasta que con su mano libre de obligó a abrir las piernas, se coló entre estás sintiendo como presionaba su pantalón contra tu ropa íntima.

El celular volvió a sonar, esta vez Woo Bin tuvo que separarse de ti- Lo siento, ahora lo apago -Dijo el muchacho buscando el aparato en su bolsillo trasero; te mordiste el labio y te cubriste tanto por la pena como por el frío- ¿Qué sucede? -Al parecer lo habían llamado tanto el Director Lee como su padre- Estoy ocupado -Te miró de reojo, tu respiración seguía agitada y tu cabello un poco alborotado cayendo por tus hombros- ¿No puede ir alguien más? -Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se alejó de ti, luego colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Woo Bin?

\- Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento -Decía mientras buscaba su chaqueta, ¿Cuándo se la había quitado?- No me iría si no fuese algo importante, _baby_.

\- Pero…

El pelirrojo entonces te beso los labios- Deja que resuelva esto y ahora vuelvo, ¿Sí? -Dijo él- No te vayas a dormir, terminaremos lo que comenzamos -Te sonrió de lado y antes de que dijeras alguna otra palabra, se calzó los zapatos y salió de tu departamento.

Te bajaste de la mesa aun abrazándote, tus mejillas se encendieron al darte cuenta lo que acababa de pasar ahí en esa mesa- ¡AHHH! -Chillaste de pena, luego agarraste el bra y colocaste un poco el vestido sobre tu pecho, para después subir las escaleras y cambiarte la ropa.

Te tiraste a la cama con tu pijama puesto, miraste el techo aun sintiendo los labios del pelirrojo sobre tu cuerpo, te llevaste una mano a uno de tus pechos y te sonrojaste- _¡Bastardo, lo que me hizo!_ -Chillaste y te revolcaste en la cama de un lado a otro toda agitada, no sabías si era de la emoción o de la pena, quizás una mezcla de ambas.

Seguiste removiéndote inquietamente como un gusano, hasta que por fin te quedaste quieta y completamente dormida. A la media hora, Woo Bin ingresaba en el apartamento esperando continuar donde se habían quedado- ¿_? -Preguntó, todo estaba apagado y, con cuidado, subió las escaleras para encontrarte profundamente dormida en la cama.

Suspiro un poco molesto, si no hubiese sido por la llamada, habrían tenido una noche activa. Se pasó la mano por el rostro hasta llegar a sus cabellos, se lo revolvió un poco; no iba a mentir, también estaba cansado de aquel día tan agitado, bostezó un poco y procedió a quitarse las prendas de vestir, solamente se quedó en bóxer y se acostó aun lado tuyo, con cuidado de no despertarte, te abrazó por la cintura atrayéndote a él; murmuraste algo poco entendible y te giraste para quedar la cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, este tuvo que contenerse al sentir tus pechos dentro de la tela del pijama sobre su torso desnudo.

Pasó un brazo por encima de tu hombros y con su otra mano te tocó desde el brazo hasta enredar sus dedos; sin querer habías puesto una pierna por encima de una de las suyas, haciéndolo suspirar un poco, miró el techo y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Fue en la mañana en la que encontraste al pelirrojo tratando de hacer café- Hola… -Le dijiste con las mejillas sonrojadas al notar la mesa.

\- Duermes mucho -Dijo él.

Frunciste el ceño aun con las mejillas rojas- ¿Quieres morir acaso?, ¡No digas esas cosas!

Woo Bin rio divertido- ¿Cómo se hace café en está cosa?

\- El niño rico no sabe hacer café -Sonreíste divertida.

\- No tengo la culpa de que esto sea de la prehistoria, en mi casa tengo una cafetera de modelos modernos que preparan café con un solo botón, no tienes que hacer más nada.

Frunciste de nuevo- De verdad quieres morir… ¿Y a qué hora llegaste?

\- No lo sé -Dijo el muchacho- Pero ya estabas completamente dormida -Sonrió divertido.

Te sonrojaste, te cruzaste de brazos y miraste a otro lado cohibida y avergonzada, recordaste lentamente todo lo que había pasado sobre esa mesa- Estaba cansada.

\- Me imagino.

\- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

\- Claro -Dijo el pelirrojo y te tomó de la cintura- Y el plato principal serás tú.

\- W-Woo Bin… -Susurraste evitando verle a los ojos, sentiste sus labios sobre tu frente- Y-Yo… t-tengo cosas que hacer… -Murmuraste.

Woo Bin suspiró lentamente, te abrazó con delicadeza- Está bien, la próxima no te salvas-Rio divertido al ver tu cara roja de la pena.

…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Woo Bin y ese día no tenías mucho que hacer, le habías marcado a Woo Bin para pasar juntos un rato en algún lado, pero el pelirrojo debía estar en la empresa, tenía una reunión junto a su padre y no sabía cuánto iba durar. Desde lo sucedido en tu casa en su cumpleaños, nada había avanzado, el padre del pelirrojo lo tenía atareado con la empresa y algunos clubes que tenía que ocuparse.

Fue cuando recibiste una llamada de Ji Hoo- ¿Sunbae? -Preguntaste, no era extraño que te llamase, pero después de esa escena tan incómoda en el cumpleaños de Woo Bin, los chicos parecían como fantasmas.

\- Estoy debajo de tu edificio.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntaste- ¿Por qué, pasó algo?

\- Iré a llevar a Jan Di al hospital -Dijo el muchacho al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Por el hombro? -Dijiste un poco alterada.

\- Ah…

\- ¿Quieres que les acompañé? -Con una respuesta afirmativa del rubio, fuiste a cambiarte rápidamente- Me hubieras avisado antes -Le recriminaste al verlo en la entrada frente a un auto blanco, desviaste un poco la mirada con las mejillas rojas.

Ji Hoo entonces sonrió divertido por la escena, te obligó literal a subir al auto y luego ambos fueron hasta la casa de Jan Di, pero la muchacha no se encontraba, así que fueron hasta la tienda de ganchas, el chico llamó a tu amiga y a los pocos minutos ella salió.

\- Sunbae… -Dijo al verlo junto al chofer del auto, bajaste el vidrio.

\- ¡YO! -Dijiste al verla y le sonreíste.

\- Unnie…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- Hay un lugar al que las quiero llevar a las dos -Dijo Ji Hoo.

\- ¿A dónde? -Ibas a decir algo, pero Ji Hoo habló antes.

\- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos -Entonces abrió la puerta del auto dejando pasar a Jan Di primero y luego a él, te abrazaste a la pelinegra y el carro comenzó a andar sin darse cuenta de que un anciano los había visto.

Jan Di se quejó mil veces al ver el gran hospital, no quería, no quería ir allá adentro, ustedes trataron de convencerla y al hacerlo, fueron directo al médico especialista, le hicieron una tomografía y los resultados no habían sido lo que ninguno esperaba, más bien, esperaban que fuese algo que no afectase las actividades de la pelinegra.

Jan Di pidió ir a la piscina del instituto; no hablaron más en el camino, siguieron los pasos de la pelinegra hasta que se sentó en una silla admirando el agua. Fue cuando comenzó a llorar, Ji Hoo colocó una mano sobre su hombro bueno, dándole apoyó, por tu lado, tomaste tu su mano, Jan Di la apretó con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que voy hacer ahora? -Preguntó ella- ¿Qué debo hacer a partir de ahora?

\- Puedes empezar a buscar algo más que te guste -Dijo el rubio.

\- E-es cierto, hay tantas cosas que te pueden gustar, Jan Di -Dijiste tratando de alentarla.

\- Sunbae, tú tienes tu música… -Dijo ella- Unnie, tienes tu patinaje, Yi Jung Sunbae tiene su cerámica… Gu Jun Pyo y Woo Bin Sunbae van a heredar sus negocios -Dijo ella- Todos están siguiendo el camino que deben tomar… pero yo no sé qué se supone que debo hacer ahora.

Ji Hoo entonces se levantó y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a ustedes dos, se agachó y entonces estiró su mano, sus dedos quitaron los rastros de lágrimas que surcaban por las mejillas de la pelinegra, te abrazas a su brazo y colocaste delicadamente tu cabeza sobre su hombro, tratando de no hacerle daño.

Ella necesitaba a sus amigos otra vez.

\- Te ayudaré -Dijo Ji Hoo- Yo te ayudaré.

\- Sí, cuenta con nosotros, Unnie -Dijiste.

\- Podremos encontrar tu camino, juntos -Dijo Ji Hoo, pero Jan Di parecía inerte, el rubio volvió a quitarle las lágrimas, ella comenzó a bajar la cabeza, tragó duro varias veces y sollozo con fuerza.

Habías estado en la casa de Ji Hoo, pero no la habías visto con tanta belleza como ahora, en verdad era una hermosa casa- De verdad que tu casa se parece tanto a ti, Ji Hoo Sunbae.

\- Gracias -Dijo el muchacho con su elegante sonrisa- Vengan a sentarse -Dijo al notar como Jan Di observaba una foto familiar. Jan Di se sentó al lado del rubio, tú tomaste el asiento en el sillón.

\- Fue mi culpa, ese accidente -Ambas fruncieron el ceño, se miraron de reojo, tenían un signo de interrogación marcados en sus mentes.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste.

\- Lo recuerdo vagamente… -Dijo Ji Hoo- Estaba en el asiento de atrás, jugando y cubrí los ojos de mi padre cuando estaba manejando -Fue cuando ambas se miraron al entender lo que estaba diciendo el muchacho rubio- Dijeron que me envolvieron en sus brazos para protegerme, todos dijeron que había sido un milagro y eventualmente, mi abuelo dejó de venir a esta casa. Él probablemente no quiere ver al nieto que mató a su hijo.

\- Ella tomó mi mano y me ayudó a empezar de nuevo-Hablaba de Seo Hyun-Ahora creo que es mi turno.

Ambos, Jan Di y Ji Hoo se miraron, ella sonrió, hizo una mueca más bien, agarró la taza y tomó un poco. Se quedaron tomando el té y galletas por un rato, invitaste a Jan Di a quedarte en casa, pero debía ir a la suya para darles la noticia a sus padres.

…

\- Te veo… te veo sacando cuentas -Dijiste a lado de la pelinegra, ella sonrió divertida- No me gustan los números.

\- Lo sé -Dijo ella, ambas estaban en la tienda de ganchas, entonces se levantó- Espera aquí -Asentiste mientras te comías un poco del especial del día- Uhm… -Dijo Jan Di frente a Ga Eul y el Chef- ¿Puede darme un adelanto? -Preguntó.

\- ¿Un adelanto? -Preguntó el hombre.

\- Sí, un adelanto.

\- Jan Di -Dijo Ga Eul- ¿Tu papá se metió de nuevo en problemas?

Miraste atentamente la situación, ella negó con la cabeza- Sólo lo necesito para algo -Echaste el ojo hacia la hoja donde Jan Di escribía, había tanto números y palabras, pero una te pareció muy importante, "Hotel", ¿Por qué Jan Di había escrito eso?

\- ¿Cuánto necesitas?

\- 2.000.000 ₩.

Los tres se sorprendieron, ¡Eso era mucho dinero!, ¿Pero qué pensaba Jan Di?- ¿Qué vas hacer con dos millones de won?

\- Es para un boleto de avión.

\- ¿Boleto de avión? -Entonces Ga Eul sonrió- ¿De casualidad, tú…?

Jan Di asintió- Jan Di, ¿Puede ver esto? -Se tocó la cara- La piel es la vida para un chico guapo, pero mi piel se volvió áspera por el estrés. Me encantaría dártelo si pudiera, pero no puedo hacerlo antes de que esto se convierta en un éxito -Agarró la mezcla de comida que traía en un pote.

Entonces se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de vender la comida en potes de anime- Si vendo uno, gano 500 von, ¿cierto? -Dijo mirando todos los materiales para la venta.

\- Si son cien; serían 50,00 won -Dijo ella.

\- Si son mil, 500,00 won -Dijo Ga Eul.

El chef les entregó algo a la chicas, las miraste desde tu puesto- ¡Disfruten la venta! -Dijo.

Miraste tu celular, Jan Di se estaba esforzando mucho para ir a ver a Jun Pyo, ¿Y si le ayudabas un poco?- ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Ga Eul al verte salir de la tienda a paso rápido.

\- ¡Al banco! -Dijiste, primero llamaste a tu proveedor, que desde luego accedió, aunque tuvo curiosidad por saber por qué querías ir allá- Vacaciones -Dijiste.

\- _¿Por un par de días?_

\- ¡Es lo que hay! -Dijiste.

\- _Bien, pero a cambio, la revista Hola! Quiere hacerte una entrevista y tomar fotos, también ESPN._

\- Ahs… dije que no quería esas cosas.

\- _¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?_

\- Malvado -Dijiste- Eres un agente malvado, está bien -Tenías suerte de que el agente era un familiar cercano, había estado con tu familia desde que tenías uso de razón. Fuiste al banco para ver si habían depositado ya el dinero, desde luego estaba todo en tu cuenta, te mordiste el labio, irías ahora a ver una línea área, pero antes le avistaste a Ji Hoo, a Yi Jung y a Woo Bin que fuesen a la tienda de Ganchas.

Saliste corriendo, seguías corriendo, corrías más, el frío era tan intenso, creías que te iba a dar algo en medio del camino. Entonces unos gritos llamaron tu atención- ¡Madre mía!, ¿Qué es esto? -Había una revuelta de feromonas en la entrada de la entienda, comenzaste a mover a las chicas entre empujones y jalones de cabello hasta que por fin caíste al suelo de la tienda mientras algunas muchachas se quejaban de que te habías coleado.

\- Las mujeres no deben arrodillarse frente a sus hombres -Dijo una voz conocida, alzaste un poco la mirada encontrándote a un sexy pelirrojo con un elegante traje marrón a cuadros, y una camisa un tonó más oscura. _"¿Por qué tiene que ser un jodido Dios griego?"_ \- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, _baby_? -Frunciste el ceño y te dio un tic en un ojo.

\- Tch… Debí prever que esto sucedería -Dijiste, Woo Bin te ayudó a pararte, comenzaste a arreglarte- Mira lo que ocurre cuando tres muchachos coreanos venden comida.

\- Te falto, "hermosos" -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- No veo donde iría "hermosos" en esa oración -Susurraste, arreglándote el cabello, esas locas te lo habían jalado y tu toda adolorida, entonces Woo Bin quitó tus manos y empezó a arreglártelo él.

\- Se ven tan bien los dos… -Susurró Ga Eul, te sonrojaste por su comentario.

\- Ya… ya… yo puedo -Dijiste dando un paso lejos de él- Bien, vayan a solucionar el problema que hicieron, _shu, shu_ -Hiciste un ademán con la mano.

Los chicos empezaron a vender con la ayuda de Ga Eul y Jan Di, cuando todo terminó, los seis fueron a un café, hicieron la cola para pedir algo de tomar y unos postres y el la vitrina un rico dulce de chocolate te estaba llamando, lo mirabas cada tanto, Woo Bin se dio cuenta- ¿Lo quieres?, cómpralo.

\- No me lo tienes que decir dos veces -Dijiste frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pediste el rico dulce y cuando Woo Bin iba a pagar entregaste tu tarjeta- ¡No le acepte nada! -Chillaste.

\- No empieces -Dijo Woo Bin, el muchacho tomó tu tarjeta y le tendió la suya la chica al otro lado que estaba que se caía desmayada por ver a tres chicos tan hermosos.

\- ¡Woo Bin! -Chillaste.

\- Vamos, calla y come -Dijo este, se sentaron en una mesa.

\- Creo que debes sacar la cuenta, Jan Di -Dijo Yi Jung, la pelinegra tomó el sobre con una sonrisa.

\- Wow -Exclamó al ver tantos billetes- ¡No pensé que serían demasiados!, de verdad que no… pero no he ganado este dinero yo sola, ¿Está bien si me quedo con todo?

\- Puedes tomarlo -Dijo Woo Bin a tu lado con una sonrisa.

\- Fue divertido para nosotros también -Dijo Yi Jung.

\- Pero… -Dijo Ga Eul- ¿Por qué vinieron de repente?

\- Un lindo pajarito nos avisó -Woo Bin te miró de reojo. Te atragantaste con el café- ¿Estás bien? -Te dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

\- También, hay un lugar al que queremos que vengan -Dijo Ji Hoo con una sonrisa.

Ga Eul y Jan Di se miraron.

Fueron hasta la piscina del instituto, literal obligaron a Jan Di a cambiarse, ella se negó un poco, pero luego accedió y se puso su traje morado y negro de natación. Los F4 les habían dicho que era una despedida de la nadadora Geum Jan Di.

La pelinegra les sonrió- Nadadora, en su marca -Dijo Woo Bin, Jan Di dio un gran suspiro y fue hasta el borde de la piscina y se colocó los lentes- ¿Lista? -Se agachó un poco- ¡Empieza! -Se tiró al agua y comenzó a nadar.

Ga Eul agarró tu brazo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Te mordiste el labio inferior, tampoco querías llorar sabiendo que tu mejor amiga no podría nadar más nunca. Yi Jung escuchó un pequeño sollozo de la pelinegra, la miró de reojo y agarró un pañuelo que tenía guardado en su camisa y se lo extendió, ella tomó y comenzó a limpiarse sus lágrimas.

Jan Di llegó de nuevo al punto de inicio y Ji Hoo comenzó a avanzar con las manos metidas en sus bolsillo, se inclinó en el borde de la piscina y le extendió la mano a la pelinegra, salió de la piscina y las tres fueron directo al baño- Estuvo bien -Dijiste, la pelinegra te sonrió y se metió a cambiarse.

\- ¿Tenías idea de esto, _? -Preguntó Ga Eul.

\- No realmente -Dijiste- Es increíble, el cómo estos chicos pueden ser tan…

\- ¿Sorprendentes? -Completo Ga Eul- Todo lo que hacen por Jan Di es…

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? -La pelinegra traía puesta un sweater blanco con rayas azules y otros dibujitos, también un pantalón azul y su cabello recogido. Salieron del vestidor y se encontraron con los tres muchachos sentados, cuando llegaron frente a ellos, se levantaron.

Ji Hoo traía consigo una carpeta azul- Tenemos algo para ti -Dijo el rubio- A partir de ahora… -Su voz estaba nerviosa, incluso parecía que no pudiera leerlo, ustedes tres sonrieron- A partir de ahora… vamos a empezar, nadadora Geum Jan Di -Dijo el rubio con una mano en su bolsillo- La ceremonia de su retiro. Primero, vamos a presentarle nuestro distinguido reconocimiento… -Ji Hoo miró a la pelinegra- Ahh~ -Los tres chicos rieron cuando el rubio se quedó pegado, así que Woo Bin tomó la carpeta en sus manos.

Ustedes se miraron y sonrieron- Hmmm, distinguido reconocimiento. El distinguido reconocimiento es presentado a Geum Jan Di, del Instituto Shinhwa por su natural impertinencia -Las tres rieron ante la palabra- Y su espíritu de mala hierba, como la única estudiante con habilidad especial en natación de la prestigiosa y aristocrática escuela Shinhwa.

Yi Jung colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- Además de contar con la especialidad de domar a los F4 y a Gu Jun Pyo, ella es la primera en todo -Dijo el pelinegro- Por lo tanto, elevando los niveles de su espíritu deportivo, es condecorada por tan distinguido servicio por los miembros de F4 de Corea -La carpeta azul pasó a manos de Ji Hoo y este se la entregó a la pelinegra, la tomó y se inclinó a la vez que todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

\- Geum Jan Di -Dijo Yi Jung- Un final significa un nuevo comienzo, ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

\- Ahora ve a Macao, por Jun Pyo y dale ánimos -Dijo Woo Bin.

Jan Di asintió- ¡Gracias!

\- Jan Di -Dijo Ga Eul y las dos atacaron a su amiga con un gran abrazo- Te un buen viaje -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¡Lo haré! -Dijo para luego reír.

…

\- Tengo un poco de miedo que vayas sola -Comentó Ga Eul mientras estábamos caminando.

\- No irá sola -Comentaste y ellas te miraron sin entender- Le pedí a mi agente que si podía gastar dinero para viajar a Macao, aceptó, así que iremos… ¡Juntas! -Dijiste mientras la abrazabas- Puedo pagar por tu pasaje también, Ga Eul.

\- No, no -Dice ella- Alguien se tiene que quedar en la tienda y, además, mis padres no me dejarían.

Asentiste- Bien, entonces preparé la maleta, señorita, ¡Nos vamos a Macao!

Pediste, en el cafetín, un par de días libres, la mujer aceptó, pero a cambio no podría darte parte del sueldo- Descuide, no pasa nada -Le dije a la señora por el teléfono- ¡Muchas gracias! -Y trancaste la llamada.

Te estiraste un poco, moviste tu cabeza de un lado a otro y trancaste la maleta que te ibas a llevar después de asegurarte que tenías todo, bajaste las escaleras y agarraste el bolso de mano- Nos veremos en un par de días, casa… -Susurraste, recordaste también en llamar a la señora de la limpieza para que faltara ese domingo, después llamaste al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Estás ocupado?, estás distraído.

\- No, simplemente leo algunas cosas -Mintió, pero no te diría lo que de verdad estaba planeando.

\- Muy bien, ya voy a buscar a Jan Di y nos vamos al aeropuerto -Sonreíste- No me vayas a extrañar.

Woo Bin sonrió- Pides algo imposible.

Tu corazón se aceleró- Pfff, esas frases son muy cursis.

\- Lo sé -Dijo él.

\- Debo dejarte, nos vemos… Oppa -Woo Bin volvió a sonreír, se pasó una mano por su cabellera.

\- Nos vemos, _baby_ , diviértete.

\- Gracias, adiós.

\- Adiós.

Colgaste la llamada y saliste del apartamento, lo cerraste y bajaste por el ascensor, en la entrada del edificio ya había la tan conocida limosina esperándote, subiste y le mandaste un mensaje a Jan Di de que ya iban por ella. Después de pasar buscando a la pelinegra, se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

El proceso había sido un poco lento y frustrante, esperaban el avión ya en la zona de embarque, fue cuando notaste que Jan Di tenía unas botas negras con tacón puestas- Unnie… ¿No te molestan los tacones? -Preguntaste, ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, realmente son cómodas -Dijo mirándolas.

\- Oh, bueno, genial -Le sonreíste, pasados unos minutos en donde tomaron un café y comieron unos dulces, el avión había llegado y estaban pidiendo a todos los pasajeros que se formaron para poder entrar.

Lo bueno, es que habían comprado el pasaje juntas y habían decido tener los asientos uno al lado del otro- ¿Prefieres la ventana? -Preguntaste, ella negó con la cabeza, entonces procediste a sentarte aún lado de la ventana- ¿Sabes cuánto dura el viaje?

\- No, la verdad no -Dijo ella. Notaste como Jan Di estaba muy nerviosa, sonreíste enternecida, la admirabas mucho, después de todo, Jan Di debía estar muy enamorada de él, porque para hacer esto por un malcriado como Jun Pyo había que tener un enorme corazón y estabas segura de que la pelinegra lo tenía.

Al llegar a Macao, se dieron cuenta de lo costoso que se veía el lugar- Es hermoso -Dijiste- Y solo es la entrada del aeropuerto.

Un señor se nos acercó y pidió 100 dólares para llevarlas a la ciudad, te quedaste mirándole- ¿100 dólares? -Te quejaste frunciendo el ceño, Jan Di solo te miraba- _Okey… here…_ * -Le tendiste el billete y ambas se subieron al taxi negro.

\- _Do you have a hotel?*_ -Preguntó el hombre, después de nombrar el hotel de Gu Jun Pyo, el auto avanzó. Jan Di se la pasó observando los alrededores a través de la ventana, por otro lado, tu mirabas en desconfianza al taxista, suspiraste sin remedio, aunque mentalmente estabas preparada por si tenían que saltar del taxi, por suerte, nada sucedió, las dejó en la entrada del hotel.

\- Es… es simplemente hermoso -Murmuraste admirando las columnas, las flores, entre otras cosas, fue cuando dos limosinas pasaron frente a ustedes y de la primera de bajó Gu Jun Pyo.

\- ¡Oh! -Exclamó Jan Di sorprendida, y las dos corrimos llamándolo, pero el pelinegro no parecía escucharlas, entraron al hotel, pero cuando se dirigieron a los ascensores, por donde había ido el rizado, dos guardias las detuvieron.

\- ¡Pero que tenemos que hablar con él! -Reclamó Jan Di.

\- _You bastards!*_ -Chillaste- _Let us go!_

\- _Sorry, Ladies, but we can't let you pass!*_ -Dijo uno de ellos. Trataron de insistir, pero no les dieron paso, incluso las tomaron de los brazos y agarraron sus bolsos para tirarlas al suelo en la entrada del hotel.

\- _You are some…* ¡Maricones!_ -Les gritaste- _¡Tratar así a unas chicas!, ¡¿Dónde les quedó la caballerosidad?! ¡Maricones!_ -Jan Di solo te miraba decir, en español, todo tipo de improperios contra aquel par de hombres, no dijo nada y simplemente se levantó. Después de calmarte, suspiraste y también te levantaste- ¿Y si les digo que soy novia de uno de sus amigos?, ¿Nos dejaran pasar?

\- No lo creo -Dijo Jan Di.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

 **Traducción:**

-Okey… aquí…*

-¿Tienen hotel?*

-¡Ustedes bastardos!*

-¡Lo siento, señoritas, pero no podemos dejarlas pasar!*

-¡Ustedes son…!*


	15. Chapter 13 Part 3

¡Holis queridos, lectores!, ¡Aquí otro capítulo más!, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, las lecturas y sus votos!, ¡Espero les guste el capítulo, lamento que sea corto!

 **Atención:** Está es la última parte del capítulo 13.

Advertencia: Boys Over Flowers/Chicos ante Flores, no me pertenece, hago esta historia por entreteniendo.

"bla bla bla" son pensamientos.

 _\- Hola -_ Idioma en español o en chino.

 _\- Hello*-_ Idioma en inglés. La traducción estará al final del capítulo.

En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista, del mismo modo que está narrado en segunda persona.

Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

_ _ para tú nombre y tú apellido.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 parte 3**

Caminaron y atravesaron un hermoso puente, se quedaron cerca en la entrada del hotel de Jun Pyo, hasta que una muchacha se le cayó algo, iba tan apresurada que ni siquiera lo notó. Jan Di tomó el pequeño folleto en su mano.

\- ¡Un mapa! -Exclamaste cuando lo abrió. Ambas sonrieron divertidas, la aventura en Macao comenzaba.

Pasearon por mercado, el olor a comida era tan embriagante que sus barrigas comenzaron a rugir- ¿Cuánto cuesta? -Preguntó la pelinegra mirando los bollos.

\- Cinco dólares -Dijo la muchacha.

Entregaron 10 dólares, ya que iban a comer uno cada una- Gracias -Corearon las dos.

\- ¡Está caliente!

\- ¡Sabe tan bien!

Pasearon por un gran mercado, donde ofrecían probar productos, ambas tomaron un poco- _How is?, how is?*_

\- _Hey, you!*_ -Exclamaste al notar aun hombre abrir el bolso de Jan Di, pero antes si quiera de que se fuera corriendo, una muchacha lo interceptó y agarró el monedero. El hombre comenzó a chillar.

\- Devuélvele su billetera mientras estoy siendo cortés -Dijo la muchacha pelinegra. Entonces Jan Di se quitó el bolso para ver si de verdad era su billetera.

\- ¡Mi billetera! -Exclamó.

\- ¡Eres un ladrón! -Exclamaste después de que la muchacha enseñara el objeto rosado.

\- ¿Eres coreana?, ¡Gracias! -Dijo Jan Di, pero antes de que la otra dijera algo, el hombre sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo, ambas gritaron y dieron un par de pasos atrás, Jan Di te abrazó con fuerza mientras sentías tu respiración acelerarse, los recuerdos de tu secuestro y de la horrible experiencia volvieron a tu mente.

La muchacha esquivó el arma blanca del hombre, pero te empujó y tomó a Jan Di de rehén, entonces la muchacha detuvo a otra mujer vestida de negro, junto a otros agentes- ¡Quédate ahí! -Luego miró al hombre- _Hey, you!*_ -Exclamó mirándolo con los brazos en jarra- _Do you speak english?*_ -Preguntó- _I am black tape in TaeKwonDo* -Dijo preparándose- You know?, You know TaeKwonDo?*_

Entonces suspiró- Bien, vamos, sólo déjala ir mientras podemos acabar esto bien. Sólo estás empeorando las cosas… -Dijo la muchacha, Jan Di trataba de zafarse del hombre y tú tratabas de controlar tu respiración- ¿Por qué no te apuras y la dejas ir? Tu crimen se está volviendo más y más serio, antes eras un simple ladrón, ahora tienes a alguien como rehén.

\- ¡Vete! -Chilló el hombre moviendo su cuchillo a diestra y siniestra, Jan Di gimoteó de horror y la otra pelinegra dio un paso atrás- Lárgate.

\- Ahh… -Dijo la muchacha- De verdad, que hombre tan molesto. Te daré una oportunidad, ¿Bien? -Dijo ella- Si me culpas más tarde, de verdad serás un perdedor, ¿Entiendes? ¡Cuando diga, 1, 2, 3, muerde su brazo y corre!

\- ¿Eh? -Exclamó Jan Di.

\- ¿No hablas coreano? -Preguntó la otra.

\- ¡Sí, si claro que sí!

\- 1, 2…

\- ¡Espera un segundo! -Dijo Jan Di alzando su brazo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Le muerdo a la de 3 o después de 3?

\- ¡Ahora, Jan Di! -Exclamaste mordiéndole al bastardo en la pierna y ella te imitó mordiéndole en el brazo, el hombre chillo, luego le diste una patada en trasero y dio unos cuantos pasos.

\- _¡Niñas del demonio!_ -Dijo el hombre y amenazó a la muchacha, quien en unos segundos lo derribó mandándolo a volar de una patada contra un puesto de frutas. Los espectadores, comenzaron a aplaudir, te levantaste del suelo y te acercaste a tu amiga, la otra muchacha tomó la billetera rosa de Jan Di y se la tendió.

\- Tu billetera.

\- ¡Gracias! -Dijo Jan Di con una enorme sonrisa, y cuando creyeron que todo iba a ir bien, el hombre se levantó tomando el cuchillo en mano apuntándolas, pero una de las agentes de negro, lo bloqueó enseguida y lo colocó contra el suelo, a los segundos se escuchó un pitido, era la policía.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí rápido, si nos atrapan será un problema! -Ambas asintieron, tomó sus brazos y salieron corriendo seguidos de los agentes de negro, pero la muchacha antes de irse le dio una patada en la cara.

\- _You have your due, bitch!*_ -Exclamaste haciendo reír a la muchacha misteriosa.

\- ¿Cómo podemos agradecerte? -Preguntó Jan Di, ahora estaban en una calle estrecha poco transitada- Ahora sé cómo se siente conocer a otro coreano cuando viajas al extranjero -Pero desde luego no estaban solas, los agentes de negro les seguían con cuidado- Es nuestra primera vez aquí.

\- ¿Por qué Macao? -Preguntó la muchacha con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Estoy buscando a alguien.

\- Solo la acompaño para que no se pierda-Sonreíste divertida.

\- Ahh, debe ser por tu novio -Dijo adivinando la situación.

\- Ahh -Dijo Jan Di viéndose arrinconada- Sí, algo así…-Rio nerviosa.

\- Te envidio -Dijo la muchacha.

\- Oh no, no es algo para envidiar -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¡Es cierto! -Dijo la pelinegra- Querida, ¿Ibas a comprar carne seca, cierto?, ¡Vengan conmigo!

Jan Di te miró- ¿Querida? -Te encogiste de hombros.

Las tres fueron a otro mercado, donde también vendían carne seca, la probaron, sin duda sabía muy bien, entonces la pelinegra misteriosa comenzó a hablar en chino, ustedes se miraron sin entender. Las miró- Le rebajé 30 dólares al precio por comprar el mío y el de ustedes juntos.

\- Wow… -Murmuraste- Genial.

\- ¿Verdad que sí?

Siguieron caminado por las calles con los hombres de negro tras ustedes; tenían la carne seca en bolsas, de cada tanto ibas comiendo un poco- ¡Fue un gusto conocerlas! -Dijo con una sonrisa- Tengan cuidado.

\- ¡El gusto fue nuestro! -Exclamaste con una sonrisa, se inclinaron levemente y ella dio vuelta para irse.

\- ¡Espera, espera! -Dijo Jan Di- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

\- ¿Yo?, ¡Jae Kyung! ¡Ha Jae Kyung! -Se despidió con la mano y se fue.

\- Qué lindo nombre -Murmuraste llevándote un pedazo de carne a la boca y cuando iban a decir sus nombres, ella ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlas, se sentaron en la entrada del suelo del hotel de Gu Jun Pyo al llevar, habían vuelto para ver si veían al rizado, pero no había rastros de él. Notaron bajar a un gran número de personas del autobús, se miraron, habían tenido la misma idea brillante.

Se colaron al hotel junto a ese grupo de gente, quedaron impresionadas al ver el lugar con más calma- ¿Esto es un hotel o una catedral?

\- Dios mío, ni en el Vaticano hay algo como esto -Susurraste impresionada- ¿Será oro macizo? -Preguntaste, Jan Di no te respondió, también se había quedado pensando ante tu pregunta.

Pasearon por el casino y miró como la gente jugaba con las fichas, la ruleta, incluso con las cartas, se miraron de reojo y siguieron por las tiendas, había unos bolsos hermosos en las vitrinas y ropa lujosa. Siguieron caminando y llegaron hasta el bar, Jan Di entonces se detuvo, paraste un paso frente a ella y miraste a donde veía la pelinegra, Jun Pyo estaba, con una gran sonrisa, caminando al lado de una muchacha muy bonita. Ibas a decir algo, pero al notar que en los ojos de Jan Di había decepción, no dijiste nada. Ambos, se dijeron algo cerca del oído, miraste de nuevo a Jan Di y cuando decidió avanzar se tropezó con una muchacha que traía vino.

\- _Sorry, are you okey?*_ -Preguntó la muchacha apenada, había derramado un poco de vino en la camisa de Jan Di.

 _\- O-Okey…_ -Dijo Jan Di, alzó la mirada y se encontró a Jun Pyo, la estaba mirando, la miraba a ella.

\- _Really, sorry*_ -Dijo la mujer.

\- _It's okey, nothehing happened*_ -Dijiste, miraste de nuevo a Jan Di y luego a Jun Pyo quien también había notado tu presencia, pero simplemente las ignoró y se fue a hablar con otras personas junto con su acompañante.

\- Vámonos de aquí, Jan Di -Le dijiste tomándola del brazo- Vámonos, ahora -Tu mejor amiga había sufrido mucho todos esos meses como para dejarla ver aquella escena, Gu Jun Pyo se estaba portando realmente como un cretino. _"Me las vas a pagar, Gu Jun Pyo"_ , pensaste mirando al rizado con fiereza- Unnie…

\- Sí, sí -Dijo ella avanzando.

\- Vamos a quitarte esa mancha primero -Dijiste y ambas fueron al baño, sin saber que el Señor Lee, mano derecha de Jun Pyo, también las había visto.

\- Él… ¿No me vio, verdad? -Preguntó Jan Di, te quedaste callada- Aunque… aunque me haya visto… quizá él pensó que no era yo -Decía, agarraste un pequeño pañuelo que traías contigo, pasaste la mano por el grifo y mojaste el pañuelo, comenzaste a limpiar la camisa de la pelinegra, quien había soltado pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas- ¡Sí, eso tiene que ser!, no me reconoció… es raro… eso es realmente raro… es raro, raro, es raro… -Apretaste el botón del jabón y el líquido cayó directo el pañuelo.

\- Si hubiese leche, sería mejor… será un poco difícil quitar la mancha, Unnie.

\- No importa -Decía- Me quiero ir.

\- Está bien, vámonos.

Salieron del hotel y caminaron sin rumbo- Es hora de buscar un mini hotel, Jan Di…

\- Es verdad, estoy… agotada -Le sonreíste un poco triste, siguieron caminado hasta que un niño regordete, con una chaqueta negra puesta, las interceptó.

\- _Hey!, Hotel!_ -Exclamó el niño- _Cheap, cheap!*_ -Exclamaba.

\- _Cheap_ -Preguntaste, el niño asintió, te giraste para ver a Jan Di- Dice que el hotel es barato.

\- Oh… muy bien -Entonces el niño agarró sus maletas- Está bien las podemos llevar -Dijo la pelinegra.

Habló en chino, se miraron sin entender, el pequeño sonreía entusiasmado, dejaron entonces que el niño llevara ambas maletas- _Follow me*_ -Dice el niño, ambas se miraron y siguieron al niño, admiraron el lugar mientras caminaban, pero cuando notó que estaban distraídas tomó ambas maletas y empezó a correr.

\- ¡Oye, oye!

\- ¡Tú, pequeño ladrón! -Chillaste, corrías un poco más rápido que Jan Di, porque ella tenía los tacones puestos, tu traías unas converse y eso te facilitaba correr tras el niño- ¡Vuelve aquí!

\- ¡Date por muerto! -Gritaba Jan Di.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡Detente, detente! -Y entonces el niño se detuvo, tenían la respiración acelerada y el corazón les latía muy rápido, había pegado una gran carrera.

\- Tengo un hermano menor como tú -Dice Jan Di- Así que te daré una oportunidad.

\- Habla por ti -Le dije a la pelinegra- _I'm going to call the police*_ -Dijiste.

\- _You, idiot!*_ -Las señaló con su dedo índice.

\- Ahhh de verdad… ¿Quieres morir? -Preguntó Jan Di. Y Ambas agarraron sus maletas tratando de forcejar con el niño delincuente- ¡Suéltala!

\- ¡Dámela!

Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, de las calles de al frente y tras ustedes, aparecieron varios muchachos y hombres. Miraron asustadas a maleantes- Esto realmente… -Susurro Jan Di muy asustada.

\- _Viéndote seguramente vales 3.000_ -Dijo uno de ellos, desde luego ninguna les entendió- _Por otro lado, pareces tener más de 10.000_ -Dijo otro acercándose.

\- Jan Di… quédate detrás de mí -Dijiste poniéndote al frente- _Don't approach!_ -Exclamaste alzando los brazos frente a tu rostro, tus manos apretadas en forma de puños- _I can give you a good blow!_ * -Los hombres rieron divertidos por tu comentario.

\- Obedezcan, niñas lindas, y sus futuros días será fáciles -Jan Di agarró con fuerza tu camisa mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro entre tu bolso y tu espalda.

\- Tch… tienen armas… -Murmuraste al ver las dagas, tu mundo se vino abajo y el miedo comenzó a invadirte cada poro de tu cuerpo, diste varios pasos hacia atrás y ambas se agacharon al suelo lentamente evitando que esos hombres las tocaran- ¡Por favor ayúdennos!

\- ¡Ayúdenos!

\- ¡Ahhh!, ¡Gu Jun Pyo! -Gritó Jan Di tan aterrada como tú.

Y entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaron, tres hermosos ángeles llegaron a su rescate dándoles su merecido a esos vándalos. Aun lado estaba Ji Hoo vestido de blanco como siempre, esquivando los golpes y propinando unos cuantos. Yi Jung era el más cercano al rubio, vestido un hermoso traje entre azul marino y negro; él también les propinaba unas cuantas patadas a los individuos, por último, estaba Woo Bin frente a ustedes esquivando los ataques de su oponente, para luego darles unos golpes con sus guantes negros.

Jan Di buscó tu mano y la apretó con fuerza, gemiste aterrorizada, la pelinegra se te pegó a tu brazo, ambas seguían aterradas. Ji Hoo le dio un último golpe mandando al suelo a su contrincante, Yi Jung terminó dándole una patada al suyo y Woo Bin tenía puesto su zapato de última marca encima del pecho de uno de los malhechores.

Yi Jung y Ji Hoo se acercaron al pelirrojo quien comenzó hablar en chino _-¿Ustedes chicos conocen la frase "II Shil Hweh"?_ -Preguntó Woo Bin señalándolos con el ceño fruncido, estaba muy enojado, los muy malditos habían querido tocar y seguramente vender a su pequeña novia en el mercado negro.

\- ¿Ah?

Alterados nos alzaron la cabeza- _¿Eres el "Príncipe Song"?_ -Preguntó el que tenía bajo el zapato.

\- _Yeah -_ Dijo Woo Bin con autosuficiencia, si bien, aquellas pandillas callejeras conocían la mafia, debían conocer al príncipe de la mafia, Song Woo Bin, o bien conocido como Príncipe Song. El pelirrojo dejó que se levantara, los demás bandidos también imitaron la acción y se inclinaron; el pequeño niño entonces puso ambas maletas frente a los chicos.

\- _Lo siento_ -Decía inclinándose levemente- _Por favor, perdónenos, perdónenos._

\- _¡Rápido, piérdanse!_ -Dijo Woo Bin con un ademán, no quería derramar la sangre de esos sujetos frente a ustedes dos, especialmente frente a ti, pero ganas no le faltaban.

La pandilla huyo despavorida, entonces, los tres se acercaron ustedes- Woo Bin… -Susurraste, el pelirrojo se inclinó frente a ti, Ji Hoo lo hizo frente a Jan Di, gimoteaste.

\- Ya… tranquila -Acaricio tu mejilla llevándose con su dedo pulgar una lágrima- No me gusta verte llorar, tranquila ya se…

\- ¡Tenía tanto miedo! -Te echaste a sus brazos, Yi Jung sonrió divertido por la escena, Ji Hoo sonrió de lado y miro a su amiga pelinegra.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- De algún modo… sabía que estarías llorando así…

Estabas contra el pecho de Woo Bin mojando su camisa por las incesantes lágrimas que caían por tus mejillas- ¡Creí que nos iban a matar o vender a algún viejo verde y que no te iba a ver más y jamás volvería a ver a mis padres y…!

\- ¡Tranquila, tranquila, _! -Dijo Woo Bin consolándote, te apretaba con fuerza y daba pequeñas caricias en tu espalda, luego te alejó un poco, seguías con la cabeza gacha, entonces él observó el collar que te había regalado, lo tenías dentro de la camisa, el pelirrojo frunció ligeramente el ceño, lo tomó con delicadeza colocándolo por encima de la camisa- Así, de esta manera, nadie volverá a tocarte -Susurró eso, volviste a lloriquear al igual que Jan Di- Será mejor irnos al hotel -Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Yi Jung.

…

Estabas sentada junto al pelirrojo, te abrazaba por encima de los hombros mientras apretaba con fuerza sus guantes, suspirabas o gimoteabas ya muy poco, Woo Bin había pedido unas bebidas para ustedes dos mientras Yi Jung pedía hablar con Gu Jun Pyo por su celular, cuando le negaron atenderlo, se acercó a ustedes frustrado, dejó el celular en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Woo Bin.

\- Jun Pyo debe estar muy ocupado -Dijo el pelinegro- Aunque estamos aquí, él no puede cambiar su horario.

Woo Bin suspiró- ¿Qué es esto? -Se preguntó- ¿De verdad es tan maduro ahora que no puede reunirse con nosotros?

\- Recuerda -Dijo Ji Hoo- Su padre falleció. Aun si el maduró, no lo puede evitar.

\- A mí no me pega tanto, pero se siente tan triste -Comentó el pelirrojo apretándote contra sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Ya no es parte del F4 -Dijo el pelirrojo- Él ahora es el propietario del Grupo Shinhwa.

\- Madurar es para las frutas -Murmuraste contra la camisa del mafioso. Tu novio rio divertido, al igual que los otros dos.

Yi Jung negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la pelinegra- ¿Pudieron encontrar a Jun Pyo?

Fue en ese momento, en que Jan Di te miró de reojo, le devolviste la mirada y te acurrucaste más contra tu novio, tragaste un poco.

\- No, no, no lo hemos visto -Dijo Jan Di un poco nerviosa, entonces miró al rubio- Creo que está realmente ocupado y estresado… ¿Cómo podría verlo?

Entonces Ji Hoo se enderezó en su asiento- ¿Cómo sabes que está ocupado y estresado?

Jan Di alzó la vista viéndose atrapada contra la pared- Ahh… ¿Eso?, solo lo supongo -Asintió varias veces y sonrió, pero tanto tu como ella sabían que era una sonrisa falsa- Tiene que ocuparse de todo esto -Dijo ella- Sería extraño que no lo estuviera.

\- Bueno, de todas formas, probablemente lo veamos -Comentó Yi Jung- ¿Vamos a dar la vuelta en lo que esperamos? -Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- _Okey, let's go!_ -Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y ayudándote a parar- ¿Estas bien?

\- Dejen que nos cambiemos -Pediste- También debemos dejar las maletas.

\- Es verdad -Comentó Jan Di. Los chicos esperaron un poco más en la entrada del hotel, fueron rápidamente a cambiarse por algo más cómodo, también para limpiarse la cara y hacer sus necesidades.

Al estar listas bajaron encontrándose a los tres chicos, quienes sonrieron elegantemente, como siempre, Woo Bin tomó tu mano y los cinco se fueron de caminata. Empezaron en la plaza, donde había una orquesta, los músicos y tenían unos trajes medievales. Aplaudieron cuando terminó y fueron a saludar a un hombre que estaba sobre unos grandes zancos, los saludo a todos y les dio unas vueltas a ustedes dos para después perseguir a Jan Di.

En una de esas tantas mientras caminaban, Woo Bin tuvo que pasar su brazo por encima de tus hombros, unos muchachos te miraban como si fueses un rico pastel de chocolate- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntaste.

\- ¿No puedo estar así cerca de ti? -Preguntó el pelirrojo, pasaste un brazo por su cintura.

\- No dije que no -Dijiste estirándote un poco y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, después siguieron al resto hasta una galería de máscaras. Había máscaras en todos lados y comenzaron a probárselas, entre risas y diversión.

\- _¡Meow!_ -Hiciste frente a Woo Bin con tu máscara de gato rosado y sonrisa, sin duda se estaban divirtiendo. El pelirrojo sonrió y colocó una mano sobre tu cabeza revolviéndote el cabello.

Entonces pidieron subirse a una de las góndolas, estabas entre Yi Jung y Woo Bin, este último tomaba tu mano y miraba los alrededores, frente a ustedes estaba Jan Di y Ji Hoo, tras ellos estaba el hombre que remaba y cantaba.

Fue en ese momento en que miraste a Jan Di, tenía una cara tan triste que tu corazón se encogió, no te gustaba ver a tu amiga en tal estado. Ji Hoo miró a la pelinegra que le regaló una sonrisa triste, el rubio solo sonrió, pero lo que de verdad era es que Jan Di solo pensaba en Gu Jun Pyo, del mismo modo, lejos de ustedes, pero tan cerca, un rizado pensaba en su pequeña lavandera y la amenaza de su madre.

Traducción:

\- How is? How is?* ¿Cuánto es?, ¿Cuánto es?

\- Hey, you!* ¡Oye, tú!

…

 _\- Hey, you!*_ -Exclamó mirándolo con los brazos en jarra- _Do you speak english?*_ -Preguntó- _I am black tape in TaeKwonDo* -Dijo preparándose- You know?, You know TaeKwonDo?*_

\- ¡Oye, tú!, ¿Hablas inglés?, soy cinta negra en TaeKwonDo, ¿Sabes?, ¿Sabes TaeKwonDo?

…

 _You have your due, bitch!*_ ¡Tuviste tu merecido, perra!

…

 _Sorry, are you okey?*_ Disculpa, ¿Estás bien?

 _Really, sorry*_ Realmente lo siento.

\- _It's okey, nothehing happened*_ Está bien, no pasó nada.

…

 _Cheap, cheap!*_ ¡Barato, barato!

 _I'm going to call the police*_ ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

 _You, idiot!*_ ¡Ustedes, idiotas!

 _Don't approach!_ ¡No se acerquen!

 _I can give you a good blow!_ * ¡Les puedo dar un buen golpe!


	16. Chapter 14 Part 1

Capítulo 14 Parte 1

Cuando aquel hombre dejó de cantar, a lo lejos pudieron escuchar un canto de mujer, más bien parecían alaridos para los muchachos y algunos presentes que observaban a una muchacha de cabello negro corto, sobre una góndola.

Jan Di la miró fijamente- ¿No es…?

Entonces te giraste para poder mejor a la cantante- ¡Oh!, ¡Es ella!

\- ¿La conocen? -Preguntó Ji Hoo después de haber pasado aún lado de ella.

\- No es posible… ¿No es coreana, o sí? -Preguntó Woo Bin, la miró de reojo- Es una vergüenza para nuestra nación.

\- No digas eso -Le pegaste ligeramente en el hombro al pelirrojo que frunció un poco el ceño, luego pasó su brazo por tu hombros acercándote a él- Pero es verdad…

\- Pues, sí, ella es coreana -Dijo Jan Di- Ella de verdad es genial -Sonreía divertida.

\- ¿Cómo es que la conocen? -Preguntó Yi Jung intrigado.

\- Ella salvó nuestras vidas -Dijiste mientras entrelazabas la mano de Woo Bin con la tuya, el muchacho te miró desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó- ¡Esos fuimos nosotros!

Jan Di rio y miró de nuevo hacia atrás, mientras la canción de Santa Lucia hacía eco en el lugar.

\- ¿Estás cansada? -Preguntó Woo Bin al ver como ladeabas la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Eh?, no, no -Te enderezaste, aun tenías su brazo alrededor de tus hombros. Yi Jung sonrió divertido mientras los veía, sabía lo mucho que los dos se querían y esperaba que nada malo sucediera- Tengo un poco de hambre, es todo…

\- Okey… -Recibiste un beso de Woo Bin en la frente y te sonrojaste al acto- Vamos entonces a comer -Se bajaron de la góndola y pasearon un poco- ¡Hay un restaurante de muerte aquí! -Dijo entrelazando sus manos, los demás sonrieron, entraron al lugar guiado por el mesero, para luego subir unas escaleras, pero Ji Hoo, al ser el primero en la fila, se detuvo al ver que en una mesa esta Gu Jun Pyo junto a su madre y unos señores comiendo tranquilamente mientras hablaban.

Ji Hoo entonces se dio la vuelta y bajo un par de escalones- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Yi Jung intrigado- ¿No hay lugar? -Jan Di y tu trataron de ver si no había puesto.

\- _Don't worry, buddies*_ -Dijo Woo Bin con una sonrisa- Tan pronto como mencione le hombre de Jon Pyo, todo estará _okey_ … -Hizo un gesto con su mano.

Entonces Yi Jung miró de reojo tras Ji Hoo y sonrió- ¿Por qué?, ahora que te sientes como en Venecia, ¿Quieres comida italiana? -Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo, sabía lo que pasaba y Woo Bin y tú, lo entendieron perfectamente.

\- ¡Es cierto!, hay un chef italiano matador aquí también, ¿verdad? -Sonrió y se giró un poco- _Common guys_.

\- Pero… hay bastante espacio… -Murmuro Jan Di, entonces tomaste su brazo.

\- ¡Vamos, Unnie, te ensañaré a comer pizza como se debe!

\- ¿Pizza?

\- ¡Ah! -Sonreíste mientras la jalabas escaleras abajo. Ji Hoo miró hacia atrás y luego bajo las escaleras. Se dirigieron a otro restaurante donde comieron pizza, en tu caso y en el de Jan Di, los otros tres pidieron platos más extravagantes y seguramente costosos.

\- ¡Qué pizza tan rica! -Dijiste después del tercer pedazo.

\- Es verdad… -Jan Di te sonrió, ella iba por su segundo pedazo- A mi hermanito le gustaría mucho -Sonrió recordando al pequeño.

\- ¿Todo es de su agrado? -Preguntó un camarero con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, muchas gracias -Dijo Ji Hoo.

Después volvieron al hotel y subieron a una de las habitaciones VIP, parecía una enorme casa, era muy espaciosa y tenía varias habitaciones, cada quien fue a un cuarto para acomodarse y quedarse tranquilos hasta el día siguiente.

Te metiste a darte un baño y ponerte otra ropa más cómoda, ahora estabas frente al espejo mientras te secabas el cabello con una toalla, y por el relejo, pudiste ver a Woo Bin apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa divertida- Oh, Woo Bin… -Te giraste para poder verlo mejor- ¿Acaso eres un fantasma?, no te quedes callado de esa manera… -Frunciste el ceño al ver que este no decía nada- ¡T-Tan poco me mires así!

\- ¿Hum? -Dijo Woo Bin acercándose- Yo no estoy haciendo nada -Tenía un tono inocente, le seguiste cada movimiento que hacía, entonces, se sentó en tu cama, luego se acostó- Está cama es más cómoda que la mía.

\- ¿Sí?, pues entonces quédate aquí que yo me voy a tu habitación -Cuando pasaste frente a él, Woo Bin se sentó y te rodeó la cintura con tu brazo, haciendo que por reacción terminaras también sentada, pero en tú caso, estabas sobre el regazó del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? -Preguntó, tu corazón comenzó a latir y tus mejillas se tornaron rojas, sentiste un escalofrío recorrerte toda la espalda- Solo quiero que estemos así un rato.

\- Un rato… -Susurraste, ¿Para qué negarlo?, te gustaba estar entre los brazos de tu novio. Woo Bin entonces sonrió y se hecho cada vez más para atrás y como estabas entre sus brazos, también te ibas con él, hasta que quedaron tendidos sobre la cama.

\- Woo Bin…

\- Shhh… -Dijo el muchacho- Cierra los ojos, descansa un poco…

Estuviste un rato así entre sus brazos, te removiste incómoda por la posición, para luego voltearte hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo, que te volvió a agarrar de la cintura apegándote a él, se miraron un par de minutos hasta que por fin cerraste los ojos. Woo Bin depositó un pequeño beso en tu frente, para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse ahí dormido contigo, había sido un día cansado y solo quería estar contigo y dormir tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abriste los ojos, te encontraste que habías cambiado de posición, ahora mirabas hacia la pared y tras tuyo estaba Woo Bin murmurando algo intangible. Fue cuando notaste que una de sus manos estaba sobre la camisa tocándote el pecho. Frunciste el ceño y un tic nervioso apareció en tu ojo- Woo Bin… -Pero con tu llamado, el chico simplemente te abrazo con más fuerza, ahora su cabeza estaba cerca de tu hombro- Woo Bin…

\- Todavía… es de noche… -Decía con los ojos cerrados- Duerme…

Suspiraste vencida, nada lo haría moverse, te quedaste mirando a la pared y comenzaste a escuchar ruido fuera de la habitación- ¿Has visto a Woo Bin?, toqué su puerta, pero no contesto, es más, estaba abierta... -Era la voz de Yi Jung.

\- No -Dijo Ji Hoo.

\- ¿No creerás que…?

Las voces se callaron y los pasos de los dos muchachos se alejaron, suspiraste creyendo que serías descubierta, aunque no habías hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?, para nada; ya habías dormido con el pelirrojo un par de veces, esto era completamente normal, ¿no?

Entonces, y desprevenidamente, una sensación tan conocida en ti apareció, tenías que ir al baño- _Carajo… justo ahora…_ -Murmuraste en español- _¿No pudo ser en otro momento?_ -Frunciste el ceño y cerraste los ojos tratando de olvidar las ganas matutinas de ir al baño. Cruzaste las piernas en un vano intento de aguantarte- Woo Bin, tengo que ir al baño -Le dijiste, pero el chico parecía inmutado- Woo Bin… -Subiste un poco el tono de voz.

\- ¿Hum?

\- Tengo que ir al baño.

\- Aja… -Murmuro, para luego soltarte y girarse sobre la cama, suspiraste de alivio, para luego ir al baño y volver ya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

\- ¡Ahhh!

Yi Jung y Ji Hoo se miraron de reojo mientras tomaban el desayuno en la sala de la gran habitación, aquel grito había provenido de tu cuarto- ¿Se habrá caído? -Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Iré a ver… -Pero antes siquiera de levantarse, seguiste gritando.

\- ¡Woo Bin, me duele!, ¡Me duele mucho! -Chillabas.

\- ¡Ah, quédate quieta, ya no te va a doler!

Las mejillas del rubio y del pelinegro adquirieron color carmesí, Ji Hoo se volvió a sentar y Yi Jung trataba de ignorar la escena que se escuchaba, trataba de no mal pensar la situación, seguramente te habías caído, sí, tenía que ser eso.

\- ¡Ahhh!, ¡Qué duele!, ¡No toques ahí!, ¡Me duele!

\- ¡No seas niña!, ¡Deja de moverte así que por eso te duele!

\- ¡Woo Bin!

Una Jan Di salió, con los ojos bien abiertos, de su habitación- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -Preguntó la pelinegra.

\- No… sabemos -Dijo Ji Hoo y miró de reojo al pelinegro.

\- ¡E-Espera…Woo Bin!, ¡No, no, no! -Tus gemidos de súplica resonaban en toda la habitación y la sala VIP.

\- E-Esto es incómodo… -Murmuro Jan Di- ¿Y si necesita ayuda?

\- Woo Bin está con ella -Dijo Yi Jung- Además, no creo que sea conveniente que los interrumpas en una situación como está -Sonrió travieso, a Jan Di se le fueron los colores del rostro.

\- ¡WOO BIN!, _¡Qué me duele, coño!_ -Gritaste.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! -Decía el pelirrojo- ¡Ya se te va a pasar!

\- Yo… ¡Tengo que detenerlos! -Declaró muy segura la pelinegra, pero cuando ella se iba a parar y los dos muchachos iban a recriminarle, ustedes dos salieron de la habitación.

Traías el cabello en un moño y había rastros de gotitas de lágrimas por tus mejillas, Woo Bin estaba todo despelucado y la ropa muy arrugada, te llevaba ligeramente cargando ya que no podías caminar.

\- ¿S-Sucedió… algo? -Preguntó Jan Di después de un par de minutos en los que todos se quedaron como estatuas.

\- Tch… -Fruncí el ceño toda apena y con las mejillas rojas, miraste a otro lado.

\- No es nada… -Dijo Woo Bin mientras te llevaba lentamente hasta un sillón- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

\- ¡Claro que me sigue doliendo! -Chillaste- No eres para nada sutil.

Woo Bin frunció el ceño, Yi Jung rio divertido y Ji Hoo trató de reprimir una sonrisa ante la escena divertida- Creo que te dieron en tu ego, bro -Dijo Yi Jung después de parar y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

\- Cállate -Dijo Woo Bin mirándolo de reojo y luego te miró a ti- Tu debiste tener cuidado.

\- ¿Yo? -Preguntaste indignada.

\- ¡Claro que sí, si no estuvieras corriendo de una lado para otro eso no te hubiese sucedido!

\- ¿Correr de un lado para otro? -Los tres presentes que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, se miraron con signos de interrogación.

\- Tch… me golpee el pie con la pared… ¡Y este no sabe cómo ayudarme!

\- ¡Eh, que soy tu novio! -Dijo Woo Bin frunciendo el ceño.

Los otros tres se miraron, Yi Jung reprimió una sonrisa al saber la verdadera causa de aquella discusión, Jan Di y Ji Hoo se pusieron rojos al solo mal pensar la escena.

\- Come algo, voy a pedir un botiquín y… alguien más calificado -Ambos se miraron desafiantemente, hiciste un mohín con las mejillas y Woo Bin solo suspiró cansinamente, para luego salir de la habitación y sonreír por lo bajo, hacía tanto que no había tenido una discusión tan divertida y es que ver todas las expresiones que tuviste le habían alegrado el día.

…

\- ¿Qué clase de alcalde quiere verme en un gimnasio? -Pregunta Gu Jun Pyo, había tenido un difícil y ver al bendito alcalde era lo que menos quería hacer- ¿Él solía ser atleta?

\- Lo siento -Dice el secretario Lee, ambos eran seguidos por la escolta de Gu Jun Pyo.

El rizado rodo los ojos- No es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte -Dice el muchacho. Pero al entrar al lugar, cuál fue su sorpresa que no era el alcalde que lo esperaba, sino cuatro chicos.

\- Hey, tú -Dijo Woo Bin, pero antes si quiera de decir algo, lo abrazaste con fuerza, por inercia Jun Pyo te devolvió el abrazo.

\- ¡Te hemos extraño un momento, Gu Jun Pyo! -Le dijiste contra su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo -Dice Ji Hoo acercándose a paso lento.

\- Ustedes… ¿Vinieron?

\- De otro modo, no estaríamos aquí -Te alejaste un poco del rizado- Cuando Woo Bin me contó que vendrían, no dude en venir también.

Jun Pyo se soltó de mi agarré y camino un poco, agarró una pelota, con la antes habían estado jugando, la rebotó un poco- Queríamos encontrarnos con el heredero del Grupo Shinhwa, el hombre más ocupado en el mundo, entonces, teníamos que venir hacia ti -Dijo Yi Jung, para luego atrapar la pelota que su amigo le había lanzado, después se la devolvió.

\- Es bueno verlos -Dijo Jun Pyo, para luego darle la pelota a Ji Hoo.

\- ¿Estás siendo sincero? -Preguntó Ji Hoo- Porque no parece que estuvieras contento -Le devolvió la pelota.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, no nos hemos visto en un tiempo -Dice tu novio.

\- Ah… -Comenta Yi Jung- Geum Jan Di, vino con nosotros también -Dice, en ese momento, bajas la mirada un poco avergonzada recordando lo sucedido el primer día en que ambas estuvieron en Macao- Bueno, de hecho, no es así, _ y ella vinieron antes que nosotros para verte, ¿No las viste, verdad?

Jun Pyo te mira de reojo, tragaste en seco y desviaste la mirada- ¿Por qué debí haberlas visto?

Por un momento creíste que Jun Pyo diría la verdad, que las vio por unos momentos, pero que se tuvo que ir rápidamente. Lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido, además, se suponía que Jan Di era su novia, ¿no?

Jun Pyo volvió a rebotar la pelota varias veces y trató de encestar la pelota, no pudo- Esa niña ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

\- ¿Ah? -Tu expresión cambió completamente.

\- Jun Pyo, ¿Estás diciendo que no has contactado con Geum Jan Di a propósito? -Pregunta el pelinegro, aprietas las manos con fuerza.

\- Si fuese a propósito o no, de todos modos yo ya no tengo tiempo para esas cosas -Dice el rizado.

\- ¿Esas cosas? -Pregunta Ji Hoo.

\- ¿Jun Pyo, hablas enserio? -Pregunta Woo Bin dando un paso adelante.

El rizado se gira lentamente- Al fin nos vemos ¿Y todo lo que ustedes quieren es hablar de cosas infantiles como esas?

"¿Infantiles?" esa palabra resonó en tu cabeza.

\- ¿Puedes seguir llamándote hombre después de esto? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunta Jun Pyo- Ustedes también salen y terminan con chicas -Frunciste el ceño, la forma en que lo dijo fue muy despectivo- ¿Qué hay de malo en que yo haga lo mismo?

Yi Jung frunció el ceño- ¡Incluso si salgo y termino una doce de veces, yo no lo hago en la forma en que lo estás haciendo! -El pelinegro iba a agarrar a Jun Pyo para darle un golpe, pero fue detenido por Woo Bin, por acto de reflejo diste un par de pasos, la mirada del pelirrojo decía que no te acercarás.

\- Yi Jung, cálmate -Dijo tu novio.

\- ¡Vámonos! -Exclamó el pelinegro- ¡Tú! -Miró fijamente al rizado- ¿Qué dijiste cuando tratamos de detenerte en el pasado? -Pregunta, Woo Bin lo mira de reojo, Ji Hoo simplemente no puede creer lo que Jun Pyo decía, así que lo miraba fríamente. Si la miradas matasen, Jun Pyo estaría tres metros bajo tierra, gracias a las miradas aterradoras de Yi Jung y Ji Hoo- Dijiste que un verdadero hombre es alguien que es responsable desde el principio hasta el final.

\- ¿En verdad creíste eso? -Pregunta irónico Jun Pyo- De casualidad, ¿Pensaron que ella y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre?

Yi Jung se soltó del agarré de Woo Bin, tomó de las solapas del abrigo de Jun Pyo con fuerza- ¡¿De quién es la culpa de que Geum Jan Di ya no pueda nadar nunca más?!

Jun Pyo abrió los ojos anonadado, para después recibir un golpe de Yi Jung.

Te llevaste las manos a la boca evitando dejar escapar un grito. Woo Bin volvió a tomar a Yi Jung para evitar que se iniciaría una verdadera pelea- ¡Levántate! -Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Yi Jung, cálmate -Dice Woo Bin.

\- ¿Te parece que puedo calmarme? -Le pregunta al pelirrojo- ¡¿No escuchas lo que este bastardo está diciendo?! ¡Tú! -Dice ahora mirando al rizado- ¿Empezaste esa relación sin pensar que algo así podría pasar? Te advertí que no fueras tan imprudente, ¡Tú, cobarde estúpido!

Jun Pyo entonces se levantó- ¿Qué demonios se creen ustedes? -Pregunta- ¿Dejaron de ser mis amigos y ahora, son el grupo de protectores de Jan Di?

\- Gu Jun Pyo -Dice Woo Bin soltando a Yi Jung.

\- Si vinieron como mis amigos, entonces jueguen y váyanse. Pero, si vinieron a hablar sobre Jan Di entonces váyanse de inmediato -Paso la mirada por cada uno, hasta que llegó a ti- Y tú, deja de mirarme así, ¿Estás molesta, acaso?

Woo Bin y Yi Jung te miraron de reojo, la expresión que tenías solo denotaba una cosa- No -Dijiste apretando otra vez las manos- Estoy decepcionada -Dijiste para luego irte corriendo del lugar ignorando los llamados de Woo Bin, este miró de reojo a sus dos amigos y luego al rizado, para después seguirte.

Jun Pyo no le tomó tanta importancia, así que también decidió irse- ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? -Pregunta Ji Hoo.

\- 700.000 -Dice- En la corporación Shinhwa, esas son las familias por las que soy responsable, son cerca de 700.000. Intenta tener 700.000 familias sobre tus hombres y dime si no cambias -Y se fue.

…

\- ¡_, espera! -Woo Bin te pisaba los talones, hasta que por fin tomó una de tus manos, tenías el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

\- Jun Pyo es un bastardo -Dijiste.

\- Lo sé -Dice Woo Bin para después abrazarte- Pero, verás que todo se resolverá.

\- No lo creo… -Susurraste, dejándote embriagar por el apretado abrazo que el pelirrojo te daba, pero tenías una pregunta rondando en tu mente, "¿Cuánto durará lo nuestro?", pensaste, "¿Construcciones Il Shin nos separará?"

…

Esa noche, y después de haberse cambiado y comido, salieron a dar un paseo. Jan Di estaba cerca del rio, la llamaron y al verlos llegar les sonrió con tristeza- Jun Pyo está…

Woo Bin se rascó la cabeza, Yi Jung desvió la mirada, Ji Hoo miró fijamente a Jan Di, por tu lado, te mordiste el labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunta- ¿Algo sucedió?

\- Está bien -Responde Yi Jung- Excepto por el hecho de que ese tipo ha cambiado mucho.

\- Yi Jung -Reclama tu novio.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunta el pelinegro- Jan Di tiene que saberlo.

\- Como sabes, un montón de cosas pasaron -Dijo Woo Bin- El estrés no es un juego tampoco.

\- ¿Él dijo que no me vería? -Preguntó Jan Di.

\- Tú, ¿Cómo es que…? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- ¿...Sabes eso? -Completo Woo Bin.

Jan Di solo asintió repetidas veces, luego sonrió tristemente- No se preocupen demasiado -Dijo ella- Sin importar qué, vine a oírlo del mismo Gu Jun Pyo. Tengo que enfrentarlo.

\- ¡Realmente eres Geum Jan Di! -Dice Woo Bin, para después sonreír, tomó tu mano, beso el dorso de está y comentó al ver el cielo nocturno- Wow, el aire de la noche es tan bonito, ah, ¿Lo recuerdan?

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaron todos, incluyéndote.

\- ¿Lo que hacíamos cuando éramos niños? -Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

Los muchachos alquilaron unas máscaras, escogieron las que más les gustaban y fueron a la plazoleta, para después jugar piedra papel y tijera, Woo Bin terminó perdiendo, él es el que iba a contar mientras ustedes se ocultaban.

\- ¡Vaya, por ahí, yo iré por acá, _, escóndete por ahí! -Decía Yi Jung dando órdenes rápidamente, Woo Bin comenzó a contar desde el 10. Ustedes corrieron por todos lados.

Escuchaste a lo lejos las campanitas de la máscara de Woo Bin, ¡Él estaba cerca!, te moviste un poco, pero resulto que su cuerpo estaba tras de ti- Creo que te encontré, _baby_ -Dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro cerca de tu oído, para después rodear tu cintura con sus brazos y darte un beso el cuello.

\- Woo Bin -Dijiste su nombre en un susurro.

\- No sabes ocultarte bien -Dijo- ¿Lo hiciste apropósito, vedad?

-Para nada… yo…

\- Vamos, hay que buscar a los demás -Dice girándote para luego agarrar tu mano y seguir, encontraron después a Yi Jung y cuando decidieron buscar a Ji Hoo y Jan Di, ellos los encontraron a ustedes, pero no de la manera que esperaban.

\- ¿Jan Di? -Preguntaste soltando la mano de Woo Bin- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Creo… -Dijo Ji Hoo- Qué ahora necesita más a una chica… que un chico -No era para menos, pero, a él no le gustaba para ver a Jan Di llorar, le rompía el corazón en pedazos.

Jan Di tenía la cabeza cabizbaja, te acercaste y tomaste una de su mano y rodeaste sus hombros con uno de tus brazos- ¿Quieres ir al hotel? -Jan Di solo asintió-Vamos, vamos-Dijiste avanzando, los tres chicos se quedaron unos segundos, para darles privacidad y después las siguieron.

Caminaron en silencio, solo se podían escuchar los sollozos de Jan Di, llegaron hasta el hotel y subieron en silencio- ¿Quieres comer Unnie? -Jan Di negó con la cabeza, te giraste para ver a los muchachos, después se fueron al cuarto de ella y cuando cerraste la puerta, se derrumbó a llorar.

\- Duele… duele tanto -Dice ella y lo único que pudiste hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Lo sé, Jan Di -Dijiste mientras la consolabas- Llora, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora -La seguiste abrazando por un par de horas, dándole palabras de aliento, hasta que se quedó dormida en tus brazos, la colocaste en su cama, le quitaste los zapatos y le pusiste la cobija encima.

Saliste de la habitación, los chicos estaban pensativos mientras estaban sentados en los sofás- ¿Ji Hoo? -Preguntaste cuando él se levantó- Espera, ¿A dónde vas? -Sin decir una palabra, el rubio salió.

Miraste a los dos chicos restantes- ¿Cómo está Jan Di? -Preguntó Yi Jung.

\- Se quedó dormida -Dijiste- Pero… me duele mucho verla de esa manera -Apretaste las manos- Jun Pyo es un bastardo.

\- Estamos de acuerdo -Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Ven acá, _ -Dijo Woo Bin estirando su mano, te acercaste y tomaste tu mano, para luego sentarte a su lado, lo abrazaste con fuerza.

\- Debería quedarme está noche con Jan Di, después de todo nos vamos mañana -Dijiste, lastimosamente tu tiempo en Macao terminaba al igual que el de los muchachos, Jan Di había pedido unos días más gracias al dinero que había conseguido y con respecto al trabajo, ella no tenía problemas.

Pasado unos minutos, regresaste al cuarto de Jan Di y te quedaste con ella toda la noche, los dos chicos restantes se fueron cada uno a su habitación, fue cuando Ji Hoo volvió y desde su habitación comenzó a tocar el piano, podías escuchar la triste melodía que emergían sus notas.

Tocaron la puerta, no habías pegado ojo toda la noche, solo por ver a la pelinegra dormir, te sentaste, Woo Bin ya estaba vestido- Es hora de irnos.

\- Sí, lo sé -Miraste a tu amiga- No quiero dejarla sola.

\- No estará sola -Dijo el pelirrojo- Ji Hoo se quedará con ella.

Asentiste y te levantaste, para después vestirte y arreglarte un poco- Por favor, Ji Hoo… cuídala.

El rubio solo te sonrió, le diste un abrazo y volviste al cuarto donde estaba Jan Di aun durmiendo- Nos vemos, Unnie -Dijiste, pero desde luego ella no contestó, bajaron a la recepción del hotel y después tomaron una limosina para ir al aeropuerto.

\- Todo estará bien -Dijo Woo Bin colocando una mano sobre tu rodilla.

Le sonreíste- Espero que sí.

…

Jan Di caminó por donde Ji Hoo le había dicho, subió las escaleras encontrándose a Jun Pyo mirando la nada, su mundo se detuvo, no tenía planeado que esto pasara, no sabía que decirle.

Tragó un poco- Hola -Dijo la pelinegra- Vine a verte.

\- Sí -Dijo el rizado- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Preguntó.

Jan Di frunció los labios, respiró hondo y exhaló todo el aire, luego miró algún punto fijo en el suelo- Estaba preocupada -Dijo ella- Desde que escuché la noticia de tu padre.

\- Gracias -Dijo el rizado sin muchas ganas- ¿Así que…hiciste todo este viaje para decir eso? -Preguntó irónico- Supongo que te va bien ahora -Jun Pyo no la veía, no quería hacerlo.

Jan Di frunció ligeramente el ceño- ¿Qué?

\- Cómo puedes ver, lo estoy haciendo bien -Dijo el rizado- Y deberías saber que estoy muy ocupado -Jan Di se quedó mirándolo sintiendo que sus palabras eran dagas filosas que se le calvaban en tu su cuerpo- Ahora que lo sabes, te puedes ir -Dijo- No necesitas preocuparte más por mí.

Jan Di sintió su mundo venirse abajo, todo lo que ella había creído, estaba siendo destruido por la persona menos esperada, lo miró fijamente, sintiendo sus ojos arder, quería llorar, tenía ganas de llorar. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, Jun Pyo finalmente la miró- ¿Qué? -Preguntó- ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

Jan Di abrió la boca ligeramente varias veces, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- De verdad… ¿Es así como te sientes?-Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó el rizado- ¿Por casualidad esperas que diga "lo siento"? "Perdóname, regresaré, sólo espérame" ¿Esperabas esas palabras?

Jan Di hizo una mueca, estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas- ¿Por qué eres así? -Preguntó la pelinegra.

\- Empecé a vivir en la realidad -Dijo mirando nuevamente a la nada.

Jan Di asintió varias veces frunciendo los labios- Lo entiendo -Dijo ella- Ahora, por fin lo entiendo, pretender no conocerme, no querer verme… todo era real -Y no pudo retener más las lágrimas, estas comenzaron a surcar por sus mejillas-Así que para ti soy… sólo soy…

\- Una macha que quiero borrar -Escupió Jun Pyo.

Jan Di volvió a fruncir los labios, el mentón le tembló y bajó la vista, tuvo que respirar hondo, jamás creyó que su Jun Pyo diría esas palabras tan crueles, volvió a mirarlo, sonrió tristemente, volvió a abrir y cerrar la boca tratando de buscar las palabras hasta que las encontró- Eres cruel, Gu Jun Pyo -Dijo lo que pensó, dejó de sonreír, frunció el ceño, estaba molesta- Realmente cruel.

Jun Pyo giró un poco su rostro para verla- No -Dijo él- Siempre fui así, solo pretendía no serlo.

Jan Di tragaba varias veces, su mentón volvió a temblar y las lágrimas seguían fluyendo- Me voy, cuídate -Dijo.

\- Sólo preocúpate por ti misma -Dijo Jun Pyo, se giró para luego irse. Jan Di lo miró alejarse, dejó que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo, y se fue por el otro lado lentamente, camino sin rumbo fijo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del sweater rojo, se sentó en el suelo, tras ella una baranda de mármol.

…

\- ¿Sigues molesta?

\- No entiendo porque cambiaste mi boleto.

\- Quería que estuvieras a mi lado, que estés cómoda y estuvieses contenta en el viaje -Dijo Woo Bin mientras arrastraba ambas maletas- Es lo que un caballero hace, más si es un novio.

Refunfuñaste mientras subían por el ascensor- Gracias -Dijiste.

\- De nada -Dijo él mientras ponía una mano sobre tu cabeza y de despeinaba ligeramente, dejándote las mejilla sonrojadas, luego revisaste por enésima vez el celular- Jan Di está bien -Dijo tu novio con una sonrisa tierna-Ji Hoo está con ella.

\- Aun así… me preocupa mucho.

Woo Bin, en acto de reflejo, te rodeo con sus brazos y te apegó a su pecho, pudiste escuchar su acelerado corazón, agarraste su camisa, tragaste un poco, está situación era tan deprimente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron del pasillo, Woo Bin agarró ambas maletas y caminaron hasta tu departamento, abriste la puerta y entraron, todo seguía igual; prendiste la luz alumbrando la sala y la cocina- Tengo una pregunta.

\- Dispara, nena.

Frunciste ligeramente el ceño, no te gustaba que te dijeran así, pero era Woo Bin después todo; suspiraste- ¿Por qué trajiste tu maleta? -La miraste de reojo.

\- Me quedaré aquí unos días.

\- Ah… -Dijiste, para luego procesar sus palabras- ¡¿Ah?!

\- Te lo dije en el avión, cuando comías, y dijiste que sí.

Miraste de un lado a otro, tratando de recordar la escena, pero solo recordaste ese rico plato de pavo asado con su juguito y las papas hervidas- No, no lo recuerdo.

Woo Bin rio, para luego darte un beso en la frente- Descuida, serán un par de días.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntaste.

\- ¿No me puedo quedar contigo?

\- No es eso -Dijiste- Solo es inesperado.

\- Por nada en especial -Dice, mientras agarra las maletas y las sube a la habitación- ¿Dónde las coloco?

Aun procesabas la información- Donde quieras -Respondiste, fuiste directo hasta la nevera, había un queso echado a perder, así que lo botaste, se te había olvidado comértelo antes o dárselo al vecino, el resto estaba bien.

\- ¿Vas a cocinar, _baby_? -No fue la pregunta de Woo Bin que te tomó por sorpresa sino sus manos frías rodeándote la cintura.

\- No, no… -Dijiste cerrando la nevera- Solo… solo veía…-Sonreíste nerviosa, "Mierda, que nervios… ¿Y por qué rayos estoy nerviosa?"

Woo Bin sonrió divertido y se alejó de ti- Lastima, adoro tu comida extranjera.

Hiciste una mueca rara, para luego volver a sacar el celular; te había llegado un mensaje de jefa, pedía que fueras a trabajar, ya que tenían muchos clientes y pocos camareros, desde luego, ella sabía que ya habías llegado.

\- Tengo que… -Callaste, Woo Bin aun no sabía sobre tu trabajo, y preferías que se mantuviera de esa manera. El pelirrojo te miró curioso, incitándote a que continuaras con tu oración- Yo… yo… -Te mordiste el labio inferior, reíste nerviosa- T-Tengo… -Miraste de reojo por toda la cocina, hasta que miraste fijamente a basura donde habías botado el queso- ¡Debo comprar queso!

Woo Bin alzó una ceja- Sé cuando alguien me está mintiendo, baby -Entonces se te acercó, diste un paso atrás por instinto, Woo Bin estiró su mano y tocó tu mejilla con el revés de su mano dándose cuenta de que estaba un poco caliente- ¿Por qué me mientes? -Woo Bin frunció el ceño, tragaste un poco.

\- No miento -Dijiste.

\- Claro que lo haces -Dice él.

Desviaste la mirada a otro lado, suspiraste, tú solita te habías metido en ese embrollo, tomaste la mano de Woo Bin- No sé cómo lo tomarás.

\- Me estás preocupando -Dice él.

\- Pero… tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en un café.

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos, donde ambos se miraban fijamente, tú esperando alguna reacción del chico.

Woo Bin te regaló una sonrisa- ¿Era eso?, ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? -Preguntaste toda confundida, soltaste tu mano- ¿Fue Ji Hoo Sunbae, verdad?, hablaré con él, no quería…

\- No fue Ji Hoo -Dijo Woo Bin- Simplemente lo sabía -Dijo para luego, volver a poner una mano sobre tu cabeza-Siempre tengo un ojo sobre ti.

\- Eres un acosador.

\- Soy un protector.

\- ¿Te crees Batman ahora?

\- Puede ser.

Dejaste que Woo Bin se quedara contigo un par de días, después él salió del apartamento, hacia el suyo, mantuvieron la comunicación a través de mensajes, llamadas y una que otra cita nocturna en un restaurante o paseando por algún parque privado, pero la presión de la empresa, los estudios y los trabajos secretos de Woo Bin, impedían que cada vez hablaran más, si acaso, te decía las buenas noches o contestaba tus mensajes un par de horas después de haberlos escritos.

Caminabas por los pasillos del instituto, abriste tu casillero y agarraste un cuaderno que habías, olvidado. Lo tomaste en tus manos, cerraste la puertecilla de metal, y te fuiste directo al salón, donde el profesor seguía dando sus clases. Las clases con Woo Bin habían terminado, justo cuando comenzó la universidad, después de que Jun Pyo se fuera del país, y el pelirrojo, no tenía el suficiente tiempo como para estar contigo, al menos eso creías.

Cuando la clase termino, fuiste directo a la pista de patinaje, donde te cambiaste y comenzaste a patinar junto al resto del equipo. Al terminar, estabas realmente cansada, lo único que querías hacer ahora, era darte un buen baño y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Pero tus planes de vagancia se vinieron abajo con una inesperada sorpresa de Woo Bin- ¿Qué? -Preguntaste, estabas a la salida de la pista, con bolso en mano.

\- No he tenido mucho tiempo, de verdad, tienes mucha paciencia -Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, un hombre a su lado, su guarda espalda, seguramente, tenía un enorme perrito de peluche, seguramente pesaba más que el mismo hombre.

\- ¡Dios mío, Woo Bin! -Dijiste impresionada, pero en vez de ir por el peluche, abrazaste al pelirrojo- ¡No esperaba verte, me alegra tanto!

Woo Bin correspondió a tu abrazo felizmente, sin duda, le habías hecho mucha falta toda esa semana endemoniada. Se fueron a tu apartamento y entraste toda emocionada, para darte cuenta de que estaba lleno de flores de todos los colores, cintas y corazones guindando del techo.

\- ¿E-Estamos en el apartamento correcto? -Preguntaste, jamás habías visto tanto color en un solo lugar.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Preguntó el mafioso.

Giraste con una sonrisa, no ibas a despreciar tan lindo gesto de su parte- Gracias, me encanta -Y como buena novia, le diste un dulce beso en los labios, te separaste y cuando se iban a dar otro, comenzaste a estornudar.

\- ¿Son las flores? -Preguntó el pelirrojo, restregándose un poco la cara, tu no dejabas de estornudar a cada 30 segundos- Maldición -Agarró su celular y llamó a sus secuaces para quitar todo rastro de las flores- Discúlpame, fue mala idea poner tantas flores en un solo lugar.

\- Descuida -Estornudaste- Pero me gusto lo que hiciste, un lindo… ¡Ah! ¡Chu!... detalle.

Woo Bin rio divertido.


	17. Chapter 15

¡Buenas noches, mis queridos lectores!, aquí otro capítulo, lamento la tardanza, pero entre la situación de que no había luz, ni internet y encima estaba terminando el trimestre, no había podido subir el capítulo.

He visto que hay nuevos lectores y muchos comentarios, ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!, cada comentario y cada vez que leen un capítulo me hacen muy feliz.

¡Espero les guste este capítulo!, arriba está una foto de las gemelas, las hermanas de Woo Bin y la canción que canta Jan Di en la fiesta de Jun Pyo.

Capítulo 15

Estabas en la tienda de ganchas junto a Jan Di, Ga Eul y el chef, aunque este último estaba cocinando. Jan Di les había contado todo lo que había pasado desde que te fuiste hasta que ella volvió, como pasó un día más junto con un extraño amigo de Yi Hoo, como el rubio cantó en la calle, como se les olvidó el dinero, también los zapatos de ella y desde luego la pequeña pelea que tuvo Ji Hoo y Jun Pyo en el aeropuerto.

A pesar de todo, Jan Di estaba triste y un poco descuida, sirvió la comida equivocada a un par de clientes, Ga Eul tomó su lugar y ella fue a recoger los platos de otra mesa, pero se le cayeron haciendo que se rompieran.

\- Lo siento -Dice Jan Di a los clientes, incluyéndote, Ga Eul hace lo mismo.

\- Soy realmente patética, ¿Verdad? -Dice Jan Di- Necesito dar todo lo que tengo y pensar minuciosamente qué voy a hacer en el futuro... en lugar de eso siempre estoy causando problemas -Sonrió tristemente.

\- No digas eso -Le dijiste- Estas depresiva, Jan Di, es normal que metas la pata varias veces -Le dijiste- Tienes que subirte el ánimo y verás que todo se solucionará.

\- Jan Di -Dice el cocinero con una bolsa en mano-Corre y haz este mandado por mí.

\- Yo iré -Dice Ga Eul- Yo tomaré su lugar, ¿Dónde es? -Pregunta.

\- Jan Di, ve tú -Dice el hombre- Llévaselo y quédate a su lado mientras come hasta que haya acabado completamente… y luego trae de regreso el termino, ¿Entendiste? ¡Hasta que haya terminado de comer, ni pienses en regresar!

Te quedaste un rato más en la tienda, hablando un poco con Ga Eul, sobre el pequeño viaje y sobre lo que había pasado en poco tiempo, también sobre las flores que Woo Bin te había dado, la mayoría aún estaban en tu casa, luego te retiraste, aunque acompañaste a la pelinegra hasta su casa y luego te fuiste a la tuya en la limosina.

Al día siguiente tendrías clase y necesitabas estar bien descansada, así que te cambiaste y cenaste mirando la tele, pero algo faltaba, miraste tu celular para comprobar si tenías llamadas o mensajes, pero no había ninguna llamada, solo un mensaje de tu mejor amigo preguntándote si pasaba por ti, el día siguiente, para ir juntos al instituto.

\- ¿Será que Woo Bin pasará por mí? -Te preguntaste, lo mejor era llamarlo y comprobar tu pequeña teoría, esperaste a que te atendiera, pero la voz al otro lado te desconcertó un poco.

\- ¿Sí, diga?

\- Eh… estoy… ¿Está Woo Bin?

\- El señor Song se encuentra ocupado en este momento -Dice la voz de la mujer al otro lado de línea- ¿Desea mandarle un recado?

\- Necesito hablar con él, por favor -Dijiste.

\- Desde luego, ¿Con quién hablo? -Preguntó ella.

\- Su novia.

Hubo como unos minutos de silencio- Tú… ¿Eres aquella chiquilla?

\- ¿Disculpa?

Se escuchó una risa divertida al otro y luego colgaron, miraste tu celular, parpadeaste varias veces- Pero que mujer más estúpida -Te llevaste una mano a la cabeza, seguramente era una nueva secretaria que Woo Bin tenía, suspiraste resignada y le escribiste a tu mejor amigo que pasara por ti, pero desde luego le escribiste un mensaje a Woo Bin media hora después, no confiabas en que esa mujer le dijera sobre tu llamada.

…

Otra vez con el uniforme puesto, te encaminaste a la salida y justo apareció tu amigo en un pequeño carro sin puertas traseras, solo delanteras- ¿Cuándo te compraste este carro?

\- Hola a ti también -Dice Paul con una sonrisa- Anda, sube -Dice, corriste al otro lado y entraste al pequeño carro, entre risas unas cuantas canciones de tu IPod, llegaron al instituto, Paul se estacionó con un poco de dificultad, se bajó y tú lo imitaste.

Estuvieron hablando un poco, riendo y comentaste sobre tu emocionante viaje hacia la copia de Venecia- Es muy hermoso, deberías ir.

\- Claro, cuando sea más rico, vamos juntos.

\- ¿A dónde van a ir juntos? -Te giraste para poder ver a Woo Bin con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, su mirada era fría y distante, pero poco te importó, es más, sonreíste emocionada de verlo ahí.

Diste unos cuantos pasos, apresurada, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza- ¿Dónde has estado? -Preguntaste- ¿El trabajo te tiene muy ocupado? -No le reclamabas ni nada, simplemente querías saber si se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Por qué te viniste con él? -Esquivó tus preguntas y fue directo a lo que le molestaba.

\- Tengo nombre, por si recuerdas -Dice Paul molesto de brazos cruzados. Te alejaste un poco de Woo Bin para mirarlo a los ojos.

Woo Bin solo bufó- Hablo con _, piérdete -Dijo.

\- Woo Bin -Frunciste ligeramente el ceño, este rodó los ojos, suspiró- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

\- ¿Qué me sucede?, estuve esperándote bajo tu edificio por bastante tiempo y no aparecías, ¿Dónde está tu celular?, también te llame.

\- Está en mi bolso -Dijiste- Por eso no lo escuche… pero… ¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa? -Preguntaste sin entender.

\- Fui para buscarte y dejarte aquí, pero veo que ya me remplazaste -Dice y vuelve a fulminar con la mirada al chico tras tuyo.

Parpadeaste un poco- Te escribí anoche un mensaje.

\- ¿Qué?, claro que no -Dice y saca su celular, abre los mensajes, no había nada recibido más que mensajes de la empresa y su padre- No tengo nada.

Frunciste ligeramente el ceño y buscaste tu celular dentro del bolso, para luego mostrarle el mensaje, Woo Bin, un poco desconcertado, lo busco por todos lados hasta que lo encontró en la carpeta de la basura- Esto… no debería estar aquí.

Suspiraste sabiendo lo que pasaba- ¿Te dijeron ayer que te llame?

\- ¿Me llamaste? -Preguntó, luego miraste al suelo, Woo Bin se restregó un poco la cara y se revolvió el cabello, Paul aguantaba su risa al ver al pelirrojo nervioso y ansioso, sinceramente le gustaba cuando él se encontraba mal. Woo Bin entonces llamó al Director Lee- Sí, despídala -Dice él para luego trancar la llamada- Lo lamento, yo no…

Abrazaste a Woo Bin- Tienes clases ahora, deberías ir -Dijiste, el pelirrojo te abrazó y pegó su frente a la tuya, acarició tu mejilla derecha. Paul para ese entonces fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños.

\- Que no estoy pintado-Comentó.

\- ¿Te buscó a la salida?

\- Tengo práctica -Dijiste- Pero me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo.

\- Desde luego -Dice Woo Bin- Un rato, después tengo que ir a la empresa -Asentiste, sabías que el trabajo de Woo Bin se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil para el muchacho, pero no dejarías que interfiriera entre ustedes.

…

Caminaste por la biblioteca, el profesor de Ciencias pedía ahora un trabajo con la media calificación y después una exposición contra media calificación, desde luego debías hacer el trabajo, por suerte no se veía difícil tu tema.

Agarraste un par de libros y te sentaste en una de las mesas para ojearlos y ver si tenían el tema necesario, desde luego esto sería más fácil desde tu laptop, pero el profesor exigió que debían buscar en los libros.

"El profesor es un pesado" pensaste, a los pocos segundos sientes una bolsa encima de tu cabeza, te quejaste y gemiste bajito- ¿Pero qué te pasa? -Te giraste para darle un golpe al tarado que había dejado caer su bolso sobre tu cabeza, pero te detuviste al ver la sonrisa divertida de Ji Hoo- Sunbae… -Murmuraste- ¿Qué haces por aquí? -Preguntaste- ¿No deberías estar en la universidad?

\- Mi horario acabo hace poco -Dice él- Y este lugar es pacífico para dormido.

Sonreíste de lado- Sí, claro, el lugar más silencioso y cómodo para dormir.

Ji Hoo sonrió también y te revolvió el cabello, tú trataste de quitarle su mano de tu cabellera sin éxito, terminaste roja de la vergüenza- ¡Ji Hoo, basta! -Le gritaste.

\- ¿Has visto a Jan Di?

\- Sí -Dijiste agarrando los libros- Está muy depresiva, le dicho que tiene que hacer más cosas, pero para en su mundo.

\- Lo sé -Dice el rubio, luego agarra los libros- ¿Tienes que entregar algún trabajo?

\- Y una exposición, sí -Dijiste- No creo que sea tan difícil.

\- Si necesitas ayuda, avísame o a Woo Bin o cualquiera de los otros.

\- Gracias, mi bombero -Lo abrazaste con fuerza y él te devolvió el abrazo. Te despediste de él, ya que debías ir corriendo al entrenamiento, el rubio se quedaría durmiendo en la biblioteca.

"¿Habrá biblioteca en la universidad?" negaste con la cabeza y entregaste los libros en la recepción, "Desde luego que hay, pero… ¿Por qué habrá venido hasta aquí?", te entregaron los libros y fuiste a la pista.

\- Llegas tarde.

\- Lo siento, maestro -Dijiste agitada.

\- Ya hiciste el calentamiento, ve a cambiarte y haz tu rutina.

\- Sí -Fuiste directo a cambiarte y luego a la pista, practicaste la rutina varias veces, no te caías y no perdías el equilibrio, la verdad te gustaba mucho la rutina y la música, "Veré que traje utilizar, algo combinable".

Te sentaste en uno de los bancos observando como las chicas del grupo se acercaban al espejo para arreglarse un poco, tomaste agua y te quitaste los patines- ¿_? -Alzaste la vista, una de las chicas estaba frente.

\- Hola, Ha Yun -Dijiste con una sonrisa- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Quería preguntarte… -Ella se acercó más- ¿Cómo es ser novia de uno de los F4? -Preguntó y parecía súper emocionada- ¡Además de Song Woo Bin, es tan lindo!

\- Es mío… -Murmuraste, ella te miró, pero pareció no haberte escuchado, suspiraste- Pues… a veces no lo veo y cuando lo hago aprecio mucho los segundos a su lado.

\- Awww -Las otras chicas las estaban escuchando y al decir esas lindas palabras, conmovieron a la audiencia femenina presente- ¿Qué te ha regalado?

\- Muchas cosas… -Dijiste.

\- ¿Qué le has regalado tú?

\- Muchas cosas.

\- ¿Qué han hecho?

\- Muchas cosas.

Las chicas se miraron- Vamos, no seas tímida -Dice Su Jin- Estás entre amigas -Las demás asintieron esperando escuchar algún relato.

\- L-Lo siento, chicas -Dijiste- Pero debo irme… yo… me está esperando Woo Bin.

\- ¡AHHH! -Gritaron emocionadas- ¿A dónde irán? -Preguntó otra- ¡Vamos, dinos!

Y antes de que te inundaran de preguntas, saliste corriendo con todo y la ropa deportiva, las chicas se miraron y rieron divertidas. Suspiraste cuando ya estabas en la entrada, menos mal habías agarrado el bolso y te habías cambiado los patines.

Entonces miraste tu celular, no tenías ninguna llamada y mucho menos algún mensaje, te sentaste en un banco y esperaste, seguro venía un poco atrasado, eso era todo, pero los minutos se convirtieron horas y te estaba entrando el cansancio.

Miraste nuevamente el celular, habían pasado tres horas y tú seguías sentada ahí- Esto es ridículo -Dijiste- Pudo haber llamado, pudo haber dicho: No puedo ir, lo siento -Decías mientras empezabas a caminar- ¡Pudo haber mandado un puto mensaje y no tenerme aquí esperando como una tonta! -Gritaste furiosa y pateaste una pequeña roca.

Caminaste hasta la entrada del Instituto y a lo lejos pudiste ver a Paul entrando a su auto, tu corazón dio un salto de alegría, ¡No tendrías que irte en taxi o esperar más por la limosina!

\- ¡Paul!, ¡Paul espera! -Gritaste con todas tus fuerzas, el auto arrancó- ¡Paul! -Pero el chico aceleró y salió del estacionamiento, siguió en la calle y se perdió de tu vista- ¡¿Es enserio?! _¡Puto carajo de mierda y la chingada y su re…!_

\- ¿A quién estás maldiciendo, salvaje?

Te giraste y pudiste ver a un Gu Jun Pyo parado al lado de su limosina de último modelo, de brazos cruzados y con sus lentes puestos.

\- Tú… -Lo miraste fijamente.

\- ¿Yo, qué?

\- ¡Tú, patán de mierda! -Gritaste y le lanzaste el bolso, le dio en su cara y sus lentes cayeron, al instante el equipo de seguridad de Jun Pyo llegó deteniéndote- ¡Sueltamente, maleantes, le tengo que dar una lección a este ser de mierda!, ¡Vas a pagar caro por lo que le hiciste a Jan Di!, ¿¡Encima que haces aquí!? ¡Qué me suelten, les digo!

Jun Pyo ordenó que te liberaran y con toda la rabia del mundo, diste grandes zancadas y lo tomaste del cuello de la camisa- ¡Jan Di no es la misma y es tu culpa, grandísimo imbécil! -Le dijiste- ¡¿Te importa poco lo que la pase a Jan Di?! -Jun Pyo miró de reojo a sus guarda espaldas, sabía que si decía algo ellos le dirán a la bruja de su madre.

\- No me importa -Dice él- Yo… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Lo soltaste- ¿Y entonces que haces aquí si tienes cosas importantes?

\- Woo Bin me mandó a buscarte, te llevaré a su compañía.

\- No iré contigo a ningún lado, es más, vete a la misma mierda y piérdete en ella -Te cruzaste de brazos.

\- Salvaje… no sé qué vio Woo Bin en ti además de un lindo cuerpo.

Un escalofrío te recorrió la espina dorsal- Bastardo -Murmuraste.

\- En fin, tengo que volver también a mi empresa y no puedo perder más tiempo contigo, métanla dentro y luego nos vamos.

\- ¿Espera, qué?

Luchaste para evitar que entraras, pero no funcionó, en poco tiempo estabas dentro toda cabreada y con un par de moretones en tus brazos y hombros- Tus hombres son unos abusadores y animales, ¡No!, los animales son más lindos, ¡Son unos brutos bestiales! -A tu alrededor los hombres se removieron algo incómodos.

\- Para lo que me importa, cumplí mi parte y ahora te dejó con tu novio y me dejan tranquilito que tengo que dirigir a miles de personas.

Hubo un silencio en todo el camino y cuando llegaron a la compañía Song, miraste de reojo a Jun Pyo- Cambiaste y lo hiciste para mal -Le dijiste y te bajaste después de agarrar tu bolso.

Suspiraste al ver el enorme edificio, había más ventanales que concreto, sin duda era hermoso. Caminaste y llegaste hasta la recepción, el hombre frente a ti te miró de arriba hacia abajo -El señor Song la está esperando, señorita _.

\- Muchas gracias -Comentaste.

\- ¿Desea algo? -Preguntó él.

\- Etto… no gracias -Dijiste y entraste al lugar después de ponerte un carnet donde ponía "Invitado" en letras blancas, te acercaste al ascensor y pasaste la mano, una luz apareció y entraste cuando las puertas abrieron, pasaste tu dedo por el número 50 y esperaste a subir- Nunca me gustaron los pisos tan altos -Y es que tu vivías en un piso alto, pero eso era exageradamente alto.

Frotaste un poco tus manos, te balanceaste de adelante hacia atrás, miraste por el gran ventanal, solo un poco hasta que te dio vértigo. Miraste tu celular, te mordiste el labio y sentiste tu estómago rugir, "Debí pedir un chocolate" pensaste arrepentida, miraste al techo, luego a todos los números en el tablero, desde luego el 50 era el último número, "Está compañía… ¿hará más edificios con más números?, sí, lo más seguros."

Volviste a balancearte y por fin llegaste al piso más alto, suspiraste cuando las puertas se abrieron y llegaste a un enorme pasillo, las luces estaban apagadas, lo cual no sería raro debido a la hora. Caminaste por el lugar, ya te lo sabías de memoria, hasta llegar a la enorme puerta donde estaba Woo Bin seguramente sentado y trabajando.

\- Buenos días… niña -Miraste a la nueva secretaria, parecía más amable y de más años que la anterior- ¿Buscas a alguien?

\- A Woo Bin -Dijiste.

\- Oh, ¿Eres su novia, verdad? -Ella sonrió, agarró el teléfono y llamó dentro de la oficina- El señor Song, te está esperando.

\- Gracias -Dijiste y entraste al lugar.

\- Hola, _Latin girl_ -Woo Bin se levantó de su asiento.

\- Hace tiempo que no me decías así -Dijiste, el pelirrojo te abrazó- Lamento no poder… ¡Auch!

\- Eso es por decirle al descerebrado ese que me vaya a buscar -Dijiste con el ceño fruncido después de darle un golpe en el estómago, Woo Bin estaba recobrando la respiración- Y debería darte unos cuantos más por no mandarme ni un mensaje o una llamada, tu… -Y antes de que pudieras decir algo, te había tomado de los hombros y te besaba con intensidad.

Cuando la respiración le faltó a ambos, se separaron y un pequeño hilo de saliva unía todavía sus bocas, se miraron y volvieron a besarse, esta vez le rodeaste el cuello con tus brazos y Woo Bin te alzo y te tomó de las piernas, las cual enredaste en su cintura, para luego sentarte en su escritorio de se cayeron un poco de cosas, reíste bajito y Woo Bin atacó tu cuello.

Te mordiste el labio inferior, las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a subir y bajar por tu cintura y parte de tu espalda y estómago, suspiraste y lo volviste a besar y te acercaste más a él, te separaste de sus labios y susurraste su nombre.

\- Tengo ganas de ti -Dijo Woo Bin también en un susurro.

\- Yo también -Dijiste, pero antes si quiera de dejarlo volver a besarte, pusiste un mano en su pecho, sobre su chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Lo lamento… yo no… -Te mordiste el labio.

\- Está bien -Woo Bin sonrió un poco de lado, no era la primera vez que le detenías, el chico beso tu frente y se alejó de ti lentamente, te bajaste del escritorio y viste como tu novio se arreglaba un poco- ¿Quieres comer? -Preguntó- Puedo pedir lo que quiera y lo traerán rápidamente -Te guiñó el ojo.

Sabías que por dentro Woo Bin estaba muriendo, ahora mismo quería otras cosas más que simple comida, suspiraste y le agarraste una manga- Woo Bin… -Lo miraste como un borrego, el pelirrojo se inquietó un poco por tal mirada.

\- Oye, oye… -Dice él y acaricia tu mejilla y vuelve a depositar un beso en tu frente, lo abrazas con fuerza.

\- Lo siento -Decías y repetiste varias veces.

Woo Bin no dijo nada al respecto, solo te mantuvo junto a él, ambos abrazados.

…

\- El pollo frito de ese lugar es demasiado rico -Dijiste después de comerte unas patas de pollo y un par de papitas fritas- Podría decir que es mejor que McDonald's… no mentira, McDonald's no le supera a nadie.

Woo Bin rio divertido y tomó un poco de su refresco, no comía la misma comida que tú, su menú era un poco más elegante y refinado, un poco de pescado, arroz y vegetales hervidos, la comida que siempre pedía del mismo restaurante.

Entonces hubo un silencio sepulcral- ¿Por qué Jun Pyo está aquí?

\- Va celebrar sus cumpleaños y estar con nosotros en la universidad.

Parpadeaste un poco y luego asentiste- Estoy molesta con él -Declaraste.

\- No es para menos -Dijo él- Eres muy leal a Jan Di y eso lo respetamos todos.

\- Qué bueno que lo tengan claro -Dijiste y agarraste una alita y seguiste comiendo.

En pocos minutos la comida ya se había acabado, ambos estuvieron hablando un rato y después salieron del lugar, ya era muy tarde y debían irse a casa- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? -Preguntó Woo Bin a lo que lo que lo miraste un poco dudosa- Hace tiempo que no vas -Comenta.

\- Es verdad -Ambos entraron al ascensor- Esta bien -Woo Bin marcó el sótano donde se encontraba su auto último modelo, había pensado en dejarlo en la compañía e ir a casa con la limosina, pero prefería estar contigo a solas por el camino.

Entonces miraste por el gran ventanal, había muchas luces de casas y oficinas aun prendidas, sin duda era hermoso Seúl de noche, pero no toleraste el vértigo y te giraste, buscaste la mano del chico y la entrelazaste, Woo Bin notó esto y miró hacia afuera- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, nada…

\- ¿Le temes… a las alturas?

\- N-No… -Tu voz sonó temblorosa y miraste de nuevo hacia afuera, pero luego sentiste algo extraño, tu estómago comenzó a removerse inquietamente, alzaste la vista para ver los números en el pequeño marcador. Suspiraste, ni siquiera iban por la mitad.

Comenzaste a tragar y a salivar un poco, ya que sentías los labios resecos, apretaste los ojos, y el ácido en tu garganta dio aparición- Woo Bin…

\- ¿Mmm? -El chico te miró.

\- Quiero vomitar.

\- ¿Espera, qué? -Dijo él y miró el lugar, miró también el marcador, faltaba mucho para poder llegar al sótano- ¿No puedes esperar un poco?

\- ¿¡Es enserio!? -Preguntaste incrédula.

\- L-Lo siento -Dice él y pone su mano en tu espalda, dándote pequeñas caricias de arriba hacia abajo, te muerdes el labio inferior y comienzas a toser.

\- Woo Bin.

\- Espera, espera -Dice él mirando los pisos, hasta que marco el siguiente y el ascensor se detuvo, no sabía dónde estaba, conocía muy poco los pisos de la compañía, ya que se paseaba solo por el último y la planta baja, miró los corredores hasta que vio una señal femenina- Ven, por aquí.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que vio por fin un baño, trató de abrir la puerta, pero está no cedía- ¡Carajo!, ¿Quién cierra los baños en este lugar? -Exclamó furioso, tosiste con más ganas, el pelirrojo te miró de reojo y no lo pensó dos veces, dio un par de patadas al baño y se dio la puerta, te arrastró dentro y cuando viste el inodoro dejaste que todo lo que te habías comido cayera dentro.

Vomitaste un par de veces más hasta que ya no sentías acido ni nada en tu estómago, Woo Bin se mantuvo contigo preocupado- Deberíamos ir al hospital.

\- No… por favor -Pediste bajando la cadena y te lavaste la boca- No quiero ir…

\- Reaccionaste mal a esa comida extraña -Dijo Woo Bin- Podrás vomitar más en cualquier momento.

\- No quiero ir -Dijiste.

Woo Bin suspiró- Está bien, vamos a casa -Dijo el pelirrojo tomando tu mano y alejándose del lugar y llamando nuevamente el ascensor. Mientras esperaban, Woo Bin llamó a su más fiel trabajador- Director Lee, ¿Sabe cuál es lugar donde mi novia ha pedido la comida? -El hombre le dio su nombre rápidamente- Quiero una demanda inmediata, _ ha sido intoxicada con esa comida asquerosa.

\- Woo Bin… -El pelirrojo la miró de reojo y siguió con la conversación, para luego colgar, luego entraron al ascensor y volvieron a bajar.

Comenzaste nuevamente a toser, Woo Bin te miró- ¿Quieres vomitar de nuevo? -Negaste con la cabeza.

\- Solo me duele el estómago.

\- Está bien -Dijo el pelirrojo- De camino a mi casa te compraré unas pastillas.

\- Gracias… -Susurraste.

\- Pero si siguientes vomitando te llevaré al hospital.

\- No quiero ir -Dijiste como niña pequeña.

\- No me importa -Dijo él.

Iban de camino a casa de Woo Bin, en eso, el celular del pelirrojo suena, lo agarra rápidamente. Frustrado, colgó la llamada- Debo llevarte a casa de mis padres -Dice él.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntaste curiosa.

\- Tengo algo que resolver, seguramente no estarán, pero si las gemelas, quédate con ellas.

\- Woo Bin, ¿Qué está pasando? -Preguntaste.

\- No es nada, asuntos de bares -No muy convencida te quedaste callada hasta que llegaron a la gran mansión Song, desde luego los recibieron con mucho respeto. Las hermanas de Woo Bin bajaron corriendo las escaleras apenas divisaron el carro de último modelo de su hermano.

\- ¡Oppa! -Dijo una de ellas, Yang Mi, que traía dos hermosas coletas con lindos pasadores.

\- ¡Por fin viniste! -Dice Young Mi, que traía su cabezo en media cola en un gancho de mariposa de cristales rosas.

Ambas abrazaron a su hermano, que las recibió gustosamente- ¡_! -Corearon las dos al notar tu presencia, también las abrazaste- ¿Se quedaran con nosotras hoy?

\- ¡Por favor, Oppa, por favor!

\- Solo _, debo hacer algo -Dijo él, para luego acercarse a ti con la intención de darte un beso en los labios, pero entonces la presencia de las niñas hicieron que tus mejillas se sonrojaran, a Woo Bin poco le importaba, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, así que te beso la frente y removió los cabellos de sus hermanas- Volveré pronto, la servidumbre los atenderá, _, pide la medicina -Dice para luego salir de la casa.

\- ¿Te sientes mal, Unnie? -Preguntó Yang Mi- Pide lo que quieras, te lo traerán -Sonrió.

\- S-Solo necesito medicina para mi estómago, a-acabo de vomitar y…

\- ¡Tú! -Dijo Young Mi, abriste los ojos y te enderezaste por el susto, la niña llamó a una de las sirvientas- ¡Trae medicina para mi Unnie, pero ya!

\- ¡Apúrate!

\- ¡S-Sí, señoritas! -Dijo la mujer un tanto asustada para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Tragaste un poco, estás niñas te habían parecido ángeles, pero ahora… mandan más que el mismo Jun Pyo- Ven, _, vamos a nuestra habitación -Ambas te tomaron de las manos y te guiaron a su cuarto.

Te quedaste con la boca abierta de lo grande que era ese cuarto, ¡Tenía doble piso!, desde luego todo era entre rosado y morado, tenían sus closet y sus escritorios, en la parte de arriba estaban las camas de las dos y por todos lados habían peluches, cuadros y juguetes, y obvio, lo que no podía pasar desapercibido, en el medio de la habitación había una cama elástica.

\- Dios mío... -Susurraste.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Preguntó Yang Mi con una sonrisa- _Le Corbusier_ , es diseñador de interiores en Francia, uno de los mejores, mamá lo contrató para hacer nuestro cuarto.

\- Santa madre… -Dijiste en otro susurro. La puerta de la habitación sonó, las tres se giraron.

\- Disculpen, señoritas, aquí tiene la medicina -Te acercaste y después de agradecer, te tomaste la pastilla y un poco de agua, le devolviste el vaso a la mujer y ella se retiró.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? -Preguntó Young Mi.

\- Bueno… ¿Por qué no vemos televisión?

\- Tenemos los últimos juegos de PlayStation 4, ¿Quieres jugar?

\- ¿Qué si quiero?, ¡Claro!

Estuvieron jugando por una hora, hasta que a las gemelas les entró el hambre, desde luego, tu no querías comer nada más allá que una sopa. Las niñas ordenaron preparar la mesa y una cena dignada de ricachones- Omma y appa llegaran dentro de dos días -Dijo Young Mi mientras comía un poco de calamares.

\- Tienen una reunión o algo así -Dijo Yang mientras comía salmón al grill.

\- Descuiden, espero que Woo Bin venga pronto -Comentaste mientras comías un poco de sopa de vegetales y carne de res.

\- Descuida, nuestro Oppa siempre se ha perdido desde que tenemos uso de razón -Comentó Yang Mi.

\- Recuerdo que cuando vivía aquí, encontramos un arma en su cuarto -Comentó la otra.

\- ¿Un arma?

\- ¡Young Mi, esas cosas no se cuentan! -Dijo Yang Mi con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo siento -Dijo y siguió comiendo.

Pasó media hora, quedaron en la habitación de televisión viendo un par de películas hasta que las tres se quedaron completamente dormidas.

…

Woo Bin había tenido una noche larga y exhausta, buscar al bastardo de una de las pandillas aliadas fue un reto, no había robado, no había matado, simplemente se había llevado a la hija de uno de los líderes, había faltado su palabra y lo consideraron un traidor y secuestrador.

A golpe de las 3 de la mañana dieron con su paradero, lo entregaron a él y a su hija aquel hombre, quien agradeció profundamente a Woo Bin, a cambio aseguró darle más hombres en lo que quedaba del mes.

Volvió a casa de sus padres media hora después, y encontró a sus hermanas y a su pequeña novia plácidamente dormidas, ordenó a los sirvientes llevarlas a dormir, pero él se encargaría de ti. Te tomó en brazos y te llevó hasta su antigua habitación, te depositó en la cama y te arropó con las cobijas después de quitarte los zapatos y el pantalón.

Woo Bin se colocó su pijama y se quedó despierto lo que quedaba de la madrugada, de igual forma tenía mucha adrenalina en su ser como para dormir.

…

Dos días después de eso y sin cuestionar al pelirrojo, te encontrabas en tu departamento junto con él desayunando tranquilamente- ¿Una invitación, eh? -Preguntaste- No sabía que el cumpleaños de Gu Jun Pyo estaba cerca.

\- Sí -Dice él- Siempre hacía los cumpleaños más divertidos y extraordinarios.

\- ¿Extraordinarios?

\- Condecirte que de pequeño invitaba a todo tipo de celebridades basta.

\- La verdad, me lo imagino -Dijiste poniendo frente a él su plato lleno de panqueques con crema y frutillas- Jun Pyo ha sido muy consentido.

\- Creo que todos -Susurró el pelirrojo- Pero a la vez… tenemos una gran responsabilidad.

\- Es cierto… ser presidentes de grandes compañías es algo… muy importante -Dijiste mientras comías también- ¿Quiénes más irán?

\- Los chicos.

\- Sí, obvio -Reíste- ¿Sabes si Jan Di va a ir?

\- No estoy seguro si Jun Pyo la habrá invitado.

\- Te llevaré a comprar un vestido nuevo.

\- No, ya tengo unos cuantos por aquí… encontraré uno que me sirva-Le sonreíste.

\- Insisto.

\- Yo también.

…

Esa misma y después de ir a trabajar, te reuniste con Ga Eul y con Jan Di, te enteraste de que también irán a la fiesta de gala- Deberíamos ir juntas -Dice Ga Eul con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, pero… Woo Bin me buscará -Dijiste con tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus dos amigas rieron divertidas, te preguntaron unas cuantas cosas sobre Woo Bin y las citas que habían tenido, no les contaste muchos detalles, ya que la relación era de ustedes dos y de nadie más.

La mañana del día siguiente, fuiste a trabajar y después te preparaste para la fiesta de Gu Jun Pyo, te miraste en el espejo, tenías un lindo vestido color durazno corto, por encima de las rodillas, con mangas semi transparentes del mismo tono, agarraste un bolsito que combinara con el vestido, unos hermosos tacones color crema y dejaste tu cabello suelto, para luego ponerle un pequeño broche también color crema y después te maquillaste delicadamente- Bueno… no puedo hacer más que esto -Dijiste.

Bajaste hasta llegar a la sala y te pusiste ver la televisión un rato, hasta que tu celular sonó, Woo Bin había llegado y esperaba abajo. Al llegar al carro, el chico bajó elegantemente- Te… cortaste el cabello... -Susurraste.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Sonreíste de lado- Me gustas con el cabello corto o largo, eso es lo de menos -Le dijiste acariciando su mejilla, él sonrió y beso tus labios.

\- Estás realmente hermosa -Susurró en tu oído- Completamente mía -Te dio un beso en el cuello.

\- Woo Bin -Suspiraste, después de un abrazo que duró unos minutos, ambos subieron al auto, fue en ese momento en que te diste cuenta de lo elegante que estaba, con su esmoquin de morado y su camisa blanca.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- El traje…

\- ¿Estoy muy elegante? -Preguntó- Entonces, haremos una pareja perfecta cuando entremos y cuando vayamos a bailar -Suspiraste, se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba reservado para el cumpleaños de Jun Pyo, sin duda alguna era hermoso.

Saludaste a Yi Jung y luego a Ji Hoo- ¿También te cambiaste el look, Yi Jung Sunbae? -Preguntaste.

\- Me queda realmente bien -Dice egocéntrico, luego miró a su alrededor, las chicas los miraban, sobre todo a ellos como si fueran filetes recién sacados del sartén- Adoro la atención.

\- Adoras la seducción -Murmuraste. Woo Bin te rodeó con su brazo-¿Pasa algo?

\- Te miran.

\- ¿Uh?, ¿Las mujeres? -Preguntaste asustada, ¿Qué clase de mujeres había invitado Jun Pyo?

\- No -Niega él- Los lobos.

\- ¿Lobos? -Lo miraste incrédula, para después observar mejor, por el fondo de la habitación habían un par de chicos que te miraban de arriba abajo, negaste con la cabeza y te acercaste más al pelirrojo, lo rodeaste por la cintura y él depositó un beso en tu frente.

\- Hacen una linda pareja -Comenta Yi Jung- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

\- Cumpliremos seis meses dentro de poco -Comentó Woo Bin con una sonrisa.

\- Ah… -Yi Jung no comentó más nada, sabía de lo poco que su amigo duraba con las chicas y hacerlo contigo era como un milagro o algo por el estilo, debía estar muy enamorado o hechizado.

Ga Eul y Jan Di llegaron a los pocos minutos, ambas agarradas del brazo, parecían dos ratoncitos asustados, y cuando vieron al grupo de chicas, se acercaron sin dudarlo. Ji Hoo, al verlas, se acercó.

\- Viniste -Dijo Ji Hoo, Jan Di sonrió.

\- Vine porque no quería huir, pero… no dejo de pensar que esto es un error.

Sonreíste también y abrazas a tus amigas, entonces, tu novio comentó- Geum Jan Di, ya que estás aquí, deberías comer algo antes de irte.

\- Geum Jan Di no es desleal -Comenta Yi Jung- ¿No es así, Ga Eul?

Ella mira de rojo a sus amigas y luego baja la cabeza.

Ji Hoo avanza y le tiende su brazo a Jan Di, tras ellas se escuchón quejidos de lamentación por parte de las invitadas, obviamente no esperaban que una chica de baja clase como Jan Di fuese recibida por los F4, mucho menos del príncipe blanco.

Temerosa, Jan Di aceptó su brazo, el rubio se le quedó mirando unos segundos, luego, todos entraron a la recepción, buscaron su mesa y se sentaron, en la mesa más larga, ya se encontraba Jun Pyo, su madre y unas cuantas personas importantes.

La madre de Jun Pyo, la señora Kang, subió los escalones hasta un gran escenario donde había muchos instrumentos musicales que eran tocados por artistas muy excelentes. La mujer se acercó a un micrófono y empezó a agradecer a los invitados su asistencia- Como todos ustedes saben, nuestra capacidad para superar estos tiempos difíciles es todo gracias a ustedes, desde ahora, y hasta el día en que Shinhwa se convierta en la mejor corporación del mundo, espero que sigan apoyándonos. Así que voy a presentarle a nuestro anfitrión de la noche. El futuro del Grupo Shinhwa. Para todos mi hijo, Gu Jun Pyo -Todos aplaudieron esperando que el muchacho se levantara, en pocos segundos él se encontraba en el escenario.

Mientras Jan Di observaba a Jun Pyo de forma melancólica y depresiva, Ji Hoo la miraba a ella de la misma forma, pero sobretodo preocupado. Empezaron a tocar la canción de cumpleaños y los sirvientes pusieron la gran torta de Jun Pyo frente a él, tenía dos velas blancas en lo más alto de la gran torre; la torta era blanca, con una fina capa superior de chocolate y puntos de crema, de adorno tenía unas hermosas rosas a los lados.

Jun Pyo estaba muy elegante y eso le perturbaba a Jan Di, para ella estaba muy hermoso con esos colores marrón y negro que adornaban su chaqueta y parte de su camisa. Todos cantaban menos la pelinegra que estaba en completo silencio, Jun Pyo apagó sus velas con mucha delicadeza y cuando Jan Di alzó la vista, ambas miradas se cruzaron.

Jun Pyo se inclinó agradecido y volvió a su lugar, Ji Hoo la miró y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír- ¿Estás bien? -Pregunta el rubio.

\- No lo sé, creo que debería irme pronto de aquí -Dice la pelinegra- No debí haber venido a un lugar como este -Comenta, miraste a Woo Bin, te mordiste el labio cuando te miró de la misma manera, también estaba preocupado.

Entonces cuando Jan Di se iba a levantar, fue sorprendida por la señora Kang, entonces casi todos los presentes tragaron- Ha pasado mucho tiempo -Comenta la señora- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

\- ¿Invitación? -Woo Bin y Yi Jung se miran, luego el pelirrojo te mira y lo miraste sin entender nada y antes de que dijeras o comentaras algo, porque estabas a punto de decirle que se fuera a lavarse su boca, Woo Bin tomó tu mano bajo la mesa y la apretó.

\- Ya que estás aquí, ¿Puedo pedirte que le desees feliz cumpleaños a Jun Pyo? -Preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

\- ¿Disculpe? -Preguntó la pelinegra sin entender.

\- Entiendo que eres una joven inteligente que fue educada por unos padres responsables que valoran la buena educación -Comenta ella y tu tratabas de encontrarlo el lado malvado a la situación y a sus palabras, todos ustedes la verdad seguían sin entender- ¿Seria grosero de mi parte pedirte tocar el piano para nosotros esta noche?

\- De ninguna manera -Susurró Ga Eul con cara asombrada.

\- Mierda… -Murmuraste tu aun quieta en tu lugar, ya que el pelirrojo impedía que te movieras solo un poco.

\- ¿Geum Jan Di sabe tocar el piano? -Pregunta Woo Bin, te mordiste el labio, luego el pelirrojo miró a Yi Jung- Ella no sabe tocar, ¿cierto?

\- Me preguntaba por qué la había invitado -Comenta el pelinegro- Tal como esperaba.

Entonces Ji Hoo apresuró en dar una respuesta y se levantó, la señora Kang aun sonría sintiendo la victoria cerca, le encantaba ver como esa niña, que había embelesado a su amado hijo, quedara humillada. Ji Hoo se puso tras Jan Di y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica- Mi amiga y yo estábamos justo por…

\- Lo haré -Dice Jan Di, todos se quedaron estupefactos, tú incluida- Me invitó aquí y debería hacer algo a cambio, ¿Verdad?, lo haré -La mujer solo asintió y Jan Di se acercó al escenario y se sentó en el taburete del piano.

La señora Kang entonces volvió a acercarse al micrófono y empezó a hablar- Todos, Geum Jan Di de la escuela Shinhwa va a interpretar una pieza musical, ¿Deberíamos aplaudirle? -Jun Pyo se gira para ver a la pelinegra y el resto aplaude entusiasmado.

Jan Di toca una nota asustada y mira a la señora Kang que estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola como si fuese un insecto. Jan Di comenzó a tocar y cantar, parecía una canción muy triste y, creo que no solo a ti, pero sonreíste como el gato rizón.

\- Toma bruja -Murmuraste, pero Woo Bin te miró y también sonrió de lado para luego escuchar atentamente la canción. La señora Kang se estaba muriendo de rabia interna eso no estaba en sus planes, lo único que quería era humillarla y no lo había conseguido, solo se había humillado así misma.

A pesar de que Jan Di pudo vencer a esa mujer en su propio juego, esa canción era demasiado triste aunque hablaba de amor y desde luego era dirigida para Jun Pyo, al terminar de tocar todos aplaudieron y tu novio se levantó eufórico.

Jan Di y Jun Pyo se volvieron a mirar, triste ante los recuerdos del pasado.

La señora Kang entonces rio divertida y, apenada, se acercó al micrófono- Por hacer una inesperada petición, me temo que arruiné el ambiente festivo -Dice ella, obvio, las serpientes no terminan con su veneno, siempre tenían una última gota que dar y esta era la suya- Una persona debe saber sus límites y saber cuándo no presentarse, pido disculpas.

\- La envidia le carcome -Susurraste mirándola mal. Jan Di, con lágrimas en los ojos, volvió a su mesa y la señora Kang siguió hablando, como si ya no hubiese hecho mucho- Todos han esperado mucho tiempo para esto -Dice la mujer, aunque la verdad ningún invitado sabía de lo que hablaba- Hoy, tenemos un anuncio muy importante que me gustaría hacer oficialmente -Dice.

\- ¿Anuncio importante? -Woo Bin miró a Yin Jung, quien tampoco sabía a lo que se refería la bruja.

\- Con nosotros está hoy la prometida de mi hijo Gu Jun Pyo -Acto seguido miraste a Jan Di, estaba sorprendida, pero en su interior sentía como miles de espadas se le clavaban, cosa que hizo que se reflejara en su rostro segundos después- La chica quien será la futura esposa del líder del Grupo Shinhwa.

Gu Jun Pyo, que no esperaba que su madre dijera eso, más bien, no sabía de tal anuncio tampoco, se giró sorprendido- ¿Qué? -Pregunta Yi Jung- ¿Prometida?

\- Todos, permítanme presentarla, ella es la hija del Grupo Multinacional JK -Dice la mujer- Ha Jae Kyung.

Traída por los brazos y haciendo un gran escándalo estaba aquella chica que les había ayudado en Macao, traía un lindo vestido negro, pero con un mal temperamento, se estaba quejando y daba patadas a diestra y siniestra- ¿¡Compromiso!? -Ella tampoco sabía de los planes de sus padres y de la bruja- ¿Qué quiere decir con compromiso?, ¡Suéltenme! -Grita, todos la miran- ¡Voy por mi cuenta!, ¡Déjenme, oigan! -La sueltan exhibiéndola ante los presentes.

\- ¿Zapatos? -Pregunta Jun Pyo incrédulo al verla, entonces Jae Kyung, después de respirar frustrada varias veces se le queda mirando al rizado.

\- Oh… ¡Tú! -Exclama ella sorprendida.

La cena termina, pero todos tenían un gran nudo tanto en la garganta como en el estómago- ¿Compromiso? -Comenta Yi Jung.

\- El Grupo JK -Dice Woo Bin- Esto es definitivamente un plan de la madre de Jun Pyo-Dice él, entonces aprieta con fuerza tu mano, lo miras de reojo.

\- ¿Ella es tan poderosa? -Pregunta Ga Eul intrigada.

\- No realmente en Corea -Dice Yi Jung- Pero en USA ella está en cada negocio, en las inversiones de los resorts. No hay nada en que no sea dueña, es una compañía global.

\- Debimos haber investigado más cuando estuvimos en Macao… -Comenta Woo Bin.

\- Woo Bin… -Susurras su nombre, pero antes si quiera de decir algo, la señora Kang te interrumpe entrando al salón con su gran chaqueta de piel.

\- Pensé que aún actuaban como niños desconsiderados, pero veo que han crecido -Dice ella y se para justo entre tú y Ji Hoo, te abrazas un poco más al pelirrojo, no querías la esencia de esa mujer cerca de ti, solo entregaba maldad- ¿Entiendes ahora? -Con una sonrisa arrogante y ganadora, miró a Jan Di- Si la futura esposa del Grupo Shinhwa no es de ese nivel, no pienso aceptar menos que eso.

Jan Di le mantuvo la mirada, la retó con la mirada hasta que llegó Jun Pyo interrumpiendo el momento y colocándose entre Yi Jung y Ji Hoo- ¿Qué demonios es esto? -Pregunta el rizado frustrado- ¿Qué es este repentino compromiso? -Sin respuesta, se acerca a Jan Di- ¿Por qué demonios has venido aquí? -Pregunta.

\- ¿Crees que vine porque quise? -Pregunta ella.

\- Yo la invité -Dice la señora Kang sonriendo, Jun Pyo miró a su madre.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunta el rizado a su madre.

\- Este evento es para presentar a tu futura esposa, una amiga al menos de felicitarte, ¿No es así?

\- ¿Eres estúpida? -Jan Di tragó y bajó la vista- ¿Por qué crees que te hizo venir?, ¿Viniste solo porque te invitaron?

\- Jun Pyo -Dijo Woo Bin con su voz seria, tenía ligeramente el ceño fruncido- No grites eso aquí -Vayan a alguna parte y hablen entre ustedes dos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Jan Di dijo- No tengo nada que decirle a Gu Jun Pyo.

\- Tiene razón -Dice con una sonrisa la señora Kang- Veo que has comenzado a entenderlo. ¿Qué podrías decirle a un hombre que tiene prometida? -Pregunta ella.

Entonces, la reina de Roma apareció ella una furia- Disculpe -Dice ella entre Jun Pyo y Jan Di- Sobre el compromiso…Eso parecía una broma sorpresa, ¿O es real? -Pregunta.

\- Lo siento si te ha sorprendido -Dice la mujer- Pero ya lo discutí con tus padres.

Frustrada, Jae Kyung protestó- Es la primera vez que escucho sobre esto -Dice la pelinegra.

\- Oye, zapato -Dice el rizado- Solo guarda silencio -Jae Kyung lo mira con mala cara. Jun Pyo entonces se dirige a Jan Di- Y tú, ¿Estás diciendo que no tienes nada que decirme?, yo sí, así que no hables y sígueme -Jun Pyo la tomó de la mano y la arrastró por todo el lugar, pero no era precisamente a Jan Di quien había jalado, la pelinegra se quedó pasmada junto con los demás después de ver como Jun Pyo se llevaba a Jae Kyung.

La señora Kang sonríe y hace un gesto de obviedad con su mano- ¿Entiendes ahora que no debiste tener expectativa alguna?, valió la pena invitarte, ¡Qué alivio!

Apretaste la mano de Woo Bin y lo que te habías callado todo el rato se te salió justo en ese momento- _Usted sí que es una perra malvada_ -Dijiste con toda la rabia a flor de piel, la señora Kang te miró, sonrió de lado, ¿Te habría entendido?, esperabas que sí. Acercó tu mano y tocó tu mejilla.

\- Linda novia tienes, Song -Dice ella para luego irse.

\- Jan Di, ¿Qué le sucede a esa mujer? -Pregunta Ga Eul.

\- Es una arpía, eso sucede -Dijiste mientras tocabas tu mejilla con el dorso de tu mano, querías quitarte su toque asqueroso, tu mejilla se puso roja y Woo Bin tocó tu mano para que pararas tu maltrato hacia tu pobre piel.

Jan Di no dijo nada- Ga Eul, te llevaré a tu casa -Dice Yi Jung- Ji Hoo… -El rubio solo asiente, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Lo hablaremos con él, mientras tanto lo investigaré -Dice, luego pone una mano en tu hombro- Vamos baby, es hora de irnos.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe, Jan Di? -Preguntaste a tu amiga, quien solo te sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, Ji Hoo me acompañará -Sonrió tristemente.

Entonces Yi Jung literalmente jaló a Ga Eul y la sacó del lugar, Ji Hoo rodeó a Jan Di y la encaminó a la salida, ustedes los siguieron.

Suspiraste mientras veías por la ventana del auto- ¿Acaba de pasar lo que acaba de pasar? -Preguntaste- Parece un sueño, parece irreal.

Woo Bin tomó tu mano y la apretó- ¿Sientes eso?

\- No me vengas con que si es real o no -Dijiste, Woo Bin rio divertido, luego apoyaste la frente en la ventana- No me gusta ver a Jan Di de esta manera, parece tan rota…

\- Todo se solucionará -Dijo el pelirrojo- Encontraré lo que voy a buscar, lo haré, lo prometo.

\- Woo Bin -Lo miraste y le diste un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que tus mejillas se calentaran y se tornaran rojas.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué le dijiste a la señora Kang?

\- Que es una perra malvada -Woo Bio rio a carcajadas, no esperaba algo como eso, sonreíste también y poco a poco la risa de tu novio te contagio- Bien que se lo merece -Dijiste- Hacer algo como eso… ¡Ni Voldemort!

\- Voldemort es muy malvado -Te miró.

\- Esa mujer también -Dijiste- Ahora que lo pienso, harían una buena pareja de malvados.

Woo Bin negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de lado- ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento o al tuyo?

\- ¿Te quieres quedar conmigo está noche? -Preguntaste.

Woo Bin sonrió de lado, aquella sonrisa que hacía que un escalofrío recorriera tu espina dorsal y esa no era la excepción- ¿Y esa invitación tan indecente?

-Yo… -Ahora toda tu cara estaba roja- ¡Conduce y llévame a casa!

Woo Bin volvió a reír divertido ante tu reacción, le gustaba ponerte nerviosa.

…

Después de dejar a Jan Di frente a su casa, Ji Hoo apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, estaba frustrado y tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos, no lo gustaba, para nada, ver a su amada en tal situación, verla sufrir y más por situaciones que se les iba de la mano al rubio, si hubiese sido por él, la tendría a salvo y segura, con él o sin él, pero a salvo, que su corazón no llorara y no sufriera tanto.

Ji Hoo observó aquella bolsa verde, Jan Di le iba a entregar a Jun Pyo un gato rosa con un cabello rizado, ahora en su casa, tomó el muñeco en sus manos y lo observó por un rato, lo dejó otra vez en la bolsa y sacó su celular del bolsillo, marcó un número y colocó el celular cerca de su oído.

El rubio escuchó el sonido de un celular y se giró, caminó a pasos apurados hacia la entrada de su casa, y por la gran ventana pudo ver a su mejor amigo que también tenía el celular en la mano, ya iba contestando, ambos, entonces se miraron.


End file.
